CWSAP: Could we start again, please
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Un ennemi sanguinaire sort de l'ombre, Naruto tombe au combat ; c'est un massacre. Certains hommes défendent leurs positions, jusqu'au bout, priant silencieusement pour le bien-être de leurs proches ; d'autres prennent la fuite, incapable d'être là, impuissant, face à la mort. Elle fait la promesse silencieuse de l'attendre, mais sera-t-il toujours lui, s'il revient?
1. sommaire infos

sommaire [could we start again please] vers' shikamaru nara.

00_ prologue.  
01_ mad world.  
02_ it'll be fine, right.  
03_ with or without you.  
04_ back to black.  
05_ the sound of silence.  
06_ in my blood.  
07_ in the name of love [bonus].  
08_ bloody water [bonus].  
09_ one step closer.  
10_ me and you, for eternity.  
11_ born to die.  
12_ i know i'd go back to you [bonus].  
13_ can't fight this feeling.  
14_ can you turn around [bonus].  
15_ i've seen too much.  
16_ i feel the earth move.  
17_ how to save a life.  
18_ i saw her standing there.  
19_ dark was the night.  
20_ memories of a life that's been loved.  
21_ this is why we fight.  
22_ that's me without you.  
23_ look for the girl with the broken smile.  
24_ flashlight [bonus].  
25_ it's the very first breath.  
26_ taste the poison from your lips.  
27_ it doesn't feel the same.  
28_ who cares if one more light goes out [bonus].  
29_ perfectly wrong.  
30_ somebody that i used to know.  
31_ when it hurts so bad.  
32_ breathe again.  
33_ happiness therapy.  
34_ show me how we're good.  
35_ i miss the smiles we had when we were kids.  
36_ we are family.  
37_ let me write you those words.  
38_ before you go.  
39_ one last kiss.  
40_ hold me while you wait.  
41_ he'll be back.  
42_ renaissance [épilogue].

\+ d'infos à prendre en compte:  
L'histoire joue énormément sur la guerre, le massacre d'un peuple, et les conséquences sur les hommes, leurs relations à autrui, plus tard ; pour certains, cette histoire semblera peut-être un peu longue par moment, pour d'autres pas assez, mais la guérison pour un soldat ayant assisté à la guerre et ayant un traumatisme n'est pas rapide. J'essaie d'être le plus réaliste possible, même si je fais en sorte de toujours captiver le lecteur ; j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Quant aux reviews, merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre un commentaire, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture d'un chapitre ou pour me donner votre avis, vos idées, etc.  
Une seconde histoire, centrée sur Konohamaru et Shizune, est disponible ; elle est bien plus courte que celle-ci, mais se centre vraiment sur les sentiments, les blessures et les points de vues de ces deux personnages. Elle est liée à celle-ci, bien sûr. CWSAP: No one ever said it would be so hard.


	2. prologue

**Romance, Tragedy, Angst**  
**Rating M**  
**Personnages principaux : Shikamaru Nara § Temari No Sabaku. **  
**Personnages secondaires (mais très présent) : Chôji Akimichi, Shikadai Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Saï Yamanaka, Hinata Uzumaki, Karui Akimichi, Gaara No Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Yoshino Nara, Naruto Uzumaki.**

00_ prologue

Un cri empli de désespoir brisa le silence macabre ; ses iris d'un beau brun se heurtèrent à ce pourpre qui recouvrait doucement le sol sous ses pieds. Il repoussa maladroitement ces larmes qui se frayaient un chemin et dans un élan agile, il tourna les talons. Quelques bribes de la quatrième grande guerre lui revinrent en mémoire et un haut de cœur le prit ; le bruit de ses pas effrénés se mêla au son des explosions, des cris, de la détresse et il tenta tant bien que mal de rejoindre le plus vite possible sa demeure. Les rues qui abritaient tant de souvenirs heureux n'étaient plus ; des décombres traînaient dans tous les coins et ce liquide écarlate tachait le sol. Les poings serrés, il doubla la cadence ; il sentait ce liquide épais sur son torse, qui s'échappait de cette entaille profonde qui lui barrait le pectoral, mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait. Il manqua de fondre en larmes lorsque les murs de sa demeure se dessinèrent sous ses yeux et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans un mot ; il remerciait son clan pour avoir construit leurs demeures au bord du village.

\- « Temari ! Shikadai ! » s'écria-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Il y avait ce grain de panique dans sa voix, qui se mélangeait aux tremblements dans sa gorge ; il s'élança à travers les pièces et tomba nez à nez avec son fils, concentré sur son jeu-vidéo. Dans un geste brutal, il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent et le tira à sa suite, ignorant les gémissements de douleur de sa progéniture ; et lorsqu'il croisa les iris verts de son épouse, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'empressa de libérer son fils de l'emprise de son père.

\- « tu lui fais mal, Shikamaru » lança-t-elle, cette pointe de colère dans la voix « qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? »

Pendant un court instant, il oublia le sang qui coulait dans les rues de son village, il oublia les larmes amères sur le visage de tous ces gens ; parce qu'elle était là, ils étaient là, devant lui, en bonne santé. Mais l'image du corps inerte de ces camarades se posta sous ses yeux et il ignora la voix colérique de son amour de jeunesse, fourrant quelques vêtements féminins dans un grand sac. Il sentait les regards plein d'incompréhension de la blonde et de leur fils, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de le remplir du mieux qu'il pouvait ; la douleur dans sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une photographie et ses iris bruns se posèrent sur le visage souriant de son paternel. Il était là, près de sa mère, une main protectrice sur son ventre rond ; ce ventre qui renfermait leur fils, le fruit de leur amour. Bordel ce qu'il lui manquait. Il fourra la photographie dans sa poche et balança le sac sur le lit ; une quinte de toux le prit et il se plia un instant en deux, une main sur ses lèvres. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et il grimaça ; son état n'était pas vraiment au top et c'est à cette seconde, que Temari sembla s'en rendre compte. Elle tenta de s'approcher de son époux, mais il la repoussa sans une once de douceur et posa un regard dur sur les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux ; il était temps pour lui d'agir en homme, non ?

\- « Shikadai, dans ta chambre ; prépare un sac avec quelques affaires, rien d'encombrant » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque

L'adolescent ne fit pas un geste ; il était là, en suspens, cette expression effrayée dans les yeux et le brun sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. D'un geste vif, il s'approcha de lui et le gifla ; sa main se heurta à la douce joue de son fils et il regretta à l'instant où il croisa son regard embué. Le Nara attrapa sa progéniture par les épaules et posa un regard dur sur lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- « écoute-moi bien, nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu-vidéo ; c'est la réalité, là » grogna-t-il « alors fais ce que je te dis, fais vite et ensuite, reviens ici »

Dans un tas de bafouillages confus, l'adolescent acquiesça et s'extirpa de la pièce ; les iris ébènes du brun croisèrent les prunelles vertes de son amante et il se tut. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne savait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la trouvait magnifique et qu'il était un homme comblé auprès d'elle ; il ne se souvenait que de ces remarques machistes, de ces grognements et de ces « galère ». Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shikamaru ? » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure tremblant  
\- « s'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites rajouter dans le sac, fais le vite » lâcha le brun, d'une voix grave  
\- « le sac ? mais pourquoi tu me prépares un sac ? »

Il y avait cette lueur dans les iris de la blonde ; cette lueur, qui hurlait « ne me quitte pas » et il sentit cet étau se resserrer un peu plus autour de son cœur. Il aurait aimé lui crier qu'il l'aimait, comme un dingue, qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés, mais la guerre était à leur porte et il préférait vivre sans elle que de la voir succomber à une quelconque blessure.

Ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans le but de lui dire quelque chose, mais le bruit d'une explosion le coupa dans sa lancée ; les battements de son cœur se firent plus vifs et une légère grimace déforma ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne comprenait rien ; il était là, blessé, le visage fermé et elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une seconde explosion retentit et il se crispa.

\- « fais vite, Temari ; vous devez partir, maintenant » s'écria-t-il

Elle ne fit pas un geste et dans un soupir à peine camouflé, il attrapa les albums photos ; il savait à quel point elle tenait à ces photographies, à quel point elle tenait à ces souvenirs d'une vie heureuse. Il les balança sans un mot dans le sac et le ferma à la hâte, le jetant sur son épaule ; son fils apparut dans l'embrasure, à cet instant, quelques sillons de larmes sur les joues.

\- « Shikadai, tu me suis, ne t'éloignes surtout pas » ordonna le grand brun

Et sans un mot de plus, il attrapa la main de son épouse et la tira derrière lui ; Shikadai les suivait silencieusement, son sac sur son épaule, il tentait tant bien que mal de mémoriser les imperfections de cette demeure parce qu'il le sentait, au fond de lui, il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Ce sentiment de peur lui prenait les tripes et il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement effrayé, au bord d'une crise d'angoisse. Le claquement de la porte lui arracha un léger sursaut et cette amère odeur, qui flottait dans l'air, termina de l'achever ; les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ces joues enfantines alors qu'il observait son village, en proie aux flammes, au sang. La main forte de son paternel se glissa dans la sienne tremblante et il échangea un court regard avec lui ; un regard qui suffit à lui donner un peu de courage.

Le chemin jusqu'aux portes du village se fit silencieux, coupé de temps à autre par des cris ; sans une once de douceur, il les poussa de l'autre côté des portes. Elle se confronta à la vision d'un tas de villageois, les joues couvertes de larmes ; elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Le brun les poussa jusqu'à un groupe de kunoichis et elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître ses amies ; ses iris bruns se posèrent sur la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, sur le sol et il fronça les sourcils.

\- « qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ino? » demanda-t-il, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude  
\- « t'en fais pas, j'ai juste été obligé de l'endormir » lui souffla un grand brun

Shikamaru et Saï échangèrent un regard silencieux ; ils le savaient au fond, ils étaient perdus. Dans un geste lent, il se pencha face à son fils, attrapant son visage entre ses mains ; il était son portrait craché, en dehors des yeux, il avait hérité des billes émeraude de sa mère.

\- « je suis désolé pour la gifle, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te sortir de ton état ; tu tiens ça de moi, cette paresse, je suis désolé pour ça aussi » souffla le grand brun « tu sais, Shikadai, je suis vraiment fier de toi et ton grand-père l'aurait été encore plus ; tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé, pourtant, j'ai eu du mal avec ta naissance »

Il se remémora ce sentiment de frustration qu'il le prenait constamment à la naissance de son fils ; persuadé qu'il ne serait pas un bon père, persuadé que cet enfant ne l'aimerait pas. Un sourire triste se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il tira l'adolescent contre son torse, le forçant à une dernière étreinte.

\- « n'oublie jamais que ton père t'aime, d'accord ? » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure, au creux de son oreille « prends soin de ta mère »

Le bruit d'une explosion se mêla à cet instant entre un père et son fils ; il repoussa son fils, dont les joues se recouvraient peu à peu de larmes et s'approcha de son épouse. Il était là, planté face à elle, n'osant pas faire un seul geste ; ils n'étaient pas ce genre de couple à se prendre dans les bras constamment, à s'échanger des baisers enflammés. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

\- « je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te dire que je t'aime » souffla-t-il, maladroitement « sûrement parce que je suis Shikamaru Nara et que tu es Temari Sabaku, je n'oublierais jamais l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard ; pas le regard cette kunoichi féroce, mais le regard de ce bout de femme, incroyablement irrésistible »  
\- « arrête Shikam-.. »  
\- « non, il faut que je termine ; je suis désolé pour tous les trucs cons que j'ai pu faire, toutes ces fois où au lieu de passer un moment avec toi, j'étais au boulot » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « je suis fier d'être marié à une telle femme que toi »

Un hoquet de surprise le prit lorsque la poigne ferme de son épouse se referma sur le col de son haut ; il sentait son souffle si près de son visage et cette lueur colérique dans ses yeux lui arracha un frisson.

\- « Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'écria une voix féminine

Dans un geste délicat, une tignasse rose se glissa entre les deux amants, les sourcils froncés ; elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et d'un air réprobateur, lui intima de se taire.

\- « tu ferais mieux de bien écouter ces mots, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de t'en foutre et de faire ta forte tête » lança la rose  
\- « mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? » souffla rageusement la kunoichi de Suna  
\- « c'est la guerre » lâcha quelqu'un, dans un murmure douloureux

Ces trois mots suffirent à faire taire toutes les personnes aux alentours ; le grand brun posa son regard sur la demoiselle qui avait laissée échapper ces mots et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était là, tenant contre elle ses deux enfants, les mains tremblantes ; et ces yeux, il y avait cette fêlure au fond de ces yeux.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Hinata ? » souffla la blonde, les sourcils froncés

Une brune, dont les cheveux se retenaient en deux chignons, s'approcha de la douce Hyuuga et passa un bras protecteur autour de ces épaules ; elles étaient toutes les deux dans un sale état.

\- « le village subit une lourde attaque, nous ne sommes pas préparés et l'Hokage.. » un frisson le prit à ce souvenir qui le hantait « Naruto est tombé au combat »

Les mains tremblantes, le Nara posa son regard sur la sœur du Kazekage ; les sanglots de l'épouse du Hokage coupaient le silence. Elle souffrait terriblement, elle était sûrement hantée elle aussi par la vision de son époux, baignant dans son sang ; il ferma les yeux, un instant, tentant maladroitement de faire fuir cette image. Le blond était son camarade depuis si longtemps ; il se rappelait parfaitement de toutes ces fois où ils avaient faits les quatre cents coups, ensemble, entre les murs de l'académie.

\- « mais.. » souffla la blonde « qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici, alors ? nous devons nous battre pour le village »  
\- « et nous le ferons, Temari » lança Saï, les bras croisés sur son torse « mais pas vous »

L'information sembla l'atteindre et elle écarquilla les yeux, posant un regard embué sur son époux ; elle ne faisait plus partie des combattants, à présent, elle faisait partie des mères qui devaient protéger leurs enfants. Mais lui, Shikamaru, il resterait défendre le village. Cette simple pensée lui arracha un sanglot et elle se réfugia entre ces bras musclés, humant son odeur de tabac froid.

\- « ne fais pas ça » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « c'est ma mission, je protégerais le roi »  
\- « c'est du suicide, si lui est tombé, alors vous, vous.. » un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres « vous courez à votre perte »  
\- « s'il te plaît, Temari, ne me forces pas à t'endormir comme Saï l'a fait avec Ino »

Le souffle court, elle releva son regard tremblant vers le visage de son époux ; il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans ces yeux.

\- « tu dois les conduire au village de ton frère, c'est ton rôle ; ces villageois sont entre tes mains, la vie de notre fils est entre tes mains » souffla-t-il

Les yeux embués, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un baiser tendre, empli de cet amour qui les liait depuis tant d'années. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, cet homme. Son front contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux, ces mains sur les joues de son amant.

\- « et par-dessus tout, ne m'attend pas » lâcha-t-il

Elle posa un regard plein d'incompréhension sur lui et se heurta à ce sourire sur ses lèvres, à ces larmes qui perlaient au coin de ces prunelles brunes ; il était beau.

\- « tu la dis toi-même, cette mission est du suicide ; ne m'attends pas, sois heureuse »

Le bruit d'une explosion flotta dans l'air, bien trop proche des portes et un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres ; le visage de son amant se déforma de peur et il la repoussa, lui fourrant son sac dans les mains. Elle détestait voir cette expression sur son visage.

\- « c'est le moment, Temari » souffla la rose, d'un ton grave  
\- « allons-y » ordonna-t-elle

Elle attrapa la main de son fils et s'empressa de prendre les rennes de ce groupe ; les vies d'une centaine de villageois étaient entre ces mains, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils s'éloignaient lentement, des portes et le bruit des sanglots flottait dans l'air ; la majorité des hommes était restée défendre le village et elle avait cette sale intuition dans les tripes. Elle sentait les tremblements de son fils ; elle osa un regard vers les portes et croisa le regard embué de son époux. Elle le savait, elle l'attendrait quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de cet idiot.

Une légère grimace au bord des lèvres, il remercia silencieusement le médecin qui pansait sa blessure et sauta sur ses deux pieds ; l'hôpital était dans un mauvais état et le nombre de blessés ne cessait d'augmenter. Et parmi tous ces visages, il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître Hiashi Hyuuga et Sasuke Uchiha ; deux des shinobis les plus puissants du village. Un mauvais pressentiment le prenait aux tripes ; sans un mot de plus, il s'élança par la fenêtre. Les rues n'étaient plus reconnaissables ; toute la joie qui avait couvert le village avait simplement disparu. Il étouffa une quinte de toux entre ces lèvres et s'empressa de rejoindre ces camarades qui se battaient en première ligne.

Son regard se confronta à la dureté de la réalité ; une centaine de corps traînaient sur le sol, des camarades qu'il avait appréciés, des villageois qui s'étaient battus avec courage. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ramassa le katana, à ses pieds ; faisant passer un peu de son chakra dans l'arme. D'un bond agile, il se pressa aux côtés de son meilleur ami et blessa gravement un ennemi sans une once de regret.

\- « elles sont parties ? » souffla le chef du clan Akimichi  
\- « oui, ta femme et ta fille faisaient partis du groupe »  
\- « bien, alors je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire »

Ils échangèrent un regard ; ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'époque du bac à sable, leurs familles étaient liées depuis des décennies et là, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment, ils se remercièrent d'être là. Les prunelles du roux se teintèrent soudainement d'un voile de tristesse.

\- « Shikamaru, tu sais, si.. » commença-t-il  
\- « tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis fier de toi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je prendrais soin de ta famille jusqu'à mon dernier souffle »  
\- « merci Shikamaru »


	3. mad world

01_ mad world

Les bombes pleuvaient sur les décombres du village ; les semaines s'échappaient, les jours se mêlaient aux nuits. Dans un grognement plein de rage, il balança son gant noir à ses pieds et planta l'aiguille dans sa cuisse ; il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et s'empressa de recoudre sa blessure, tant bien que mal. Son regard croisa les prunelles bienveillantes de son meilleur ami et il lui lança un sourire ; ces sourires, c'était la seule trace de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Une quinte de toux le prit et il se plia légèrement en deux, sa tête se cognant contre ses genoux ; quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et il grimaça, les essuyant d'un revers de manche. L'hôpital n'était plus ; les blessés avaient été évacués quelques jours avant, mais les médecins reposaient sous les décombres. Une bouteille d'eau roula jusqu'à ces pieds et il plongea ses iris bruns dans les yeux du grand brun, assis devant lui ; ils ne se quittaient pas tous les trois. Son regard effleura un instant le corps de son camarade et une légère grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres ; il balança la bouteille d'eau aux pieds du blessé.

\- « nettoie ta blessure, tu sais que si ça continue, dans cet état, une infection te tuera » souffla le Nara  
\- « tant pis, au moins si je meurs, je sais que ma famille est en sûreté »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun ; c'était étrange, il avait connu un Saï en quête d'identité, cherchant tant bien que mal une réponse à toutes ces questions, à tous ces sentiments et là, il était face à un Saï, serein d'avoir mis sa famille en sûreté. En tentant le sauvetage d'un shinobi prit dans les décombres, le brun s'était retrouvé coincé sous un amas de pierres ; ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps, mais ni Chôji ni Shikamaru n'avaient Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa jambe et versa quelques gouttes d'eau sur la blessure ; bien trop profonde, sûrement qu'il finirait par perdre sa jambe. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa un morceau de tissu autour de sa plaie, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- « tu dois rejoindre le prochain convoi, Saï » souffla le brun « ça ne s'arrangera pas ta blessure et tu ne peux pas perdre la vie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, ta famille t'attends »  
\- « les vôtres vous attendent, vous aussi » répliqua-t-il « partez avec moi »  
\- « tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, mais nous devons nous battre »  
\- « elle ne te manque pas ? »

La question le prit par surprise ; il passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes et haussa simplement les épaules. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, les visages de son épouse et de son fils lui venaient, et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ils étaient là, encore. Sûrement que ça le tenait en vie, d'une certaine manière.

\- « normalement, le prochain convoi part dans deux heures ; tu prends celui-là »  
\- « mais Shikama-.. »  
\- « non » le coupa-t-il « soit tu prends ce convoi de ton plein gré, soit je t'assomme »

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du blessé et il acquiesça, faiblement ; ces derniers temps, Shikamaru était devenu têtu. Le Nara se releva tant bien que mal de sous les décombres ; une petite cachette qu'ils avaient trouvés par hasard et fit signe à ces camarades qu'ils pouvaient se joindre à lui. Chôji s'échappa des décombres à son tour, aidant tant bien que mal un Saï affaibli ; il le soutenait. Cette zone du pays avait subi tant de pertes ; et sûrement qu'il n'y avait plus personne à sauver dans ce coin. Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et remit correctement son gant, tenant fermement son katana ; il l'avait trouvé le premier jour de la bataille, sur le sol et ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Ils avaient entendu quelques rumeurs sur ces convois, qui emmèneraient les blessés dans le pays le plus proche ; il espérait plus que tout que ce ne soit pas que des rumeurs, parce qu'ils le savaient tous les trois, si ça continuait, Saï ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

L'ancienne place qui servait de cimetière était le point de rendez-vous ; sous le soleil brûlant, ils s'y rendirent. Et Shikamaru ne retint pas ce soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un shinobi de Suna ; ils échangèrent un sourire maladroitement et il s'avança d'un pas assuré pour faire l'état de la blessure de leur camarade. L'échange ne dura que très peu de temps.

\- « un conseil ; ne restez pas trop longtemps dans le coin, si vous êtes blessés, vous serez tout seul » souffla le shinobi de Suna « c'est le dernier convoi pour cette zone »  
\- « comment ça se fait ? » demanda le roux, les sourcils froncés  
\- « la plupart des personnes qui restaient dans le coin ont été évacuées ou sont décédées ; en plus de votre ami, nous avons un autre blessé, mais les ordres sont les ordres, nous ne reviendrons plus dans cette zone »  
\- « merci, en tout cas ; nous allons sûrement rejoindre une autre zone »  
\- « faites attention à vous, le pays du Feu est dans un sale état »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et il s'approcha doucement de son camarade, allongé sur une civière ; le blessé s'empressa de lui offrir un sourire.

\- « dis, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste à l'idée que vous soyez seuls ? » demanda le blessé  
\- « ça, ça s'appelle l'amitié ; mais t'en fais pas pour nous » souffla le brun  
\- « ne mourez pas, s'il vous plaît ; j'ai besoin de vous »  
\- « comment ça ? » lâcha le roux, en se postant de l'autre côté de la civière  
\- « j'aurais besoin d'un ou deux témoins pour mon mariage »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres des deux meilleurs amis et ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement ; il était vrai qu'à une période, ils avaient douté de la sincérité du brun envers Ino, mais là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Chôji attrapa la main du blessé entre les siennes, les yeux embués.

\- « j'en serais honoré ; elle sera vraiment heureuse » s'exclama le roux  
\- « moi aussi, je serais vraiment content de te compter officiellement dans la famille » ajouta le Nara

Le shinobi déclara qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller et Shikamaru tapota doucement l'épaule de son camarade, un sourire sur les lèvres ; ils se quittaient, mais se retrouveraient, n'est ce pas ? Saï leva un pouce en l'air, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « je prendrais soin de vos familles jusqu'à votre retour, c'est une promesse »

Un grand sourire déforma les lèvres du roux et il leva son pouce en l'air, à son tour ; ils échangèrent un rapide signe de la main et le brun disparut au détour d'un arbre. Il s'en allait rejoindre les siens, tout se passerait bien. Ils restèrent là, un instant, fixant le chemin qu'ils avaient pris ; ils se sentaient un peu plus léger à ce moment.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et sauta sur une énième branche ; ils s'avançaient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, espérant rejoindre la zone suivante avant la tombée de la nuit. Il jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami et se concentra sur la route ; en réalité, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui avait causé cette cinquième guerre. Un ennemi un peu trop puissant s'était pointé du jour au lendemain, dévastant leur village et assassinant par la même occasion le Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki ; les shinobis s'étaient succéder à partir de là, chacun tentant maladroitement de venger leur chef, mais ils mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Le visage souriant du jeune Uzumaki se glissa dans son esprit et un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres ; qui aurait crû que cet homme perdrait la vie, un jour ? Le héros du village.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres du chef Akimichi et il s'arrêta dans sa course, cherchant du regard son meilleur ami ; posé sur une branche, il regardait avec effroi la zone qu'ils venaient de rejoindre. Les iris bruns du chef Nara se heurtèrent au massacre ; des centaines de corps traînaient sur le sol, du sang tâchaient l'herbe et l'odeur de chair brûlé lui arracha un haut de coeur. Dans un bond agile, il se jeta dans le vide, tombant sur ces deux pieds ; sans attendre son meilleur ami, il s'élança dans les décombres.

\- « il y a quelqu'un ? » s'écria-t-il

Il s'en fichait des ennemis à cet instant ; les corps de ces personnes révélaient en lui bien trop de noirceur. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se confronta au silence. La silhouette forte de son camarade se pencha à ces côtés, ramassant une poupée en mauvais état ; des enfants étaient morts, sous ces décombres. Pendant une seconde, le brun imagina son fils, là, quelque part et il tenta de faire taire les battements effrénés de son cœur ; son regard croisa celui de son ami.

\- « il y a forcément des rescapés, aide-moi » souffla le brun

Et sans un mot, le roux s'élança dans une direction au hasard, appelant sans cesse une quelconque personne. Le grand brun se jeta de l'autre côté, ses pieds évitant maladroitement les corps ; ses iris bruns foulaient ces atrocités et au fond de lui, il savait très bien que s'il s'en sortait vivant de cette situation, les séquelles seraient là. Il ne trouva rien, pas un seul survivant de son côté et lorsqu'il retourna auprès du jeune Akimichi, il se heurta avec soulagement au sourire de son meilleur ami.

\- « je les ai trouvés, planqués sous des décombres » s'exclama le roux, son pouce en l'air

Dans l'ombre du roux, se tenaient maladroitement une petite fille et une jeune femme ; le regard du brun se confronta en silence au ventre rond de la demoiselle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la grossesse de Temari, d'à quel point ça avait été dure pour elle et d'à quel point il avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir sur la table d'opération ; cette femme, vivrait-elle ? Si le travail commençait sur le champ de bataille, il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à la maintenir en vie, il n'était pas médecin.  
Il se pencha légèrement et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant ; un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Dans un tableau si horrible, voir une enfant lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

\- « vous êtes blessés ? » demanda-t-il

La femme enceinte secoua la tête, de droite à gauche.

\- « pas vraiment, quelques égratignures, mais rien de grave » déclara-t-elle  
\- « à combien de mois, vous êtes ? »  
\- « bientôt à terme » souffla-t-elle, une lueur bien trop triste dans les yeux

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, passant une main légèrement tremblante dans ses mèches brunes ; il sentait que ça poserait problème à un moment, cette histoire.

\- « nous allons trouver un coin tranquille dans les montagnes, pour quelques jours ; nous avons besoin de reprendre quelques forces » expliqua le brun « vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Elle acquiesça à sa question et leur emboîta le pas ; Chôji n'eut aucun mal à récupérer la petite fille sur son dos, la faisant sautiller joyeusement. Shikamaru enviait cette partie de la personnalité de son camarade ; il souriait constamment, ça lui faisait plaisir d'une certaine manière de le voir ainsi. Ça l'aidait à tenir le coup dans toutes ces atrocités.

Par chance, sûrement, ils tombèrent sur une petite grotte à l'abri des regards ; elle servirait d'abri pour quelques jours, c'était amplement suffisant. Ils établirent un camp tant bien que mal et le brun s'installa contre l'une des parois, à bout de souffle. Le bout de ses doigts toucha délicatement sa cuisse meurtrie et une légère grimace déforma ses lèvres ; elle n'était pas très profonde, mais assez pour qu'une douleur sans nom le prenne. Il attrapa la bouteille que son meilleur ami lança vers lui et déversa quelques gouttes sur la plaie ; deux mains fines se glissèrent sous ses yeux.

\- « je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai quelques bases » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça faiblement ; il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec qui que ce soit. Un peu gêné, il exécuta les ordres qu'elle lui donnait et se défit de son pantalon ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon devant une femme autre que sa mère, sa meilleure amie et son épouse. Dieu que Temari l'aurait tuée de ses propres mains si elle avait été dans la grotte ; cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire, qu'il étouffa entre ses lèvres. Elle releva un regard surpris vers lui et il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « je pensais à ce que mon épouse dirait si elle me trouvait dans une telle situation, avec une autre femme » souffla le brun, un petit sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « oh bordel, tu serais sûrement mort » s'exclama le roux

Le rire de Chôji résonna un instant dans la grotte et celui du brun se mêla au sien, au bout de quelques secondes ; parce que dans ce massacre, ils avaient besoin d'une petite lueur.

Elle faisait preuve d'une grande délicatesse, désinfectant sa plaie ; puis la fermant avec du fil et une aiguille. Ses mains douces frôlaient sa peau meurtrie et il ne dit rien, de tout le long ; observant simplement ces gestes. Peut - être que ça finirait par lui servir, non ? Et lorsqu'elle termina, il remit correctement son pantalon, reprenant sa place initiale.

\- « vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux shinobis  
\- « depuis vraiment longtemps, nos familles traînent ensemble depuis des décennies » souffla le roux  
\- « comment se fait-il que votre fille et vous, soyez toujours en vie ? »

Elle coula un regard vers la petite fille, qui somnolait la tête sur les genoux de l'imposant Akimichi ; il caressait ses mèches brunes d'une main délicate. Oui, ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait pris soin de sa propre fille, sa princesse ; elle lui manquait.

\- « en fait, ce n'est pas ma fille ; je l'ai trouvé au milieu des décombres, en larmes » expliqua-t-elle, une lueur triste dans les yeux « je l'ai prise avec moi et nous nous sommes cachés »  
\- « heureusement que vous étiez là, pour elle, alors » s'exclama le rouquin « je suis Chôji Akimichi »  
\- « Fune Yoshihiro » se présenta-t-elle, à son tour « et elle, elle s'appelle Mitsuha »

À l'entente de son prénom, la petite fille releva un regard endormi vers les trois adultes ; le roux lui intima de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, doucement. Le brun tendit une main vers la jeune femme, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

\- « Shikamaru Nara, merci pour ma blessure ; savez-vous depuis combien de temps tout ça a commencé ? je vous avoue, qu'étant sur le terrain, nous n'avons pas fait attention »  
\- « vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle

Il acquiesça silencieusement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- « ça a commencé il y a plus de dix mois, déjà »


	4. it'll be fine, right

02_ it'll be fine, right

Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux et un amas de gouttes de pluie s'écrasa sur le pays du Feu ; ses prunelles brunes ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cette alliance à son doigt. Dix mois s'étaient envolés ; dix longs mois où elle n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ne dit rien en sentant la silhouette imposant de son meilleur ami près de lui ; Chôji prit place silencieusement, ses iris se perdant dans le mauvais temps qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

\- « tu penses à elle, n'est-ce-pas ? » souffla le rouquin, au bout de quelques secondes « je le sais parce que je ne cesse de penser à Karui, à son doux visage et au dernier sourire qu'elle m'a fait »

Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du chef Nara ; parfois, ça lui faisait encore un peu étrange de voir son meilleur ami avec une femme. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa timidité après tout ; et pourtant, il s'était mis en couple avec cette femme et n'avait cessé de la combler jusqu'au dernier instant. Et sûrement qu'il était un bien meilleur époux que lui. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « je me demande ce qu'elle fait » lâcha le brun, dans un murmure  
\- « elle est sûrement en train de se battre pour que la guerre cesse, près de son frère »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça ; sûrement qu'elle faisait ça. Le doux visage de son fils se glissa dans son esprit et cela suffit à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur ; le bras imposant du roux passa autour de ses épaules et il le tira dans une étreinte maladroite.

\- « puis, t'en fais pas, n'oublie pas la promesse de Saï »

Il acquiesça et lui rendit son étreinte ; bordel ce qu'il était content de l'avoir près de lui. Il aurait déjà cédé sa place à la démence au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, sans lui. Chôji lui ébouriffa les cheveux, délicatement, comme un père ferait à son fils et s'échappa dans un coin, prendre repos. Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fit de même.

Un grognement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tenta de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Morphée ; une main minuscule frappa contre sa joue, une énième fois et il posa son regard brun sur la jeune Mitsuha. Elle était là, un poisson grillé entre les mains, qu'elle lui tendait ; il aurait aimé lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, mais ce petit sourire sur les lèvres, l'acheva. Il lui souffla un « merci » maladroit et attrapa son déjeuner, croquant généreusement dedans. Ses iris ébènes se posèrent un peu partout dans la grotte et il se rapprocha maladroitement de son meilleur ami ; un simple sourire en guise de bonjour et il s'installa près des deux adultes. Un frisson prit la jeune femme et sans un mot, il lui tendit sa veste.

\- « non, gardez-la, ce n'est pas la peine » souffla-t-elle, gênée « vous en avez besoin »  
\- « je ne suis pas enceinte, prenez-la » ordonna-t-il « dans votre état, vous devez faire le moins possible »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Fune et elle attrapa la veste, se couvrant le corps ; le mauvais temps n'était pas passé et dans cette obscurité, le brun se dit qu'au moins, les traces de sang auraient disparus du sol qu'ils foulaient. Il termina silencieusement son déjeuner et retourna dans un coin de la grotte. Les ombres dansaient sur le plafond ; ça aurait pu être une vue plaisante s'il n'y avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui sciait les tripes.

Les jours passaient, lentement ; toutes les journées se ressemblaient. Sûrement, que pendant un instant, ils avaient espéré que des renforts viennent les prendre en charge, mais les choses n'avançaient pas et lorsque Chôji croisa des ennemis en allant récupérer quelques poissons dans un étang, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Les convois avaient disparu dans cette zone, aussi et ils se voyaient dans l'obligation d'emmener Fune et Mitsuha, avec eux, s'adaptant à leurs rythmes. Un rythme un peu trop lent, selon Shikamaru.

Une main protectrice sur son ventre, elle s'appuya à un arbre qui traînait par là et se plia légèrement en deux ; à bout de souffle, elle essuya maladroitement les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Dans un bond agile, il se posta près d'elle, une main dans son dos.

\- « tout se passe bien ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « j'ai un peu mal au ventre, mais ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'une pause »  
\- « la pause est obligatoire ? »  
\- « Shikamaru » le réprimanda le rouquin « faites une pause, je vais voir s'il y a de l'eau dans le coin, avec Mitsuha »

Un soupir légèrement agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il observa le dos de son meilleur ami disparaître au détour d'un coin de forêt ; son regard se posa sur la jeune femme et il entreprit de la faire s'asseoir, aux pieds de l'arbre. Les mains dans les poches, ses iris bruns vagabondèrent sur le ventre rond de Fune ; ça lui rappelait un tas de souvenirs, un tas de bons souvenirs. Dans un geste lent, il s'accroupit face à elle et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

\- « la grossesse de mon épouse était compliquée, elle avait constamment mal et lors de l'accouchement, j'ai failli la perdre ; mais elle était de nature assez énergique » lâcha-t-il « alors, parfois, je mettais mes mains sur son ventre et j'entamais la discussion avec le bébé, je lui faisais savoir que j'étais là ; ça le calmait un peu et ça laissait du répit à sa mère »

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et elle acquiesça, déposant ses mains par-dessus les siennes. Il appréciait sa compagnie, bien que ça ne fasse que quelques jours ; elle était agréable et avait de la discussion, de la répartie, ça lui rappelait en quelque sorte Temari.

\- « il se calme, c'est dingue » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « où est le père de l'enfant ? tu n'as pas d'alliance, ce n'est pas commun »  
\- « ce n'était pas un homme bon, j'ai pris la fuite loin de lui »  
\- « je vois, ne t'en fais pas ; aucun de nous ne te poussera à retourner près de lui, tu n'auras qu'à changer de nom en arrivant à Suna, j'ai des amis très haut placé »  
\- « très haut placé, vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle, avec un léger rire  
\- « je suis marié à la sœur du Kazekage et je suis le conseiller du Hokage ; très haut placé, du coup »

Il n'eut aucun mal à lire la surprise dans les iris bleutés de la demoiselle ; il haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Oui, ça avait surprit plus d'une personne que le flemmard du village caché de la Feuille soit un ami intime de ces personnes. Et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit le petit pied du bébé taper contre la paroi du ventre.

\- « c'est un ou une boxeuse, en tout cas » lança-t-il  
\- « oh oui, ça ne s'arrête jamais » elle esquissa un sourire « tu as beaucoup d'enfants ? »  
\- « un seul, en fait ; un fils, Shikadai, dans l'adolescence »  
\- « Shikadai ? c'est un truc de famille le Shika au début du prénom ? »  
\- « oui, mon père s'appelait Shikaku et mon grand-père s'appelait Shikamasa »

Elle acquiesça, profitant de la présence du brun qui calmait son enfant ; il était délicat dans ces gestes. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle déposa sa tête contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux, quelques minutes ; le brun ne dit rien, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le silence qui accompagnait la nature avait quelque chose de plaisant ; ça lui faisait du bien d'être là.  
Et soudainement, l'instant magique se dissipa. Le souffle coupé, il croisa les iris de la brune ; cette panique dans ses yeux lui hurlait qu'elle avait entendu la même chose que lui. D'un bond agile, il se planta sur ses deux pieds, attrapant son katana qui traînait sur le sol.

\- « je suis désolé, je-.. » commença-t-il, paniqué

Une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se releva, prenant appui sur l'arbre. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et planta ces iris bruns dans les prunelles ébènes de l'homme.

\- « calme-toi, Shikamaru » s'exclama-t-elle « je ne bouge pas, vas-y »

Les tremblements qui le paralysaient se calmèrent et il acquiesça, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- « si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici vingt minutes, tu t'en vas ; toujours tout droit, évites les coins un peu trop a découvert, Suna devrait être à un jour de marche, encore » lâcha-t-il, sans prendre une inspiration « restes en vie, s'il te plaît et si quelqu'un te demande, tu t'appelles Yoshino Nara, on prendra soin de toi si tu donnes ce nom »

Et dans un bond agile, il s'élança à travers les arbres. Ce son lui revint en mémoire et un frisson lui traversa le corps ; ce timbre de voix, il le connaissait par cœur. Il doubla la cadence, tentant de faire taire les battements de son cœur maladroit ; et bien qu'il n'était pas spécialement croyant, il se surprit à prier un dieu qui les tuait tous un par un. Les yeux embués, il débarqua près d'un étang et un violent haut de cœur le prit ; le corps inerte de Chôji trempait dans l'eau, qui se teintait peu à peu de rouge. Un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, il était là ; tombant à genoux, le brun fondit en larmes. Ses poings s'écrasèrent brutalement contre le sol et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres ; un cri plein de désespoir. Le visage enfantin du jeune Akimichi se glissa dans son esprit et il fut enveloppé par des tremblements ; ça lui faisait si mal.

Un petit corps se heurta à son dos, dans un élan brutal et il posa son regard ébène sur le visage larmoyant de la petite Mitsuha ; elle tremblait, ses vêtements couverts de ce liquide pourpre. Il essuya ces larmes d'un revers de manche maladroit et se jeta près du corps de son meilleur ami ; sans un mot, sans une larme de plus, il récupéra son alliance et poussa doucement le corps dans l'étang. Ses iris observèrent un instant le corps imposant de son meilleur ami qui s'échappait dans l'eau et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rugueuses ; lentement, il leva son pouce en l'air, pris de légers tremblements.

\- « c'est une promesse, Chôji » souffla-t-il « je prendrais soin d'elles, t'en fais pas pour ça ; je t'aime mon vieux »

Une légère bourrasque de vent glissa entre ses mèches brunes et il s'empressa de balancer la petite Mitsuha sur son épaule, tel un vieux sac de légumes ; ses pas effrénés traversèrent la forêt dense et il s'approcha à la hâte de la brune, qui l'attendait toujours près de l'arbre.

\- « on s'en va » lâcha-t-il

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la tira derrière lui, sans une once de douceur dans ces gestes ; le corps ensanglanté de son meilleur ami se glissa dans son esprit et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir pu emmener le corps du roux avec lui. Fune exerça une petite pression sur la main du brun.

\- « où est Chôji ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton doux

Mais un simple silence lui répondit ; il continuait d'avancer d'un pas effréné, jetant de temps à autre, des regards inquiets derrière eux. Les vêtements ensanglantés de la petite Mitsuha lui hurlaient la vérité, mais une partie d'elle avait besoin de l'entendre ; parce qu'elle appréciait ce grand garçon, imposant, souriant et maladroit.

\- « Shikamaru, réponds-moi » s'exclama-t-elle

D'un regard noir, il lui intima de se taire et doubla la cadence. Les sourcils froncés, elle eut envie de lui mettre une gifle et de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien ; mais ce n'était pas ça, la vérité, rien n'allait et sûrement qu'ils allaient tous mourir, ici. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

\- « Shikamaru, attends » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton implorant « attends, je te dis »  
\- « mais bon sang, fait un putain d'effort » s'écria-t-il, d'une voix colérique

Mais il se heurta à cette douleur qui déformait les traits de la jeune femme ; il écarquilla les yeux et déglutit, les yeux légèrement embués soudainement. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- « non » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure « ce n'est pas possible, merde »  
\- « j'ai perdu les eaux, je suis tellement désolé »

Il était impuissant ; la situation commençait à lui échapper, toujours un peu plus, au fur et à mesure. Il essuya ces quelques larmes qui dévalaient ces joues rugueuses rageusement et la tira derrière lui, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient être à l'abri le temps qu'elle mets au monde son bébé. C'était étrange, mais lui, le grand stratège du village caché de la Feuille, commençait doucement à succomber à la panique ; ça lui tordait les entrailles et l'alliance de Chôji qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche ne l'aidait pas. Parce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit là ; lui, il aurait su comment agir, il aurait été à la hauteur. Un énième gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et une grimace tordit les lèvres du brun ; elle repoussa la main du Nara et les plaqua contre son ventre douloureux.

Sûrement encore sous le choc, Mitsuha ne dit rien ; il la déposa au pied d'un arbre et s'approcha de Fune. Elle semblait sur le point de vivre un enfer ; comme ci l'univers ne l'était déjà pas assez. Il déposa une main délicate dans son dos.

\- « est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça, silencieusement ? »

Sa question se heurta au cri douloureux qui s'extirpa des lèvres de la brune et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur ; peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir sur le terrain. Dans un geste brutal, elle s'agrippa au bras du brun.

\- « attends » souffla-t-elle « Shikamaru, il y a un problème avec le bébé »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par problème ? »  
\- « est-ce que tu peux jeter un coup d'œil entre mes jambes, s'il te plaît ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et il acquiesça vivement, l'installant à son tour au pied de l'arbre ; il tira sur les pans de son pantalon, maladroitement et jeta un coup d'œil entre les cuisses de la brune. Et effectivement, il se passait quelque chose. Il attrapa le genou de la brune dans sa main et exerça une pression brutale.

\- « stop, arrêtes » s'exclama-t-il « tu perds du sang, si ça continue tu-.. »  
\- « il faut que tu sauves le bébé, Shikamaru » le coupa-t-elle

Un sentiment d'impuissance le prit dans les entrailles ; ce même sentiment qui l'avait enveloppé lorsqu'il s'était confronté au corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- « je ne peux pas.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « sois un homme et fais sortir mon bébé, je t'en supplie »  
\- « mais Fune, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ; je ne pourrais pas t'amener au village dans les temps, il y a peu de chance que j'y parvienne, tu te videras de ton sang »  
\- « je m'en fiche, ce bébé est tout ce que j'ai ; s'il te plaît, Shikamaru »  
\- « je ne saurais même pas m'y prendre, je suis un stratège, je ne suis même pas un combattant et sûrement pas un médecin »

Il posa son regard ébène sur ses mains tremblantes ; il était sûrement bien trop pathétique, à cet instant. Un sanglot le prit et il l'étouffa tant bien que mal entre ses lèvres ; dans un geste délicat, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, brutalement. Un baiser d'une brutale tendresse ; il ne dit rien, répondit à son baiser et acquiesça. Un baiser d'adieu, n'est-ce pas?


	5. with or without you

03_ with or without you

La pluie s'acharnait sur le pays du Feu ; des torrents de larmes s'abattaient sur cette terre bafouée par la violence et le sang. Un énième gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Yoshihiro. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de désinfecter la lame d'un kunaï et esquissa un sourire ; c'était étrange, ce bout d'homme avait fait bien plus en deux semaines que le père de son enfant. Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et remercia le ciel pour la pluie qui couvrait ses larmes ; elle connaissait déjà la fin de tout ça. Elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres.

Les mains tremblantes, il coinça un juron entre ses dents et nettoya la lame de son kunaï ; il ne l'avait pas vraiment utilisé depuis le début de cette fichue guerre, le katana qu'il avait trouvé par hasard lui suffisait amplement. D'un pas maladroit, il s'accroupit devant les cuisses de la brune et retira son vieux pull ; ce bébé aurait besoin d'un endroit où il serait au chaud, à la sortie de son cocon. Il le coinça au pied de l'arbre et posa son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme ; elle semblait tant souffrir et lui, il allait aggraver son cas. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêtait à abandonner cette idée lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sur son poignet.

\- « ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux

Il se retrouvait happé par le regard de la brune ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça. Elle lui avait rapidement montrée là où il devrait planter la lame de son kunaï et ce qu'il devrait faire, ensuite ; pourtant, cette idée le terrifiait. Il prit une inspiration, sûrement dans le but de prendre un peu de courage et approcha la lame du ventre rond de la demoiselle.

\- « attends » supplia-t-elle « il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

Le brun resta en suspens, un instant, écoutant ses mots qui se mêlaient au son de la pluie.

\- « promets-moi de prendre soin de ce bébé » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante « tu as fait plus pour ce bébé et moi que mon propre père et mon époux, tu as pris soin de nous et je veux que tu prennes soin de ce bébé, après ma mort »

Un faible sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du chef Nara et il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche tremblant, acquiesçant vivement à ces mots. Elle tendit le bras et caressa sa joue rugueuse du bout des doigts, d'un geste délicat.

\- « je sens que c'est un petit garçon, est-ce que j'ai le droit de choisir son prénom ? » souffla-t-elle, dans un gémissement de douleur « s'il-te-plaît »  
\- « c'est ton fils, bien sûr que tu as le droit, idiote » lança-t-il, entre deux sanglots discrets  
\- « Shikae Nara, ça sonne bien, non ? »

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; vite remplacé par un gémissement de douleur et il acquiesça, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « ça sonne très bien, je ne manquerais pas de lui parler de son incroyable maman, d'à quel point elle était forte et magnifique »

Avec une grande délicatesse, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le front tremblant de la brune ; et dans un élan de courage, il planta la lame dans son abdomen. Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lui glaça le sang et il prit tant bien que mal sur lui pour ne pas s'effondrer à son tour ; et pour ne pas réagir lorsqu'elle tomba dans les pommes. Les mains sur les oreilles, Mitsuha détourna le regard ; en larmes. Il avait enregistré chaque geste, chaque mot qu'elle lui avait soufflée, entre deux gémissements de douleur ; et il tenta de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les mains tremblantes, il arracha délicatement l'enfant aux entrailles de sa mère et le déposa dans son pull ébène ; le couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'empressa de coller son oreille à la poitrine de Fune, cherchant désespérément le son des battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, mais il se heurta au silence macabre ; à la froideur de son corps et cette expression dans ses yeux. Il lui ferma les yeux, délicatement et la couvrit tant bien que mal de sa veste ; il se retrouvait en tee-shirt sous la pluie, mais s'en fichait bien à cet instant. En deux heures, il avait perdu deux personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui ; il se sentait vide. Les pleurs du nourrisson résonnaient entre les arbres et deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher d'eux ; ce sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Dans un souffle douloureux, il leur tourna le dos.

\- « ce n'est pas le moment, partez » souffla-t-il, dans un grognement

Le rire d'un des deux hommes se mêla aux pleurs de l'enfant et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; son regard se porta sur la douce Mitsuha, la tête entre les genoux et sur ce bébé, en larmes. Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et attrapa son katana, contre l'arbre.

\- « s'il vous plaît, partez »

Il fit face aux deux individus, sans un mot ; une fêlure au fond des yeux, ses mains tâchées du sang de Fune. Sûrement qu'à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour s'éveiller dans son lit, la douce odeur exotique de Temari dans l'air et sa présence rassurante près de lui. La pluie résonnait dans son esprit ; il sentait cette obscurité près de lui, qui se collait à sa peau, qui entrait dans son corps, qui coulait dans ses veines. Un des deux hommes, un blondinet à l'allure robuste esquissa un sourire en remarquant le bandeau du village caché de la Feuille, attaché sur le bras du jeune Nara ; il fronça les sourcils.

\- « eh, regarde ça ; il est du même village que le gros »

Ses iris brunes effleurèrent ces deux hommes et dans un élan agile, il s'élança avec rage. Il n'eut aucun mal à prendre la vie du premier ; la lame de son katana se planta dans son cœur avec une précision surprenante et il écouta le bruit étouffé de son corps qui tombe au sol. Son regard rencontra celui du blond qui se tenait devant lui et il s'élança vers lui, son katana en main ; le combat fut plus rude, son arme lui échappa des mains et il balança son poing dans l'abdomen de son ennemi. Les larmes de Mitsuha ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues et il dévia la trajectoire d'un shuriken qui se dirigeait vers elle ; un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la lame du kunaï de l'homme entra en contact avec son visage, l'entaillant profondément. D'un coup de pied agile, il envoya valser l'arme et se précipita sur lui ; le dos du blond heurta brutalement le sol et il le roua de coups, sans prendre une inspiration. Il ne tarda pas à rendre son dernier souffle dans un craquement d'os désagréable.

La vue des corps sous ses yeux lui arracha un haut de cœur et il prit sur lui pour ne pas vomir ses tripes ; qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Il était un tueur ; ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et le visage de Temari se glissa dans son esprit ; qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il était un monstre.

Une quinte de toux violente le prit et il se plia en deux, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres ; il grimaça lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la plaie sur son visage. Il tourna les talons, sans un mot et s'approcha du corps inerte de la brune ; son sang s'échappait entre les brins d'herbe et il se pencha doucement pour récupérer le bébé, le collant contre son torse chaud. Ses iris rencontrèrent le regard effrayé de la petite fille et il s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas lent ; cette terreur au fond de ses yeux lui glaça le sang.

\- « Mitsuha, ça va » souffla-t-il, d'une voix tremblante « tu ne crains rien, c'est moi »

Ses larmes ne cessaient de prendre la fuite sur ses joues d'enfant et le brun étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; il n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il fit un pas en avant, un pas de plus pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais la terreur au fond de ses yeux l'empêchait presque d'avancer.

\- « Mitsuha, c'est moi, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-il, au bord des larmes

Mais elle ne semblait pas se taire ; prise dans un amas de larmes, elle tentait tant bien que mal de survivre dans un univers horrible parce qu'à partir de ce jour, son enfance était bafouée. Il se mordit la lèvre brutalement et dans un élan délicat, claqua sa main contre la joue de la douce Mitsuha ; faisant taire ces larmes.

\- « eh, tu ne crains rien ; je te protège, je te protégerais toujours »

Elle sembla se taire un instant, cherchant dans les traits de ce visage ensanglanté la trace d'un ami ; et elle fondit dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il lui rendit son étreinte, un instant ; cette pauvre enfant avait assisté a bien plus d'atrocités qu'un tas de shinobis. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue délicatement.

\- « écoute-moi, le village n'est pas très loin, d'accord ? » expliqua-t-il « je t'emmène avec moi, je ne te lâche pas alors, tu dois monter sur mon dos et te cramponner, okay ? »

Bien qu'aucun mot ne sortait de ses lèvres, malgré son âge tardif ; elle acquiesça. Il resserra sa prise autour du bébé contre son torse et se pencha un instant, laissant l'enfant grimper dans son dos ; elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne si près du but.

Le bruit de ses pas effrénés se mêlait au son de la pluie, des éclairs, des battements de son cœur ; et plus d'une fois, il eût cette sale envie d'abandonner, de s'allonger sous un arbre, sous cette pluie et d'attendre son heure mais chaque fois, le doux visage arrondi de son meilleur ami se glissa dans son esprit, suivit du visage endormi du nourrisson, de la petite fille dans son dos, de Fune ; d'un tas de personnes qui attendaient patiemment des nouvelles.

Un jour de marche ; c'était ce qui l'éloignait du village caché du Sable, un seul jour. Dans quelques heures, il passerait la frontière entre les deux pays et les enfants seraient sain et sauf ; mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il parvienne aux portes du village. La pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux, et il serrait tant bien que mal le nourrisson contre son torse chaud ; priant un dieu invisible pour qu'il le maintienne en vie, encore un peu. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie au visage ne s'arrêtait pas et il n'était pas dupe ; ses forces le quittaient, doucement, mais il refusait d'arrêter là, si proche. Dans un élan brutal, il sauta sur une branche et s'élança dans les airs, doublant la cadence de ces pas.

La frontière se dessina sous ses yeux et il se retrouva happé dans un sable chaud ; la fraîcheur de la forêt lui manquait presque. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua le fond d'eau qu'il restait dans sa bouteille ; une gorgée pour Mitsuha et une gorgée pour Shikae. Il entreprit de couvrir délicatement la tête des enfants et s'avança dans la chaleur de désert ; le son des bombes, des cris, avait disparu du décor, mais il sentait ce sentiment qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, encore, ce sentiment de n'être en sûreté nul part.

Dans un geste lent, le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le sang séché sur son visage et une grimace glissa sur ses lèvres ; sûrement, qu'il n'était pas beau à voir, pas beau du tout. La marche était longue, interminable à ces yeux et ces forces s'échappaient doucement ; si bien que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami à ses oreilles, il esquissa un sourire. La démence sonnait à sa porte ; il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses prunelles brunes entrèrent en contact avec l'image floue du chef Akimichi, près de lui.

\- « je suis mort ? » demanda le brun, dans un souffle essoufflé « t'as maigri, non ? »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'image de Chôji, un paquet de chips dans les mains.

\- « dis Chôji, est-ce que tu as vu mon père ? »

Un simple hochement de la tête lui répondit et il esquissa un sourire, se concentrant sur ses pas ; les portes du village caché du Sable se dessinaient lentement sous ses yeux.

\- « dis lui que je suis fier d'être son fils et qu'il me manque, tous les jours »

Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et son regard se heurta au visage endormi du nourrisson dans ses bras ; dans un souffle, il se tourna vers le jeune Akimichi, qui semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans et esquissa un sourire.

\- « dis lui qu'à partir de maintenant, il a trois petits-enfants ; deux garçons et une fille »

L'image de Chôji esquissa un sourire et s'échappa en un amas de fumée ; le brun resta ainsi, debout dans ce désert, quelques minutes. C'était dingue comme cet idiot lui manquait, lui aussi. Une petite main tapa contre sa joue rugueuse et il posa son regard brun sur le visage de la jeune Mitsuha, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle désigna le village du bout du doigt et il acquiesça vivement ; ignorant ce vertige qui le prenait soudainement.

Plus les portes se rapprochaient, plus il se sentait lourd ; à bout de souffle, chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, semblait l'achever. Les mains tremblantes, il s'avançait lentement ; tout son corps le brûlait, terriblement et cette souffrance qui lui déchirait les entrailles, s'en était insupportable. Ses iris ébène se heurtèrent au regard d'un shinobi du village caché du Sable et il leva son pouce en l'air, un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme un idiot ; les sourcils froncés, le shinobi s'approcha doucement de lui, méfiant. Et toute méfiance s'échappa de son regard lorsqu'il rencontra les iris bleutés de l'enfant dans le dos du jeune Nara ; il eut juste le temps de récupérer le bébé dans ses bras que l'homme s'effondrait sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé.  
Et le cri désespéré d'une enfant brisa la paix du village.


	6. back to black

04_ back to black

Une amère odeur de désinfectant et une sensation de vulnérabilité ; le « bip bip » incessant qui se heurtait aux murs de la pièce lui arracha un grognement et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, une première fois. Le blanc de la pièce agressa légèrement sa vue ; il fut dans l'obligation d'attendre patiemment que ça passe et posa son regard ébène sur la pièce. Une chambre ; des draps blancs. Un paysage désertique par la fenêtre et une tignasse rose ; il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Shikamaru, tu m'entends ? » entendit-il

Une main se posa délicatement sur son front et ce simple contact lui arracha un frisson ; l'amère réalité lui revint en pleine face et les souvenirs de la guerre heurtèrent son esprit. Dans un geste brutal, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la jeta sur le matelas, s'installant à califourchon au-dessus d'elle ; elle aurait simplement pu lui donner un coup à la tête, mais la panique qu'elle lu dans ses yeux la toucha, au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses mains se refermèrent autour du cou de la rose et il ne sut pas si sur le coup, il tentait de la priver d'air ou bien de lui briser la nuque ; ses mouvements étaient mécaniques, comme ci il avait fait ça tout le long de son existence. Là où une multitude de personnes voyaient un homme en proie à une hallucination, lui, il se voyait sur un terrain ensanglanté, enveloppé par une odeur de chair brûlé, par cette sensation d'être en danger. Il resserra sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme, puis le trou noir.

Une amère odeur de désinfectant et une sensation de vulnérabilité ; le « bip bip » incessant qui se heurtait aux murs de la pièce lui arracha un grognement et il posa maladroitement son regard brun sur son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, des draps blancs cachaient son corps et lorsqu'il tenta de prendre appui sur les paumes de ses mains, il constata qu'il était attaché aux barres du lit. Les sourcils froncés, il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'il se passait ; il se souvenait des prunelles bleutés d'une enfant, rien de plus. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'un simple cliquetis de la porte résonna bien trop fort à ses oreilles et il posa son regard brun sur la tignasse rose qui s'approchait de lui. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il la connaissait, qu'il avait le droit de lui faire confiance ; ses mèches attachées en une simple couette haute, une blouse blanche sur le dos et une écharpe rose autour du cou.

\- « Shikamaru, tout va bien ? » souffla-t-il

Sa voix, elle lui disait quelque chose. Il acquiesça faiblement et pointa du menton les attaches autour de ses poignets ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, attaché aux barres. Il n'était pas dangereux, après tout. Elle sembla se perdre dans son regard un instant, un court instant ; puis, elle détacha doucement les cordelettes autour de ses poignets et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

\- « où est-ce que je suis, docteur ? » lâcha-t-il, après une gorgée  
\- « docteur ? » répéta la rose, les sourcils froncés  
\- « oui, vous êtes bien mon médecin, non ? »

Elle ne dit rien ; il sentait à l'expression de son visage que quelque chose clochait, mais elle resta impassible, tentant maladroitement de ne pas se confondre en émotions diverses et s'installa au bord du lit du patient. Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent dans les siennes et la simple vue de cette couleur lui hurla qu'il avait le droit de se perdre dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce vert.

\- « tu te souviens de moi, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Le brun fronça les sourcils, entrouvrant les lèvres un instant, mais aucun son ne s'échappa ; il se heurta au paysage désertique par la fenêtre, aux mèches roses sur la tête du médecin, à ses mains tremblantes, à ces bandages qui encerclaient son torse. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lippes et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, une pointe de panique dans les yeux.

\- « je ne sais pas.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle  
\- « si je te dis que nous nous sommes connus sur les bancs de l'académie, au village caché de la Feuille » commença-t-elle « que tu traînais constamment avec un petit garçon enrobé et une jolie blonde, que vous formiez l'équipe dix »

Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire ; il voyait ce petit garçon, enrobé, aux cheveux roux qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence et cette petite fille, au sourire éclatant, et aux cheveux blonds, qui courrait dans tous les sens. Ils avaient l'air heureux dans ce souvenir et sur le moment, il ne sut pas réellement pourquoi il sentit ce pincement au cœur.

\- « je c-crois » bégaya-t-il « ça me dit quelque chose, c'est assez vague »  
\- « tu t'appelles Shikamaru Nara, tu le sais ça ? »

Il acquiesça faiblement ; oui, ça, il le savait.

\- « ici, c'est une chambre d'hôpital ; tu es au village caché du Sable, tu as participé à la quatrième grande guerre et là, tu reviens de la cinquième grande guerre, tu as été gravement blessé »

Un tas d'images se confrontèrent dans son esprit ; il se souvenait de la guerre, de ce sentiment qui lui avait prit les tripes lorsque son père était décédé, il se souvenait du regard embué de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, et il se souvenait de tout ce sang. Du sang sur le sol, sur les corps, sur ses mains ; il jeta un regard paniqué à ses mains et la rose s'empressa de les prendre entre les siennes, forçant le contact entre leurs yeux.

\- « ne panique pas, tu es en sécurité » souffla-t-elle « tu sais qui je suis ? »

Dans un élan maladroit, il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux ; cherchant dans sa mémoire, une tignasse rose. Elle apparaissait parfois, aux bras d'un grand brun à l'air impassible ou près d'un grand blond, un peu trop souriant ; il acquiesça faiblement.

\- « tu es.. euh.. » bégaya-t-il « tu.. Sakura ? »

Un grand sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la rose et elle acquiesça vivement ; au moins, ses pertes de mémoire n'étaient pas définitives. Elle relâcha ses mains et descendit du lit, lissant les plis de sa blouse blanche. Le brun l'observa faire, silencieusement.

\- « respire un bon coup, d'accord ? » souffla la rose « je préviens tes proches de ton réveil et je reviens, tout de suite »

Il acquiesça faiblement et elle s'extirpa de la pièce ; un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se heurta au couloir et elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Ses iris émeraude se penchèrent sur son reflet, ses joues légèrement roses, ses mains tremblantes et ses mèches au ton bordélique ; elle attrapa les pans de son écharpe et la retira, lentement. La chaleur dans ce village était légèrement insupportable. Son regard s'attarda aux marques sur son cou, aux teintes violacées ; elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette lueur dans ses yeux, de ces mains sur elle, de sa pression bien trop forte sur son cou. L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui arracha un soupir d'aise et elle remit le tissu en place, cachant ses hématomes ; la guerre avait détruit bien trop de choses. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et s'empressa de composer le numéro d'une amie ; la tonalité céda rapidement sa place à la voix d'une blonde qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- « allô.. ça va, oui.. il est réveillé.. d'accord, mais je te préviens, il est dans un sale état.. oui, il est hors de danger.. à tout de suite »

Cette pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie ne la surprenait pas ; elles avaient passé tellement de mois, à attendre impuissante, le retour des êtres qu'elles aimaient que l'inquiétude était devenue une sale habitude. Elle étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fourra son téléphone, dans la poche de sa blouse.

Ses iris bruns s'attardèrent sur le verre d'eau qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir dans sa main ; son bras droit se trouvait couvert de bandes blanches et sa main gauche tremblait légèrement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa son regard sur la tignasse rose, qui se rapprochait de lui ; elle attrapa délicatement le verre entre ses mains et le porta aux lèvres du brun, pour qu'il puisse boire tranquillement. Lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé aux portes du village, il était dans un sale état ; si mauvais qu'elle avait crû pendant un instant ne pas être capable de lui sauver la vie.

\- « tu te souviens de certaines choses sur toi ? » demanda-t-elle, en déposant le verre sur la table de chevet, à la droite du lit  
\- « je manie les ombres, il me semble » souffla-t-il  
\- « tu te souviens que tu es marié ? et que tu es papa ? »

Le mot « papa » sembla déclencher quelque chose en lui et il posa un regard inquiet sur elle ; les sourcils froncés, elle lui intima silencieusement de dire ce qu'il avait à dire et il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait, sans une once de douceur. Se jetant littéralement sur ses pieds, étouffant plusieurs gémissements de douleur entre ses lèvres, il s'apprêtait à fuir hors de cette chambre lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras, d'une poigne forte.

\- « qu'est - ce que tu fais ? » lâcha-t-elle  
\- « les enfants, je.. » bégaya-t-il « une petite fille et un bébé, ils sont-.. »  
\- « calme toi » le coupa-t-elle « ils sont entre de bonne-mains »  
\- « est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

La rose le tira doucement jusqu'au lit, lui intimant de se remettre sous les draps ; il ne devait sûrement pas forcer sur son corps. Elle acquiesça à ses mots ; elle se souvenait très bien de ces deux enfants, qu'il avait conduit jusqu'aux portes, elle se débrouillait pour leur rendre visite, tous les jours.

\- « oui, tous les deux » répondit-elle « des médecins s'en occupent, nuit et jour ; le bébé va très bien, il se nourrit correctement, quant à elle, c'est assez compliquer, elle ne parle pas et pleure énormément, ils sont obligés d'utiliser la force pour la nourrir »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, faiblement, à ses mots ; ils allaient bien et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, à cet instant. Dans un geste délicat, elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne, exerçant une petite pression ; il semblait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire.

\- « ne t'en fais pas pour eux, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres

Quelques coups puissants contre le bois de la porte les arrachèrent à leur conversation ; pendant une seconde, elle aurait juré avoir aperçu une pointe de panique dans ses yeux, mais il semblait normal. Il tira le drap sur ses jambes, coupant la vue de ses bandages à qui que ce soit et se tût ; à l'instant où la rose tira la porte, une tignasse brune sauta sur le lit du patient et le bruit de ses pleurs résonna un instant entre les murs. Il était là, sur ce lit, son fils contre lui et il n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement ; son fils pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et à cet instant, le brun se sentit impuissant. Ce manque de geste n'échappa pas aux iris bleutés de sa meilleure amie ou au regard émeraude de son épouse. Chaque invité s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, lui soufflant un tas de mots rassurants, pourtant rien n'y faisait ; il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

\- « bon dieu, j'ai crû que je t'avais perdu » souffla-t-elle

Il se heurta au regard brun de sa mère ; les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur son front. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, il la connaissait ; elle avait eu la même lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que son époux ne rentrerait pas de la guerre. Un pincement le prit au cœur et il tenta de sourire, faiblement ; observant silencieusement son fils qui séchait ses larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Un bruit de pas irrégulier flotta dans l'air ; suivit du cliquetis constant d'un objet métallique. Maladroitement, à la force de son bras droit, le grand brun devant lui se hissa jusqu'au lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; il était là, une jambe manquante, mais pourtant, semblait si heureux. Dans un geste las, Shikamaru tendit son poing ; contre lequel celui du brun se cogna.

\- « bon dieu, j'ai vraiment crû que je ne verrais plus ta sale tête » souffla l'handicapé  
\- « ta jambe.. » lâcha le brun  
\- « tu as eu raison ; une infection s'est déclarée et il était hors de question que j'abandonne ma famille, alors je l'ai coupé »  
\- « tu t'es coupé la jambe, sérieusement ? »  
\- « oui, c'était le seul moyen ; mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fait ma demande »

Ce sourire, qui traînait sur les lèvres de Saï, lui réchauffa le cœur un instant ; et ses iris bruns se heurtèrent à cette bague en argent qui trônait fièrement au doigt de sa meilleure. Il esquissa un sourire et donna une petite tape au brun sur l'épaule, lui soufflant qu'il était fier de lui. La perte de sa jambe ne semblait pas être un obstacle à son bonheur et Shikamaru ne parvenait pas à empêcher ce léger sentiment de fierté dans son esprit ; ils avaient vécu tellement d'horreurs, en quelques mois, qu'apercevoir le sourire de ce garçon lui faisait un peu de bien.

\- « combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » souffla -t-il  
\- « deux semaines » lâcha la rose  
\- « et la guerre ? »  
\- « elle est terminée » avoua l'handicapé

Sans un mot de plus, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un poing imaginaire ; les horreurs dont il avait été le témoin se rejouaient dans son esprit, il entendait encore les cris désespérés des blessés, il sentait cette odeur macabre à chaque coin de rue, à chaque coin de forêt. Il retint le haut de cœur qui le prit aux tripes et acquiesça faiblement ; la guerre était terminée, tout allait bien. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il posa son regard brun dans les iris ébène de son camarade ; ils avaient partagé plusieurs mois ensemble, dans les décombres, dans tout ce sang. Saï lui adressa un petit sourire, au ton rassurant et s'en alla près de son épouse.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme lui arracha un léger sursaut et il se heurta à une image qui ne le quitterait sûrement plus jamais, qui le hanterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle ; la peau hâlée, ce pourpre dans les cheveux, et ses sillons de larmes sur les joues, Karui s'avançait silencieusement. Dans son ombre, il croisa le regard embué de la petite Chôchô ; il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de l'enfant, à peine âgé de quelques heures, il s'était senti si fier, si heureux. Il étouffa les battements douloureux de son cœur et adressa un sourire maladroit à la jeune femme.

\- « il faut que je te demande quelque chose » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux  
\- « attends, Karui-.. » lâcha la rose  
\- « non, j'ai besoin de savoir » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux embués

Debout, au milieu de cette chambre d'hôpital, elle ignora les murmures de la rose, les sanglots camouflés de sa fille et le regard triste de la meilleure amie de son époux ; deux semaines, sans aucune nouvelle, deux semaines à attendre patiemment que le brun se tire de son sommeil, deux semaines peinant à trouver le sommeil, peinant à vivre correctement. Deux semaines, le cœur lourd.

D'un geste lent, elle tira la chaîne qui pendouillait autour de son cou ; cette chaîne qui retenait simplement l'alliance de son époux. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Nara avait été retrouvé aux portes du village caché du Sable, elle avait couru, le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir de croiser le regard doux de son époux ; mais le brun était revenu seul, cette alliance dans la poche. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures à scruter chaque recoin de la bague, à relire ces mots qu'ils avaient fait gravés, ensemble.

\- « les médecins.. » commença-t-elle, à bout de souffle « ils ont trouvé l'alliance de.. de Chôji dans ta poche »

Ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce, se mêlaient au bruit des respirations ; une telle souffrance émanait d'elle, qu'elle aurait pu faire fondre en larmes le pire des hommes.

\- « où est-il ? où est mon époux ? »

Sûrement qu'elle se doutait de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre ses mots, de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui ; lui, cet homme qui avait partagé tant de moments avec son époux. Qui aurait crû qu'elle, ce bout de femme au caractère un peu explosif, tomberait amoureuse de lui, cet homme si doux et aimant ?

Il y avait cette fêlure si profonde au fond des iris dorées de Karui que ça le tuait ; dans un élan douloureux, étouffant un gémissement entre ses lèvres, il repoussa le drap et descendit du lit. Son corps le brûlait, il lui semblait ressentir chaque membre avec une telle douleur que s'en était insupportable. N'importe qui aurait crû qu'il s'avancerait jusqu'à elle, qu'il la prendrait dans les bras et qu'il lui dirait ses mots ; qu'il lui dirait la vérité. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Yamanaka lorsqu'elle se heurta à la vision de son meilleur ami, couvert de bandage, à genoux, le front collé au sol de la chambre. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, encore et encore, si bien qu'il espérait d'une certaine manière qu'il se noierait dans ce flot d'émotion. Le corps tremblant, il resta dans cette position, un instant.

\- « je suis tellement désolé » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure agonisant « je suis désolé »

Elle, qui avait tenté d'être forte jusqu'au bout, se tut face à ce spectacle ; les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle serrait tant bien que mal l'alliance de son époux dans sa main.

\- « je suis un monstre » lâcha le brun, au sol « j'aurais aimé lui sauver la vie, je te jure que si je le pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il soit là, dans cette pièce, à ma place ; il était mon meilleur ami, il était un frère et je.. je ne le méritais pas »

Une main sur les lèvres, Ino étouffa un sanglot ; le bras de son futur époux autour de sa taille l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Elle se souvenait de tout, de la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard de ce petit garçon enrobé, de la première fois qu'il lui avait offert une chips, ce sourire idiot au coin des lèvres, elle se souvenait de ce béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui, quelques années auparavant. Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, incapable de regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle horrible.

\- « il est mort en héros, je suis un lâche »

Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol ; des années en arrière, il aurait juré à n'importe qui qu'il ne montrerait plus ses larmes à une femme, qu'il ne se mettrait jamais à genoux devant le sexe opposé, pourtant à cet instant, il se sentait impuissant. Le corps couvert de sang de son meilleur ami lui revenait en pleine face, il cherchait tant bien que mal dans son esprit, un souvenir heureux qu'il avait de lui, mais rien ne venait, il n'y avait que lui et ce trou béant dans sa poitrine.

\- « le corps ? » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix dure  
\- « je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi, je l'ai mis dans la rivière, pardonne-moi » bégaya-t-il

Sa voix habituellement si rauque, si forte, se brisait à certains moments et ils assistaient tous en silence à la souffrance d'un homme brisé par la guerre ; dans un geste délicat, sa mère s'accroupit près de lui, déposant une main douce dans le dos de son fils.

\- « ça aurait dû être toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais »

Et elle tourna les talons, emportant avec elle sa fille et les derniers souvenirs de son époux. Ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce, se mêlant aux sanglots du brun, à genoux.


	7. the sound of silence

05_ the sound of silence

Des bruits de pas, puis soudain le silence ; il était là, les bras ballants, à bout de souffle. Le rythme triste des battements de son cœur se mêlait au son de sa respiration irrégulière. Cette sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur lui faisait mal et il ne cessait d'entendre la voix de Karui à ses oreilles, cette voix brisée qui lui soufflait douloureusement que ça aurait dû être lui ; et dieu qu'il était d'accord avec ça, ça aurait dû être lui. Il étouffa un énième soupir entre ses lèvres et croisa le regard de la rose, près de lui ; dans son éternelle blouse blanche, elle lui adressait quelques sourires au ton rassurant et il faisait semblant que ça l'aidait. Mais, il le savait au fond, une partie de lui était morte avec Chôji. Il sentait les iris émeraude de son épouse qui tentait de prendre le contact avec ses prunelles ébène ; mais il n'y parvenait pas, comment pourrait-il plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait avec tout ce sang sur les mains ?

Un sanglot parvint à ses oreilles et il poussa la porte, devant lui, dans un élan de courage ; il se heurta à la vision d'une petite fille, recroquevillée dans un coin d'une chambre. Ses iris bleutés reflétaient tant de souffrance que ça lui coupait le souffle ; il s'avança silencieusement et s'accroupit, au milieu de la pièce, adressant un sourire maladroit à l'enfant.

\- « Mitsuha » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure doux

Elle était là, adossée à un mur, les genoux contre son torse ; et les joues inondées de larmes. Il se souvenait de ces sourires tendres qu'elle adressait à Chôji lorsqu'il caressait ces cheveux, avec tendresse ; parce qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, il avait toujours été bon envers les autres. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent de force et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun ; dans un geste délicat, il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle.

\- « regarde moi, Mitsuha, c'est moi » répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort

Son corps d'enfant tremblait sous le poids de sa souffrance ; elle pleurait comme ci, c'était la dernière fois, comme ci d'une seconde à l'autre, quelqu'un s'avancerait et lui ferait du mal. Elle pleurait comme ci lui, s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes devant cette vision ; il détestait ça, cette souffrance qui émanait d'elle.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa délicatement les bandages qui recouvrait son visage ; la rose s'empressa de les interrompre.

\- « Shikamaru, tes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéris, att-.. »  
\- « n'interviens pas » s'exclama-t-il

Il lui jeta un regard dur et reprit là où il en était ; les bandes, d'abord à la teinte blanche puis légèrement rosées, tombèrent à ses pieds et il croisa le regard bleuté de la petite fille. Elle sembla se taire, observer son visage avec attention ; puis, silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui, ses petites mains caressant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il ignora les légères brûlures qu'il ressentait à cet instant et adressa un sourire maladroit à la brune.

\- « oui, c'est moi » souffla-t-il

Le corps frêle de la petite fille se heurta à son torse et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre ; resserrant son étreinte, il la berça un instant dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur son front tremblait alors qu'elle fondait en larmes, une énième fois. Sûrement qu'elle avait crut le perdre, elle aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un instant ; savourant leurs retrouvailles.

Avec attention, elle observa les gestes de la rose ; Sakura couvrait de nouveau les blessures du brun, en le disputant légèrement de son insouciance, déclarant que ces blessures n'étaient pas totalement refermés. Et Temari, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard émeraude de cette petite fille, sur les genoux de son époux ; elle tentait se raccrocher à lui, comme ci, il était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Mitsuha et se releva, doucement ; la petite main de l'enfant se frayant un chemin dans la sienne.

Dans un petit berceau, le nourrisson à la tignasse brune dormait profondément ; un sourire triste naquit au coin des lèvres et il observa un instant cet enfant. Il se souvenait de Fune, de son sourire tendre, de ses gestes délicats, de sa voix douce, de ses prunelles bleutés ; et l'amère réalité lui revenait, il avait son sang sur les mains. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre, la petite Mitsuha près de lui et il souleva l'enfant ; ses iris bruns effleurèrent le visage du nourrisson, son petit nez rebondi, ses joues roses et ses lèvres. Délicatement, il le colla contre son torse et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Il tremblait légèrement, mais s'en fichait ; il s'accroupit face à Mitsuha et lui présenta le petit garçon. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble, tous les trois ; ils s'étaient trouvés et Shikamaru n'était pas prêt à les laisser s'échapper de sitôt. Il avait fait une promesse.

\- « elle s'appelle Mitsuha » souffla-t-il, à l'intention des deux adultes « et lui, c'est.. » son regard se porta un instant sur le garçon qui s'éveillait dans ses bras « Shikae Nara »

Les sourcils froncés, son épouse lui intima du regard des explications, mais il ignora simplement.

\- « tu as bien dit Nara ? » répéta la rose  
\- « ce sont mes enfants » acquiesça-t-il.

Peut-être comprenait-elle ce qu'il disait, parce qu'à l'instant où ses mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, il tomba sur le regard bleuté plein d'espoir d'une petite fille, accrochée à sa jambe. Cet espoir au fond de ses iris suffit un instant à lui mettre du baume au cœur ; ils resteraient ensemble, tous les trois ; parce qu'ils étaient une famille, à partir de maintenant.

Son front se cogna brutalement sur le bois de la table et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; un tas de questions traînaient dans un coin de sa tête et quoi qu'elle essaie de faire, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une seule réponse. Elle était simplement impuissante. Son regard se heurta aux iris d'un beau blanc de son amie et elle lui adressa un petit sourire ; au moins, elle, son époux était revenu du combat. Elle n'aurait pas à élever seul, leur fils.

\- « il est si différent que ça ? » souffla la brune, près d'elle

Elle acquiesça faiblement à ses mots et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main ; elle avait été si heureuse de retrouver son époux qu'elle en avait oublié que la guerre changeait les hommes.

\- « je ne saurais pas comment dire, mais je le sens » lâcha la blonde « il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, me parle à peine et il y a ces enfants »  
\- « ces enfants ? » répéta-t-elle  
\- « oui, cette petite fille et ce bébé ; il a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mitsuha et puis, il a dit ce truc »

Une belle blonde tira la dernière chaise et s'installa dessus ; posant sa tasse de café en évidence sur la table. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous dans ce café, au milieu du centre du village, dans l'espoir d'évacuer un peu les mauvaises ondes qui tournaient autour d'elles mais l'image d'un certain brun, en larmes, à genoux, ne quittaient pas deux d'entre elles. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la douce Yamanaka et elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- « ce truc ? » souffla-t-elle « tu as l'intention de nous en dire plus, Temari ? »  
\- « il a dit que le petit garçon s'appelait Shikae Nara » lança une tignasse rose

Elle jeta un regard surpris à la rose et fronça les sourcils.

\- « attends, tu penses que.. »

Sa phrase resta un instant en suspens, mais elles avaient compris le fond de sa pensée ; un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la shinobi de Suna et son front cogna une nouvelle fois le bois de la table. Elle ne comprenait rien, rien du tout.

\- « peut-être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un, là-bas, pendant la guerre » souffla-t-elle  
\- « Shikamaru est fou de toi » répliqua la fleuriste  
\- « oui, mais le manque de contact humain et les atrocités de la guerre nous poussent parfois à faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal ; peut - être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et que Shikae est né »  
\- « tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Temari ? » demanda la rose  
\- « je ne sais pas ; mais il y a cette lueur dans ces yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais il est comme.. »  
\- « brisé » la coupa la brune

Ses iris d'un blanc pur s'attardèrent sur l'alliance à son doigt ; le beau sourire de son époux lui revenait constamment en mémoire, elle le voyait en ces villageois qui s'étaient réfugiés ici, elle le voyait dans ce vieux restaurant de ramen au coin de la rue, elle le voyait dans les yeux de sa fille et dans les sourires de son fils. Il lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour et sûrement que d'une certaine manière, ça la tuait un peu.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle croisa le regard émeraude de la rose près d'elle ; là où elle avait perdu son époux, l'homme de sa vie, son amie avait perdu son meilleur ami. Elles échangèrent un sourire discret et la brune posa son regard sur ses amies, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- « reprends-toi, Temari » souffla-t-elle « si tu souhaites en apprendre plus, demande lui »  
\- « oui, il y a forcément une explication » lâcha la blonde, aux iris bleutés.

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la blonde et elle acquiesça aux mots de ses amies ; oui, forcément, il y avait forcément une explication.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et se heurta au regard tendre que sa mère lui jetait ; son visage lui avait manqué, qui l'aurait cru. Il tapota doucement le tissu de son haut et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir ; son visage était encore bandé, la dernière plaie qui rencontrait quelques soucis à se cicatriser correctement. Au détour du miroir, il aperçut sa mère qui souriant tendrement au nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « c'est un beau bébé » souffla-t-elle « je n'aurais jamais crû avoir d'autres petits - enfants, un jour, mais je suis heureuse »

Une petite fille se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pour embrasser la joue rebondi du petit garçon et se lança contre les jambes du grand brun ; il se pencha et la hissa sur ses épaules, elle prenait soin de ne pas tapoter le visage du blessé.

\- « t'es un peu trop en forme, Mitsuha » lança-t-il

Le sourire de l'enfant lui répondit et il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- « maman, tu pleures ? »

Les yeux embués, elle s'empressa de déposer le nourrisson dans son berceau et attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras ; aussi surprenant soit-il, Mitsuha n'avait eu aucun mal avec la mère du grand brun. Sûrement qu'elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans le regard de cette vieille dame.

\- « tu comprends, j'ai crû que je t'avais perdu ; je ne doute pas que Shikaku ait pris soin de toi, mais.. » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « je suis heureuse que mon petit garçon soit en vie »

Dans un geste délicat, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa mère ; oui, il se souvenait d'un tas de choses sur elle, de ses crises de colère lorsqu'il ne rangeait pas sa chambre, de ses tapes sur la tête, mais surtout, il se souvenait de ce sourire tendre qu'elle lui lançait. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille et s'extirpa de la pièce, le cœur lourd. Oui, Shikaku aurait pris soin de lui.

Un tube de nicotine coincé entre les lèvres, il observait silencieusement les nuages, se perdait dans l'immensité d'un ciel clair ; un de ces ciels si beau. Ce spectacle lui avait terriblement manqué, ce silence, ce bleu ; ces éclats de rires. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la guerre était aux portes de son cœur alors qu'elle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir ? Quelques jours étaient passés depuis son réveil et la phrase de Karui ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit ; la souffrance dans ses mots, la douleur dans ses larmes. Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de retourner sur le terrain, de retrouver le corps de son meilleur ami et de l'amener ; mais combien de chance avait-il de le retrouver ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit de pas irrégulier s'éleva dans l'air ; ses iris brunes rencontrèrent les prunelles ébène d'un camarade et il s'assit en tailleur, sur ce tas de sable. Dans un élan maladroit, le brun fit de même et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- « je me doutais que je te trouverai ici » souffla-t-il

Les yeux du Nara s'attardèrent un instant à l'endroit où il aurait dû se heurter à la jambe de son camarade et il détourna le regard, écrasant son mégot sur le sol.

\- « avoue que c'est ma mère qui te l'a dit, Saï » lâcha-t-il  
\- « j'avoue, j'ai toqué chez toi et elle m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement là »

Le rire de Saï résonna un instant à ses oreilles et il esquissa un sourire, s'appuyant sur les paumes de ses mains ; tant de choses s'étaient passées. Ses iris bruns se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans l'immensité des nuages et c'est la voix du brun qui coupa court à sa contemplation ; ce ton triste, désolé, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « je suis désolé pour Chôji, c'était vraiment un bon gars » souffla l'handicapé  
\- « merci d'avoir pris soin de nos familles »

Le simple fait d'entendre le prénom de son meilleur ami lui faisait bien trop mal ; dans un geste mécanique, il glissa une énième cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Le manque de nicotine n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire ressentir dans les décombres, mais là, à cet instant, il était heureux de retrouver ce bout de nicotine qui le tuerait lentement.

\- « dis-moi qui » souffla Shikamaru, au bout de quelques secondes

Le soupir de l'artiste se répercuta dans l'air ; s'échappant dans les nuages.

\- « tu sais que Naruto est tombé au combat, dès l'instant où la guerre a explosé » lâcha le brun « de ce que j'ai appris, Kakashi s'est lancé dans la bataille dans le but de venger son élève, aux côtés de Gaï ; ils ont tous les deux perdu la vie »

Le visage un peu trop souriant d'un grand brun, dans une tenue verte se glissa dans ses pensées et un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il se souvenait de Kakashi, cet homme constamment en retard. Ils avaient partagé quelques moments tous les deux, Shikamaru avait été sous son service lorsqu'il avait été Hokage, puis, il était celui qui avait aidé l'équipe dix à venger Asuma. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, ça.

\- « les filles ont été prises dans une embuscade pendant leur fuite » continua l'handicapé « Lee a offert sa vie pour leur permettre de fuir, avec son fils et elle.. elle aurait simplement refusé de le laisser là ; Tenten est restée en arrière et pour le moment, elle est portée disparue »

Les poings serrés, il tira une taffe de sa cigarette et acquiesça ; Lee était un idiot au grand cœur, le genre de gars qu'on ne croise que dans une vie et elle, Tenten était cette fille aux allures masculines. Ils avaient échangé quelques missions, ensemble ; il avait été présent à l'enterrement de Neji, après la quatrième grande guerre ninja.

\- « l'équipe Gaï n'est plus » souffla le Nara  
\- « Tsunade s'est battue jusqu'à la fin, elle offrait des soins sur le terrain ; un ennemi lui aurait porté un coup par-derrière » ajouta le brun « les noms de Kiba, Shino et la mère d'Ino sont sur la liste des disparus, et je suis désolé que ce soit moi qui te l'annonce, mais.. » il prit une inspiration, la voix légèrement tremblante « les noms de Kurenaï et Miraï figurent sur cette liste »


	8. in my blood

06_ in my blood

Ses iris bruns se heurtaient à l'obscurité de la pièce ; le son de sa respiration se répercutait entre les murs et une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un souffle correct. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes. Il fit comme ci de rien n'était lorsqu'un corps chaud se glissa sous les draps et qu'une main douce effleura son bras ; elle était là, près de lui et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne se sentait pas heureux. L'esprit bien trop torturé, ce monde lui semblait soudainement fade ; comme ci il ne trouvait plus de réel raison de vivre et cette simple pensée suffisait pour qu'il se déteste. Comment osait-il se dire de telles choses alors que son meilleur ami était mort ? Il ferma les yeux, un court instant, et prit une inspiration.

La main de son épouse effleura son visage et il se tut, le souffle coupé ; ils ne se touchaient plus, du moins sans faire exprès, ils restaient loin l'un de l'autre, partageant les mêmes draps, mais n'osant presque plus échanger quelques mots. Pourtant, là, il sentait le bout des doigts de la blonde, qui effleuraient délicatement la cicatrice qui barrait son visage ; Sakura avait retiré les bandages, le jour d'avant et il s'était heurté à cette plaie qui commençait sur son front et terminait sur son menton. Cette plaie qui lui rappelait constamment les atrocités auxquelles il avait participé.

\- « pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne verrais plus ton visage » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure triste  
\- « pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'entendrais plus le son de ta voix » lâcha-t-il, à son tour, d'une voix douce

Bien trop souvent, depuis qu'il était revenu du front, elle se heurtait au néant dans ses yeux, à l'absence d'émotion dans sa voix mais parfois, rarement, plongés dans l'obscurité, il lui semblait qu'elle retrouvait l'homme qu'elle avait épousée, des années auparavant. Ce grand gaillard maladroit, aux remarques machistes et au regard las.

Un nœud dans les tripes, dans un élan de courage, elle s'avança doucement ; déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait besoin de ça, d'un baiser, d'un frôlement ; elle avait besoin de savoir que sous cette carapace de désespoir se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs places sur les joues rugueuses du brun et elle tenta maladroitement de faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce contact, mais encore une fois, elle se heurta au néant. Il restait là, impassible ; il ne la repoussait pas, mais ne bougeait pas ses lèvres, pour autant, il se laissait simplement faire.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle le repoussa, écrasant brutalement son poing dans le torse du brun ; elle détestait ça, cette absence en lui. Elle tira le drap sur son corps et lui tourna le dos, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues ; elle était faible, face à un homme. Elle avait ce sale pressentiment dans les tripes.

\- « Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « oui ? »  
\- « j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose »

Temari lui tournait toujours le dos ; il se hissa sur ses coudes, un sourcil arqué.

\- « est-ce que tu m'as trompé ? » lâcha-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix « est-ce que tu m'as trompé ? »

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, d'un instant à l'autre et cette constatation lui fit mal ; parce qu'il se savait à la base de cette souffrance, et sûrement qu'il avait été à la base d'un tas de souffrance ces derniers mois. Ils avaient été séparés, presque un an, après tout. Son dos se heurta au matelas et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « il y avait cette femme » souffla-t-il, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la blonde « Fune, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus ; elle a pris soin de Mitsuha, bien que ce n'était pas sa fille. Chôji est tombé par hasard sur elles, dans les décombres, lorsque nous cherchions des rescapés ; il a pris soin de cette petite fille et elles ont fait un bout de chemin avec nous, Fune était enceinte »

La simple vision du ventre rond de la brune lui provoqua un pincement au cœur et il tenta tant bien que mal de faire les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; ça lui faisait tellement mal. Il s'était attaché à ce bout de femme pendant ces quelques semaines et il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, son fils dans les bras, ce sourire sur ses lèvres ; il lui aurait présenté Temari et elles se seraient parfaitement entendus. Dieu que ça lui faisait mal.

\- « je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que je la poussais à courir malgré son état ou le choc de la mort de Chôji, sur le coup mais quelques minutes après qu'il soit décédé, le travail a commencé » lâcha-t-il, dans un reniflement bruyant « je l'ai aidé à mettre au monde le bébé et elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de lui, c'est elle qui a choisit son prénom ; elle disait que j'avais fait bien plus pour elle et ce bébé, que son propre père ou son époux »

Il se souvenait à la perfection de ses mots et sûrement qu'il s'en souviendrait pour des millions d'années à venir ; il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit ses larmes et esquissa un sourire.

\- « ce sont mes enfants, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me permettre de les abandonner ; je suis leur père » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure maladroit « est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que oui, elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme, qu'elle en avait marre de ce néant en lui ; qu'elle ne parvenait plus à s'imaginer un futur avec lui et qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à leur mariage, mais rien n'y faisait, il était là, dans son passé et dans ses rêves du futur. Il était là, ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres, ses mèches brunes retombant sur ses épaules et cette bague à son doigt ; ils s'étaient promis l'éternité et plus que jamais, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Son geste de prendre soin de ses enfants était plus qu'honorable et elle reconnaissait l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cette décision.

\- « non » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle

Une odeur de tabac froid flotta dans l'air et le bras musclé de son amant se glissa autour de sa taille ; elle se heurta au torse du brun et enfouit le bout de son nez dans les plis du haut qu'il portait.

\- « pardon » souffla-t-il, au creux de son oreille

Et elle acquiesça. Elle le savait, au fond, qu'il s'en voulait chaque fois qu'il était incapable de répondre à son baiser, chaque fois qu'il était incapable de satisfaire ses besoins ; et elle savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de temps. Du temps pour effacer ces horreurs qui ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, de hanter ses nuits et ses journées. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue rugueuse.

\- « dis, le fils de Lee, où est-il ? »

Il avait appris deux jours, avant que Lee était décédé au combat, en sauvant la vie de tous ces villageois qui avaient prit la fuite avant la guerre ; il était mort en héros et dans ce bordel, sa coéquipière, celle qui aurait été le plus apte à prendre soin de son fils, était portée disparu. Il se souvenait de leurs larmes lors de l'enterrement de Neji et cette simple image lui brisait le cœur.

\- « Gaara n'a laissé le choix à personne ; il s'est occupé de son adoption et prend soin de lui » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard déterminé qu'avait son petit - frère lorsqu'il avait appris pour le père de Metal ; elle aurait crû qu'il aurait tout fait pour lui trouver une bonne famille, mais non, il avait choisi de mettre tout en œuvre pour l'adoption du brun et l'avait accueilli dans les appartements du Kazekage. Elle avait été tellement fière, à cet instant.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

\- « oh, génial » souffla-t-il « parce que trois enfants, c'est déjà beaucoup »

Discrètement, elle pouffa de rire ; elle n'était pas surprise que le brun ai pensé à adopter l'enfant de Lee. Elle savait parfaitement quel grand cœur cachait cette carapace d'homme fier ; elle savait qu'il serait capable d'adopter tous les enfants de l'univers, s'il le pouvait. Dans un geste délicat, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et acquiesça.

\- « tout ira bien pour lui, Gaara s'en occupe » lança-t-elle  
\- « je n'en doute pas, c'est une bonne chose pour ce garçon »

Pendant un instant, il en oublia la réalité, le fait que dans la chambre d'à côté dormait paisiblement deux enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens, que des amis avaient perdus la vie dans ce massacre, il oublia le sang sur ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon ; sa nuit avait été courte, bien que parsemé par les baisers tendres que son épouse déposait sur sa joue, de temps à autre. Il se demandait même si elle avait pris le temps de dormir un peu ; il se tira dans la pièce et une bonne odeur de crêpe se heurta à ses narines. Ses iris bruns se retrouvèrent happés par la vision de son épouse qui berçait tendrement dans ses bras, ce petit garçon dont elle avait apprit le passé la nuit même ; il avait remarqué que les premiers jours, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de cette petite fille et de ce bébé, sûrement parce qu'elle avait cette idée idiote dans l'esprit, celle qui disait qu'il avait été infidèle dans les décombres. Mais là, cette image lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Un baiser déposé à la hâte sur la joue de Mitsuha, qui dessinait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce et il s'avança vers Shikae, le réceptionnant dans ses bras ; il attrapa le biberon, mit en évidence sur le comptoir et adressa un sourire à la blonde.

\- « je m'en occupe, t'en fais pas » souffla-t-il

Elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et retourna derrière les fourneaux ; plus il s'attardait sur ses traits, plus il aimait ce petit bout de Fune. Il avait été effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être capable de s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, mais là, à cet instant, il considérait ce bébé comme le sien.

La tignasse brune de son fils apparut au détour d'un couloir et il salua avec très peu d'énergie Mitsuha ; son regard émeraude se posa sur son père et sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras.

\- « dis, 'pa, tu m'aides pour mon entraînement ? »  
\- « d'accord, après le repas » lâcha le brun

Il sentait cette légère tension entre son fils et lui, depuis son retour ; il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot, dessus, mais il avait cette sale impression que Shikadai lui en voulait. Sans un mot, il termina de nourrir le nourrisson et le déposa dans son berceau ; il le berça un instant et retourna dans la cuisine, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard effleura le corps de son amante ; elle était de dos, mais restait si belle. Le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues lorsqu'il croisa son regard et il détourna les yeux, prenant place à table ; une petite fille ne tarda pas à sauter sur ses genoux et il lui intima d'être sage.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il découvrait cette petite fille pleine d'énergie en Mitsuha ; d'une certaine manière, ça lui plaisait de la voir ainsi. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues et il trouva cette vision plus que belle. Elle planta ses iris bleutés dans les billes émeraude de la blonde et la remercia d'un hochement de tête, croquant généreusement dans une crêpe.

Ses mèches brunes nouées en un catogan, ses iris bruns se heurtèrent au regard vert de son fils ; presque un an était passé et il lui semblait bien qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres. D'un revers de manche maladroit, il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et se lança en avant, un kunaï dans la main ; son fils avait insisté pour qu'ils s'entraînent aux armes blanches et en tant que bon père, il avait tout de suite accepté. Mais chaque fois que leurs armes s'entrechoquaient, il se revoyait sur le terrain, dans les décombres, devant ces hommes.

Son arme lui échappa des mains et un soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres.

\- « kagemane no jutsu, manipulation des ombres » s'exclama le brun, les deux mains liés

Le plus étrange fut que rien ne se passa ; aucune ombre virevoltant au gré du vent dans le but d'attraper son ennemi dans les filets. Ses iris brunes croisèrent le regard émeraude de son fils à l'instant où il lui entailla le bras ; d'un bond agile en arrière, Shikamaru déposa ses doigts sur sa blessure, un léger filet de sang s'en échappait.

\- « c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, une pointe de colère dans la voix

Les sourcils froncés, il déposa son regard sur son fils ; Temari s'extirpa de la demeure et observa la scène, ses iris se retrouvèrent happés par la vision du sang qui s'échappait du bras de son époux. Elle s'élança près de lui, inquiète et appuya sa main sur sa blessure. Elle posa un regard réprobateur sur son fils.

\- « non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lâcha-t-elle  
\- « qu'est-ce qui me prend, moi ? non mais c'est lui, là » souffla-t-il, en pointant son père d'un doigt colérique « tout ce que je demandais, c'était un putain de combat avec mon père »

Sa voix se heurtait au vent et le grand brun ne dit rien, intimant à son épouse de ne pas intervenir.

\- « tu crois que je suis un idiot ? que je n'ai pas remarqué que le simple son d'une porte qui claque te fait peur ? » cracha l'adolescent « c'est à peine si tu oses t'approcher de maman, tu me regardes comme ci, j'allais disparaître, mais putain, je suis là ; ce n'était pas moi qui étais absent pendant des mois, c'était toi, ça »

Les joues légèrement rouges de colère, il fixait son père, une pointe de rage dans les yeux.

\- « j'étais là, moi ; je prenais soin de maman, t'étais où toi bordel ? » demanda-t-il « tu reviens, au bout d'un an, comme ci de rien n'était, avec deux gosses et tu penses que tout est pardonné ? avant, j'étais putain de fier de t'avoir comme père, là, je ne sais plus ce que ça fait d'en avoir un »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'adolescent s'éloigna de ses parents et de la demeure ; les mains dans les poches. Il observa un instant le dos de son fils qui s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de lui et lorsque sa silhouette disparut au détour d'une rue, ses jambes le lâchèrent ; les fesses dans l'herbe, il adressa un petit sourire maladroit à son épouse, qui le regardait inquiet. Il tentait de lui faire croire que ces mots ne l'avaient pas touchés, mais elle le connaissait, sur le bout des doigts ; elle le tira doucement avec elle, à l'intérieur de la maison et pansa sa blessure.


	9. in the name of love

07_ in the name of love [bonus]

Soudain, un frémissement s'acharna sur son échine ; long et froid. Une brise bien trop fraîche se confrontait aux arbres, caressait les feuilles vertes et se glissait dans l'herbe ; une partie d'elle eut la certitude qu'ils étaient suivis. Elle fit volte-face dans un geste lent et son regard s'accrocha un instant, un court instant, au scintillement d'un bandeau ; un contact si bref, si fugace. La seconde d'après, elle se heurtait au vide habituel entre les arbres. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique et elle ne dit rien, se concentrant de nouveau sur la route qu'ils avaient empruntés, deux bonnes heures en arrière ; les sanglots s'étaient tu depuis bien longtemps, ne restait que le son de leurs respirations essoufflés mêlé au bruit de leurs pas effrénés. Et sûrement que l'image de leur village en proie aux flammes et aux vagues au teint écarlate ne quittait plus leurs esprits. Ses iris émeraude se confrontèrent silencieusement à cette lueur triste qui déformait les traits si doux de son fils ; ils avaient remporté la quatrième grande guerre ninja et avaient fondé des familles, en se disant que leurs enfants ne connaîtraient jamais ce qu'était l'horreur d'une guerre, ce qu'était cette sensation de perdre un être cher, mais là, tous les rêves partaient en fumée. Cet air si grave sur le visage de sa progéniture lui faisait mal, si mal. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle releva le visage, elle fut happée par une paire de prunelles d'un beau blanc ; elle se tenait là, serrant avec force les mains de son fils et de sa fille, cette fêlure au fond des yeux et bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été réellement très proches, elle se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'imaginait pas la souffrance qui ressortait de cette situation, oui, ils avaient quitté leur village bien-aimé, mais elle, elle avait perdu son époux ; elle avait perdu le père de ses enfants, l'unique amour de toute une vie.

Une tignasse brune se glissa dans son esprit ; des mèches brunes retenues en un catogan. Une amère odeur de tabac froid effleura ses narines et ce fut comme ci, il était là, devant elle, son éternel air impassible sur le visage. Elle se souvenait de tout, de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie, de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le but d'améliorer les relations entre leurs villages, de toutes ces fois où il lui avait accordé un sourire ; ce sourire qui provoquait en elle, un tas de sentiments contradictoires, des sentiments qu'elle assumait avec beaucoup de mal. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ces vulgaires filles qui ne pensaient qu'à trouver un amant, fonder une famille et ne plus jamais être libre, oh que non, elle était une kunoichi ; l'une des plus féroces, la sœur du Kazekage, la princesse du village caché du Sable.

D'un geste maladroit, elle glissa ses fins doigts dans ses mèches roses ; les visages des villageois reflétaient tant de tristesse, de désespoir que s'en était douloureux. Sûrement que si leur chef, son meilleur ami, était là, il aurait su comment raviver cette flamme au fond de leurs prunelles ; mais Naruto n'était plus et la simple idée qu'il ne serait jamais plus, qu'elle n'apercevrait plus jamais sa tignasse blonde bordélique, qu'elle ne croiserait plus ses iris bleutés et qu'elle ne se heurterait plus à son sourire étincelant, lui faisait bien plus mal.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle posa son regard émeraude dans celui bleuté de sa meilleure amie ; leurs deux époux se battaient dans les décombres du village caché de la Feuille et elles tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir le coup, de se réconforter par un regard qui hurlait « tout ira bien » ; parce que tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas? Un sourire légèrement nerveux se glissa sur les lèvres de la rose et posa de nouveau son attention sur l'horizon ; son sourire se figea à l'instant où ses iris verts rencontraient les pupilles brunes d'un homme. Il était là, planté droit comme un pic, au milieu de la route ; et ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres lui glaça le sang.

Dans un élan agile, elle se posta auprès d'une tignasse blonde ; elles poussèrent les enfants en arrière et se confrontèrent au regard noir de l'inconnu.

\- « bonsoir mesdames » souffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque « j'aperçois du très joli minois dans cette foule et cela me désole encore plus, qui aurait crû que je devrais tuer tant de belles femmes ? »

Son rire au ton perfide se mêla au son des gémissements emplis de désespoir des villageois ; un sourcil arqué, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il tapa dans ses mains. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ; et un nombre incalculable d'homme se posta derrière son corps. Aucun ne portait de bandeau, aucun ne portait de tenue particulière qui prouverait son appartenance à un village quelconque ; ils n'étaient que des hommes, avides de sang. Un frisson la prit et elle frôla son éventail, du bout des doigts ; non, elle ne laisserait personne perdre la vie.

Dans un cri de rage, les hommes donnèrent l'assaut ; brandissant un tas d'armes en tout genre et bien qu'une partie d'elle lui disait qu'elle se voilait la face, qu'ils allaient se perdre dans ce combat, qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à assurer la protection de tout le monde, elle se lança à son tour, éventail en main. L'appel de son fils résonna un instant, un court instant, à ses oreilles et elle l'ignora ; personne ne perdrait la vie, quitte à ce qu'elle meurt, elle. Elle déploya son arme et s'apprêtait à fondre sur les ennemis, lorsque deux bras la tirèrent en arrière ; elle croisa le regard émeraude d'une tignasse rose et fronça les sourcils.

\- « la tornade de Konoha » entendit-elle

Un éclair vert se glissa dans son champ de vision et brisa le sol en quelques morceaux ; stoppant net la course des ennemis. Sans perdre un instant, il s'élança parmi les hommes et les frappa, un par un ; sans prendre une inspiration, sans perdre une seule once de terrain, sans jamais se taire. Il frappait, encore et encore ; il refusait tout simplement de perdre quelqu'un, il refusait de perdre son fils. Dans un dernier cri rauque, il envoya son poing dans l'abdomen d'un rouquin et leva son pouce en l'air. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il tira une révérence et pointa l'horizon du doigt.

\- « mission accomplie, mesdames » souffla-t-il « reprenez votre voyage, en vitesse ; des ennemis viennent de l'arrière »

Il traînait là, ce sourire fier sur les lèvres, cette tenue verte sur le corps, au milieu de tous ces corps ; sans un mot, la rose donna l'ordre aux villageois de reprendre leur route. Temari glissa son éventail dans son dos et attrapa la main tremblante de son fils, le tirant à sa suite ; son regard émeraude s'attarda un instant dans le regard brun du shinobi.

\- « merci Lee » lâcha-t-elle  
\- « pas de merci entre nous, Temari ; la fougue de la jeunesse se trouve en ces enfants et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à eux »

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle déposa une main délicate sur l'épaule du brun, exerçant une légère pression ; oui, ils n'étaient pas proches, en fait, elle n'avait jamais réellement partagé une discussion avec lui, mais là, à cet instant, elle éprouvait un tel sentiment de reconnaissance qu'elle ne savait comment lui dire merci. D'un hochement de tête, il leva son pouce en l'air.

Cet instant fut happé par un cri de rage ; un cri qui lui arracha un frisson. Elle rencontra de nouveau le regard brun de Lee et il lui intima silencieusement de rejoindre les autres, elle acquiesça faiblement et tira son fils avec elle, dans le but de reprendre les rennes ; c'était son rôle, après tout.

Des hommes fonçaient droit sur eux, armés ; leurs vêtements tachés de sang, leurs sourires sadiques sur les lèvres. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il croisa un court instant, le regard chocolat de son ancienne coéquipière ; un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Elle tenait fermement le bras d'un adolescent ; il avait le regard tremblant et serrait faiblement les pans de sa tenue verte. Une tenue semblable à la sienne ; sans un mot, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tignasse brune de son fils. Oui, il était fier de lui et il le serait éternellement, il était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé.

\- « tu es mon fils » souffla-t-il « ne l'oublie jamais, Metal »

L'adolescent lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête et suivit sans un mot, les villageois qui s'éloignaient, toujours un peu plus.

Il prit une inspiration, une seule et s'élança en avant ; son poing s'écrasa violemment contre la joue d'un ennemi et il s'empressa d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied. Il ne maîtrisait ni le genjutsu ni le ninjutsu, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de se battre ; encore et encore, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Kunaï dans la main, il frappa un blond qui tentait de prendre le dessus et se rabattit sur un rouquin, au sourire un peu trop illuminé ; il les protégerait, tous.

Ils avançaient tant bien que mal, courant à une allure régulière ; esquivant les arbres qui se glissaient sur leur chemin. Une nouvelle salve de hurlements retentit, se mêlant au son désagréable de rire mesquin ; elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas faire volte-face, parce qu'une petite voix lui hurlait que ce qu'elle verrait ne lui plairait pas, mais lorsqu'un cri se glissa dans les airs, tout près d'elle, son cœur rata un battement. Le cri plein de désespoir se heurta aux arbres et elle fit volte-face ; ses iris émeraude se retrouvèrent happés par une scène qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais effleurer du regard.

Il était là, à genoux dans l'herbe ; ce sourire sur les lèvres. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rugueuses, mais l'amour qui inondait son regard, l'achevait. Derrière lui, un brun au grand sourire se tenait debout, un katana dans la main ; la lame frôlait la nuque du brun. Dans un geste protecteur, elle posa sa main sur les yeux de son fils, le privant de cette vue effroyable ; il était là et quelque chose dans son regard lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de perdre la vie, et ça, ça lui retournerait l'estomac. Une tignasse rose se glissa près d'elle, la tirant de ce spectacle épouvantable.

\- « nous devons prendre de l'avance » souffla Sakura, dans un murmure douloureux « si nous retournons en arrière, nous risquons de perdre tout le monde »  
\- « je-.. » commença-t-elle  
\- « son fils est dans nos rangs, nous devons prendre soin de ces gens »

De ses prunelles émeraude émanait une telle souffrance que Temari ne dit rien ; bien sûr, elle aurait aimé venir en aide à cet homme qui venait tout juste de sauver leurs vies, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait très bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était réellement de taille, face à ses hommes. Si elle se risquait à lui venir en aide, maintenant, tout de suite, elle risquait de perdre son propre fils dans la bataille ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça vivement, intimant aux autres de prendre la fuite. Sans un mot, la rose attrapa le bras d'une kunoichi aux cheveux d'un beau châtain et la tira avec elle ; mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses iris chocolat ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de ce qu'il se passait, les battements de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal ; bien trop mal.

\- « dépêche-toi, Tenten » s'exclama la rose, en tirant sur son bras

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougeait pas ; sûrement qu'une partie d'elle refusait simplement l'abandon de son camarade. Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle implora du regard la sœur du Kazekage ; sans un mot, elle confia son fils à Ino et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle s'accroupit, près d'elle.

\- « je t'en supplie, Tenten » souffla la blonde « nous-.. »  
\- « ne regarde pas, Tenten » la coupa une voix masculine

Une voix rauque mais tremblante ; ce ton brisé qui vibrait ces cordes vocales aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui. Ses larmes coulaient et le son de ses sanglots se mêlait aux rires de l'ennemi ; ses iris bruns fixaient les trois jeunes femmes.

\- « je t'en supplie, détourne-toi » s'exclama-t-il « bordel, détourne-toi »

Dans un geste agile, le brun au katana leva son arme, en l'air ; cet éternel sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « je t'aimerais touj-.. »

Et il l'abattit. Sans une once de regret dans les prunelles, sans une once d'hésitation dans ses gestes ; il abattit la lame, coupant net la tête du brun. Et lorsqu'elle roula à ses pieds, un rire horrible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il essuya lentement le sang sur la lame.

La voix du brun résonnait au creux de ses oreilles, elle se souvenait de son sourire idiot, de tous ces commentaires idiots sur la fougue de la jeunesse, de ces rêves ; les mains tremblantes, elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce petit bout d'homme, à la coupe au bol, lui sourire, de la première fois qu'ils avaient échangés un repas, de la première mission qu'ils avaient accomplis. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur coéquipier pendant la quatrième grande guerre, il avait été là ; il avait repoussé sa propre tristesse pour prendre soin d'elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle repoussa les deux jeunes femmes, près d'elle ; tirant un parchemin de sa poche.

\- « ne m'attendez pas » souffla-t-elle  
\- « attends, qu'est-ce qu-.. »  
\- « partez, bon sang » s'exclama-t-elle

Les yeux embués, elle leur adressa un dernier sourire ; un sourire qui soufflait un « merci » au gré du vent. Elle les remerciait pour tous ces instants qu'elles avaient partagés, pour tous ces rires, tous ces sourires ; oui, elle les remerciait parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne le corps de son ancien coéquipier ici, aux mains de ses hommes. L'image de son sourire ne quittait pas son esprit et sans un mot, elle s'élança.

Temari tenta maladroitement de rattraper la jeune femme, mais la poigne forte de la rose l'en empêcha ; sans un mot, elle la tira derrière elle, rejoindre les villageois et leurs enfants. Le cœur lourd, elles s'éloignèrent ; ce sentiment d'impuissance dans les tripes.

Pendant un court instant, avant qu'elle ne déroule son parchemin, avant qu'elle ne se heurte aux armes de ces hommes, son regard chocolat se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel ; les sourires de Neji et Lee se glissèrent dans son esprit. Alors son existence se résumerait à ça? Elle n'avait rien accompli d'extraordinaire, elle n'était pas une de ces kunoichis que l'on craignait ; qui était-elle ? La voix de son coéquipier à la coupe au bol se glissa au creux de ses oreilles et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; bien que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Oui, elle était cette fille de l'équipe Gaï ; cette fille qui avait partagé son existence avec deux grands shinobis. Des regrets, elle en avait un tas ; elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Neji qu'il était son premier amour, qu'elle l'aimait passionnément, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à son maître qu'elle le considérait bien plus comme un père qu'un maître, en fin de compte et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Lee qu'il avait été sa bouffée d'air frais. Qu'il lui avait donné envie de vivre. Qu'il lui avait offert de précieux moments, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Sûrement qu'elle aurait dû.


	10. bloody water

08_ bloody water [bonus]

Et là, le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion. Les murs du bâtiment tremblèrent légèrement et il jeta un regard en biais au grand brun, installé sur un bureau, près de lui ; leurs iris s'entrechoquèrent un instant, un court instant, durant lequel ils se demandèrent s'ils ne venaient pas d'avoir une hallucination. Le brun repoussa d'un geste lent l'amas de feuilles qu'il tenait dans les mains et se releva, le crissement désagréable de sa chaise flotta dans l'air ; une seconde explosion arracha un tremblement aux murs et il se retint maladroitement de perdre l'équilibre.

Il était là ; ses iris bleutés ne parvenaient pas à fixer autre chose que les prunelles tremblantes d'inquiétude de l'homme qui était son conseiller, l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses mèches blondes, dans un geste maladroit et il fit volte-face ; son regard cherchant la cause de ces sons. Il se heurta à l'immensité du ciel bleu, aux nuages qui flottaient, au soleil qui éclairait silencieusement le village caché de la Feuille ; ce village qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était né ici et sûrement qu'il mourrait ici, dans son lit douillet, âgé d'une centaine d'années. Oui, ça semblait être un bon plan. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décocher un sourire rassurant à son camarade, un éclair déchira le ciel en deux ; le bleu céda au rouge écarlate et quelque chose fit pression dans ses tripes, une sensation désagréable. Un truc qui lui disait de fuir, le plus loin possible.

\- « c'est quoi ce bordel ? » souffla le brun, dans un murmure  
\- « quelque chose cloche, Shikam-.. » commença-t-il

La vitre vola en éclats ; là, sur ces deux hommes. Ils encaissèrent tant bien que mal la rafale de verre et dans un bond agile, le blond se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre ; ses iris bleutés se confrontèrent dans un silence macabre à l'horreur qui hantait ces rues, les rues de son village. Des corps traînaient dans les rues inondés d'une teinte pourpre, des décombres barraient les routes et des cris lui glaçaient le sang ; il échangea un rapide regard avec le Nara et sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent.

Une amère odeur de chair brûlé flottait dans l'air et il étouffa tant bien que mal un haut de cœur ; mais lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le corps d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, sur le sol, il se plia en deux, recrachant les nouilles qu'il avait avalé deux heures plus tôt. Une main délicate se posa dans son dos et il se heurta aux prunelles brunes de son camarade ; oui, deux heures plus tôt, ils se disputaient au sujet d'un dossier débile et là, là ils assistaient à un massacre.

Un bruit de pas effrénés résonna un instant et un homme se glissa au détour d'une ruelle ; il s'avançait vers eux, une expression tremblante sur le visage. La lame du katana qui traînait constamment dans son dos, depuis son adolescence, était rouillée par du sang ; du sang frais, dont les gouttes tombaient lentement, une à une, sur le sol et le blond ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de cette image. Le brun rangea l'arme dans son fourreau et tendit une main à son meilleur ami.

\- « relève-toi, Naruto » siffla-t-il « ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton temps »

La voix du brun résonna sèchement aux oreilles du chef du village, mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta d'attraper sa main, sautant sur ses deux pieds ; ses iris bleutés vibraient faiblement, au son des explosions qui ne cessaient pas. Que se passait-il, au final ?

\- « tu sais ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? » demanda Shikamaru, un air grave sur le visage  
\- « c'est la guerre » souffla le brun « un ennemi vient de lancer l'assaut sur le village »  
\- « c-comment ? » lâcha le blond, les mains tremblantes « m-mais, la paix ? »

Il semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle ; un tremblement maladroit prenait d'assaut son corps et il prit une inspiration. Les souvenirs de la quatrième grande guerre se glissèrent dans son esprit et il se heurta à la vision du corps écarlate de Neji ; ce camarade qu'il avait perdu, au combat. Que se passait-il ? Ils avaient gagné la guerre, des années en arrière ; ils avaient gagné pour qu'un jour, leurs enfants n'aient pas à comprendre ce que c'était de vivre dans la peur de mourir, dans la peur constante de perdre quelqu'un. Les mains du jeune Uchiha se posèrent brutalement sur ses épaules et il se heurta à cette petite fêlure au fond de ses iris ; oui, ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, dans cette fichue guerre.

\- « écoute, ce n'est pas le moment de fondre en larmes ou de paraître lâche ; tu es Naruto Uzumaki, le héros de la quatrième grande guerre, mon rival et le chef de ce village » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement « tes hommes se battent, mais ils ont besoin de toi ; penses à Hinata, Boruto et Himawari, penses à ta famille, à la mienne, à celle de Shikamaru, nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, Naruto »

Les mots résonnèrent un court instant dans l'air ; ses iris bleutés fixaient silencieusement ce grand brun, face à lui. Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où ils avaient échangés des coups, de toutes ces fois où ils avaient été rejetés par ce village ; il se souvenait des sourires échangés sur les tabourets du restaurant Ichiraku, des bagarres maladroits sur le terrain d'entraînement, de l'hôpital où son épouse avait donné naissance à leurs deux enfants. Il acquiesça vivement et essuya ses mains teintées de pourpre sur sa veste orange ; oui, cette fois-ci, personne ne perdrait la vie. Oui, cette fois-ci, il les sauverait tous. Cette fois-ci, il serait à la hauteur.

Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire, en reconnaissant cette flamme dans les prunelles de son meilleur ami et fit volte-face, il s'élança dans les rues, les deux hommes sur ses talons ; et dire, qu'à l'heure actuelle, il aurait dû être à des lieux d'ici, loin de sa famille, loin de son meilleur ami, que se serait-il passer si il n'était pas revenu à temps ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il doubla la cadence, alors que le sourire d'une tignasse rose se glissait dans son esprit.

Une vingtaine de shinobis se tenaient sur la première ligne, ils tentaient de repousser les assauts, tant bien que mal ; et cette image lui mit du baume au cœur. À une époque, il était le monstre de ce village, là, tout de suite, il en était le chef ; dans un bond agile, il se posta près de ses hommes et leva son pouce en l'air, détachant sa tunique blanche. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé.

\- « je suis là, maintenant » souffla-t-il « merci d'avoir tenu bon »

D'un geste fluide, il lia ses mains et aussitôt, une aura écarlate se glissa sur son corps ; le légendaire démon à neuf queues. Une flamme au fond des yeux, il s'élança en avant sur les ennemis ; il esquiva rapidement un kunaï qui fonçait sur sa nuque et se jeta sur un homme, enfonçant son poing dans son estomac avec force. Un sabre se planta dans le bras d'un rouquin qui pensait pouvoir atteindre Naruto sans aucun mal ; le blond adressa un grand sourire au jeune Uchiha, un sourire qui voulait dire « merci idiot », ils veillaient constamment l'un sur l'autre, depuis des années.

Tous ensemble, ils tentaient de faire fuir l'ennemi, mais plus les hommes tombaient dans une flaque écarlate, plus les ennemis se multipliaient ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'un grand brun et joignit ses deux mains, ses iris brunes fixant silencieusement ce massacre.

\- « kagemane no jutsu, manipulation des ombres » s'exclama le brun, les deux mains liés

Son ombre virevolta un instant au gré du vent, se mêlant au pourpre sur le sol, glissant entre les cadavres et plusieurs hommes se retrouvèrent soudainement immobilisés ; un lion d'encre apparut et les décima un par un. Il essuya d'un revers de manche son front crasseux et échangea un hochement de tête avec Saï ; qui aurait crû que ces petites bestioles d'encre seraient si dévastatrices ? Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se lança de nouveau parmi les hommes, esquivant douloureusement un sabre qui lui déchira la poitrine ; une grimace au coin des lèvres, il attrapa à la dernière minute une enfant qui se cachait dans les décombres d'une maison et la confia aux villageois qui prenaient la fuite, hors du village.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la quatrième grande guerre, là où il avait perdu son père, l'un de ses camarades, là où ils avaient tous perdus quelque chose ; il se souvenait très bien qu'à la naissance de son fils, il avait eu cette pensée rassurante qui hurlait que son fils ne connaîtrait pas ce massacre. Un énième grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lança son ombre à la poursuite d'un homme au regard malsain.

\- « papa » entendirent-ils

La voix de l'adolescent lui glaça le sang ; une moue de panique sur le visage, le blond fit volte-face en esquivant tant bien que mal un ennemi. Ses prunelles bleutées cherchaient désespérément la tignasse blonde de son fils ; parce qu'il aurait reconnu cette voix, entre mille. Il croisa le regard nacré de son épouse et pendant un instant, un court instant, il le soutint ; cherchant maladroitement dans ses yeux, cet amour dont elle l'avait bercé pendant toutes ces années. Oui, il en avait mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était la bonne, mais là, tout de suite, elle était bien la plus chose qui lui était arrivé ; il était fou d'elle.  
Son poing claqua brutalement contre le visage d'un brun et il fit un bond agile, jusqu'aux pieds de son épouse ; il tentait de prendre un air sérieux, presque sévère mais les taches de sang sur le tee-shirt de son fils firent voler en éclats cette idée. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

\- « bon dieu, tu vas bien ? » s'exclama-t-il, terriblement inquiet  
\- « oui, Shino-senseï m'a protégé » avoua l'enfant

Et Naruto nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait offrir plus qu'un simple remerciement au professeur de son fils. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça ; derrière lui, le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant, le son des respirations saccadées, résonnaient. Un frisson le prit et il se releva, d'un coup, repoussant son fils d'une poigne forte.

\- « emmène les enfants, loin d'ici, Hinata » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix grave « cachez-vous, je viendrais vous trouver quand tout sera fini »  
\- « Naruto, tu sais que je peux me batt-.. » commença-t-elle  
\- « non, Hinata ; les enfants sont bien plus importants que n'importe quelle bataille »  
\- « tu es plus important que n'importe quelle bataille » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Ses iris bleutés se confrontèrent un instant au regard nacré de son épouse ; oui, elle était bien plus importante que n'importe quelle bataille. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lui lança un grand sourire, attrapant les pans de sa veste orange ; quel idiot, il faisait.

\- « ne me sous-estime pas, je suis le hokage orange de konoha ; je reviendrais » déclara-t-il, fier de lui

Ce sourire, qui traînait sur ses lèvres, mit un peu de baume au cœur de la brune et elle se hissa une seconde sur la pointe des pieds ; écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans une once de cette timidité qui faisait tout son charme pendant son adolescence. Les mains du chef du village caressèrent délicatement les joues de la jeune femme et il esquissa un sourire, lui intimant silencieusement de prendre la fuite avec les enfants, loin de ce massacre ; parce qu'il reviendrait toujours. Ils étaient liés jusqu'à la fin des temps. D'une poigne forte, elle attrapa les mains de leurs deux enfants et les tira derrière elle, ignorant les objections de son fils.

Il observa un instant les dos qui s'éloignait de lui ; parce qu'il avait besoin de cette image, il avait besoin de savoir que quoi qu'il se passe, Naruto Uzumaki continuerait de vivre à travers les mèches blondes de son fils, à travers les sourires de sa fille, à travers les yeux de son épouse. Un sourire glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il fit volte-face ; oui, il était le hokage orange de konoha, rien ne l'arrêterait.

Son dos se heurta brutalement au dos du jeune Uchiha et ils combinèrent leurs attaques, aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre ces deux-là ; c'était comme le bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils partageaient des missions, lorsqu'ils sauvaient la vie de Sakura, lorsqu'ils se battaient constamment. Le sabre du brun glissa nettement sur la poitrine d'un ennemi et le pied du blond s'écrasa entre ses cuisses ; de moins en moins d'hommes tenaient le coup. Puis les minutes passaient, plus le blond avait l'impression qu'ils abandonnaient ; pourtant, ils étaient toujours là.

\- « merde » siffla son meilleur ami

Il se tenait l'épaule, une légère grimace sur les lèvres ; un filet de sang s'échappait d'une plaie et le blond assomma un shinobi, s'approchant du brun. Ses iris bleutés se confrontèrent à la blessure et il acquiesça ; ce n'était pas profond, tout irait bien.  
Un grand brun atterrit sur sa droite et ils échangèrent un regard.

\- « ta blessure est grave, Sasuke ? » demanda le chef Nara  
\- « non » souffla-t-il  
\- « alors continues de te battre »

En temps normal, sûrement, que l'Uchiha n'aurait pas accepté une remarque de ce genre de la part du Nara, mais il se contenta d'un acquiescement et ramassa son sabre sur le sol ; ignorant l'inquiétude dans les iris bleutés du blond.

\- « ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici » lâcha le brun, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres « tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, si facilement »  
\- « tu es vraiment un idiot ; contente-toi de ne pas mourir, okay ? Sakura t'attends »  
\- « et toi, Hyuuga t'attends ; ne la déçois pas »  
\- « cesse de l'appeler par un nom de famille qu'elle ne porte plus »  
\- « si tu gagnes cette guerre, je te promets de faire cet effort »

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du blond et il acquiesça ; des taquineries, encore et encore. Ils ne cesseraient donc jamais, d'un côté, ça lui plaisait. Le brun tendit son sabre devant lui et activa son sharingan, sans perdre une seconde ; il refusait de perdre qui que ce soit, lui aussi. Il n'était peut-être pas si attaché à ce fichu village, mais le blondinet avait su devenir une famille pour lui, et sans ce garçon, jamais il n'aurait eu la force de reconstruire son clan.

Le jeune Uzumaki s'empressa de faire apparaître plusieurs clones et arrêta la course d'une dizaine d'hommes, qui se ruaient vers eux, armés ; il les repoussa tant bien que mal, mais la lame d'un kunaï glissa contre son abdomen. Les sourcils froncés, il ignora la douleur qui lui sciait les tripes et balança son poing au visage d'un homme ; ses iris bleutés cherchèrent un quelconque réconfort auprès de l'un de ces camarades, mais chacun de ces hommes se battait férocement contre un ennemi plus fort. L'une de ses mains s'écrasa brutalement contre sa plaie et il prit une inspiration, observant silencieusement ses hommes armés qui ne cessaient de foncer droit sur eux ; et il s'apprêtait à faire apparaître d'autres clones lorsqu'une paire d'yeux bleutés l'arrêta.

Son regard se posa sur le visage rondelet de l'adolescent et il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa présence ; n'étaient-ils pas censés fuir ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il emprunta silencieusement un peu de chakra à Kurama.

\- « attention, papa » entendit-il

Une demi-seconde ; une minuscule demi-seconde.  
Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et le regard tremblant, il déposa ses iris bleutés dans les prunelles nacrés de son épouse. Elle se tenait là, derrière leur fils et cette expression sur son visage, oui, il y avait cette expression sur son visage qui lui fit mal ; parce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire couler ses larmes. Un hoquet s'extirpa de ses lippes et l'homme derrière lui retira brutalement la main qu'il avait enfoncé dans son dos, arrachant le cœur du hokage orange de Konoha. Son corps retomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé ; sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, la terre se teintait de ce teint écarlate qui ne lui allait pas et la flamme ne brûlait plus dans ses prunelles bleutés.  
Il ne reviendrait pas.


	11. one step closer

09_ one step closer

Une rose d'un beau blanc. Ses prunelles ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur cette fleur qui traînait dans la poche de son veston à la teinte sombre ; ça contrastait presque à la perfection. Quelques éclats de voix résonnaient en arrière-plan, des chuchotements mêlés aux rires d'enfants ; cette journée était spéciale, vraiment spéciale. Son regard se perdit dans les courbes du costume qu'il portait, dans ses mèches brunes attachées en un catogan ; sur cette balafre qui barrait son visage. Une légère grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour fondre ses pensées sur les atrocités d'une guerre, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que ce sentiment d'insécurité lui scie les tripes ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lippes et il tapota doucement les plis de son veston. Puis, il fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans la pièce au fond du couloir ; la porte au teint brun se claqua doucement et il esquissa un petit sourire lorsque son regard rencontra les prunelles brunes d'un camarade. D'un signe de la main, il congédia la jeune femme qui tentait maladroitement de faire disparaître toute trace de doute chez l'homme et s'approcha de lui ; ils se tenaient tous les deux, face à cette glace. Le reflet de deux hommes, de la trentaine ; l'un avait le visage marqué, l'autre était unijambiste.

\- « tu es très beau, Saï » souffla-t-il, dans un élan maladroit

Il était là, dans un bel ensemble sombre, une rose écarlate dans la poche de son veston ; il était vraiment beau, ses mèches brunes coiffés en arrière, ce bonheur dans ses prunelles ébène. Un sourire déforma les lèvres de l'artiste et il glissa un regard sur le grand brun, à sa droite.

\- « tu es très beau, toi aussi, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Sans un mot, il haussa les épaules et un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il se pencha, un instant, ramassant quelque chose au coin de la glace et tendit l'objet en question au brun ; Saï attrapa la béquille doucement, soufflant un petit « merci » au gré du vent.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce et pendant un court instant, ses prunelles brunes imaginèrent parfaitement un rouquin, à l'allure enrobé, dans un beau costume, pousser la porte en bois ; sûrement qu'elle aurait claqué contre le mur, dans un bruit désagréable et qu'il aurait été dans l'obligation de le réprimander, ils se seraient postés tous les deux près du brun, lui auraient glissés quelques mots, quelques menaces et ils auraient ri. Cette image lui fit mal et il se détourna de son reflet, son dos se heurtant doucement au moelleux d'un fauteuil. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il soit près de lui ; tout aurait été bien plus facile avec lui.

Le bruit métallique de la béquille flotta un instant dans l'air et l'artiste s'installa, dans un énième fauteuil ; tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du Nara et il appuya son coude sur sa cuisse, enfonçant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- « tu es nerveux ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse  
\- « pas du tout » souffla le brun  
\- « tu mens » lâcha-t-il « tu sais, tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveux, tout se passera bien »

Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec le réconfort, mais il tentait maladroitement d'être un minimum rassurant ; il l'avait connu si déterminé, si sûr de lui quant à cette décision qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le même homme, sous ses yeux, là. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « et si.. » commença-t-il « et si, elle changeait d'avis ? et si, elle ne souhaitait plus être avec moi ? »  
\- « comme ça, d'un coup ? »  
\- « oui, ce serait possible ; je veux dire, je l'ai assommé avant de prendre la fuite pour me battre, elle est restée seule pendant presque un an, elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un »  
\- « tu divagues là, Saï » souffla Shikamaru, légèrement amusé  
\- « peut-être qu'elle aime un autre homme ; peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de toi »  
\- « tu dis des bêtises »  
\- « elle ne mérite pas un époux handicapé »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikamaru et il sauta sur ses deux jambes, dans un petit bond agile ; en deux pas, il s'accroupit doucement au pied du brun. Ces doutes, il les connaissait ; lui-même était passé par là et sûrement que si son meilleur ami n'avait pas fait un bon boulot, il aurait pris la fuite et l'aurait abandonné devant l'autel. Ses iris brunes se plongèrent aux prunelles ébène de l'homme et il esquissa un sourire maladroit, à l'allure rassurante.

\- « elle est folle de toi, et tu sais comment je sais, ça ? parce que je connais ce bout de femme par cœur, j'ai grandi avec elle, je l'ai poussé à des améliorations, je l'ai protégé une centaine de fois ; j'étais lié à Ino, dès ma naissance, dès mon premier souffle » expliqua-t-il « elle est amoureuse de toi, elle ne prendra pas la fuite ; elle sera là, elle remontera l'allée et elle te dira oui, parce qu'elle se refuse à vivre une vie sans l'homme qu'elle aime »

Les mots firent écho dans sa tête ; pourtant, il n'eût pas la force de bégayer une réponse.

\- « écoute, je suis ton témoin, non ? et qu'est-ce que le témoin est censé faire ? empêcher le marié de faire une énorme connerie et là, tout de suite, je ne vois aucune connerie, tu fais le bon choix » il esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun « par contre, si tu fais quoi que ce soit à cette fille, je t'éclate »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du presque marié et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, légèrement gêné ; le brun s'éloigna doucement et leva son pouce en l'air. Tout se passerait bien, non ? Les atrocités de la guerre étaient derrière et là, ils avaient retrouvés leurs familles ; le grincement de la porte flotta dans l'air et une tignasse blonde se rua dans les bras de l'homme, encore assis dans le fauteuil. Saï ne perdit pas une seconde, il ébouriffa les mèches blondes de son fils et esquissa un sourire ; sûrement, que l'adolescent était bien plus excité que son paternel.

Shikamaru étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et ne dit rien lorsqu'une tignasse brune se glissa près de lui ; dans un bas de costume brun et une chemise blanche, son fils observait silencieusement la scène sous leurs yeux. L'adolescent fourra ses mains dans ses poches, un air las sur le visage.

\- « pas mal ton costume » lâcha-t-il, finalement, à l'intention de son paternel  
\- « merci, pas mal non plus le tien » souffla l'adulte

Un rapport tendu entre eux, depuis ce fameux entraînement ; Shikadai en voulait tellement à son père et lui, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il avait vécu dans les décombres, il se heurtait au rejet de son paternel et ça, il détestait.

Le son d'une douce mélodie se glissa dans les airs et elle lança un petit « merci » au gré du vent, à la personne qui venait de mettre en route la musique ; les mains tremblantes, elle fit face à son reflet. L'adolescente mal dans sa peau qu'elle avait été à une époque disparaissait totalement, cédant sa place à ce bout de femme, de la trentaine ; cette longue robe blanche épousait à la perfection ces formes délicieuses et le peu de maquillage qui traînait sur sa peau mettait en valeur ces traits si doux. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que ses parents soient là, que sa mère lui souffle des mots doux et que son père lui lance un de ces sourires qui faisait taire toutes ces peurs, tous ces doutes, pendant son enfance ; un soupir à l'allure triste s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes. Son esprit de petite-fille de neuf ans s'était imaginé cette scène tant de fois, elle aurait remonté l'allée au bras de son paternel, elle aurait souri à sa mère en larmes et elle aurait dit oui à l'homme qu'elle aimait ; pourtant, un tas de visages manqueraient dans la foule des invités. Une délicate main se glissa sur son épaule et se heurta au regard ébène de cette femme qui avait participé à son éducation ; Yoshino Nara se tenait derrière elle, dans une belle robe, un regard inondé d'amour et cette image lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- « tu es magnifique, Ino » souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux  
\- « Yoshino.. » lâcha la blonde, émue  
\- « tes parents seraient fiers de toi, ils auraient aimé leur gendre ; c'est un bon garçon »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme et une tignasse blonde apparut sur sa droite, elle plaqua un tissu d'un beau blanc sur sa joue, nettoyant délicatement la larme qui avait roulé ; le rire cristallin de la future mariée flotta dans la pièce.

\- « tu es irrécupérable, Temari » lâcha-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « je nettoie, avant que tu ne ruines ton maquillage » rouspéta-t-elle

La douce Yamanaka claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de sa demoiselle d'honneur et acquiesça ; que ferait-elle sans ses demoiselles d'honneur ? Son regard bleuté croisa les prunelles nacrées au ton amusé d'une brune et elle haussa les épaules ; la jeune femme originaire du village caché du Sable semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur. Yoshino caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la blonde et disparût derrière la porte en bois, déclarant qu'elle allait rejoindre le reste des invités ; un tas d'invités.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la future mariée et elle s'installa silencieusement sur un tabouret, qui traînait là, jouant nerveusement avec les pans de sa robe blanche ; elles avaient passé tant d'heures dans les magasins, à la recherche de la perle rare.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe, boudin ? » demanda une tignasse rose, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Sourire en coin, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle haussa les épaules.

\- « j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va prendre la fuite, loin de ma poitrine » avoua-t-elle

Le rire cristallin de sa meilleure amie se glissa à ses oreilles et une moue boudeuse déforma son visage ; elle se moquait d'elle, ouvertement. La rose s'approcha d'elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- « c'est une très bonne chose, si tu ne ressentais rien, se serait inquiétant » lança-t-elle  
\- « tu crois qu'il le sent, lui aussi ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « oh, sûrement ; il doit être mort de trouille, le pauvre » lâcha la kunoichi de Suna

Elle tenta de faire un mouvement vers la porte, mais une grande brune se glissa devant le bois, à la seconde où le crissement de son tabouret résonna dans la pièce ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état, il devait être, à cet instant ; elle lui connaissait cette fragilité, qu'il cachait au reste de l'univers.

\- « faut que j'aille lui dire que tout ira bien » souffla-t-elle « il a besoin de réconfort »  
\- « eh, le témoin est là pour ça ; Shikamaru s'en occupe » répliqua la rose

Le prénom de son meilleur ami aida à la détendre et elle acquiesça faiblement, posant une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique ; s'en était dingue l'allure à laquelle il battait, à cet instant. Les mains tremblantes, elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

\- « changez-moi les idées » supplia-t-elle  
\- « un sujet en particulier ? » demanda la blonde  
\- « parle-moi de Shikamaru ; ça va entre vous ? »

Il était revenu de la guerre, des décombres d'un massacre, au bout d'un an et il y avait cette fêlure au fond de ses yeux qui effrayait la future mariée ; elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon dans cet état. Le fil rouge du destin les liait depuis leurs premiers souffles, mais là, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, c'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, constamment absent, ou en proie à des cauchemars.  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'épouse du Nara.

\- « à peu près ; ça n'avance pas » lâcha Temari  
\- « vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ? » demanda la blonde, sans une once d'hésitation

La main de la rose claqua doucement contre la cuisse de la future mariée et elle lui envoya un regard réprobateur, alors qu'elle haussait simplement les épaules ; elle était au courant qu'il n'était plus puceau depuis belle lurette et elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, concernant le sexe. Le souvenir des rougissements incessants et des bégaiements du brun lui arrachèrent un sourire et elle reporta son attention sur la blonde.

\- « alors ? » relança-t-elle, joyeusement  
\- « non ; il me touche à peine, en fait, même le temps d'une étreinte et il ne répond pas lorsque je l'embrasse »  
\- « c'est étrange » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « quand j'ai vu Saï dans ce lit d'hôpital, à son retour ; on s'est envoyés en l'air, directement »

Sakura claqua une nouvelle fois sa main contre la cuisse de sa meilleure amie, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres ; sûrement qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que certains détails n'étaient pas nécessaires. Mais elles étaient toutes habitués, maintenant.

\- « je ne le reconnais plus, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, mais c'est comme si, ce n'était pas l'homme qui m'a laissé aux portes de Konoha ; c'est étrange » souffla-t-elle  
\- « j'en sais rien, personnellement ; j'ai essayé d'avoir une discussion avec lui, mais je pense qu'il m'évite » avoua Ino, dans un soupir à l'allure triste  
\- « cet idiot me manque »

Deux bras fins se glissèrent autour de la taille de l'épouse du Nara et elle esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant parfaitement l'odeur de sa belle-mère ; Yoshino déposa un chaste baiser, au coin de sa joue.

\- « ça ira, mon fils est pire que son père ; c'est un battant » lança-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « ça a été long avec Shikaku, lorsqu'il est revenu de la guerre, mais un matin, soudainement, il allait mieux, vraiment mieux »

Oui, elle se rappelait sans aucun mal cette expression dans les prunelles brunes de son époux, lorsqu'il était revenu ; il était là, les bras ballants, le cœur tremblant et bien que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait son fils, plusieurs jours avaient été obligés avant qu'il ne parvienne à poser son regard sur ce petit bout. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette lueur dans ses iris lorsqu'il avait pris Shikamaru, contre son torse, pour la première fois ; un moment unique qu'elle chérissait au plus profond de son âme. Pendant un an, une longue année, elle avait fondu en larmes un million de fois, persuadée qu'elle allait perdre son fils ; le fruit de cet amour qu'elle avait partagé avec son époux, mais il était revenu, dans un sale état. Une partie d'elle se sentait plus qu'impuissante ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les jeunes femmes se lancer sur ce sujet pour comprendre leurs inquiétudes, elle le sentait elle aussi, quelque chose clochait chez son fils. Il lui semblait si.. brisé.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte et elle se tira doucement de l'étreinte, lâchant un doux « merci » au gré du vent ; une tignasse écarlate se tira dans la pièce, dans un bel ensemble. Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Gaara claqua un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa grande-soeur et s'avança jusqu'à la future mariée ; dans un geste doux, il attrapa les mains de la Yamanaka dans les siennes, son regard effleura silencieusement la robe qu'elle portait. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, à cet instant ; et cet événement lui amenait tant de bons souvenirs que la bonne humeur émanait de lui.

\- « Ino » commença-t-il, calmement « je te trouve vraiment ravissante et sache-le, je suis très honoré d'être celui qui t'amènera jusqu'à l'autel »

Une telle sincérité émanait du rouquin qu'elle se tût, un instant ; elle aurait aimé que son père soit là, qu'il la promène à son bras jusqu'à l'autel et si le jeune Akimichi avait été là, sûrement que ça aurait été lui, mais en ce jour spécial, elle n'avait personne pour l'amener là-bas. La panique l'avait prise lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte et dans un élan doux, le Kazekage s'était proposé ; annonçant que si Naruto avait pu, il l'aurait fait. L'enfant qui avait tenté de prendre la vie des shinobis de Konoha n'existait plus ; le rouquin était devenu un homme bon, sage et particulièrement attentionné depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'accueillir les villageois du village caché du Sable, ici. N'importe quel autre village aurait refusé, les aurait renvoyés à une mort certaine ; mais lui, il avait fait le nécessaire, avait renvoyé tout ceux qui s'étaient opposés à sa décision.

Dans un geste tendre, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune No Sabaku et acquiesça, faisant taire les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Gaara fit volte-face et se pencha légèrement en avant, tirant une douce révérence vers les demoiselles dans la pièce.

\- « mesdames » lâcha-t-il « allons-y »

Bras dessus, bras dessous ; le rouquin déposa tendrement une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire. Bizarrement, il était particulièrement heureux en ce jour spécial ; ils s'extirpèrent de la petite pièce et s'avancèrent dans un couloir d'un beau blanc. Plus, ils se rapprochaient, plus elle se sentait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre ; ses pas se faisaient maladroits et lorsqu'elle manqua de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, le rouquin près d'elle la retint, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et attrapa le visage de la jeune femme, entre ses mains ; déposant son regard émeraude dans ses iris bleutés.

\- « inspire, Ino » lâcha-t-il « tout ira bien, c'est ton jour »  
\- « je.. » commença-t-elle « je ne me sens pas très bien »

Une tignasse rose se glissa derrière le dos du rouquin et lui adressa un grand sourire, à l'allure un peu trop amusé ; peut-être ne se souvenait-elle pas que le jour de son propre mariage, elle avait presque pris la fuite, en sous-vêtements.

\- « tu veux prendre la fuite ? » demanda joyeusement la rose « en deux secondes, je te prépare un plan pour t'échapper »  
\- « Sakura » la réprimanda Temari, en étouffant un rire entre ses lèvres

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle haussa simplement les épaules, esquivant tant bien que mal la main de la blonde sur l'arrière de son crâne ; amusée, elle aussi, Hinata s'approcha du rouquin et esquissa un sourire, tendre. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur les joues de la jeune femme, en proie à des doutes.

\- « je suis tombé amoureuse de Naruto, je n'avais que sept ans ; je l'ai aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, je l'ai aimé plus que je n'aimerais qui que ce soit dans mon existence » souffla la brune, une petite flamme de tristesse dans ses prunelles nacrés « pourtant, tu sais, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être totalement en panique à dix minutes de notre mariage, j'ai hésité pendant une minute à prendre la fuite ; mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant lui, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une bêtise, j'ai compris que j'étais prête à vivre une centaine d'années, avec cet idiot »  
\- « Hinata.. » lâcha la blonde, dans un murmure  
\- « tout se passera bien ; il est fou amoureux de toi, tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait survécu pendant presque un an s'il ne t'aimait pas ? tu ne le vois pas mais il y a cette expression dans ses yeux, cette expression qui hurle à n'importe qui que si il a tenu, que si il a coupé sa jambe, ce n'est pas pour le village ou n'importe qui, c'est pour toi ; tu as été sa lumière dans les ténèbres »

Ses mots flottèrent un court instant dans ce couloir, se heurtant aux murs d'un beau blanc ; son époux lui manquait plus que tout au monde, mais elle avait eu ces belles années avec ce garçon, ces fous-rires, ces larmes, ces enfants. Gaara observa un instant le visage de la brune, près de lui, silencieusement ; elle souffrait, une telle souffrance émanait d'elle qu'il se retint de la prendre contre lui, là, tout de suite. Un reniflement le tira de sa contemplation et il se confronta à l'image d'une tignasse rose, les larmes aux yeux ; il esquissa un sourire.

\- « Hinata, tu viens de me donner envie de demander Sasuke en mariage, une deuxième fois » souffla la rose, ignorant les rires de ses camarades « bon, allons-y, avant que je fonds vraiment en larmes ; j'ai besoin de toutes mes larmes pour ce qui va se passer dans dix minutes. »

Sans un mot, la future mariée esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de la brune ; elle attrapa le bras du rouquin près d'elle, échangeant un petit sourire silencieux avec lui et s'avança, plus prête que jamais. Oui, elle rêvait d'une centaine d'années, avec cet idiot.


	12. me and you, for eternity

10_ me and you, for eternity

Elle était là, au bord des portes, ces fleurs dans les mains et dès l'instant où ses iris bruns se posèrent sur sa silhouette, il eut le souffle coupé. Cette longue robe blanche épousait à la perfection ces formes délicieuses et le peu de maquillage qui traînait sur sa peau mettait en valeur ces traits si doux ; et dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur tremblait si fort qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'échappe. Les notes du piano s'élevèrent dans l'air, ajoutant une touche si tendre à la scène et il sentit ces picotements au coin de ses yeux. Elle se hissait lentement le long de l'allée, accordant des sourires aux invités qui croisaient son regard ; à son bras, le Kazekage du village caché du Sable marchait, la tête haute, une pointe de fierté dans la poitrine. C'était une image attendrissante qui s'offrait à tous. Les mains tremblantes, un sourire un peu trop niais au bord des lèvres, Saï observait silencieusement la femme qu'il aimait se rapprocher, toujours un peu plus ; un pas par un pas. L'attente était insupportable, mais pour elle, pour ce bout de femme, il était prêt à attendre un million de décennies.

Ses prunelles bleutées s'attardaient sur les visages des invités ; certains pleuraient, d'autres souriaient. L'immensité de la salle avait été aménagée pour l'événement et bien qu'elle tremblait légèrement, la présence du rouquin à son bras, la rassurait terriblement ; il dégageait une telle aura, à cet instant, qu'elle effaçait tous les doutes qui était capable de la prendre en otage. Elle marcha doucement, d'un pas lent mais léger, au rythme des notes du piano ; elle tentait maladroitement de sourire aux personnes dont elle croisait le regard, tant de visages étaient tournés vers elle, accentuant sa nervosité. Puis, elle se heurta aux prunelles brunes de cet homme.

Il était là, au bout de l'allée ; droit comme un pic, le torse gonflé, dans un bel ensemble traditionnel et dieu qu'elle avait hâte de lui arracher cette chemise. Ses pas la rapprochaient toujours un peu plus et ce sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du brun, l'acheva ; il était là et bordel ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Quelques chuchotements émerveillés flottaient dans la pièce et Gaara s'arrêta au pied de l'autel, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; il garda quelques secondes la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, tentant maladroitement de lui faire passer un tas d'émotions à travers son regard, puis s'avança derrière le futur marié. Il s'occuperait de ce mariage, en tant qu'ami et en tant que Kazekage. Dans un geste tendre, Saï lui tendit une main ; il était plus que prêt d'être un membre à part entière de sa famille, il était plus que prêt à aimer cette femme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le souffle court, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et se posta près de lui ; il était terriblement beau, une rose écarlate dans la poche de son veston, cette sérénité dans les traits de son visage et cet amour qui émanait de lui, un amour si puissant que ça lui coupa le souffle. Peut-être qu'Hinata avait raison, peut-être qu'elle était la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Cet homme semblait si impatient, si heureux ; elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet adolescent maladroit, incapable de comprendre les sentiments, incapable de comprendre les autres. Une pointe de fierté se glissa dans sa poitrine et elle lui adressa un tendre sourire.

Derrière le futur marié, Shikamaru observait la scène, en proie à la nostalgie ; le petit bébé rondelet à la tignasse blonde qu'il avait connu, cet adolescent à l'allure chiante avait disparu.

Ils firent face au Kazekage et le rouquin esquissa un sourire, fixant un court instant, leurs mains liées. Puis, doucement, il tapa dans ses mains et attira l'attention des invités sur lui, sur les mariés.

\- « nous sommes ici, à cet instant, pour l'une des plus belles choses dans cet univers ; l'amour qui unit deux personnes » commença-t-il « un amour pur et vrai ; lorsque deux personnes se trouvent par hasard et s'aiment avec une telle force, je pense que rien ni personne ne pourra mettre fin à cela. c'est un sentiment précieux, presque palpable dans leurs cas, j'veux dire, regardez-les, ils inondent la pièce d'un tel amour que j'ai bien peur de me prendre les pieds, dedans »

Quelques rires lui coupèrent la parole et il esquissa un sourire, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne ; oui, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les belles paroles, pour les sentiments.

\- « Saï et Ino, je ne fais pas vraiment parti des personnes les plus proches de vous, un tas de kilomètres nous séparait tout au long de nos existences mais à cet instant, je suis honoré et particulièrement fier d'être la personne qui vous unira » souffla-t-il « j'invite le fils des futurs mariés à se rapprocher, pour l'échange des alliances et des voeux »

Dans un bel ensemble d'un beau blanc, l'adolescent s'avança d'un pas léger vers ses deux parents, un coussin à la teinte sombre entre les mains ; deux belles alliances, au ton argenté trônaient fièrement au milieu de celui-ci. Un léger tremblement, sûrement de bonheur, faisait vibrer ses mains et il tendit les alliances aux deux adultes, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; jamais, il n'aurait cru être si heureux d'assister à un mariage, en particulier celui de ses parents. La main délicate de sa mère effleura sa joue et celle un peu plus robuste de son père ébouriffa légèrement ses mèches blondes ; oui, il était vraiment comblé à cet instant. Avec un dernier sourire, il retourna à sa place ; ses iris bleutés ne parvenant pas à se détacher de cette si belle image.

\- « si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais être le premier à faire part de ces vœux » souffla le brun, en tenant les alliances dans sa main « merci Kazekage »

Bien qu'ils étaient amis, en public, il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette trace de respect ; avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il posa son regard brun sur le visage incroyablement beau de son amante. Des tas de souvenirs se glissaient dans son esprit et les battements effrénés dans sa cage thoracique lui prouvaient qu'il était là, qu'il était bien vivant, près d'elle.

\- « tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé » lâcha-t-il, les yeux légèrement embués « certaines nuits, je me réveille en sursaut dans notre lit et je panique un peu, comme un idiot ; des souvenirs qui datent de l'époque où je n'étais qu'un enfant ou un adolescent, des souvenirs qui font mal. tu le sais, je n'ai pas eu de famille ; je n'avais personne, à part mon frère et ce fichu carnet de dessin, je n'avais rien ; j'étais seul, plongé dans l'obscurité. je ne vivais pas, je suivais les ordres ; je n'existais pas, j'étais un shinobi et j'étais prêt à perdre la vie pour un tas de personnes qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de connaître mon prénom ou de dire merci. et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pensais que c'était la normalité, que je n'avais pas à me plaindre étant donné que j'avais un toit au-dessus de la tête et puis, j'ai rencontré ce garçon »

Un sourire nostalgique se glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les mains tremblantes.

\- « Naruto Uzumaki » souffla-t-il « un grand gaillard, blondinet et particulièrement énervant ; pourtant, quelque chose m'a poussé à devenir son ami et de fil en aiguille, il m'a offert une sorte de famille. je n'avais eu que mon frère pendant tout le long de ma courte existence et là, je me retrouvais au milieu de toutes ces personnes, de tous ces rires, de tous ces sentiments ; des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. pourquoi me sentais-je bien avec des inconnus ? pourquoi mes lèvres s'étiraient-elles en un sourire, même lorsque la blague n'était pas vraiment drôle ? pourquoi est-ce que je voulais tellement les protéger ? je ne comprenais vraiment rien et toutes ces personnes ne m'aidaient pas ; je me sentais tellement idiot, à un point inimaginable ; certains garçons commençaient doucement à s'intéresser aux filles, d'autres lâchaient un galère dès que l'une d'elles les approchait »

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il croisa le regard brun, amusé, de son témoin.

\- « et parmi ces adolescents, il y avait cette fille » continua-t-il, son regard se confrontant à celui de sa future épouse « toi ; tu étais là et je ne parvenais pas à savoir pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait tellement lorsque tu étais dans les parages, je veux dire, tu n'étais qu'une fille ordinaire, bon sang. mais dieu que je me trompais sur toute la ligne, tu étais tellement plus que ça, Ino ; tu as été la lumière dans mes ténèbres. tu m'as sauvé, une centaine de fois ; tu ne t'attardais pas sur le fait que je n'étais pas capable d'être comme les autres, tu ne t'arrêtais pas au fait que Sasuke était bien plus beau, que Shikamaru était bien plus intelligent et que Naruto était bien plus fort ; tu me sauvais, moi. et je suis tombé terriblement amoureux de toi, là où un tas de femmes auraient fui face à mon incapacité à comprendre, à être aimant, tu es resté et tu m'as appris à aimé et alors que je pensais que les choses ne pouvaient pas être encore mieux, tu es tombée enceinte »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, où en rentrant d'une longue mission, il avait trouvé l'appartement dans un bazar pas possible ; le jour où elle avait appris attendre un enfant, son enfant. Ses prunelles brunes se posèrent sur la tignasse blonde de son fils, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger ; pris dans les mots de son père.

\- « bordel, je ne te dis pas la panique sur le moment, fiston » quelques rires flottèrent dans l'air, Saï continua, les joues légèrement rosées « comment pouvais-je être un père alors que je ne savais pas ce que c'était ? alors que j'étais orphelin et que j'avais grandi dans la violence ? encore une fois, ta mère était là ; dans toute sa splendeur, avec son sale caractère et sa manie de toujours vouloir le dernier mot ; elle m'a appris à prendre soin de toi et quand j'ai croisé tes petits yeux bleus, je me suis senti tellement bien ; j'étais père, j'étais amoureux » il esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur la blonde « je t'aime bien plus que ce que tu crois, je t'aime tellement que je me suis coupé la jambe pour être sûr de ne pas mourir sans avoir vu ton visage, une dernière fois ; et j'aurais été prêt à faire n'importe quoi, pour toi, parce que bordel ce que je t'aime, Ino »

Sa voix céda sa place au silence dans la pièce ; la puissance et la sincérité de ses mots avaient coupé le souffle à plus d'un invité. Inojin essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et attrapa la main de la petite Himawari, près de lui ; jamais, il n'avait entendu son père faire part de ses sentiments, non, il restait cet homme à l'allure imposante, au calme déconcertant et à l'air impassible, pourtant à cet instant, il avait senti tout l'amour que cet homme portait à sa mère ; un amour si fort et beau. Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa d'un geste délicat la main de sa future épouse et glissa l'anneau le long de son doigt, incapable de rompre leur regard ; il aimait se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Pendant un court instant, elle observa cet anneau à son doigt et retint tant bien que mal les larmes au coin de ses yeux ; elle tremblait, légèrement, mais assez pour que n'importe qui comprenne que les mots de son futur époux l'avaient profondément touché. Elle esquissa un sourire et acquiesça, attrapant les mains du brun dans les siennes ; il souriait, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- « qui aurait crû que je me tiendrais, là, face à toi, un jour ? » souffla-t-elle, la main légèrement tremblante « je me souviens parfaitement de ce lien qui unissait mon père et ma mère ; il semblait si puissant, si beau, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient un regard, je me sentais prise dans un tremblement. ils s'aimaient passionnément, terriblement et lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père répétait sans cesse qu'un jour, se serait mon tour ; qu'un jour, je tomberais follement amoureuse et que j'aurais ce lien, avec un garçon et à force d'entendre mon père dire que se serait forcément Chôji ou Shikamaru, j'ai fini par le croire ; au début, je pensais que ce serait Chôji, il était adorable mais avait cette allure de grand-frère protecteur avec moi alors je me suis dit que se serait sûrement Shikamaru, un peu chiant, mais cet idiot était fou amoureux de la princesse de Suna, même si il hurlait sur tous les toits que c'était faux »

Un soupir amusé s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et pendant un court instant, il tomba dans les prunelles émeraude de son épouse ; elle était là, derrière la blonde, dans une magnifique robe. Et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent à cette simple vision, il l'avait toujours trouvé si belle.

\- « à un moment, je pense que j'ai perdu espoir ; mes deux meilleurs amis se mêlaient d'amitié avec d'autres femmes, ils vivaient et l'absence de mon père n'aidait pas. sa mort pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja avait détruit les derniers rêves d'enfant que j'avais ; comment aurais-je pu être heureuse, alors qu'il n'était plus là ? qui s'occuperait de menacer les garçons qui m'approchaient ? qui m'emmènerait jusqu'à l'autel ? il n'était plus là et je n'avais plus envie d'un quelconque amour dans ma vie » expliqua-t-elle, une expression triste sur le visage mais une flamme brilla au fond de ses prunelles « puis, j'ai compris ; je souffrais, mais je n'étais pas la seule et bien que Shikamaru et Chôji avaient leurs vies, ils étaient là. ils s'occupaient des menaces, ils s'occupaient de moi ; dans leurs sourires, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas seule »

La mort de son paternel l'avait tellement touché ; à un point, où elle avait vraiment refusé toute sorte d'amour dans sa vie pendant un moment, comment aurait-elle pu aimer après avoir assisté à la souffrance de sa mère? Le bout de ses doigts caressa la joue légèrement rugueuse de son amant.

\- « mais toi » lâcha-t-elle « je suffoquais et tu m'as offert une bouffée d'air frais ; tu étais ce garçon maladroit, terriblement beau, intelligent et perdu. en une demi-seconde, je suis tombé amoureuse de ce garçon-là ; pas de ce shinobi, mais de toi, ce garçon qui se cachait sous cette couche d'incompréhension dû à une vie privée d'amour. je ne savais pas pourquoi sur le moment, mais je me suis promis de ne jamais être la cause de ta souffrance, de te protéger contre vent et marée, contre n'importe qui, je me suis promis de tout faire pour t'apprendre à vivre et si au final, tu ne m'aimais pas de la façon dont je t'aimais, tant pis, ton sourire et ton bien-être passait avant tout ça »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun ; il aimait ce côté si généreux, d'elle.

\- « tu m'as offert un amour si puissant, tu m'as offert un sentiment de sécurité » dit-elle « tu m'as donné la plus belle chose qui puisse exister dans cet univers, notre fils ; c'est dingue la façon dont je t'aime, j'aime tes qualités, tes défauts, tes faiblesses, tes peurs, je t'aime toi ; et bon dieu ce que je t'en ai voulu pour être parti, tu sais » il lui adressa un petit sourire désolé « tu es parti, tu m'as laissé et je t'ai détesté pour ça, si fort ; j'ai crû que je ne te verrais jamais, j'ai crû que tu ne reviendrais pas et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as pas aidé à ce niveau-là en refilant ton carnet de dessin à notre fils, idiot »

Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ce carnet de dessin dans les affaires de son fils, elle avait cru mourir ; elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts cet attachement qu'il avait pour ce bouquin.

\- « mais tu es là, tu es revenu » souffla-t-elle « et je t'aime tellement, Saï »

À bout de souffle, les yeux légèrement embués, le brun tenta un petit sourire maladroit ; il n'était certainement pas le meilleur des hommes, mais là, à cet instant, il se sentait puissant, avec elle. Sans un mot, il observa silencieusement les doigts fins de sa future épouse attraper l'alliance ; elle la glissa à son doigt, dans un geste doux mais tremblant et esquissa un sourire fier. Le brun se retint tant bien que mal de lui voler un baiser, là tout de suite, face aux invités.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, empli d'amour et se tournèrent vers le Kazekage, qui les observait, un sourire sur les lèvres ; d'un geste de la main, il fit taire les chuchotements dans la foule.

\- « Saï » appela le rouquin « veux-tu prendre cette douce fleur comme épouse, de lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
\- « oui, je le veux » souffla le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « Ino » lança le Kazekage, joyeusement « veux-tu prendre ce bel homme comme époux, de lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
\- « oh que oui » s'exclama-t-elle

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la pièce et il esquissa un sourire, face à l'enthousiasme de la demoiselle qui plusieurs minutes auparavant, tremblait de doutes ; son regard émeraude croisa un instant les prunelles d'un beau blanc d'une brune derrière la future mariée et il ne dit rien. Un toussotement près de lui le tira de sa contemplation et il se confondit en un tas de petites excuses, sous le regard amusé des deux adultes.

\- « eh bien, devant vous tous, familles et témoins, je les déclare mari et femme » lâcha-t-il « et maintenant, un baiser »

Certains laissèrent échapper un rire devant l'impatience du Kazekage et d'autres s'émerveillèrent sur les lèvres des deux mariés qui se frôlaient ; Saï glissa une main dans le creux des reins de son épouse et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre ses lèvres en otage depuis plusieurs longues, très longues minutes ; et elle s'empressa de répondre à son baiser, avec une fièvre qui le fit presque défaillir, il était dingue de ce bout de femme.

Ses prunelles brunes s'attardèrent un instant sur le sourire qui traînait au coin des lèvres de sa meilleure amie ; elle semblait si heureuse, à cet instant, qu'il en oublia tout. Elle était là, ravissante dans une belle robe blanche et une telle aura de bonheur émanait d'elle ; il regrettait particulièrement que Chôji ne soit pas là, il aurait aimé la voir, ainsi. Il croisa pendant un court instant le regard émeraude de son épouse dans la foule et s'attarda un peu, lui adressant un petit sourire ; et ce sourire mit du baume au cœur à la jeune femme, depuis n'avait-elle pas vu son époux dans cet état ? Il semblait bien, il semblait soudainement avoir oublié les horreurs de la guerre ; il semblait juste profiter de l'instant. Les mariés, main dans la main, dévalèrent l'allée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Shikamaru ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la scène ; d'être le spectateur d'une si belle image. Pourtant, lorsque ses iris bruns croisèrent ses prunelles bleutés dans la foule, qu'il s'attarda sur ce visage plus que familier, son cœur rata un battement ; les poings serrés, il prit difficilement une inspiration, c'était impossible qu'elle soit là. Elle le regardait, ce sourire sur les lèvres et il eut l'impression pendant un petit moment de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, cet unique baiser qu'ils avaient partagés, juste avant qu'il ne la tue ; oui, elle était morte, impossible qu'elle soit là, dans cette foule. Il ferma les yeux, une seconde et prit une énième inspiration ; lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur les invités, Fune n'était plus là.


	13. born to die

11_ born to die

Caché dans la pénombre de l'endroit, son regard d'un beau brun se perdait dans la foule ; sur ce corps qui s'animait doucement, enveloppé par la musique. Ce corps qui se mouvait au rythme des basses, perdu entre l'allégresse de l'improvisation et l'euphorie du moment. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux, l'univers entier semblait avoir disparu ; s'en était dingue, parce que cette image lui coupait le souffle. Cette légère robe blanche épousait ses formes délicieuses à merveille, de là où il était, il parvenait à suivre la continuité de ses jambes au teint hâlé, de ses seins ronds, de ses mèches blondes virevoltant au gré du vent ; elle avait ce sourire sur les lèvres, ce sourire qui l'aurait normalement fait fondre parce qu'au fond, ce sourire ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Et pendant un court instant, leurs prunelles se confrontèrent silencieusement ; il détourna le regard, au bout de quelques secondes, comme si ça l'avait brûlé et porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

La plupart des invités se plaisaient sur la piste de danse, ils se laissaient allés à un petit bout de bonheur ; Saï et Ino ne se quittaient des yeux, ils dansaient amoureusement, se soufflant parfois quelques mots doux et quelques paroles langoureuses. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et ne dit rien, lorsqu'une tignasse rose tira la chaise, à sa droite ; un soupir s'extirpa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle passa ses doigts dans ses mèches bordéliques.

\- « tu ne danses pas, Shikamaru ? » lui demanda-t-elle  
\- « non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc » répondit-il, simplement

Et il ne mentait pas, quelle que soit l'occasion, la danse n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dans laquelle il aimait se lancer. Elle acquiesça simplement et porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres ; l'anneau argenté autour de son annulaire attira son attention et il arqua un sourcil.

\- « je ne crois pas avoir vu Sasuke depuis que je suis revenu, il n'est pas là ? » lança-t-il

Il savait que le prénom de l'Uchiha n'était ni sur la liste des blessés, ni sur la liste des personnes disparues ; pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement du visage meurtri du brun dans cet hôpital de misère dans les décombres du village caché de la Feuille. Une expression au ton triste passa sur le visage de la rose et elle haussa simplement les épaules ; ce sujet semblait la rendre malheureuse.

\- « il est à la maison » expliqua-t-il « il ne va pas très bien, depuis.. tu sais quoi »

Sûrement que son « tu sais quoi » désignait la guerre et le décès du Hokage ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en savoir plus. Perdre l'Uzumaki avait été quelque chose de tellement déchirant pour la majorité des shinobis, qu'il n'imaginait même pas la peine de Sasuke ; en fait, si, il imaginait parfaitement, après tout, lui aussi avait été incapable de prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Cette souffrance dans sa cage thoracique ne disparaîtrait sûrement jamais parce que, partout, où il posait son regard, il était là ; avec son paquet de chips dans les mains, avec son sourire idiot, avec ses cheveux roux.

Sakura s'excusa rapidement auprès de lui et s'empressa de rejoindre les filles, qui dansaient passionnément au son qui lui était totalement inconnu ; peut-être était-il tout simplement trop vieux, ou peut-être que son absence n'avait rien arranger, au final. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa son regard brun sur la foule ; pendant la cérémonie, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de faire attention, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé les prunelles dorées d'une certaine femme. L'impuissance qu'il ressentit à cet instant lui fit très mal ; il avait promis, il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de Karui et Chôchô, mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Si seulement elle était capable de comprendre que s'il le pouvait, il donnerait sa vie pour que son meilleur ami revienne ; qu'était Shikamaru Nara sans Chôji Akimichi ? Il n'était rien, il n'était personne ; il n'existait plus.

Le crissement de la chaise près de lui le tira de ses sombres pensées et ses iris brunes se heurtèrent aux prunelles ébène de sa mère ; du bout des doigts, elle effleura délicatement la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de son fils. S'en était dingue, la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son paternel ; elle esquissa un sourire, et tira doucement sur sa joue.

\- « dis donc, sois un peu plus enthousiaste » lança-t-elle  
\- « je suis très enthousiaste, maman » répliqua-t-il  
\- « comment tu te sens ? tu me sembles épuisé, Shikamaru »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon ; qu'était-il censé répondre à ça? Qu'il ne dormait presque pas? Que des cauchemars hantaient ses nuits? Il enfonça son menton dans la paume de sa main et haussa les épaules, posant son regard sur les invités.

\- « je vais bien, maman » souffla-t-il, sans une once de sincérité  
\- « tu sais, je te connais ; je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas »  
\- « arrêtes, s'il te plaît, ça va, je te dis »

Elle acquiesça simplement, pas du tout convaincue et reporta son attention, elle aussi, sur les invités ; de là, elle apercevait les mariés qui se regardaient passionnément, elle apercevait ses petits-enfants et un tas de visages qu'elle connaissait bien, maintenant. Le changement de climat avait été dur, elle avait vécu toute son existence au village caché de la Feuille, elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait là-bas, avait donné naissance à leur fils là-bas ; mais finalement, elle trouvait un certain charme à ce village. Puis, le Kazekage se pliait littéralement en quatre pour elle, refusant que sa belle-mère manque de quoi que ce soit ; elle l'appréciait, beaucoup.

Ses prunelles ébène glissèrent une énième fois sur la silhouette de son épouse, qui riait aux éclats ; pourquoi chaque fois qu'il regardait ce bout de femme, il se sentait horrible ? Ils étaient mariés, ils s'étaient passés la bague au doigt, ils avaient un fils, bon sang ; alors pourquoi ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, un instant ; sûrement, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, juste une seconde, une demi-seconde.

Un son assourdissant résonna à son oreille, un son qui lui coupa le souffle ; et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le blanc des murs avait disparu, cédant sa place au vert des feuilles d'arbres, les notes de la musique avaient été remplacées par des gémissements de douleur, par le son des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais son cœur rata un battement et une douleur vive claqua dans sa cage thoracique ; ses iris brunes se posèrent sur ses mains et il se heurta silencieusement à ce liquide écarlate sur sa peau. Un pincement au cœur le prit et il se confronta maladroitement au visage vide d'émotion d'une jolie brune ; elle était là, sous cet arbre, du sang s'écoulant en abondance de son abdomen et un tremblement le prit. Que se passait-il ?

Deux mains délicates se posèrent sur ses joues et lui arrachèrent un sursaut ; il repoussa, sans une once de douceur, la femme qui tentait d'avoir son attention et se jeta sur ses deux pieds, brutalement, le son de sa chaise sur le sol résonnant un instant entre les murs. Il prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et ferma les yeux, il espérait sûrement effacer cette image de son esprit, mais elle était là, elle était toujours là ; dans cette foule d'invités, au pied de cet arbre, et tout ce sang, lui faisait mal. Une main effleura sa joue et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il repoussa la personne, il se heurta au regard inquiet de sa mère ; et pendant un instant, il était sûr d'avoir reconnu une once de peur dans ses yeux.

\- « ne me touches pas » s'exclama-t-il, tremblant  
\- « Shikamaru, calme-toi, s'il-.. » commença-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui  
\- « non, arrête ; ne fais pas ça, ne bouges pas »

Sa voix rauque tremblait et il n'eut aucun mal à sentir les regards des invités sur lui ; il tenta de prendre une inspiration, de reprendre son calme, mais la pitié dans les yeux de ces personnes l'acheva. Quel idiot, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ; il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette fichue demande. Sans un mot, il fit volte-face et disparut au détour d'un couloir, ignorant les appels de sa mère. Sûrement, qu'il aurait dû resté dans cette forêt, au pied de cet arbre.

Ses prunelles émeraude fixaient silencieusement le pas de la porte ; ce soir, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il s'amusait parmi les invités, mais non, tout n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le cri de son époux avait soudainement coupé court à la petite fête et comme la majorité des invités, elle l'avait observé ; elle n'avait vu aucune once d'amusement sur son visage, elle n'avait vu que ses tremblements, la façon dont sa voix tremblait et comment il repoussait sa mère, qui tentait de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle fit un pas en avant, sûrement dans le but de le rejoindre, de comprendre, mais une main délicate effleura son épaule et elle se heurta au regard bleuté de la mariée.

\- « j'y vais, Temari » souffla-t-elle, simplement  
\- « attends, c'est ton mari-.. » commença la concernée  
\- « et c'est mon meilleur ami, t'en fais pas »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa les pans de sa robe blanche et s'extirpa hors de la pièce, à la poursuite du brun ; elle savait très bien où il irait.

Les mains dans les poches, Saï s'approcha silencieusement de la demoiselle, observant son épouse qui quittait la pièce dans un bruit de pas effrénés ; il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir au brun, il savait ce que c'était de devoir faire face au calme, après une tempête. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontrèrent aux iris émeraude de l'épouse du Nara et il tenta un petit sourire rassurant.

\- « je suis désolé, Saï » souffla-t-elle  
\- « pourquoi tu t'excuses ? tu n'as rien fais de mal et lui non plus »  
\- « mais-.. »  
\- « non, je t'assure ; Shikamaru fait parti de sa famille et de la mienne, tout comme toi, il n'a rien fait de mal »  
\- « est-ce que c'était la même chose pour toi, à ton retour ? »  
\- « non, mais tu sais, j'ai passé ces dix mois avec Shikamaru et Chôji ; lorsque je me suis retrouvé sous un amas de pierres, ils n'ont pas prit la fuite, ils sont restés et m'ont dégagés, ils m'ont portés à tour de rôle, ils m'ont sauvés la vie » expliqua le brun « mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ; l'histoire de ses deux enfants qu'il a ramenés, la mort du Chôji, je ne sais pas ; la guerre était horrible et vous nous manquiez terriblement, mais nous étions tous les trois, que se passe-t-il, lorsqu'un homme perd les êtres qu'il aime et qu'il se retrouve seul au milieu de ces atrocités ? »

Temari ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre ; il était vrai, que se passait-il dans ce cas-là ?

La porte claqua brutalement derrière lui et son visage se heurta au vent frais ; il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien à part cette fraîcheur contre son visage ; cette pointe de peur et cette flamme de pitié l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne tentait de croire. Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il avait traîné dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille, de tous ces mariages auquel il avait assisté ; pourquoi plus rien n'était pareil ? Le toit du bâtiment l'accueilli et son dos se heurta férocement à la rambarde, alors qu'il glissait un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, la main tremblante ; peut-être aurait-il dû boire plus, paraît-il que l'alcool aidait dans l'oubli des mauvaises choses. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il l'alluma d'un geste expert, à peine surpris lorsque la porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois et qu'il se confronta au regard bleuté de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme se glissa doucement contre la rambarde, ses prunelles se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé ; elle avait pris cette sale habitude, avec lui, d'observer les étoiles.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ino ? » souffla-t-il, las  
\- « je suis venu pour toi, je m'inquiète »  
\- « tout va bien, retourne à la fête ; t'es le clou du spectacle »  
\- « et tu es le témoin de mon époux ; et mon meilleur ami, au passage »  
\- « Chôji était ton meilleur ami, lâche-moi » grogna-t-il, douloureusement

Les mots du brun restèrent un instant dans l'air ; il avait mal, il avait cette sale impression de voler tout ce qui aurait dû revenir au rouquin. La main toujours tremblante, il tira une taffe de sa cigarette alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ses mots ; elle se tira devant lui et tenta de prendre possession de son regard, elle avait besoin de croiser ses prunelles ébène, de comprendre.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » souffla-t-elle « tu es mon meilleur ami, toi aussi »  
\- « hm » lâcha-t-il simplement, en fuyant son regard  
\- « tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, Shikamaru ? »  
\- « je n'aurais pas dû venir, je n'ai pas ma place ici »

Dans un geste lent, il jeta son mégot au sol et l'écrasa avec sa chaussure ; le vent effleura sa nuque et un frisson le prit. Une sensation qui lui avait presque manqué.

\- « pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle « parce que tu te sens coupable de sa mort ? »

La réaction fut immédiate ; le brun posa son regard dans le sien et toutes émotions diverses dans ses prunelles lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis son premier souffle, ils avaient partagés tellement de choses, tous les deux ; même leur premier baiser, un baiser innocent entre deux adolescents maladroits.

\- « tais-toi, Ino » souffla le brun  
\- « pourquoi ? parce que j'ai raison ? ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shikamaru »  
\- « tu ne sais rien, tais-toi »  
\- « tu sais que j'ai raison, tu n'as rien fais de mal ; tu es toujours ce garçon un peu trop flemmard qui m'a offert un premier baiser tendre, tu te souviens, non ? »  
\- « tais-toi, arrête »

Il semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle ; plaqué contre la rambarde, il tentait de faire taire les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Elle fit un pas en avant.

-« tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as défendu contre ce gamin qui m'avait traité de mocheté ? »  
\- « arrête.. » souffla-t-il  
\- « tu te souviens de la raclée que tu as mise à cet garçon quand il est revenu dire à Chôji qu'il ne servait à rien ? »  
\- « Ino, s'il te plaît.. »  
\- « tu te souviens de toutes ces fois où tu m'as dit que j'étais belle et que je ne devais pas écouter les idioties des autres ? »  
\- « s'il te plaît.. »  
\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es innocent ; tu n'as rien fais de m-.. »

Le poing du grand brun s'écrasa brutalement contre la rambarde, arrachant un sursaut à la mariée ; ses prunelles bleutées tentèrent d'avoir un contact avec les iris bruns du garçon, mais son visage était totalement fermé, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai fait ; ce garçon n'existe plus, tu as devant toi l'homme qui aurait dû mourir à la place de ton meilleur ami »  
\- « ne dis pas ç-.. » grogna-t-elle  
\- « pourquoi ? ça n'aurait pas été plus bénéfique pour toi ? que ce soit lui qui vive ? il aurait été parfait comme témoin, il aurait continué d'être adorable et doux, il aurait continué de te défendre et il aurait retrouvé sa famille ; où est-il maintenant, hein ? tu n'as pas une seule idée de ce que j'ai fait, tu ne me connais pas ; je ne suis pas ce gars avec qui tu as échangé ton premier baiser, ouvres les yeux putain, ce gars est mort »

Elle se heurta à la dureté de ses mots ; il s'en persuadait. Dans un élan délicat, elle fit quelques pas, rompant la distance entre eux et se confronta au torse dur du brun ; les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Oui, ça faisait mal ; elle souffrait de l'absence du rouquin, mais elle souffrait encore plus de la présence du brun, parce qu'elle sentait son mal-être, elle sentait à quel point il était brisé, à quel point il se persuadait de ses mots. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien ; elle était juste là, contre lui et quelques années en arrière, il aurait lâché un « galère » et aurait essuyé ses larmes, il se serait confondu en excuses et se serait fait pardonner mais là, son corps refusait de faire un geste. Elle souffrait terriblement et sûrement que si le rouquin avait été sa place, elle n'aurait pas souffert autant ; tout était de sa faute, oui, il aurait dû resté dans cette fichue forêt, au pied de cet arbre.


	14. i know i'd go back to you

12_ i know I'd go back to you [bonus]

Le bruit étouffé d'un corps qui s'écrase sur le sol ; son cœur rata un battement et il n'eut pas la force de faire taire les perles qui s'amassaient au coin de ses iris brunes. Un silence macabre se glissa sur le champ de bataille, sur les ruines du village caché de la Feuille ; cette teinte pourpre s'écoulait du trou béant dans sa poitrine et personne ne parvenait à prendre une inspiration correcte. Il était là, sous leurs yeux et dieu ce que ça faisait mal.

\- « le septième du nom est.. mort » souffla un shinobi, debout dans les décombres « il est mort »

Le son d'un sanglot flotta dans l'air, un instant et il n'osa pas faire volte-face, il n'avait pas la force de croiser le regard d'un beau blanc de l'épouse du septième du nom. Ses iris bruns se portèrent sur un grand brun, les poings serrés ; une larme roulait sur sa joue et le katana qu'il tenait dans sa main, tremblait de tout son long. Le sourire à l'allure idiote d'un blondinet se glissa dans son esprit et il tenta de ne pas fondre en larmes, là, tout de suite ; s'en était dingue, pendant si longtemps, il s'était perdu au milieu de tous ces sentiments, se refusant un quelconque signe de faiblesse, mais là, tout de suite, ça lui faisait tellement mal dans la cage thoracique qu'il eût envie de faire taire ses battements douloureux, à jamais.

Le Katana que Sasuke tenait dans sa main s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un son désagréable et il plaqua sa main sur la terre humide ; humide à cause du sang. Quelques mots incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de ces lèvres et une étrange barrière se dressa ; elle séparait les ennemis des shinobis du village caché de la Feuille et pendant une seconde, Saï se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait bien avant ; peut-être que Naruto serait encore en vie. L'Uchiha se posta face aux shinobis, dans un bond agile et effaça toute trace d'humanité, de tristesse, de souffrance, sur son visage ; un air dur et sévère.

\- « écoutez-moi » s'exclama-t-il « ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, l'ennemi est puissant ; Naru-.. le septième du nom s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour ce village alors, ne laissez même pas l'idée d'abandon prendre le dessus, c'est hors de question »

Sa voix résonnait avec force, parmi les hommes.

\- « la priorité actuelle est de mettre les villageois et vos familles, en sûreté ; partez et revenez, le plus vite possible »

Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent, puis un par un, ils disparurent au détour d'une rue ; mais lui, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses prunelles brunes du trou béant dans la poitrine du blond. La teinte pourpre ne cessait de prendre des centimètres, sous son corps et cette vision lui glaça le sang ; ils avaient partagé un tas de choses, tous les deux, d'une relation bancale était née une véritable amitié. Oui, Naruto l'avait sauvé ; sauvé d'une morte certaine, sauvé d'une existence sans but, sans sentiment. Et là, il ne reviendrait jamais.

Une main claqua brutalement contre sa joue et il écarquilla les yeux, se confrontant au regard dur du brun ; pourtant, il n'eut pas réellement de mal à reconnaître cette fêlure au fond de ses prunelles. Sûrement, qu'il jouait un rôle, tant bien que mal ; l'Uchiha passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, maladroitement et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, un soupir brisé.

\- « réveille-toi Saï, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton temps » souffla-t-il « mets ton fils et Yamanaka en sûreté, d'accord ? si tu souhaites prendre la fuite avec ta famille, je ne t'en voudrais pas, sûrement que j'aurais dû poussé Naruto à prendre la fuite au lieu de le pousser à se battre »

Sa voix rauque se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase et Saï détourna le regard ; ses iris brunes se heurtèrent au regard ébène du meilleur ami de son épouse. Le haut de sa tunique tournait écarlate au fur et à mesure que le sang s'échappait de sa plaie, mais il semblait encore capable de se battre ; pendant un court instant, il tenta tant bien que mal de comprendre ce quelque chose dans les prunelles du grand brun. C'était comme si, Shikamaru lui hurlait silencieusement de mettre en sûreté Ino ; il acquiesça faiblement aux propos du brun et s'élança dans une rue étroite, esquivant maladroitement les décombres d'un vieux restaurant où il était venu, une fois, en compagnie du septième du nom ; que des souvenirs.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque se heurta un instant aux murs de la demeure et dans un bond agile, il esquiva un carton qui traînait au milieu du couloir ; il remonta les escaliers. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontaient au vide, chaque fois qu'il poussait une porte ; il lui semblait presque que son cœur allait lâcher, lorsqu'il tomba sur une tignasse blonde qui faisait les cent pas dans une chambre. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de sa conjointe, la tirant dans une étreinte maladroite ; les sourcils froncés, elle le repoussa doucement.

\- « où est-ce que tu étais, bon sang ? » s'exclama-t-elle « quelque chose s'est passé, au village ; je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je voulais vraiment aller à ta recherche, mais Inojin es- »  
\- « tais-toi, s'il te plaît » la coupa-t-il « là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'une seconde ; juste une petite seconde »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement dans le but d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, quémandant un baiser ; il se souvenait sur le bout des doigts de la première fois qu'ils avaient échangés un baiser, maladroit, innocent, mais plein d'amour. Ses mains glissèrent sur les douces joues de la blonde et il prit une inspiration, collant son front au sien ; elle avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était, oui.

\- « Saï, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes  
\- « prépare un sac, prends uniquement ce qui est important ; je m'occupe d'Inojin » lâcha-t-il  
\- « mai-.. »  
\- « juste, fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît »

D'abord hésitante, elle accepta en remarquant cette lueur dans les prunelles du brun ; une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle s'approcha d'un placard et en tira un sac, fourrant quelques trucs à l'intérieur ; Saï s'extirpa de la chambre et entra dans celle de son fils, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. L'adolescent était là, les mains tremblantes, ses prunelles se perdant dans la vue du village saccagé ; pendant un instant, il avait été tellement effrayé, effrayé à l'idée de perdre son père. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard ébène de son paternel, un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres ; pourtant, ce sang sur le pantalon du brun ne disait rien de bon.

\- « fais un sac, rien de compliqué pour le transport, nous partons » souffla l'adulte, en balançant un sac vide sur le lit défait de l'adolescent  
\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ? » demanda le blondinet  
\- « je te dirais tout, une fois que nous aurons quittés cette maison ; dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît »

Sa voix ne tremblait plus ; sûrement, qu'il tentait de tenir le coup férocement face aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus, à ses yeux. Qui aurait crû, des années en arrière, qu'il se trouverait une famille ? Lui, ce gamin de la Racine? Lui, cet idiot qui ne comprenait rien aux sentiments? Sans un mot de plus, il prêta main forte à sa progéniture dans la confection d'un sac qui ne le ralentirait pas ; il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit son fils mettre quelques dessins, dans l'une des poches. Ils avaient cette passion en commun ; il était fier de lui, bien trop fier.

Ses iris bruns croisèrent les prunelles bleutés de son amante et il balança le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur son épaule, sans une once de douceur ; ignorant ce regard qu'elle lui lançait.

\- « écoute-moi » souffla le brun, à l'intention de l'adolescent « tu nous suis, ne t'éloigne pas ; nous allons aux portes du village »

Un simple hochement de la tête de la part de son fils et il attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, la tirant derrière lui ; le claquement brutal de la porte lui aurait arraché un sursaut habituellement, mais là, ses prunelles bleutés se perdaient dans ces flammes qui ravageaient les maisons, dans ces décombres à la teinte écarlate. Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tourna la tête vers le brun ; mais se heurta à cette lueur dans ses iris, une lueur sur laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots. D'une poigne un peu trop forte, il la tirait derrière lui, remettant de temps à autre la bandoulière du sac correctement sur son épaule ; les battements effrénés de son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa cage thoracique, mais la chaleur du contact entre leurs peaux l'apaisait, d'une certaine manière. Toutes les dix secondes, il se retournait ; espérant constamment qu'il se heurte bien à la silhouette gringalet de son fils et pas au vide de son absence.

La façade rouillée des portes se glissa dans son champ de vision et il doubla la cadence, resserrant sa prise ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son amante et elle tira brutalement sur sa main, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une once de colère flotta dans l'air ; il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa forte tête, lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote à vouloir constamment le dernier mot, lui dire que ce n'était pas un jeu, mais à l'instant où il croisa son regard, toutes ces barrières tombèrent. Ses prunelles brunes se posèrent un court instant sur la barrière du jeune Uchiha, qu'il apercevait tant bien que mal de là où il était ; elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

\- « je.. » commença-t-il, la gorge sèche « le septième hokage est tombé au combat »

Une expression surprise passa sur le minois de son amante et elle fronça les sourcils ; près d'elle, Inojin attrapa un pan du haut qu'elle portait. Oui, il connaissait bien le septième hokage ; un grand gaillard, empli de courage, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le père de son camarade Boruto.

\- « non, impossible, c'est de Naruto dont on parle » souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante  
\- « j'étais là, j'ai assisté à sa mort » répliqua le brun

L'image du trou béant dans la poitrine du blond se glissa dans son esprit et il retint un haut de cœur, pourtant, il en avait vu des choses atroces, du sang, des corps baignant dans la mort ; mais là, là tout était différent. Un léger tremblement prit en otage le corps de la blonde et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de croire de tels propos ; ils avaient survécu à la quatrième grande guerre, il ne pouvait pas perdre la vie ici, dans ce village.

\- « un ennemi inconnu a lancé l'assaut sur le village, nous avons tenus autant que nous pouvions, mais ils sont particulièrement puissants » expliqua-t-il, une pointe de douleur dans la gorge « Naruto s'est battu jusqu'à la fin, mais.. mais Boruto était là et je crois que ça l'a déconcentré ; un de ces hommes en a profité pour lui arracher le cœur. »  
\- « tu veux dire que.. » lâcha-t-elle « son fils a assisté à ça ? »  
\- « ce n'est pas le seul ; Hinata et Himawari étaient présentes, elles aussi »

Un frisson la prit et elle n'ajouta rien d'autre ; son ami d'enfance, le héros de la quatrième grande guerre, avait perdu la vie, là, dans ce village qu'il chérissait tant, devant la famille qu'il s'était construit, lui qui n'avait connu que rejet et souffrance, durant son enfance. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle tenta maladroitement de faire taire ce vacarme dans sa cage thoracique ; le sourire du jeune Uzumaki ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit.

\- « et.. » souffla-t-elle « où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? »

Il aurait aimé esquiver cette question parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la jeune Yamanaka par cœur ; les années étaient passées, des années qu'ils avaient partagés, tantôt bercés par les sourires, tantôt par l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il intima silencieusement à son fils de s'approcher de lui ; sans un mot, le blondinet se glissa derrière l'allure imposante de son paternel. Une telle aura rassurante émanait de lui que là, tout de suite, il se sentait en sécurité dans l'ombre de son père.

\- « vous quittez le village » dit-il, sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix  
\- « nous ? et toi ? » demanda-t-elle

La voix de l'Uchiha se glissa au creux de ses oreilles ; qu'avait-il dit, déjà ? Que s'il prenait la décision de fuir avec sa famille, il ne lui en voudrait pas ? Bon dieu, une partie de lui mourrait d'envie d'attraper la main de son fils, de son amante et de prendre la fuite, de tourner le dos à ce village ; tant pis si un jour, les gens l'appelaient un déserteur ; mais l'autre, refusait tout simplement. Comment pourrait-il prendre la fuite alors que l'un de ses meilleurs amis venait de perdre la vie, pour ce fichu village ? Ses iris bruns se posèrent les prunelles bleutés de la demoiselle et elle n'eût pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il resterait défendre ces murs ; elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, des larmes perlant au coin de ses doux yeux. Des yeux dont il était dingue ; combien de fois s'était - il noyé dans le bleu de ses prunelles ? Pas assez, visiblement.

\- « je t'interdis de faire ça » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante « je t'interdis de défendre ce village, tu ne peux pas faire ça »  
\- « je le dois, Ino ; pas seulement pour le village, mais pour notre fils et toi, pour Hinata et ses enfants, pour Naruto »  
\- « Naruto est.. » elle tenta de faire taire ses tremblements « il est mort ; de combien de morts as-tu besoin pour prendre la fuite ? »  
\- « je suis prêt à mourir pour toi »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent, planqué dans l'ombre de son père ; il renifla bruyamment et resserra sa prise sur la bandoulière du sac sur son épaule.

Le bruit résonna un instant dans les décombres ; sa main heurta brutalement la joue de son amant et la seconde d'après, elle séchait ses larmes d'un revers de manche maladroit. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Aucun mot doux, aucune belle parole, ne parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis ; elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner ce bout d'homme, dont elle était follement amoureuse. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il massa douloureusement sa joue.

\- « tu es impulsive » souffla-t-il  
\- « ce n'est pas le sujet, Saï Yamanaka » s'exclama-t-elle  
\- « bien sûr que si, je ne peux pas m'en aller et si j'acceptais que tu restes ici, qui pourrait me promettre que tu n'irais pas te mettre en danger bêtement ? tu crois que je serais capable de me battre en te sachant prêt de moi ? en te sachant en proie à ses hommes ? tu ne les as pas vus, tu n'étais pas présente ; ce n'est pas un ennemi que nous connaissons, ils prennent un putain de plaisir de faire ce qu'ils font »

Elle écoutait les mots de son amant, à bout de souffle ; à cet instant, c'était la première fois en tant d'années qu'il haussait la voix sur elle, ou sur qui que ce soit. Il était connu pour son calme, sa patience ; mais là, une telle colère émanait de lui, qu'un frisson la prit.

\- « ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour tu fasses la reine du monde ; là, maintenant, ils ont besoin de moi et si tu restes, si tu laisses notre fils s'en aller seul, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu m'entends ? »  
\- « Sa-.. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « non, tais-toi ; je me battrais et je ne suis pas le seul, d'autres restent, ces hommes paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait »

Il semblait si sûr de lui qu'une partie d'elle lui souffla de croire en ces mots doux, de croire à ces promesses silencieuses mais elle les repoussa, la colère reprenant le dessus.

\- « d'autres? qui ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « tous les hommes »  
\- « Chôji ? Shikamaru ? »  
\- « ils restent ; nous allons défendre nos murs »

Une telle assurance émanait du brun ; un froncement de sourcils et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « non » lâcha-t-elle, simplement  
\- « non ? » répéta le brun  
\- « hors de question que je te laisse ici, je préfère mourir avec toi »

Son cœur rata un battement à l'entente de ces mots ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Dans un bond agile, il se posta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, caressant du bout des doigts ses joues ; son regard brun se perdait dans ses nuances bleutées au fond de ses prunelles.

\- « Ino » souffla-t-il  
\- « hm ? »

Elle apercevait toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments dans les prunelles de son amant et ça lui coupait le souffle ; bordel ce qu'elle l'aimait.

\- « je t'aime, pardonne-moi »

Et il écrasa brutalement sa main dans la nuque de la blonde. Elle aurait aimé lui hurler un tas d'insultes, lui hurler qu'elle le détestait, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus ; elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée et il rattrapa son corps, juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Une main sous ses genoux, une dans son dos et il la portait, telle une princesse ; elle aurait apprécié ça, si elle avait été réveillée. Il ignora douloureusement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son fils et s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux portes ; un tas de villageois terrifiés attendaient de l'autre côté, tremblant et en pleurs. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et se mêla aux sanglots indiscrets ; ses iris brunes croisèrent les prunelles émeraude d'une tignasse rose et il déposa son amante au pied d'un arbre, le coeur tremblant.

\- « elle va bien ? » lança la rose, en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie  
\- « je.. j'ai été obligé de l'assommer » souffla-t-il

Elle acquiesça simplement et ses iris ébène vagabondèrent un instant sur la foule de gens ; parfois, un visage à l'allure familière se glissait sous ses yeux et il se sentait soulagé, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard nacré d'une belle brune, une douleur vive se planta dans ses tripes. Elle tenait maladroitement ses deux enfants contre elle, caressant leurs cheveux d'une main rassurante mais tremblante ; sûrement qu'elle souffrait terriblement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il échangea un regard discret avec le grand brun qui venait de s'approcher ; Shikamaru semblait si secoué que ça l'effrayait légèrement.

Dans un petit bond agile, il se posta près de son fils ; qui tenait fermement la main de sa mère, endormie. Son regard brun capta le bleu dans les yeux de sa progéniture et maladroitement, il déposa sa main sur sa tignasse blonde, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec une extrême douceur ; il n'était sûrement pas le meilleur père au monde, il n'était pas vraiment capable de faire part de ses émotions correctement, mais il sentait qu'à cet instant, quelques mots seraient les bienvenus.

\- « prends soin de ta mère, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il, dans un élan maladroit « et de toi aussi »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il glissa sa main dans la petite sacoche, accrochée autour de sa taille ; ses doigts frôlèrent doucement la couverture d'un bouquin et il le tira. Ce bouquin lui rappelait tant de souvenirs ; des bons et des mauvais.

\- « ça, c'est quelque chose de vraiment important à mes yeux, il ne me quitte jamais et très peu de personnes connaissent son existence ; Naruto connaissait ce livre et ta mère le connaît » expliqua-t-il, un léger sourire triste au coin des lèvres « tu le gardes pour moi ? jusqu'à mon retour »  
\- « tu reviendras, hein ? » lâcha l'adolescent, dans un murmure douloureux  
\- « c'est une promesse » souffla l'adulte

La main tremblante de l'adolescent attrapa le bouquin et il le fourra doucement dans son sac, cherchant une dernière fois une certaine chaleur dans les prunelles brunes de son paternel ; alors que tout le monde se mettait en route, doucement. Un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du grand brun et il adressa un petit signe de la main à son fils, observant finalement son dos qui ne cessait de s'en aller, loin de lui ; oui, c'était une promesse.

Son regard s'accrocha un court instant, un dernier instant, aux silhouettes de Chôji et Shikamaru ; le convoi l'emportait de plus en plus loin et il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre la fuite, de ne pas retourner auprès des deux hommes. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si faible, de s'être blessé à la jambe ; parce que sans ça, il aurait pu être près d'eux, se battre encore et encore. Quand se reverraient-ils? Dans deux mois? Dans deux ans? Jamais? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il chercha une position confortable sur le sorte de brancard ; sa jambe le lançait douloureusement et le tendre visage de la femme qu'il aimait se glissa dans son esprit alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Une secousse l'arracha à son sommeil, à un doux rêve où il partageait de nouveau ses draps avec une certaine jeune femme et qu'il embrassait ces lèvres, un million de fois ; un soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres et il tenta maladroitement de se mettre en position assise, à l'aide de ses mains. Son dos se heurta brutalement au bois du brancard, dans un bruit désagréable, suivit d'un long gémissement de douleur ; la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, il se confronta au regard vert du shinobi du village caché du Sable.

\- « eh, tout va bien, mon gars ? » demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés

Les lèvres entrouvertes, aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il attrapa un morceau du tissu sur son torse et le serra si fort que ces phalanges ensanglantées tournèrent en un beau blanc. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, douloureusement ; sa jambe lui faisait mal, bien trop mal pour que ce soit normal.

\- « attends, je regarde » entendit-il

Et l'instant d'après, la couverture qui recouvrait sa jambe meurtrie se releva et un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du shinobi. Le drap retomba mollement sur sa plaie et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes ; Saï esquissa un mouvement, dans le but d'en apprendre plus mais la souffrance le cloua sur place. Une violente toux le prit et il se plia en deux, dans un élan bien trop douloureux ; quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasant sur le drap blanc. Il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit le sang et tira le drap, d'un coup sec ; ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent à cette teinte grisâtre qui prenait sa jambe, se mêlant à des nuances jaunâtres, rougeâtres. Une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres ; une infection se propageait.

\- « c-coupe-la » souffla-t-il, difficilement

Il se heurta aux prunelles effrayées du shinobi et il se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, sûrement qu'il l'aurait fait si les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises.

\- « non » s'exclama le brun « impossible, tu ne survivrais pas »  
\- « j-je décide, fais-le »  
\- « je suis le médecin, hors de question que je prenne le risque »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et il grimaça, observant silencieusement cette tâche écarlate qui teintait le drap ; il n'était pas dupe, si ça continuait, il perdrait la vie, là, dans cette forêt. Il fit un mouvement pour attraper le kunaï attaché à la ceinture de l'homme, mais celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, éloignant l'arme le plus possible de lui ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et son dos se heurta au bois. Il allait perdre la vie, au détour d'un arbre centenaire, accompagné d'un idiot qui se prenait pour un shinobi, un médecin ou il ne savait quoi ; la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils se glissa au creux de son oreille et il se mordit la lèvre, tentant maladroitement d'ignorer la douleur dans sa jambe.

Un ronflement discret se glissa dans l'air et ses iris bruns se posèrent sur la silhouette de l'homme qui dormait, dos à lui, dans un coin d'herbe ; la nuit tombait sur les dunes de sable et pourtant, cette douleur vive dans sa jambe ne s'effaçait pas. Le vert des feuilles d'arbre avait cédé sa place aux dorées des grains de sable et son regard s'attarda un instant sur la lune ronde ; s'il comptait correctement, ce dont il n'était pas sûr, étant donné la fièvre qui faisait ravage sur lui, il restait bien plus d'un jour de marche. Plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Dans un élan maladroit et particulièrement douloureux, il se glissa en position assise, repoussant le drap qui cachait ses jambes au gré du vent ; l'état de sa plaie n'allait pas en amélioration et il se sentait de plus en plus faible, il peinait à prendre rien qu'une inspiration et la fièvre se cessait de grimper d'un cran, toutes les heures. Alors, c'était là, que se terminerait son existence ? Au milieu de ces grains de sable ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses iris bruns semblèrent à la recherche de quelque chose, un court instant ; un scintillement attira son regard et il tendit le bras du mieux qu'il put. Le bout de ses doigts se referma sur le manche d'un kunaï et pendant une demi-seconde, il fixa l'objet dans ses mains ; n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de cette décision, mais en réalité, il repensait à tous ces instants où ce sourire qu'il aimait tant s'était glissé sur les lèvres de son amante, sur les lèvres de son enfant. La lame s'appuya doucement sur sa peau grisâtre et il planta brutalement l'arme dans sa peau ; juste en dessous de son genou. Le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fondit dans la nuit et tira le brun de son sommeil réparateur ; il ignora simplement le hoquet de surprise du shinobi du village caché du Sable et enfonça un peu plus l'arme, tirant d'un coup sec dans un sens. Le bruit étouffé de sa jambe qui s'écrasait sur le sol manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance et il repoussa un haut de cœur violent, du mieux qu'il put ; du sang, énormément de sang s'écoulait de sa plaie béante.

\- « putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'exclama le médecin

Un soupir mi-agacé mi-inquiet s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme et il plaqua brutalement, avec force, le drap blanc sur la plaie ; Saï esquissa un sourire, malgré lui, au moins maintenant, il allait pouvoir prouver qu'il était bien un médecin. Son dos se heurta au bois du brancard et un soupir agonisant s'échappa de ses lèvres ; un frisson le prit et il ferma les yeux, un instant. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de tenir sa promesse ; la dernière pensée avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'interceptent.

Une amère odeur de désinfectant ; le « bip bip » incessant qui se heurtait aux murs de la pièce lui arracha un grognement et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Le blanc de la pièce le força à taire sa vue, un instant et dans une inspiration, censée être encourageante, il posa son regard brun sur la pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital ; la couleur blanche qui traînait à chaque coin lui soufflait la réponse. Ses prunelles ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur le paysage désertique qui traînait par la fenêtre et il chercha dans sa mémoire, ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre ; il se souvenait de l'ennemi au village caché de la Feuille, il se souvenait des silhouettes de Shikamaru et Chôji, mais de rien d'autre, tout était si flou. Dans un mouvement maladroit, il tenta de prendre appui sur la paume de ses mains dans le but de se mettre en position assise, mais un poids mort sur l'une de ses jambes l'en empêcha ; il se heurta à la tignasse blonde qui dormait, à ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Le bout de ses doigts se glissa contre la peau pâle de la jeune femme et il la caressa, tendrement ; la tirant de son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses iris bleutés sur le petit sourire qui traînait au coin des lèvres du brun, elle eut l'impression de vivre un rêve ; peut-être en était-ce vraiment un, au final. Elle leva le bras, dans un geste lent et le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la peau de cet homme dont elle était follement amoureuse ; un sursaut la prit et elle se recula, vivement, comme si ça l'avait brûlé.

\- « salut toi » souffla-t-il, quelques étoiles au fond de ses prunelles brunes

La main de la jeune femme claqua brutalement contre sa joue et il arqua un sourcil, massant douloureusement sa joue à la teinte rosée ; ils se retrouvaient après tout ce temps, et elle le giflait ? Saï marmonna un tas de mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe de trois jours et la seconde d'après, la main de son amante s'écrasait contre sa deuxième joue ; il écarquilla les yeux et attrapa juste à temps le poignet de la blonde alors qu'elle tentait de lui mettre une troisième gifle.

\- « non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lâcha-t-il, plongé dans l'incompréhension

Il y avait cette fêlure au fond de ses iris bleutés, et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes ; elles perlaient au coin de ses yeux et pendant un court instant, il eut envie de la prendre contre son torse, de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il ne fit rien.

\- « salut toi? » répéta-t-elle, douloureusement « tu te pointes au bout de presque un an, gravement blessé, après m'avoir assommer aux portes de chez-nous, et tu me sors salut toi ? »  
\- « je-.. » commença-t-il  
\- « non, ferme-la Saï ; ce n'est pas le moment, je te déteste, là » s'exclama-t-elle « je te déteste tellement, tu crois que toi et moi, c'est un jeu ? tu crois que notre fils, notre famille est un jeu ? tu penses que tu peux aller faire la guerre, comme ça et revenir un an plus tard ? tu me prends pour qui, putain ? »

Elle écrasa brutalement sa main sur le torse du brun et il se retint de faire un commentaire sur la force qu'elle mettait avec lui ; il était dans un lit d'hôpital, bon sang. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et il se maudit pour la rendre si mal.

\- « tu es un idiot, je te déteste tellement » souffla-t-elle « je-.. »  
\- « tu m'as tellement manqué, Ino » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Le regard de la blonde changea et elle posa ses deux mains sur ses lèvres, étouffant plusieurs sanglots ; il était là, dans ses draps blancs, bel et bien vivant. Elle fondit dans ses bras, serrant avec force les pans de la tunique qu'il portait et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps ; elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, attendu le moment où elle croiserait son regard brun, où elle verrait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, où elle sentirait sa chaleur. Un reniflement bruyant s'échappa d'elle et elle releva un regard embué sur le visage de son amant, qui caressait son dos tendrement ; elle lui avait tellement manqué, dans les décombres de ce massacre. Il essuya ces quelques larmes avec son pouce et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

\- « comment je suis arrivé, ici, dis ? » demanda-t-il

Bien qu'il tentait d'en apprendre plus, son esprit refusait de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve entre ses murs, près d'elle, dans ses draps. Les sourcils froncés, elle se releva légèrement, son corps reposant à moitié sur le lit de son amant.

\- « tu ne te souviens pas ? » souffla-t-elle  
\- « je me souviens avoir rejoint le convoi avec Shikamaru et Chôji et puis, rien d'autre ; c'est le flou total »  
\- « tu te souviens de ta blessure à la jambe, Saï ? »

Il acquiesça vivement et elle attrapa ses mains entre les siennes, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- « tu étais gravement blessé ; une infection s'était propagé au niveau de ta plaie et le shinobi qui t'accompagnait nous as dit.. » expliqua-t-elle « il a dit que tu ne l'avais pas écouté et que tu t'étais coupé la jambe, comme ça ; mais les médecins ont dit que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais jamais revenu vivant »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne prenne une seule inspiration ; le brun avait dormi pendant deux longues semaines, deux longues semaines où elle l'avait supplié encore et encore de vivre, pour elle, pour leur fils. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit ; quelques bribes de souvenirs se glissèrent dans son esprit, il se souvenait de la souffrance, de la teinte grisâtre de sa peau, de la plaie béante. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il glissa une main derrière son crâne, se grattant nerveusement ; un petit sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « tant pis » lâcha-t-il, en haussant les épaules  
\- « tant pis ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « l'essentiel, c'est toi ; c'est notre fils, je m'en fiche de ma jambe »

Bien qu'elle était soulagée, une once de colère prit possession d'elle ; il avait manqué de perdre la vie avec ces idioties, sûrement que c'est elle qui aurait dû l'assommer en première aux portes du village caché de la Feuille. Elle leva le bras dans un geste vif et s'apprêtait à lui mettre une gifle, encore une, lorsqu'il intercepta le coup, la tirant contre son torse ; elle aurait aimé se débattre, mais ce parfum de santal qui s'échappait de lui l'en empêcha. Combien de nuits avait-elle passé en proie à un tas de questionnements? Reviendrait-il ? Pensait-il à elle? Allait-il bien? Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur son dos.

Les souvenirs de ce massacre glissaient dans son esprit, tous ces corps brûlés vifs, tous ces enfants arrachés à l'innocence, tous ces êtres chers inertes ; pourtant, là où un tas d'hommes avait fondu à la démence, il avait tenu le coup. Parce qu'elle était là, constamment dans son esprit ; son sourire, son parfum, sa voix, ses lèvres.

\- « Ino » appela-t-il, d'une voix douce  
\- « hm ? » lâcha-t-elle, sans bouger d'un centimètre  
\- « épouse-moi » souffla-t-il

Oui, il n'avait cessé de répéter ces deux mots pendant ces dix mois ; encore et encore. Parce que l'adolescent en proie à un tas de démons était tombé amoureux d'elle ; il était devenu un homme aimé et aimant, au fur et à mesure des années. Et Inojin était le fruit d'un amour passionnel, un de ces amours décrit dans les bouquins qu'il lisait. Dans un sursaut maladroit, elle releva la tête, cherchant dans les prunelles brunes du garçon l'amusement ou le mensonge ; mais il semblait si sérieux qu'un frisson la prit. Elle le contrôla tant bien que mal et posa une main sur son torse, délicatement.

\- « tu es sérieux ? » lâcha-t-elle, les yeux embués  
\- « totalement, je suis dingue de toi et je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi ; tu es tout ce que j'ai, Ino et ça me suffit amplement, tu me rends heureux »

Une telle sincérité émanait de ses mots que ça lui coupait le souffle ; elle plaqua ses lèvres brutalement sur les siennes, sans attendre une seconde et glissa ses doigts fins dans les mèches brunes de son amant. Bordel ce qu'elle l'aimait et elle aurait aimé que son père le rencontre, elle aurait aimé qu'ils aient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, de s'apprécier ; un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle se glissa sur son corps, s'installant à califourchon sur son bassin. Un petit gémissement de douleur s'écrasa contre ses lèvres et elle posa un regard inquiet sur le brun, ses mains traînant au coin de son visage mal rasé.

\- « je t'ai fais mal ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés  
\- « non, non » s'empressa-t-il de répondre  
\- « ne me mens pas, Saï »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement pour descendre, il la retint, plaquant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

\- « tu ne bouges pas de là » lâcha-t-il, une pointe de détermination dans ses prunelles  
\- « Saï.. » souffla-t-elle  
\- « tu n'as pas répondu, tu ne veux pas? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et elle se positionna de nouveau sur son bassin, en faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal ; elle glissa ses mains sur les joues rugueuses du brun et haussa les épaules. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de l'homme, puis sur ses joues, sur le bout de son nez, ses paupières et le coin de ses lèvres ; il lui avait manqué, terriblement.

\- « je suis prête à te dire oui, un million de fois » lâcha-t-elle « je t'aime »

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement ; un baiser empli d'amour qui ne tarda pas à prendre une tournure fiévreuse lorsque les mains du brun se glissèrent sous le haut qu'elle portait. Il déposa un tas de baisers dans le creux de son cou, se régalant de ses soupirs d'aise.

\- « tu va devoir mener la danse, ça ne te dérange pas ? » souffla-t-il, contre sa peau

La sensualité dans sa voix lui arracha un tremblement et elle attrapa les pans du pull qu'elle portait, le tirant d'un coup sec vers le haut ; le tissu s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé alors qu'elle dévoilait un soutien-gorge à la teinte sombre et elle captura de nouveau les lèvres de son amant, ses mains glissaient sous la tunique du brun, caressant une virilité qu'elle connaissait déjà, par cœur. Elle l'embrassait comme si c'était un besoin, comme si ça la tuerait de ne pas le faire ; elle était folle amoureuse et elle était prête à tout pour lui. Bientôt, elle deviendrait sa femme et elle en mourrait d'envie, parce qu'il était la plus belle personne qu'elle avait rencontrée, il avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça.


	15. can't fight this feeling

13_ can't fight this feeling

Des nuits empreintes de cauchemars, de tristesse, de désespoir ; une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son torse, de son front et cet air paniqué ne quittait pas son visage ; ce cri silencieux demeurait au coin de ses lèvres. Dans une dernière inspiration, il prit un peu d'air et se plia en deux, en sentant une quinte de toux le prendre. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, semblait l'achever plus qu'autre chose et parfois, il s'allongeait sur son lit, se taisait et arrêtait de respirer ; il tentait de défier la mort, peut-être. Quel gamin. Il se trouvait si pathétique. Ses regards laissaient une traîne de souffrance là où ils passaient.

Son regard d'un beau brun se heurta une demi-seconde à cet air apaisé sur le visage de la femme qui partageait ses draps ; il était tombé amoureux de ce bout de femme, des années en arrière et là, bien qu'une alliance en argent traînait sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche, il ne parvenait pas à la rendre heureuse. Une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres et il détourna le regard ; il était incapable de poser son regard sur elle, plus de deux minutes. Fût un temps, peut-être qu'il était digne d'elle, mais à cet instant, elle méritait mieux, vraiment mieux. Parfois, il se demandait si la solution ne serait pas de prendre la fuite, loin d'elle ; de parcourir les chemins inconnus d'un tas de pays différents, de faire croire à sa mort.

Le brun repoussa le drap blanc qui couvrait le bas de son corps et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol froid ; l'absence de lumière ne le dérangea pas, il haïssait le fait de croiser son propre regard à travers les vitres et les miroirs. Il passa une main, maladroite, presque tremblante, sur son visage et ses iris bruns s'accrochèrent au réveil, posé en évidence sur sa table de chevet ; 6:02. Fût un moment où les bras de Morphée étaient son occupation favorite, maintenant, ça le tuait à petit feu. Il s'extirpa de la pièce, sans un bruit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, grimaçant lorsque la lumière le frappa ; l'eau chaude sur son corps lui arracha un léger soupir de satisfaction, beaucoup trop tendu ces derniers temps, il en oubliait totalement l'époque où il se sentait si bien. Il entreprit silencieusement de frotter chaque partie de son corps, avec une rage déconcertante, laissant quelques traînes rouges vives sur sa peau et s'extirpa de la baignoire, attrapant une serviette.

Une brise légère flottait dans le village caché du Sable ; ses prunelles brunes effleurèrent un instant ce paysage qu'il connaissait bien, mais auquel il ne parvenait pas réellement à trouver d'attache. Cet endroit était si différent de là où il était né, là où il avait grandi et puis, il manquait quelque chose de puissant ; quelque chose comme le sourire d'un certain Uzumaki. Une pointe de souffrance se réveilla dans sa cage thoracique et il glissa un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert ; qui aurait crû que cet idiot manquerait à tant de gens ? Lui, celui que tous les villageois fuyaient, celui que l'on repoussait, celui qu'on regardait mal ? Tous les parents ordonnaient à leurs enfants de ne pas traîner, près de lui, pourtant Shikaku n'avait jamais donner cet ordre à son fils ; et Shikamaru s'était retrouvé au côté du blondinet, marchant à ses côtés. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée qui avait suivit sa promotion en tant qu'Hokage, il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Naruto avait hurlé dans les rues qu'il allait être père, de la fois où il était venu le voir, tremblant, déclarant qu'il était effrayé à l'idée d'être un mauvais père. Tant de souvenirs, qui lui faisait mal, maintenant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira une taffe, s'avançant dans les rues, sans prendre la peine de s'attarder sur les façades qui s'éveillaient doucement, sur les gens qui lui jetaient parfois un regard, sur un entourage qu'il aurait préféré invisible.

Ses pas le traînèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble ; un endroit qu'il appréciait, peut-être parce que le vent qui fouettait contre son visage meurtri, avait un petit quelque chose d'apaisant, ou peut-être parce que le vide sous ses pieds était une tentation constante. S'il sautait, s'il se lançait, peut-être qu'il retrouvait son village, qu'il retrouvait son père et son sourire maladroit, le jeune Uzumaki et sa maladresse attachante, qu'il retrouvait toutes ces personnes qui lui manquait ; peut-être qu'il la retrouverait elle.

Elle le hantait, constamment ; dans ses songes, dans ses cauchemars, dans sa réalité. Elle était là, au bout d'une rue, dans les sourires maladroits de Shikae, dans les prunelles bleutés de Mitsuha, dans les bruits de pas d'un inconnu, dans les rires de sa meilleure amie ; dans une foule de villageois, aux éclats de rire. Un pincement au cœur le prit et il se heurta à la dureté de la rambarde, ses prunelles d'un beau brun se perdirent un court instant dans l'immensité du vide, sous ses pieds ; s'en était étrange, parce que dans sa jeunesse, il n'aimait pas ça, mais là, ça lui semblait être la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Son cerveau n'eut aucun mal à calculer la distance entre sa position et le sol, s'il tombait, il se fracasserait le crâne ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il jeta son mégot dans le vide, se détournant de la tentation.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de sa demeure, la première chose qui le frappa fut la tignasse blonde qui courait dans tous les sens, ce sourire sur les lèvres ; ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien. L'adolescent s'arrêta net, en le remarquant et le salua poliment ; sans un mot, il déposa sa main sur le haut du crâne du garçon et ébouriffa ses mèches blondes. Il s'enfonça dans la cuisine, où quelques éclats de voix lui parvenaient ; suivit d'un rire, son rire. Ses prunelles d'un beau brun effleurèrent un court instant les iris émeraude de son épouse et il lui adressa un petit sourire, maladroit ; sourire, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Elle était là, adossée au comptoir, une tasse fumante dans les mains ; elle riait avec deux femmes, une tignasse rose et une tignasse brune.

\- « oh, bonjour » souffla-t-il, dans un élan maladroit  
\- « tu veux un café ? » demanda la blonde

Il acquiesça, simplement ; et fit un pas vers les demoiselles, mais un poids se heurta à sa jambe. Son regard brun se confronta à une tignasse brune, qui s'accrochait à lui ; un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'accroupit face à l'enfant et déposa un baiser chaste sur son front. Mitsuha semblait heureuse, à cet instant, elle avait ce sourire sur les lèvres, qui le faisait littéralement fondre ; il écrasa sa main dans ses mèches brunes, les ébouriffant au passage et s'apprêtait à se remettre debout, lorsqu'un second poids se heurta dans son dos. Les sourcils froncés, il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissait le sourire de la petite fille.

\- « Himawari » la réprimanda sa mère « descends de là »  
\- « mais tonton Shika' m'a manqué, moi » souffla la concernée, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
\- « oui mais tu as pris du poids depuis l'époque où tu sautais sur son dos, tu sais »  
\- « même pas vrai, déjà » répliqua l'enfant

Malgré ça, elle descendit sagement du dos de l'adulte et claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue rugueuse ; ses iris bleutés se confrontèrent un court instant aux prunelles brunes du garçon, elle tenait ce bleu dans ses yeux de son père. Un petit cri victorieux résonna dans la pièce d'à côté et les deux petites filles se jetèrent dans le corridor, disparaissant au détour d'une pièce hasardeuse ; sous le regard étonné du brun, il aurait crû que le retour à la normale serait vraiment dure pour la petite brune, mais il aimait ce sourire qui traînait constamment sur ses lèvres. Dans un élan agile, il se remit sur ses deux pieds et épousseta les plis de son pantalon, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; il attrapa maladroitement la tasse que son épouse lui tendait et s'installa sagement sur le tabouret que la rose ne cessait de tapoter, lui intimant silencieusement de se joindre à elles. Les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son visage et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- « ça cicatrice, enfin, correctement » s'exclama-t-elle « c'est génial, tu as mal ? »  
\- « non, pas vraiment, ça va » souffla-t-il, en buvant une gorgée de son café  
\- « et au niveau de tes nuits ? »

Inconsciemment, il se raidit légèrement ; sa tasse se heurta maladroitement au bois de la table et il tenta de lui lancer un sourire, quelque peu maladroit, mais voulu rassurant. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle était médecin, elle avait été l'apprentie d'un des trois Ninjas Légendaires ; elle le savait, que les nuits des survivants étaient lentes et douloureuses. Une tignasse brune se hissa dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, les yeux légèrement plissés ; il salua les trois femmes et ignora simplement la présence de son père, sur le tabouret.

Les mains sur les hanches, Temari jeta un regard sévère à son fils.

\- « maintenant, Shikadai » grogna-t-elle, sévèrement  
\- « non » souffla-t-il, têtu  
\- « fais-le ou je me fâche »

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun, qui porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse de café à ses lèvres ; la relation père-fils qu'il avait eu, à une époque avec son fils, avait totalement disparu. Et d'une certaine façon, ça l'arrangeait, parce que le jour où il devrait disparaître, au moins la souffrance serait moins présente, non ?

\- « je m'en fiche, ok ? » lâcha l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés « si tu es assez conne pour accept-.. aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, toi ? pour qui tu te prends ? »

Les prunelles brunes de son paternel se posèrent sur lui et il retint un frisson ; cet éclat de colère dans le fond de ses iris, lui fit peur, soudainement. Si la seconde d'avant, Shikamaru se tenait sur son tabouret, sa tasse de café dans les mains, à cet instant, il tenait brutalement son fils par l'oreille, le regard vibrant de colère.

\- « tu viens avec moi, toi » grogna l'adulte

Et sans un regard en arrière pour les femmes, qui observaient la scène, surprise de la réaction du grand brun, il fit volte-face et bouscula brutalement l'adolescent dans le jardin. Le bruit de la porte coulissante qui claque, derrière eux, arracha un léger sursaut au garçon et il posa son regard émeraude sur son paternel, les poings serrés ; il était tellement en colère, contre lui, contre cet homme qui avait prit la fuite, qui avait disparu pendant tant de mois, qui avait provoqué maintes et maintes crises de larmes, chez sa mère.

\- « tu te prends pour qui ? » lâcha-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante  
\- « pour ton père »  
\- « vraiment ? parce que, là, je vois juste un lâche »

Une telle colère vivrait dans les entrailles de l'adolescent, qu'il était capable de l'entendre de là où il se tenait ; les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés, il esquissa un sourire à la teinte ironique. Un lâche, disait-il.

\- « tu sais, tu es mal placé pour dire ça » souffla le grand brun « tu es là, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour combattre l'ennemi ? parce qu'entre nous deux, tu as pris la fuite ; ne me dis pas que tu es trop jeune pour te battre, parce que les générations de mes parents et de Kakashi se sont battus, plus jeunes que toi, tu t'en rends compte ? »  
\- « je-.. » commença l'adolescent  
\- « non, tais toi » s'exclama l'adulte, sévèrement « tu m'en veux, parce que je suis parti, parce que j'ai disparu, d'accord ? mais réfléchis deux secondes, j'ai élevé un garçon intelligent, pas un idiot, tu penses que si j'avais pu être à vos cotés, que si j'avais pu revenir bien avant, je ne l'aurais pas fais ? je suis parti, parce que si je ne le faisais pas, tu sais qui aurait été envoyé pour protéger le village ? les jeunes de ta génération ; et maintenant, échange les positions »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, lorsque son père fit un pas vers lui ; quelque chose inondait le regard de son paternel, quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot. S'en était étrange, il avait connu cet homme si fort, d'un calme déconcertant et se heurtait, à cet instant, à l'absence de calme dans le comportant et les prunelles de son père.

\- « échange les positions ; Boruto est décédé, Chôchô est décédé, Metal est décédé » souffla-t-il, des souvenirs douloureux dans sa tête « Sarada ne sera plus jamais la même, Mitsuki est impuissant, Inojin est porté disparu »  
\- « je-.. » tenta l'adolescent  
\- « que tu sois en colère, je l'accepte, mais ne parle jamais sur ce ton, à ta mère »

Un soupir au teint agacé s'échappa des lèvres de l'adulte et il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses mèches brunes, détournant son regard de l'adolescent ; il fit volte-face.

\- « et si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de père, demandes à tes camarades »

La porte claqua brutalement derrière la silhouette imposante, mais meurtrie, de son père. Ses pas tremblants le tirèrent dans la salle de bain et il verrouilla la porte, derrière lui ; son dos se heurta brutalement à la fonte de la baignoire et dans un geste mécanique, bien qu'il portait encore ses vêtements, il alluma l'eau. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, un sanglot maladroit et désespéré ; il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux et tenta de prendre une inspiration. Sûrement que son fils avait raison, il n'était qu'un lâche. Ils étaient tous décédés au combat, et lui ? Il était là, dans cette baignoire ; il ne méritait pas ça, il aurait dû perdre la vie sur le terrain, bordel, il aurait vraiment dû.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; sa tasse se heurta délicatement au bois de la table de la cuisine et elle tira un tabouret, s'installant dessus. Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude rencontrèrent les iris nacrés de son amie et elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant ; ça s'était passé si vite, depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne réagissait qu'à peu de choses, puis, là, il s'était levé et avait emmené leur fils dans le jardin, lui offrant ces mots empreints de douleurs et d'une triste réalité. Des mots qui les avaient ramenés des mois en arrière, lorsqu'elles avaient dit « au revoir » à leurs époux aux portes du village caché de la feuille. Une main délicate se posa sur la sienne, dans un sorte de réconfort maladroit.

\- « parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne retrouverais jamais l'homme que j'ai épousé » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux

Une telle souffrance émanait d'elle ; plus les jours passaient, plus elle semblait perdre espoir. Le simple fait que son époux soit revenu, sain et sauf, après des mois d'absences, la rendait heureuse, mais elle ne le reconnaissait plus ; ses prunelles brunes, dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se perdre, fussent un temps, n'étaient plus pareilles. Une brisure avait élu domicile dans le fond de ses iris, une brisure qui lui donnait envie de se fondre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais seul, mais il fuyait ; il la fuyait, elle, le bout de femme a qui il avait dit oui devant tant de personnes. Temari perdait espoir.

\- « ne perds pas espoir, Temari » souffla la rose, d'un ton voulu rassurant « ne perds pas espoir »

Qui tentait-elle réellement de convaincre ? Le bout de femme qui était devenue veuve bien trop tôt et qui avait assisté douloureusement à la mort de son époux au sourire angélique, l'épouse qui assistait silencieusement à la descente aux enfers de l'homme qu'elle aimait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le rendre heureux ou elle-même ? Celle dont l'époux vivait à peine, ne souriait plus, ne mangeait plus.

La main de la jeune Hyuuga se posa sur celles des deux demoiselles et elle esquissa un sourire en coin ; elle dissimulait sa souffrance, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, incapable de dire la vérité, incapable de dire à quel point elle peinait à vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé tout au long de son existence.


	16. can you turn around

14_ can you turn around [bonus]

**26 mars 2019**

Un éclat argenté ; ses doigts se refermèrent sur le doux tissu d'une serviette d'un beau blanc et elle la glissa autour de son corps humide, alors que ses prunelles au ton doré se posèrent immédiatement sur l'objet qui scintillait, dans un coin d'une étagère, empli de shampoings. Dans un mouvement délicat, elle attrapa le bout d'argent et l'approcha de son visage ; son regard s'accrocha immédiatement aux lettres qui dansaient dans le gris de l'objet. Les battements de son cœur se firent soudainement bien plus effrénés et douloureux, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Soudainement, ce fut comme si le poids de l'univers résidait sur ses frêles épaules, comme si la souffrance d'un milliard d'être-humain la touchait ; ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle heurta douloureusement le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, mais cette petite pointe de douleur dans ses genoux n'était rien par rapport à la souffrance qui la poignardait dans la cage thoracique. Bordel ce qu'elle avait mal, terriblement mal ; un énième sanglot se confronta aux murs et elle posa brutalement une main sur ses lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit. Le fruit de cet amour perdu, sa fille, dormait dans la pièce, au bout du couloir ; le visage de l'adolescente se glissa dans son esprit et elle fondit en larmes.

**9 octobre 2004 **

Un cri empli de désespoir flotta dans l'air crasseux et le corps s'écroula sur le sol humide dans un bruit étouffé ; ses prunelles s'attardèrent un instant sur le visage pétrifié de la victime. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle imagina sans une once de difficulté son propre visage au teint hâlé à la place de celui de l'inconnu et un frisson la prit ; la quatrième grande guerre faisait rage et à cet instant, elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle réprima un haut de cœur ; son regard s'accrocha aux silhouettes, autour d'elle, des shinobis qui se battaient férocement, des hommes et des femmes qui perdraient sûrement la vie dans une seconde, une heure, un jour. Ils perdraient tous la vie sur ce champ de bataille poussiéreux, s'en était inévitable. Elle aurait aimé se fondre dans un coin, amener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se perdre dans ses hasardeuses pensées ; juste, avoir le droit d'oublier toutes ces atrocités dont elle était témoin.

\- « oye, Karui » entendit-elle

Ses prunelles tremblantes se posèrent sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme, au teint hâlé ; ses mèches d'un beau blanc collaient à son front, trempé par la sueur et il semblait en proie à un manque de force. Le kunaï, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, se confronta brutalement à la lame d'un katana et un bruit métallique désagréable flotta ; il tentait de se battre férocement, lui aussi, mais un tremblement l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, bientôt, il serait sûrement à court de chakra et il perdrait la vie.

\- « bordel, réveille-toi » s'exclama-t-il « reprends toi, je t'en supplie ; n'abandonne pas »

Dans un geste maladroit, elle acquiesça et tenta de reprendre son équilibre ; la paume de sa main s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol humide et elle glissa en arrière, son dos se heurtant douloureusement au sol. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma ses paupières, un instant ; allait-elle perdre la vie, là, au coin de ce bout de terre empreint de tâches pourpres ? Quelques sons flottèrent dans l'air, le bruit étouffé d'un corps et une main délicate se posa sur son front ; elle tut un sursaut et n'osa pas rouvrir les paupières, ce contact lui semblait si doux que ça lui coupa le souffle.

\- « ça va, Karui ? » entendit-elle  
\- « je.. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Un bras se glissa maladroitement dans son dos et elle prit une inspiration, un peu de courage, pour affronter l'univers en sang ; elle s'attendait à tout, sauf ça. Deux prunelles d'un beau brun la fixaient avec une telle intensité, une telle inquiétude que son cœur rata un battement ; il était là, accroupi près d'elle, quelques mèches retombant sur ses épaules larges. Le bandeau qui trônait fièrement sur son front indiquait son appartenance au village caché de la feuille.

\- « tenez le coup, nous remporterons cette guerre » souffla le rouquin « vous faites du bon boulot »

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et dans un bond agile, il se jeta sur ses deux pieds, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au coin de ses joues ; la crasse s'accumulait sur leurs vêtements, mais lui, il était si beau. Ses iris bruns s'attardèrent un instant sur elle et quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent à ses joues ; elle remercia silencieusement son teint. Un grand brun glissa dans l'ombre du rouquin et esquissa un sourire.

\- « toi aussi, tu fais du bon boulot, Chôji » lança le brun « viens, Ino nous attends. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement ; il adressa un petit sourire aux deux shinobis du village caché par les nuages et fit volte-face. À bout de souffle, elle observa le dos du grand roux disparaître lentement dans les décombres d'un massacre.

**14 février 2007 **

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle lissa maladroitement les plis de la légère robe qu'elle portait ; pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté d'être à ce mariage ? Elle ne connaissait pas la future mariée et avait frappé encore et encore le futur marié ; un soupir s'extirpa de ses lippes et elle arqua un sourcil. Un rire indiscret flotta près d'elle et elle balança son poing dans l'épaule du garçon ; il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et elle détestait ça.

\- « oye, ça fait mal, putain » s'exclama-t-il

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, au ton sadique et elle haussa simplement les épaules ; elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son regard effleura un instant les invités. Un tas d'invités qui riaient aux éclats, se serraient dans les bras et avaient ce fichu sourire sur les lèvres ; elle grimaça, ce n'était clairement pas son truc à elle. La quatrième grande guerre avait pris fin, trois ans en arrière et la paix régnait sur l'univers ; les gens semblaient si heureux, à présent, oubliaient-ils toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient connues ? Toutes ces personnes qui ne verraient plus jamais la lumière du jour ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Un dos se heurta brutalement au sien et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, manquerait plus qu'elle salisse cette fichue robe ; deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et la gardèrent à une distance raisonnable du sol. Dans un geste habile, elle fit volte-face, plaquant avec force ses mains sur le torse du garçon et voulu lui faire perdre l'équilibre, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ainsi, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, mais elle se heurta aux prunelles d'un beau brun qui la fixait avec une telle inquiétude qu'un frisson la prit. Ce visage, elle le connaissait ; elle le connaissait plus que bien, parce qu'il la hantait chaque nuit, depuis trois ans. Un doux sourire maladroit se glissa sur les lèvres du rouquin et il retira ses bras de son corps, elle ne comprit pas sur le moment pourquoi une partie d'elle semblait tant déçu d'un manque soudain de chaleur ; il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- « je suis vraiment désolé » souffla le rouquin, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues « je.. j'ai trébuché et j'ai tendance à oublier que je pèse bien plus lourd que la moyenne »

Son regard doré effleura un instant la silhouette du garçon ; des mèches rousses, des prunelles brunes, ses spirales pourpres sur ses joues, elle le trouvait beau, vraiment beau. Elle esquissa un sourire, du moins elle tenta de le faire, mais la gêne de l'instant mêlé à la maladresse du nouveau, la fit lâcher une grimace ; à cet instant, elle se maudit pour être si idiote. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique, elle glissa ses mains dans son dos.

\- « ça va, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure maladroit  
\- « dis, ça peut paraître étranger, mais ton visage, il me dit quelque chose » dit-il « est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Elle fit taire les rougissements qui s'accentuaient sur ses joues et acquiesça.

\- « pendant la guerre, tu as aidé Omoï ; ce garçon, là » rappela-t-elle, en pointant le concerné, du doigt

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit et il acquiesça vivement, le souvenir de la rencontre glissa dans son esprit.

\- « ton petit-copain, oui, je me souviens » s'exclama-t-il, innocemment

Ce fut le drame ; elle avala de travers sa salive et se heurta au regard inquiet du garçon. Le rouquin s'empressa de tapoter doucement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui alternait entre sa quinte de toux et les rires indiscrets d'Omoï, un peu plus loin. Il se pliait en deux, les larmes aux yeux, son rire flottant dans l'air. Elle prit doucement une inspiration et adressa un petit sourire de remerciement au garçon, qui s'acharnait à faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux et accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait Samui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une tignasse blonde se glissa près du rouquin, s'accrochant joyeusement à son bras et elle s'empressa de faire taire cette jalousie dans ses entrailles, pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas l'idée qu'une fille colle autant ce garçon ? Un air parfaitement à l'aise sur le visage, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la blonde et se tourna, une dernière fois, vers elle.

\- « merci d'être venu, ça fera extrêmement plaisir à Naruto » lâcha-t-il « passez une bonne journée »

Et encore une fois, comme trois ans en arrière, elle se heurta à son dos, qui s'éloignait toujours un peu plus. Le coude de Samui s'écrasa brutalement dans ses côtes et elle étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres, dans un élan agile, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la chemise du grand roux et elle lui adressa un petit sourire, les joues écarlates.

\- « attends » souffla-t-elle « ce n'est pas mon petit-ami »

Un grand sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il acquiesça ; se sentant sûrement de trop, et ayant compris ce qu'il se passait, la grande blonde s'échappa dans un coin de la clairière. Il lui tendit une main, maladroite, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Chôji Akimichi » se présenta-t-il  
\- « Karui » lâcha-t-elle « juste, Karui »  
\- « c'est un très beau prénom »

**9 avril 2007 **

Une douce brise soufflait paisiblement dans les rues du village ; caché dans la pénombre d'une ruelle crasseuse, ses prunelles d'un beau doré s'attardaient sur les silhouettes de trois adultes. Elle tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit, évitant ainsi la découverte de sa cachette ; elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce village, mais depuis deux mois, elle trouvait constamment un moyen d'être ici. Une main se heurta brutalement à son épaule et elle étouffa tant bien que mal un cri de surprise entre ses lèvres ; elle jeta un regard noir au garçon, dans son dos. Omoï, les mains dans les poches, haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

\- « vraiment ? » souffla-t-il, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres « tu ne pourrais pas simplement lui dire bonjour ? l'étape cachette dans une ruelle est obligatoire ? »  
\- « ferme là, Omoï » grogna-t-elle

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle fit volte-face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ; quelques nuances de rose sur ses joues au teint hâlée. Les trois adultes avaient disparu dans un restaurant de grillades et à l'instant où le garçon croisa son regard, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, une grimace sur les lèvres.

\- « hors de question » lâcha-t-il « c'est simplement hors de question, je n'aime pas ça »  
\- « allez, s'il te plaît ; c'est juste un restaurant, tu te plains toujours que je ne t'offre plus de temps »  
\- « oui, mais prendre une table dans un restaurant de grillades avec moi, juste parce que le garçon que tu kiffes est là-bas, ce n'est pas vraiment offrir de ton temps à un ami, ça, tu sais »  
\- « Omoï, je t'invite ; ensuite, je t'offre le reste de ma journée, je ferais ce que tu veux »

Il tenta de ne pas perdre la face ; le visage fermé, les mains dans les poches, il refusa une nouvelle fois sa proposition, mais dès qu'elle le supplia, presque, une troisième fois, il acquiesça, dans un soupir agacé. Dix minutes plus tard, il se heurtait au sol du restaurant ; ses prunelles brunes s'attardèrent sur sa coéquipière, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être camouflé derrière un menu de grillades. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres et il enfonça son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- « oye, Karui » s'exclama-t-il, haussant la voix de plus en plus « eh, Karui, je te parle »

Le regard maladroit de la jeune femme se transforma en un regard paniqué et elle lui intima de se taire ; un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules, il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir de sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Quelques bruits de pas effrénés résonnèrent un instant dans l'air et une tignasse blonde se glissa dans l'embrasure en bois, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; elle tapa bruyamment dans ses mains.

\- « oh, quelle belle surprise ; c'est génial » s'exclama la demoiselle « venez à notre table »  
\- « oh je-.. » commença Karui, maladroitement  
\- « ce n'est pas négociable, en fait » ajouta-t-elle

Le rire du garçon se confronta aux murs et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à la table de l'équipe 10 ; Karui tentait maladroitement de fuir les regards amusés d'Ino et Omoï. Deux assiettes pleines glissèrent sous leurs nez.

\- « je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans le coin » souffla la douce Yamanaka « tu le savais toi, Shikamaru ? »  
\- « non, aucun papier ne témoignait de leurs présences, promis » lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement  
\- « tu es vraiment nul pour le futur conseiller du Hokage »  
\- « mets quelque chose dans ta bouche et laisse moi faire ma sieste, Ino »  
\- « non, tu participes à la conversation ou je me fais un plaisir de dire à ta chère Temari, que tu portes encore des caleçons avec des petits cerfs dessus »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la tignasse brune et il porta son verre à ses lèvres, les joues légèrement rouges ; la main de la blonde tapa brutalement contre le dos de son meilleur ami, le rouquin qui observait bizarrement trop longuement son assiette et elle esquissa un sourire, amusé.

\- « ça tombes vraiment bien que tu sois là, Karui » s'exclama-t-elle  
\- « ah oui ? pourquoi ? » souffla la demoiselle au teint hâlé  
\- « Chôji aimerait te dire quelque chose »

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent à la mention de son nez et une quinte de toux prit soudainement le brun, qui tenta tant bien que mal de prendre son souffle ; il jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme, mais elle l'ignora simplement, donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune Akimichi. Les joues de la kunoichi du village caché par les nuages s'empourprèrent d'un violent pourpre et elle esquissa un sourire maladroit.

\- « euh.. je-.. » commença le roux  
\- « il aimerait te proposer un rencard » lâcha la blonde, impatiente  
\- « Ino » la réprimanda Shikamaru

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et adressa un grand sourire à la jeune femme, s'accoudant au bois de la table.

\- « alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma très chère Karui ? »

**25 mai 2007 **

Le bruit incessant de ses pas effrénés se heurtait brutalement aux murs ; elle était simplement au bord de l'apoplexie, l'inquiétude lui sciait les tripes et ce mauvais pressentiment refusait de prendre la fuite, loin d'elle. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa dans son champ de vision et elle la bouscula, sans une excuse ou une once de regret ; les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique la brûlaient, presque. Lorsque la façade délavée de l'hôpital se confronta à ses prunelles d'un beau doré, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle augmenta la cadence. Le claquement des portes lui arracha un léger sursaut et elle se jeta presque sur le comptoir de l'accueil, tapant nerveusement et brutalement du poing sur le bois.

\- « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda l'hôtesse, d'un regard mauvais  
\- « un ami a été admis, ici, il y a trois heures, il faut que je le voie » souffla-t-elle, à bout de souffle  
\- « son no-.. » commença la demoiselle, en tapant bruyamment sur son clavier  
\- « je m'en charge, Mitsune » la coupa une voix féminine

Son regard, inondé d'inquiétude, se heurta à une tignasse rose et elle s'empressa de rompre les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre ; Sakura attrapa doucement son bras et la tira avec elle, à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- « il va bien, ne t'en fait pas » souffla la rose  
\- « merci bon sang » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une grimace passa sur les lèvres de la rose.

\- « il ne dit rien, mais visiblement, il ne s'est pas nourri pendant plusieurs jours, sûrement deux semaines, je dirais »  
\- « lui, ne pas se nourrir ? tu en es sûr ? mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »  
\- « tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui, Karui, vraiment » lâcha Sakura, d'un ton grave

Une porte d'un beau blanc se glissa dans son champ de vision et elle acquiesça, s'engouffrant dans la pièce, seule ; la rose retourna à ses patients. Un tas de fleurs traînaient dans la pièce et elle remercia intérieurement Ino, qu'elle savait à la base de tout ça ; une tignasse rousse traînait entre les draps du lit et elle s'empressa de lui faire face, les poings sur les hanches. Peut-être dormait-il, ou peut-être se reposait-il tout simplement, mais elle s'en fichait, elle tapa brutalement son pied contre le bois du lit. Les prunelles brunes du garçon se posèrent sur elle et il écarquilla les yeux, en se rendant compte de la présence de la jeune femme ; quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues rondelettes.

\- « vraiment, Chôji ? » s'exclama-t-elle « qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »  
\- « attends, je-.. » commença-t-il  
\- « non, ferme là ou je détruis cette chambre »

Il eût pendant une demi-seconde un mouvement de recul, mais acquiesça vivement à ses mots. Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? » lâcha-t-elle, déçue de son comportement  
\- « pour toi » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure maladroit, les yeux baissés

Son cœur rata un battement ; les sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha du lit et se posa doucement au bord du matelas, cherchant un contact avec ses prunelles brunes qu'elle aimait tant. Et dire, qu'elle était passé à côté de ce bout d'homme pendant si longtemps et que si la quatrième grande guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré ? Elle glissa une main délicate sur sa joue.

\- « de quoi tu parles, Chôji ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « je.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement « je veux perdre du poids, être comme Shikamaru ou Naruto »  
\- « pourquoi ? tu es très bien comme tu e-.. »  
\- « non » la coupa-t-il « ce n'est pas vrai, je suis obèse, je ne suis pas capable de tenir un régime et je suis un idiot »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle attrapa le visage du rouquin entre ses mains, claquant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un premier baiser maladroit. Ils restèrent ainsi, un instant, leurs souffles se mêlant l'un à l'autre et finalement, lorsque l'air fut indispensable, elle déposa son front contre le sien.

\- « ne fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle « tu es parfait tel que tu es, tu es beau, tu es fort et c'est ce garçon-là qui me plaît »

Dans un élan maladroit, les bras du roux se glissèrent autour de sa taille et elle se heurta à son torse.

**13 août 2007**

Elle était là, dans un bel ensemble en dentelle, qui laissait entrevoir sa peau au teint hâlée, ses formes de jeune femme ; ses prunelles d'un beau doré s'attardèrent un instant sur le garçon, qui lisait attentivement un bouquin. Glissé dans les draps de son lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés par sa concentration ; il était beau, vraiment beau. Dans un élan maladroit, elle toussota légèrement, cherchant son attention, mais la réaction ne fut pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, les iris bruns du roux se posèrent sur elle et il lui adressa un sourire, avant de prendre son activité. Là, elle ne comprenait plus ; les filles ne cessaient de dire que de beaux sous-vêtements suffiraient à ce qu'il la regarde comme la femme qu'elle était, mais il restait neutre, comme si ce corps ne lui plaisait pas. Ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois, mais à part quelques baisers un peu fiévreux, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin ; elle commençait doucement à douter des sentiments du garçon à son égard et ça faisait terriblement mal.

La colère prit rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions et elle claqua la porte avec une telle force que ça en arracha un sursaut au garçon ; il leva son regard brun, vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- « quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange ? » demanda-t-il, calmement

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « oui, toi » grogna-t-elle  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
\- « mais regarde-moi, bordel »

Les sourcils froncés, les prunelles brunes du garçon s'attardèrent un instant sur la silhouette de la jeune femme et il haussa simplement les épaules, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ; il la regardait et rien ne clochait.

\- « je te regarde, et ? » souffla-t-il

Soudainement, elle se jeta sur le lit, attrapa le bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le balança quelque part dans la pièce ; elle semblait un peu trop énervé.

\- « faut qu'on aie une discussion, Chôji, maintenant » ordonna-t-elle

Il acquiesça, sans une once d'hésitation.

\- « je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla-t-il  
\- « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « bah, bien sûr, Karui ; je te le dis tous les jours, tu en doutes ? »

Ce garçon était littéralement l'homme parfait ; constamment, au petit soin avec elle, cuisinant, faisant le ménage et lui disant à quel point il l'aimait tous les jours. Mais sûrement qu'elle avait besoin de plus, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle rêvait de fondre une famille avec lui, mais si, elle ne lui plaisait pas physiquement, peut-être valait-il mieux oublier ce rêve.

\- « oui » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure triste

Les sourcils froncés, il attrapa le visage de sa petite-amie entre ses mains.

\- « est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »  
\- « est-ce que je te plais, Chôji ? »

D'abord surpris, le roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « bien sûr, depuis le premier jour »  
\- « alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas l'amour ? »

Le rose sur ses joues s'accentua violemment et il arqua un sourcil, visiblement gêné de la tournure de la conversation ; ce week-end, était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un lit et à vrai dire, cette question avait traîné dans ses pensées toute la journée, mais heureusement, les garçons étaient parvenus à désamorcer la bombe. Il toussota et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- « eh bien, je-.. » commença-t-il  
\- « tu ne m'aimes pas »  
\- « tu dis n'importe quoi, là ; en fait, je.. » souffla-t-il « j'en ai très envie, mais.. »  
\- « mais ? »  
\- « je suis effrayé, Karui »

Son cœur rata un battement ; elle avait imaginé toutes les possibilités dans son esprit, encore et encore, mais au final, il était comme elle ? Un sourire nerveux se glissa sur ses lèvres.

\- « je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus » avoua-t-elle  
\- « si, énormément ; mais Ino m'a dit qu'elle a eu très mal, alors.. »  
\- « alors tu ne veux pas me faire mal »

Il acquiesça ; bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, énormément, elle le rendait fou avec ses sous-vêtements, ses allusions, mais comment était-il censé se laisser aller à ça, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir mal ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire ses excuses, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, timidement. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent un instant dans ses mèches rousses et il glissa ses mains au creux de ses reins, la soudaine proximité en eux lui rappela soudainement la tenue dans laquelle elle était et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, elle déposa ses mains dans sa nuque et colla brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes, une nouvelle fois.

**19 août 2008**

\- « ah putain, j'ai mal » s'exclama-t-elle, le visage tordu par la douleur

Cette douleur la tiraillait, et elle mourrait d'envie de prendre la fuite, de déclarer que tant pis, elle garderait ce bébé en elle pour toujours ; Sakura, entre ses jambes, lui donnait parfois une petite tape sur la cuisse, lui insufflant un peu de courage. Le chef du clan Akimichi tentait maladroitement d'être présent pour son amante, il tenait fermement sa main, lui soufflait quelques mots doux à l'oreille, caressait ses mèches tendrement ; il détestait ça, la voir souffrir tant. Une contraction plus forte se fit ressentir et elle gémit de douleur, bordel ce que ça faisait mal.

Puis, le relâchement.  
Un cri résonna entre les murs. Un cri de nourrisson. Le rouquin déposa ses lèvres sur son front, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres ; il était tellement heureux à cet instant. Un poids fut déposé sur sa poitrine et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle était là, leur petite merveille ; le fruit de leur amour, de leurs nuits passionnées.

\- « regarde-la, Karui » lui souffla le roux, dans un reniflement bruyant

Ses prunelles d'un beau doré se posèrent automatiquement sur le visage de son petit-ami ; les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de joie. Il approcha timidement son doigt du bébé et esquissa un sourire lorsque sa fille attrapa le bout de son doigt, fermement. Dans un geste maladroit mais délicat, elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse de son amant et le força à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui aurait crû qu'ils s'aimeraient tant ?

\- « épouse-moi » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure, contre ses lèvres

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du grand roux et il renifla bruyamment, acquiesçant à ses propos. Tant pis si, normalement, les garçons étaient censés faire leurs demandes ; il aimait un bout de femme unique, qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre et ça, ça lui allait parfaitement.

**3 mai 2018**

Une rivière pourpre. Ses prunelles d'un beau doré se confrontèrent silencieusement à ça, ce liquide écarlate qui contaminait les rues du village caché de la feuille ; ça lui coupa le souffle, les battements de son cœur se firent soudainement si douloureux. Que se passait-il, au final ? Dans un bond agile, une tignasse brune se hissa près d'elle ; elle se heurta aux prunelles à la teinte pourpre de la jeune femme. Elles se connaissaient bien toutes les deux, elles avaient partagé un tas de fois la même table, le même terrain d'entraînement, la même pièce ; elle tremblait légèrement, et cette image lui fit mal, parce qu'elle savait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

\- « Miraï, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante  
\- « le village est à feu et à sang ; un ennemi s'en prend à nous »  
\- « où est le Hokage ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « Naruto est.. il est mort, tombé au combat »

L'information fit l'effet d'une bombe ; les yeux écarquillés, elle déposa ses mains sur ses lèvres, réprimant un sanglot. En réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça ; il était ce blondinet qu'elle avait roué de coups, dans l'adolescence, mais il était un ami proche de son époux. Elle l'appréciait, lui et son sourire débile constamment sur les lèvres. Dans un geste tremblant, la jeune Sarutobi glissa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « retourne chez toi, Karui ; préviens ton époux et emmène ta fille, loin de là »  
\- « pars avec nous, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue »  
\- « ma mère est encore là, elle refuse de s'en aller sans se battre alors je me battrais ; ce village est le village de mon grand-père, l'endroit où mon père est mort, mon enfance entière, j'ai une mission »  
\- « une mission ? si Naruto est mort, tout le monde devrait prendre la fuite »  
\- « je me dois de protéger le roi ; emmène ta fille, les villageois se réunissent devant les portes »

Ses iris dorés ne parvinrent pas à se détacher de la silhouette de cette jeune fille ; elle l'avait vu prendre de l'âge, elle avait été présente pendant si longtemps. La simple idée qu'elle puisse perdre la vie dans ses décombres lui fit mal, mais qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ? Si elle n'avait pas une fille et un époux, qui l'attendaient à la maison, elle serait restée, elle aussi ; elle se serait battue, quitte à perdre la vie.

Elle déposa une main délicate sur son épaule et exerça une petite pression.

\- « fais attention à toi ; ne perds jamais espoir, tu fais parti de nos familles et nous t'attendrons, toujours » lâcha-t-elle, dans un élan maladroit

Un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et sans attendre une seconde de plus, Karui fit volte-face ; le bruit de ses pas effrénés se mêla au son des décombres d'un massacre, elle tentait maladroitement de rejoindre la demeure du clan Akimichi, là où elle espérait que sa fille et son époux soient.

La porte de l'entrée claqua brutalement contre le mur et son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses prunelles d'un beau doré se posèrent sur la tâche écarlate, sur le sol habituellement si blanc ; d'un pas lourd, tremblant, elle s'avança dans le corridor, là où les murs étaient couverts de photographies, des photographies qu'elle chérissait énormément. Le corps d'un homme, aux cheveux bruns, se trouvait dans les escaliers et elle posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, étouffant le sanglot qui la prenait ; ses genoux se heurtèrent brutalement au sol, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Un torse se confronta dans un élan brutal à son dos et deux bras glissèrent autour de sa taille ; une douce odeur de santal flotta dans l'air et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était là, contre elle ; habilement, elle fit volte-face et se plongea dans les prunelles brunes de son époux, qui lui souriait tendrement. Dans son dos, leur fille lui adressait, elle aussi, ce si beau sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du roux, le tirant contre elle ; les tirant contre elle, tous les deux, les deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence.

\- « pendant une seconde, j'ai crû que vous étiez morts » souffla-t-elle  
\- « cet homme a surgi de nul part et il a tenté de s'en prendre à Chôchô » expliqua-t-il  
\- « mais papa l'a mit k.o ; tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était wow » s'exclama l'adolescente « papa est très fort »

Un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Karui et elle acquiesça, caressant délicatement la joue rugueuse de son époux ; elle aurait aimé être dans ses bras, pour des centaines d'années, mais l'amère réalité lui revint vite en mémoire lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa main. Le sang de cet homme qui avait crû qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à une enfant ; elle repoussa le corps sans une once de douceur et se releva, les mains sur les hanches.

\- « nous devons prendre la fuite, il s'est passé quelque chose » lâcha-t-elle, d'une traite « personne ne reste, tout le monde part ; les villageois s'en vont, à partir des portes du village, nous devons les rejoindre »  
\- « de quoi tu parles, Karui ? qu'est-ce qui se passe, dehors ? pourquoi je n'arrive pas à joindre Ino et Shikamaru ? »  
\- « c'est.. » un frisson la prit « ton ami, Naruto, il est.. je suis désolé, mon cœur, le Hokage est mort »

Un éclat d'une telle tristesse passa dans les prunelles du grand rouquin ; il avait connu le blondinet sur les bancs de l'académie, avait fait un tas de missions avec lui, avait partagé des paquets de chips avec ce garçon. Dans un geste lent, il se releva et lissa rapidement les pans de ses vêtements.

\- « partez, alors ; retrouvez les villageois, je vous rejoindrais plus tard » souffla-t-il  
\- « non, c'est hors de question » s'exclama-t-elle, les poings serrés  
\- « Karui, écoute-moi, d'accord ? » lâcha-t-il « je suis le chef du clan Akimichi, un clan qui a participé aux batailles, j'ai participé à la quatrième grande guerre, j'ai rencontré la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir là-bas ; je reste ici, je ne suis pas un idiot, bien que Naruto soit.. décédé, je sais qu'un tas de personnes resteront »

Le visage du blond se glissa dans son esprit, mais il le chassa rapidement.

\- « ce village est l'endroit où mes parents se sont aimés, là où je suis né, là où j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis, là où je me suis marié, où notre fille est née ; je ne partirais pas » souffla-t-il « depuis, la plupart des femmes de ma génération font sûrement partis des personnes qui s'en vont, Ino doit en fait parti et Yoshino Nara, elle aussi ; Shikamaru doit être quelque part dans le village, à se battre »  
\- « alors, tu veux vraiment être ici, à te battre, plutôt qu'avec nous, en sûreté ? »  
\- « si je le pouvais, je resterais avec vous ; mais ce n'est pas juste pour ceux qui restent, pour Shikamaru, pour Naruto. s'il a donné sa vie pour ce village, pour nous, pour toi alors je me battrais, encore et encore mais ne doutes pas une seule seconde, je reviendrais, je te le promets »

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la femme, au teint hâlée ; le roux les essuya délicatement et esquissa un sourire. Il tira son épouse dans une étreinte tendre et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux ; pour une fois, l'adolescente ne dit rien à la vue de ses parents qui s'embrassaient. Elle sécha ses larmes et se glissa entre les deux adultes, quémandant une étreinte, elle aussi ; Chôji passa ses bras autour des deux femmes et esquissa un sourire, déposant ses lèvres sur le front de l'adolescente.

\- « tu prends soin de ta maman, jusqu'à ce que je reviens, hein ? » souffla-t-il  
\- « promis, papa » lança l'adolescente, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Il ébouriffa délicatement ses mèches rousses. Ses prunelles brunes observèrent une dernière fois les traits du visage de la femme qu'il aimait et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'élança dans les rues. Il se battrait pour ce village, pour elle.

**1er mars 2019**

Son regard s'accrocha un court instant à l'alliance qui trônait au bout d'une chaîne, une chaîne qui ne la quittait plus depuis deux semaines ; deux semaines qu'elle survivait, des doutes constamment en tête. Dans un élan de courage, elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Un léger tremblement avait pris l'otage de son corps, mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes, une deuxième fois ; accroché à un pan de son haut, sa fille suivait faiblement. Ses prunelles d'un beau doré s'attardèrent un court instant sur la silhouette du brun, dans les draps, qui la regardait avec une telle souffrance dans les iris.

\- « il faut que je te demande quelque chose » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux  
\- « attends, Karui-.. » lâcha la rose  
\- « non, j'ai besoin de savoir » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux embués

Les mains tremblantes, elle jeta un regard noir à la rose qui se tenait debout dans cette chambre ; elle, son époux était dans leur appartement, le sien, elle ne savait pas où il était. Les sanglots tant bien que mal camouflés de sa fille parvenaient à ses oreilles et elle se retenait maladroitement de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras ; elle croisa le regard bleuté de la meilleure amie de son époux, dans un coin, qui l'observait tristement. Deux semaines, sans aucune nouvelle ; deux semaines à attendre patiemment, que le brun se tire de son sommeil, deux semaines peinant à trouver le sommeil, peinant à vivre correctement. Deux semaines, le cœur lourd.

Le visage de son époux la hantait constamment, ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avant de faire volte-face, avant de disparaître dans une rue, deux longues semaines ; elle aurait dû le retenir, le forcer à être près d'elle, à ne pas se battre. Elle aurait dû. Dans un geste lent, elle tira la chaîne qui pendouillait autour de son cou ; cette chaîne qui retenait simplement l'alliance de son époux. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Nara avait été retrouvé aux portes du village caché du Sable, elle avait couru, le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir de croiser le regard doux de son époux ; mais le brun était revenu seul, cette alliance dans la poche. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures à scruter chaque recoin de la bague, à relire ces mots qu'ils avaient fait gravés, ensemble. Elle l'aimait tellement.

\- « les médecins.. » commença-t-elle, à bout de souffle « ils ont trouvé l'alliance de.. de Chôji, dans ta poche »

Ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce, se mêlaient au bruit des respirations ; une telle souffrance émanait d'elle, qu'elle aurait pu faire fondre en larmes le pire des hommes.

\- « où est-il ? où est mon époux ? »

Au fond, une minuscule partie d'elle se doutait de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre ses mots, de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui ; lui, cet homme qui avait partagé tant de moments avec son époux. Qui aurait crû qu'elle, ce bout de femme au caractère explosif, tomberait amoureuse de lui, cet homme si doux et aimant ?

Les sourcils froncés, au bord de l'apoplexie, elle observa silencieusement le grand brun se mettre sur ses deux jambes, douloureusement et se rapprocher d'elle ; elle aurait crû qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il lui dirait la vérité, mais à la place, les genoux du garçon se heurtèrent brutalement au sol. Son front se confronta au sol frais de la chambre et il fondit en larmes, là au détour de cette chambre.

\- « je suis tellement désolé » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure agonisant « je suis désolé »

Elle aurait aimé ne pas être faible, devant toutes ces personnes ; mais cette vision, cette brisure dans sa voix, l'acheva. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues au teint hâlé et elle serrait tant bien que mal l'alliance de son époux, dans sa main.

\- « je suis un monstre » lâcha le brun, au sol « j'aurais aimé lui sauver la vie, je te jure que si je le pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il soit là, dans cette pièce, à ma place ; il était mon meilleur ami, il était un frère, et je.. je ne le méritais pas »

Le sourire de son époux se glissa dans son esprit, ses mèches rousses, ses tatouages étranges sur ses joues rondes.

\- « il est mort en héros, je suis un lâche »

Une telle souffrance émanait du brun, qu'une petite partie d'elle aurait aimé être capable de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'ils étaient tous des victimes de la cruauté ; mais elle n'était pas capable de faire ça, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son époux et cet homme lui annonçait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

\- « le corps ? » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix dure  
\- « je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi, je l'ai mis dans la rivière, pardonne-moi » bégaya-t-il

Les mains tremblantes, elle acquiesça, refoulant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

\- « ça aurait dû être toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais »

Et elle tourna les talons, emportant avec elle sa fille, et les derniers souvenirs de son époux. Il ne reviendrait pas, il avait failli à sa promesse et bordel ce qu'elle se haïssait pour ne pas l'avoir retenu.


	17. i've seen too much

15_ i've seen too much

Le couinement d'un petit canard en plastique se heurta aux murs lorsqu'il écrasa son pied dessus ; un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se pencha, l'attrapant entre ses doigts. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un court instant sur cet objet, qui le ramenait des années en arrière ; un jouet qu'il tenait du père de sa meilleure amie, un jouet qu'il avait détesté dans son enfance, pourtant, il était là, dans ses mains, trente ans plus tard. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres, il s'avança le long du corridor et déposa le jouet dans les mains rondelettes du bébé ; Shikae fixait l'objet, silencieusement, de ses grands yeux bleutés. Les quelques mèches brunes sur le sommet de son crâne prenaient une allure bordélique et il s'accroupit un instant au pied du berceau, caressant les joues de l'enfant ; ce petit garçon lui mettait du baume au cœur, autant qu'il lui faisait mal. Parce que dans ses prunelles d'un beau bleu, il reconnaissait les nuances des iris de Fune ; chaque fois, ça le hantait. Une main délicate s'attarda sur son épaule et dans un élan maladroit, il se hissa correctement sur ses deux pieds, déposant un chaste baiser sur le front de sa mère ; Yoshino attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et sembla à la recherche de quelque chose sur le visage de son fils. Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman ? » demanda-t-il, dans un soupir épuisé  
\- « je vérifie ton état » répondit-elle, d'une voix calme  
\- « mon état ? » répéta le grand brun  
\- « oui, je vérifie que tu n'es pas alcoolisé »

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles du garçon, et il repoussa doucement la main de sa mère, étouffant un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres ; elle se hissa maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffa ses mèches brunes. Bien qu'il semblait absent, au fond, elle lui faisait terriblement confiance ; il était son fils, après tout, le fruit d'un amour pur et exceptionnel. Un sourire empli de nostalgie et de tristesse se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle fondit maladroitement dans les bras du brun, et malgré le fait qu'il ne répondait pas à son étreinte, elle resserra sa prise autour de sa carrure imposante.

\- « ton père s'était mis à boire, à son retour de la guerre » avoua-t-elle  
\- « je ne suis pas lui, maman » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir agacé  
\- « mais tu es son fils, Shikamaru » murmura-t-elle, douloureusement

La copie conforme de Shikaku ; maintes et maintes plaintes s'étaient échappés de ces lèvres, lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Souffrir pendant des heures, dans un lit d'hôpital, pour que l'enfant ressemble à son père ; mais là, aussi douloureux soit-il de croiser ses prunelles d'un bel ébène, elle remerciait Shikaku de lui avoir donné le plus beau cadeau de l'univers. Shikamaru était leur petit garçon et il le resterait, jusqu'à la fin.

Elle se tira maladroitement de l'étreinte et esquissa un sourire, caressant la joue rugueuse de l'homme ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il fit volte-face. Au fond, ça lui faisait mal ; parce qu'il connaissait assez sa mère pour connaître le fond de ses pensées, elle pensait à son père, elle pensait au fait qu'elle avait failli le perdre lui, elle pensait au fait qu'il n'était pas lui-même depuis son retour. Et il haïssait cette inquiétude qui lui faisait mal, par sa faute. Un bruit de pas résonna entre les murs de la pièce et une tignasse brune fondit contre ses jambes, elle quémanda un baiser et s'élança finalement sur le canapé, un livre pour enfants, dans les mains ; son regard se perdit un instant sur cette enfant. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer, tous les deux.

Un faible poids s'écrasa sur ses épaules et il s'attarda un instant sur la veste au ton brun que Temari venait de déposer sur lui ; il l'enfila dans un élan maladroit et fourra ses mains dans les poches. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, la blonde s'empressa d'épousseter les plis du tissu, en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer la peau à la teinte hâlée de son époux. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur les mains de la femme, près de lui ; une douce odeur de santal émanait d'elle et il se souvenait que, quelques années en arrière, ce parfum l'avait rendu fou. Le scintillement de la bague à son doigt attira son attention et il se raidit légèrement, comment pouvait-il se conduire ainsi, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Sans un mot, il repoussa la blonde et s'occupa lui-même des plis de sa veste, saluant rapidement sa mère et les enfants.

Les rues du village caché du Sable semblaient en effervescence ; s'en était ironique, le monde tournait alors que son univers à lui, était en suspens. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se renfrogna sur lui-même ; les villageois marchaient, se bousculaient, riaient, mais aucun ne se rendait compte à quel point il souffrait. Le cœur en vrac dans sa cage thoracique, il s'engouffra silencieusement dans l'hôpital ; le bruit de ses pas se mêla lentement au son des sanglots et il tenta tant bien que mal de prendre sur lui-même. Les murs blancs étaient couverts d'un tas de photos, d'un tas de visages souriants, disparus pendant la cinquième grande guerre ; les poings serrés, il fit un pas en avant et balança un sourire maladroit à la tignasse rose qui s'approchait de lui. Elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la blonde et lui offrit une poignée de main ; ses mèches au ton quelque peu bordéliques étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval, et elle portait cette blouse blanche qui caractérisait bien les médecins, des villageois.

\- « je suis contente que vous soyez venus » avoua la rose, dans un soupir épuisé « il y a beaucoup de monde »  
\- « je vois ça » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure « est-ce que c'est normal ? après la quatrième grande guerre, ce-.. »  
\- « ce n'est pas la même chose » la coupa Shikamaru, les poings serrés « cette fois, c'était différent »

Les prunelles brunes du garçon ne parvenaient pas à se détourner de ce spectacle ; un océan de vies humaines, qui cherchaient tant bien que mal, des survivants. Et mit en évidence, dans un coin de la pièce, où quelques villageois du village caché de la Feuille fondaient en larmes, le visage souriant de Naruto traînait sur un mur. Il tenta de faire taire le vacarme douloureux dans sa cage thoracique et prit une inspiration.

\- « ce n'était pas une guerre » continua-t-il « c'était un massacre »

Ses mots flottèrent un instant ; au fond, il avait raison et elles le savaient. L'ennemi ne cherchait rien, il voulait simplement du sang ; et bien trop de vies avaient été prises, sûrement que ça aurait pu être n'importe quel village, mais c'était tombé sur eux, comme ça, d'un coup. Un frisson le prit, au simple souvenir des atrocités auxquels il avait participé.

\- « et concernant les photos ? » demanda la blonde, les mains liées dans son dos  
\- « sur la droite, les portés disparus et sur la gauche, les décédés » expliqua la rose

Des fragments de son enfance glissèrent dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux, un court instant ; l'image d'un petit blondinet, un grand sourire sur les lèvres se mêla à l'image d'un rouquin, un peu enveloppé, un paquet de chips dans les mains. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres et ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, lorsque une main délicate effleura sa joue rugueuse ; un léger tremblement prit en otage ses membres et il chercha à prendre une inspiration, douloureusement, mais l'air ne venait pas. Ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent silencieusement aux iris d'un bel émeraude de la femme dont il était profondément amoureux et dans le sourire qu'elle lui lançait, il trouva un certain apaisement. Elle était là. Et il l'aimait terriblement.

\- « prends une inspiration, calmement, d'accord ? » chuchota-t-elle

Il acquiesça et prit une inspiration, sa présence calmait le plus sombre de ses cauchemars. Un sourire au coin des lèvres et une petite pointe de déception au fond de ses prunelles, elle retira sa main de sa joue et passa son bras autour du sien, le tirant silencieusement dans cet amas de personnes ; les sourcils froncés, la respiration courte, le brun la suivait, en traînant des pieds. Tous ces visages qui traînaient sur les murs, il les connaissait ; il avait été le fils du conseiller du Hokage, avant de lui-même prendre cette place. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage souriant et rondelet du jeune Akimichi, sur le mur des personnes décédés et elle exerça une petite pression, sur son avant-bras, l'empêchant de se fondre en un vacarme de sentiments contradictoires.

Dans un élan maladroit, il esquiva l'homme qui fonçait sur lui, de dos ; il étouffa un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, à se faire entendre, lorsque son cœur rata un battement. Une carrure imposante, un amas de mèches rousses, des iris noisette et cette photo ; il était là, une photographie de Fune dans les mains et la colère qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de ses entrailles, reprit le dessus. Il se tira de l'étreinte de son épouse et s'avança d'un pas lourd, attrapant le cadre photo dans ses mains ; les sourcils froncés, le rouquin lui jeta un regard plein de dédain.

\- « qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » s'exclama-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
\- « Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que t-.. » commença Temari, en retrait, dans son dos  
\- « d'où est-ce vous connaissez Fune ? » demanda le brun, le souffle court

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles de l'homme et il arqua un sourcil, le regard menaçant.

\- « je suis son époux, et toi ? » cracha le rouquin « tu es son amant ? »

Temari eut un mouvement de recul à la mention d'un amant ; peut-être était-ce vrai, au fond. L'homme qu'elle aimait, était revenu si différent, deux enfants dans les bras et surtout, une femme dans les pensées ; une femme qui le hantait, partout où il allait et ça, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle le sache. Elle le connaissait, par cœur ; ce bout d'homme. L'absence de réponse entre les lèvres du brun accentua la flamme menaçante dans les prunelles du rouquin ; dans un élan brutal, il donna une tape sur l'épaule du Nara, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

\- « pas mal, comme bout de femme, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il « mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'en veux plus ; c'est l'enfant qui m'intéresse, mon enfant, en fait »

Les sourcils froncés, la blonde étouffa un hoquet de surprise entre ses lèvres ; il était vrai que, bien qu'elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé, le petit Shikae avait un père, autre que Shikamaru. Le brun arqua un sourcil, à cette mention.

\- « cette salope ne sera qu'à toi, ensuite » poursuivit le rouquin, les bras croisés sur son torse

Le poing du brun s'écrasa brutalement contre la joue de l'homme et le craquement qui s'échappa de cette étreinte, arracha une grimace à la blonde ; dans un bruit étouffé, mêlé aux exclamations des villageois, il s'écrasa contre le sol, douloureusement. Shikamaru se hissa au-dessus de lui et écrasa son poing contre sa joue, une dizaine de fois ; jusqu'à ce qu'un corps ne se heurte à son dos, dans un élan maladroit. Une telle colère émanait de lui, sûrement que dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait battu à mort, encore et encore ; une main délicate se posa sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique et il fit taire tant bien que mal le tremblement qui le prenait. Il repoussa d'un geste doux la femme contre son dos et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, essuyant ses phalanges ensanglantés sur la tunique du rouquin.

\- « Fune et l'enfant sont décédés, tous les deux, pendant que tu te cachais, comme un gosse » cracha le brun, une pointe colérique dans la gorge « tu m'excuses, mais je prends ça »

Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il ramassa le cadre photo sur le sol et fit volte-face ; son épouse lui emboîta le pas, mal à l'aise. Le claquement de la porte, derrière leurs silhouettes, lui arracha un sursaut et l'air frais lui fit du bien, une demi-seconde ; sans un mot, il s'avança dans les rues, le cadre en main et son corps se heurta au bois d'un banc hasardeux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent au visage de la photographie ; la silhouette de son épouse se glissa près de lui, sur le banc, silencieusement. Un sanglot passa le cap de ses lèvres et une main délicate se posa sur son avant-bras ; pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Il fondait littéralement en larmes, devant la photo d'une femme et elle, elle restait là, près de lui ; ça le tuait, au fond. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues rugueuses, s'en était si étrange, à quel point elle lui manquait ; il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'ils élèvent ce bébé ensemble, qu'elle rencontre Temari et tous les autres, mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne serait plus jamais là.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « ce n'est pas un homme bon » souffla-t-il « et c'est mon fils »

Bien sûr qu'il aurait simplement pu lui dire que Shikae était bel et bien vivant, qu'il dormait sûrement profondément dans son berceau, au son de la voix mélodieuse de sa grand-mère ; mais qu'aurait-il fait si cet homme avait voulu reprendre l'enfant ? Cet enfant que Fune lui avait confié, cet enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Il essuya tant bien que mal, d'un revers de manche maladroit, les larmes sur ses joues et renifla bruyamment. Personne ne lui prendrait ce petit garçon. Une pointe de tristesse inondait le regard de la jeune femme, et ça lui faisait mal.

\- « tu es sûr que tu.. » elle prit une inspiration « que tu n'as pas eue d'aventure avec cette fille ? »  
\- « est-ce que tu considères un baiser comme une aventure ? » souffla-t-il

Le souffle court, elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- « est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux

La question lui arracha un pincement au cœur ; l'aimait-il ? Parfois, il ne parvenait plus à détacher les souvenirs de la réalité actuelle ; l'aimait-il ? Aimait-il ce bout de femme, décédée au pied d'un arbre ? Aimait-il ce bout de femme, à laquelle il avait ôté la vie ? Un tremblement le prit et il réprima un haut de cœur, à ce souvenir ; son sang tâchait ses mains. Temari attrapa son visage en coupe et força le contact entre leurs regards ; elle avait besoin de savoir, de savoir si son époux serait de nouveau à elle, un jour.

\- « Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent aux iris émeraude de la femme, près de lui ; les quelques nuances de verts au fond de ses prunelles ne faisaient qu'accentuer la beauté de son regard. Le souffle court, il acquiesça faiblement à ses propos, lorsque son regard se perdit dans les nuances bleutées des prunelles de la jeune femme, à l'autre bout de la rue ; elle était là, encore une fois, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Fune était là et c'était à cause d'elle que son cœur battait si douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.


	18. i feel the earth move

16_ i feel the earth move

Elle était là, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ce sourire au coin des lèvres ; un sourcil arqué, il attrapa le bol vide dans les mains de l'enfant et balança quelques céréales, au fond. Un éclat plein de malice effleura les prunelles bleutées de la petite fille et elle récupéra joyeusement le bol, claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue du brun ; il resta là, une demi-seconde, le regard perdu à l'endroit où elle s'était enfuit, sûrement était-elle dans le salon, sagement posé devant la télévision, ce sourire idiot au bord des lèvres. Une tignasse blonde se tira dans la pièce, un nourrisson dans les bras, l'arrachant à sa contemplation et un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun ; dans un geste doux, il réceptionna l'enfant contre son torse et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- « est-ce que tu veux un café ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « je veux bien, merci » souffla-t-il, en tirant une chaise

Son dos se heurta doucement au bois de la chaise et il effleura la joue rebondi du bébé dans ses bras, du bout des doigts, sous l'œil attendri de son épouse ; Temari déposa une tasse fumante sur la surface lisse de la table et tira une chaise, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « c'est un ange » commença-t-elle, croquant généreusement dans un croissant « il fait correctement ses nuits, pleure rarement ; ce bébé est littéralement un ange »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de son époux s'agrandit et cette image lui mit du baume au cœur ; tant de choses avaient changé, depuis qu'il était revenu, qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée qu'un matin, elle découvre que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il était quelque part perdu dans les décombres, seul, blessé. Elle porta doucement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et avala quelques gorgées du liquide chaud ; ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude s'accrochaient à l'image attendrissante que le brun lui renvoyait, là, assis sur cette chaise, ce bébé dans les bras.

Un bruit de pas maladroits l'arracha à ses hasardeuses pensées et Mitsuha se lança doucement contre les jambes du brun, quémandant une nouvelle fois des céréales ; elle était particulièrement adorable dans cette salopette au teint bleuté. Temari attrapa le bol vide et s'empressa de mettre des céréales à l'intérieur du récipient, la brune l'accepta un grand sourire sur les lèvres et disparut rapidement au détour d'un couloir.

\- « elle est sacrément énergique » souffla-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « oui, je ne suis pas encore habitué à la voir comme ça » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir amusé

Shikae, dans ses bras, s'agita légèrement et le brun claqua un baiser sur sa joue rebondie.

\- « j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Sakura, pour cette après-midi, à l'hôpital » avoua la blonde

Les sourcils froncés, il se tira de ses baisers tendres sur la joue du bébé et posa un regard empli d'inquiétude sur son épouse, pourquoi diable voulait-elle voir un médecin ? Il resserra doucement sa prise autour du petit garçon et acquiesça silencieusement, il tentait maladroitement de ne pas mettre son inquiétude sur la table. Peut-être, parce qu'au fond, il se sentait tel un intrus dans cette existence, dans ce mariage, dans cet univers.

\- « tu es malade ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, dans un bégaiement  
\- « ce n'est pas un rendez-vous qui me concerne, ne t'en fait pas » le rassura-t-elle « je l'ai pris pour Mitsuha »  
\- « quelque chose cloche ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « j'ai discuté avec Sakura du fait qu'elle ne parle pas » souffla la blonde « je ne sais pas exactement quel âge elle aurait, mais il me semble qu'elle devrait savoir dire un tas de trucs ; ça m'inquiète un peu »

Pendant un instant, le stratège chercha maladroitement dans son esprit, un instant où il aurait entendu la voix de l'enfant, mais seul l'écho de ses cris lui vint et il repoussa tant bien que mal le frisson qui le prit ; il acquiesça à ses mots.

\- « c'est une bonne idée, je suis d'accord » approuva-t-il « je suis désolé, j'aurais dû y penser avant »  
\- « arrête, Shikamaru ; ça va, ça ne me dérange pas » dit-elle « va à ton rythme, ce n'est pas un soucis »  
\- « je sais, mais j-.. » commença-t-il, dans un élan maladroit  
\- « non » le coupa-t-elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres « t'en fais pas »

Une telle assurance émanait d'elle, que son cœur en rata un battement ; elle était là, si sauvage, si belle. Elle était si proche et pourtant, si loin ; mais malgré ça, il avait cette sale impression dans les entrailles, peut-être qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle, encore et encore, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le gazouillement qui s'échappa des lèvres du bébé le tira de ses pensées et elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, ce sourire au coin des lèvres ; chaque fois que son regard d'un beau brun effleurait ce sourire, il s'en voulait. Il se haïssait intérieurement, parce qu'il n'était plus cet homme dont elle était tombé follement amoureuse, cet homme qui avait mit de côté sa fierté pour lui faire une demande en mariage digne d'elle, cet homme qui l'avait séduite sans le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dans un élan empli de courage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître en dehors de la pièce, il attrapa un pan de la tunique brune qu'elle portait et tira doucement dessus, attirant son attention sur lui ; elle fit volte-face, doucement, les sourcils froncés.

\- « quelque chose ne va pas, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète  
\- « je.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement « merci pour ce que tu fais ; pour les enfants »

Un éclat de surprise s'accrocha aux prunelles de la blonde et un sourire barra son visage angélique, elle acquiesça et se pencha légèrement en avant, claquant délicatement un baiser sur la joue rugueuse du brun. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'osa pas faire un mouvement, elle n'osa pas faire volte-face ; sûrement, parce qu'elle était bien là, bercée par cette odeur de tabac froid, enveloppé dans la présence rassurante du brun. Il lui manquait, terriblement ; ce sourire sur ses lèvres, cette pointe de malice dans son regard, cette chaleur dans ses bras. Elle repoussa tant bien que mal le pincement qui prit en otage son cœur et fit volte-face, sa silhouette s'échappa au détour d'un couloir.

Une amère odeur de désinfectant ; elle plissa le bout de son nez et s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à la jambe de l'adulte. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs, elle se souvenait douloureusement de la façon dont elle avait cru perdre le grand brun ; une grande main chaleureuse se glissa sur le sommet de son crâne et doucement, elle déposa son regard bleuté dans les prunelles brunes du garçon, accroupi près d'elle. Le sourire qui traînait au bord de ses lèvres suffit à calmer les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, elle fondit doucement dans les bras du brun et quémanda son affection.

Le son d'un crayon sur une feuille attira son attention et il se heurta à la tignasse rose, derrière son bureau, qui notait quelque chose dans son calepin ; il resserra doucement sa prise autour de la silhouette frêle de la petite fille et esquissa un sourire, lorsque la main de son épouse effleura délicatement la joue de l'enfant.

\- « bon » commença la rose, un sourcil arqué « au vu des examens, je pense que Mitsuha a six ans »  
\- « donc, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne parle pas » souffla la blonde, les sourcils froncés  
\- « oui, tu sais comme moi qu'à son âge, les enfants parlent énormément ; c'est étrange » lâcha-t-elle

Les prunelles vertes de la rose se posèrent un court instant sur la petite fille qui cherchait tant bien que mal à disparaître au fond des bras de l'homme et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle n'eut aucun mal à revoir cette enfant, couverte de saletés, en état de choc, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sûrement qu'elle avait assisté à bien trop d'atrocités pour son jeune âge, comment aurait-elle réagi si ça avait été Sarada ? Elle passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches d'un beau rose et déposa ses lunettes sur le bois du bureau.

\- « est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur elle, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle

Perdu dans sa contemplation de l'enfant dans ses bras, le brun sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son prénom ; il acquiesça et s'agita maladroitement sur sa chaise. Son regard s'accrocha une demi-seconde aux prunelles bleutées de la brune et d'un commun accord, sans réel besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se tira de l'étreinte et s'approcha des jouets, dans un coin de la pièce. Il attendit que l'esprit de l'enfant se perd dans son imagination et reporta son attention sur le médecin ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « je n'en sais pas plus que toi, en fait » avoua-t-il, le cœur lourd  
\- « comment ça ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « c'est.. » il prit une inspiration, au ton douloureux « c'est Chôji qui l'a trouvé, dans les décombres d'un village »

Quelques bribes de cet instant lui revinrent en mémoire et il repoussa tant bien que mal la pointe de souffrance dans sa cage thoracique, ça le tuait ; l'absence du roux le tuait.

\- « elle était seule ? » demanda la rose, une pointe de surprise dans la voix  
\- « non, elle ne l'était pas ; une.. » une énième inspiration douloureuse « une femme s'occupait d'elle »

Temari n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Fune ; ce bout de femme qui hantait les pensées de son époux. Le visage de la brune lui vint et elle étouffa le son des battements douloureux de son cœur entre ses lèvres, la photographie de cette femme traînait sur le bois d'un meuble, dans la pièce qui servait de chambre au petit Shikae. Et bien qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation de son visage, chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, son regard s'accrochait à cette fichue photo. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de haïr cette fille, lui hurlait de la faire disparaître de son existence, puis elle se souvenait douloureusement qu'elle était morte, qu'elle ne verrait jamais son fils faire ses premiers pas.

\- « tu ne l'as jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit ? » souffla Sakura, les sourcils froncés  
\- « des cris » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure « j'ai entendu des cris, rien d'autre »

Il prit une inspiration et son regard d'un beau brun s'accrocha un instant à la silhouette de l'enfant, qui jouait sagement dans son coin ; à part lui, personne ne serait capable de dire qu'elle avait vu toutes ces atrocités, personne ne serait capable de comprendre cette brisure dans le fond de sa cage thoracique. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « est-ce qu'un traumatisme serait envisageable ? » questionna la blonde  
\- « peut-être, est-ce qu'elle a vu ou entendu certaines choses ? »

Pendant une seconde, l'idée de prendre la fuite lui sembla intéressante ; que pouvait-il répondre ? Mitsuha vivrait, tout le long de son existence, bercé par les atrocités, par le sang, par la violence ; son cœur rata un battement, le simple fait de prendre une inspiration lui faisait mal, soudainement, terriblement mal. Peut-être parce que, lui aussi, il vivrait le reste de son existence, bercé par les atrocités, par ce sang sur ses mains, par la violence. Une main délicate se posa sur son avant-bras et il s'accrocha au regard d'un bel émeraude de son épouse, une demi-seconde ; s'en était dingue, la façon dont un regard l'apaisait. Il prit une inspiration, doucement et acquiesça ; Sakura ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et pour ça, le brun lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- « un traumatisme est plus qu'envisageable ; certaines personnes vivent très mal un retour à la normale, après tant de temps prit dans une guerre » expliqua-t-elle « c'est une enfant, elle ne semble pas muette ou sourde ; la guérison sera longue » elle attrapa son agenda, sur un coin du bureau « quelques rendez-vous, me semble être une bonne chose ; j'aimerais qu'elle vienne ici, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas »  
\- « merci Sakura » souffla la blonde, rassuré à l'idée que ce soit la rose qui s'en occupe  
\- « par ailleurs, ce n'est pas forcément pour tout de suite, mais je pense que la remettre à l'école serait bien, qu'elle se fasse quelques amis, qu'elle ré-apprenne à vivre avec des gens » ajouta la rose.

Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru posa son regard sur elle.

\- « ça me va, mais le soucis est que Mitsuha n'apprécie que très peu de personnes, elle panique dès qu'un inconnu s'approche d'elle ; déjà, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte facilement ses rendez-vous avec toi » lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix  
\- « et si je prenais ma journée ? » proposa la blonde, un sourire doux au coin des lèvres « je l'amènerais chaque fois qu'elle aura un rendez-vous, ça ne me dérange pas »

Il se heurta silencieusement à la sincérité qui inondait le regard de son épouse et il acquiesça, une pointe de fierté au creux de ses entrailles ; la rose s'empressa de prendre les prochains rendez-vous.

Un « bip-bip » désagréable coupa court à l'entretien et dans un soupir légèrement agacé, la rose attrapa son téléphone ; ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude s'accrochèrent aux mots qui apparaissaient sur son écran et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle repoussa sa chaise, dans un élan maladroit et fourra l'appareil dans la poche de sa blouse.

\- « quelque chose ne va pas ? » souffla la blonde, un sourcil arqué  
\- « pire » lâcha la rose, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix « Tenten a été retrouvé aux portes du village, dans un sale état ; je suis appelé en urgence, je suis désolé, faut que j'y aille »

Les mains tremblantes, elle resserra les pans de sa blouse, attrapa les lunettes qui traînaient sur un coin du bureau et claqua un baiser sur la joue de la sunienne, à bout de souffle ; pendant un court instant, elle se perdit dans les prunelles vertes de son amie. Toutes les deux se souvenaient parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçue la tignasse d'un beau châtain de la demoiselle, elle était là, en larmes, assistant douloureusement à la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait ; une image qui ne s'effaçait pas. La rose referma la porte du bureau derrière eux et disparu au détour d'un corridor, le bruit de ses pas effrénés résonna un instant entre les murs.

Dans un élan délicat, Shikamaru s'accroupit, face à l'enfant et réajusta correctement le tee-shirt au ton brun qu'elle portait ; il se doutait, au fond, qu'être entre les murs de cet hôpital ne lui rappelait que peu de bons souvenirs. La solitude, cette fichue sensation d'abandon qu'elle avait dû ressentir, pendant les jours où il était resté dans le coma ; il la tira doucement contre son torse et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- « est-ce que ça te dérange si nous restons encore un peu ? » demanda-t-il, à la petite brune dans ses bras « une amie est toute seule, ici ; peut-être qu'elle aura besoin de nous, tu comprends ? »

Son regard d'un beau bleu s'accrocha un instant aux prunelles ébène de l'homme et elle acquiesça, doucement, retournant dans ses bras rassurants ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, resserrant sa prise autour de son corps frêle. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, entre les deux adultes ; Temari aurait sûrement erré dans les couloirs, qu'ils soient là, ou pas. Ils se tirèrent doucement jusqu'à la salle d'attente et s'installèrent confortablement.

Au bout d'une heure, l'enfant somnolait dans les bras du brun, un léger ronflement s'échappait parfois de ses lèvres, arrachant un doux sourire à l'adulte ; l'arrière de son crâne se colla doucement au mur derrière lui et son regard brun effleura un court instant le visage de son épouse. Elle était là et une telle angoisse émanait d'elle, qu'une petite voix lui hurlait de la prendre dans ses bras ; dans un geste doux, il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et exerça une petite pression. Ce simple geste arracha un léger sursaut à la blonde et elle posa un regard surpris sur lui, il haussa simplement les épaules et lui lança un petit sourire ; durant ces quelques mois, plongés dans le massacre d'une nation entière, il avait souffert, assisté à d'atroces scènes, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Doucement, il resserra sa prise sur sa main.

Le crissement désagréable d'une chaise le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées ; il salua la tignasse pourpre d'un mouvement de tête poli et posa son regard sur l'adolescent, qui s'agitait sur une chaise inconfortable. Douloureusement, il se revoyait dans ce petit garçon, le regard perdu dans le vide ; Metal avait perdu son père, durant ce massacre et sûrement que ça le hantait, constamment, à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait.

\- « les médecins vous ont prévenus, vous aussi ? » demanda le roux, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Il ne connaissait pas personnellement la châtain, mais il se souvenait d'elle ; un peu garçon manqué, pleine de courage et ce regard déterminé. L'un de ces shinobis du village caché de la Feuille qui l'avaient secourus, lorsqu'il avait été la proie de l'organisation Akatsuki ; ce souvenir lui arracha un soupir.

\- « non, nous étions en rendez-vous avec Sakura, au moment où elle a été appelée pour ça » souffla la blonde, légèrement tremblante d'émotion  
\- « tout va bien ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « rien de grave, ça concernait Mitsuha » expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Les prunelles émeraude du Kazekage se posèrent délicatement sur la petite fille, dans les bras de son beau-frère et il acquiesça ; les jours passaient et il se rendait compte, à cet instant, qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris le temps de faire la connaissance de ces deux enfants, revenus du front avec le stratège. Les mains presque tremblantes, il déposa le bout de son doigt sur la joue rebondie de l'enfant endormi et esquissa un sourire ; le contact humain était quelque peu compliqué, pour lui, mais les enfants le faisaient fondre.

\- « elle est adorable » souffla-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres « vraiment belle »  
\- « c'est la première fois que tu la vois ? » questionna le brun, les sourcils froncés  
\- « oui, je l'ai aperçu lorsque tu as été trouvé, mais je n'avais pas réellement fait attention, j'étais concentré sur toi »

L'information arracha un petit sourire à la blonde et elle déposa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-frère, fût un temps où il aurait sûrement laissé le brun rendre son dernier souffle, devant les portes du village caché du Sable mais l'homme qu'il était, à cet instant, l'inondait de fierté. Il se battait constamment pour les plus faibles, pour les personnes qu'il aimait.

Un sanglot les tira de cet instant, et ils tournèrent la tête, d'un même mouvement, vers le brun ; il était là, les genoux contre son torse, tremblant et délicatement, Gaara le tira contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de sa silhouette, en proie aux larmes. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'être quelqu'un pour ce petit garçon.

Des éclats de voix flottèrent, un instant, entre les murs de la salle d'attente ; son cœur rata un battement et presque tremblant, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent la silhouette de ce bout de femme. Karui se tenait là, à quelques centimètres du comptoir de l'accueil et il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu quelques kilos ; le souffle court, il fronça les sourcils. Une infirmière s'approcha doucement de la rousse.

\- « écoutez, vous vous faites du mal en faisant ça » souffla l'infirmière, d'une voix douce et dure, à la fois « vous le savez aussi bien que moi, votre époux a été déclaré mort sur le terrain ; revenir ici, chaque fois que l'on retrouve quelqu'un, avec l'espoir que ce soit lui, ça vous tuera »

Une pointe de souffrance naquit dans les entrailles du brun et d'un geste doux, Temari exerça une légère pression sur sa cuisse ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu de nouvelles de l'épouse de l'Akimichi depuis l'épisode dans la chambre d'hôpital du brun. Mitsuha s'agita doucement dans son sommeil, mais la blonde la calma doucement, frottant son dos tendrement.

\- « vous ne comprenez pas, je-.. » commença la rousse, les sourcils froncés, le corps tremblant  
\- « je comprends, ce n'est pas facile ; je suis vraiment désolé » lâcha l'infirmière « prenez soin de vous »

Et elle fit volte-face, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltants au gré du vent. Une telle souffrance émanait de la silhouette de la rousse, que le brun se retint tant bien que mal de fondre en larmes ; parce qu'il le sentait, au fond de lui, sûrement que c'était de sa faute si le roux n'était pas revenu, si elle souffrant tant que ça, si ça faisait si mal dans sa cage thoracique.

Le « bip-bip » incessant qui se heurtait aux murs de la pièce lui arracha un grognement et sans un mot, il emboîta le pas à son épouse, qui s'enfonçait dans la chambre, les mains tremblantes. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent douloureusement aux larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent, à la tignasse brune ; il était là, littéralement figé, le souffle court et enfoncé dans les draps blancs du lit, la châtain lui lança un petit sourire, au ton rassurant.

\- « Metal » appela-t-elle, d'une voix douce « je suis là, c'est moi »

Le son de sa voix flotta un instant ; soudainement, le brun se jeta sur le lit et fondit en larmes, quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à ce bout de femme qu'il considérait presque comme sa mère. Une grimace douloureuse se glissa sur ses lèvres, lorsque le corps de l'adolescent claqua contre le sien ; elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de sa silhouette et déposa quelques baisers chastes sur son front tremblant.

\- « j'ai.. » bégaya l'adolescent, dans un sanglot « j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, j'ai cru que j'étais seul »

Ses mots arrachèrent une pointe de souffrance aux adultes, qui assistaient silencieusement à la scène ; elle resserra doucement sa prise et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement.

\- « jamais, Metal » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « tu ne seras jamais seul »

Il acquiesça faiblement à ses dires et enfouit le bout de son nez dans la tunique blanche qu'elle portait, elle lui avait tellement manqué ; les prunelles noisette de la châtain se posèrent sur la blonde et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Temari s'approcha doucement d'elle et attrapa sa main, dans la sienne ; elles échangèrent un regard empli de remerciements, empli de soulagement.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans ses iris, lorsqu'elle effleura le visage du stratège, du regard ; quelque chose émanait de lui, quelque chose sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots. Il lui semblait si brisé à cet instant, que les cicatrices sur sa peau, sur son visage, ressemblaient aux reflets de son âme. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- « tu m'as tellement manqué » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure, en resserrant sa prise autour de l'adolescent « je suis contente que tu sois là »  
\- « le Kazekage a.. » avoua l'adolescent « il s'est occupé de moi »

Les prunelles noisette de la châtain se confrontèrent au regard émeraude du roux, il lui lança un petit sourire, les mains liés derrière son dos ; bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait.

\- « Gaara, je.. » commença-t-elle  
\- « non » la coupa-t-il « pas de remerciements, je le ferais un million de fois de plus pour Lee »

Lee, ce garçon qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre la mort de pleine face pour permettre aux villageois, à sa sœur, à toutes ces personnes, de prendre la fuite ; il s'était donné corps et âme, dans ce combat. Le roux repoussa tant bien que mal le frisson qui le prit et esquissa un sourire, oui, pour ce garçon, il aurait été capable de prendre soin de son fils, un million de fois de plus.  
Elle acquiesça simplement à ses mots, un sorte de « merci » lâché au gré du vent et déposa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de l'adolescent, ce petit garçon avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres.


	19. how to save a life

17_ how to save a life

Une douce brise soufflait dans les rues du village caché du Sable ; il était là, posé sur le perron en bois de la demeure, un tube de nicotine au bord des lèvres. Une tignasse brune se hissa sur ses deux pieds, écrasant quelques brins d'herbes et lui tendit une fleur ; son regard d'un bel ébène se perdit une demi-seconde sur les pétales d'un beau blanc, un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et d'un geste mécanique, il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, qui traînait près de lui. Il attrapa le cadeau de la petite fille, avec une extrême délicatesse et la porta à son nez, l'effet fut immédiat ; quelques étoiles pétillèrent dans le bleu des prunelles de l'enfant et elle tapa dans ses mains, repartant dans l'herbe, joyeusement. Mitsuha avait cet effet sur lui, elle le rendait heureux, par son sourire, par cette pointe de malice dans ses yeux.

Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se répercuta, un instant, entre les murs de la demeure ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres, souffla un rapide « je reviens » à l'enfant et se glissa à l'intérieur. Un doux parfum exotique flottait dans les airs, et ça le rassurait ; s'en était dingue, le fait que le parfum de son amante, malgré la situation, continuait d'avoir un effet apaisant sur sa personne. À l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, une tignasse blonde s'accrocha à lui ; un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut les prunelles bleutées de son « neveu ». Il connaissait Inojin depuis si longtemps, quelques heures après sa naissance, il faisait la rencontre de ce petit bout, qui ressemblait un peu trop à sa mère ; dans un geste délicat, il ébouriffa les mèches blondes de l'adolescent et porta son regard brun sur les deux adultes qui l'accompagnait. Ino claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation pour s'engouffrer dans la demeure et il échangea une poignée de main, silencieuse, avec Saï ; le brun lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et s'engouffra à son tour, entre les murs.

Il referma la porte, étouffant un soupir entre ses lèvres et s'empressa de rejoindre les invités dans le salon ; à peine eut-il mis un pied dans la pièce, que Shikadai prenait la fuite dans sa chambre. Sa relation avec l'adolescent ne s'arrangeait pas, et lorsque Temari n'était pas dans les parages, il ignorait simplement l'adulte, sûrement encore blessé par l'absence de son père pendant une période si noire. Les mains dans les poches, un sourcil arqué, il prit une inspiration.

\- « Temari n'est pas là » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes « elle aide son frère, au bureau »

La blonde se donnait à fond, dans la tâche ; elle prêtait main forte à son petit-frère, qui se retrouvait soudainement prit au piège, avec l'arrivée d'un tas de nouveaux villageois. Peu étaient les villages du Pays du Feu qui avaient survécus à l'attaque et des blessés arrivaient encore tous les jours.

\- « je sais » souffla la blonde, un sourire au coin des lèvres « ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis là »  
\- « que nous sommes là » rectifia l'artiste, en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé

Un sourcil arqué, le brun acquiesça et disparut au détour de la porte de la cuisine, il s'empressa de faire du thé pour les invités et attendit quelques secondes, seul, dans la pièce ; l'incident durant la cérémonie, après le mariage, lui revint et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce soir-là, Ino avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras et lui, il était resté là, les bras ballants, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ; elle souffrait et ça lui faisait si mal. Honteux, il n'avait pas repris de nouvelles des deux amants et s'était caché dans la demeure.

D'un geste mécanique, il déposa trois tasses, pleines de thé, sur un plateau et s'engouffra dans le salon. Son dos se heurta doucement au fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce, en face de ses deux camarades.

\- « vous avez besoin que je m'occupe d'Inojin ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
\- « non » répondit-elle, en attrapant une tasse « ta mère est inquiète »

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun ne plu pas à la douce Yamanaka ; les sourcils froncés, elle posa la tasse de thé sur le bois de la table basse, un grognement au bord des lèvres. Yoshino s'était occupé d'elle, des préparatifs du mariage, lorsque sa propre mère était portée disparu ; une des nombreuses victimes de cette fichue guerre. Et la brune l'avait contacté, des peurs plein les entrailles ; elle observait silencieusement son fils, au bord du gouffre, impuissante et sûrement que ça la tuait, lentement et douloureusement.

\- « tu fais l'enfant, Shikamaru » grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés

Dans un élan doux, la main de son époux se déposa sur sa cuisse, mais elle le repoussa, visiblement en colère.

\- « que tu sois mal ? je le comprends, mais là, ta mère souffre ; la femme qui t'a mise au monde, celle qui s'est occupé de toi, celle qui a attendu patiemment ton retour sans perdre espoir une seule fois » ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de colère de la voix « tu te caches, derrière ton sourire fané »  
\- « si tu es là, pour me dire ça ; bien, je t'ai entendu, retournes chez toi maintenant » souffla le concerné  
\- « tu ne comprends pas, Shikam- » poursuivit-elle  
\- « non, toi, tu ne comprends pas » la coupa-t-il « tu as toujours été comme ça, tu démarres au quart de tour, en pensant que tu sais tout alors que c'est faux ; alors, sincèrement, si c'était vraiment tout ce que tu avais à me dire, va-t-en »

La lueur au fond des prunelles brunes de son meilleur ami la fit taire, un instant ; elle se perdit dans les profondeurs honteuses de l'ébène de ses yeux. Des tas de souvenirs traînaient dans son esprit, les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse, où ils étaient là ; Shikamaru et Chôji avaient ces places si importantes dans son cœur, si énormes. Sûrement, que dans un univers parallèle, ce n'était pas Saï qui l'attendait au pied de l'autel, mais l'un d'eux ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, ses prunelles bleutées se retrouvèrent happées par un visage enfantin. Sa main claqua fortement sur la cuisse de son époux et elle pointa du doigt, la petite fille ; des étoiles dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- « elle est tellement belle » s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « je suis d'accord, mais tu étais vraiment obligé de me faire mal ? » souffla-t-il, un sourcil arqué, amusé  
\- « tu t'es coupé la jambe, tout seul, comme un grand et tu as mal pour ça ? » lança-t-elle  
\- « okay, tu as gagné » lâcha le brun, en levant les yeux au ciel

Ce bref échange apporta un brin de joie dans l'instant et d'un geste doux, Shikamaru intima à la petite fille de ne pas prendre la fuite, malgré la peur qui la tiraillait ; elle s'approcha d'un pas méfiant et s'accrocha à la jambe du brun, sur le fauteuil. Il ébouriffa doucement ses mèches brunes et l'attrapa sous les aisselles, la déposant une demi-seconde plus tard, sur ses genoux.

\- « c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la fleuriste

Silencieusement, il acquiesça ; oui, c'était elle, la petite fille qu'il avait ramené de la guerre. Mitsuha se cramponnait maladroitement au tee-shirt brun qui lui couvrait le torse, jetant des regards méfiants aux deux inconnus.

\- « elle craint les inconnus » souffla-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour de sa silhouette « mais elle est adorable »  
\- « je n'en doutes pas, regarde cette bouille angélique » s'exclama la blonde « comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »  
\- « Mitsuha » présenta-t-il « elle ne parle pas, mais elle comprends ce que vous dites »  
\- « est-ce que c'est normal ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « pas vraiment, mais Sakura s'occupe de ça, elles ont rendez-vous ensemble, une fois par semaine »

L'un comme l'autre avait entièrement confiance en la rose, pendant la quatrième grande guerre et encore maintenant, elle s'était montrée plus que digne de l'enseignement du cinquième Hokage ; Shikamaru n'avait aucun doute concernant la demoiselle, sûrement qu'il serait capable de mettre son existence entre ses mains, un million de fois. Les pleurs d'un bébé les coupèrent dans la discussion, Mitsuha s'empressa de faire de grands gestes ; elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et attrapa la main de l'adulte, le tirant avec force vers la chambre. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il s'excusa auprès des invités et revint dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, Shikae dans les bras.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la fleuriste et elle claqua brutalement, une deuxième fois, sa main sur la cuisse de son époux ; amusé par la situation, le brun ne dit rien et repoussa la main de son amante, doucement. La blonde avait ce côté enfantin, qui lui plaisait tant.

Le garçon contre son torse, le brun jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa meilleure amie ; peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de la blonde, après tout, fut un temps où ils se disaient tout, alors que là, il avait adopté deux enfants, sans aucun mot pour elle. Dans un élan doux, Ino se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha ; le bout de son doigt caressa délicatement la joue rebondie de l'enfant et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- « est-ce que je peux le prendre ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Le brun se heurta aux étoiles dans les prunelles de sa meilleure amie, et il acquiesça ; glissant doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Elle resserra délicatement sa prise autour de la silhouette fragile du bébé et esquissa un sourire tendre. Elle se souvenait d'à quel point elle avait été heureuse, lorsqu'elle avait pris, contre elle, pour la première fois Chôchô et Shikadai ; elle s'était senti si bien, sur le moment, comme à cet instant.

\- « il est tellement beau » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Un sourire fier sur les lèvres, le stratège acquiesça et retourna sur le fauteuil, réceptionnant Mitsuha sur ses genoux ; moins méfiante, maintenant qu'elle apercevait son petit-frère dans les bras de la blonde, elle lançait quelques sourires maladroits à Saï. Doucement, Ino se posa sur le bout de canapé libre et présenta le bébé à son époux. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de faire sa rencontre, encore.

\- « dis, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, doucement « il n'est pas né d'une infidélité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles du garçon, il s'attendait à cette question ; sûrement, parce que toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient se l'étaient posée, à un moment. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il resserra sa prise autour de la silhouette de la brune, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- « je.. » commença-t-il, une pointe douloureuse dans la voix « je ne peux pas encore te dire dans quelles conditions il est arrivé, mais non, ce n'est pas une infidélité, promis »

Cette réponse sembla lui plaire, puisqu'elle acquiesça et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant. Shikae ouvrit délicatement les yeux et le sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde, s'étira un peu plus.

\- « bleu » s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement « il a les yeux bleus, comme moi »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de son époux, qui assistait tendrement à l'échange. Pendant un court instant, il croisa le regard amusé du brun, sur le fauteuil et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « je suis sous le charme » ajouta-t-elle, de la joie dans la voix  
\- « c'est un beau bébé, il a un prénom ? » demanda le brun, doucement  
\- « oui, il s'appelle Shikae ; et les yeux.. » il prit une inspiration « ce sont ceux de sa mère »  
\- « ça me donne presque envie d'en faire un deuxième, tiens » souffla l'handicapé, un sourire sur les lèvres

La blonde ne réagit pas aux mots de son époux et s'empressa de noyer l'enfant sous un tas de baisers doux ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, Saï attira l'attention du brun sur lui.

\- « encore merci à toi, de ne pas m'avoir lâché pendant la guerre » ajouta-t-il, reconnaissant  
\- « arrête, Saï ; tu n-.. » commença le brun, les sourcils froncés  
\- « tu aurais pu le faire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ; merci Shikamaru » le coupa-t-il  
\- « je suis d'accord avec lui, peut-être que sans toi, je serais veuve » souffla la blonde, un fin sourire sur les lèvres

Aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres du brun, sur le moment, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ; il aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remerciements, qu'il avait fait que l'artiste aurait fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Mais il y avait ce truc dans les prunelles des deux adultes, ce truc qui lui coupait le souffle ; il acquiesça et chassa maladroitement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Temari passa le pas de la porte de la demeure, un doux parfum l'enveloppa ; un parfum qui lui disait fortement quelque chose. Elle balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la demeure ; une tignasse brune se jeta dans ses bras et elle réceptionna doucement Mitsuha contre elle, déposant quelques baisers sur ses joues.

\- « tu as passé une bonne journée, mon coeur ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres

La brune acquiesça, joyeusement et dès qu'elle mit un pied sur le sol, elle disparut au détour de la cuisine ; au début, tout avait été si compliqué, elle était incapable de prendre soin de ses enfants, mais là, à cet instant, elle était plus qu'heureuse de retourner à la maison et de retrouver les trois enfants, qu'elle laissait le matin, en allant au boulot. Elle déposa son sac près d'une commode et emboîta le pas à la petite fille ; ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se confrontèrent au dos de son époux, vêtu d'un tablier, qui traînait devant les fourneaux. Doucement, il fit volte-face et déposa un plat sur le bois de la table, tapant dans la main de Mitsuha, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « bonsoir » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes, surprise

Doucement, elle fit un pas en avant ; sûrement, avait-elle un peu peur au fond que tout ça ne soit qu'un mirage. Le sourire sur les lèvres sur son époux l'acheva, elle se pinça la cuisse, discrètement, mais la vision sous ses yeux ne disparaissait pas.

\- « j'ai préparé le repas, un plat de ma mère que tu apprécies, il me semble » souffla-t-il, en retirant son tablier « Mitsuha m'a un peu aidée, c'est une bonne cuisinière, figure-toi »  
\- « c'est vraiment.. adorable » lança-t-elle « mais tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire, hein ; tu n'avais pas à-.. »  
\- « ça va » la coupa-t-il « tu aides ton frère, tous les jours ; j'ai juste préparé le repas, ce n'est pas grand-chose »

Le tissu du tablier se heurta doucement au dos d'une chaise, et le brun ébouriffa un instant les mèches brunes de l'enfant ; un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fille et emplit la pièce, sous le regard tendre de la blonde. Dans un élan doux, il claqua un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

\- « je sors, faire un tour » lâcha-t-il « je te vois, tout à l'heure »

À peine eut-elle le temps de réagir, que la porte de l'entrée se refermait ; un pas par un pas, peut-être demain partagerait-il le repas avec elle, comme avant. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle renifla doucement l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce et salua joyeusement l'adolescent, qui se glissait dans la pièce, un sourcil arqué.

Une brise légère soufflant dans les rues du village caché du Sable ; d'un geste mécanique, il glissa un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Ses pas le traînèrent sur le toit de cet immeuble ; un endroit dans lequel il trouvait un certain apaisement, s'en était étrange. Parfois, il venait là, avec cette fichue idée en tête ; celle de rompre les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sol, celle de faire un bond dans le vide, sans retour en arrière possible, mais pas ce soir ; ce soir, seul le vent qui fouettait son visage meurtri, l'intéressait. La nuit enveloppait le village ; quelque chose attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, il se perdit un instant dans la réalité ; debout sur la rambarde de l'immeuble, une personne semblait sur le point de commettre une bêtise. Le tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol et il prit une inspiration.

\- « attendez, ne faites pas de bêtise » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés « quelle que soit la raison, ce n'est pas valable pour faire ça ; s'il vous plaît, descendez »

Certaines personnes auraient sûrement pris la fuite, face à ce spectacle, mais là, tout de suite, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres ; son regard d'un beau brun se perdit sur la silhouette de la personne et lorsqu'elle posa ses prunelles sur son visage, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était là, en larmes et bordel ce que ça lui faisait mal.

\- « Karui » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Une pointe de colère naquit dans les prunelles ambrées de la femme et elle fit volte-face, les bras ballants ; sûrement que son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du vide, qui lui tendait les bras, délicatement. Shikamaru prit une inspiration douloureuse et s'avança, doucement, d'un pas lourd ; elle était là et la réalité lui sautait au visage, il n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin d'elle. Pendant que son existence reprenait un sens, elle souffrait.

\- « Karui, s'il te plaît » appela-t-il, d'une voix forte « ne fais pas ça »  
\- « va-t-en, Shikamaru » grogna-t-elle, un sanglot entre les lèvres  
\- « non, je ne peux pas faire ça » avoua-t-il, tremblant « je ne peux pas, parce que je lui ai fait une promesse ; je lui ai promis que je prendrais soin d'elle et toi, je ne peux pas faire comme ci, je n'avais rien vu » il prit une inspiration « je suis là, je te vois et je comprends ce que tu ressens ; il n'était pas mon époux, ça c'est sûr, mais il était un frère »

Pendant une seconde, le visage du rouquin se glissa dans son esprit et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes ; quel genre d'homme était-il pour rompre une promesse si importante ? Si elle sautait, si elle ne l'écoutait et qu'elle sautait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ; à bout de souffle, il prit une inspiration douloureuse.

\- « il ne voudrait pas ça, et tu le sais » continua-t-il, les sens en alerte « il voudrait que tu sois heureuse, sans lui, que tu prennes soin de votre fille ; qui prendra soin de Chôchô si tu fais ça ? qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? qu'en plus de la disparition de son père, elle devra survivre à celle de sa mère ? tu ne peux pas faire ça »  
\- « va-t-en, s'il te plaît » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix suppliante  
\- « je suis là, Karui ; je suis là et je ne bouge pas » ajouta-t-il, douloureusement « je sais que tu me détestes et je le comprends, je comprends ce que tu ressens ; tu te dis que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, sans son sourire, tu te dis que tu préfères sûrement la mort et que concernant ta fille, ce n'est pas grave ; parce qu'elle est jeune, parce qu'elle oubliera, parce que ça fera mal sur le moment, mais qu'en étant bien entouré, elle survivra et tu sais qu'elle sera bien entouré parce que les clans Yamanaka et Nara ne la laisseront jamais »

Toutes ces choses, il les ressentait, au fond ; combien de fois s'était-il dit que mettre fin à son existence était la solution ? Les larmes de la kunoichi redoublèrent d'intensité et il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, la main tendue vers elle.

\- « s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça » souffla-t-il, dans un dernier essai tremblant

Et là, ce fût comme si l'univers était en suspens. Elle bougea légèrement et les mains tremblantes, il agrippa la main qu'elle tendait vers lui ; il la tira contre son torse et ses fesses heurtèrent brutalement le sol, alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui, à bout de souffle. Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent des lèvres de la femme et il resserra sa prise, douloureusement.

\- « il est mort en héros » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure souffrant « il s'est sacrifié pour une petite fille, que nous avons trouvés dans les décombres ; une petite fille que j'ai adopté. il s'est sacrifié pour elle et je te promets qu'il a été vengé »

Dans un élan lent, elle releva un regard surpris vers lui ; du bout des doigts, il chassa les larmes sur ses joues hâlées et acquiesça faiblement.

\- « je les ai tués, tous les deux » avoua-t-il, douloureusement

À l'instant où ses mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tremblantes, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le disait, à quelqu'un ; personne ne le savait, personne à part elle. Elle fondit dans ses bras, en larmes et il resserra doucement sa prise, autour de sa silhouette.

\- « elle.. » commença-t-elle, entre deux sanglots « elle va bien ? »  
\- « très bien, c'est une petite fille adorable » souffla-t-il  
\- « t-tu crois que je.. je pourrais faire sa rencontre ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front et caressa tendrement son dos. Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel et il esquissa un sourire tendre mais douloureux, cet idiot manquait à bien plus de personnes que ce qu'il aurait crû.


	20. i saw her standing there

18_ i saw her standing there

Un grognement se répercuta aux murs de l'immense bureau du Kazekage, Gaara relisait pour la énième fois le rapport que lui avait transmis un shinobi ; l'un de ses hommes qui parcouraient inlassablement le Pays du Feu, en quête de réponse. La liste des personnes décédées ne cessait de s'accroître et bordel, le sourire de cet idiot d'Uzumaki lui manquait terriblement ; ce bout d'homme lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour, ce que c'était de vivre pleinement. Il repoussa tant bien que mal la pointe de souffrance qui le prit et étudia le rapport, silencieusement. Des dizaines de blessés arrivaient aux portes du village, toutes les semaines et plus le temps s'échappait, plus le roux se rendait compte que bientôt, il manquerait de place entre les murs pour toutes ces personnes ; un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et quelques coups contre le bois de la porte le tirèrent de cet instant pénible. La planche brune céda au doux visage d'une femme et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; elle lui tendit un énième rapport et le sourire sur ses lèvres se fana, sous le regard amusé de la brune.

\- « encore un rapport ? » grogna-t-il « j'en peux plus »

Le petit rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de la demoiselle, lui mit du baume au cœur et il attrapa le rapport, à contre-cœur ; il survola les quelques lignes du coin de l'œil et acquiesça, le fourrant dans une pile de papiers sur un coin du bureau.

\- « prends une pause » ordonna-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine  
\- « hm, je ne sais pas » souffla-t-il, un soupir au bord des lèvres  
\- « tu déjeunes avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

Les prunelles d'un bel émeraude du roux se perdirent un court instant dans les iris nacrés de la demoiselle et il acquiesça, étouffant les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres, arrachant un sourire amusé à la brune, alors qu'elle déballait doucement les bentos ; depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti de son bureau ? Il prenait son rôle de Kazekage, très à cœur et se battait constamment pour les droits des villageois du Pays du Feu, il s'était disputé avec le conseil de son village ; tous les anciens refusaient catégoriquement qu'il accueille qui que ce soit entre leurs murs, mais le roux ne s'était pas laissé faire. Férocement, il avait renvoyé chaque personne qui s'était cru capable de le faire changer d'avis et les avait accueillies, une pointe de souffrance dans les tripes ; Naruto ne serait plus jamais là, rien ne serait pareil. Pourtant, il était là, dans les sourires des enfants qui arpentaient les rues, dans les rires des villageois qui tentaient maladroitement de reprendre le cours de leurs existences. Il était là et ça lui faisait mal. Il attrapa silencieusement le bento qu'elle lui tendait et fourra un morceau de viande entre ses lèvres, bien qu'il ne soit plus un enfant, sa grande-soeur lui préparait constamment une boîte emplie de bonnes choses ; sûrement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas très doué en cuisine.

Ses prunelles se portèrent un instant sur le visage de la brune, baigné dans les rayons du soleil ; s'il existait une personne qui souffrait plus que lui, c'était elle. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de tous ces rougissements incessants qui avaient prit possession de ses joues, lorsqu'elle était en pleine adolescence ; elle était tombée amoureuse du blond, dès son plus jeune âge.

\- « comment vont Himawari et Boruto ? » demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes

Le son de sa voix au gré du vent arracha un léger sursaut à la femme et elle haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire douloureux au coin des lèvres ; ils souffraient tous, terriblement.

\- « ils vont bien » lâcha-t-elle « ils sont particulièrement matures pour leurs âges, ils comprennent la situation »  
\- « je n'en doute pas, tu t'en sors toi ? je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile d'avoir un enfant à sa charge, alors deux »  
\- « Boruto est très présent, il m'aide avec la maison ou avec sa soeur » avoua-t-elle  
\- « il tient beaucoup de Naruto » souffla-t-il, le regard triste

À la naissance de son petit garçon, le blond avait été si fier de faire les présentations ; Gaara, malgré son poste, s'était déplacé et avait fait la rencontre de cet ange. La fierté dans les prunelles bleutées de l'adulte lui avait mis du baume au cœur, et ce sourire sur ses lèvres, ça l'avait rassuré ; pendant un instant, il s'était dit que, peut-être, qu'il serait paralysé par la peur d'être père, après tout, tous les deux n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être aimé par un parent mais le blond s'était présenté à lui, le bébé dans ses bras, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « et toi, alors? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce « tu élèves ton fils, tout seul, depuis si longtemps ; tu t'en sors ? ce n'est pas trop compliqué ? »

Le sourire qui se glissa sur les lèvres du rouquin lui mit du baume au cœur ; sûrement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendu compte, mais chaque fois qu'il discutait de son fils avec quelqu'un, un million d'étoiles brillait au fond de ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude. Elle esquissa un sourire et ramena doucement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sa joue se heurta à la dureté de sa rotule et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du Kazekage, près d'elle.

\- « disons que je fais de mon mieux, il est en plein dans l'adolescence » rappela le roux, une pointe de fierté dans les entrailles « mes premières disputes avec mon fils »  
\- « l'adolescence est un moment particulièrement compliqué » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « oui, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais père ; c'est déconcertant » avoua-t-il  
\- « ce n'est jamais facile, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es un mauvais père »

Ce fichu sentiment dans les tripes, depuis l'instant où son regard d'un beau vert s'était posé sur cet enfant ; en réalité, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'instant, peut-être avait-il reconnu quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles, il n'en savait strictement rien mais l'adoption s'était imposée, d'elle-même. L'intensité des premiers mois l'avait épuisé, les souvenirs de son enfance n'avaient cessé de prendre le dessus et il avait été effrayé à l'idée d'être comme son père, d'être un homme mauvais ; mais à la seconde où un sourire discret avait déformé les lèvres de l'enfant, il s'était senti bien, il s'était senti vivant.

\- « ça ne m'étonnerait pas pour autant, que je le sois, tu sais » répliqua-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes  
\- « Gaara » lâcha-t-elle, au gré du vent, d'une voix douce  
\- « depuis l'instant où j'ai pris mon premier souffle en arrachant la vie à ma mère, mon père n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien » expliqua le roux, une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de ses prunelles « je n'ai jamais eu de réel exemple, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, j'essaie de le rendre heureux mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça marche, parfois je doute »

Dans un geste doux, la brune attrapa la main du garçon, forçant le contact entre leurs regards ; il retint tant bien que mal les rougissements qui menaçaient de prendre possession de ses joues et fronça les sourcils, il se perdait dans le blanc de ses délicieux iris.

\- « tu n'es pas un mauvais père » répéta-t-elle, doucement « tu ne l'es pas ; et ton fils, il te ressemble »

Une moue pleine d'interrogations se glissa sur le visage du roux.

\- « tu ne le vois pas ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « il est celui que tu étais, des années en arrière, à son âge ; il se cherche, il tente maladroitement d'être à sa place, de comprendre, de vivre »  
\- « je.. » commença-t-il, mais rien ne lui vint  
\- « tu es un bon père, maladroit et tu apprends sur le tas, tous les jours, mais tu es un bon père, Gaara »

Le souffle coupé, il acquiesça doucement à ses mots ; avait-elle raison ? Il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme le blond, être un homme fort, souriant et bienveillant ; il aurait aimé n'avoir jamais ressenti toute cette haine dans ses entrailles, dans son enfance, peut-être les choses seraient-elles différentes, peut-être aurait-il eu la chance de trouver son âme-soeur. Hinata relâcha sa main doucement et croqua dans un morceau de carotte, perdue dans ses pensées ; il se surprit à apprécier ce silence, à apprécier la beauté des traits de la brune.

\- « tu es quelqu'un de bien, Gaara » souffla-t-elle, le regard dans le vide  
\- « tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, le souffle court  
\- « plus que tout au monde, et il le pensait, lui aussi » ajouta-t-elle

Le coeur du rouquin rata un battement, dans sa cage thoracique ; chaque jour, chaque pas dans cette existence, était une bataille sans fin dans ses tripes, serait-il assez bon pour son village ? Serait-il le père dont avait besoin son fils ? Serait-il l'homme qui continuerait de faire vivre le blond dans les pensées, d'un million d'être-humains ?

\- « tu sais, ce que tu fais pour nous » commença-t-elle « ce que tu fais pour la population du Pays du Feu, c'est énorme et vraiment plein de courage ; tu es plein de courage, Gaara »  
\- « arrête, je n'ai rien fais d'exceptionnel ; j'aurais aimé être là, j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose de plus » avoua-t-il, douloureusement

Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose, permettre à plus de personnes de prendre la fuite, permettre à Naruto de vivre ; ça le hantait, toutes les nuits. Lorsque sa sœur s'était présenté aux portes du village, entouré de toutes ces personnes, tremblante, au bord des larmes, une partie de lui s'était brisé ; sûrement, que dans son esprit, le blond était immortel.

\- « beaucoup auraient refusé, auraient laissé toutes ces personnes à une mort certaine, mais tu ne l'as pas fais »  
\- « je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, ma soeur est une villageoise du Pays du Feu, mon gendre en est un, mon neveu en est un » déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés « je n'aurais jamais pu, et par dessus tout, si à cet instant, je me tiens là, c'est seulement parce que Naruto, parce que ton époux, le chef du ton village, a été capable de voir à travers ma souffrance, à travers ma méchanceté » il prit une inspiration, une pointe de souffrance dans les tripes « il m'a sauvé la vie »

Sûrement inconsciemment, d'ailleurs ; le blond s'était détesté tout au long de son enfance, incapable de comprendre le pourquoi du comment les autres le haïssaient à ce point et pourtant, combien de vies avait-il changé ? Combien de personnes avait-il sauvé d'une mort certaine ? Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la brune, malgré elle ; elle en était consciente elle, peut-être parce qu'elle avait été à la place de la personne qui avait besoin d'un sauvetage, d'un ange gardien.

\- « tu sais, pendant une période, j'ai vraiment crû être amoureux de lui » lâcha le roux, au bout de quelques secondes, dans un silence apaisant

Un amas de sensations dans les tripes, le roux n'avait jamais réellement connu ce sentiment qu'était l'amour ; une enfance assassinée et une solitude pesante. Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se posèrent délicatement sur le visage de la brune, elle ne semblait pas surprise et continuait paisiblisement de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Personne ne le savait, personne ne se doutait que le chef du village caché du Sable s'était crû amoureux d'un garçon ; sûrement que ça convrirait sa famille de honte, l'homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose que les shinobis acceptaient facilement. Il se souvenait bien de ce shinobi qui avait été surpris avec un autre homme, les brimades et les insultes l'avait poussé à prendre un nouveau départ loin du village.

\- « il était là et il m'a vu » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « il m'a aimé, pour ce que j'étais ; et pendant un moment, j'ai crû que je l'aimais mais ce n'était que de l'amitié » poursuivit-il « il était mon âme-soeur, amicalement »

Dans un élan doux, la main de la brune attrapa la sienne et il se tut ; elle était là, douce et compréhensive. Bien trop bonne pour cet univers cruel, dans lequel ils vivaient.

\- « tu étais son âme-soeur, à lui aussi ; tu étais l'un de ses amis les plus proches, n'en doutes pas » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Tout au long de sa courte existence, son époux avait donné l'impression à un million de personnes qu'ils étaient importants ; un homme bon, un père aimant et un chef formidable. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune se fana légèrement et elle relâcha sa main, refermant délicatement le bentô sur ses genoux.

\- « je pense qu'au fur et à mesure, j'ai oublié qu'il n'était pas immortel ; il était là, ce sourire sur les lèvres et je pensais vraiment que rien ni personne ne me l'enlèverait » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes « ça me fait mal, parce qu'il est là, dans les sourires de mes enfants ; parce que tous les villageois ne cessent de me présenter leurs condoléances, un an après ; parce que je dors seule, dans un grand lit, où Boruto et Himawari me rejoignent souvent ; parce que je revois sans cesse la scène » un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres « je suis là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui et je vois cet homme, qui lui arrache le coeur »  
\- « Hinata.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux  
\- « pardon, je.. » commença-t-elle, à bout de souffle

Elle se brisa, littéralement, là, sous ses yeux ; elle était là, au bord de l'apoplexie et son coeur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique, douloureusement. Parce que ça lui faisait terriblement mal de la voir ainsi, le visage couvert de larmes. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien mais est-ce qu'un jour tout irait bien ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils oublieraient, tous, la souffrance de la perte d'un être aimé ? Est-ce qu'ils oublieraient son sourire, le son de son rire et ses prunelles d'un beau bleu ? Il repoussa tant bien que mal la pointe de souffrance dans ses entrailles et attrapa sa main, délicatement, dans la sienne.

\- « regarde-moi » souffla-t-il

Ses mots se répercutèrent au gré du vent ; dans un élan doux, il attrapa son visage en coupe, entre ses mains et força le contact entre leurs regards. Pendant un court instant, il se perdit dans le blanc des yeux de la brune. Elle était magnifique, d'une beauté époustouflante.

\- « je te le jure, je les retrouverai » jura-t-il, une pointe de sincérité dans la gorge « je retrouverai ces enflures et ils paieront tous, pas seulement pour Naruto, mais pour Lee, pour Kakashi, pour Tsunade » il prit une inspiration, doucement « pour toutes ces personnes qui ont perdus la vie, pour tous les survivants qui vivent hantés par les souvenirs de ce massacre ; je te le jure, je les tuerai tous »

Une telle sincérité émanait de ses mots que ça lui coupa le souffle ; peut-être parce que, parmi toutes les condoléances, personne n'avait encore promit de faire du mal à ces hommes qui s'en étaient prit à son village, à sa famille, à son époux. Les hommes s'étaient battus, sans relâche, encore et encore ; ils s'étaient battus, férocement.

Pendant une seconde, la tentation s'empara de l'instant ; ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, et le souffle de la brune se répercutait sur ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, il n'était plus question de vengeance, de la perte de l'être aimé, du défunt blond ; il n'y avait qu'elle, elle et ses prunelles nacrés, elle et son souffle chaud, elle et cette fichue sensation dans ses tripes. Son coeur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique, à l'instant où ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude effleurèrent les lèvres de la brune, si près et si loin de lui, en même temps.

Quelque chose passa dans les prunelles de la brune, elle fit un pas en arrière et il eût soudainement si froid ; elle attrapa maladroitement les bentôs qui traînaient au sol, les fourra dans un sac et le balança sur son épaule, totalement perturbée. L'instant d'après, la porte du toit claqua brutalement et son regard d'un beau vert se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel bleu, qui lui rappelait les beaux yeux d'un certain idiot ; quel monstre était-il, avoir de telles pensées pour une femme, alors qu'elle venait de perdre son époux, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé tant de fois la vie. Il prit une inspiration douloureuse et étouffa tant bien que mal le sanglot entre ses lèvres, une immense tristesse au bord des lippes.


	21. dark was the night

19_ dark was the night

Au bord de l'apoplexie, il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais la pointe de souffrance dans sa cage thoracique lui coupa littéralement le souffle ; il était là, plié en deux, les yeux fermés et pendant un instant, pendant un court instant, il pria pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar duquel il se tirerait à un moment. Une amère odeur de sang se frotta à ses narines et il grimaça légèrement, ça se mêlait dans l'air au parfum de chair brûlé ; le son assourdissant d'une explosion résonna à une centaine de mètres de lui et ce simple son lui arracha un sursaut.

Quelques rires mesquins flottaient, des rires qui lui faisaient mal ; le corps tremblant, il tenta de ne pas fondre en larmes et étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres. Il prit une inspiration, dans un élan particulièrement douloureux et ouvrit délicatement les yeux ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se heurtèrent à cet amas de corps sur le sol, dans cette rivière pourpre. La vision lui arracha plusieurs nausées et il se plia en deux, recrachant le peu de choses qui séjournaient dans son estomac. Ils étaient là, ils étaient tous là et ça le tuait, littéralement.

\- « aide-moi » entendit-il, dans un murmure agonisant

Un cri désespéré au bord des lèvres, il se figea au son de la voix ; parce que cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, parce que cette voix l'avait bercé pendant toute son enfance. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il les éloigna de lui, tant bien que mal, prenant une inspiration ; dans un élan douloureux, il se hissa dans une posture droite et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de prendre la fuite, loin de ses paupières, à l'instant où ses prunelles brunes se retrouvèrent happées par ses deux billes bleutées.

\- « aide-moi, Shikamaru » répéta l'homme

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui ; ses mèches d'un beau blond habituellement si désordonné, s'accrochaient à son front tremblait et humide et il ne souriait pas. Il était là et au fond, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Shikamaru avait assisté à la scène, parce qu'il avait assisté à cet instant morbide, à cet instant où cet homme lui avait arraché le cœur, sans une once de regret dans le fond de son regard ; les lèvres tremblantes, il effleura du bout de ses prunelles le trou béant dans la poitrine de son ami d'enfance et réprima la pointe de souffrance dans ses entrailles. Une quantité inquiétante de sang s'échappait de la blessure, Naruto titubait maladroitement, le visage crispé ; le brun fit un pas en arrière, au bord des larmes et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, des battements douloureux dans sa cage thoracique.

\- « je ne peux pas » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure « je suis désolé »

Et il s'empressa de prendre la fuite, au détour d'un arbre, à l'allure centenaire. Le bruit de ses pas s'éleva dans les airs, ça résonnait, se mêlait aux battements de son cœur ; il tenta de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mais lorsque son épaule se heurta brutalement à une silhouette imposante, il s'écrasa sur le sol, de tout son long. Le gémissement souffrant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres flotta, un instant, dans le silence pesant de la forêt ; un court instant, avant qu'une voix masculine ne le brise.

\- « tu ne m'as pas protégé »

Le front contre le sol humide, le brun fondit en larmes ; peut-être parce que le fait était vrai, peut-être parce que cet homme ne mentait pas. Il s'appuya maladroitement sur les paumes de ses mains et se hissa sur ses genoux, son regard se perdit dans la chevelure rousse du garçon ; puis, il s'attarda sur ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, un trou semblable à celui qui s'accrochait au corps de l'Uzumaki.

\- « tu ne m'as pas protégé, Shikamaru » répéta-t-il « tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse »

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le propriétaire de la voix ; bien que les larmes rendaient sa vue légèrement floue. Chôji se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui et bordel ce que ça lui faisait mal. Dans un élan tremblant, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et renifla bruyamment, la respiration saccadée ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un court instant dans les iris brunes de l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami, pendant si longtemps et quelque chose se brisa en lui, dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait juré entendre les morceaux de son cœur qui se perdaient lentement dans ses entrailles.

\- « pardonne-moi, Chôji » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure douloureux « je-.. »

Les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres moururent au fond de sa gorge, à l'instant où une main effleura tendrement sa joue ; en une demi-seconde, la silhouette enveloppée du rouquin cédait à la silhouette féminine d'une jolie brune. Les larmes sur les joues du stratège redoublèrent d'intensité et il se noya dans ses prunelles d'un magnifique bleu. Bordel, elle était là, si près de lui ; lentement, il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme et déposa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, teintée de quelques nuances de rose. Un frisson le prit, lorsque la douceur de sa peau se fit sentir sous ses doigts et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, malgré lui, malgré les larmes ; il prit une inspiration douloureuse.

\- « je.. » commença-t-il, à bout de souffle « je ne sais pas si je suis terriblement heureux ou horriblement triste »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et la brune enfonça doucement sa joue dans la paume de la main de l'homme, sûrement qu'elle cherchait un peu plus de contact entre eux. Shikamaru n'osait pas baisser les yeux, parce qu'au fond de lui, il le savait ; il savait qu'à l'instant où il le ferait, la vision lui glacerait le sang et qu'elle disparaîtrait. S'en était si étrange, une partie de lui avait besoin d'elle ; il avait besoin de son sourire, de ses prunelles bleutées, de sa voix, d'elle tout simplement.

\- « tu me manques » avoua-t-il, dans une inspiration

Pendant une minute, le bout des doigts de la jeune femme glissa sur sa joue rugueuse, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres et cette fichue lueur au fond de ses prunelles ; elle était là et elle était si belle, ça lui coupait le souffle. Elle effleura du pouce ses lèvres tremblantes et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, il ne dit rien et se pencha légèrement en avant, les yeux presque clos ; mais les lèvres de la brune ne vinrent jamais.

\- « regardes ce que tu m'as fait » souffla-t-elle, froidement

Les mains de Fune s'accrochèrent brutalement à ses joues et elle le força à contempler la plaie béante, au-dessus de son bassin, ce sang qui s'en échappait à flots ; sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fit quelques pas maladroits en arrière, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres. La nausée qui le prit eut raison de lui, l'instant d'après, il recrachait ses tripes sur le sol ; pourtant, c'était son œuvre. De ses mains, cette plaie avait naquit.

Un bruit métallique flotta un court instant ; à bout de souffle, les pleurs du nourrisson qui accompagnèrent ce bruit lui coupèrent le souffle. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent au corps inerte, qui se noyait dans une rivière pourpre, au pied d'un arbre à l'allure centenaire ; elles se confrontèrent aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la douce Mitsuha, à ce bébé, émmitouflé tant bien que mal dans un vieux pull.

\- « non, pas ça » murmura-t-il, à lui-même « pas encore »

Cet arrière-goût de déjà vu dans sa gorge lui fit terriblement mal.

Les ombres s'accrochèrent à lui, à son corps tremblant, une nouvelle fois ; l'obscurité le prenait, le nourrissait au sein et faisait de lui, l'homme qu'il allait être dans quelques minutes. Malgré lui, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa main s'accrocha au manche du katana, sagement installé contre le bois de l'arbre.

Dans un élan agile, il s'élança avec rage ; la lame se planta dans le cœur de son ennemi, avec une précision surprenante et dans un bruit épouvantable. Le bruit étouffé du corps qui tombe sur le sol, dans l'herbe humide, lui arracha un frisson ; son humanité s'échappait de lui, lentement. Les quelques souvenirs d'une existence heureuse s'effaçaient et cédaient à ce liquide pourpre, à cette fichue sensation dans ses entrailles ; le stratège n'existait plus, à cet instant, il devenait un assassin.

Le dos du deuxième ennemi heurta brutalement le sol et il le roua de coups, sans prendre une inspiration ; son poing s'écrasait toujours un peu plus fortement dans le visage du blond. Il était là et bordel, tout son être voulait lui faire mal, prendre sa vie de la pire façon possible.  
Un craquement d'os désagréable.

Installé sur le bassin de cet homme, ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent à ce pourpre sur ses mains ; un sang qui n'était pas le sien, un sang qui ne serait jamais le sien. L'air lui manqua soudainement, qui était-il ? Qu'était-il ? Un monstre ? Un homme ? Un soldat ? Il détourna son regard du liquide écarlate qui tâchait ses vêtements et le posa sur l'immensité du ciel, la fraîcheur des gouttes de pluie lui arracha un frisson et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Prendre la fuite, emmené ses enfants au village caché du Sable ? Ou prendre ce fichu katana à quelques mètres de lui et se trancher la gorge ? Dans un élan lent, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha de l'arme, qui scintillait près d'un arbre ; il se pencha douloureusement et-.

Une main claqua brutalement contre sa joue, l'arrachant à son mauvais rêve ; il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais se heurta à la pointe de souffrance dans sa cage thoracique. La forêt noyée sous la pluie se superposa étrangement aux murs de la chambre et le visage d'une tignasse blonde se glissa sous ses yeux, là, où normalement, il aurait dû avoir le katana dans les mains ; dans un élan agile, le dos de l'inconnu se heurta brutalement au sol, un peu trop moelleux et il se plaça au-dessus de lui, ses mains se refermant autour de sa gorge frêle.

Personne ne s'en prendrait à ses enfants, il s'en assurerait personnellement. Sûrement, qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, pour qu'ils se sentent bien.

\- « Shika-..maru »

La voix de son épouse se glissa à ses oreilles, mais ce son, habituellement si doux, si apaisant, ne suffit pas à reconnecter le brun à la réalité ; il resserra sa prise autour de sa gorge, une grimace au bord des lèvres. Il se haïssait pour faire ça, pour prendre la vie de quelqu'un, mais n'était-ce pas son rôle ? Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'assurerait que ses enfants et que son épouse aillent bien ; il serait un homme, pour une fois, un homme fort.

\- « Shi-..ka » bégaya-t-elle, à bout de souffle

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce quelque chose dans le fond des prunelles d'un bel ébène du brun, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, comment était-elle censée lui en vouloir ? D'un geste maladroit, elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais abandonna bien vite, face à la force de son époux ; l'air lui manquait toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes. Pourtant, elle refusait de perdre la vie, là, dans ce lit, à cause de ça ; à cause de ce que ce massacre avait fait aux hommes de son village, à l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, des années après leur hasardeuse rencontre. Elle le connaissait assez, pour savoir à l'avance qu'il se haïrait pour ça, qu'il se laisserait mourir lentement et douloureusement ; parce que bien que les mots lui manquaient et qu'elle en doutait parfois, il l'aimait.

Le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la joue rugueuse du stratège et elle claqua doucement sa main sur sa peau, au bord de l'apoplexie ; mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait encore sur le terrain, dans cette fichue forêt, seul.

\- « Shi-.. ka.. » répéta-t-elle, douloureusement, d'un ton suppliant

Le claquement de la porte de la chambre résonna un instant dans la pièce, se répercutant aux murs et la seconde d'après, un vase s'éclata en une centaine de morceaux contre le dos du brun. Sous la surprise, il relâcha sa prise et une tignasse brune en profita pour se faufiler entre les deux adultes, poussant l'homme en arrière ; il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un brouhaha désagréable.

Temari reprit son souffle, doucement, une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la silhouette essoufflée de son fils ; ses mèches brunes traînaient sur ses épaules, dans un ton bordélique et il fixait son père, cette lueur de rage dans les prunelles.

\- « comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, les poings serrés

Le visage enfoncé dans ses mains, un grognement s'extirpa des lèvres du stratège ; il ne comprenait rien. Les sourcils froncés, une pointe d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles, il jeta quelques regards près de lui, cherchant une réponse à sa question ; que se passait-il ? Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent une demi-seconde sur le visage anormalement rougi de son épouse, effleurèrent la colère dans les traits de son fils ; puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Soudainement, il se sentit happé par le dégoût ; sûrement que quelques minutes plus tard, son fils aurait retrouvé le cadavre de sa mère sur le matelas, s'il n'était pas intervenu. Des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières, il entrouvrit les lèvres, dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa ; ce soir, il avait tenté de prendre la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, ce soir, le monstre avait repris le contrôle.

\- « comment oses-tu, putain ? » répéta le jeune garçon, tremblant de rage  
\- « Shikadai » tenta sa mère, d'une voix douce  
\- « non, ne me dis pas de me taire » grogna-t-il « si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait tué »

Dans un geste doux, plein de maladresse, elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent ; bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas, bien sûr qu'à ses yeux, à cet instant, son père était sûrement l'homme le plus horrible de l'univers, mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il repoussa sa main brutalement ; il ne détachait pas son regard vert de la silhouette presque recroquevillé de son paternel.

\- « ton père a-.. » commença-t-elle, incertaine  
\- « tenté de te tuer » la coupa-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix « je sais, merci »

Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Comprendrait-il si elle lui avouait la vérité ? Si elle lui avouait que son père était piégé dans les méandres de ses souvenirs atroces ? Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se posèrent délicatement sur son époux.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, une telle souffrance émanait de lui, à cet instant ; il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais se sentit fondre sous le poids de la culpabilité. Son regard effleura ses mains tremblantes ; sa peau légèrement hâlée, mais couverte du sang d'un tas d'innocents, un sang invisible au premier regard.

\- « Shikamaru » l'appela-t-elle, dans un souffle doux  
\- « maman, arr-.. » commença rageusement son fils  
\- « Shikamaru, regarde-moi » le coupa-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus forte

Le son de sa voix arracha un léger sursaut au brun, mais ses prunelles brunes restèrent fixées sur ses mains ; il lui semblait presque qu'il était sur le point de se faire du mal, de se punir pour ce qu'il venait de faire, sans s'en rendre compte. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle prit une inspiration, doucement.

\- « Shikamaru, ce n'est pas de ta faute » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « ce n'était pas toi »

Aucune réaction.

\- « je sais ce qu'il s'est passé » avoua-t-elle « tu t'es crû là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? tu t'es revu pendant la guerre ? je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ton regard ; tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal, mais tu n'avais pas le contrôle de toi-même, tu as crû que j'étais un ennemi » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes « ça va, je vais bien ; regarde-moi, je t'en supplie »

Les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son épouse flottaient dans la pièce, mais ne parvenaient pas à lui ; si son fils n'était pas intervenu, il l'aurait tué, avec ses mains. Les mains qui avaient tenu les siennes, pendant la cérémonie de leur mariage, les mains qui avaient porté maladroitement leur petit garçon à sa naissance, les mains qui avaient caressés tant de fois son corps, sa peau ; il l'aurait tué, avec ses mains-là.

\- « je t'aime » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes « je t'aime tellement que j'en aie mal, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie »

Son regard se perdit un court instant dans les prunelles du brun, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle ; toutes ces émotions, toute cette culpabilité, toute cette tristesse. Elle tenta un pas vers lui, mais un éclat effrayé se glissa dans ses traits, il était là et il mourrait douloureusement de peur de lui faire du mal ; dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et disparut au détour d'un couloir.  
Le claquement de la porte d'entrée se mêla aux sanglots de la blonde.


	22. memories of a life that's been loved

20_ memories of a life that's been loved

Au bord de l'apoplexie, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire fuir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières tremblantes ; ses iris d'un bel ébène se perdaient dans le vide sous ses pieds, il cherchait inconsciemment une réponse à ses questions, une réponse qu'il possédait déjà, au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il le savait, Temari n'avait pas tort ; ce soir, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans des souvenirs si douloureux, si atroces, qu'il ne s'était pas reconnecté à la réalité, mais il ne méritait pas un quelconque pardon, à ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu dire toutes ces choses, alors que quelques minutes en arrière, ses mains étaient autour de sa gorge frêle ? La pointe de souffrance dans ses entrailles le força à se plier en deux, à prendre une inspiration là où l'air ne venait pas, à recracher l'invisible de son estomac ; il ressentait chaque brise, chaque picotement, chaque brisure, dans une douleur si intense qu'il espérait perdre connaissance, là, debout sur la rambarde de ce fichu bâtiment. Ce cri silencieux, qui titubait au bord de ses lèvres, refusait littéralement de prendre la fuite ; de faire comprendre à l'univers entier, à quel point il se sentait mal, coupable et pathétique.

Les phalanges blanches, il écrasa son poing avec maladresse et brutalité contre le bois de la porte ; que faisait-il, là, à cette heure-ci ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il fit taire tant bien que mal le tremblement qui avait prit possession de son corps, depuis plusieurs longues minutes ; comment osait-il être sur le perron de cette demeure, après avoir manqué de prendre la vie de son épouse ? La planche marbrée céda au doux visage de sa mère et à l'instant où ses prunelles brunes se perdirent dans les siennes, il fondit en larmes ; elles roulaient sur ses joues rugueuses, dévalaient les pentes, silencieusement et Yoshino ne sut pas quoi faire.

La dernière fois que son petit garçon s'était senti si mal, Shikaku s'était occupé de lui ; il s'était occupé de sa souffrance, lui avait fait comprendre tant de choses en si peu de temps et le lendemain, son fils était redevenu lui. Un idiot, aux bords un peu trop flemmard.

\- « maman » lâcha le brun, dans un sanglot incontrôlé

Son cœur se brisa, face à cette vision ; il était là, sur le pas de sa porte et elle se sentait si impuissante. Ses iris d'un bel ébène effleurèrent le visage de son garçon et la ressemblance lui sauta à la gorge, elle plaqua doucement sa main contre ses lèvres et ne dit rien. Le portait de son paternel. Shikamaru était le portrait de son paternel. Un homme fort extérieurement, mais brisé, intérieurement.

\- « je crois que.. » ajouta-t-il, à bout de souffle « que je deviens fou ; je suis dangeureux, maman »

Dans un élan doux, elle attrapa le poignet du brun et le tira contre elle ; il possédait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, il n'était plus ce petit bébé fragile à qui elle avait donné la vie, des années en arrière. Elle encercla sa taille de ses bras frêles et resserra sa prise, alors qu'il plongeait le bout de son nez dans le cou de sa mère ; un doux parfum l'enveloppa, un parfum qui l'avait guidé tout au long de son existence.

Faible ; il se haïssait pour cet élan de faiblesse, était-il digne de l'étreinte de sa mère ? Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle passa une main empreint de délicatesse dans les mèches de ses cheveux ; elle le força à faire quelques pas dans la demeure et referma la porte derrière leurs deux silhouettes, dans un petit « clac » qui arracha un sursaut au brun. Dans un bond agile et maladroit, tout à la fois, il fit volte-face et posa un regard paniqué ; chaque inspiration qu'il prenait le ramenait là-bas, sur ce fichu champ de bataille, au pied de cet arbre.

Délicatement, elle fit un pas vers lui ; les bras entrouverts, prête à le reprendre contre elle, comme à l'instant où il était venu au monde, dans une chambre d'hôpital hasardeuse. Et pendant une demi-seconde, le brun hésita ; il aurait aimé fondre dans ses bras, se perdre dans l'étreinte, être en vie, bercée par le parfum de ce bout femme, mais le visage colérique, effrayé et déçu de son fils se glissa dans son esprit et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, presque au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Yoshino se sentait totalement perdue, à cet instant ; déconcertée par la souffrance et la culpabilité qui émanait de son fils. Elle regrettait vraiment l'absence de son époux, à cet instant, il aurait trouvé les bons mots, lui ; il aurait compris. Le brun fit un deuxième pas en arrière, comme s'il mettait une espèce de distance de sécurité entre elle et lui et ça, ça la blessait ; il semblait si effrayé, si fragile.

\- « Shikamaru » appela-t-elle, douloureusement, dans une inspiration  
\- « j'ai fait une bêtise, maman » avoua-t-il, dans un souffle agonisant

Les sourcils froncés, elle intima silencieusement au garçon de reprendre le récit ; de lui dire toutes ces peurs, toutes ces faiblesses, tout ce qui lui passait actuellement dans la tête, mais il restait silencieux, les bras ballants, cette pointe de culpabilité dans le fond de ses prunelles.  
Puis, soudainement, il fondit en larmes, encore une fois ; sûrement que cette fois, il n'était pas assez fort. Elle se retint tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras et fit taire les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance dans ses tripes.

Shikamaru tenta de prendre une inspiration, douloureusement, mais l'air se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique ; il déposa brutalement sa main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine et attrapa le tissu qui recouvrait son torse entre ses doigts, dans un élan paniqué. Sa mère se hissa maladroitement près de lui et attrapa son visage délicatement entre ses deux mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien ; elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette expression dans ses prunelles, la même qui avait capturée les traits de son époux, à son retour de la guerre.

\- « prends une inspiration » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « doucement, d'accord ? tout ira bien, Shikamaru ; je suis là, je ne te quitte pas »

Les mots de la cinquantenaire eurent un certain effet sur l'homme ; la panique s'effaça sur son visage et il prit une inspiration, douloureusement, mais bien là. Dans une tendresse extrême, elle caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait le visage du brun ; en tant que mère, sûrement qu'elle avait failli dans la protection de son enfant. Devenu un homme trop tôt, dans un univers impitoyable, elle n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de lui correctement et bordel, ce qu'elle s'en voulait.

\- « raconte-moi » ordonna-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes dans un silence pesant  
\- « j'ai fait du mal à Temari » lâcha-t-il, une pointe de culpabilité dans la gorge

Elle ne dit rien ; perdue dans ses pensées. Les effets d'une guerre sur un seul individu pouvaient être désastreux, mais pouvaient-ils conduire quelqu'un comme son fils à une telle chose? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et délicatement, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant des détails, silencieusement.

\- « je ne contrôlais plus mon corps » avoua-t-il, à bout de souffle « j'étais sur le champ de bataille et.. et la seconde d'après, dans le lit et mes mains.. je l'étranglais »

Un sanglot empreint de souffrance s'échappa des lippes tremblantes du brun ; l'image de son épouse, ce bout de femme dont il était tombé raide dingue amoureux, des années en arrière, le souffle coupé à cause de ses mains, ne le quittait pas et sûrement que ça le hanterait tout au long de sa courte existence.

\- « je l'aurais tué, maman » continua-t-il, entre deux inspirations douloureuse « je l'aurais tué, si Shikadai n'était pas intervenu.. »

Un frisson la prit, aux mots de son petit garçon ; lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'une guerre éclatait dans l'enceinte du village et que ce bébé qu'elle avait mis au monde, devenu un homme, restait se battre, elle avait compris, au fond d'elle. Elle le savait, qu'il ne reviendrait pas entièrement ; qu'il reviendrait en un million de morceaux, aux bords tranchants.

D'un geste doux, elle lui intima silencieusement de se rendre dans le salon, sur le canapé et disparut au détour de la cuisine ; elle attrapa le téléphone ancré dans l'un des murs et composa le numéro de sa belle-fille, la main tremblante. Une tonalité plus tard, la voix à l'allure paniquée de la blonde s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil ; une pointe de soulagement naquit dans ses entrailles et elle déposa délicatement une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, là où son vieux cœur battait la chamade, douloureusement.

\- « mon dieu, Temari » lâcha-t-elle, dans une inspiration « tu vas bien ?.. oui, il est là.. il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es sûr que ça va ?.. non, arrête, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.. personne n'aurait été capable de le sortir de son état, si ce n'est par la violence.. comment va Shikadai ?.. Shikamaru s'en veut terriblement, tu ne peux rien y faire.. je sais, Temari, je sais.. tout ira bien, d'accord ?.. je le garde pour l'instant, repose-toi.. je t'appelle demain, promis »

Et elle raccrocha le combiné. Une petite pointe de fierté se glissa dans sa cage thoracique, malgré la situation catastrophique, Temari continuait d'aimer passionnément son fils, refusant d'abandonner ; et ça, ça la rassurait, si un jour quelque chose lui arrivait, son petit garçon serait entre de bonnes-mains.

Doucement, elle réchauffa deux tasses de thé et se glissa dans le salon, là où le brun fixait les vieilles baskets à ses pieds ; quelque chose lui disait qu'il se haïssait intérieurement, se maudissait pour les gestes de cette nuit. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle déposa doucement les tasses fumantes sur le bois de la table basse, caressant du bout des doigts la joue rugueuse du garçon.

\- « je suis désolé, maman » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure brisé « de ne pas être le fils que tu aurais aimé, de ne pas être assez fort ; je suis un monstre »

Aucune larme ne s'échappa des paupières du brun. Il fixait silencieusement ses pieds, sûrement incapable de se fondre dans les prunelles de sa mère ; après tout, ce soir, elle avait toutes les raisons de le haïr, de ne plus vouloir de lui. Sûrement qu'il aurait dû perdre la vie sur ce fichu champ de bataille.

Dans un élan particulièrement délicat, Yoshino attrapa la main du brun dans les siennes ; et pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans la fascination de l'image qui s'offrait à ses iris. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de la minuscule main rondelette du garçon, à peine âgé de quelques mois ; et là, la main du brun était si grande, si forte, que ça lui coupa le souffle. Elle en oubliait bien trop souvent qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

\- « tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir cette impression, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton doux « tu es brisé, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce-pas ? j'ai élevé un petit garçon intelligent, digne de l'héritage de mon époux ; un petit garçon qui, malheureusement, a prit son envol trop tôt, qui s'est retrouvé dans des situations impitoyables dès son plus jeune âge »  
\- « ça ne change rien au fait que je suis un monstre » dit-il, d'un ton las  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton père ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement

Le simple fait d'entendre sa mère dire quelque chose sur son père lui fit mal ; quelque part dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur saignait abondamment, d'une souffrance sans nom.

\- « pourquoi tu-.. » commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « réponds à ma question, Shikamaru Nara » grogna-t-elle

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il acquiesça faiblement.

\- « papa était.. un héros ; il était intelligent, fort et.. il me manque » avoua-t-il, d'une petite voix  
\- « pourtant, si je t'écoute, ton père était un monstre » souffla-t-elle

L'effet fut immédiat ; le brun repoussa les mains de sa mère et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, dans un bond agile, une pointe de colère dans les prunelles. Les sourcils froncés, il repensa au doux visage de son paternel et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, alors qu'elle attrapait doucement une tasse de thé fumante ; elle souffla une demi-seconde sur le liquide chaud et prit une gorgée.

\- « comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? » s'exclama-t-il « papa n'était pas un monstre, tu ne-.. »  
\- « sais-tu de combien de personnes a-t-il pris la vie ? sur un champ de bataille, pendant une mission, en protégeant les gens qu'il aimait ; une centaine, peut-être mille » rappela-t-elle, sévèrement « ton père s'est battu fièrement pour son village, durant trois grandes guerres ; il avait du sang sur les mains »

Le souffle coupé, Shikamaru ne dit rien.

\- « j'aimais ton père et encore à cet instant, je l'aime passionnément ; mais tu penses que je ne voyais pas les effets de la guerre sur lui ? il s'est battu, alors que j'étais enceinte de toi et j'ai accouché sans lui, il s'en voulu par la suite mais lorsqu'il est revenu, à cause des horreurs du champ de bataille, il n'a pas été capable de prendre soin de toi ; il ne se sentait pas digne de ce trésor »

Dans un petit « clac », la tasse retrouva sa place sur le bois de la table basse et elle repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; Shikaku lui manquait tellement, terriblement, à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- « je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as vécu là-bas, sur le champ de bataille » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton plus doux que précédemment « et je ne le saurais pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à me dire quoi que ce soit, je respecte ça ; mais tu penses que je suis une idiote ? tu es revenu totalement brisé, accompagné d'une petite fille et un bébé dans les bras ; Chôji n'était plus à tes côtés et je sais que tu as assisté au.. décès de Naruto »

Les images fusèrent dans l'esprit du brun ; le trou béant dans la poitrine du blond, le sourire timide du roux. Ils avaient survécu, ensemble, à la quatrième grande guerre ; et là, tout de suite, où étaient-ils? Chôji et Naruto l'avaient abandonné ; il était seul, seul perdu dans les ténèbres, à bout de souffle.

\- « tu es un homme exceptionnel, Shikamaru, mais tous les hommes, quelle que soit leur grandeur, leur intelligence, leur force, ont une limite ; et tu l'as passé, depuis si longtemps » continua la brune « tu penses que tu es un monstre ? demandes aux autres survivants qui ont participés à la guerre comment ils se sentent ; tu n'es pas tout seul bloqué avec cette impression et ça, ça prouve que tu as tort »

Dans un élan délicat, elle se hissa sur ses deux jambes et se rapprocha du brun, attrapant doucement ses mains dans les siennes ; le brun semblait sur le point de fondre dans un amas de larmes, de cris douloureux et elle resserra doucement sa prise.

\- « tu n'es pas un monstre ; tu es brisé »

En fouillant dans les profondeurs des prunelles d'un bel ébène de son fils, elle eût l'impression de fondre dans les ténèbres elle aussi ; il souffrait tellement, le plus silencieusement possible et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

\- « Shikamaru, je suis fier de toi ; tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout au monde » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes « tu es le plus beau trésor de cet univers, à mes yeux et tu le seras éternellement » elle prit une inspiration « demain, nous irons rendre visite à mademoiselle Haruno ; il faut que tu consultes »

Et elle le tira dans une étreinte douce.  
Finalement, ils reprirent leurs places respectives sur le canapé, leurs tasses dans les mains et Yoshino déposa un regard empreint de tendresse sur l'homme qu'était son fils. Dans un élan doux, elle ébouriffa ses mèches brunes au ton bordélique et esquissa un sourire.

\- « tu as tellement grandi » dit-elle, d'une voix douce « tu ressembles à ton père, il serait fier de toi, lui aussi »  
\- « maman » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « tu es tellement beau » ajouta-t-elle, caressant tendrement la joue rugueuse du brun « qui aurait cru que ce bébé constamment en proie au sommeil deviendrait un si bel homme ? »

Le brun ne dit rien, avalant une gorgée de son thé presque froid.

\- « est-ce que tu sais que je ne voulais pas de toi, au départ ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard dans le vide, un petit sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres « c'est lui qui m'a convaincu ; je voulais être un shinobi puissant, je ne voulais pas d'un bébé ou d'une famille, mais lui, il se sentait prêt ; il te voulait et il m'a dit toutes ces belles choses. il était prêt à t'élever seul, être père célibataire, ne plus être un shinobi, ouvrir une petite épicerie dans le coin et être là pour toi ; et quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme père pour mon enfant »

Elle se souvenait bien de cette lueur dans les prunelles de son petit-ami, à l'époque ; Shikaku l'avait supplié de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas faire disparaître la preuve de leur amour.

\- « il était tellement fier quand tu es né, balançant partout qu'il avait un fils et qu'en plus de ça, ce bébé était son portrait craché ; je te jure, des heures de travail pour ça » un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres « au moins, tu as hérité de mes traits ; ça doit être pour ça que tu es si beau »

Bien malgré lui, un petit sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres, à ce commentaire ; il le savait déjà, le fait qu'il était le portrait de son paternel. Les gens faisaient constamment la réflexion, depuis sa plus tendre enfance ; il se souvenait qu'à une période, il avait détesté ça.

\- « ton père était bourré de défaut » ajouta-t-elle, faiblement « un flemmard, mysogine et idiot, mais il était un bon père et un époux aimant »

La brisure dans la voix de sa mère attira l'attention du brun ; il écoutait depuis plusieurs minutes les récits de la brune, silencieusement, ses prunelles perdues dans le fond de sa tasse, mais là, il le sentait. La souffrance soudaine qui émanait de sa mère, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, le tremblement de ses mains.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, malgré elle et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues ; elle claqua doucement sa main contre ses lippes et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes mais trop tard, son visage se noyait sous la tristesse de l'instant.

\- « il me manque tellement » lâcha-t-elle, douloureusement, dans un murmure

Les mots lui brûlèrent le cœur ; sans un mot, il déposa sa tasse sur le bois de la table basse et attira le corps de sa mère contre son torse, tentant maladroitement de prendre sa souffrance sur lui. Il se rendait compte à cet instant que sa mère n'avait pas tort, il était brisé ; et elle l'était, tout autant.


	23. this is why we fight

21_ this is why we fight

L'esprit torturé, il était là, assis sur une chaise hasardeuse, dans un corridor au parfum de désinfectant ; quelques éclats de voix se répercutaient aux murs, parfois, se mêlant au son de sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédence ne le quittaient pas ; ses mains autour de la gorge de son épouse, les larmes de sa mère, la dureté du regard de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, sérieusement ? Prendre la fuite était, à cet instant, une option des plus envisageables ; sûrement que s'il partait, là, tout de suite, les personnes qu'il aimait profondément seraient en sureté. Shikadai effacerait ce souvenir de sa mémoire et deviendrait un grand homme, Mitsuha et Shikae apprendraient à vivre sans une once de peur dans les entrailles, bercée par une famille aimante ; ces enfants iraient bien et il agirait comme un homme, non?

Le crissement de la porte, de l'autre côté du couloir, en face de sa chaise le tira de ses sombres pensées et il posa un regard incertain, maladroit et empreint de souffrance sur le doux visage de sa mère ; elle, elle était là et elle ne le quittait pas, persuadée qu'avec du temps et un peu d'aide, il irait mieux, de jour en jour. Les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues une bonne partie de la nuit, dans les bras de son fils, elle s'était souvenue de son époux ; d'à quel point il lui manquait à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Dans un geste doux, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'accroupit un instant, dans une inspiration empreint de courage ; elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les caressa du bout des doigts.

\- « j'ai expliqué la situation au docteur Haruno » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et elle est d'accord pour une consulte »  
\- « maman » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux  
\- « je sais, ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais si tu ne le fais pas de suite, tu ne le feras jamais, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-elle

Délicatement, elle déposa sa main frêle sur le côté gauche de la cage thoracique de son garçon, là où son cœur battait douloureusement, à bout de souffle.

\- « tu as besoin de soigner ton cœur » continua-t-elle, tendrement « et je sais que tu as confiance en elle »  
\- « hm » marmonna-t-il, dans sa légère barbe brune, un soupir au bord des lèvres

Une tignasse rose, enveloppée dans une blouse blanche, se glissa derrière sa mère et il n'osa pas se confronter à son visage ; après tout, elle savait, elle était au courant du fait qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer son épouse, la nuit précédente, incapable de faire la différence entre les souvenirs de la guerre et la réalité. Dans un élan de courage, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et acquiesça, s'enfonçant dans le bureau de la demoiselle, sans un mot ; qu'était-il censé dire, après tout?

\- « assis-toi » lâcha la rose, en refermant la porte derrière leurs silhouettes

Bien qu'il fixait ses mains presque tremblantes, il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle se glissait derrière son bureau ; elle tira une feuille de papier vierge et un stylo, doucement, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

\- « Yoshino m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé » commença-t-elle, d'une voix calme « comment tu te sens, Shikamaru ? »

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, la question de la rose fit naître une pointe de colère dans ses entrailles ; il posa soudainement un regard électrique sur elle, les sourcils froncés. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle fut presque surprise de ce soudain changement, mais ne dit rien.

\- « tu te fous de moi ? » grogna-t-il « c'est quoi cette putain de question ? »  
\- « je fais mon boulot, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle « tu as failli tuer Temari hier soir, de ce que j'ai compris alors au lieu de faire la forte tête, dis-moi comment tu te sens »

Les souvenirs de cet instant au ton tragique lui revinrent et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre sur ses pieds, de ne pas envoyer valser Sakura et ces fichues questions idiotes. Les poings serrés, il prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- « j'allais mal » lâcha-t-il « mais là, j'ai trouvé une solution, alors ça va ; tout va bien »

Les sourcils de la rose se froncèrent automatiquement et elle écrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille.

\- « qu'est-ce que c'est cette solution ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine

Incertaine, parce qu'elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment ; cette voix qui lui hurlait que la suite ne lui plairait sûrement pas, que la suite la mettrait peut-être en colère ou pire, la blesserait. Shikamaru ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posaient par moments sur ses mains ; ses mains au teint hâlé, mais qu'il voyait couvertes de sang. Le sang de toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il avait aimé ; ce pourpre qui le hantait.

\- « euthanasie » dit-il, d'une voix rauque, presque brisé

Le stylo entre les doigts de la rose s'échappa soudainement et claqua brutalement contre le bois du bureau, alors que ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se perdaient sur le visage du garçon ; elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps, bien sûr elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'avait été de Naruto ou Saï, mais elle tenait à lui, d'une certaine façon. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs d'enfance, il était là, un bâillement au bord des lèvres, un air las, mais constamment à suivre le blond dans des bêtises ; et puis, il avait participé à la mission pour reprendre Sasuke à Orochimaru, bien que ça se soit terminé en un échec.

\- « a-attends, quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle, le souffle coupé  
\- « je veux mettre fin à mes jours, je ne veux plus jamais faire du mal à qui que ce soit »  
\- « est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Shikamaru ? et ton fils, dans cette histoire ? ta mère et ton épouse ? tu les abandonnerais ? » s'exclama-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la gorge  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je choisis cette solution, putain ? » s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés « tu n'étais pas là hier soir, j'ai failli tuer la femme que j'aime, la mère de mes enfants ; penses-tu vraiment que j'ai encore le droit de vivre après ça ? »  
\- « ce sont des erreurs ; tu n'as pas fait exprès » répliqua-t-elle  
\- « est-ce que tu dirais la même chose si j'avais vraiment le sang de Temari sur les mains ? »

La question du brun coupa court à la dispute ; que dirait-elle, si c'était vraiment le cas? Un frisson la prit à cette pensée et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; dans un geste maladroit, elle balança ses lunettes sur un coin du bureau et se hissa sur ses deux pieds.

\- « bien, tu restes ici ; je reviens avec plus de renseignements sur le suicide assisté » lâcha-t-elle  
\- « merci Sakura » souffla-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres

Une telle sincérité émanait de son sourire et de son remerciement que les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique prirent immédiatement une teinte encore plus douloureuse ; elle acquiesça faiblement et s'extirpa de la pièce. Yoshino s'empressa de se mettre debout, prête à entendre le verdict, mais la rose lui intima silencieusement, le souffle coupé, de s'asseoir de nouveau et d'attendre encore un peu ; les sourcils froncés, la brune s'exécuta.

Dans une démarche maladroite, la rose se glissa dans une pièce à quelques mètres de son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, elle fourra rapidement sa main dans la poche de sa blouse et en tira son téléphone portable. Elle n'eut aucune hésitation en composant le numéro d'une certaine demoiselle, qui ne se doutait sûrement de rien, mais qui souffrait, elle aussi.

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, sagement installé dans le bureau de la rose ; la jeune Haruno, devenue Uchiha quelques années en arrière, avait disparu depuis une bonne demi-heure et il était encore là, en train d'attendre. La semelle de sa chaussure claquait sur le sol, démontrant que sa patience parvenait lentement à sa fin ; un bruit de pas effréné s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte et à peine eut-il tourné la tête, pensant que la rose revenait enfin, que son cœur rata un battement. Le bois de la porte céda au visage de son épouse ; elle était là, à bout de souffle, ses mèches d'un beau blond habituellement si bien coiffé tombaient sur ses épaules dans un ton bordélique et elle portait un vieux tee-shirt du clan Nara lui appartenant, en plus d'un pantalon de pyjama.

\- « Tem-.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement, les sourcils froncés

Le bruit de la claque se répercuta aux murs, pendant un instant ; le brun ne dit rien, bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle le giflait de cette manière. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés? Combien de fois avait-elle haussé la voix, contre lui? Mais jamais, au grand jamais, l'un des deux n'avait levé la main sur l'autre ; ils s'aimaient profondément, après tout, non?

Des larmes perlaient au coin des paupières de la femme, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, de se mettre terriblement en colère ; bien qu'elle l'était déjà, visiblement, au vu du bruit de sa respiration saccadée.

\- « comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix forte mais tremblante « est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je serai capable de vivre sans toi ? »

Les mots de la blonde le frappèrent en plein cœur ; pendant un instant, il résita tant bien que mal à l'envie de se mettre en colère, lui aussi, en colère parce que la rose l'avait trahie, mais la voix colérique de Temari l'en empêcha.

\- « pour le chef du clan Nara, tu es un idiot, putain » continua-t-elle, sévèrement « tu penses que tout ira mieux ? que j'irai mieux sans toi ? que je serais heureuse ? tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi cette année, j'ai vécue tous les jours, une boule au ventre ; effrayée à l'idée que Gaara vienne me dire que tu étais mort, que l'homme que j'aime était mort »

Une voix brisée ; c'est ce qui se répercutait dans la pièce, aux oreilles du stratège. Le souffle coupé, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements douloureux de son cœur, dans sa cage thoracique ; elle était là et ça lui coupait le souffle.

\- « tu es revenu, pourtant ; tu es revenu vivant et j'ai été tellement heureuse, mais.. parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es mort à l'intérieur, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle « je comprends ton état, je sais que tu es blessé, brisé et que tu as vécu des choses terribles ; je sais que tu souffres constamment et je me déteste pour ne pas savoir comment faire pour que tu ailles mieux. je n'aurai jamais crû dire ça un jour, mais même tes fameux galères me manque ; tu me manques. »

Le brun ne bougeait pas de sa place, le regard perdu sur les lignes du sol ; qu'était-il censé dire? Il prit une inspiration, douloureusement, mais ne releva pas les yeux, sûrement incapable de supporter le regard de son épouse, à cet instant.

\- « tu ne comprends pas, Temari » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure faible « ce que j'ai fais.. hier soir et.. pendant la guerre.. ce sont des choses horribles ; je suis quelqu'un d'horrible »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « Shikamaru, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'horrible »  
\- « comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il ; en colère

Soudainement, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, à bout de souffle ; comment osait-elle dire ça? Des heures en arrière, ses mains traînaient sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle ; des heures en arrière, il avait été à deux doigts de lui prendre sa vie. L'air ne parvenait pas à se rendre dans ses poumons ; ça lui faisait tellement mal.

\- « si notre fils n'était pas intervenu, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se serait passé ? » continua-t-il, les poings serrés « je t'aurai tué, Temari ; est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ? »  
\- « Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « j'aurais eu ton sang sur les mains, putain ; je t'aurai tué, Temari »

Dans un élan douloureux, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds, à son tour et prit une inspiration ; délicatement, elle déposa ses mains sur les joues rugueuses du brun, bien que ce simple frôlement arracha un sursaut au garçon.

\- « je t'aime, Shikamaru » dit-elle, d'une voix douce  
\- « ne dis pas ça, Temari » grogna-t-il, difficilement  
\- « ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu le sais ; tu t'es senti submergé par les souvenirs et tu n'as pas réussi à te reconnecter à notre réalité, ça arrive » expliqua-t-elle « tu es traumatisé »

Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle voyait juste ; cette fichue guerre avait laissé un traumatisme qui lui collait à la peau, l'éraflait constamment, lui broyait les tripes. Un soupir épuisé s'échappa des lèvres du brun et malgré cette sensation de brûlure, il repoussa les mains de la jeune femme, les yeux baissés.

\- « tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, là-bas » avoua-t-il, dans un murmure agonisant

Les mots du brun la surprirent ; après tout, depuis son retour, ils ne parlaient presque jamais de ce qui s'était passé, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille. Elle lui faisait confiance ,mais se doutait bien qu'il avait dû faire des choses, horribles peut-être ; ils étaient des shinobis, au final, perdus dans les tourments d'un univers impitoyable.

\- « et je m'en fiche, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes « je sais à quoi ressemble une guerre, je-.. »  
\- « ce n'était pas une guerre » la coupa-t-il, durement « c'était un massacre, ces hommes tuaient parce qu'ils aimaient ça ; ils ont tué.. N-Naruto parce qu'ils aimaient ça.. »

Sûrement que quelque part, elle faisait parti des chanceux, de ceux qui avaient quittés le village à temps ; elle n'avait pas participé à la guerre, s'était contenté d'assister silencieusement à la souffrance des combattants. Et bien qu'elle avait participé à la quatrième grande guerre, elle se doutait que cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien à voir ; les témoignages n'avaient cessé de se transmettre dans le village caché du Sable et beaucoup avait comprit que les survivants ne reviendraient pas, entièrement. Un massacre, oui, c'était le bon terme.

\- « mais toi.. vous.. vous vous êtes battus pour la protection des autres ; vous n'êtes pas ces hommes, tu n'es pas comme eux, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, doucement « quoi que tu ai fais, je sais que quelque part, il y a une justification compréhensible »

Le doux visage de Fune se confronta durement à l'esprit du brun et soudainement, ses jambes le lâchèrent ; ses genoux s'écrasèrent contre le sol et son front cogna brutalement la fraîcheur du marbré. Il tremblait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de se perdre dans un amas de terribles souffrances.

\- « Shikamaru » murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle incertain

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du brun, s'écrasaient sur le sol bien trop froid et se perdaient dans les quelques fissures ; il attendait désespérément l'instant fatal où la mort lui tendrait une main, froide et empreint d'une pointe de frayeur, mais une main solide, sur laquelle il pourrait prendre appui, dans une dernière once de courage. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de vivre avec ce sang sur ses mains ? Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de vivre, alors que Fune n'en avait pas le droit, par sa faute ? Dans un univers alternatif, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés, au coin d'une rue hasardeuse ; il l'aurait invité à prendre un café, ils auraient parlés, se seraient perdus dans quelques blagues et peut-être qu'ils seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, il aurait élevé Shikae, à ses côtés, comme si il était le sien. Peut-être qu'ils auraient été heureux.

Et au fond, il se haïssait pour ces fichues pensées qui prenaient possession de son esprit, parfois ; comment osait-il se dire de telles choses? Il était marié à Temari, l'adolescente devenue femme dont il était tombé amoureux ; ce bout de femme qui se battait tous les jours pour leur bonheur, qui élevait seule leurs enfants, attendant patiemment l'instant où il se rendrait compte qu'il avait le droit de vivre.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et son poing s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol ; elle n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit, il était là, agonisant d'une telle tristesse et avait-elle le droit de prendre soin de lui ? Les jours passaient, dans une lenteur douloureuse, et à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, il semblait un peu plus lui tourner le dos, sans s'en rendre compte ; comme si l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse était mort sur ce fichu champ de bataille, comme si la seule chose qui était revenue, survivante, était l'enveloppe charnelle.

Ses genoux claquèrent doucement sur le sol du bureau et elle lutta tant bien que mal contre ses propres larmes, au bord de ses paupières ; dans un geste délicat, elle attrapa le visage du brun entre ses mains, presque tremblante et prit une inspiration.

\- « je t'ai haïe, tu sais » avoua-t-elle, dans un murmure « je t'ai haïs, lorsque tu es resté près des portes ; tu m'abandonnais seule, avec notre fils et je me suis dit que tu étais un idiot, que tu ne me méritais pas, que tu étais lâche de faire une telle chose » elle prit une inspiration douloureuse, à l'instant où les prunelles du brun se confrontèrent aux siennes « mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose ; je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point ce que tu as fait était empli de courage »

Le brun ne disait rien, les sourcils froncés, les joues couvertes de larmes.

\- « je sais qu'à la mort de.. du hokage, Sasuke t'a donné le choix ; et tu es resté, tu aurais pu prendre la fuite, nous conduire jusqu'aux portes de Suna mais tu es resté » continua-t-elle « tu as sacrifié ton bien-être, tu as sacrifié ton existence, notre mariage, pour ce village, pour les villageois, pour Shikadai, pour ta mère, pour moi ; et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- « je suis tombée un peu plus amoureuse de toi »

Les mots de la femme le frappèrent et il prit une inspiration, douloureusement ; comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Il tenta de fuir son regard, mais la blonde maintint solidement son visage en face du sien, une pointe de détermination dans les prunelles et ça, ça lui coupa le souffle.

\- « tu t'es battu sur un champ de bataille, durant ce massacre ; bats-toi dans notre demeure, bats-toi à mes côtés, maintenant » ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix douce « je suis là, je ne pars pas ; il te faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais ça me va, je resterai un million d'années à tes côtés si c'était possible ; je me battrai pour toi lorsque ce sera trop dur, lorsque tu seras épuisé »

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa tendrement les joues rugueuses de son époux ; elle le trouvait beau.

\- « je suis fière d'être ton épouse, Shikamaru » dit-elle, doucement « d'être l'épouse du chef du clan Nara »

Une pointe de soulagement naquit dans ses entrailles aux mots de son épouse, malgré lui ; et lorsque le souffle de la blonde caressa ses lèvres, il tenta de faire taire les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et ferma les yeux. Dans une brûlante tendresse, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque timidement, les larmes au bord des paupières ; parce qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne répondrait pas à son baiser, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Pourtant, les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses joues et il prolongea le baiser avec une maladresse presque adorable ; elle se sentait fondre, si près de lui. Les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal coulèrent sur ses joues, s'écrasèrent sur les mains rugueuses du brun ; elle se sentait revivre contre ses lèvres, elle se sentait bien.


	24. that's me without you

22_ that's me without you

Un beau chaos.  
L'éclat de tristesse dans le fond de ses prunelles lui arracha un grognement, où était passé ce bout de femme qui survivait tous les jours, camouflant aux yeux de tous la souffrance qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme ? Le reflet que renvoyait ce fichu miroir ne lui plaisait pas ; du bout des doigts, elle effleura la cicatrice sur son abdomen, qui traversait entre ses seins et s'arrêtait sur son bas-ventre. Un rire amer s'éleva dans son être et elle eût soudainement un haut de cœur ; un tremblement prit possession de son corps et elle tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration, plongée dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité de son âme.

Un crissement désagréable la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et une tignasse rose se glissa, d'un pas délicat, dans la chambre ; elle referma la porte dans un léger « clic » et adressa un sourire doux à la patiente. La rose attrapa doucement un tee-shirt brun, à la coupe bien trop large pour la demoiselle, posé sur un coin du lit et se rapprocha d'elle, lui fourrant le tissu dans les mains.

\- « tu te sens comment, Tenten ? » demanda la rose, une pointe de tendresse dans les prunelles

La dite Tenten ne répondit pas immédiatement, enfilant maladroitement le haut ; elle était enfermée dans cet hôpital, depuis l'instant où ces shinobis du village caché du Sable l'avait retrouvé, et dans quelques minutes, elle sentirait de nouveau la brise sur son visage, la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment » avoua-t-elle, dans un souffle incertain  
\- « c'est tout à fait normal, mais tu t'en sors très bien ; je suis sûr que ça ira » lança l'autre femme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « et puis, tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? je suis là, tu n'oublies surtout pas nos rendez-vous quotidiens et tu as Metal ; il est dans le hall, excité comme une puce, je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant depuis.. » elle prit une inspiration « 'fin, il est impatient que tu sortes de là »

Tous les matins, l'adolescent aux mèches brunes débarquait à l'hôpital, pour elle ; il était incapable d'être loin d'elle, incapable de la perdre encore une fois. Les adultes étaient d'accord, ce garçon était empreint de courage, il avait assisté silencieusement au décès de son paternel et avait lutté contre lui-même pour ne pas faire demi-tour, pour ne pas prendre le même chemin que Lee et Tenten ; il était resté, auprès de tous ces villageois, silencieusement, en proie en larmes et avait fait en sorte que tout le monde arrive sain et sauf aux portes du village. Et depuis, il aurait pu se fondre en un amas de sentiments contradictoires, il aurait pu se mettre en colère contre l'univers, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il était resté silencieux, poli et droit ; puis, elle était revenue.  
Et là, il avait retrouvé le sourire, bien qu'une certaine souffrance ne le quittait pas.

Sakura attrapa les béquilles qui traînaient dans un coin de la pièce et les lui donna, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; la rose s'occupait d'elle, depuis l'instant où elle était arrivée, elle faisait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien et se pliait presque en quatre, pour tous ces patients. Mais Tenten n'était pas idiote, elle se rendait bien compte d'une chose ; la rose se tuait à la tâche parce que quelque chose, dans son existence, clochait et sûrement que ça avait un lien avec cette fichue guerre.

La châtain les attrapa, silencieusement et se hissa doucement sur ses deux pieds ; bien que la souffrance n'était plus si forte qu'aux premiers jours, elle demeurait. Une souffrance physique et morale.

Elles se glissèrent hors de la chambre et quelques minutes, plus tard, une tignasse brune se jeta contre les jambes de la châtain, qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'adolescent se hissa maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds et claqua plusieurs baisers sur la joue de la plus âgée ; oui, il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital.

\- « oye, Metal » entendirent-ils « elle est blessée, tu te souviens ? vas-y doucement »

Une adorable moue boudeuse déformait le visage du brun, mais il acquiesça, lançant un « oui, senseï » au gré du vent et attrapa le sac de vêtement qui traînait sur l'épaule de la rose ; elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lee au plus profond de l'adolescent, autant dans sa manière d'être que dans son sourire, cet idiot lui manquait. Elle ébouriffa délicatement les mèches brunes du garçon et salua poliment l'homme qui se rapprochait d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

\- « docteur Haruno, vous êtes rayonnante » s'exclama l'homme, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « et toi, tu es un idiot, Kankuro ; ce ne sont pas tes compliments qui feront que j'oublierai que tu as mis des idées bizarres dans la tête de ma fille » répliqua la rose, un sourcil arqué  
\- « idées bizarres ? tu traites mes marionnettes d'idées bizarre ? » lança-t-il, le bout du nez plissé

Un doux rire s'échappa du médecin et elle haussa simplement les épaules ; les prunelles d'un beau noisette de la châtain se posèrent un instant sur le brun, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se souvenait de lui, de vagues souvenirs, mais ils étaient bien là ; il avait été blessé, dans l'adolescence, par des membres de l'organisation Akatsuki en tentant de sauver son petit-frère, Gaara. Il n'était plus un adolescent ; une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, une légère barbe sur le menton, des mèches brunes au ton bordélique et quelques traces de maquillage violet sur son visage.

\- « yo, je suis Kankuro ; le frère de Gaara et Temari » se présenta-t-il

Un grand sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il tendit une main vers Tenten ; elle l'observa un court instant et posa son regard neutre sur lui.

\- « ouais, je sais qui tu es » souffla-t-elle, en haussant les épaules

Elle lança un rapide « au revoir » à la rose, lui faisant la promesse de l'appeler très vite et contourna le brun, toujours la main tendue ; la seconde d'après, elle disparaissait de l'autre côté des portes de l'hôpital. Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'agrandit et il pouffa doucement de rire, sous les regards perdus de Sakura et Metal.

\- « eh bien, quelle femme » lâcha-t-il, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches

Sûrement, qu'il était habitué à ce qu'elles se jettent à ses pieds, bafouillent un tas de trucs incompréhensible, les joues roses ; qui ne rêvait pas d'être proche du grand-frère du Kazekage? Il claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la rose et emboîta le pas à Metal, qui s'empressait de rejoindre la châtain, dehors.

Une jolie petite demeure. Elle était là, face à cet amas de pierres et ses prunelles d'un beau noisette ne se détachaient pas de la demeure ; les sourcils froncés, elle se confronta silencieusement au regard pétillant et à l'énorme sourire sur les lèvres de Metal, qui sautillait littéralement sur place, le sac sur son dos.

\- « est-ce que tu aimes ? » s'exclama l'adolescent « j'ai aidé le kazekage à faire un choix, je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait et attends, tu n'as pas encore vu l'inté-.. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » le coupa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien, assistant silencieusement au regard que lançait la châtain au grand brun derrière lui ; Kankuro s'était occupé de lui, lui avait apprit plein de choses et à vrai dire, Metal l'admirait énormément. Et sûrement, qu'au fond, il retrouvait un peu de son père dans cet homme.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du frère du kazekage et il haussa les épaules, déposant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du garçon, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Tenten.

\- « mon frère s'est dit que tu aimerais avoir un chez-toi, au lieu de vivre dans les appartements du kazekage ; comme l'a dit Metal, il l'a aidé à faire son choix » expliqua le brun  
\- « j'aurai très bien pu aller à l'hôtel ou chez l'une de mes amies » répliqua-t-elle  
\- « je n'en doute pas, mais l'hôtel n'est clairement pas la solution sur une longue durée » souffla-t-il  
\- « ce village n'est pas ma maison, konoha est ma maison ; il n'y a pas de longue durée »  
\- « pour l'instant, il y a une longue durée ; konoha n'est plus qu'un amas de ruines »

Les mots du brun lui arrachèrent un frisson ; la tombe parsemée de fleurs de Neji glissa dans son esprit, le terrain d'entraînement de Gaï l'effleura et la demeure en bordel de Lee l'entailla. Le village caché de la feuille n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines, l'endroit où elle avait grandi, où elle était tombée amoureuse de ces deux garçons maladroits n'existait plus ; qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Les précédentes guerres lui avaient arraché tant de choses ; ses parents, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, Neji, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente perdue et Lee, ainsi que Gaï, alors qu'elle apprenait enfin à vivre grâce à eux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et observa le visage peiné de l'adolescent, qui fixait le sol, silencieusement ; il était le portrait de Lee, la même maladresse, le même courage.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ébouriffa délicatement les mèches brunes du garçon, lui adressant un petit sourire tendre.

\- « vas-y, montre-moi le chemin ; j'ai hâte de voir ça de plus près, Metal » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce qui n'eût aucun mal à faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent

Il acquiesça vivement et s'engouffra dans l'allée.

\- « je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai d-.. » commença le brun, doucement  
\- « je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, Sabaku » grogna-t-elle

Silencieusement, sans un regard pour le frère du kazekage, elle emboîta le pas à l'adolescent qui les attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres ; Kankuro observa ce sourire, un instant. Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, il avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire sourire le garçon, mais s'était heurté silencieusement au néant ; mais là, il semblait si heureux que ça lui brisa le cœur. Parce qu'au fond, il s'était attaché à cette bouille d'ange et sûrement qu'il allait le perdre, maintenant.

\- « oye, Kankuro senseï » s'exclama Metal, avec un geste de la main

La douce voix de l'adolescent le tira de ses pensées et il acquiesça, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; les mains dans les poches, il se lança à leurs suites dans l'allée.  
Un doux parfum émanait de la demeure, Tenten n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître les goûts de l'adolescent dans les meubles ; elle esquissa un sourire et le suivit maladroitement, en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles. L'une de ses jambes était encore bien trop fragile pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir constamment. Metal la tira doucement jusqu'à l'une des deux chambres, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « ça, c'est ma chambre » s'exclama-t-il, fièrement

Les sourcils froncés, une pointe de surprise dans les prunelles, elle posa son regard sur le brun ; il perdit très vite son sourire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

\- « 'fin, si tu acceptes ; de toute manière, pour le moment, je reste avec le kazekage, le temps que tu ailles mieux et je me suis dit, qu'après, je pourrai vivre avec toi, enfin.. je ne sais pas.. si tu veux »

Dans un élan délicat, elle passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon et claqua un doux baiser sur sa joue, acquiesçant à ses mots ; elle le comprenait, ils n'avaient jamais vécus ensemble, mais sûrement qu'elle était dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait. Lee l'avait toujours présenté comme un membre très important de leur petite famille ; elle était là aux premiers pas de l'enfant, à sa première chute, à son entrée à l'académie, à ses premières larmes.

\- « cette maison est ta maison » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « j'adorerai que tu viennes vivre ici »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues du garçon et il acquiesça vivement, retrouvant soudainement sa bonne humeur, presque contagieuse ; il attrapa de nouveau la main de la châtain et la tira dans la chambre principale. Un grand lit deux places, une commode, un bureau, une table de chevet ; et deux kunaïs accrochés au-dessus du lit. Les yeux écarquillés, son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses prunelles effleurèrent les deux armes.

\- « je voulais vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi » avoua le garçon « j'ai demandé à la maman de Boruto, l'un des kunaïs de Neji et je l'ai accroché avec celui de papa ; je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir un bout d'eux, avec toi »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières du garçon, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas la main de la femme, près de lui ; les béquilles de la châtain tombèrent soudainement au sol et elle mit un genou à terre, dans un gémissement douloureux. Délicatement, elle attrapa le visage du garçon entre ses mains et esquissa un doux sourire.

\- « merci Metal » lâcha-t-elle, doucement

L'adolescent fondit dans ses bras, silencieusement ; sûrement, que les autres adolescent de son âge se moqueraient, à le voir au bord des larmes, dans les bras d'une femme qui n'était même pas sa mère, mais là, contre elle, il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

\- « il me manque terriblement » souffla le brun, douloureusement « papa me manque, mais je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, tu n'es peut-être pas ma maman, mais.. j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Tenten »

La confession du garçon lui arracha un frisson, elle resserra délicatement sa prise autour de son corps frêle et acquiesça ; au bord des larmes. Ce garçon était tout ce qu'elle avait, à présent ; il était son trésor et elle ferait tout ce qui est possible pour que son sourire ne s'efface jamais.

Quelques heures, plus tard, les deux garçons retournèrent dans les appartements du kazekage et elle se retrouva seule ; toute seule dans cette demeure. Son dos se heurta douloureusement au matelas de la chambre et elle prit une inspiration, épuisée par la journée ; elle n'aimait pas être si faible, elle était l'une des kunoichis du village caché de la feuille et là, elle était bloquée dans cet endroit, gravement blessé. Et elle était seule.

Pendant un instant, elle hésita à prendre le téléphone sur la table de chevet et à joindre Hinata ou Temari, Sakura et Ino ; mais elles avaient toutes une vie, empreint de souffrance, elle aussi. Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le courage de faire face à la belle Hyuuga ; la brune avait perdu son époux dans la bataille, paraît-il qu'il était décédé sous ses yeux, sous les yeux de leurs enfants et Tenten aurait aimé être une bonne amie, prendre soin d'elle, mais elle était incapable de lui faire face pour le moment.

Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aux armes, sur le mur et les battements de son cœur se firent soudainement plus douloureux dans sa cage thoracique ; celle de Neji était parfaitement lisse alors que celle de Lee possédait plusieurs fissures. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et elle ferma les yeux, pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé être l'un de ses shinobis qui suivait parfaitement toutes les règles, qui ne pleurait pas, qui ne s'attachait pas, qui ne souffrait pas ; était-ce possible ? Elle souffrait et elle en avait marre d'avoir si mal ; ça lui coupait le souffle, ça la brûlait, ça la tuait lentement. Ces deux idiots lui manquaient terriblement.

La mort de Neji l'avait paralysée ; mais elle avait survécu, parce que Lee et Gaï avaient prit soin d'elle, ils avaient tous les deux été extrêmement patients, lui avaient redonnés goûts à la vie. Mais là, tout de suite, qui l'aiderait à survivre à la mort de son maître et ce bout d'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, finalement ? Elle aurait dû être capable de prendre soin d'eux, d'empêcher la mort de les prendre ; elle aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement et cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à faire quoi que ce soit ; elles dévalaient ses joues et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Neji Hyuuga n'était plus. Gaï Maito n'était plus. Lee Rock n'était plus. Konoha n'était plus.  
Qui était-elle?


	25. look for the girl with the broken smile

23_ look for the girl with the broken smile

Il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et se glissa dans un bas de jogging gris, serrant un peu plus fortement qu'à l'habituel le nœud à la taille ; il n'avait pas encore repris tous les kilos qu'il avait perdus, sur le champ de bataille. Une brosse à la main, il entreprit de défaire rapidement les nœuds dans ses mèches brunes et se glissa entre les draps défaits du lit ; quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait manqué de prendre la vie de son épouse, perdu dans des atroces souvenirs et par précaution, ils faisaient toutes les deux chambres à part. Un énième bâillement s'échappa de ses lippes, mais au lieu de prendre place dans les bras de Morphée, il tira une paire de fines lunettes de la table de chevet, les glissa sur son visage et attrapa le plateau de shôji qui traînait sur un morceau du lit ; il bougea silencieusement quelques pièces, dans une concentration extrême.

Un bruit de pas le tira de sa partie et les sourcils froncés, il se confronta au visage, à bout de souffle, de son épouse ; elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt du clan Nara et quelques nuances rose sur les joues.

\- « quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet

L'horloge sur sa table de chevet affichait presque trois heures du matin, et même si ça avait très compliqué pour elle, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Temari ne se glisse pas dans la chambre qu'il occupait la nuit ; la première nuit, elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, bercée par la sensation que le fait qu'il était revenu de la guerre n'était qu'un rêve, il était resté près d'elle, toute la nuit, assis sur un vieux fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

\- « j'ai reçu un appel de Gaara » expliqua-t-elle, encore légèrement essoufflée « ils ont retrouvé Miraï, à quelques kilomètres du village »

La pièce que le brun gardait entre ses doigts s'échappa et s'écrasa brutalement sur le plateau.

\- « a-attends, quoi ? » bégaya-t-il, le cœur tremblant  
\- « ils la ramèrent, elle sera là d'ici une heure » ajouta la blonde, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

L'air dans ses poumons céda à une vague de soulagement et il retira ses lunettes, camouflant ses prunelles au bord des larmes avec sa main tremblante ; ils avaient retrouvé Miraï, cette petite fille qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur, la fille de son maître, ce second père qu'il avait eu. Il prit une inspiration maladroitement et se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- « habille-toi » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix douce « nous allons à l'hôpital, hors de question qu'elle reste seule une seconde de plus »

Le brun acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et repoussa le plateau de shôji ; Temari disparu dans le corridor et il s'empressa d'attraper quelques vêtements, les mains tremblantes. S'en était dingue, la façon dont l'adolescente qui haïssait tout le monde était devenue une femme aimante ; s'en était dingue, la façon dont il tombait amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres.

Quelques éclats de voix s'échappaient de la cuisine, il s'engouffra dans la pièce, rattachant correctement ses mèches brunes en un catogan bordélique et fronça les sourcils, en découvrant sa mère sur une chaise, un café dans les mains ; la brune lui adressa un petit sourire et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, elle se rapprocha de lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, fouillant au plus profond de son âme. Elle ne dit rien, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lui tendre un doux sourire.

\- « tu es beau » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « s'en est presque vexant que tu ressembles tant à ton père »  
\- « moi, j'aime bien » lâcha la voix de Temari, dans le dos de sa mère, une tasse de café à la main

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yoshino et lança un clin d'œil à la blonde, lui arrachant quelques rougissements adorables ; Temari fourra la tasse fumante dans les mains de son époux et réajusta correctement la veste qu'il portait.

\- « bois ce café » ordonna-t-elle « ta mère gardera les enfants, le temps que nous allons là-bas »  
\- « d'accord, merci Temari » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle doux

Elle se confronta un instant au regard d'un bel ébène du stratège et les nuances roses sur ses joues ne firent que s'accroître ; elle se racla doucement la gorge et acquiesça, disparaissant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Le brun avala quelques gorgées du café et posa un regard sur sa mère, qui l'observait silencieusement, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

\- « tu l'embrasseras de ma part, hein ? » dit-elle, doucement « je me suis attachée à cette fille, au fil du temps »  
\- « je lui dirai, maman, promis » répondit-il, en déposant la tasse vide dans l'évier

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha et Temari revint vers eux, une veste sur les épaules.

\- « les enfants dorment tous, j'aurai aimé au moins le dire à Shikadai mais il dort profondément » expliqua-t-elle « merci encore Yoshino, fais comme chez-toi, tu as l'habitude »

La brune acquiesça doucement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et salua les deux adultes, alors qu'ils disparaissaient de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée ; Shikamaru coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert.

\- « donne-moi ça » souffla la blonde, en se mettant sur sa droite

Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, elle attrapa la cigarette entre ses doigts, tira une taffe ou deux et la jeta sur le sol, l'écrasant avec la semelle de sa chaussure ; sous le regard surpris de son époux.

\- « tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu fumes cinq fois plus qu'avant ? » lança-t-elle, un sourcil arqué « tu m'as donné trois enfants, hors de question que tu crèves d'un cancer mon gars »

Pendant un instant, le brun hésita à rire ; le rire était là, au bord de ses lèvres, mais il ne s'échappait pas. Un sourire sincère se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il acquiesça, il attrapa doucement l'une des mains de la blonde dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite, sur le chemin de l'hôpital ; elle remercia le col de sa veste et l'obscurité de la nuit qui cachaient les rougeurs sur ses joues.

L'amer parfum de désinfectant dans la salle d'attente lui arracha une légère grimace et ils s'engouffrèrent doucement dans la pièce, main dans la main ; Ino, Saï et Karui traînaient dans un coin, sur des chaises. La rousse se hissa maladroitement sur ses pieds, en les remarquant et fondit dans les bras du brun, sous les regards surpris des autres ; personne n'était au courant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, d'une certaine manière. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il resserra doucement sa prise autour de la silhouette de la rousse et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

\- « je suis venue dès que j'ai su, je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi, pour Ino et.. pour lui » souffla-t-elle, doucement, contre son torse  
\- « merci d'être là, Karui ; ça compte beaucoup pour nous » dit-il, d'une voix tendre « comment se porte Chôchô ? »

Karui se tira doucement de l'étreinte et esquissa un sourire, maladroit ; depuis qu'elle avait failli perdre la vie, en se jetant du haut d'un immeuble, elle s'était rapprochée de sa fille. Sûrement qu'une partie d'elle l'avait délaissé, après la mort de Chôji ; elle souffrait tellement, à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait éloigné la seule chose qui la raccrochait à lui, en plus de ses souvenirs. Et elle regrettait.

\- « bien, elle a hâte de faire la rencontre de Mitsuha et Shikae ; comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « très bien, ils grandissent vite » répondit-il « je suis vraiment content que tu sois là »

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis ; Karui récupéra sa place et le brun attrapa doucement une chaise dans un coin, s'installant doucement près de son épouse, qui discutait avec Ino. Les deux blondes s'entendaient bien et ça, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir au fond ; parce que la douce Yamanaka était un membre de sa famille, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- « elle est arrivé, il y a peu » expliqua Saï, calmement « les médecins s'occupent de faire l'état de ses blessures »  
\- « je suis tellement rassurée » souffla la sœur du kazekage, dans un soupir soulagé « est-ce qu'elle était seule ? »

Le visage de Kurenaï se glissa dans l'esprit du brun et il posa son regard brun dans celui bleuté de sa meilleure amie ; ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils avaient grandi tous les deux, avaient assisté à l'amour naissant entre Asuma et Kurenaï ; avaient prit soin de la brune, à la perte de leur maître. La pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles bleues de la blonde lui fit comprendre que le nom de Kurenaï était encore sur la liste des portés disparus.

\- « ça ira » lâcha Karui, une pointe de maladresse dans la gorge « ça ira, nous sommes ensemble ; nous prendrons soin d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive »

Les mots de la rousse arrachèrent un doux sourire à Saï et il acquiesça, attrapant la main de son épouse dans la sienne ; tout irait bien, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, tous ensemble. Un bruit de pas s'éleva dans le dos du stratège et doucement, il tourna la tête vers le brun qui s'approchait maladroitement d'eux ; il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le jeune Sarutobi, le petit-fils du troisième hokage, malgré la légère barbe qui recouvrait son visage, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, et le bordel dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « Konohamaru » lâcha la sœur du kazekage, dans un souffle

La blonde se hissa doucement sur ses pieds et tira le brun dans une étreinte douce, il ne dit rien et passa doucement un bras du corps de la femme ; puis, il salua poliment l'époux de celle-ci. Bien sûr, il avait entendu qu'il était revenu quelques mois en arrière, mais avait été incapable de lui faire face ; Shikamaru se hissa à son tour sur ses pieds et d'un commun accord, les deux bruns se tirèrent hors de l'hôpital.

Une cigarette coincée au bord des lèvres, le stratège observa un instant l'immensité du ciel noirci. Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il le jeune Sarutobi ? Il se souvenait de ce gamin un peu idiot qui suivait partout un blondinet dans leur enfance, de ce garçon empli de courage dans leur adolescence et de ce jeune homme qui avait prit en charge l'équipe composé de Boruto, Sarada et Mitsuki, dans l'âge adulte. Le brun ressemblait un peu plus à son oncle, Asuma, avec cette légère barbe.

\- « je suis content que tu sois là » souffla finalement le jeune adulte « elle aura besoin de toi »  
\- « et de toi » ajouta le brun, en tirant une taffe « tu es son cousin et sûrement sa dernière famille »

Au fond, Konohamaru savait que le brun n'avait pas tort ; la majorité des shinobis du clan Sarutobi était resté au village et s'était battu, courageusement. Et il aurait aimé faire la même chose, mais à l'instant où il avait voulu rejoindre le combat, Tsunade lui avait interdit. Certains étaient morts, pendant qu'il prenait la fuite, comme un lâche.

\- « je me suis enfui » avoua-t-il, dans une inspiration maladroite et honteuse « elle s'est battue et j'ai pris la fuite »  
\- « tu as eu raison de le faire, Konohamaru » lâcha le stratège, d'une voix calme « tu as fait le bon choix, tout le monde aurait dû prendre la fuite ; à l'instant où.. où il est tombé, nous aurions dû prendre la fuite »

Le visage du blond se glissa dans son esprit et il tira une énième taffe, silencieusement ; oui, à cet instant, il s'en rendait compte, ils auraient dû tous prendre la fuite, ce jour-là. Ils auraient dû trouvés les autres villages, entamés une nouvelle guerre en tant qu'alliance et non pas en tant que shinobi du village caché de la feuille ; ils avaient couru droit vers la mort.

\- « c'est bien que tu sois en vie » déclara le jeune Sarutobi « j'aurais aimé te rendre visite, mais je.. j-je me cachais ; le décès de Naruto m'a affecté bien plus que ce que j'aurai pensé et je n'étais pas capable de vivre tous les jours avec cette souffrance, je me suis caché des autres » douloureusement, il prit une inspiration « j'ai essayé de prendre soin de Boruto, Himawari et Hinata, mais.. ça fait mal ; il est partout, constamment »

Des larmes perlaient au coin des paupières du jeune adulte ; Shikamaru écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sur le sol et délicatement, avec une certaine maladresse, il déposa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du garçon. Sûrement que le blond, orphelin, ne s'était jamais douté que sa disparition ferait mal à tant de gens.

\- « je suis vraiment heureux que Miraï soit en vie » avoua-t-il, dans un reniflement indiscret  
\- « je sais, Konohamaru » lâcha le brun, doucement

Lui aussi, il était terriblement heureux que la brune soit en vie ; bien trop de personnes avaient perdus la vie dans cette fichue bataille, il était temps que ça cesse, que les survivants aient le droit à un peu de bonheur.

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique prenaient un ton douloureux, à chaque pas qu'il faisait ; ils avaient décidé de se rendre tous ensemble à la chambre de la demoiselle et le brun était le dernier de la file, peut-être même le plus angoissé soudainement. Bien sûr, il était heureux, vraiment, mais était-il prêt à lui faire face ?

Dans une dernière inspiration empreint de courage, il passa le pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches ; à peine eut-il posé son regard dans la pièce, qu'un corps s'écrasa maladroit contre le sien. Il fit attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et fronça les sourcils, lorsque quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent dans son cou ; elle était là, contre lui et elle pleurait. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de son corps frêle et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui ; oui, il était heureux qu'elle soit là.

\- « pardon » lâcha-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard « je m'étais promis de ne pas fondre en larmes, mais.. je t'ai vu et.. je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, Shikamaru ; j'étais effrayé à l'idée que tu sois.. »  
\- « je suis là, Miraï » la coupa-t-il, doucement « je suis là et tu m'écrases, mais ça va, je suis là »

La brune s'éloigna doucement de lui et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ses prunelles pourpres s'accrochèrent à la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de l'homme ; du bout des doigts, elle effleura la plaie et retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

\- « ils ne t'ont pas épargné, toi aussi » lâcha-t-elle, douloureusement

Doucement, le brun attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur le dos de celle-ci.

\- « tu es là, c'est l'essentiel » répliqua-t-il, d'une voix douce

Les autres personnes, dans la pièce, assistaient silencieusement à l'échange ; ils connaissaient tous ce lien indescriptible qui les reliait, l'un à l'autre. Shikamaru avait été présent pour elle, bien avant sa naissance et il avait été celui qui avait fait face, impuissant, au décès de son maître, dans ses bras.

Sous le regard autoritaire de la douce Yamanaka, Miraï retrouva sa place sous les draps défaits du lit d'hôpital ; et entreprit, douloureusement, de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, à l'instant où elle s'était retrouvé dans le village caché de la feuille, avec tous ces hommes qui se battaient courageusement au nom du hokage décédé.

\- « j'ai croisé Mitsuki dans le village, il secourait des enfants ; c'est lui qui m'a apprit le décès du hokage » raconta-t-elle, une pointe de souffrance dans la cage thoracique « tout ce que je voulais, c'était protéger le roi, comme mon père l'avait fait et maman refusait de s'en aller ; à un moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés pris au piège »

Les prunelles pourpres de la jeune femme se posèrent dans le regard d'un bel ébène de Shikamaru et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes, maladroitement ; il lui intima silencieusement de dire la suite.

\- « j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, Shikamaru, je te le jure, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et maman.. elle.. » elle prit une inspiration, douloureusement « je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'ils avaient déjà tués des shinobis et maman ; j'ai pris la fuite »

Quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues ; dans un geste tendre, Karui et Ino encerclèrent la jeune femme et la tirèrent dans une douce étreinte.

\- « je me suis retrouvé dans un village voisin et j'ai rencontré d'autres gens, des villageois qui se cachaient de ses montres ; nous avons survécu ensemble » continua-t-elle, doucement « j'étais à la chasse lorsque je suis tombé sur les shinobis de Suna qui nettoyaient la zone, ils m'ont emmenés ici avec les autres »

Les deux femmes resserèrent doucement leurs prises autour de la silhouette fragile de la jeune femme et Ino tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire ses larmes ; elle souffrait terriblement, dans sa cage thoracique. Kurenaï avait offert son existence entière, sa vie, pour la survie de sa petite fille, le fruit d'une nuit empreint d'amour, auprès d'Asuma ; douloureusement, Shikamaru prit une inspiration.  
Combien de vies aimées, ces monstres avaient-ils pris, bon sang?


	26. flashlight

24_ flashlight [bonus]

Le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion s'éleva dans les rues du village caché de la feuille et soudainement, l'air lui manqua ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent le spectacle et un haut de cœur la prit, douloureusement, dans les tripes. Un massacre. Dans un bond agile mais tremblant, elle déchira la tunique brune qu'elle portait et se glissa dans une de ses tenues de shinobis, qui traînaient dans le fond de son placard ; elle s'échappa par la fenêtre de l'appartement et s'élança dans les murs, le cœur tremblant dans sa cage thoracique.

Une rivière pourpre effaçait toutes les traces de bonheur des rues, quelques corps inertes dans les décombres et elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que cette fois-ci, que par rapport à la quatrième grande guerre, se serait différent. L'air siffla dans son dos et elle esquiva tant bien que mal le kunaï, qui effleura superficiellement sa joue ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se jeta dos à un mur, alors qu'un rire s'élevait dans la rue.

\- « sors de là, ma beauté » entendit-elle « j'ai un faible pour les brunes, en plus »

Un frisson la prit, à l'intonation de la voix ; ce n'était certainement pas l'un des villageois. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait d'elle, lentement, et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en se rendant compte qu'elle était dans une impasse ; son corps tremblait littéralement et elle ferma les yeux, un instant. Des souvenirs la frappèrent, elle se revoyait dans les rues du village, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; elle se revoyait rire aux côtés de ses camarades, rire aux côtés de tous ces jeunes qui peuplaient cet endroit. Elle s'était peut-être absentée des années et des années d'ici, mais cet endroit restait sa maison ; une larme roula sur sa joue et à l'instant où le bruit de pas cessa tout près d'elle, elle prit une inspiration, acceptant douloureusement la fin.  
Mais rien ne vint.  
Rien, à part cette caresse tendre sur sa joue.

\- « tout va bien Shizune, je suis là maintenant » souffla doucement une voix féminine

Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se jeta au cou de la femme et fondit en larmes ; elles restèrent ainsi, un court instant, dans les décombres du village qu'elles chérissaient toutes les deux. Shizune se tira finalement de l'étreinte et sécha ses larmes, d'un revers de manche maladroit ; son maître, son amie, sa seule famille, se tenait devant elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Que serait-elle devenue si Tsunade Senju ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile, un jour?

La dite Tsunade ébouriffa doucement les mèches brunes de la jeune femme et acquiesça, silencieusement ; son sourire s'effaça et un air grave se cala dans les traits de son visage.

\- « est-ce que tu as croisé quelqu'un, sur le chemin ? » demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « Kakashi ? Ou Naruto ? »  
\- « non, personne ; il n'y avait personne » souffla la brune, à bout de souffle

Personne, à part ces corps ; ses prunelles brunes se posèrent un instant sur la silhouette du cinquième hokage. Le tissu de sa tunique au ton vert semblait usagé, couvert à certains endroits de tâches brunes ; peut-être du sang, elle n'en savait rien. Et cet éclat d'inquiétude dans les iris de la femme ne fit qu'accroître cette boule dans ses entrailles.

\- « quelque chose cloche » souffla finalement le cinquième hokage « je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Naruto n'est pas encore intervenu ? »  
\- « qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés  
\- « ça » lâcha-t-elle, en pointant du doigt l'horizon

Sans un mot et d'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt ; une étrange barrière au teint violet se dressait sur une partie du village et Shizune n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que, oui, ce n'était pas le blond qui l'avait dressé, ce violet, ce n'était pas lui. Elle prit un instant pour effleurer le reste du village, du bout du regard, de la fumée s'échappait de la majorité des coins et les décombres déchiraient l'image si douce qu'elle avait de cet endroit ; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle haïssait ça, cette peur dans ses entrailles, cette inquiétude et cette petite voix qui lui hurlait de prendre la fuite.

\- « les blessés ont besoin de nous, je n'ai trouvé personne, moi non plus ; je pense que tous les shinobis et villageois sont concentrés de l'autre côté du village » continua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, des ennemis rôdent dans tous les coins et la priorité sont les blessés »  
\- « bien, maître Tsunade » lâcha la brune, en acquiesçant aux mots de son aîné

Les ténèbres semblaient sur le point de prendre possession du village ; étrangement, elles n'eurent aucun mal à se rendre de l'autre côté du village, un sorte de calme avant la tempête. Lorsqu'elles foulèrent, de leurs semelles, la terre à la teinte anormalement pourpre près du bâtiment officiel de l'hokage, quelque chose dans l'air arracha un frisson à la cinquième hokage ; d'un geste de la main, elle intima silencieusement à la brune de ne faire aucun bruit et ouvrit la marche. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment, ce bâtiment qu'elles connaissaient par cœur, ce bâtiment hanté par tant de bons souvenirs ; Tsunade ne disait rien, elle marchait à un rythme rapide, les traits marqués par l'épuisement et l'inquiétude.

Et son cœur tremblant, dans sa cage thoracique, rata un battement à l'instant où ses prunelles d'un beau noisette effleurèrent les bouts de verres sur le sol du bureau du hokage ; les sourcils froncés, à bout de souffle, elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais un gémissement la coupa. D'une démarche agile, elle se tira jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, là où des gémissements empreint de souffrance se répercutaient aux murs ; un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Shizune lorsqu'elle fit face à la scène. Bercée dans une mare de sang, Shiho, l'une des kunoichis de l'équipe d'analyse cryptographique du village, tentait tant bien que mal de prendre quelques inspirations, au pas de la mort.

\- « mon dieu, Shiho » s'exclama la brune, dans un souffle saccadé « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dans un bond agile, Tsunade se hissa près d'elle, un genou au sol et plaqua ses mains délicatement contre l'abdomen de la femme ; un halo à la teinte émeraude se forma. La pièce était en bordel, presque en morceau, les meubles avaient été renversés sur le sol et des tâches pourpres souillaient les murs ; la blonde mit un peu plus de force dans son jutsu médical.

\- « i-ils.. » bégaya douloureusement Shiho « ils ont a-attaqués le bâtiment.. »  
\- « ils ? qui ? de quel village sont-ils ? » demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés  
\- « j-je ne sais pas » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle agonisant

Elle semblait dans un sale état et les traits tirés du cinquième hokage ne disaient rien de bon ; dans un geste doux, Shizune attrapa l'une des mains de la blessée.

\- « comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? quel était le signe sur leurs bandeaux ? » s'exclama la cinquantenaire  
\- « ils.. i-ils n'avaient pas de bandeaux.. » dit-elle, difficilement  
\- « q-quoi ? » lâcha Shizune, une pointe de surprise dans la gorge

Sûrement que d'une certaine façon, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça ; quelques années en arrière, lors de la quatrième grande guerre, les villages avaient formés une alliance, installant une paix entre les shinobis. Elle resserra doucement sa prise, autour de la main de la femme et lutta tant bien que mal contre les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait été l'élève de l'un des ninjas légendaires, il ne restait que quelques minutes à Shiho.

\- « où est le septième hokage, Shiho ? » demanda la blonde, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la gorge « où est Naruto ? »

Avec une certaine maladresse, étouffant un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, Shiho déposa son autre main, couverte de sang, sur les mains du cinquième hokage, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui offrir quelques instants de plus ; leurs regards se connectèrent une seconde, une demi-seconde, mais ça suffit amplement à Tsunade. Les sourcils froncés, elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, se persuadant doucement du contraire ; parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas?

\- « i-il.. » commença la blonde, gravement blessée « le s-septième hokage.. il est m-mort »

Le sourire idiot du blondinet se heurta brutalement à son esprit et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes, elle se souvenait si bien de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon à l'allure bien trop idiote pour qu'elle le prenne au sérieux, elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il avait hurlé à l'univers entier qu'il deviendrait le prochain hokage et elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son rêve s'était réalisé. Il avait revêtu la tunique que son père avait revêtu avant lui et fièrement, il s'était dressé face aux villageois, armé de son plus beau sourire ; l'orphelin avait gagné la reconnaissance de tant de gens, il avait gagné l'amour et l'admiration de tous.

Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, douloureusement, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de prendre la fuite sur ses joues et déposa ses prunelles d'un beau bleu sur le visage de la femme, au sol ; et ça lui fit terriblement mal lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Shiho n'avait jamais réellement été une amie proche, mais elle avait été présente, pour elle, pour le village, pour les hokage's suivants ; douloureusement, elle déposa sa main sur le visage de la kunoichi et referma délicatement ses paupières.

Elles restèrent là, à genoux sur le sol presque pourpre, silencieusement, quelques minutes ; Shizune ne parvenait pas à rompre le contact de ses prunelles sur le corps couvert de sang de la blonde. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient gagné la paix, des années en arrière, au prix de lourds sacrifies ; ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas recommencé, encore une fois. Douloureusement, elle lâcha la main soudainement si froide de Shiho et prit une inspiration ; la guerre était constamment accompagnée de pertes et elle détestait ça, elle détestait ça, si fort. Sans un mot, elle tendit une main maladroite au cinquième hokage.

\- « maître Tsunade, ils nous attendent » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce, mais empreint d'une terrible souffrance, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'être forte « les blessés ont besoin de nous, trouvons Sakura et battons-nous »

Les prunelles d'un beau bleu de la cinquantenaire se confrontèrent aux siennes, silencieusement ; le bruit de leurs respirations se répercutait aux murs, enveloppés par le son assourdissant des explosions. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et doucement, elle attrapa la main que lui tendait la brune, se hissant sur ses deux pieds ; sûrement qu'elle avait raison, que les autres les attendaient, quelque part, dans les ruines du village caché de la feuille.

\- « je suis sûr que Naruto va bien » ajouta la brune, maladroitement « c'est Naruto, c'est un battant, vous le savez »  
\- « je l'espère, Shizune » lâcha le cinquième hokage dans un murmure douloureux « parce que je ne peux pas le perdre, pas lui »

Elle connaissait ce lien qui unissait les deux blonds ; Tsunade, avec un peu de temps, avait trouvé en lui un fils, un shinobi puissant et le souvenir de Jiraiya, cet homme au ton idiot dont elle était tombée amoureuse même si elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu être heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

Le bruit d'une explosion s'éleva, un peu plus près que la précédente et d'un commun accord, elles se tirèrent dans les couloirs. Les rues semblaient encore plus ravagées et Shizune esquiva tant bien que mal le morceau d'un bâtiment qui fonçait droit sur elle ; ses iris d'un beau brun s'accrochèrent un instant au ciel et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de la barrière. Tsunade écrasa son poing contre un mur, étouffant un grognement entre ses lèvres ; la situation lui échappait totalement, Konoha n'avait jamais semblé si sur le point de disparaître.

Deux hommes masqués apparurent soudainement, sous leurs yeux et dans un hoquet effrayé, Shizune fit un pas en arrière ; ces hommes portaient peut-être les masques des anbus, mais rien ne disait qu'ils en faisaient réellement partis. Les sourcils froncés, Tsunade jaugea un instant les deux nouveaux venus ; l'un d'eux ne possédait pas ce fameux tatouage sur l'épaule et elle entreprit de tirer la brune derrière elle, méfiante.

\- « cinquième hokage » souffla l'un des hommes, dans un soupir presque soulagé  
\- « qui êtes-vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés

Celui a la tignasse brune, sans tatouage sur l'épaule, arracha le masque qui camouflait son visage et mit un genou à terre, face au cinquième hokage ; il ne faisait pas parti des anbus, mais lorsque la guerre avait explosée, lorsque ces hommes s'en étaient prit à la population du village, il avait revêtu l'uniforme et s'était jeté dans la bataille, une pointe de courage dans les entrailles.

\- « toi » lâcha la blonde, dans un souffle « Konohamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue ? »  
\- « j'ai pris la décision de rejoindre temporairement les Anbus, excusez-m-.. » commença le concerné  
\- « cinquième hokage, la situation est critique ; nous avons besoin de vous, le village a besoin de vous » le coupa le deuxième homme, à la tignasse rousse

Les sourcils froncés, Tsunade intima silencieusement au shinobi de lui en dire un peu plus ; une pointe de souffrance se refléta dans les prunelles bleutés du jeune Sarutobi et elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre, à cet instant, à quel point la situation était critique.

\- « vous êtes à présent le hokage du village caché de la feuille, le poste est à vous, de nouveau » ajouta-t-il, sévèrement, droit comme un pic  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? où est Naruto ? et ça devrait être Kakashi Hatake, le hokage, dans ce cas » lâcha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, une pointe de souffrance dans les entrailles  
\- « le sixième et le septième du nom, Kakashi Hatake et Naruto Uzumaki, sont tous les deux décédés, dans la bataille ; le poste est à vous » annonça-t-il, d'une voix neutre

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Shizune, elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les larmes qui dévalaient si soudainement ses joues pâles, mais n'y parvint pas ; comment était-ce possible ? A cet instant, elle espérait que tout soit ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- « la majorité des villageois ont été évacués, aux portes du village ; ils se rendent au village caché du Sable, avec en tête Temari Nara, la sœur du kazekage » continua l'anbu « les hommes se battent enco-.. »  
\- « Sakura Uchiha » le coupa-t-elle, les poings serrés « où est Sakura Uchiha et sa fille ? et Hinata Uzumaki ? les enfants du septième du nom ? où sont-ils ? ils sont votre priorité, retrouvez-les »

Une telle colère émanait du cinquième hokage ; Konohamaru baissa les yeux, il comprenait ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé, près des autres shinobis, et que son regard s'était accroché malgré lui au corps inerte du septième hokage, au sol, noyé dans une rivière pourpre ; il avait senti les brisures dans sa cage thoracique, les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, silencieusement, avant qu'une colère sans nom ne prenne possession de ses entrailles.

\- « Sakura et Sakura Uchiha, ainsi que Hinata, Boruto et Himawari Uzumaki sont avec les villageois ; Sasuke Uchiha a pris les commandements de la situation et a donné l'ordre aux hommes de mettre les femmes et les enfants aux portes du village, même les kunoichis » déclara le rouquin, sous son masque

Une légère once de soulagement se glissa dans les tripes de la blonde, un soupir passa le cap de ses lèvres et elle retint tant bien que mal un sourire, au coin de ses lèvres, malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; le blondinet avait bien fait de se battre corps et âme pour le survivant du clan Uchiha, peut-être celui-ci ferait-il un bon hokage, lorsque tout ça serait terminé.

Ses prunelles d'un beau bleu s'accrochèrent un court instant aux visages des hokage's, gravés dans la pierre ; de grands hommes étaient nés dans ce village et de grands hommes avaient péris sur ce sol.

Pendant un instant, elle observa les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son élève, devenue une femme ; elle se souvenait bien de l'instant où elle avait décidée de suivre la voie de son coéquipier Jiraiya et de transmettre son savoir, elle était tombée nez à nez avec cette petite brune, timide mais incroyablement forte, intérieurement. Dans un geste tendre, elle déposa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la femme et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- « écoute-moi, Shizune » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix douce, au bout de quelques minutes « ceci est le dernier ordre de ton hokage, d'accord ? »  
\- « Tsunade ? » murmura la brune, dans un sanglot, le cœur tremblant dans la cage thoracique  
\- « vis ta vie, comme bon te semble ; tu es qui tu es, n'ai pas peur du jugement des autres, n'ai pas peur de l'amour, n'ai pas peur de la mort » continua la blonde « tu es exceptionnel, ne l'oublie jamais ; et tu diras à ma petite Sakura que je suis terriblement fière d'elle, dis-lui de transmettre ses connaissances à quelqu'un en qui elle aura foi, peu importe ses faiblesses, peu importe ses forces, dis-lui de faire un choix avec son cœur »

Et elle fit volte-face, sans un mot de plus.

\- « maître Tsunade ? » appela la brune, une pointe de désespoir dans la gorge  
\- « Konohamaru Sarutobi » s'exclama le cinquième hokage, d'une voix forte « je t'offre une place dans les rangs des anbus et ton nouveau poste prend effet maintenant ; voici ta mission : protège Shizune quoi qu'il en coûte et emmène-là auprès du kazekage, il prendra soin de vous, je n'en doute pas »

Les lèvres du brun tremblèrent, un instant, alors qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas être faible ; il prit une inspiration, douloureusement et acquiesça, malgré les plaintes de la brune, en arrière, qui refusait.

\- « hors de question, je ne pars pas, Tsunade » s'écria la brune, les poings serrés, les joues ravagés par les larmes « je reste à vos côtés et je me bats, je suis votre élève ; vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je vous l'interdis »  
\- « anbu Sarutobi, emmenez-la, maintenant » ordonna-t-elle, le visage neutre  
\- « n-non » bégaya la concerné, derrière elle « ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie »  
\- « prends soin de toi, Konohamaru ; ton grand-père serait fier, j'en suis sûr » ajouta la blonde, doucement

Konohamaru acquiesça, douloureusement et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, camouflant son visage sous le masque d'anbu ; d'une démarche droite, il se rapprocha de la brune et la souleva, tel un sac de pommes de terre, il la jeta sur son épaule et dans un bond agile, s'éloigna des atrocités. Les cris de la brune résonnèrent de longues minutes dans les ruines du village ; Tsunade, le cinquième hokage, essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit les larmes sur ses joues et intima silencieusement à l'anbu de l'emmener aux blessés, aux hommes qui attendaient ses ordres. La volonté du feu était encore là, quelque part.


	27. it's the very first breath

25_ it's the very first breath

S'en était presque ironique ; le mauvais temps ravageait les rues du village caché du sable. Un torrent de larmes ne cessait de s'abattre sur le sol, depuis quelques heures, comme si le ciel lui-même pleurait une perte douloureuse ; ses vêtements ébène collaient maladroitement contre sa peau au teint légèrement hâlée et il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les mots du kazekage, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être un appui. Tant de personnes étaient présentes, des shinobis et des civils ; il observa la foule dense, en pleurs, sans un mot.

Une main délicate se glissa dans la sienne et dans une inspiration empreint de courage, il plongea ses prunelles d'un beau jais dans les iris émeraude de son épouse. Elle était là, près de lui, silencieuse et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette souffrance dans le fond de ses yeux ; bien sûr qu'elle souffrait. Dans un élan doux, il effleura le front de la blonde du bout des lèvres et se concentra sur les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche du kazekage.  
Gaara se tenait là, droit, sur une estrade ; il souffrait, lui aussi, sûrement terriblement, mais endossait silencieusement le rôle de chef. Le rouquin attrapa délicatement une rose d'un magnifique blanc entre ses doigts et la déposa au pied d'une dalle de marbre.

\- « je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être l'un de ses proches » dit-il, d'une voix forte « à mes yeux, elle était ce bout de femme auquel mon beau-frère tenait particulièrement, l'épouse d'un homme mort au combat, en héros ; je n'avais échangé que peu de mots avec elle, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadé » il prit une inspiration et fit face à la foule, les mains liées dans son dos « Kurenaï Yûhi était une kunoichi incroyable et une mère aimante ; elle n'était pas l'un des villageois de mon village, mais elle aura, pour l'éternité, une place particulière ici »

Une par une, toutes les personnes présentes s'avancèrent, imitant l'acte précédant du kazekage ; une nappe de roses blanches s'étalait au pied du marbre. D'une démarche maladroite, le brun se hissa face à ces lettres qui dansaient dans la pierre ; l'image de ce bout de femme qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance s'enfonça dans son esprit, lui arrachant quelques battements douloureux dans la cage thoracique. Asuma, cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un second père, avait aimé cette femme, profondément, au point qu'un enfant, un petit être fragile, était né de cette étreinte hasardeuse ; ses prunelles brunes se posèrent silencieusement sur la silhouette tremblante de ce trésor devenue une magnifique femme. Et dire, qu'il avait été la première personne à la prendre dans ses bras, quelques heures après sa naissance ; ce souvenir lui arracha un doux sourire à l'allure triste et il déposa silencieusement la rose qu'il tenait sur les autres. Elles s'embrasaient les unes aux autres, se confrontant à la laideur d'un univers impitoyable.

Le crissement d'une porte le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres, les mains dans les poches de ce pantalon au ton ébène ; une tasse fumante de café se glissa sous son nez et il l'attrapa doucement, lâchant un bref « merci » à son épouse, alors qu'il portait le liquide chaud à ses lèvres. La cérémonie était terminée, depuis une bonne heure, mais Gaara avait demandé à certains villageois de l'ancien village caché de la feuille qu'ils soient là, dans les appartements du kazekage.

Une paire d'iris nacrés se glissèrent dans les siennes et il eut à peine le temps de mettre la tasse en lieu sûr, avant qu'une tignasse brune se jette sur ses jambes ; elle se hissa, sans une once de difficulté, sur les genoux de l'homme et se serra doucement contre son torse chaleureux. Sous l'œil attendri de son épouse, Shikamaru resserra doucement sa prise autour du corps frêle de la jeune Uzumaki et esquissa un sourire ; sûrement que tout ça ne lui apportait pas de bons souvenirs, sûrement que ça lui faisait mal, là, quelque part. Hinata s'approcha d'une démarche douce, la silhouette de son fils lui emboîtant le pas, et les salua poliment ; un fin sourire traînait au coin de ses lèvres et le brun aurait presque pu y croire, si cette fêlure n'avait pas élu domicile dans le fond de ses prunelles blanches.

\- « c'est bon de te voir, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton doux « tu as meilleure mine, que la dernière fois »  
\- « c'est long, mais je vais un peu mieux » avoua-t-il « je suis content de te voir.. 'fin, de vous voir »

Son regard effleura une demi-seconde la tignasse sombre de l'enfant, chaleureusement, enfouit dans le tissu de sa tunique brune, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; l'once de bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant se mêlait douloureusement à la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher. Un tas de questions dans un coin de sa tête ; comment Himawari, vivait-elle le décès de son père ? Dans un élan délicat, il effleura la joue de l'enfant du bout du doigt.

\- « Himawari » lâcha la grande brune, une moue sévère au coin des lèvres « tu n'es plus un bébé et tu le sais, demandes avant de prendre quelqu'un dans tes bras ; ta jolie petite bouille ne t'ouvrira pas toutes les portes »  
\- « oncle Shikamaru préfère quand je lui saute dessus, hein, c'est vrai ? » lança la concernée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Et pendant un instant, le brun se perdit dans la contemplation du sourire de l'enfant ce sourire qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, ce sourire qui lui manquait constamment. Mais là, tout de suite, il se rendit compte que, quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto était là, quelque part, dans les regards, les sourires, les rires, de ces enfants, de ces villageois qu'il avait protégé jusqu'à la fin, de toutes ces personnes que le blondinet orphelin avait marqué, et dieu qu'il en avait marqué un tas.

Les lèvres fines de Temari effleurèrent la joue de la veuve et qu'elle caressa tendrement le sommet du crâne de l'enfant les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochés après la fuite du village, elles avaient trouvées l'une en l'autre une épaule plus que forte. Hinata n'avait jamais douté que le brun reviendrait, qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout et Temari n'avait jamais sombré face à la détresse de la brune, en manque de son époux, hantée par ces sourires.

\- « est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? » demanda la voix délicate de la brune  
\- « Gaara ne m'a rien dit, à part qu'il souhaitait que l'on soit tous là, à son retour je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je suis désolée » expliqua la sœur du kazekage

Elle-même avait été surprise de la demande de son jeune frère, mais pourtant, ils étaient tous là. Konohamaru prenait soin de Miraï dans un coin de la pièce, assise près de Yoshino, la mère du stratège ne quittait pas la jeune femme, elle lui avait même offert un toit dès qu'elle avait quitté les draps blancs de l'hôpital, elle prenait soin d'elle, comme si elle était sa propre progéniture. Tenten souriait doucement à Metal, qui faisait le pitre l'adolescent semblait prêt à tout pour faire sourire la châtain. Ino, Saï et Karui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce la dernière reprenait doucement des forces et se mêlait à ceux qui avaient pris soin de son défunt époux dans sa jeunesse.

Une tignasse rose se tira dans la pièce et tapa doucement dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce pour une fois, elle ne portait pas cette blouse blanche de l'hôpital, mais une simple tunique au ton rosé et un pantalon brun.

\- « le kazekage aimerait que nous passions dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est une simple salle pour les réunions prenez les places que vous souhaitez, il sera là d'une seconde à l'autre » déclara-t-elle

Doucement, ils se hissèrent, les uns après les autres, sur leurs pieds et s'enfoncèrent dans la pièce, en question d'une grande taille, une table au milieu et une vingtaine de chaises. Temari et Shikamaru connaissaient cette pièce, ils avaient toujours des places très rapprochés des personnes hauts placés l'une était la sœur aînée du chef du village et l'autre avait été l'assistant du hokage.

\- « attends » souffla la rose, à l'intention de la douce Hyuuga « je ne connais pas exactement toutes les raisons de cette réunion, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que Himawari n'entre pas dans cette pièce »  
\- « tu as raison » lâcha la brune, dans un hochement de tête.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux, face à la boule d'énergie qu'était la petite fille elle effleura délicatement sa joue du bout des lèvres et esquissa un petit sourire au coin. Depuis le décès de son époux, tous ces sourires semblaient faux tous, sauf ceux qu'elle réservait aux deux trésors qui étaient nés de cet amour.

\- « tu restes ici, d'accord ? » dit-elle, d'une voix douce « ensuite, je t'emmène prendre une glace, d'accord ? »

Himawari, malgré son jeune âge, n'était pas dupe, elle acquiesça doucement, claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de sa mère et se hissa maladroitement sur l'une des chaises dans la salle d'attente.

Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres et le rouquin tenta tant bien que mal de l'étouffer discrètement, il avait passé la nuit entière, plongé dans le boulot, plongé dans les funérailles de Kurenaï. Il ne connaissait pas ce bout de femme et d'une certaine manière, à cet instant, il le regrettait peut-être aurait-il dû faire un effort, surmonté ce qu'il ressentait et lui dire qu'il l'admirait d'une certaine manière. Temari lui avait conté tant de fois l'histoire du maître de son beau-frère, cet homme qui avait donné son existence pour ce fameux « roi » pour les générations suivantes. La mort de la douce Yûhi le touchait, plus que ce qu'il aurait cru elle était là et elle s'était sacrifié pour le bien-être, la survie, de son enfant, comment ne pouvait-il pas être touché, alors que sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance ?

Ses pas le guidèrent dans les couloirs, silencieusement et lorsqu'il se tira dans la salle d'attente, prêt à prendre son rôle en main, ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude effleurèrent la tignasse de la petite fille, assise sagement sur une chaise son cœur, dans sa cage thoracique, rata un battement, malgré lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait tant à sa mère ou parce qu'elle possédait certains traits de son père ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ces derniers temps, il se haïssait pour certaines pensées qui le martelaient, pour ces frissons que la simple présence d'une certaine Hyuuga lui apportait. Quel genre d'homme, de chef, d'ami, était-il, bordel.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'avança silencieusement, ébouriffa les mèches brunes de l'enfant et s'enfonça dans la pièce, où toutes ces personnes l'attendaient lui, Gaara Sabaku, l'un des cinq kages, le kazekage du village caché du sable. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient perdu quelque chose de fort dans ce massacre, des personnes qui resteraient à jamais marqués par ces atrocités.

\- « merci d'être là » lâcha-t-il, en prenant place sur l'un des sièges

Qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Était-il assez fort ? Pouvait-il vraiment prendre leurs souffrances, leurs cauchemars, leurs blessures sur ces épaules ? Naruto aurait su Naruto aurait pu, il l'aurait fait, sans une once d'hésitation. Dieu ce qu'il lui manquait cet idiot, aux mèches blondes.

Une main délicate effleura la sienne et son regard se perdit un instant dans les prunelles de sa sœur aînée elle, elle était là, constamment, à chaque coin de rue, à chaque couloir, à chaque direction, elle était là, elle le soutenait et elle avait foi en lui. Lui, ce démon sans cœur devenu un homme trop tôt, ce bout d'homme aux mains couvertes de sang.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement répondre aux questions de toutes ces personnes, mais le crissement désagréable d'une porte l'en empêcha un grand brun s'engouffra dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, des traces de maquillage sur le visage. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du kazekage.

\- « Kankuro, tu es en r-.. » commença-t-il, las  
\- « oye débile, quand ton kazekage te donne une heure précise pour un rendez-vous, tu viens à l'heure » s'exclama soudainement la voix réprobatrice de Temari

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce et une petite brune se tira de l'arrière de la silhouette de Kankuro ; Shizune lança un petit sourire à la blonde et s'installa doucement près de Sakura. Le manque de sommeil marquait les traits de son visage, normalement arrondi et le stratège n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il y avait un problème, à la façon dont elle fuyait le regard du jeune Sarutobi ne l'avait-il pas sauvé, pourtant ? Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru réajusta sa position sur la chaise et attendit que Gaara reprenne la parole.

\- « assis-toi, Kankuro » souffla le rouquin, une pointe d'amusement dans la gorge

L'un comme l'autre était habitué au comportement fougueux de la blonde, ils l'aimaient ainsi et puis, qui étaient-ils pour se croire légitime à blâmer quoi que ce soit ? N'était-elle pas celle qui s'était occupée corps et âme d'eux, dans leurs enfances ? Bien que le roux n'ai connu que peu de moments heureux, entourés de ses frères et ses sœurs, chacun de ses bons souvenirs abritait le doux visage de sa grande sœur.

\- « Gaara t'a donné un ordre » s'exclama la concernée, avant même que le brun n'ai trouvé une place où se mettre « fais vite, ou je me lève »  
\- « je pense qu'il a compris, Temari » lâcha le roux, un sourcil arqué « tais-toi, maintenant »

Une légère teinte rosée s'accrocha aux joues du bout de femme et elle se renfrogna sur sa chaise, sous l'œil attendri de son époux le brun se pencha un instant, effleura du bout des lèvres la joue de son épouse et reprit une posture droite. Ce petit moment innocent n'échappa pas à qui conque dans la pièce, surtout pas les deux frères, ils échangèrent un regard empreint d'espoir silencieusement, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « pourquoi sommes-nous ici, kazekage ? » demanda la voix rauque de Konohamaru

Le petit-fils du troisième hokage n'était plus cet enfant insouciant qui courait dans les rues du village, qui criait haut et fort qu'il serait le prochain chef, qu'il serait digne de l'héritage de son grand-père cette partie-là de lui semblait avoir pris la fuite, loin, très loin. Sa légère barbe brune le vieillissait, le fond de ses prunelles témoignait de sa souffrance et ses mèches brunes, plus longues qu'à l'habituel, attaché en un vulgaire catogan, trahissait son état.

Le son de sa voix résonna un instant entre les murs de la pièce, arrachant un douloureux sursaut à Shizune, assise à l'autre bout de la table.

\- « c'est un peu délicat » avoua le roux, mal à l'aise « d'abord, sachez que je suis vraiment dans l'obligation de vous faire part de cela si j'avais pu éviter ce sujet, je l'aurais fait. vous n'êtes peut-être pas des villageois de mon village, mais vous êtes des membres de ma famille, tous autant que vous n'êtes même si, pour certains, nous n'avons échangé que peu de mots »

Il prit une inspiration, comme si cela allait lui offrir une once de courage.

\- « une décision est à prendre » ajouta-t-il, les mains liées sur le bois de la table « les habitants du pays du feu sont les bienvenus dans mon village, vous le serez toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, mais le village continue d'accueillir tous les jours des blessés, des villageois et malheureusement, le manque de place commence à se faire sentir »

Un silence pesant.

Ils s'en doutaient tous, au fond qu'avaient-ils cru ? Que le village caché du sable serait dans la capacité de tous les accueillir sans aucun problème ? Gaara avait fait bien plus que n'importe qui, pour eux, il s'était occupé personnellement de tous les villageois, de toutes ces personnes qui avaient tellement perdus dans la bataille.

\- « je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais aimé que vous puissiez être heureux, enfin, mais ça ne peut pas continuer sur cette voie » continua-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de ses prunelles

Il se haïssait pour ça comment osait-il ? Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, ils souffraient tous et lui, il en rajoutait une couche quel genre de monstre était-il ?

\- « et quelle est cette décision ? » demanda doucement la voix de son beau-frère  
\- « vivre ici, mais dans ce cas, agrandir le village pour que tout le monde puisse s'y sentir chez soi ou-.. » commença-t-il, dans une inspiration désolée  
\- « reconstruire Konoha » le coupa la voix d'une tignasse rose, dans un murmure

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, près d'elle ; Shizune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Reconstruire le village caché de la feuille était un rêve douloureux enfoui dans chacune des personnes présentes à cette table ce village qu'ils aimaient tant, ce village qui s'était perdu entre les mains d'une centaine de monstres. Le soupir qui se faufila hors des lèvres du Nara, attira l'attention du rouquin le brun pris une inspiration douloureuse et se hissa sur ses deux pieds. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il tira une cigarette de sa poche et la coinça entre ses lèvres tremblantes, l'allumant d'un geste expert.  
Reconstruire le village où tant de personnes avaient perdu la vie.

\- « ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est la vôtre vous étiez les personnes les plus proches de Naruto et vous êtes, à mes yeux, les personnes les plus aptes à faire un choix » annonça le kazekage « sachez que ce village et moi, vous soutiendrons, quel que soit votre décision, vous n'êtes pas seuls »

Ces mots en touchèrent plus d'un, dans la pièce qu'auraient-ils été si Naruto n'avait jamais tissé tous ces liens ?

\- « j'aime votre village, kazekage » déclara la voix douce de Yoshino « et vous avez pris soin de moi, plus que quiconque quand je suis arrivé ici ; je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante, mais.. » elle prit une inspiration, les mains liées sur le bois de la table « tous les souvenirs de l'homme que j'aime sont enfouis là-bas et Konoha est une partie de moi »  
\- « reconstruire le village est la meilleure option, sauf votre respect Gaara, cet endroit n'est pas ma maison et ça ne le sera sûrement jamais, quoi qu'il arrive » ajouta Tenten, les sourcils froncés

Elle aussi, elle était reconnaissante de tout ce que le rouquin faisait pour eux, pour toutes ces personnes, mais le village caché du sable ne serait jamais une maison, à ses yeux tous ces souvenirs, tous ces rires, tous ces sourires étaient perdus dans les rues de Konoha, et aussi douloureux soit-il, elle avait vraiment besoin de reprendre le chemin de ce village dans lequel elle était tombée amoureux, deux fois.

\- « je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question » souffla Konohamaru, las, mais un tourbillon de souffrance dans ses prunelles bleutées  
\- « je souhaite la reconstruction ce n'était peut-être pas mon village, il y a encore une poignée d'années, mais c'est ma maison et c'était la maison de Chôji » lâcha Karui, la voix tremblante « s'il avait été là, il aurait choisi cette option sans hésitation »

Dans un geste particulièrement tendre, Ino attrapa la main de la rousse et lui adressa un petit sourire elles se rapprochaient doucement, trouvaient une épaule solide l'une en l'autre, après la perte de ce bout d'homme qu'elles avaient toutes les deux aimés profondément.

\- « reconstruire Konoha me semble être une bonne idée, c'est notre maison à tous » déclara la douce Yamanaka, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres « j'ai connu un idiot blond qui n'aurait jamais abandonné, quoi qu'il arrive et ce village.. c'était son trésor »  
\- « je me range du côté de mon épouse » souffla simplement Saï, d'un hochement de tête déterminé

Bien qu'il aimait le village, bien qu'il renfermait, comme beaucoup, énormément de bons souvenirs pour lui sa maison restait et resterait, pour toujours, l'endroit où Ino allait. Les sentiments avaient toujours été quelque chose de particulièrement étrange à ses yeux, mais lorsqu'il avait dû faire ce choix, le choix de perdre la vie et de revenir handicapé, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il était amoureux de ce bout de femme, d'à quel point elle le rendait heureux.  
Et bordel ce qu'il l'aimait.

\- « Sakura ? Shizune ? » appela le kazekage, doucement

La rose se tira douloureusement de ses pensées et acquiesça que souhaitait-elle ? voulait-elle réellement vivre de nouveau dans ses endroits où le blondinet avait perdu la vie ? Les battements de son cœur prirent une tournure douloureuse et elle prit une inspiration.

\- « reconstruire est une bonne idée » souffla-t-elle « mais je ne sais pas si je serai prêt à vivre là-bas, de nouveau »

Et tout le monde comprenait qui se sentait réellement prêt à vivre là-bas ?

\- « qu'en penses Sasuke ? » demanda le roux, curieusement  
\- « il est d'accord avec moi le village est important pour le clan Uchiha et pour Naruto » annonça-t-elle, dans un souffle maladroit  
\- « je suis d'accord avec Sakura » souffla la brune, sans un mot de plus

Le rouquin déposa délicatement son regard émeraude dans les prunelles vertes de sa sœur aînée et lui adressa un petit sourire, voulu tendre elle haussa simplement les épaules, effleurant du regard la silhouette de son époux. Elle avait cru le perdre une fois, une fois de trop, alors elle ne s'éloignerait plus jamais de lui, il en était tout simplement hors de question.

\- « je suis de l'avis de Shikamaru, quel qu'il soit » déclara-t-elle, doucement

La mention de son prénom entre les lèvres de son épouse lui arracha un frisson, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à prendre de décision, lui qu'était-il censé faire ? dire ? Dans un geste mécanique, il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans un verre qui traînait par là et prit une inspiration, ses prunelles d'un beau jais s'accrochèrent à la frimousse tremblante de la brune, à l'autre bout de la table. Hinata n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis le début de la séance, comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle espérait que personne ne la remarque, mais lui, il savait qu'elle était là.

Sans un mot, il contourna la table en bois et déposa un genou à terre, à quelques centimètres de la femme aux prunelles nacrés personne n'osa rien dire, observant silencieusement l'échange.

\- « tu étais son épouse, la seule et unique femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé tu connaissais ses peurs, ses peines, ses forces et cet amour inconditionnel qu'il portait au village » lâcha le brun, au bout de quelques secondes dans un silence pesant « alors, je te suivrai partout où tu iras si tu souhaites vivre ici, je resterai à tes côtés mais si tu souhaites reconstruire le village, alors j'irais, je ferai ce qu'il faut »

La voix du brun se répercuta un instant entre les murs. Une telle sincérité émanait de lui, à cet instant, que quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de la brune le souffle coupé, elle était là, ses prunelles nacrées cherchant une chose inconnue dans le fond des iris du garçon.

D'un geste tendre, elle attrapa la main du stratège et exerça une petite pression, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles sûrement que de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, elle était celle dont la souffrance était la plus douloureuse. Elle était tombée amoureuse du blond, dès son plus jeune âge et elle s'était accrochée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, si magnifique et si incroyable deux enfants étaient nés de cette union, de cet amour.

\- « reconstruisons le village » souffla-t-elle, douloureusement


	28. taste the poison from your lips

26_ taste the poison from your lips

Un amer parfum de transpiration étouffait la pièce, à la luminosité douteuse ; il masqua maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et attrapa doucement le verre qui traînait sur le bois du comptoir, le liquide brun au fond du récipient lui arracha une légère grimace. Les années de son enfance avaient été bercées par la vision de son père, cet homme si fort, qui buvait constamment un fond de saké à la fin de sa journée ; il n'avait compris que plus tard que ce fichu rituel aidait son père à ne pas se fondre en un amas de sentiments désagréables.

Le crissement de la porte du bar l'arracha à ses hasardeuses pensées et une tignasse brune se hissa maladroitement sur le tabouret, à sa droite ; Saï adressa un sourire poli à l'homme, derrière le comptoir et commanda une bière. N'importe quelle personne, soudainement privé de l'une de ses jambes, aurait pu très mal vivre la situation mais plus les jours passaient, plus le brun semblait prendre ce bonheur entre les bras ; et cette simple constatation arracha un doux sourire au stratège.

\- « ton épouse n'a rien dit sur ta sortie tardive ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix  
\- « je t'avoue que, pendant deux minutes, j'ai bien cru qu'elle refuserait ; mais dès qu'elle a entendu que c'était toi que j'allais voir, elle m'a limite mis à la porte de notre maison »

Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et pendant une demi-seconde, il se perdit dans les souvenirs d'une enfance, près d'elle, près de cette frimousse blonde, près de ce bout de femme qui semblait prête à tout pour qu'il soit heureux ; le sourire au coin de ses lèvres prit quelques centimètres et il tapa délicatement la dureté de son verre contre la bière du garçon.

\- « et toi ? Temari n'a rien dit ? » demanda l'autre homme, le goulot de sa bière entre ses lèvres  
\- « elle est plutôt contente que je sois là, elle pense que ça m'aide » annonça-t-il, en haussant les épaules  
\- « et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? » ajouta le brun, un sourcil arqué  
\- « que ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être là, avec toi »

Et bien que l'absence des sourires de Chôji et Naruto le touchait particulièrement à cet instant, bien que les souvenirs de toutes ces soirées qu'ils avaient passés entre hommes le frappait douloureusement, il s'autorisa à se sentir bien, là, au comptoir de ce bar à l'allure douteuse. Cinq jours s'étaient envolés depuis l'annonce de la reconstruction du village caché de la feuille, les hommes du kazekage avaient pris la route la nuit dernière, prêt à remettre de l'ordre dans les ruines.

\- « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda l'unijambiste, d'une douce voix  
\- « je me rends compte que mon beau-frère est un homme admirable » souffla-t-il, son verre à la main  
\- « tu en doutais ? » interrogea l'autre, un sourcil arqué  
\- « oh, tu sais, au début Gaara et moi, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie, bien que je comprenne » déclara le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres « tu vois cette petite fille qui a toujours pris soin de toi, soudainement te tourner le dos pour un autre homme et d'une certaine manière, ça te brise le cœur »

Il se souvenait très bien des regards noirs du roux, lors de l'annonce officiel du couple ; visiblement, Gaara était bien le seul à ne pas croire du tout en l'évidence, en le fait que, Temari et Shikamaru se trouveraient, un jour, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- « ça t'a brisé le cœur quand je me suis mis avec Ino ? » lâcha l'artiste  
\- « littéralement, j'ai pensé pendant un long moment à te faire disparaître discrètement ; sûrement que si Temari n'avait pas été si effrayante, j'aurai pris Ino comme deuxième épouse, juste pour l'éloigner des autres hommes qui tentaient de me prendre ma sœur »  
\- « tu es dingue, tu le sais ça ? » lança le brun, amusé

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du stratège et pendant une demi-seconde, il oublia toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré silencieusement, ces derniers mois, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise, tous ces visages qu'il ne reverrait plus ; il attrapa délicatement son verre et le porta à sa bouche, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « mais je suis content que ce soit toi » annonça-t-il, d'une voix rauque « tu prends soin d'elle et maintenant, je sais que tu serais prêt à perdre ta jambe pour ses beaux yeux »

Et si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, des années en arrière, il aurait ri ; sûrement, parce que le brun avait toujours été ce garçon si froid, si maladroit avec les sentiments, si étrange. Pourtant, dans les décombres du village qu'ils avaient aimés, il avait découvert un côté de l'artiste, ce côté raide dingue d'amour pour une certaine blonde, ce côté si plein de courage, plein de faiblesses et de forces. Une partie de lui admirait cet homme, pour ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il avait eu le courage de faire dans le seul but de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à la femme qu'il aimait.  
Oui, Ino était entre de bonnes-mains.

\- « j'aimerai un autre enfant » lâcha le brun, d'un souffle maladroit « je n'ai encore rien dis à Ino mais j'aimerai vraiment, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je l'ai vu avec Shikae dans les bras, et puis, je ne veux pas que notre fils se retrouve seul, si nous ne sommes plus là »  
\- « je suis sûr qu'elle en veut un, elle aussi, tu sais comment elle est ; elle ne fera pas le premier pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle adorerait cette idée, mais tu ne penses pas que niveau grossesse, c'est un peu dangereux ? »  
\- « justement, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a tellement d'orphelins, d'enfants seuls ; j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais je me suis identifié à tes enfants, Mitsuha et Shikae, je me suis souvenu de ce que ça faisait d'être seul dans un monde brisé » expliqua-t-il, une pointe de souffrance dans la cage thoracique, malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres « je t'admire et j'admire ton épouse, vous avez recueillis ces deux enfants sans une seule hésitation et ce sourire sur leurs lèvre.. j'aimerais offrir un avenir à un enfant qui en a besoin plus que tout »

Les mots de l'homme flottèrent un instant dans l'enceinte du bar ; il parlait à cœur ouvert et ça, ça le touchait profondément. D'un geste maladroit et tendre, Shikamaru passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- « je suis prêt à être tonton, une troisième fois, dès que vous êtes prêts » annonça-t-il, joyeusement

Le tendre visage de Mitsuha se glissa dans son esprit et cette image lui mit un peu de baume au cœur, il se souvenait bien de toutes ces conneries qu'il lançait constamment dans son enfance, criant à n'importe qui que les femmes, les enfants, étaient galères et pourtant, là, il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ces trois enfants et son épouse.

Saï, ce sourire idiot au coin des lèvres, commanda une seconde bière au serveur et lança un mouvement de sourcil suspect au brun ; il étouffa tant bien que mal le rire qui le prenait, entre ses lèvres et intima au garçon de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, au lieu de flirter maladroitement avec lui.

\- « il y a autre chose » annonça l'artiste, d'une voix douce « quelque chose qui te concerne et dont j'ai discuté avec Ino, elle est d'accord »

Les sourcils froncés, le verre de Shikamaru retrouva sa place sur le bois du comptoir et il écouta attentivement les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres du garçon.

\- « euh.. » continua-t-il, avec une tendre maladresse « tu sais, la guerre m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, des choses importantes pour moi, pour ma famille et pour toutes ces personnes que nous aimons ; rien n'est éternel, Shikamaru » il prit une inspiration « j'aimerai.. 'fin, Ino et moi, nous aimerions que Temari et toi soyez les parrains de notre fils et du prochain, s'il y en a un »  
\- « Saï.. » lâcha le brun, le souffle court  
\- « nous avons confiance en vous et si quelque chose devait nous emmener loin de lui, au moins, nous saurons qu'il est entre de bonne-mains et qu'il sera heureux, même en notre absence »

Un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du stratège, un sourire empreint d'émotion ; il retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de prendre la fuite loin de ses paupières et acquiesça, dans un reniflement indiscret. Il se sentait tellement bien, à cet instant.

\- « bien sûr, j'en serai ravi » souffla le brun, la voix tremblante « mais tu sais, c'est quelque chose qui serait arrivé, quoi qu'il se passe ; le clan Nara prendra toujours soin des clans Yamanaka et Akimichi, c'est une tradition plus que sacrée, transmis de génération en générations et tu sais quoi, Saï ? »

Les sourcils froncés, l'artiste attendit patiemment que le brun termine sa phrase.

\- « tu fais parti du clan Yamanaka, tu fais parti de notre famille, de nos traditions, de nos liens ; tu es un membre plus qu'important de-.. »  
\- « non » le coupa le brun, une lueur triste au fond des prunelles « je suis un orphelin et parfois, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi, elle aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, un gars empli de courage, de force, entouré d'une grande famille ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi »

Pendant un instant, une petite poignée de secondes, Shikamaru eût l'impression d'avoir, face à lui, les visages tourmentés de Chôji et Naruto, quelques années en moins ; une pointe de tristesse naquit au coin de ses lèvres, dans un sourire maladroit et dans un geste mécanique, il intima silencieusement au serveur de remettre de l'alcool dans son verre vide. Doucement, il tira une cigarette de sa poche et la coinça entre ses dents.

\- « tu veux que je te dise ? » répliqua-t-il, un tube de nicotine au coin de ses lèvres « ce que tu ressens, là, chaque fois qu'elle te lance un de ces sourires si beau, chaque fois qu'elle prend soin de toi, chaque fois que tu la vois nue, dans tes draps, chaque fois qu'elle te vole un baiser ; tous ces sentiments, toutes ces peurs, c'est normal. il y a un truc, dont Temari n'est pas au courant, je ne lui ai jamais dit et la seule personne qui sache vraiment, c'est ton épouse »

Un liquide brun tomba délicatement dans le fond de son verre et il lança un simple « merci » au gré du vent, portant le récipient à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et une légère grimace déformait ses lèvres. Quelques éclats de voix accompagnaient l'instant, dans leurs dos ; des hommes riaient, s'amusaient, passaient un bon moment, autour d'une table, les joues rougis par les boissons fortes.

\- « j'ai pris la fuite » annonça simplement le brun, dans un soupir « je me suis enfui, après ma première nuit avec elle »  
\- « a-attends, quoi ? » s'exclama l'autre, les sourcils froncés  
\- « je sais, j'étais un idiot et ce matin-là, quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai juste vu ce bout de femme si magnifique, si fort, si parfait ; je me suis convaincu que je ne la méritais pas et j'ai pris la fuite, j'ai fais un sac et je me suis caché chez ma meilleure amie » continua-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres « j'ai écris une lettre à Temari, annonçant que je partais pour une mission, à durée interminée et je suis resté caché presque deux semaines, tu imagines ça ? »

Le doux rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme résonna un instant, entre les murs à l'allure douteuse du bar ; ses prunelles d'un beau jais ne quittaient pas le fond marbré de son verre.

\- « au bout de ces deux semaines, où je n'ai fais que me plaindre, me convaincre de ma stupidité et maudire tous les dieux, ton épouse m'a mis à la porte, littéralement » ajouta-t-il, amusé par ce souvenir « elle m'a tiré par la main dans tout le village, comme si j'étais un bébé et m'a ramené chez moi, avec une gifle bien sûr ; et je suis retourné auprès de Temari »  
\- « elle n'est pas au courant de ça ? » demanda l'artiste, un sourcil arqué  
\- « non, Ino voulait absolument que je lui dise, mais j'ai eu soudainement si peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me quitte comme j'avais essayé de le faire, mais qu'elle ne revienne jamais ; la gifle m'avait remis les idées à peu près en place et quand je suis retourné auprès d'elle, je me suis concentré sur le fait de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle »  
\- « attends » souffla le brun « c'était quand ça ? »  
\- « l'année de mes vingt ans et oui, c'est ce que tu penses ; trois mois plus tard, ton épouse et Karui m'engueulaient fortement et neuf mois plus tard, notre fils pointait le bout de son nez »

Saï rit doucement, ravi. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas réellement douté, cet instant avec l'autre homme lui faisait étrangement beaucoup de bien ; les souvenirs de la guerre continuaient parfois de le prendre par surprise, à la gorge, le manque de sa jambe le blessait profondément, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur son fils qui courait joyeusement, mais le doux sourire sur les lèvres de son épouse était un remède. S'en était si idiot, pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans une parfaite tranquillité, enveloppés dans le bonheur de l'instant ; tantôt l'un riait aux éclats, tantôt l'autre racontait une blague douteuse. Une brise douce soufflait dans les rues du village caché du sable et la montre, maladroitement attaché à son poignet, affichait presque vingt-trois heures, dans une belle écriture d'un bleu électrique. Le portail du jardin grinça furieusement quand il le poussa, se refusant à être silencieux un jour dans son existence. Shikamaru remonta l'allée d'un pas discret et s'engouffra dans la demeure, aux lumières éteintes ; ses chaussures restèrent dans un coin de l'entrée et il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres. Sûrement, que la blonde s'était endormie très tôt, profitant de l'absence des enfants et du calme de la maison.

La bouche désagréablement pâteuse, il se tira doucement dans la cuisine et attrapa l'une des bouteilles de jus qui traînait dans le frigo, si son épouse le voyait faire, à boire directement au goulot, elle le gronderait. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres, à cette constatation et il savoura la sensation du goulot contre ses lèvres, l'impression de vivre comme un hors-la-loi à cet instant. Un bruit sec se répercuta un instant entre les murs de la pièce et il rangea la bouteille, à son emplacement habituel, refermant la porte dans un crissement indiscret.

\- « c'est toi, Shikamaru ? »

Et c'est à cet instant que, dans sa cage thoracique sûrement bien trop petite pour l'intensité de ses sentiments, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, des mèches blondes humides collés à son visage et un tee-shirt bien trop large pour elle, bien qu'à cette seconde, il épousait un peu trop les formes de son corps. L'emblème du clan Nara traînait fièrement sur l'une des manches et ça lui coupait le souffle.

\- « e-euh » bégaya-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues « je.. 'fin, oui, c'est moi »  
\- « je sais, je te vois » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres

Sans un mot de plus, la blonde passa près de lui, insouciante des sensations qui broyaient les tripes du garçon et se pencha légèrement, attrapant une assiette pleine, soigneusement emballée dans du film alimentaire ; elle referma doucement la porte du frigo et la déposa sur le bois de la table.

\- « ton repas, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix bien trop douce pour le pauvre cœur de l'homme « ça s'est bien passé ? comment allait S-.. »  
\- « faisons un bébé » la coupa-t-il, d'une voix tremblante mais forte

Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle déposa ses iris d'un bel émeraude sur le visage du brun, un sourcil arqué ; avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- « enfin » ajouta-t-il, dans un souffle maladroit « pas littéralement, trois enfants, c'est déjà plus que très bien mais ce que je veux dire.. c'est.. euh.. l'acte, 'fin, je.. »

Il cherchait ses mots, du mieux qu'il pouvait, les mains légèrement tremblantes ; et d'une petite voix, dans un coin de sa tête, il se maudissait. Depuis quand était-il devenu si timide, si bégayant, si maladroit ? Les joues gonflées d'embarras, il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et attrapa les pans du haut qu'il portait, il le tira vers le haut et le bruit étouffé du tissu s'étalant au sol résonna un instant dans la demeure.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, il effaça les quelques mètres qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, le regard brûlant d'un désir flamboyant. Elle se sentit fondre dans l'intensité du baiser, sûrement parce que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il prenait les commandes et l'embrassait ; et dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Passionnément, elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et colla un peu plus leurs corps, tentant maladroitement de n'en former qu'un seul et unique ; sûrement, par automatisme, les mains du brun agrippèrent fortement sa taille et d'un geste habile, il la souleva. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, lorsque la fraîcheur de la table agressa la peau de ses cuisses. Dans une douce vengeance, elle s'amusa à mordre la lèvre inférieure de son époux.

À bout de souffle, Shikamaru rompit l'échange entre leurs lèvres avides de plus et agrippa impatiemment les pans du haut qu'elle portait, qui lui gâchait la douce vue de ce corps qu'il aimait tant ; le tissu retrouva son homologue, déjà sur le sol de la cuisine et le brun oublia le prendre une inspiration, lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les seins nus de son amante. Elle était là et bordel, ce qu'elle était belle. Il savourait cette tendre vue.

Ses lèvres vagabondèrent quelques instants sur la peau pâle de la femme, la réduisant à des gémissements incontrôlés ; il goûta la variante sucrée de sa poitrine, la tendresse de l'abdomen qui avait porté son fils pendant neuf mois et récupéra sa bouche, contre la sienne. Il était dingue de ses lèvres, ce bout de femme lui avait toujours fait un certain effet et qui aurait crû, à l'époque où ils n'avaient que quelques douces années d'innocence au compteur, qu'ils se trouveraient, un jour, se diraient oui au pied de l'autel et auraient un enfant.

Perdu dans ses douces pensées et dans l'instant empreint de luxure, le brun ne remarqua pas les sourcils froncés de son amante, lorsqu'elle effleura sans faire exprès la virilité du garçon, camouflé sous le sous-vêtement et le pantalon.

\- « attends, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle désireux « a-attends »  
\- « pardon, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues

Doucement, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et attrapa l'une des mains du garçon dans les siennes ; la différence de taille ou la contraste entre leurs peaux lui arracha presque un tendre sourire.

\- « est-ce que tu te forces ? pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux baissés  
\- « quoi ? pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés

Une pointe d'incompréhension flottait dans les prunelles de l'homme et dans un geste doux, elle attira la main du brun un peu plus bas, sur son entre-jambe ; les sourcils froncés, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre et lorsque l'information fit son chemin, il retira vivement sa main, comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé.

\- « Shikamaru » l'appela-t-elle, d'une douce voix

Mais déjà, le brun s'éloignait d'elle, une déchirante triste dans les traits de son visage.

\- « je ne bande pas » lâcha-t-il, de la déception dans la gorge « je ne comprends pas, je ne bande pas »  
\- « ce n'est pas grave, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, tendrement  
\- « si, c'est grave ; comment je suis censé être ton époux si je ne suis pas capable de te faire l'amour, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça, putain ? »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du garçon, le ton montait ; les poings serrés, il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard qu'elle lui jetait. Comment était-il censé se sentir, face à cette découverte ? La blonde descendit délicatement de la table et récupéra le tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol, elle l'enfila maladroitement et se rapprocha de lui.

\- « regarde-moi » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle tendre « s'il te plaît »

Les prunelles d'un bel ébène du brun se heurtèrent aux siennes et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit rien, se noyant littéralement dans ce flot d'émotion. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les joues rugueuses de son époux.

\- « je ne t'ai pas épousé parce que tu es un dieu du sexe » annonça-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix « je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime, Shikamaru, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui, je t'aime comme je n'aimerai plus jamais ; le sexe, ce n'est qu'un bonus et je comprends ce que tu ressens, je comprends que tu t'en veux, que tu sois en colère, mais ne le sois pas, d'accord ? »  
\- « je ne comprends pas, Temari » souffla le brun, douloureusement « je ne comprends pas, ce n'est jamais arrivé et j'ai envie de toi, vraiment beaucoup, je te le jure, mais.. ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas »  
\- « ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pressé, tu sais ; je t'ai attendu plus d'un an, je t'attendrai encore un million d'années, je t'attendrai toujours »

Et dans une tendresse extrême, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dévoilant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, à travers ce baiser.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, le brun se retrouva assis sur l'une de ses chaises étrangement vieilles dans le bureau du docteur Uchiha, son épouse près de lui ; sans réellement lui demander son avis ou lui donner le choix, la blonde l'avait tirée de son sommeil et l'avait emmené ici. La rose, de l'autre côté du bureau en bois, retira les lunettes qui pendaient au bout de son nez et les déposa doucement sur la surface lisse, un sourcil arqué, attendant patiemment que la soeur aînée du kazekage lui annonce le pourquoi du comment, ils se retrouvaient dans son bureau, de si bonne heure.

\- « je t'explique, Sakura » lâcha la blonde « hier soir, Shikamaru et moi avo-.. »  
\- « Temari » s'exclama le brun, coupant les explications de son épouse  
\- « ne fais pas le timide, c'est bon ; elle est médecin » annonça-t-elle, simplement, en haussant les épaules « alors je disais, nous avons commencé les préliminaires et-.. »  
\- « Temari, bon sang » grogna le brun, un beau pourpre sur les joues

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et elle tapota doucement la cuisse de son épouse, haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Sakura ne disait rien, observant la scène sous ses yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « nous avons eu un petit soucis technique » termina la blonde  
\- « un soucis.. technique ? » répéta la rose « tu as besoin de la pilule du lendemain ? »  
\- « non » répondit-elle, dans un doux rire « en fait, nous ne sommes pas allés jusque-là »

Sakura mit quelques minutes à comprendre, ses lèvres formèrent un « o » et elle acquiesça vivement, tirant une feuille de papier vierge de dessous un dossier ; elle attrapa maladroitement un stylo et nota quelques informations.

\- « comment c'était ? » interrogea-t-elle, le nez fourré dans la feuille « totalement mou ou une semi-érection ? »  
\- « totalement mou » répondit la blonde, de suite  
\- « tuez-moi » gémit le concerné, renfrogné sur son siège  
\- « c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal » déclara la rose « ça n'enlève en rien ta masculinité, Shikamaru ; c'est le traumatisme de la guerre qui déclenche ça, ça arrive très souvent dans des cas comme le tien, rassure toi, tu n'es pas seul »  
\- « parce que c'est censé être rassurant ? » souffla le brun, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
\- « ça reviendra, ne t'en fais pas ; essayez juste assez souvent, d'accord ? »

Le pourpre sur les joues du brun s'accentua violemment sous les rires des deux femmes.


	29. it doesn't feel the same

27_ it doesn't feel the same

13h26. Un grognement indiscret s'échappa de ses lèvres, à la seconde où son regard effleura maladroitement l'écran de la montre à son poignet ; il étouffa les plusieurs injures qui traînaient dans un coin de sa tête entre ses lèvres et réajusta correctement la bandoulière du sac à langer sur son épaule. Le bruit de ses pas flottait dans les rues du village caché du sable, épousant à la perfection la douce brise qui soufflait sur les passants ; une minuscule main claqua contre l'une de ses joues et ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent un court instant à la bouille légèrement rondelette de l'enfant dans ses bras. Un sourire naquit, malgré lui, au coin de ses lèvres et il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur le front du brun, resserrant doucement sa prise autour de lui ; dans quelques heures, les shinobis du pays du feu et le kazekage se réuniraient, une nouvelle fois, sûrement dans le but de prendre des décisions importantes, des décisions qui les briseraient encore un peu plus.

Un soudain poids contre sa jambe le tira de ses sombres pensées et il lança simplement un doux sourire à la petite fille, qui attendait patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination ; derrière lui, Shikadai traînait des pieds, un soupir s'extirpant de ses lèvres par moment.

\- « presse le pas, Shikadai » lança-t-il, simplement « grand-mère nous attends »

Aucune réponse. Rien. Pas un son.

La relation père-fils n'existait plus, ils n'étaient que deux étrangers, forcés à vivre sous le même toit et au fond, sûrement que ça le tuait à petit feu. Il haïssait ça, être si proche, mais si loin de son garçon, de ce nourrisson qu'il avait tenu contre son torse, quelques heures après sa naissance, de cet enfant, parfait mélange de son épouse et lui. De cet enfant qui lui rappelait tant son propre père.

La façade de la petite demeure où vivait sa mère se glissa dans son champ de vision et il doubla la cadence, écrasant doucement son poing contre le bois de la porte ; la planche au teint marron céda bien vite au doux visage de ce bout de femme si fort, si doux. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune éteignit les souffrances de son âme et il déposa délicatement un doux baiser sur un coin de son front, alors qu'elle attrapait, avec une tendresse extrême, l'un de ses petits-enfants. Et malgré son jeune âge, Shikae remua joyeusement dans les bras de sa grand-mère, lâchant quelques gazouillements adorables.

\- « ton papa est un vilain, il est en retard » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix mielleuse à l'enfant « ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il tient bien de son père celui-là mais bon, il m'a donné de magnifique petits-enfants, comment lui en vouloir, hein ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta en biais lui arracha un sourire et il s'enfonça dans la demeure, en haussant les épaules, Shikadai et Mitsuha sur ses talons. L'adolescent balança un simple « bonjour » à sa grand-mère et disparut dans un coin de la maison ; Shikamaru eut bien du mal à étouffer un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres et s'empressa de prendre Mitsuha dans ses bras, effaçant l'instant précédent. Une partie de lui était profondément blessé par le comportement de son fils, mais une autre comprenait, il comprenait la souffrance que l'adolescent ressentait et peut-être qu'au fond, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de lui dire, de lui demander pardon pour son absence.

\- « vous vous êtes disputés ? »

La voix féminine résonna un instant dans la pièce et ses prunelles effleurèrent une seconde la silhouette de la jeune femme, adossée dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Des mèches bordéliques d'un beau jais, des iris pourpres et ces traits ; il haussa simplement les épaules et resserra doucement sa prise autour de la petite fille dans ses bras. Silencieusement, Mitsuha observait la nouvelle venue.

\- « c'est compliqué entre lui et moi » annonça-t-il, calmement  
\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « rien d'intéressant, t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-il

Qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Elle, qui se souvenait uniquement des sourires compliques que le père et le fils échangeaient. Une légère douleur dans sa cage thoracique lui arracha un soupir et il s'agenouilla un instant, déposant Mitsuha sur ses deux jambes ; mais la brune ne le lâcha pas, pour autant, méfiante.

\- « alors, c'est elle ? » lança la jeune femme, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine  
\- « oui, c'est elle, Miraï » confirma-t-il, d'un hochement de tête

Un bruit de pas se mêla au son de leurs respirations et Yoshino s'engouffra dans la pièce, son petit-fils dans les bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le regard pourpre de la jeune femme s'accrocha de suite au visage de l'enfant et Shikamaru n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Le nourrisson qu'il avait tenu maladroitement dans ses bras des années en arrière était devenue une magnifique jeune femme et bordel ce qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là, à quelques mètres de lui, en vie ; elle souffrait sûrement tout au fond de son être et une partie d'elle était morte là-bas, mais elle était là.

\- « dis ce que tu penses » souffla-t-il, une expression neutre sur le visage  
\- « je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu sois capable de faire ça à Temari »  
\- « ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Miraï ; cet enfant n'est pas.. »  
\- « né d'une infidélité, peut-être ? » le coupa-t-elle, colérique

Si lui, ce brun maladroit, était là dans tous les souvenirs de son enfance, la blonde l'accompagnait très souvent ; elle était là alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux amis, survivants de la quatrième grande guerre, elle était là lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'être un peu plus, deux jeunes adultes se cherchant constamment et elle était là, debout, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit « oui » devant tant de personnes, scellant leur amour dans des mots et des gestes.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du trentenaire.

\- « exactement, les circonstances sont bien plus compliquées, je l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas, biologiquement parlant, mon fils, bien qu'il porte mon nom et qu'il fasse partie intégrante de mon clan »  
\- « est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? » balança-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « tu sais, si j'apprends qu'il est né d'une infidélité, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, même si Temari est assez folle pour le faire ; elle mérite mieux qu'un époux infidèle »  
\- « si Shikae était né d'une infidélité, je serais parti de moi-même de la maison, j'aurai demandé le divorce et j'aurai fait en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu le sais »

Pendant une seconde, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre ; puis, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle s'accroupit doucement, tendant les bras vers Mitsuha.

\- « salut toi, je suis Miraï, ta superbe et splendide tata » lança-t-elle, joyeusement

Bien que silencieuse, quelques nuances de rose teintèrent les joues de l'enfant.

Une bouffée chaleureuse l'enveloppa à cet instant. Peut-être que, malgré les souvenirs douloureux, malgré les pertes, malgré tout ce tohu-bohu au plus profond de son âme, un jour, il serait heureux.

Des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté arrachèrent un énième grognement des lèvres de la blonde, assise à quelques centimètres de lui ; d'un geste doux, il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche, effleurant du bout des lèvres la peau de la femme. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de son épouse et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, tout bas, lorsqu'une voix masculine, à l'autre bout de la table, l'en empêcha.

\- « dis Shikamaru » commença le brun, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres « je t'aime bien, mais évite ce genre de choses devant moi, ton épouse reste ma grande sœur et ça me donne la gerbe, j'étais persuadé qu'elle finirait seule avec des chats »

La réaction de la blonde ne tarda pas, à peine le brun, fier de lui soit dit en passant, eut-il balancé sa bêtise au gré du vent, qu'un stylo entra en collision avec son front.

\- « en attendant, idiot, c'est toi qui es seul avec des chats » souffla-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine  
\- « eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'attends la bonne ; je suis un grand romantique, Temari, mais comment tu pourrais le savoir, toi qui n'a d'yeux que pour Shikamaru depuis des années, tu en oublies tes frères »  
\- « dit-il, alors que je lui ai appris à aller sur le pot, n'est-ce pas, Kankuro ? tu t'en souviens, hein ? » répliqua-t-elle, un sourcil arqué

Du pourpre s'accrocha aux joues du brun et il grommela quelque chose, dans sa barbe, soudainement vexé et gêné par les mots de sa sœur ; Shikamaru échangea un regard amusé avec Sakura, assise près du frère de son épouse. L'échange entre le frère et la sœur avaient su adoucir l'instant, enfermés dans cette grande salle, attendant patiemment le kazekage.

Gaara était en retard, sûrement coincé quelque part et aucune personne autour de cette table ne serait capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit par rapport à ça, étant donné à quel point il se pliait en quatre pour les autres, ces derniers mois. Karui, ce bout de femme si fort, qui assumait seule l'éducation de sa fille, traînait sur une chaise, près de Saï et Ino ; le brun n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle s'en sortait doucement, en remarquant qu'elle avait repris un peu de poids, ça le rassurait tellement. Sakura restait près de Shizune et Hinata, les deux brunes étaient particulièrement silencieuses. Tenten lançait quelques mauvais regards à Kankuro, chaque fois que leurs prunelles se croisaient au coin de la table et reportait immédiatement son attention sur Konohamaru, qui fixait inlassablement un point imaginaire sur le mur face à lui, méconnaissable avec sa barbe et ses cheveux longs au ton bordélique.  
Ils étaient tous là, ensemble et pourtant, Shikamaru n'eut aucun mal à remarquer l'absence d'une personne, encore une fois ; où était Sasuke Uchiha ?

Le grincement d'une porte les tira tous de leurs pensées et le kazekage du village s'engouffra dans la pièce, il s'installa rapidement sur l'une des chaises et salua silencieusement les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- « excusez mon retard, j'ai eu une urgence » s'excusa-t-il, poliment  
\- « tout va bien ? » demanda immédiatement Temari, les sourcils froncés  
\- « oui, ce n'est qu'un banal problème avec l'adolescence de mon fils ; j'aurai dû avoir une fille, les filles aiment toujours leurs pères » grogna-t-il, dans le vent

Le roux tentait tant bien que mal d'être un bon père, mais sans aucun exemple, les choses se retrouvaient être bien plus dures que ce qu'il pensait.

\- « 'fin bref » balaya-t-il « merci à tous d'être venus, comme vous le savez, l'une des équipes concernant la reconstruction de Konoha est déjà partie, il y a quelques jours ; la suivante part dans quelques heures »  
\- « maître kazekage » appela Konohamaru, d'une voix rauque mais bancale « j'aimerais faire parti des membres de l'équipe et reconstruire le village »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du chef du village et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement.

\- « désolé Konohamaru, c'est non ; tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte mais tu es, depuis peu, le chef du clan Sarutobi, je te conseille plutôt de te pencher là-dessus, vous n'êtes plus beaucoup de membres et ton clan a toujours eu un rôle important au sein du village »  
\- « je ne veux pas de ce rôle, je ne veux pas du clan » s'exclama le brun, les poings tremblants « je veux faire quelque chose d'utile »  
\- « c'est non, j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose de toute façon, calme toi » souffla le roux, calmement

Une moue contrariée sur le visage, le brun acquiesça silencieusement et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, le cœur tremblant.

\- « une fois le village reconstruit, un hokage devra prendre place, prendre la relève ; les anciens hokages étant tous décédés, une nouvelle personne doit être nommée » annonça Gaara, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

Quelqu'un devra prendre la relève de Naruto, voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Le blond était irremplaçable et il avait été un bon chef, meilleur que toutes les personnes dans la pièce, mais maintenant, le village avait besoin d'un guide, d'une personne qui saurait faire taire les souffrances des villageois.

Le regard du roux se posa automatiquement sur le jeune chef du clan Sarutobi, mais Konohamaru détourna les yeux.

\- « il me semble qu'à une époque tu souhaitais être hokage, Konohamaru » lança-t-il, les mains liées sur la table en bois  
\- « ça ne m'intéresse plus » lâcha simplement le brun, douloureusement « ce poste ne vaut plus rien à mes yeux »  
\- « je comprends, mais quelqu'un doit prendre ce poste, un volontaire peut-être ? »

Gaara détestait devoir dire toutes ces choses, il détestait remuer le couteau dans la plaie ; aucune personne dans cette pièce ne prendrait le poste de plein gré, volontairement.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça silencieusement.

\- « bien, nous réglons ça avec un vote » proposa-t-il « j'appelle votre nom et vous proposez quelqu'un, d'accord ? »  
\- « n'importe qui, même en dehors de cette pièce ? » demanda Temari  
\- « oui, même en dehors de cette pièce » répondit le roux, dans un hochement de tête « bien, commençons » il prit une inspiration, le cœur lourd « Temari Nara ? »  
\- « je propose Yoshino Nara, l'épouse du précédent chef du clan Nara et une kunoichi exemplaire »  
\- « Sakura Haruno ? »  
\- « je pense que Shikamaru Nara, actuel chef du clan Nara, ferait un bon hokage ; il a toutes les compétences requises et il a été l'assistant du précédent hokage »  
\- « Kankuro Sabaku ? »  
\- « je suis de l'avis du docteur Uchiha »  
\- « Shikamaru Nara ? »  
\- « je propose Sasuke Uchiha, il a été le coéquipier et le meilleur ami du septième ; c'est un shinobi puissant, le frère d'un des plus grands héros de l'histoire, et même pendant le septième, il était en quelque sorte un second hokage dans l'ombre »  
\- « Karui Akimichi ? »  
\- « moi aussi, je pense que Shikamaru devrait prendre le poste ; il a prouvé qu'il en ai capable, par le passé »  
\- « Ino Yamanaka ? »  
\- « Shikamaru ou Yoshino, l'un des deux »  
\- « Konohamaru Sarutobi ? »  
\- « je suis d'accord avec Shikamaru, l'Uchiha est un bon choix malgré son passé de déserteur ; il saura prendre soin du village et de ses habitants »  
\- « Shizune ? »  
\- « je suis du côté de Sakura, Shikamaru ferait un bon hokage, je n'en doutes pas »  
\- « Sai Yamanaka ? »  
\- « comme mon épouse, l'un des deux Nara cités plus tôt »  
\- « Tenten ? »  
\- « je ne fais pas totalement confiance à Sasuke, pas avec ce qui a pu être fait pendant l'adolescence, je vote pour Shikamaru Nara pour le poste de hokage »  
\- « Hinata Uzumaki ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la brune, assise près de la rose, le regard dans le vide ; que ressentait-elle à cet instant ? Alors qu'ils discutaient de mettre quelqu'un au poste qu'occupait son époux, juste avant sa mort ? Gaara se haïssait encore un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle était là, elle souffrait terriblement et il n'arrangeait rien du tout ; quel genre d'amis était-il ?

La brune déposa ses prunelles nacrées sur le visage meurtri du chef de clan Nara, elle effleura du bout des yeux cette cicatrice qui barrait son visage, qui balançait à l'univers qu'il avait souffert, lui aussi et les larmes naquirent au coin de ses paupières. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le brun, elle le voyait dans le bureau du hokage, le nez plongé dans des dossiers, riant aux côtés de son époux. Survivrait-il au poste de hokage, avec tous ces souvenirs ?

\- « je.. » commença-t-elle, douloureusement, le cœur lourd, le souffle coupé « je ne préfère pas.. je garde mon avis pour moi »

Sûrement, qu'au fond, elle refusait de condamner l'une de ses personnes à vivre dans l'ombre du blond, dans l'ombre d'un ami qu'ils avaient tous tant chéris.

\- « bien » souffla le rouquin « Shikamaru Nara sera le huitième du nom »  
\- « a-attends, quoi ? » bégaya le concerné, les sourcils froncés « ce n'est.. enfin, je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour reprendre ce poste, je n'étais que l'assistant »  
\- « tu te sous-estimes beaucoup, Shikamaru » répliqua doucement, Shizune, à l'autre bout de la table « est-ce que tu sais, pourquoi j'ai voté pour toi ? en dehors, du fait que tu as toutes les qualités pour le poste »

Comment était-il censé connaître la ou les raisons du pourquoi ? De son point de vu, à cet instant, ils étaient fous de prendre une telle décision ; lui, huitième du nom, à la tête de ce village qu'il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait ? Il était simplement le chef d'un clan, un shinobi pas très bon ; il ne possédait sûrement pas la force de Sasuke, le courage de Naruto, la volonté de Kakashi, qui était-il en face de ces grands hommes ?

\- « je t'ai choisi parce que tu étais déjà un choix pour le poste, bien avant aujourd'hui » déclara-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Shizune ? » interrogea l'épouse du brun, les sourcils froncés  
\- « un choix bien avant aujourd'hui ? » répéta curieusement Sakura, assise près de la brune  
\- « le clan Nara a toujours eu un rôle important, dans l'ombre, tu le sais ça » continua Shizune, son regard perdu dans les prunelles du concerné « bien sûr que nous avons remportés la quatrième grande guerre parce que nous avions Naruto, Sasuke et d'autres puissants shinobis du passé mais penses-tu que sans le sacrifice de ton père, nous aurions gagné ? ton père avait une épouse qui l'attendait au village, un fils qui se battait directement sur le terrain, il avait toutes les raisons possibles pour abandonner sa mission, mais il est resté jusqu'au bout et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre en place un plan à la dernière minute, sacrifiant toutes les chances possibles de s'en aller, de surviv-.. »  
\- « je ne suis pas mon père » la coupa le brun, douloureusement  
\- « mais tu as fais exactement la même chose » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix douce « ton épouse, ta mère et ton fils n'étaient pas près de toi mais tu t'es battu jusqu'à la fin, tu aurais pu abandonner mais tu es revenu et tu as sauvé deux enfants qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ta mission ; tu as les épaules pour être hokage, tu ne le sais juste pas, tu te persuades du contraire, mais je ne suis pas la seule qui m'en était rendu compte, bien avant ce jour »

Ils étaient tous là, pendus à ces lèvres, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- « le cinquième du nom, le sixième du nom, Asuma Sarutobi et ton père s'en étaient rendus compte, alors que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent ; ils en ont parlé, ils étaient persuadés que tu ferais un bon hokage, mais se doutaient que tu ne prendrais pas le poste à cause de Naruto et parce que tu étais plutôt flemmard »  
\- « ce n'est pas faux » lança Saï, un sourire au coin des lèvres « chaque fois que j'imaginais quelqu'un prendre la relève de maître Kakashi, je pensais automatiquement à Naruto, Sasuke ou toi ; vous étiez les plus aptes de notre génération à prendre le poste »  
\- « je n'hésiterai pas à me mettre à ton service personnel, si tu prenais le poste de hokage, Shikamaru » ajouta Konohamaru, dans un hochement de tête  
\- « vous êtes dingues » souffla le concerné, dans sa légère barbe brune

Un amer arrière-goût de nostalgie au fond de la gorge, le brun prit une inspiration ; le doux sourire du jeune Uzumaki, celui qui ornait constamment ces lèvres dans leur enfance, se confronta silencieusement à son esprit, le ramenant des années en arrière, à l'époque où l'insouciance les enveloppait tendrement. La main de son épouse sur son avant-bras le tira de ses souvenirs et il plongea dans ses iris d'un bel émeraude, se noyant dans cet amas de sentiments ; un incommensurable amour, de la fierté, une pointe de peur. Il acquiesça doucement et posa son regard sur le kazekage.

\- « bien, j'accepte » lâcha-t-il, la voix tremblante, mais quelque peu déterminée

Peut-être que ce poste ne lui irait pas, peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'être si courageux, d'être si fort, si sage mais il essaierait, oui, il le ferait pour toutes ces personnes qui avaient besoin d'un guide, toutes ces personnes qui peinaient à vivre sans la chaleureuse présence du septième hokage.

Lorsque la fin de la réunion s'annonça et que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce prirent un chemin différent, Shikamaru s'empressa de prendre le docteur Uchiha à part ; la rose était plus que présente dans son existence, ces derniers mois, elle avait prit soin de lui à l'hôpital, prenait soin de son épouse, de ses enfants, elle était là et d'une certaine façon, le brun commençait à avoir quelques inquiétudes.

\- « dis-moi, Sakura » souffla-t-il, doucement « j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec Sasuke, est-ce que c'est possible pour toi de lui dire de me rejoindre quelque part ? »

Et ce fut à cet instant, qu'il remarqua la brisure dans le fond des prunelles de la rose. Le prénom de l'Uchiha flotta un instant entre eux deux, puis elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, incapable d'en dire plus.

\- « ce n'est pas possible, pardon Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, douloureusement  
\- « est-ce qu'il va bien ? il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « il.. je ne sais pas quoi te dire » bégaya-t-elle, dans un murmure « il est à la maison, vois le de tes propres yeux et dis-lui ce que tu as à dire ; quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, comme chez nous tous, tu sais »

Sans un mot de plus, elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue rugueuse du brun et disparut au détour d'un couloir, là où Hinata et Shizune attendaient patiemment qu'elle revienne. Le brun observa un instant l'endroit où elle avait disparu, cherchant dans ces mots une réponse quelconque ; qu'était-il arrivé à Sasuke Uchiha?


	30. who cares if one more light goes out

28_ who cares if one more light goes out? [bonus]

Une brisure si profonde qu'il était sûr que rien ni personne ne saurait un jour la guérir, elle resterait là, bien cachée dans sa cage thoracique, parmi tant d'autres et il devrait sûrement apprendre à vivre ainsi, avec elle, en serait-il capable?  
Les prunelles onyx du brun se perdirent un instant dans les nuances de ce pourpre, qui s'échappait de la plaie béante, qui se mêlait à la terre, aux décombres du village ; ce ton écarlate qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si longtemps, qu'il avait adopté dans son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'un blondinet, au sourire idiot, ne lui tend la main.

\- « le septième du nom est.. mort » souffla difficilement un shinobi, debout dans les décombres « il est mort »

Le cœur, déjà affaibli par des souvenirs d'une enfance tragique, rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique et les lèvres entrouvertes, il tenta de prendre une inspiration, douloureusement ; comment était-ce possible? Son regard ne se détachait pas du corps du septième, de ce fichu pourpre qui s'échappait en vague du trou béant ; un sanglot flotta un instant, dans les décombres, et il revint soudainement à la réalité. Elle était là, ils étaient là ; elle, ce bout de femme qui l'aimait depuis tant d'années, eux, ces enfants nés de l'amour inconditionnel de leurs parents ; ils étaient là, tous les trois, assistant silencieusement à la mort soudaine du hokage orange de konoha.

Une larme s'échappa du bord de ses paupières et dévala le long de sa joue, légèrement rugueuse, pour terminer à ses pieds, se mêlant au sang, à la terre, aux pleurs d'un village entier ; tout son corps tremblait, de colère? de tristesse? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, au fond. Le katana qu'il tenait dans sa main s'écrasa au sol, dans un son désagréable qui arracha un sursaut à plus d'un homme, perdus dans la contemplation du corps du septième du nom ; d'un geste douloureux, il plaqua sa main sur la terre humide et quelques mots incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Une étrange barrière se dressa, au teint violet ; elle séparait les ennemis des shinobis du village caché de la feuille et pendant une seconde, il se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute.

L'inspiration qu'il prit, ensuite, le brûla au fond de la gorge, lui laissant un arrière-goût de dégoût, de désespoir, de haine et il se posta face aux shinobis, dans un bond agile, effaçant toute trace d'humanité sur son visage ; il n'avait pas le droit d'être le meilleur ami, le frère, le rival, à cet instant, il n'était que le shinobi le plus puissant du village, l'homme qui avait promit au septième de protéger les habitants dans l'ombre.

\- « écoutez-moi » s'exclama-t-il « ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, l'ennemi est puissant ; Naru-.. le septième du nom s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour ce village, alors, ne laissez même pas l'idée d'abandon prendre le dessus, c'est hors de question »

Le son de sa voix résonnait avec force, parmi les hommes ; certains acquiesçaient, silencieusement, resserrant leurs prises sur les armes qu'ils avaient et le brun sentit une pointe de fierté naître dans ses entrailles.

\- « la priorité actuelle est de mettre les villageois et vos familles, en sûreté ; partez et revenez, le plus vite possible »

Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent, puis un par un, ils disparurent au détour d'un rue ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se pencha, attrapant maladroitement le katana au sol, dont la lame reflétait toutes les existences auxquelles il n'avait pas hésité à mettre fin, brutalement.

Pendant un instant, il s'interrogea ; est-ce que les shinobis reviendraient? Certains étaient sûrement mariés ou pères, risqueraient-ils leurs vies? prendraient-ils le risque de ne jamais revoir ce sourire sur les lèvres de leurs enfants, de leurs épouses? Les prunelles d'un bel ébène du brun s'accrochèrent à la silhouette d'un homme, tremblant, à quelques mètres de lui, qui semblait dans l'incapacité de prendre la fuite, de détourner son regard du corps sans vie, d'un ami d'enfance ; dans un bond agile, il se posta face à lui et écrasa brutalement sa main sur la joue pâle du garçon, le regard dur, mais empreint d'une souffrance indélébile.

\- « Sasuke » lâcha-t-il, à bout de souffle, les larmes au coin des paupières  
\- « réveille-toi Saï, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton temps » souffla-t-il « mets ton fils et Yamanaka en sûreté, d'accord ? si tu souhaites prendre la fuite avec ta famille, je ne t'en voudrais pas, sûrement que j'aurais dû poussé Naruto à prendre la fuite au lieu de le pousser à se battre »

La voix rauque du Uchiha se brisa, à la fin de sa phrase ; comment était-il censé faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sans lui, sans son meilleur ami ? Des regrets le prenaient à la gorge, lui soufflaient discrètement à l'oreille que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose, qu'il aurait du dire au blond de s'en aller ; qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire de se battre. Saï échangea un long regard, après les mots du brun, avec Shikamaru, le meilleur ami de son épouse et disparut au détour des décombres d'un vieux restaurant ; voilà ce qu'il restait du village, des décombres, du sang et la terreur ancré sur les visages des habitants.

Son regard d'un bel ébène vagabonda une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, sur le corps sans vie de l'homme qui l'avait tant de fois soutenu et il se détourna de cette vision cauchemardesque, à bout de souffle, le cœur brisé ; pendant un instant, il regretta fortement l'idée d'être loin de tout ça, loin de ce fichu village qui continuait inlassablement de lui prendre les personnes qu'il aimait. D'un bond agile, il se posta devant trois silhouettes tremblantes et attrapa de justesse l'adolescent qui tentait de se rapprocher de la dépouille ensanglantée de son paternel, au sol. Sasuke le tira maladroitement contre son torse, lui qui n'appréciait que peu les contacts physiques et le serra contre lui, contre son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, plongeant son regard brun dans les pupilles nacrés d'un bout de femme qu'il connaissait bien ; ils ne s'étaient que très rarement parlés, l'un à l'autre mais elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et Naruto, en tant que bon époux, ne faisait que de lancer des compliments à son égard, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient entre amis, autour d'un verre de saké.

Elle était là, le corps tremblant, les larmes au bord des paupières, tenant fermement le plus jeune de ses enfants contre elle, empêchant l'inévitable ; le regard horrifié qu'Himawari déposerait sur le corps de son père, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Boruto se débattait contre le brun, hurlant qu'il voulait voir son père, qu'il avait besoin de soin, qu'il avait besoin de lui, se fermant à l'idée que son père n'était plus, qu'il ne serait jamais plus.

\- « Hinata » appela doucement le brun, une telle souffrance au bord des lèvres « vous devez vous rendre aux portes du village, d'accord ? »

Le silence. Un macabre silence répondit à ses mots ; comment était-il censé lui en vouloir, pour cela? Elle serait sûrement hantée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le cœur arraché ; comment vivrait-elle avec ça, bordel?  
Comment vivrait-il avec ça, lui?

\- « Hinata » répéta-t-il « s'il te plaît »

Le son de sa voix se répercuta entre le son des respirations saccadés des quelques shinobis, encore là, et les rires malsains des ennemis, derrière la barrière ; des rires qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire taire, il rêvait de prendre leurs vies, de leur prendre leurs cœurs, de la même façon qu'ils avaient pris celui du blond.

\- « Hinata, bordel » s'écria-t-il, la mâchoire serrée

La dureté, qui s'échappait des lèvres du brun, lui arracha un sursaut et elle posa un regard fébrile sur lui, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, de hurler à en mourir ; mais elle n'en fit rien. Douloureusement, elle prit une inspiration et acquiesça, les larmes au bord des paupières, mais le regard dur.

\- « pardon d'avoir crié » s'excusa-t-il, immédiatement « vous devez rejoindre les portes du village, tous les trois, le plus vite possible ; la barrière risque de disparaître très vite »  
\- « et toi, Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle, sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix  
\- « les hommes resteront, nous protégerons le village et vous rejoindront dès que possible, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » souffla le brun  
\- « ne fais pas ça, tu as une famille maintenant, tu n'as pas à faire ça » supplia-t-elle, douloureusement « si tu meurs, ta fille deviendra la survivante du clan Uchiha ; tu as vécu avec ce fardeau, tu sais ce que c'est et Sakura a besoin de toi, elle s'est tellement battue pour vous deux, ne l'abandonnes pas »

Le doux visage de son épouse se glissa dans son esprit et il regretta amèrement toutes ces années où il l'avait laissé seul, obnubilé par sa vengeance, toutes ces fois où il avait essayé de prendre sa vie, alors qu'elle ne cessait de prendre sa défense ; quel genre d'époux était-il ? Il ne la méritait sûrement pas, et pourtant, la rose lui avait donné une magnifique fille, une aide précieuse pour la reconstruction de son clan, elle lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour, ce sentiment dont il avait tant manqué dans son enfance.

\- « s'il-te-plaît, rejoins les portes » répéta-t-il, dans un souffle agonisant  
\- « Sasuke.. » lâcha la brune, douloureusement  
\- « ne t'en fais pas ; après tout, il veille sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, faiblement, le cœur en vrac ; il espérait tellement que ce soit vrai, que le blond veille sur eux, de là-haut. D'un geste doux, il ébouriffa les mèches blondes de l'adolescent contre lui, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, bien plus calme que les minutes précédentes ; lui aussi, garderait douloureusement cette image au fond de lui.

Boruto leva ses prunelles bleutés, qu'il tenait de son père, vers le visage du brun, son maître, et renifla bruyamment, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, à cause de ses larmes soudaines ; sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, le blondinet comprit, il acquiesça et se posta aux côtés de sa mère, les poings serrés, déterminé à assurer la protection de sa mère et de sa sœur, jusqu'aux portes du village.

\- « est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » demanda le brun, une pointe de gêne dans la voix « j'aurai besoin qu'un message parvienne à Sakura »  
\- « tout ce que tu voudras, Sasuke, je t'écoute » souffla-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête  
\- « dis-lui de prendre la fuite, avec vous, et avec notre fille ; dis lui que je suis désolé de toutes mes absences, de tous mes écarts de conduite, de tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire et dis lui que je.. que je.. que.. »

Les derniers mots refusaient de prendre la fuite des lèvres du brun, est-ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit, une fois, une seule fois, à voix haute, qu'il l'aimait? Il ne s'en souvenait pas et se trouvait bien pathétique, à cet instant.

\- « je lui dirai que tu l'aimes, Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha la brune, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire brisé, mais bien là

Des battements douloureux dans la cage thoracique, il acquiesça, un remerciement au bord des lèvres et observa leurs silhouettes prendre la fuite, au détour d'une rue en mille morceaux ; un soupir empreint de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se passa une main sur le visage, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Le blond avait été si présent, si lumineux, tout au long de son existence, qu'il en avait oublié qu'il n'était pas immortel ; il s'était persuadé qu'ils passeraient les prochaines années, tous les deux, à combattre des ennemis, à boire du saké, à manger des nouilles de Chez Ichiraku mais il avait perdu tout ça, il avait perdu le seul homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, quoi qu'il ai pu faire.

Cet univers l'abîmait, encore et encore, inlassablement, le punissait pour un crime d'une vie antérieure, peut-être, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, au fond ; tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait mal, terriblement mal, à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait.

La main soudaine sur son épaule lui arracha un sursaut, le tirant hors de ses sombres pensées et d'un geste habile, il tira un kunaï de sa manche et le glissa sous la gorge de l'idiot, qui s'était crû malin de faire une telle chose dans la situation ; ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent aux mèches cendrées de son ancien maître, Kakashi et il ne retint pas le soupir empli de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, immédiatement. Il rangea rapidement l'arme et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- « nous étions en dehors du village, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Gaï, dans le dos du cendré, les bras croisés sur son torse  
\- « après avoir vu la barrière, j'ai compris que tu étais là, quelque part » souffla Kakashi, le souffle court « j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose »

Les mots entre les lèvres du cendré se firent horriblement douloureux ; ce bout d'homme qui avait prit soin de lui, dans son adolescence, qui avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de le reprendre aux ténèbres, qui n'avait jamais cessé de prendre des risques pour lui, le traître qu'il avait été.  
Sasuke tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais l'air restait au pas de ses lèvres, silencieusement ; lui rappelant, encore et encore, à chaque seconde, la douloureuse réalité.

\- « Kakashi » lâcha le brun, les mains tremblantes « je-.. »  
\- « oh non » gémis Gaï, les bras le long du corps, son regard perdu dans les décombres

Son cœur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique, alors que ses prunelles d'un beau jais s'accrochaient à la chevelure blonde, à la teinte injustement pourpre ; il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre à quel instant Kakashi se rendit compte de qui était le propriétaire de cette courte chevelure. L'expression habituellement si nonchalante du cinquantenaire céda à une pointe de colère, une pointe de tristesse, une vague de désespoir ; il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes et ça, ça lui fit terriblement mal. Être là, face à cet homme, son maître, qui était resté constamment fort, tout au long de son existence, soudainement sur le point de fondre en larmes lui brisa le cœur ; d'un geste qui hurlait « je suis là, ne l'oublie pas », Gaï déposa sa main sur l'épaule du cendré et acquiesça.

\- « pars, Sasuke » lança le sixième du nom, la voix tremblante « rejoint ta famille et partez ; tu n'as pas à perdre plus dans cette bataille »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa ; il aurait aimé hurler qu'il refusait catégoriquement, qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, qu'il défendrait ce fichu village, mais il resta là, les bras ballants, le cœur en miettes.

\- « écoute-moi, Sasuke » ajouta le cendré, d'un ton bien trop doux « tu as perdu ton clan dans l'une de ses batailles, puis ton frère et maintenant, tu l'as perdu lui ; tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait assez ? tu as le droit d'être heureux, tu as le droit de vivre ; alors pars, emmène Sakura et votre fille »

La tignasse rose de son épouse et le sourire gêné de sa fille se glissèrent dans son esprit et il tenta maladroitement de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, de ne pas prendre la fuite pour les rejoindre, pour les emmener loin de toutes ces horreurs.

\- « tous les trois » continua-t-il « vous avez été plus que des élèves et je refuse de perdre un autre de mes enfants, ça fait trop mal »  
\- « Kakashi » lâcha le trentenaire, dans un souffle maladroit  
\- « je suis vraiment fier de vous, ne l'oubliez pas, d'accord ? » dit-il, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres « vous êtes mon héritage, battez vous pour vivre ; bats-toi pour vivre, Sasuke, d'accord? »

Bien malgré lui, une larme s'échappa de l'une de ses paupières et s'écrasa à ses pieds, sans un seul son ; Sasuke prit une inspiration douloureuse et acquiesça faiblement, il fit volte-face et prit la fuite au détour d'une rue hasardeuse. Le sourire idiot de Naruto, les entraînements avec Kakashi, la naissance de sa fille, les larmes de joie sur les joues de son épouse ; toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui, un être humain, toutes ces choses qui le poussaient encore et encore à prendre des risques, mais à ne pas perdre la vie, toutes ces choses qui l'empêchaient de replonger dans les vagues noires de la vengeance. Quand est-ce que l'univers s'arrêterait de lui prendre les gens qu'il aimait? Naruto avait été une bouffée d'air frais, il avait été sa rédemption, son pardon ; ce bout d'homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, quoi qu'il puisse faire, pourtant il lui avait jeté les cartes au visage, il lui avait donné toutes les raisons possibles de lui tourner le dos, mais le blond était resté, ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres et cette présence si chaleureuse, que ça le tuait de savoir qu'il ne le verrait plus, qu'il n'entendrait plus son rire.

Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois, l'image du corps meurtri de son meilleur ami dans l'esprit ; à bout de souffle, pas par pas, il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où demeuraient son épouse et sa fille, quotidiennement, tandis que lui, vagabondait de village en village, payant pour ses crimes du passé. Il évita tant bien que mal le morceau d'un mur qui se détachait des décombres d'un magasin et s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite sur la droite, lorsque ses prunelles d'un beau jais s'accrochèrent à une tignasse d'un rose si peu ordinaire ; son cœur rata un battement, peut-être même plusieurs.

Dans un bond agile, il se posta derrière elle et observa un instant la silhouette de son épouse ; la méritait-il vraiment? Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, elle était là ; bien sûr que non, il ne la méritait pas.

Les mains appuyées sur un abdomen ensanglanté, elle offrait des soins à un homme blessé ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et le brun choisit cet instant pour se mettre devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu as eu mon message ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque

Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Hinata et aux enfants? Les poings serrés, le brun tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se fondre en un amas de sentiments contradictoires ; de l'inquiétude, de la colère, de la peur. Parce que oui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha, cet enfant maudit, le survivant d'un massacre de clan, était effrayé, à cet instant.

\- « oui » répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés par la concentration qu'elle mettait dans sa tâche

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres du blessé, mais il ne lui accorda aucun regard, le souffle court.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? » balança-t-il, sans une once de tendresse dans la voix « je t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, putain? »  
\- « je suis ton épouse, pas ton chien » grogna-t-elle « j'ai laissé Sarada à Hinata, elle est en sécurité ; quant à moi, il était simplement hors de question que je quitte le village, alors que des blessés ont besoin de soins. »  
\- « tu te fous de moi ? » s'énerva-t-il

Dans un geste brutal, il attrapa le poignet de la rose et força le contact entre leurs regards ; il ne fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour qu'il comprenne que la douce Hyuuga ne lui avait rien dit, concernant Naruto. Il retint douloureusement sa souffrance, au bord de ses lèvres, étouffant sa colère, au creux de sa cage thoracique et prit une inspiration ; il détestait ça, il détestait l'idée d'être, encore une fois, la cause de sa souffrance. Combien de fois les larmes avaient-elles coulé le long de ses joues, à cause de lui?

D'un sifflement indiscret, il interpella l'un des shinobis qui s'avançait dans les décombres et lui donna l'ordre d'emmener le blessé au camp d'urgence le plus près ; et lorsqu'il ne resta que Sakura et lui, il délaissa le poignet de la rose et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact arracha un léger sursaut à son épouse ; il se souvenait bien de la première fois où il avait prit sa main dans la sienne, ça l'avait surprit qu'elle soit si chaude, si douce, qu'elle s'emboîte si facilement à la sienne, comme ci elles avaient été forgées pour être spécialement l'une à l'autre.

\- « tu ne sais pas ? » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle plus doux  
\- « qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « qu'est-ce que Hinata t'a dit, exactement ? » interrogea-t-il, douloureusement  
\- « elle m'a dit de prendre la fuite, elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais et elle s'est excusée en ton nom, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, Sasuke ? » s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres

Le concerné resserra doucement sa prise, autour de sa main ; comment était-il censé lui dire la vérité? Une souffrance sans nom au bord des lèvres, il prit une inspiration et plongea son regard d'un beau jais dans les prunelles émeraude de son épouse. Il aurait aimé s'y perdre, pour une éternité.

\- « il s'est passé quelque chose, Sakura » annonça-t-il, la voix tremblante « c'est.. c'est Naruto »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, il n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre, alors qu'elle repoussait soudainement sa main, les sourcils froncés, le regard dur ; elle, qui semblait constamment si forte, était sur le point de se fondre en mille morceaux.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? » s'énerva-t-elle « Naruto va très bien, il se bat quelque part ; tu es vraiment un idiot »  
\- « Sakura, écoute, je-.. » tenta-t-il, une immense tristesse dans les bras  
\- « non, arrête ; Hinata me l'aurait dit » grogna-t-elle, les mains tremblantes  
\- « sauf qu'elle est sûrement en état de choc, comme Boruto et Himawari, comme la majorité des shinobis qui ont assistés à la scène » expliqua-t-il  
\- « arrête, putain » s'exclama la rose, un grognement au bord des lèvres

Sans une once de douceur, le brun déposa sa main sur l'une des épaules de son épouse et la força à lui faire face, à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes ; il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle tente de faire disparaître les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, lui aussi aimerait que ça se passe ainsi, mais ce n'était pas possible. Le village était sur le point de disparaître et il refusait qu'elle fasse partie des victimes, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- « ils lui ont arraché le cœur » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix forte « il était à côté de moi et ils lui ont arraché le cœur, bordel ; il est mort, Naruto est mort »

Naruto ne serait plus jamais là, il ne verrait plus son sourire idiot, n'entendrait plus son rire maladroit, ne toucherait plus ses mèches d'un beau blond ; qui le rattraperait à partir de maintenant, lorsqu'il s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres, encore une fois? qui lui dirait qu'il mérite sa place, dans cet univers? Il lutta tant bien que mal contre ses larmes, lorsque la rose plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres tremblantes, le visage noyé sous une vague de tristesse ; d'un simple regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il était prêt à prendre un peu de sa peine sur ses épaules et elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, un cri douloureux entre les lèvres.

\- « partez » souffla-t-il, au creux de son oreille « Sarada et toi, partez d'ici ; les hommes restent, nous nous battrons pour le village, pour lui, sois en sûr ; mais vous, rejoignez Suna »

Une partie de lui, lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, avec elles ; il avait tant de choses à faire, à dire, aux deux femmes qui le rendaient si heureux. Mais Naruto n'aurait jamais abandonné le village, si les rôles avaient été inversés ; il aurait mis en sûreté Sakura et Sarada et l'aurait vengé, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- « rejoins Hinata et les enfants, prenez la fuite » ajouta-t-il, douloureusement

Dans un reniflement indiscret, la rose acquiesça contre son torse et releva son regard d'un bel émeraude vers lui, les traits déformés par la peine qui la rouait de coups, à cet instant ; le brun caressa l'une de ses joues, tendrement.

\- « Naruto, toi et moi » commença-t-il, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres « on se retrouvera toujours, c'est écrit quelque part »

Et bordel ce qu'il espérait que ce soit vrai. Est-ce qu'il aurait la chance, un jour, de revoir la bouille angélique du blond? De lui dire toutes ces choses coincées au fond de sa gorge? Le souffle court, il effleura du bout des lèvres le front de la rose, prêt à le parsemer de baisers, mais la poigne forte de son épouse au niveau de sa nuque l'en empêcha ; sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle scella leurs lèvres et il se laissa prendre dans l'instant, enveloppé par cet arrière-goût sucré et cette chaleur dans tout son être.

\- « ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie » implora-t-elle, son front contre le sien  
\- « jamais, promis » souffla-t-il, le cœur battant

Dans un élan douloureux, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée qui la conduirait aux portes du village, abandonnant derrière elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps ; le visage du blond se heurta aux méandres de son esprit et elle retint tant bien que mal un sanglot, alors qu'elle disparaissait au détour d'une ruelle.

Une main sur le côté gauche de la cage thoracique, le brun l'observa silencieusement prendre la fuite ; quelques images de leur passé en commun le frappèrent, mais il se força à ne pas la rejoindre, à rester là, debout, dans cette rue, empreint de vieux souvenirs. Naruto n'avait jamais perdu son courage, il était resté cet homme que tant de gens admiraient jusqu'à la fin, ce sourire au coin des lèvres et cette aura chaleureuse dans les mains.

Il profita un instant du silence macabre qui berçait le village, un court instant, avant que la barrière ne cède soudainement ; l'inquiétude qui vibrait ses prunelles s'enflamma et dans un bond agile, il s'élança sur le toit d'une vieille bâtisse, sur le point de se perdre dans les décombres. Quelques prières dans un coin de la tête, il tenta de trouver la barrière à la teinte violette qu'il avait mis en place, mais se confronta au vide ; un vide inquiétant, douloureux, brûlant. Ils s'étaient battus, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous que des adolescents perdus, pour la paix dans l'univers ; qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? pourquoi maintenant? Leurs enfants auraient dû ne jamais connaître la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un brutalement, ils auraient dû vivre, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se lança dans la direction du front, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de prendre la fuite avec la rose et leur fille ? Qu'est-ce que ce fichu village avait fait pour lui, en dehors de lui prendre son clan, son enfance, son bonheur ? Que serait-il arrivé si Naruto ne s'était pas battu pour lui ? Le bruit de ses pas se mêla lentement aux explosions, aux cris animés par une soif de sang, aux souffles saccadés ; le souffle court, il n'hésita pas un seul instant pour trancher la gorge d'un homme ennemi qui s'élançait vers lui, ce sourire dégoûtant au bord des lèvres. Est-ce que lui-même avait ressemblé à ça, lorsque la vengeance s'était approprié son corps, son être, son coeur ? Le sang s'extirpa de la plaie béante et gicla sur le sol, traçant une ligne invisible ; la fine ligne qui séparait un shinobi d'un assassin, mais de toute façon, n'en était-il pas déjà un? Combien de vies avait-il pris, dans le simple but d'être plus fort? Une goutte de sang frôla une main, au sol et son cœur rata un battement ; ses prunelles d'un beau jais s'accrochèrent à la chevelure argentée du corps inerte et le souffle soudainement coupé, il tomba à genoux, sur cette terre maudite. Chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration, sa gorge le brûlait ; qu'est-ce que l'univers attendait pour prendre sa vie à lui? Naruto méritait de vivre, Kakashi et Gaï méritaient de vivre, mais lui? Le corps ensanglanté de son maître lui donna la nausée et il retint tant bien que mal le peu de nourriture qui séjournait dans son estomac ; les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et bien qu'il haïssait l'idée d'être faible, il ne tenta rien pour les faire taire. Qu'était le grand Sasuke Uchiha sans son meilleur ami, sans l'homme qui lui avait prit tant de choses? La perte de son clan avait laissé un trou béant dans le cœur du brun, il était vrai, mais Kakashi, aux côtés de Naruto et Sakura, avait su apaiser un peu de sa peine ; il s'était montré doux, patient et plein de courage.

\- « relève-toi » entendit-il « Uchiha, relève-toi, bordel »

Deux bras puissants le tirèrent maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et il se heurta silencieusement aux prunelles nacrées de l'homme ; Hiashi se tenait devant lui, quelques traces pourpres sur son kimono, habituellement si propre, une pointe de détermination brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- « je suis au courant pour.. pour mon beau-fils » souffla le cinquantenaire, le regard dur « et je suis au courant pour Kakashi et Gaï »

D'un geste presque doux, le chef de clan tira un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et effaça les larmes sur les joues du grand brun ; ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et Sasuke n'avait jamais été réellement sympathique avec les deux filles de l'homme. Mais à cet instant, toutes les erreurs de l'un et de l'autre n'existaient plus.

\- « est-ce que tu sais où est ma fille ? j'ai envoyé Hanabi aux portes du village, avec les villageois, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Hinata et des enfants » interrogea-t-il, le cœur vibrant d'inquiétude

Le brun hocha la tête, maladroitement.

\- « je l'ai envoyé aux portes, avec mon épouse et ma fille » annonça-t-il, simplement

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme ; habituellement, il camouflait tous les signes qui prouvaient qu'il était humain, pourtant il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la situation. Cet homme tenait à ses deux filles, elles étaient sûrement bien plus importantes qu'il n'osait le montrer ; il se sentit proche de lui, pour un instant, ils étaient semblables sur ce point.

\- « je ne suis plus le chef du clan, je ne devrai pas être là » avoua Hiashi, la voix légèrement tremblante « mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à envoyer l'une de mes filles sur le front, surtout en sachant que.. que le septième était tombé »

Est-ce que Naruto savait qu'il laisserait bien plus qu'une personne derrière lui? Cet enfant que le village entier avait maudit, haït, ils avaient souhaité sa mort sans le connaître ; pourtant, l'univers ne serait plus jamais pareil, sans lui.

\- « ne devrais-tu pas rejoindre ton épouse et ta fille ? la survie de ton clan est sur tes épaules et celles de ton enfant » ajouta le brun, au bout de quelques secondes douloureuses  
\- « je devrais.. mais je ne peux pas, ce village est l'héritage de Naruto » lâcha-t-il, les yeux baissés vers le sang qui souillait cette terre  
\- « je comprends » souffla-t-il, dans un hochement de tête « que dirais-tu de te battre à mes côtés, Sasuke Uchiha ? je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais je suis encore capable de faire ce qui doit être fait, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les larmes au bord des paupières, quelques sillons sur les joues pâles, le brun acquiesça, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rapprochait de la fin, mais à cet instant, Hiashi lui rappelait son père.

\- « j'en serai honoré, monsieur Hyuuga » lâcha-t-il, en ramassant le katana sur le sol

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans la bataille, frappant puissamment tous les hommes qui se pensaient assez fort pour faire disparaître ce village ; les clans Hyuuga et Uchiha n'avaient jamais été réellement amis, plutôt rivaux dans l'âme, mais à cet instant, ils ne formaient qu'un et le brun regretta de ne pas avoir donné sa chance à Hinata, l'épouse de son meilleur ami, à Hanabi, à Neji, à Hiashi.

Du sang, des cris, des membres déchiquetés ; ce fut la dernière image du brun, avant qu'il ne perd connaissance, une lame plantée si près du cœur.  
Un amer parfum de désinfectant et une lumière blanche aveuglante ; son regard brun se déposa dans tous les recoins de la pièce et il tenta de comprendre où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il revoyait tout ce sang, tous ces corps ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- « papa ? »

Le son de cette voix lui arracha un léger sursaut et ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent silencieusement aux larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de l'adolescente ; dans un bond maladroit, Sarada s'extirpa de l'étreinte de sa mère endormie sur un fauteuil et s'élança sur le lit, dans un sanglot désespéré. Le corps secoué par les larmes de l'enfant se heurta au torse meurtri de l'homme et il se sentit perdre pied ; est-ce qu'il méritait tout ça?

Deux billes d'un bel émeraude se posèrent sur son visage, mais il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir ce soulagement dans les prunelles de son épouse, est-ce qu'il avait le droit à tout ça?  
Qui était-il?


	31. perfectly wrong

29_ perfectly wrong

Un craquement se heurta un instant au silence ; le village caché du sable était si différent, les rues n'étaient pas bordées de rires, de sourires. D'un geste fluide, il balança deux shurikens vers un arbre hasardeux, ils s'enfoncèrent sans une once de difficulté ; où était passée l'époque où il s'entraînait avec ses deux camarades, aux côtés de leur maître? Une pointe de rage se glissa dans ses entrailles et il envoya un énième kunaï dans l'arbre, les sourcils froncés, quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front ; des bruits de pas se mêlèrent au son de sa respiration. Une tignasse blonde se hissa doucement, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à lui et lui offrit un sourire maladroit ; l'adolescent grandissait, mais dans son regard, la joie avait cédé à une fêlure destructrice.

\- « je me doutais que tu serais là » lâcha le nouveau venu « comment se passe ton entraînement ? »  
\- « c'est.. étrange » répondit le brun, le souffle court

Boruto était un bon camarade, sûrement l'un de ses meilleurs amis ; leurs pères avaient travaillé pendant si longtemps, ensemble, au bien-être d'un village, aujourd'hui disparu. Le blond attrapa une bouteille qui traînait au pied d'un banc et la balança vers lui, avec un sourire attentionné ; il la rattrapa et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Un an s'était envolé, depuis le massacre qu'avait connu le pays du feu, et pourtant, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la chaleur qui frappait le coin ; comment sa mère faisait-elle?

\- « ce n'est pas pareil sans Chôchô, Inojin et.. » il prit une inspiration douloureuse « et Moegi »  
\- « toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle ? » interrogea le blond, en s'installant sur le banc  
\- « son nom est toujours sur la liste des portés disparus » souffla-t-il

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ce bout de femme ; bien avant qu'elle ne devienne le maître de l'équipe ino-shika-chô, elle s'était interposé entre lui et un autre gamin, à l'académie, un idiot qui s'en était prit à Chôchô. Ce jour-là, Inojin et lui n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à se mêler à la bagarre, qu'importent les conséquences ; ils s'étaient battus et Moegi avait surgi de nulle part, le regard sévère.

Un sourire empreint de tristesse se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du blond, prenant place sur le banc où traînait ses affaires ; la rousse lui manquait, qu'était-il sans son maître? Pendant si longtemps, elle l'avait formé, protégé et guidé, à travers les tempêtes, les obstacles.

\- « comment se porte ton père ? » demanda Boruto, d'une voix calme

Le fils du septième hokage n'était plus le même ; l'adolescent intrépide, qui se confondait constamment en un tas de bêtises, devenait un homme, de jour en jour. Il s'occupait des blessés, aux côtés de sa mère, prenait soin de sa petite-soeur et vivait avec le souvenir douloureux du décès de son père ; Shikadai détestait ça, comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu s'en prendre à eux, à lui ? Du peu qu'il connaissait sur lui, Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui s'était hissé de lui-même à la place de chef du village, qui avait gagné le respect et l'admiration de tous.

\- « ça va, je crois » souffla-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules « 'fin, j'en sais rien, en fait »  
\- « toujours en froid avec ton paternel ? » lança-t-il, les sourcils froncés

Shikamaru était resté là-bas, à la mort du septième, il s'était battu et il était revenu, un an plus tard, gravement blessé, traumatisé et accompagné de deux enfants ; il aurait aimé être heureux, il aurait aimé hurler à l'univers qu'il était fier de son père, mais une pointe de colère se glissait constamment dans ses entrailles. Il s'était battu, il les avait abandonnés et il était revenu avec deux enfants, comment était-il censé prendre les choses?

L'homme qu'il admirait tant était mort, là-bas ; peut-être que c'était horrible de dire de telles choses, mais il s'en rendait douloureusement compte chaque fois que le quarantenaire sursautait à une porte qui claque, chaque fois qu'il refusait de prendre dans ses bras son épouse, chaque fois qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. Une telle souffrance émanait de la silhouette de son père, qu'il se sentait en colère contre lui ; que s'était-il passé pour que son père revienne ainsi?

\- « c'est compliqué » lâcha le brun « puis, de toute façon, il est focalisé sur ses nouveaux enfants, donc bon.. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shikadai ? » souffla l'autre garçon, les sourcils froncés « ton père t'aime, ne penses-tu pas que tu es l'une des raisons du pourquoi il est resté là-bas ? »  
\- « tu ne le vois pas de la façon dont je le vois, actuellement ; il n'est plus mon père, il n'est qu'un homme comme un autre, totalement cassé » grogna-t-il, une souffrance terrible au bord des lippes

Dans un bond maladroit et plein de colère, le brun se hissa sur ses deux pieds et balança son pied contre une pierre, qui traînait sur le sol chaud ; est-ce qu'il avait le droit de ressentir toute cette colère?

\- « il n'est pas l'homme que j'admirais » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix tremblante de rage « mon père était intelligent, fort, aimant envers son épouse ; l'homme qui vit sous notre toit, l'homme qui est revenu de la guerre, ce n'est pas lui. il sursaute à tous les bruits de l'univers, il ne sourit plus, il ne parle plus ; il n'est que l'ombre de mon père et je le déteste pour ça »  
\- « Shikadai » lâcha le blond, dans un souffle incertain  
\- « tu sais quoi ? sincèrement, je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'il.. qu'il.. » bégaya-t-il, un vert électrique dans le regard  
\- « qu'il ? qu'il, quoi ? » interrogea le garçon, les poings serrés  
\- « qu'il ne revienne pas, putain » s'écria-t-il, le corps tremblant

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Boruto ne répliqua rien ; quelque chose débordait de son regard, habituellement si bleu, de la colère? de la tristesse? La voix du brun se répercuta un instant entre les arbres, une légère brise se mêlait au son de sa respiration ; il avait laissé la colère prendre le contrôle, il avait laissé ces mots prendre la fuite loin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il connaissait la situation du blond. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

\- « Boru-.. » commença-t-il, plein de remords

Le poing du concerné s'écrasa contre sa joue brutalement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ; sûrement, le méritait-il, au fond. Dans un gémissement douloureux, son dos se cogna sans douceur au sol poussiéreux et une seconde fois, un poing frappa contre sa joue meurtrie par le précédent coup ; quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et tâchèrent le haut d'un blanc pur du blond.

\- « comment tu peux dire une telle chose ? » s'exclama-t-il, les mains serrées sur le col du brun, les sourcils froncés « putain, au moins ton père, tu peux le prendre dans tes bras ; le mien, il est partout et nul part en même temps, il est dans le regard de ma sœur, dans les traits de ma mère, dans le reflet que me renvoie le miroir tous les matins, mais il n'est plus là ; de quoi tu te plains, bordel »  
\- « Boruto » lâcha le brun, une pointe de tristesse dans les traits « pardon »

Où était passé le visage rayonnant de son camarade? Il se souvenait qu'ils aimaient particulièrement prendre place sur le toit des trains et rirent, tous les deux ; est-ce que Boruto serait de nouveau capable de rire, un jour, ou est-ce qu'il vivrait jusqu'à la fin avec ce trou béant dans la cage thoracique?

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières du blond, la colère céda au désespoir et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il fondit en larmes, là, au-dessus de son camarade, ce pourpre sur ses vêtements. Dans un geste tendre, semblable à celui que sa mère avait envers lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, en proie aux cauchemars, il encercla le corps du garçon entre ses bras et le tira dans une étreinte silencieuse. Un cri s'échappa douloureusement des lèvres du blond et bien qu'il aurait aimé prendre sa souffrance, sa peine, Shikadai se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur lui, le cœur brisé.

Deux heures, plus tard, lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de la demeure de ses parents, une odeur délicieuse réveilla son estomac ; il avait passé presque une heure complète, Boruto dans les bras, à prendre un peu de sa peine contre lui. Dans un geste maladroit, il balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée et s'enfonça dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches ; quelques photos traînaient sur les murs, des photographies qui trahissaient sincèrement la joie que les membres de cette famille ressentait. Certaines le représentaient lui, à peine âgé de quelques mois, dans les bras de son père maladroit, mais empli d'une fierté incommensurable ; d'autres représentaient l'instant où ses parents s'étaient dit oui, dans la clairière du clan Nara, près de tous leurs amis. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le septième hokage, au bras de son épouse, quelques larmes au coin des paupières et ce sourire énorme sur les lèvres ; aussi ému que s'il mariait son fils.

Son regard d'un bel émeraude s'accrocha un instant à l'une des photographies et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, une pointe de colère naquit dans ses entrailles ; sans une once de douceur, il arracha le cadre du mur et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, d'où quelques rires s'échappaient.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Temari préparait le repas, un tablier autour de la taille ; près d'elle, Mitsuha tentait tant bien que mal de mettre quelques épices dans la sauce sur le feu, ce rire au bord des lippes, debout sur une chaise. N'importe qui aurait craqué face à cette scène, mais le brun n'en ressentit que plus de colère.

\- « c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? » s'exclama-t-il, les poings serrés

Le son de sa voix arracha un sursaut à sa mère et la petite fille ; les sourcils froncés, Temari se plongea un instant dans le regard de son fils et décida finalement de mettre en pause le repas, elle déposa doucement Mitsuha au sol.

\- « ton langage, Shikadai » réprimanda-t-elle, un soupir au bord des lèvres  
\- « je m'en fiche de ça, à quoi tu joues ? » ajouta-t-il, le coeur tremblant  
\- « mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » interrogea-t-elle, une pointe d'incompréhension dans la gorge « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
\- « je te parle de ça, merde » grogna-t-il, en désignant le cadre photo dans sa main

La photographie représentait Shikae, endormi dans le lit parental, et Mitsuha, près de lui, qui le couvait d'un regard si adorable ; à l'instant où son regard émeraude s'était posé sur cette scène, elle s'était empressé de prendre une photo. Elle n'en avait encore aucune de l'un ou de l'autre, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'accrochait à ces deux enfants ; Shikae grandissait doucement et elle tombait amoureuse de ces deux billes bleutées, Mitsuha s'épanouissait et elle adorait ce sourire qui traînait parfois sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Ils avaient survécu à l'horreur tous les deux, ils avaient vus plus de choses que certains adultes ; pourtant, ils semblaient heureux à leurs côtés et ça, ça la réconfortait dans son choix. Qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas ses enfants biologiques, qu'importe de tout ça ; elle les aimait déjà terriblement.

\- « c'est une photo, oui, et ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
\- « sous votre photo de mariage, tu trouves ça normal, toi ? » s'écria-t-il « ce mur est destiné à la famille, pourquoi est-ce que je trouve une putain de photo de merde de ces deux-là, dessus ? ce sont des inconnus, et à quoi ça sert, si de toute manière, ils s'en vont ? »

La voix colérique du brun se répercutait aux murs de la demeure, et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment son petit garçon, sous ses yeux? Elle le connaissait si doux, si patient, si flemmard ; quand est-ce qu'il s'était mis en colère, avant ce massacre? Elle s'en souvenait, ça datait de quelques années, il s'était énervé contre elle, parce qu'elle l'avait bombardé de baisers, devant la grille de l'académie.

\- « ils ne s'en vont pas, Shikadai » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix douce « Mitsuha et Shikae sont des membres de notre famille, ils ont leurs places sur le mur ; remets le cadre là où tu l'as trouvé »  
\- « comment ça, ils ne s'en vont pas ? » répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
\- « j'ai signé les papiers d'adoptions, hier soir, avec ton père » avoua-t-elle « nous avons les moyens de les rendre heureux, pourquoi est-ce que nous les donnerons au système ? il y a déjà bien trop d'orphelins, des enfants qui n'ont pas de familles, qui n'ont personne ; Mitsuha et Shikae nous ont ton père, toi et moi, nous sommes une famille »  
\- « certainement pas, putain » balança-t-il, vulgairement

Mitsuha s'accrochait désespérément à la jambe de la blonde, elle semblait effrayée par le brun, elle le regardait comme ci, il allait lui faire du mal, et pendant une seconde, une demi-seconde, il se sentit horrible de lui faire ça ; elle n'était qu'une enfant, traumatisée par la guerre. D'un geste plein de rage, il balança le cadre au sol et ne fit aucun geste, lorsqu'il explosa en une dizaine de morceaux de verre ; son regard ne quittait pas cette photographie qui traînait au sol.

Le bruit d'un sanglot l'arracha à sa contemplation et douloureusement, il se confronta à la petite fille, en proie aux pleurs. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur les oreilles, la respiration saccadée et le corps tremblant ; est-ce que c'était de sa faute? est-ce qu'il avait fait ça?

Elle semblait sur le point de se fondre en un amas de souffrances ; et le brun comprit que quelque chose clochait, lorsque même la voix de sa mère n'eut aucun effet sur l'enfant. Le regard colérique de la blonde se posa sur lui et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre contenance ; bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu en colère, elle avait le sang chaud, mais pas comme ça, pas contre lui. Sous son regard, il eut l'impression d'être un monstre.

\- « dans ta chambre » s'exclama-t-elle, les traits durs  
\- « mama-.. » tenta-t-il, le souffle court  
\- « dans ta chambre, maintenant, Shikadai » répéta-t-elle, colérique

Le cœur dans sa cage thoracique lui fit soudainement mal et il prit la fuite, loin de tout ça, dans sa chambre ; son corps s'écrasa sur le matelas et il lutta contre les battements douloureux de son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bordel?


	32. infos

\+ d'informations sur la fiction et les différents spin-offs

_ CWSAP : No one ever said it would be so hard (publié)  
Ce spin-off est centré sur Konohamaru et Shizune ; le brun a reçut l'ordre de prendre la fuite, loin du pays du feu, en emmenant de force Shizune. Un ordre qui lui vint directement d'entre les lèvres du cinquième hokage ; il se déteste pour être parti, et elle, Shizune, le haït tout autant, elle se persuade que c'est de la faute du brun si Tsunade est décédée. La culpabilité de l'un, la colère de l'autre, le fil rouge qui les relie sans qu'ils le veuillent et leurs souffrances respectives.

_ CWSAP : Come back and haunt me (pas encore publié)  
Ce spin-off est centré sur Hinata, Boruto, Himawari et Gaara ; le roux a vraiment crû être amoureux du blond, pendant longtemps et son absence le tue, un peu plus chaque jour, tout autant qu'elle tue lentement la brune. Inconsciemment, ils sont liés l'un à l'autre par le manque de Naruto, par les sentiments qu'ils ont éprouvés pour lui ; ils n'ont pas le droit de s'effondrer, comment en auraient-ils le droit, alors que l'une prend soin de ses deux enfants, seule, et que l'autre, est à la tête d'un village qui ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour?

_ CWSAP : Every breath your take (pas encore publié)  
Ce spin-off est centré sur Tenten, Metal et Kankuro ; la châtain a survécu à l'horreur du camp ennemi, en tant que prisonnière, et se retrouve au village caché du sable, à prendre soin de Metal. Kankuro est chargé de sa protection, à cause de ses blessures graves qui l'empêche de faire pas mal de choses au quotidien ; ils se voient, tous les deux, dans l'obligation de cohabiter un moment. Elle le déteste et au fond, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ; quant à lui, il tente maladroitement d'être là pour elle, il est particulièrement attaché à Metal, dont il s'est occupé avec Gaara durant l'absence de la jeune femme.

_ CWSAP Tome 2 (pas encore publié)  
Le tome 2 de cette histoire sera centré sur trois personnages ; Shikadai, Mitsuha et Shikae. Le fils biologique du Nara n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, lorsque son père est revenu, deux enfants à ses côtés ; adolescent, il était en colère, terriblement en colère de la venue de ces deux-là, mais en grandissant, il a trouvé en eux, bien plus que deux enfants adoptés par ses parents.


	33. somebody that i used to know

30_ somebody that i used to know

De bout des doigts, elle dessina une ligne imaginaire sur le bras du brun endormi ; il était là, emmitouflé dans une vieille couverture, les paupières closes. Quelques rayons de soleil s'échappaient par le volet mal fermé et s'écrasaient sur son visage, mais lui, il restait confortablement dans les bras de Morphée ; depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu cette pointe d'apaisement dans les traits du brun ? Dans une extrême tendresse, elle se pencha et parsema le visage du garçon d'une centaine de baisers délicats ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du concerné. Ce doux son lui arracha un sourire, au coin des lèvres et elle s'enfonça sous la couverture. Son corps s'écrasa doucement contre celui de son amant et un soupir d'aise s'extirpa de ses lippes ; elle était bien là, dans ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur et enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Ils faisaient encore chambre à part et au fond, elle n'aimait pas ça ; des années en arrière, la première chose qu'elle apercevait en se réveillant le matin était le doux visage endormi de son époux, aujourd'hui, elle se heurtait durement au vide de l'autre côté du lit.

\- « salut toi » lâcha le brun dans un murmure épuisé  
\- « ce que tu es beau » répliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « ce que tu es folle » souffla-t-il, en s'étirant maladroitement

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; et bordel ce que ce son lui avait terriblement manqué. Il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et repoussa le drap, qui camouflait la vue de son corps, au reste de l'univers ; un simple short à la teinte sombre, il n'était pas habitué aux températures du village caché du sable et chaque fois qu'un brin de soleil le touchait, il avait cette impression idiote de fondre. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, avant que le sommeil ne l'attire une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, mais le corps de la blonde se retrouva bien vite sur le sien ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il la regardait, un sourcil arqué, amusé.

\- « tu sais que si je reste dans ce lit, il y a environ quatre-ving dix pour-cent de chance que je me rendors ? » lança-t-il  
\- « à moins que tu n'en aies pas le temps » susurra-t-elle, dans un ton sensuel

Dans un geste lent, bien trop lent pour son pauvre cœur, la blonde attrapa les pans de son propre pyjama, un vieux tee-shirt large, et le tira vers le haut ; les prunelles du brun se perdirent un instant sur le corps de la trentenaire. Il ne la méritait sûrement pas ; Temari était constamment parfaite, dans sa façon de retirer un tee-shirt, à sa façon de le gronder lorsqu'il faisait une petite bêtise. Elle était là, partout où il allait et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle serait là, partout où il irait, pour des décennies encore.

Les mains chaudes du garçon attrapèrent délicatement les hanches de la blonde et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de suite, dans une danse douce, mais terriblement endiablée ; chacun des baisers qu'elle lui donnait, lui soufflait un peu plus d'oxygène. Elle lui permettait littéralement d'être un homme, de vivre, de prendre des inspirations ; du bout des doigts, il dessina l'atlas entier sur le dos de son épouse, harponnant amoureusement ses lèvres. S'il n'avait pas été humain, il aurait aimé être l'un de ses grains de beauté, entre ses seins ronds ; l'une de ses petites tâches brunes qu'il aimait tant.

La nature impatiente de son épouse ne tarda pas à prendre le dessus, les mains de la blonde claquèrent doucement contre son torse, le poussant dos sur le matelas ; ce qu'elle le rendait fou. Du bout des lèvres, elle glissa de sa joue rugueuse à son cou découvert, à la teinte hâlée.

\- « t-tu.. » commença-t-il, dans un bégaiement maladroit « tu me rends.. totalement dingue »  
\- « tais-toi » ordonna-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres « profite simplement »

Avide de ses baisers, le brun acquiesça, le souffle court et glissa un bras sous l'arrière de son crâne, le cœur tremblant ; la bouche délicieuse de son épouse effleura un instant chaque parcelle de peau sur son torse, croquant dans le fruit par endroit. La respiration saccadée, il tenta d'apprécier l'instant présent ; les lèvres de la blonde se rapprochaient lentement de son bas-ventre et à l'instant où elle effleura son entrejambe du bout des doigts, il se sentit terriblement idiot. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que ce serait possible, que c'était le bon moment, mais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, son corps ne réagissait pas. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ne dit rien, lorsque la tête de la blonde se déposa doucement sur son torse ; il était tellement désolé et déçu de lui-même.

\- « pardon » s'excusa-t-il, une main devant ses yeux « je le veux vraiment, je.. j'en ai envie, mais.. »  
\- « ça va, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres « j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut »  
\- « je suis désolé, Temari » répéta-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix  
\- « regarde-moi, s'il te plaît » demanda-t-elle, doucement

Le brun aurait sûrement préféré ne plus jamais croiser son regard, mais dans un geste doux, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et connecta leurs regards. Elle avait ce si doux sourire au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il se retint tant bien que mal de fondre sur ses lèvres.

\- « j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle, délicatement « nous avons l'éternité pour faire l'amour et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en priver, dès que tu seras prêt »  
\- « tu es folle » lâcha-t-il, dans un petit sourire timide  
\- « folle de toi » répliqua-t-elle « je t'aime et j'attendrai. en attendant, serre-moi fort dans tes bras le plus souvent possible, ça m'a tellement manqué »

La perfection n'existait pas, c'était ce que tous les adultes lui répétaient constamment dans son enfance, pendant son adolescence ; les livres l'écrivaient, les télévisions le hurlaient. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il se rendit compte d'à quel point, il l'aimait elle, ce bout de femme si parfait. Tendrement, il encercla sa taille de ses bras et la tira un peu plus près de lui, comblant ce manque de contact entre eux.

L'horloge, sagement accrochée à l'un des murs de la cuisine, affichait quinze heures, lorsque le brun se décida à s'extirper de la demeure familiale ; il serait bien resté des heures encore, à observer du coin de l'œil, son épouse, mais celle-ci partait dans moins d'une heure à l'une de ses séances quotidiennes dans le bureau de Sakura, avec Mitsuha. Au départ, il avait été effrayé à l'idée de laisser la petite fille, seule avec Temari et Sakura ; bien sûr, il avait totalement confiance en ces deux femmes, mais l'enfant était fragile et il y avait ce lien entre eux, ce lien que personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre. Elle était à ses côtés, lorsqu'il avait perdu Chôji, lorsqu'il avait aidé Fune à mettre au monde Shikae, lorsqu'il s'était battu ; tant de fois, il avait été tenté de simplement abandonner, de simplement s'allonger sur un morceau de terre, pour l'éternité, mais la présence des deux enfants l'avait poussé à vivre, à rejoindre les portes du village caché du sable.

D'un geste mécanique, il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa ; il fumait un peu moins, bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas clairement, le brun savait très bien que le tabac gênait fortement son épouse. À une époque, elle l'aurait grondé, lui aurait dit d'arrêter ses bêtises, de faire un effort ; sûrement qu'aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que la nicotine aidait l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans sa guérison. Il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'extirpa en haut des escaliers, les mains dans les poches ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait à cette adresse, il ne connaissait pas très bien le village, même si son épouse en était originaire. Son mariage n'avait jamais été réellement très bien vu par les villageois d'ici ; ils pensaient tous à quelque chose d'arrangé, un moyen pour ceux de Konoha de profiter d'une alliance, si un jour, la guerre éclatait de nouveau entre les grands villages. Quelle idiotie.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte à la teinte sombre et cogna doucement son poing contre la planche, le regard neutre ; aucune réponse. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira une clef de l'une de ses poches, il aurait préféré ne pas l'utiliser, dans le fond ; une minute, plus tard, dans un cliquetis bruyant, il s'engouffra dans l'appartement. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui et ses prunelles brunes s'accrochèrent très vite aux différents cadres sur les murs ; certaines photographies montraient une mère et une fille, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, d'autres représentaient un homme aux cheveux cendrés, deux garçons, et une fille. Le sourire de l'un des garçons lui arracha un pincement au cœur ; cet idiot lui manquait terriblement, bordel ce qu'il rêvait de l'entendre encore une fois, une toute dernière fois, lui vanter les mérites des ramens. Il repoussa tant bien que mal la tristesse qui menaçait de prendre la fuite, hors de sa cage thoracique et prit une inspiration.

\- « est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix forte « c'est moi, Shikamaru »

Le son de sa voix se répercuta un court instant entre les murs de l'appartement, puis un silence froid répondit à sa question ; bien qu'il savait de source sûre que quelqu'un était bien actuellement dans la demeure, il eut l'impression d'être seul, terriblement seul. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les corridors, après avoir déposé ses chaussures dans l'entrée ; l'adolescente était en cours actuellement et elle, elle était sûrement sur son lieu de travail, en train d'aider un tas de gens. Le bruit de ses pas résonna durement.

\- « eh oh » tenta-t-il, une nouvelle fois, en vain

D'une démarche lente, presque tétanisé, il se rapprocha de l'une des portes dans le fond du couloir et s'enfonça dans la chambre d'ami, après avoir frappé quelques minutes, sans réponse ; quelque chose se brisa en lui, encore une fois, il se retrouvait face à l'une des terribles conséquences de ce massacre. Son regard d'un bel ébène s'accrocha doucement à la silhouette de l'homme, assis dans le lit au milieu de la pièce ; ses mèches brunes avaient bien poussé, là où elles lui arrivaient aux épaules une année en arrière, elles descendaient à présent dans le milieu de son dos, son corps si résistant auparavant ne démontrait actuellement qu'à quel point la nourriture passait mal dans son estomac et ses yeux.. ses prunelles brunes, qui auraient fait fuir n'importe qui ne reflétaient plus rien, du vide, un intense et triste vide.

\- « bonjour » salua poliment le brun

Il se pencha une seconde en-avant, dans un salut traditionnel et attrapa une chaise qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce ; il la déposa à quelques mètres du lit et s'y installa doucement. L'homme ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait même pas au son de sa voix.

\- « Sasuke » appela-t-il, doucement « c'est moi.. c'est Shikamaru Nara »

Le regard brun de l'Uchiha fixait un point imaginaire sur le drap blanc qui couvrait une partie de son corps ; durement, Shikamaru eut l'impression que plus rien n'habitait ce corps qu'il connaissait bien. Les deux bruns s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'académie et s'ils n'avaient jamais été réellement amis, un certain blondinet les avait liés, l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient les deux hommes dans l'ombre du héros, ces deux garçons qui tentaient tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que le sourire sur les lèvres du blond ne disparaisse jamais ; ils avaient échoué, le brun s'en rendait compte tous les jours, depuis le massacre.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se racla maladroitement la gorge.

\- « tes cheveux ont drôlement poussé » tenta-t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres « ça te va bien. tu as perdu du poids par contre, si ça te dit, faisons nous un petit restaurant, dans la semaine, d'accord ? »

Du poids, il en avait bien trop perdu ; le brun n'eut aucun mal à remarquer les os saillants qui pointaient sous le haut que Sasuke portait. La rose l'avait prévenue, elle lui avait dit que tout avait changé, que le brun n'était plus le même ; mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. L'Uchiha avait toujours été une sorte de légende vivante parmi sa génération, le rescapé d'un massacre, le grand et bel héritier du clan ; Shikamaru n'avait comprit son mal-être que bien trop tard, lorsque le brun avait rejoint Orochimaru, dans les ténèbres.

\- « tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais la décision de reconstruire Konoha a été prise » annonça-t-il « nous avons pris cette décision, et ils.. les autres ont fait un choix » il prit une inspiration « j'ai été choisi pour reprendre le poste de hokage, Sasuke.. je reprends son poste »

Il aurait aimé que le brun se met en colère, qu'il lui jette quelque chose à la figure, qu'il hurle, mais aucune réaction ne s'échappa ; il restait là, le regard vide.

\- « je t'avoue que je suis effrayé » confia-t-il « toi et moi, nous avons toujours été près de lui, camouflés dans son ombre, mais là.. je me retrouve à son poste et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? est-ce que je serais capable de prendre soin de tout le monde ? est-ce que je serais capable de maintenir la paix dans cet univers ? »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « Sasuke » appela-t-il, doucement « j'ai besoin de toi.. j'ai besoin que tu me conseilles. je reprendrai ce poste, je reprendrai son poste, mais toi, prends le mien ; je veux que tu sois là, je veux que tu participes à tout ça, à la reconstruction du village.. tu m'entends, Sasuke ? »

Le brun était l'assistant dont il avait besoin, l'homme dans l'ombre qui l'aiderait ; peut-être était-il égoïste, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, sans l'aide de l'Uchiha.

\- « réponds-moi, je t'en supplie » lâcha-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix « j'ai besoin de toi.. nous avons besoin de toi, Sasuke.. tu m'entends ? reviens-nous.. »

Il se heurtait à un mur, Sasuke Uchiha était-il toujours là, dans cette carapace ou n'était-ce plus qu'une enveloppe vide? Dans un hochement de tête désespéré, au bord des larmes, Shikamaru acquiesça, dans le vent et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, il remit la chaise à sa place et se posta près du lit, sans un mot ; qu'était-il censé faire ?

\- « debout, putain » s'exclama-t-il, durement « lève-toi, enfoiré »

D'un geste colérique, il attrapa un morceau du drap et le tira brutalement ; mais rien, rien du tout, ne lui répondit. Le survivant du massacre du clan Uchiha ne bougeait pas. Un cri agonisant au bord des lèvres, Shikamaru s'excusa plusieurs fois, dans quelques murmures maladroits et remit correctement le drap, sur les jambes du brun ; ils avaient tous tant perdus, dans cette bataille.

\- « s-si.. si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai là » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus douce « d'accord, Sasuke ? »

Il camoufla tant bien que mal le tremblement qui menaçait de prendre d'assaut son corps et salua poliment le brun, avant de prendre la fuite, loin de cet appartement ; il haïssait ça, ce sentiment d'impuissance dans ses tripes, ce même sentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis le massacre de la nation du feu.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa demeure se fit douloureux, les souvenirs le frappaient ; ces images où les sourires des jeunes adultes plongés dans l'insouciance qu'ils étaient le berçait. Il se revoyait, habillé de ce costume d'un bel ébène, au mariage de Naruto et Hinata, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; il s'était senti bien, ce jour-là. Les mains dans les poches, il remonta l'allée de sa demeure et s'enfonça à l'intérieur, sans un bruit ; ses chaussures trouvèrent une place, près des baskets de son adolescent. Une pointe d'épuisement dans les traits, il s'installa une seconde sur le sol, les mains tremblantes ; est-ce que, s'il n'avait pas rencontré ces deux enfants, il aurait été ainsi ? Et au fond, qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Vivre en ayant conscience de la mort de ses êtres chers ou survivre, condamné à errer dans un univers vide ?

Il ne retint pas le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lippes et s'apprêtait à se remettre sur ses deux pieds, lorsque le corps frêle d'une petite fille se heurta à son dos ; délicatement, il fit volte-face et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de l'enfant. Le sourire qui traînait sur ces lèvres lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

\- « bonsoir toi » salua-t-il, doucement « tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

La silhouette de son épouse se dessina bien vite à quelques mètres de lui et les sourcils légèrement froncés, il déposa son regard sur le sourire qui déformait les lèvres de la blonde ; elle semblait si heureuse à cet instant que ça lui coupa le souffle.

\- « est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, perdu dans tous ces sourires  
\- « très bien » répondit la trentenaire « Mitsuha, mon cœur, vas-y »

Le froncement de sourcils du brun s'accentua et délicatement, il déposa son regard sur le visage souriant de la petite fille, face à lui ; quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la brune et elle se frotta les yeux, maladroitement, soudainement si timide. Il trouvait ça adorable.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea-t-il, curieusement  
\- « a..p-p.. » tenta timidement l'enfant, les joues rouges

Shikamaru retint tant bien que mal le sursaut de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et posa un regard étonné sur le visage souriant de son épouse ; il lui semblait que Mitsuha tentait de dire quelque chose. Dans un geste doux, il déposa ses mains sur les côtes de l'enfant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « je t'écoute, Mitsuha » dit-il, d'une voix délicate, mais impatiente  
\- « a.. m-mit..suha » lâcha-t-elle, difficilement, le doigt pointé vers elle-même « mitsu..ha »  
\- « oui, c'est ça » s'exclama le brun, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « bravo »  
\- « p.. » continua-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers le brun « p-pa..pa.. »

En un claquement de doigt, le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'était effacé ; les sourcils froncés, il déposa un regard plein d'incompréhension sur son épouse.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, là ? » demanda-t-il  
\- « écoute-la, tu comprendras » souffla la blonde, un mince sourire sur les lèvres  
\- « pa.. pa.. » recommença la petite fille aux cheveux bruns « p..papa »  
\- « la séance d'aujourd'hui comportait une photo de toi » expliqua la trentenaire « j'ai bien essayé de lui dire que tu t'appelais Shikamaru, mais elle n'a fait que répéter ce mot pendant l'heure entière »

Les prunelles brunes de l'homme se posèrent délicatement dans les iris bleutés de la petite fille et pendant un court instant, il se heurta à ce bleu ; ce bleu qui le ramenait des mois en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour viendrait où cette petite fille semblerait être vraiment heureuse, les jours s'échappaient et elle se comportait de plus en plus comme une petite fille ordinaire ; est-ce que Fune les observait de là-haut? Il espérait sincèrement, parce que lui, il ne l'oubliait pas.

Les quelques perles qui pointaient au bord de ses paupières, dévalèrent soudainement sur ses joues rugueuses et il étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; il se haïssait pour être si faible, mais il se sentait si bien, à cet instant. Les bras frêles de Mitsuha entourèrent son cou et doucement, il s'accrocha au pull qu'elle portait ; les mains tremblantes, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, à l'instant où elle s'ajouta à l'étreinte, délicatement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que son époux ressentait actuellement, sûrement parce qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle aussi, quelques heures en arrière, à l'instant où la douce voix de la brune avait envahi la pièce.

Toutes les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé, il se sentait vide de toute force, happé par les bras réconfortants de son lit douillet, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser la demande de Mitsuha, après le repas, alors que la lune pointait le bout de son nez dans l'atlas sombre ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'installa confortablement sur le matelas de l'enfant et attendit sagement qu'elle vienne se faufiler dans ses bras, pour commencer à lire.

\- « c'est l'histoire d'un ogre » commença-t-il, d'une voix douce « d'un ogre et d'une princesse »

Les prunelles bleutées de la douce enfant ne tardèrent pas à briller intensément et elle se positionna un peu plus confortablement contre le torse du brun, une vieille peluche dans les bras ; Gaara lui avait offert, ils avaient tous été étonnés de cette initiative, cette peluche accompagnait l'homme depuis tant d'années, si bien qu'il en prenait plus que soin. Pourtant, un matin, il était apparu sur le pas de la porte et avait fourré cette peluche dans les bras de l'enfant ; Mitsuha l'affectionnait tout particulièrement.

\- « l'ogre vivait seul, dans un endroit sombre, à l'abri des regards ; il aimait sa solitude » continua-t-il « et elle, la princesse, elle vivait, enfermée dans une tour très très haute d'un château abandonné par les hommes ; dans son enfance, une vieille dame avait lancé un sort maléfique à la petite fille, un sort qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie de princesse, un sort qui l'enchaînait à cette tour » il tourna doucement la page « le château, gardé par un affreux dragon, ressemblait à une prison pour elle ; elle rêvait du prince charmant qui, un jour lointain, la sauverait de ce triste destin. et cette princesse, ce qu'elle était bell-.. »  
\- « Shikamaru » le coupa la voix de son épouse, de l'autre côté de la porte  
\- « je suis là, je lis une histoire à Mitsuha » s'exclama-t-il, doucement

Bien que la blonde ne la voyait pas, la petite fille acquiesça joyeusement, un bâillement au bord des lèvres ; le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et posa immédiatement son regard sur son épouse, lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la pièce.

\- « tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-il  
\- « je.. » commença-t-elle, la voix presque tremblante « il faut que tu viennes, s'il te plaît »

La maladresse dans la voix de la blonde lui arracha un froncement de sourcils, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait ; il acquiesça et s'extirpa du lit, déposant le livre dans les mains de sa fille adoptive.

\- « je reviens très vite, Mitsuha » souffla-t-il, doucement « attends-moi »

Une moue adorable sur les lèvres, elle acquiesça et déposa son attention sur les dessins du livre pour enfant ; un vieux conte que le brun tenait de ses parents, une histoire que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il ébouriffa doucement les mèches brunes de la petite fille et suivit son épouse dans le corridor, les sourcils froncés, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les tripes.

\- « est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, immédiatement « il est arrivé quelque chose à Shikadai ? »  
\- « non, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-elle, doucement « Shikadai dort chez ta mère, il est sûreté »  
\- « alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés, le cœur tremblant.

Quelques perles pointèrent au bord des paupières de la blonde, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Dans un geste doux, il tira son épouse dans ses bras et resserra doucement sa prise.

\- « il s'est passé quelque chose, Shikamaru » murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle agonisant « j'ai reçu un appel d'Ino »

Le brun acquiesça doucement, mais ne dit rien ; il attendrait le temps qu'il fallait, qu'elle soit prête à lui dire. Bien que l'inquiétude dans ses tripes ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.

\- « c'est Sasuke » avoua-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses « il.. il a mis fin à ses jours, c'est Sakura qui l'a trouvé. »


	34. when it hurts so bad

nda : Unknow: Merci à toi de lire cette histoire et d'en plus, prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire. Le décès de Sasuke était prévu dès le départ, j'en étais qu'au premier chapitre que j'avais déjà ça en tête, parce qu'à mes yeux, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne serait pas capable de se remettre de la mort de Naruto, c'est bien lui. Tout ce qu'il a et tout ce qu'il a accompli, c'est grâce au blond. Et puis, ce décès est aussi un moment clef dans l'histoire ; Shikamaru est sur le point d'être le hokage de konoha, est-ce qu'il sera à la hauteur ou est-ce que le décès du brun va l'en dissuader? Et attention, il n'a pas encore eu de discussion par rapport à ça avec son épouse et elle, elle avait proposé Yoshino, pas Shikamaru. Concernant le sexe, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris toutes les options en compte, mais c'est encore un peu trop tôt selon moi ; Temari attends patiemment et selon ses dires, elle est prête à attendre des années, mais lui, il est persuadé que ne pas être capable de faire l'amour à sa femme sans son engin. Mais il se rendra vite compte que ce n'est pas obligatoire dans le sexe.

* * *

31_ when it hurts so bad

\- « au moins, il a retrouvé les siens. »

Les mots au gré du vent lui arrachèrent un léger sursaut et il déposa son regard brun sur le visage de sa mère, près de lui ; bien qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement discuté avec cet homme, elle avait insisté pour se rendre aux funérailles. Elle était là, cette expression dure, mais tendre, accrochée à ses traits.

\- « la petite Sakura.. elle l'a rendu heureux, mais sûrement que c'était écrit quelque part. » continua-t-elle. « il était hanté par les souvenirs de son clan. »

D'un geste de la main, le kazekage ordonna la mise en terre du cercueil ; très peu de personnes s'étaient déplacés, les villageois du village caché du sable avaient de suite trouvés mieux à faire et les survivants du village caché de la feuille avaient simplement refusés de s'y rendre. Une petite pointe de colère avait naquit dans ses entrailles, lorsqu'il avait entendu un marchand dire haut et fort qu'il ne se rendrait pas aux funérailles d'un traître ; il était vrai, Sasuke Uchiha avait commis plus d'une erreur, mais ne les avait-il pas rattrapées ? Toutes ces années, enfouis dans l'ombre du hokage ; il avait veillé si longtemps sur ce village qui lui avait pris son innocence, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Un soupir à l'allure colérique s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tapota maladroitement ses poches, à la recherche d'une cigarette ; un paquet au teint verdâtre se glissa sous ses yeux et il tomba dans le regard de l'époux de sa meilleure amie. Il acquiesça et attrapa un tube de nicotine, il le coinça rapidement entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert.

\- « comment ça se fait que mon paquet se retrouve dans tes mains ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Un bruit métallique résonna un instant dans l'air ; Sai se hissa doucement près de lui et haussa les épaules.

\- « ton épouse est avec la mienne, elle m'a demandé de te l'amener, avant que tu ne frappes quelqu'un. » annonça le brun, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « elle te connaît bien. »  
\- « oui, s'en est effrayant, parfois. » répliqua-t-il, en tirant une taffe. « mais elle est toujours là, où je pose mon regard et c'est amplement suffisant pour moi. »

Le brun acquiesça ; que seraient-ils tous les deux sans leurs épouses ? Ino, elle s'était tant battue pour lui, pour son bien-être ; elle se battait encore tous les jours pour que ce sourire sur ses lèvres ne disparaisse pas et chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, il se retenait difficilement de l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon, seul, effrayé par ses propres émotions.

\- « Sai ? » appela le brun, près de lui.  
\- « oui ? » souffla-t-il, en tournant la tête dans sa direction.  
\- « est-ce que tu as pensé à.. à faire la même chose ? » interrogea son beau-frère, maladroitement.  
\- « tu veux dire.. mettre fin à mes jours ? »

Shikamaru acquiesça, difficilement, une cigarette au bord des lèvres ; sûrement, qu'il se sentait coupable, dans le fond.

\- « je mentirais si je disais que je suis resté déterminé jusqu'à maintenant.. » avoua-t-il, les mains dans les poches. « je ne vis pas très bien mon handicap, je me réveille parfois la nuit en revivant cette scène, cet instant où j'ai coupé ma jambe.. je ne regrette rien, si j'avais une chance de revenir en arrière, je recommencerai, juste pour elle.. mais c'est dur. je ressens une douleur dans une jambe qui n'est plus là, c'est.. »  
\- « déconcertant. » le coupa le brun, dans un souffle maladroit.  
\- « oui, c'est déconcertant. » répéta-t-il « j'y ai pensé, une ou deux fois. en fait.. j'ai surtout pensé à prendre la fuite. je me suis persuadé qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un homme avec une seule jambe, qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse, qu'elle méritait un homme capable de la protéger. je n'arrête pas de me dire que si un nouveau massacre a lieu, je serai incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, cette fois ; alors quoi ? j'attendrai, sagement installé quelque part, pendant que tu te bats ? pendant que mon fils se bat ? cette fois, nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que les enfants ne se joignent pas aux combats, mais nous avons perdus trop d'hommes, si.. si ça recommence, nos enfants participeront à la guerre. »

Le brun avait plus que raison ; si une guerre se déclenchait pour une quelconque raison, la génération suivante devrait prendre la relève. Pendant un court instant, il imagina Inojin, Chôchô et son fils, à la place de leurs pères respectifs et il étouffa difficilement un haut de cœur derrière ses lèvres presque tremblantes.

\- « je comprends son geste. » ajouta son beau-frère. « peut-être même que je suis un peu jaloux, parce qu'il a eu le courage de faire ce dont nous sommes incapables. mais par contre.. » une pointe de colère brilla dans les prunelles du brun. « je ne lui pardonne pas. Sakura s'est battue pour lui, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. ils ont une fille, putain. »

Le ton colérique du brun se répercuta durement entre les grains de sable sous leurs pieds. Il était celui qui avait prit la place de l'Uchiha dans l'équipe sept, qui s'était battu aux côtés de Naruto et Sakura, plus d'une fois ; il les avait soutenu chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de reprendre le brun des ténèbres.

\- « il n'était pas seul. il n'a jamais été seul. »

Naruto et Sakura avaient toujours veillé sur l'Uchiha. Le blond lui avait offert des fou-rires, des amis, un frère et la rose, elle, elle lui avait donné de l'amour, une famille, un clan, une petite fille.

\- « tu penses que Konoha va se remettre correctement ? » demanda le Nara, dans un souffle incertain.  
\- « sûrement, parce que c'est toi qui prends la relève. » avoua le brun, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « je sais que tu feras du bon boulot, tu es brisé, ça, je n'ai aucun mal à m'en rendre compte, mais tu es quelqu'un de bon, tu es quelqu'un de juste, d'intelligent. tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour me permettre de vivre, alors que la seule et unique chose qui nous reliait, c'est elle. »  
\- « Sai.. » lâcha-t-il, dans une inspiration. « tu sais, je-.. »  
\- « je sais. » le coupa-t-il. « tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, avant le massacre, mais je suis content d'être tombé sur Chôji et toi, dans les décombres. je suis vraiment content. »

Le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres de l'artiste lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et dans un geste particulièrement tendre, comme un père le ferait avec son petit garçon, il ébouriffa les mèches brunes du garçon et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- « je suis content que ce soit toi qu'elle ai choisi. » murmura-t-il, doucement, au creux de son oreille. « elle mérite le meilleur, et elle l'a. »

Et sans permettre au brun de dire quoi que ce soit, Shikamaru s'éloigna, avec un simple geste de la main, en guise d'« au revoir ». Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, le brun observa la silhouette de son beau-frère disparaître toujours un peu plus ; il effleura du bout des doigts ses mèches de cheveux et s'empressa de rejoindre son épouse.

Le cercueil avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la terre depuis plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes, mais elle n'avait pas bougé ; Sakura se tenait droite, le regard dans le vide et cette tenue sombre qui contrastait durement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Shikamaru se hissa doucement près d'elle, les mains dans les poches et pendant quelques minutes, il n'osa rien dire. Que ressentaient les gens lorsqu'ils perdaient la personne qu'ils aimaient ? Qu'aurait-il fait si Temari avait perdu la vie ? S'il était tombé nez à nez avec son corps inerte, dans l'une des pièces de la demeure qu'ils habitaient tous les deux, avec leurs enfants ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « merci d'être venu. » souffla-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses.

Et sans un mot de plus que ces trois-là, elle fit volte-face, prête à prendre la fuite ; pendant une demi-seconde, il se revit, à l'adolescence, alors qu'il venait tout juste de perdre Asuma, sous ses yeux. Il attrapa maladroitement le poignet de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et prit une inspiration.

\- « tu ne pleures pas.. » lâcha-t-il, comme ci ça aurait du être une évidence.  
\- « j'ai déjà bien trop pleuré pour lui. » répliqua-t-elle, en se détachant de la poigne du brun.

La rose n'avait pas tort. Combien de fois les larmes avaient-elles roulé sur ses joues pâles, à cause de ce garçon ? Il se souvenait très bien de sa première mission en tant que capitaine, il s'était retrouvé face à elle, en larmes, aux portes du village ; elle suppliait un certain blondinet de ramener l'Uchiha. Et ces larmes avaient touché le Nara, quelque part, au fond de sa cage thoracique.

\- « tu sais.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement. « si tu as besoin d'une.. d'une épaule, je suis là. je ne bouge pas, tu sais où me trouver. »  
\- « et pourquoi tu ferais ça, Shikamaru? tu n'étais même pas ami avec lui. » répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « mais toi, tu l'es. tu es mon amie. » souffla-t-il. « tu es même plus que ça, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu as aidé mon épouse à mettre mon fils au monde, tu aides tous les jours ma petite fille. comment suis-je censé ne rien faire face à ta souffrance ? je suis là, Sakura. je serai toujours là. »

Les mots du brun se heurtèrent un instant aux deux silhouettes, l'une en face de l'autre, et finalement, un petit sourire déforma la pointe des lèvres de la rose ; elle acquiesça et dans un geste tendre, quémanda une étreinte au brun. Il referma doucement ses bras autour de sa silhouette frêle, mais qu'il savait pourtant si forte.

\- « merci, Shikamaru. » lâcha-t-elle. « mais ça va. »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, elle s'éloigna de lui. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher cette fois, même si, au fond, toute son âme lui hurlait que ça n'allait pas, que ça n'irait sûrement pas avant un long moment. Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fit volte-face, retournant auprès de son épouse, en quelques pas.

Une légère brise enveloppait le village caché du sable ; la pluie de son village natal lui manquait terriblement, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait sentir à nouveau le parfum d'une averse, sentir les gouttes d'eau retracées les contours de sa silhouette. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds et porta le goulot, jusqu'à ses lèvres ; la sensation de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge lui arracha un léger soupir de satisfaction. D'un geste maladroit, il la glissa sous les yeux de la jeune fille, assise près de lui, sur ce banc hasardeux, mais elle secoua simplement la tête de droite à gauche, sans un bruit. Il n'avait jamais été réellement proche d'elle, à vrai dire, à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une camarade de classe, l'amie d'enfance de Boruto ; mais là, la souffrance qui la tiraillait, le heurtait durement. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà tous assez perdus dans ce fichu massacre?

\- « je connais une blague, attends. » commença-t-il, maladroitement. « qu'est-ce que dit une tasse dans un ascenseur? mon thé, montez, tu as compris ? »

Un sourire mal à l'aise déformait les lèvres de l'adolescent, il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir choisi une blague si nulle, dans le simple but de lui arracher un sourire.

\- « pardon. » souffla-t-il. « il paraît que j'ai l'humour de mon grand-père, tu te doutes qu'il n'était pas très drôle. »  
\- « t'en fais pas, Shikadai. » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Les iris verts du garçon se posèrent doucement sur le visage de la jeune fille et sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, une légère grimace déforma ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui échappait. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec elle, quelques heures en arrière, il s'en était rendu compte ; elle ne pleurait pas, ne se mettait pas en colère, ne souriait pas. Pourtant, son père avait mis fin à ses jours ; elle aurait dû être un amas de ruines, actuellement, non ?

\- « tu sais.. » commença-t-il, dans un souffle timide. « je suis là si tu as besoin, Sarada.. je ne suis juste pas très doué pour le faire comprendre aux autres, pardon. mais tu peux me mettre ton poing dans la figure, si tu en ressens le besoin. ce que tu veux. »

Que disait-il, sérieusement ? Il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres et s'apprêtait tout simplement à s'en aller, à rejoindre ses parents, avant de dire une autre bêtise, mais le doux rire qui s'échappa des lippes de la brune l'en empêcha.

\- « tu es un idiot. » dit-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « mais merci de faire ça. »

Le brun acquiesça et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le banc en pierre ; dès que la fin de la cérémonie avait été annoncée, ils s'étaient séparés du reste du groupe et s'étaient retrouvés là, sur ce banc, dans un coin calme du village. De base, il avait simplement voulu lui dire qu'il était là si besoin et s'en aller immédiatement, mais il s'était heurté à ce vide agonisant dans les prunelles de la jeune fille et avait été incapable de faire demi-tour.

Son regard d'un bel émeraude se perdit un instant dans l'immensité du ciel ; comment aurait-il réagi à sa place, si un matin, il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de son père ?

\- « tu sais.. » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « je me doutais que ça arriverait. »

Les mots de la brune lui firent mal.

\- « je me doutais que ma mère et moi, nous ne serions pas assez à ses yeux, pour qu'il reste. nous n'étions pas assez importantes et je m'en suis rendu compte très jeune, alors qu'il ne passait même pas au village pour voir sa famille. »  
\- « Sarada.. » murmura le brun, dans un souffle triste.  
\- « au fond, je crois que.. que j'aurais aimé qu'il reste.. c'était mon père. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un sanglot maladroitement camouflé.

Quelques perles s'accrochaient au coin de ses paupières et pendant un court instant, il se retrouva submergé par sa beauté ; il se retint tant bien que mal de cueillir ses larmes, du bout des lèvres et passa un bras presque tremblant de maladresse autour de ses épaules. Des jours en arrière, il s'était heurté à la souffrance de Boruto, un an après le drame qui avait frappé le village et tout particulièrement le hokage ; il refusait que ça recommence, il refusait d'être aveugle de nouveau.

\- « je suis la dernière survivante de mon clan, Shikadai. » avoua-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. « il ne reste que moi.. il ne reste que moi.. »

Les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal s'échappèrent de ses paupières, alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique brune qui recouvrait le torse du garçon ; la prise du brun se resserra doucement et il la tira dans une étreinte douce, une de celles que sa mère lui offrait, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, en proie aux cauchemars.

\- « c'était mon père.. » répéta-t-elle, dans un sanglot.  
\- « je sais, Sarada. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce. « je sais et j'en suis désolé. tellement désolé. »

Une pointe de colère naquit dans les entrailles du brun ; comment cet homme avait-il pu faire une telle chose, alors qu'une femme et une fille l'attendaient patiemment à la maison? Comment une personne pouvait prendre la décision de mettre fin à ses jours? L'image de son père le frappa et il se souvint soudainement de ce traumatisme qui le hantait constamment ; il se souvint de toutes ces fois où un bruit un peu trop fort lui avait arraché un sursaut, de toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé tremblant, le souffle court.. de cette fois-là, où il avait failli tuer la femme qu'il aimait, par accident. Est-ce que son propre père avait pensé à cette option ? Est-ce que son père avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours ?

Il se retint maladroitement de ne pas prendre la fuite pour rejoindre son père, pour simplement poser son regard sur la silhouette forte de son paternel, pour être sûr qu'il était toujours là ; il resserra sa prise autour du corps de la brune et attendit patiemment qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

Le regard de la jeune fille se heurta doucement au sien et il tira un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, effaçant délicatement les traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles ; il se surprenait par tant de douceur. Elle lui lança un « merci » silencieux au gré du vent.

\- « merci à toi, Shikadai, mais je me dois d'être forte. » dit-elle, doucement. « l'avenir du clan Uchiha repose sur mes épaules. »

Et il les connaissait très bien, dans le fond, les conditions d'un chef de clan ; veiller sur les membres et à la réputation, faire en sorte d'avoir un rôle clef dans la société actuelle et par-dessus tout, assurer une descendante digne du passé. Mais sûrement, qu'à cet instant, les conditions ne lui revinrent pas immédiatement en mémoire, puisqu'il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour dire inconsciemment une bêtise.

\- « compte sur moi, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour assurer l'avenir du clan Uchiha. » s'exclama-t-il, le pouce en l'air.

Pendant un instant, Sarada s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un rêve ; il était rare que le brun fasse une telle bourde. Il était connu pour son intelligence, qu'il tenait du clan Nara ; elle connaissait un tas de choses sur ce clan, elle était en totale admiration. Finalement, elle prit la décision de se taire et de ne pas faire remarquer au garçon que ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement déplacé. Dans un geste tendre, elle se glissa dans ses bras et profita encore un instant de sa présence chaleureuse.

La lune domptait l'atlas sombre, lorsqu'il se décida à retourner chez lui ; après avoir passé un bon moment avec Sarada, il avait rejoint Inojin. Ils avaient joué à la playstation, en discutant de tout, sauf du sujet qui brûlait leurs lèvres d'adolescents. L'un des amis d'enfance de leurs pères était décédé, retrouvé pendu dans la chambre d'ami par son épouse ; un homme qui avait survécu à la quatrième grande guerre et au massacre d'il y a plus d'un an.

Shikadai se tira doucement dans la demeure familiale et déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, un bâillement au bord des lèvres ; vingt-deux heures pointaient doucement et il se sentait épuisé, dans son corps. L'idée de base était littéralement de se fondre très vite dans son lit, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa mère, mais son regard s'était malencontreusement accroché à la silhouette de son paternel, sagement installé au sol, un plateau de shôgi face à lui. Shikamaru avait pris cette habitude de jouer seul, après la mort de son maître et de son père ; deux héros.

Inconsciemment, ses pieds l'amenèrent jusqu'à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il se laissa doucement tomber, de l'autre côté du plateau. Il attrapa doucement l'une des pièces et la déplaça, attendant impatiemment le prochain mouvement de son père ; depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué à ce jeu? Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où sagement installé sur les genoux de l'un de ses parents, il avait observé une partie entre Temari et Shikamaru ; rares étaient les fois où sa mère remportait la partie, mais elle souriait toujours, à la fin, de ce sourire qui le faisait craquer. Il avait repoussé ce jeu de son existence, quelques mois après le début du massacre, incapable de survivre à cette souffrance qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il pensait à son paternel, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille.

\- « est-ce que.. » commença difficilement l'adolescent. « est-ce que tu as pensé à faire ça, toi aussi ? »

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures.

\- « tu veux la réponse que je donnerai à mon fils de quatorze ans ou la réponse que je donnerai à un futur adulte ? » souffla le brun, en déplaçant une pièce sur le plateau. « tu es intelligent, tu le sais déjà. »  
\- « qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché, au final ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché, alors que le père de Sarada est allé jusqu'au bout ? »

Pour une fois, les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son fils ne sonnaient pas comme des reproches ; il lui semblait que l'adolescent tentait vraiment de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des adultes, de toutes ces personnes qui les protégeaient constamment. Shikamaru prit une inspiration.

\- « la gifle que ta mère m'a mise. » avoua l'adulte. « après cette.. » il prit une seconde inspiration. « après cette nuit-là, je suis allé trouver Sakura, à l'hôpital et je lui ai dit que je souhaitais mettre fin à mes jours. j'avais perdu le contrôle, j'avais été à deux doigts de tuer ta mère, parce que j'étais persuadé d'être encore là-bas, et ça, encore maintenant, je ne me le pardonne pas. je souhaitais mettre fin à cette existence misérable dans laquelle ta mère et toi viviez à cause de moi, la mort semblait être une très bonne option. »  
\- « mais maman t'a mit une gifle? » souffla l'adolescent, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « oui » répondit-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, à l'évocation de ce souvenir aussi douloureux qu'apaisant.

Shikadai déplaça l'avant-dernière pièce sur le plateau et intima silencieusement à son père de continuer ; ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé depuis un long moment, et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, la voix de l'adulte lui avait manqué.

\- « sûrement que dans le fond, si elle avait été présente, Sakura aurait pu l'en empêcher. » continua le brun. « parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il aimait sa fille. mais à cet instant, il était seul et rien, ni personne n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit. il s'est libéré d'un fardeau trop lourd. »  
\- « alors Sakura et Sarada vivront éternellement avec cette idée qu'elles auraient pu faire quelque chose si elles étaient arrivées quelques heures plus tôt ? » lâcha l'adolescent. « c'est.. horrible. comment est-ce qu'elles vont faire pour vivre avec ça, sur la conscience ? »  
\- « tu survis, un point c'est tout. de préférence, avec des gens autour de toi. » expliqua-t-il. « ta tante Ino a assisté au décès de notre maître et au décès de nos pères, pendant la quatrième grande guerre ; et elle est toujours là. »

Les mots de son père le heurtèrent douloureusement et il baissa les yeux, son regard s'accrocha à ses mains ; qu'avait-il à offrir qui permettrait à Sarada d'oublier ce fardeau? ou du moins, de ne pas succomber? Dans un geste doux, la main rugueuse de son père attrapa l'une des siennes et déposa une pièce du jeu, au creux de celle-ci.

\- « le roi. » souffla Shikamaru. « la pièce que nous nous devons de protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte ; Asuma Sarutobi s'est battu pour l'enfant à naître, l'enfant qui aurait fait de lui un père, Shikaku Nara s'est battu pour l'humanité qui se trouvait sur le champ de bataille, Naruto Uzumaki s'est battu pour ce village et tous ses habitants qu'il considérait comme sa famille. et toi, Shikadai Nara, pour qui est-ce que tu te bats? »


	35. interview de l'auteur

nda: Ceci est une petite interview d'un recueil d'histoires de l'univers de Naruto sur wattpd.

* * *

Interview de Thebeautifuldamned.

_ l'écriture est une simple passion pour toi ? ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose dont tu aimerais vivre, plus tard ?  
Les deux. L'écriture est littéralement une passion, de tous les jours ; j'adore lire et écrire, autant des histoires que des poésies. Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup adapté mes histoires à un public plus large, à la vente, etc. Par exemple: « Could we start again, please. » est une histoire que j'ai l'intention de généralisé, plus tard.

_ qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce fandom ?  
Un tas de choses. Naruto est une source d'inspiration. Je suis tombé sur l'anime, j'étais âgé de sept ans et je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ça m'a submergé ; je suis tombé amoureux de l'histoire, des personnages. Un jour, je traînais sur le net et j'ai lu une fanfiction sur cet univers, où les personnages incarnaient des personnes lambda, dans l'univers qui est le nôtre, mais où la complexité des amitiés, des amours et des différentes positions sociales étaient présentes, malgré tout ; j'ai a-do-ré. Et puis, à présent, j'ai ce principe qui est de ne pas juger une histoire à son pairing ; je lis de tout, que j'aime ou non, les personnages principaux mis en valeur dans l'histoire. Par exemple: je n'apprécie pas du tout le couple Sasuke/Sakura, mais j'en lis. Et je m'efforce de mettre un commentaire à chaque fois, à chaque histoire que je lis, parce que je sais à quel point ça fait plaisir aux auteurs.

_ quel est le titre de la première histoire que tu as publié ici? ça date de combien de temps?  
« It was always you. », une histoire dont les personnages principaux sont Tenten et Neji. C'est un tout petit one-shot, mais ça m'a vraiment aidé à me lancer. Et ça date de onze mois.

_ d'autres passions, en dehors de l'écriture?  
Pas mal, j'avoue. Mais l'écriture est vraiment la principale.

_ de quoi as-tu besoin pour écrire ? une musique en fond sonore ? un bureau dans une pièce calme ? du bruit autour de toi ?  
De la musique, c'est obligatoire. Par contre, le lieu n'est pas important ; j'écris autant dans ma chambre que dans le train, tous les matins. Si l'inspiration est là, le reste vient seul.

_ d'où t'es venue l'inspiration pour cette histoire ?  
De base, cette histoire n'était qu'un one-shot ; j'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire qui mettrait en valeur le courage de Shikamaru Nara. Le premier chapitre a plutôt plu, alors j'ai continué ; j'en suis actuellement a trente-quatre chapitres et je m'approche doucement de la fin. Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur le trouble du stress post-traumatique, pour cette histoire ; je souhaitais vraiment être le plus réaliste possible.

_ tes histoires, tu les écris sur ordinateur directement, téléphone ou d'abord sur papier ?  
Ordinateur et téléphone, mais jamais sur papier.

_ un livre préféré? que tu conseillerais aux auteurs et lecteurs qui liront ceci ?  
C'est une question assez compliqué ; je lis énormément et de tous les genres. Le livre du moment, c'est « Filles de la mer » de Mary Lynn Bracht ; ça se passe en Corée, en 1943 et ça raconte l'histoire de deux soeurs. Hana, l'aînée se sacrifie pour la plus jeune, Emi, et se fait enlever à sa place par des soldats japonais. D'un côté, il y a l'horrible existence d'Hana, qui se retrouve piégé entre tous ses soldats et de l'autre, il y a Emi, plus de soixante plus tard, qui tente d'affronter le passé et les horreurs de la guerre, en se pardonnant le sacrifie de sa soeur.

_ qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans l'univers du manga Naruto ? et quel est ton pairing préféré ?  
Les personnages ; leurs histoires te touchent de suite, dès l'instant où tu commences le manga/anime. La complexité des relations entre les personnages, dans une société qui refuse les émotions ; c'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a frappé, ça. Le fait que même si ils sont des enfants, ils n'ont pas le droit aux larmes, à la pitié et que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Tous les personages sont brisés. Officiel, je dirais Shikamaru/Temari ; par contre, officieux, j'en ai un tas, mais les trois qui prônent par dessus tout, c'est Shikamaru/Sakura, Shikadai/Sarada et Shikamaru/Ino.

_ un conseil pour tes lecteurs qui souhaitent écrirent leurs textes et les mettre en ligne?  
Franchement, faites-le sans aucune hésitation. Et n'hésitez pas non plus à demander des conseils aux différents auteurs que vous appréciez sur les plateformes, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit vous refusera un conseil. Les reviews sont importantes, bien sûr, mais pas assez pour que ça vous pousse à arrêter si vous n'en avez pas beaucoup.

_ un (ou plusieurs) auteurs de fanfictions que tu adores ?  
Beaucoup. Disons Sandou, French Grammar et Chichichi-Blue, sur le site fanfictionnet.

_ une (ou plusieurs) fanfictions que tu adores ?  
« I fucking love you. » de Chichichi-Blue, que sincèrement je conseille. C'est du shikamaru/sakura, et c'est une véritable petite merveille ; tu passes littéralement par toutes les émotions dans cette histoire.  
« Diamant Brut » De Chichichi-Blue, encore une fois. C'est du sasuke/tenten et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.  
« Why so Blue ? » de French Grammar, elle n'est pas terminé, mais c'est une très bonne histoire ; du shikamaru/sakura.  
« Issue de secours » de French Grammar, que j'ai adoré. Du sasuke/tenten.


	36. breathe again

32_ breathe again

Une tasse de café se glissa dans son champ de vision et il l'attrapa, doucement, entre ses mains ; son regard s'accrocha une demi-seconde à celui de son épouse et il se retint de lui prendre un baiser, en guise de remerciement. Elle était là, et bordel ce qu'elle était importante à ses yeux. Un toussotement indiscret le tira de sa contemplation et un sourcil arqué, il se heurta à la pointe d'amusement dans les prunelles de sa meilleure amie. Ino se tenait à l'autre bout de la table, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; elle semblait radieuse et ça, ça le rassurait.

\- « tu baves, Shikamaru. » déclara-t-elle, simplement. « je comprends, je baverai sûrement moi aussi si j'étais marié à ce canon. »  
\- « de quoi tu parles, sérieux ? » souffla-t-il, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « eh, Temari. » appela-t-elle, d'une voix forte. « je n'ai pas le droit à du café, moi, bébé. »

Le rire de l'épouse du brun se heurta aux murs de la pièce, à l'instant où une boulette de papier cogna contre le visage de la douce Yamanaka. Un grognement s'échappa des lippes de la blonde et elle se tourna vers son époux, qui observait silencieusement, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « Sai. » s'exclama-t-elle. « fais quelque chose, casse lui le nez. »  
\- « sincèrement mon cœur, il n'y aurait eu que lui, je lui aurais cassé le nez, sans aucun souci. » répliqua l'artiste. « mais Temari me fait peur. »  
\- « c'est une crème, de quoi tu parles ? » souffla Ino, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « une crème qui fait très mal. » précisa son époux, dans un hochement de tête. « je tiens à ma vie, désolé mon cœur. »

La main de la blonde s'écrasa brutalement sur la cuisse du brun, et il retint maladroitement un gémissement douloureux ; comme d'habitude, Ino non plus, ne se rendait pas compte de la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Shikamaru et croqua dans l'un des gâteaux que son épouse avait amené.

Temari tira doucement la chaise près de son époux et s'installa, une tasse de café dans les mains ; ils attendaient patiemment que le kazekage arrive. Le roux avait ordonné une réunion avec les anciens du village caché de la feuille. Elle étouffa maladroitement un bâillement et porta la tasse à ses lèvres ; Shikae commençait tout juste à faire ses dents et il se réveillait constamment la nuit, ce qui épuisait les deux adultes.

Le crissement de la porte la tira de ses pensées et elle tomba sur la silhouette de deux médecins ; Sakura et Shizune se posèrent, après les salutations. Son regard d'un bel émeraude ne parvint pas à se détacher de la rose, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la concerné s'en rend compte et ne lui accorde un léger sourire ; Temari s'inquiétait, elles étaient amies, après tout, mais la veuve évitait tous ses appels. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle termina le fond de sa tasse de café.

\- « bonjour à tous. » lança la voix grave de Gaara.

Le roux s'enfonça dans la pièce ; derrière lui, les quelques personnes qui manquaient suivirent et bientôt, ils furent presque au complet, installés autour de cette table en bois.

\- « bien, commençons. » souffla-t-il. « Konohamaru Sarutobi est absent et il ne reviendra pas, il est parti il y a une heure en direction de Kumo, pour épouser la fille d'un marchand haut placé. »  
\- « un mariage arrangé ? » s'exclama Temari, dans un froncement de sourcils. « tu l'as laissé s'en aller ? »  
\- « tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne peux rien faire. » grogna le roux. « Konohamaru est le chef de son clan, il a accepté les conditions de son doyen. souviens-toi à quel point ça a été compliqué pour toi, quand Shikamaru t'a demandé en mariage, tous les anciens demandaient un mariage forcé avec un homme plus haut placé. »  
\- « c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. » marmonna-t-elle.

Et sûrement, qu'à cette table, elle n'était pas la seule à se dire ça. Qu'est-ce que ce mariage arrangé allait apporter à ce jeune homme brisé, sérieusement ? Elle était en colère, contre l'univers entier.

\- « en tout cas. » commença le rouquin, en observant une certaine brune, à l'autre bout de la table. « si quelqu'un souhaite s'y opposer, si quelqu'un souhaite mettre fin à ce mariage arrangé, qu'il sache qu'il est encore parfaitement possible de rejoindre Konohamaru et qu'en tant que kazekage, je pourrais éventuellement toucher un mot au raikage. éventuellement, bien sûr. »  
\- « très bien. » s'exclama la sunienne. « j'y vais, alo-.. »  
\- « oh, tais-toi Temari et pose tes fesses sur cette chaise. » grogna son petit-frère, le regard menaçant. « avant que je me fâche. »

Les sourcils froncés, la blonde s'exécuta et observa silencieusement la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, sous leurs yeux à tous ; le roux portait un regard si intense sur Shizune, que la brune tentait maladroitement de regarder ailleurs, en vain. Chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans ces deux billes d'un bel émeraude qui lui hurlait tant de vérités, elle se sentait totalement fondre. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Avait-elle le droit de faire quelque chose, au fond ?

Shikamaru n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se jouait à cet instant, il le ressentait et sûrement qu'ils le ressentaient tous, autour de cette table. La brune était tombée amoureuse du garçon et peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait en retour ; un fin sourire déforma le coin de ses lèvres et il pensa à Naruto. Le blond serait sûrement heureux d'apprendre que le petit garçon qu'il avait pris sous son aile, des années en arrière, aurait peut-être le droit à une fin heureuse.

\- « tu devrais le faire. » annonça le brun, d'une voix douce. « prends la fuite, rejoins-le et dis lui. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shikamaru ? » interrogea la grande sœur du kazekage, les sourcils froncés. « à qui est-ce que tu parles ? »  
\- « et si tu n'es pas prête à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens, embrasse-le. » ajouta-t-il. « il comprendra, il n'est pas idiot. »  
\- « j-je.. » commença la brune, dans un bégaiement. « je ne-.. »  
\- « tiens, échangeons de chaussures ; tu ne peux clairement pas courir avec celles que tu as aux pieds. » souffla une tignasse rose.

La rose s'empressa de retirer les bottines noires qu'elle portait et les posa aux pieds de la brune, ce sourire adorable sur les lèvres. Sûrement qu'elle aurait du se mettre en route, de suite, mais Shizune fût incapable de faire un seul mouvement, son regard perdu sur les bottines au sol. Elle s'entendait encore et encore dire toutes ses choses horribles au brun, alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air son existence, il avait le droit au bonheur et peut-être le trouverait-il aux côtés de cette femme. Un léger tremblement la prit. Qu'était-elle censée faire?

\- « bon, ça suffit. » s'exclama le roux, d'une voix colérique. « vous m'énervez tous. »

Le son de sa voix arracha plus d'un sursaut et la brune posa un regard presque apeuré sur lui ; ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien et il semblait si déterminé.

\- « cet idiot ne sera pas heureux, tu m'entends ? » grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « tu me prends pour un con ? tu l'aimes, je le vois ; alors mets ces fichues chaussures et vas-y, retrouve le. »  
\- « j-je.. » commença-t-elle, dans un souffle saccadé.  
\- « c'est un ordre de la part de ton kazekage. » lança-t-il, d'une voix forte. « fais-le ou tu feras un tour dans les cachots. »

Dans un tas de gestes extrêmement maladroits, la brune attrapa les bottines de son amie et les enfila ; une minute plus tard, elle s'échappait de la pièce, d'une allure effrénée. Le bruit de ses pas résonna un court instant derrière elle.

\- « tu abuses de ta position, là. » lâcha Hinata, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. « tu ne peux pas mettre quelqu'un dans un cachot, parce qu'il refuse d'accepter ses sentiments. »

Quelques rires flottèrent dans la pièce et le roux s'installa de nouveau dans son siège, un soupir au bord des lèvres ; il détestait se mettre en colère, il n'était plus ce petit garçon, avide de sang, depuis longtemps.

\- « ils ont le droit au bonheur. » répliqua-t-il, simplement. « ils ont assez souffert. »  
\- « je n'ai rien compris du tout. » grogna Temari, les sourcils froncés. « qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? pourquoi Shizune est-elle partie ? »  
\- « elle va rejoindre Konohamaru, avant que ce ne soit trop tard. » déclara la brune, aux pupilles nacrées.  
\- « parce qu'elle, elle a le droit et moi, non ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « je suis sûrement plus rapide, et tu le sais, Gaara. »  
\- « oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. » lâcha-t-il.

Les mots du roux suffirent à Temari pour comprendre, enfin, ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux ; un doux sourire effaça la colère dans les traits de son visage et elle acquiesça.

\- « tu sais que je suis fière de toi, mon petit frère adoré ? » lança-t-elle.  
\- « ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je suis ton kazekage. » rouspéta-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.  
\- « j'ai envie de te faire des bisous. » continua-t-elle. « tu deviens un homme »  
\- « j'ai trente-deux ans, Temari. tais-toi. »

Il se perdait encore dans cet amas de sentiments contradictoires, dans sa cage thoracique et bien qu'il repoussait sa sœur, il lui accorda un léger sourire, un qui lui hurlait ce « merci » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis tant d'années. Elle le savait, au fond, il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ce qu'il ressentait et l'amour qu'il recevait, mais un jour, il comprendrait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Finalement, le roux avoua qu'il avait organisé cette réunion, uniquement pour que la brune accepte de se joindre à lui et qu'il puisse lui dire la vérité qu'elle se refusait ; il demanda à tout le monde de s'en aller, qu'il puisse travailler dans le calme, d'un mouvement de main, épuisé, mais amusé. Dans un hochement de tête commun, il fit comprendre à son beau-frère qu'il souhaitait lui dire quelques mots.

\- « merci d'être intervenu. » le remercia le kazekage. « tu n'étais pas obligé et pourtant, tu l'as fais. tu feras un bon hokage. »  
\- « tu me surestimes, Gaara. » souffla le brun. « tu as bien fais, sinon elle l'aurait perdu définitivement. »  
\- « ce n'est pas totalement joué, il faut encore qu'elle ne fasse pas demi-tour et qu'il accepte ces sentiments, lui aussi. » lâcha-t-il.  
\- « tu es un bon kazekage et une personne en or. ils ne sont même pas originaires de ton village. » rappela le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse. « mais tu prends soin d'eux, tu prends soin de nous. »  
\- « disons que je fais en sorte que tout se passe bien, et Konohamaru était important pour lui. » avoua-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Konohamaru était si important aux yeux de Naruto. Ils étaient deux frères, d'une mère différente ; et la première fois que les prunelles vertes du roux s'étaient posées sur le brun, le blond était là, tentant maladroitement de faire un mouvement, malgré la peur qui le tiraillait. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas se rendre compte immédiatement que ce garçon changerait toute son existence. Il avait été monopolisé par cette aura sombre qui s'échappait de l'Uchiha.

\- « est-ce que tu as choisi ton assistant pour konoha ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. » avoua le brun.  
\- « d'accord, prends le temps qu'il te faudra. »  
\- « comment avance la reconstruction ? » interrogea le futur hokage.  
\- « plutôt bien, mes hommes se chargent de tout. » rassura le roux, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « rejoins donc ton épouse maintenant, avant qu'elle ne me fasse une scène. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lippes du brun et il acquiesça ; il n'avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs, ses parents n'avaient désiré que lui, alors parfois, il se sentait rejeté de ce lien qui unissait Temari, Gaara et Kankuro. Puis il se souvenait que Naruto et Chôji étaient ses frères et qu'Ino, la douce Ino, était telle une sœur, une fleur délicate qu'il s'était juré de protéger, à peine âgé de dix ans. Il n'avait pas supporté la première fois que les larmes avaient souillé ses joues pâles.

Il salua poliment son beau-frère et s'apprêtait à s'extirper de la pièce, lorsque la voix du roux le rappela, une dernière fois.

\- « oui ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- « promets que si.. » commença difficilement le roux. « que si un jour, tu te sens vraiment mal et.. » il semblait chercher ses mots. « et que tu as besoin d'aide, disons.. et bah j-je suis là, d'accord ? je n'ai pas été franchement sympa au début, avec toi, mais maintenant, je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi que ma sœur aie choisi. alors s'il te plaît, si tu sens mal.. viens me voir, ok? »

Le brun n'était pas idiot ; la tragédie d'un certain Uchiha avait ouvert les yeux de plus d'une personne sur tous les shinobis qui étaient revenus du massacre. Il acquiesça, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « promis. » lâcha-t-il. passe une bonne journée.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'extirpa de la pièce. Sasuke Uchiha avait fait un choix, que tous les survivants témoins des atrocités tentaient maladroitement d'éloigner d'eux, donc lui-même. Shikamaru se battait constamment, alors bien qu'il aurait aimé être en colère contre le brun, il comprenait et l'acceptait ; quelque part, il était sûrement heureux pour lui, soulagé qu'il n'est plus à survivre dans un univers qui le blessait constamment depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il regrettait simplement ne pas lui avoir tendu une main, plus tôt ; peut-être que s'il avait été assez courageux, ils seraient devenus amis, bien avant que Naruto devienne hokage.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tâtonna doucement ses poches, à la recherche d'une cigarette, à l'instant où il s'extirpait de l'immeuble ; au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent la rigidité du paquet dans sa poche gauche, un poids s'accrocha joyeusement à ses jambes. Il se heurta délicieusement aux prunelles bleutées de Mitsuha et ce sourire adorable qui traînait sur ses lèvres.

\- « salut, princesse. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce. « où est Temari? »  
\- « ton épouse est partie faire une course de dernière minute, elle m'a demandé de t'attendre ici, avec Mitsuha. » annonça une tignasse rose.

Le brun acquiesça et ébouriffa doucement les mèches brunes de l'enfant. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle, dans le fond, et chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait « papa », il se sentait littéralement fondre ; il se souvenait bien des premières fois où Shikadai l'avait appelé « papa » lui aussi, il avait fondu en larmes, sous les rires de son épouse.

\- « tu m'as l'air épuisé. » avoua le brun.

Et il ne mentait pas. La silhouette habituellement si parfaite de la rose dégageait quelque chose de différent et les cernes qui traînaient sous ses deux billes d'un bel émeraude l'inquiétaient.

\- « est-ce que tu dors assez? » questionna-t-il. « et tu manges correctement? »  
\- « tout va bien, docteur Nara. » souffla-t-elle, un sourire faux au coin des lèvres.  
\- « ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Les mensonges étaient pourtant légitimes, bien qu'elle était importante dans son existence, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement amis. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches au ton légèrement bordélique ; Shikamaru se pencha un instant et réceptionna l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- « je ne dors pas beaucoup, en fait. » se confia la rose, un arrière-goût dans la gorge. « les lits de l'hôpital sont vraiment très peu confortables, comment est-ce que vous faites, sérieux ? »  
\- « tu dors à l'hôpital ? » répéta le brun, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « oui. » souffla-t-elle. « je n'arrive pas à mettre un pied là-bas. »  
\- « et ta fille ? » interrogea-t-il.  
\- « elle non plus. elle dort avec moi, à l'hôpital ou dans la chambre d'amis d'Ino. » avoua-t-elle. « c'est compliqué pour elle. »

La perte de son paternel n'était jamais une étape facile, alors le perdre de cette façon, s'en était horrible. Il entamait la dix-septième année de son existence, lorsque son père était tombé au combat. Il s'en souvenait comme ci, c'était hier, cette fichue sensation lui collait encore à la peau.

\- « elle ira bien, avec du temps. » souffla-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toi. »  
\- « qu'est-ce qui est différent? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « tu as vu le corps. » annonça-t-il, d'une traite. « c'est une image qui ne quitte que rarement son propriétaire et tu le sais. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et d'un geste doux, elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue de l'enfant, dans les bras du brun.

\- « passe une bonne journée, Shikamaru. » répondit-elle. « toi aussi, petit ange. »

Elle fit volte-face immédiatement, après que ces mots se soient échappés de ses lèvres ; elle semblait prendre la fuite et dans l'instant, le brun se sentit si impuissant. Sûrement, que Naruto aurait su comment faire, le blond connaissait la rose par cœur, ils étaient devenus adultes ensemble ; qui était Shikamaru Nara aux yeux de Sakura Haruno ?

La douce main de Mitsuha se cogna doucement contre sa joue rugueuse et il lui adressa un sourire, la serrant contre lui ; il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, il tenait sûrement ça de son père. Le visage souriant de son épouse se tira d'un magasin hasardeux et cette image suffit à remettre du baume au cœur du brun, il esquissa un doux sourire à son encontre et attrapa le sac qu'elle tenait dans sa main, embrassant sa joue au passage.

Dans les environs de dix-sept heures, Shikamaru se tira jusqu'à la demeure de sa mère ; la cinquantenaire insistait constamment pour que son fils vienne lui rendre visite plus souvent et qu'il lui parle de toutes ces réunions avec le kazekage. Yoshino avait refusé la place que le roux lui offrait dans les anciens du village.

Son poing cogna doucement plusieurs fois sur le bois de la porte et un sourire déforma ses lèvres, lorsque le minois de Mirai se dessina. Les deux brunes ne se séparaient plus, la jeune Sarutobi semblait même heureuse de vivre avec la mère du brun. Les lèvres de son ancien élève claquèrent contre sa joue et il s'engouffra dans la demeure.

\- « tu es en retard de deux minutes. » souffla-t-elle, une pointe de malice dans le fond de ses iris.  
\- « je-.. » commença-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- « tu connais mon fils. » s'exclama la voix de sa mère, dans la pièce d'à côté. « il a un tas de défauts. »  
\- « je suis extrêmement intelligent, ça rattrape tous mes défauts. » lâcha-t-il, amusé.

Il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et rejoignit sa mère, qui traînait derrière les fourneaux ; le brun n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le nombre incalculable de gâteaux, dans la cuisine. Les sourcils froncés, il claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la brune.

\- « c'est quoi tout ça ? » questionna-t-il.  
\- « de la nourriture, pour remonter le moral des troupes. » expliqua-t-elle. « je pensais en emmener un à Ino et à Karui.. à cette fille, aussi.. hm, elle se coiffe de deux chignons.. quel est son nom déjà? »  
\- « elle s'appelle Tenten, maman. » répondit le brun.  
\- « oui, cette petite-là. j'en amènerai un à mes beaux-fils, bien sûr et tu en prendras un avec toi, en partant. » continua-t-elle. « et bien sûr, il y en a un pour le docteur Uchiha. »

Un fin sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun ; sa mère était comme ça, froide aux premiers abords, mais avec un cœur si immense. Qu'aurait-il fait sans sa présence ? Dans une étreinte délicate, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la cinquantenaire et déposa un baiser doux sur son front.

\- « je suis fier d'être ton petit garçon. » avoua-t-il. « tu me rends fier tous les jours. »  
\- « recule-toi, idiot. » grogna-t-elle, une moue adorable sur les lèvres. « je cuisine, ça ne se voit pas? »

Le rire de Mirai se répercuta un instant entre les murs et il attrapa la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un doux parfum de pâtisserie traînait dans la pièce et il se revoyait, haut comme trois pommes, à attendre patiemment que sa mère termine la cuisine, pour goûter à l'un de ses plats aux goûts si exquis.

\- « comment s'est passé la réunion ? » interrogea-t-elle, finalement.  
\- « très bien. la reconstruction avance bien pour le moment, selon Gaara. » souffla-t-il, en avalant une gorgée de café chaud.  
\- « et comment tu te sens, par rapport à ça ? » questionna la cinquantenaire. « tu te sens prêt à diriger un village ? »  
\- « est-ce que je suis censé être prêt? » lâcha-t-il dans un rire mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que Naruto s'était préparé, lui ? Le blond avait exaucé ce rêve d'enfant, mais lui, dans le fond, le poste ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Un boulot trop compliqué, à ses yeux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « je ne suis pas prêt. » avoua-t-il, la main tremblante. « je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »  
\- « tu doutes, c'est normal Shikamaru. » répliqua sa mère. « tous les grands hokage ont sûrement doutés. »  
\- « et est-ce que l'un d'eux a foiré ? » demanda-t-il, effrayé. « je veux dire.. et si je mettais le village en danger avec l'une de mes décisions? comment suis-je censé savoir quoi faire? je ne suis pas dieu, bon sang. »  
\- « Uzumaki Naruto, non plus. » rappella-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « oh, presque. » lâcha-t-il, un fin sourire maladroit au coin des lèvres. « il en était presque un. »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; quelque part, il aurait aimé que le blond soit là, qu'il lui dise quoi faire et comment le faire.

\- « tu as choisi un assistant ? » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « non, pas encore. » dit-il. « au fond, je comptais sur.. » il prit une inspiration. « Sasuke Uchiha. »

Le prénom du brun entre ses lèvres le brûla légèrement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, il était allé le voir le jour même, il lui avait dit toutes ces choses ; peut-être aurait-il du ne rien faire.

\- « j'étais amie avec sa maman. » avoua la cinquantenaire, une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard. « elle était tellement fière de ses deux petits garçons, Itachi et Sasuke faisaient sa fierté. j'étais amie avec la maman de Naruto, aussi. »

Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer sa mère, plus de trente ans en moins. Il se rappelait vaguement du visage de la mère du brun et n'avait aucun souvenir de celle du blond, par contre.

\- « nous voulions toutes les trois que nos fils soient de grands amis, comme nous l'étions. » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix à l'allure triste.

D'un geste délicat, elle effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait le visage du brun ; il ne dit rien, pourtant, il la haïssait, cette fichue trace. Elle le ramenait constamment en arrière et il se trouvait si laid, qui aurait envie d'embrasser un homme au visage défiguré ? Temari le faisait et chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule once de dégoût dans son regard.

\- « je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il n'en resterait qu'un seul, à la fin. » ajouta-t-elle, maladroitement. « elles me manquent, toutes les deux. »

Il embrassa délicatement le creux de la main de sa mère et s'empressa de prendre son paquet de cigarettes, à peine eut-il attrapé un tube de nicotine que sa mère l'attrapait.

\- « maman. » grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « va donc rejoindre Mirai dans le salon, elle aurait bien besoin de son grand-frère. » annonça la cinquantenaire, le regard sévère.  
\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « Konohamaru est parti pour Kumo, il y a quelques heures. je ne pense pas qu'elle le vit très bien. » avoua-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête à l'allure triste.

Le brun acquiesça simplement à ses mots, fourra le paquet dans la poche droite de son pantalon et s'engouffra dans le salon ; elle était là, assise sur un fauteuil et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle luttait tant bien que mal contre ses sentiments. Que ressentait-elle ? Il savait, dans le fond, que Konohamaru n'était pas un simple membre de son clan ; il était une famille.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu lis ? ou du moins, fais semblant de lire? » questionna-t-il, en s'installant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
\- « un livre stupide pour adolescentes. » répondit-elle.  
\- « tu es une adolescente, non? » rappela-t-il, amusé.  
\- « je m'occupais tous les jours de Kakashi et Gai, penses-tu vraiment que je lisais ces torchons? » lança-t-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une grimace déforma les lèvres du brun ; il en avait oublié ce point. Dès que Mirai avait atteint l'âge de se battre, Shikamaru l'avait pris sous son aile, en avait fait son élève et l'avait élevé au rang de shinobi ; mais ensuite, les deux anciens camarades du père de la brune avaient insisté pour être à ses côtés. Ils avaient pris soin d'elle, comme Asuma l'aurait fait.

\- « Konohamaru est parti. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure triste.  
\- « ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » souffla-t-il. « il reviendra bien assez vite. »  
\- « tu te trompes. » grogna-t-elle. « sa future épouse veut vivre là-bas, il ne reviendra pas. il m'a abandonné. quel idiot. »  
\- « tu as raté un épisode. » répliqua-t-il. « il se pourrait bien que le kazekage se soit occupé de cet idiot. »

Les iris pourpres de la brune se posèrent immédiatement sur son visage et silencieusement, elle lui intima de dire la suite ; elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, dans le fond. Soudainement, Konohamaru avait pris la décision de prendre pour épouse une étrangère à l'autre bout du monde et ça, ça la mettait en colère. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle, qu'ils en discutent, mais il était simplement parti.

\- « Konohamaru et Shizune s'aiment. » souffla-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais la complexité de la situation et l'idiotie des être-humains, les empêchaient de se retrouver. le kazekage a envoyé Shizune à la poursuite de ton cousin, tout se passera bien. »  
\- « a-attends, tu es sérieux? » bégaya-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- « oui. » répondit-il. « et j'ai confiance en eux. ils reviendront. »

Quelques perles s'échappèrent des paupières de la brune et dévalèrent ses joues, sans un bruit ; était-elle soulagée ? Il l'espérait sincèrement, il allait être le chef d'un village, il se devait de rendre heureux toutes ces personnes. Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? Peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas, ça arriverait. Le corps de l'adolescente se heurta doucement au sien et il resserra l'étreinte qu'elle quémandait.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, à l'instant où ses pieds frôlèrent le sol de sa demeure ; son corps était épuisé et l'atlas, déjà bien sombre, lui hurlait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Peut-être se faisait-il vieux, il approchait doucement de la quarantaine. Il déposa ses chaussures près de celles de son adolescent et s'engouffra dans le corridor, d'une démarche traînante. Aucun bruit ne traînait entre les murs, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils dormaient sûrement tous. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait et sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, se tira à l'intérieur ; un doux ronflement attira son attention sur le lit.

Le haut qu'il portait s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé et il se rapprocha doucement du lit, un fin sourire sur les lèvres ; à la seconde où il se glissa sous les draps, un corps brûlant se heurta au sien.

\- « hm, tu rentres tard. » grogna-t-elle, d'une voix adorable.  
\- « désolé, ma mère a eu beaucoup de mal à me laisser partir. » expliqua-t-il.  
\- « ça me rappelle le jour où tu as dit à ta mère que tu m'avais demandé d'être ta femme. » souffla-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

Il se souvenait bien de ce jour, lui aussi ; jamais, il n'avait vu sa mère si vulnérable. Des bégaiements, des expressions faciales qui trahissaient ses émotions ; elle avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que son fils, la seule personne qui lui restait, s'en aille. Et pourtant, c'était lui qu'elle avait menacé le jour du mariage ; elle était venue le voir, le regard sévère et lui avait promis l'enfer s'il faisait du mal à sa future épouse. Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse.

\- « mais je peux comprendre. » avoua-t-elle. « s'il ne me restait que Shikadai, j'aurais du mal à le laisser s'en aller, je pense. »  
\- « heureusement que tu as toute une panoplie de Nara. » lâcha-t-il, amusé.  
\- « tu es un idiot. » répliqua-t-elle, en lui volant un baiser.

Les lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes lui donnèrent envie de rester là, pour l'éternité ; tant pis pour ce fichu village, tant pis pour les autres. Il avait simplement besoin d'elle, lui. Les mains de Temari se faufilèrent dans ses mèches brunes et elle s'empressa d'arracher l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux du garçon.

\- « ils sont plus longs que les miens. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « je n'ai pas eu le temps de les raccourcir depuis un moment. » rappela-t-il.  
\- « je m'en occupe demain, si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle, en lui prenant un énième baiser. « ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Il acquiesça et glissa ses mains dans le creux des reins de la trentenaire ; les années passaient, mais elle, elle restait si belle à ses yeux. D'un geste doux, il effleura l'une de ses joues du bout des doigts.

\- « comment c'est possible d'être si belle à presque quarante ans ? » souffla-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans les prunelles.  
\- « ta phrase était parfaite, jusqu'à ce que tu insinues que je suis vieille. » grogna-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

La main de la blonde claqua doucement sur son torse ; habilement, il l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres, un fin sourire au coin des lippes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, parce qu'il l'aimait entièrement, mais il était fortement possible que ce soit ce caractère qu'il l'ai séduit. Ses iris bruns s'accrochèrent une demi-seconde à l'alliance qui traînait fièrement au doigt de son épouse. Que de bons souvenirs.

\- « tu as vraiment de la chance d'être aussi sexy, Shikamaru. » lâcha-t-elle. « sinon, je t'aurai déjà brisé quelque chose. »  
\- « que veux-tu. » répliqua-t-il. « tu as bon goût en matière d'homme. »  
\- « tu ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, étant donné que tu es le seul homme que j'ai fréquenté de toute mon existence. » rappela-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. « alors que toi.. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » dit-il, dans un doux rire. « il n'y a eu que toi. »  
\- « peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi ton premier amour. »

Ino l'était. Ils étaient nés à quelques heures d'intervalle, dans le même hôpital, ils avaient mûri ensemble, ils avaient partagé la perte de leurs pères sur le champ de bataille. À l'époque, alors qu'ils commençaient juste à se fréquenter, les disputes s'étaient enchaînées, à cause de ce point-là ; jeunes adultes d'à peine dix-neuf ans, Ino et lui n'avaient pas compris de suite qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester coller l'un à l'autre, des décennies entières. Chaque fois que la blonde manquait de quelque chose, se blessait, ou annonçait le besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un, il s'en occupait et inversement ; aucun mot ne s'échappait de leurs lèvres, ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Puis, un jour, Temari s'était rendu à la demeure du brun, après un long voyage de son village natal au village caché de la feuille et s'était énervée en découvrant la meilleure amie de son petit ami, simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, dans le salon. La sunienne s'était fondu plusieurs fois en un amas de larmes et d'insultes, elle s'était sûrement senti trahi à cet instant.

\- « non, c'est vrai. » approuva-t-il. « mais tu es le dernier, et je pense que c'est l'essentiel. parce qu'il n'y a que toi, constamment. »  
\- « en même temps, ça y est. tu es trop vieux pour en trouver une autre. » répliqua-t-elle, dans un petit rire mesquin.

Un soupir à l'allure amusé s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il haussa les épaules.

\- « et puis, tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Temari. » rappela le brun. « de toutes les filles que je connaissais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu craquerais pour Uchiha Sasuke. »  
\- « tu triches. j'étais jeune, innocente et il est vraiment beau. » s'exclama-t-elle. « enfin.. il l'était. »

Uchiha Sasuke avait toujours eu ce petit truc d'immortel, lui aussi ; c'est sûrement pour ça que personne n'arrivait réellement à s'en rendre compte. La blonde se rapprocha de lui et quémanda une étreinte.

\- « j'en reviens pas. » lâcha-t-elle. « je n'imagine pas ce que je ressentirais si c'était moi qui t'avais.. trouvé comme ça.. »

D'un geste tendre, il resserra sa prise et déposa un baiser sur le front tremblant de son épouse. Il comprenait que de telles pensées la frappent, quelques mois en arrière, ça aurait clairement pu être lui.

\- « mais tu m'as sauvé. » rappela-t-il. « je suis là. »  
\- « je sais. » souffla la blonde. « je ne veux plus te lâcher d'une semelle. »

L'étreinte chaleureuse lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il mentirait s'il disait que tout allait bien, qu'il allait vraiment mieux, mais au moins, chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, il se sentait faire un pas vers la guérison.  
Il aurait juste aimé que Sasuke voit les choses de cette façon, lui aussi.

\- « je suis inquiet. » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes. « pour Sakura et Sarada. je m'inquiète vraiment. »  
\- « moi aussi. » avoua la blonde, dans un soupir. « j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ignore tous mes appels et m'évite. »  
\- « tu sais qu'elle dort à l'hôpital ? » interrogea le brun. « elle n'a pas mis un pied chez eux, depuis qu'elle l'a trouvée. et Sarada dort là-bas, elle aussi ou dans la chambre d'amis chez Ino, de ce qu'elle m'a dit. je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour elles, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Naruto aurait su, lui. »

La main délicate de son épouse glissa sur sa joue rugueuse et déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- « tu sais, nous avons une chambre de libre, ici. » déclara-t-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « même deux, si tu te décides à revenir avec moi. »  
\- « tu essaies de me mettre dans ton lit, là ? » lâcha-t-il, amusé.  
\- « peut-être, qui sa-.. »

Les lèvres de son époux sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.


	37. happiness therapy

33_ happiness therapy

\- « ne bouge pas, bon sang. »

Un sourire déforma les lèvres du brun, il acquiesça et attrapa la taille de la trentenaire, la tirant entre ses cuisses. Les mains rugueuses de l'homme remontèrent doucement le haut qu'elle portait et il déposa une multitude de baisers sur son abdomen. Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde.

\- « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle, entre deux sourires.  
\- « j'embrasse mon épouse. » souffla-t-il, contre la peau de son abdomen.  
\- « ça, ce n'est pas ton épouse, mais son ventre. » rectifia-t-elle. « et tu sais très bien que je déteste cette partie de mon corps. »  
\- « ah oui ? c'est celle que je préfère, moi. » répliqua-t-il.

Le bout de ses doigts caressait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il aurait aimé être sage, mais ce fichu parfum le rendait fou et elle le savait. Dans un geste délicat, il enfouit son visage sous le haut de la blonde et embrassa les grains de beauté entre ces seins. Le rire de son épouse se répercutait entre les murs de la pièce.

\- « arrête ça, les enfants sont dans la maison. » dit-elle, dans un souffle saccadé.  
\- « ils se rendront peut-être compte que toi et moi, nous ne les avons pas conçus en jouant au shôgi. » lâcha-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- « tu es un idiot, Shikamaru. » lança-t-elle, d'une voix forte.

Les mains de la sunienne claquèrent contre les épaules du brun et il se retrouva bien vite le dos contre la chaise ; sa bouche s'emboîta à la sienne, passionnément et il se sentit fondre dans ce baiser.

\- « j'ai envie de te manger. » grogna-t-elle, en lui mordant la lèvre.  
\- « mange-moi. » murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres.  
\- « maman. » entendirent-ils. « où est mon parfum ? »

La voix forte de Shikadai se hissa dans toute la demeure ; un grognement s'échappa des lippes de la blonde, à l'instant où les lèvres de son époux tombèrent dans son cou.

\- « mets celui de ton père. » répondit-elle.  
\- « certainement pas. je veux le mien. » s'exclama l'adolescent.  
\- « tu ne l'as pas terminé, par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle, en étouffant un gémissement entre ses lèvres.  
\- « bah si. » lança-t-il, d'une autre pièce. « je l'ai terminé, tu n'en as pas racheté ? »  
\- « tu l'avais mis sur la liste de courses ? » questionna-t-elle.

Un « merde » s'éleva et le soudain bruit de pas effréné les tira de l'étreinte charnelle qu'ils partageaient ; elle repoussa son époux, à l'instant où la tignasse brune de l'adolescent se glissait dans la salle de bain. Les sourcils froncés, il jaugea un instant les deux adultes.

\- « qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « je raccourcis les cheveux de ton pè-.. » répondit-elle, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.  
\- « je fais comment sans mon parfum ? » lâcha-t-il, en la coupant.  
\- « tu peux prendre le mien. » souffla Shikamaru.  
\- « quel adolescent accepterait de mettre le parfum de son père de quarante ans ? » grogna-t-il. « tu sens le vieux, sérieux. »

Un second « merde » s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il s'évapora très vite, dans une autre pièce ; la porte de l'entrée claqua, quelques minutes plus tard. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le brun hocha fièrement de la tête.

\- « eh oui, il a ton caractère. » annonça-t-il.  
\- « enfoiré. » balança-t-elle, en attrapant une paire de ciseaux.

La blonde se glissa doucement dans son dos et coupa le bout d'une mèche, une moue concentrée sur les lèvres ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, Shikamaru avait insisté des jours et des jours pour qu'elle s'en occupe, dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle savait faire avec les cheveux. L'insupportable sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna un court instant et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle déposa les ciseaux sur le lave-linge derrière elle.

\- « je reviens, je te parie que c'est ton fils qui a changé d'avis et qui a décidé de mettre ton parfum. » souffla-t-elle, en lui prenant un baiser.

Il acquiesça simplement et écouta les pas de son épouse qui s'éloignait doucement ; ils se battaient tous les deux, férocement, contre l'univers et il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'au premier jour. Était-ce même possible? Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; la nuit avait été courte, Temari et lui avaient énormément discutés et au final, il avait pris la décision de reprendre sa place dans le lit conjugal. Il espérait juste que tout se passe bien. Le brun ferma les yeux, une seconde.

\- « j'arrive, ne t'endors pas. » entendit-il, dans la pièce d'à côté.  
\- « d'accord. » marmonna-t-il, en sombrant doucement dans les bras de Morphée. « d'accord. »

Les nuits n'étaient presque plus enveloppées par les cauchemars, quand il était bercé par le parfum de son épouse ; bien sûr, parfois, il se réveillait encore dans un sursaut, en hurlant, le visage de Fune en mémoire, mais Temari était là, elle lui soufflait des mots doux et lui tenait la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Le crissement d'une chaise le tira doucement de sa rêverie et il esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- « j'y pense. » commença-t-il, d'une voix douce. « et si tu m'épousais une deuxième foi-.. aïe. »

La lame du ciseau effleura brutalement son oreille et il plaqua une main sur la plaie, d'où un filet de sang s'échappait.

\- « merde, je saigne. » grommela-t-il. « qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, Tema-.. Mitsuha ? »

Le doux visage de la petite fille, déformé par la panique, se glissa sous ses yeux, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devrait être son épouse ; la brune se tenait, tremblante, debout sur une chaise, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- « papa » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix peureuse.  
\- « ça va, ça va. » répliqua-t-il, de suite. « ne t'en fais pas, ça v-.. »

La dernière syllabe s'étouffa entre ses lèvres ; ses iris d'un beau brun se posèrent sur les pieds de la chaise en bois, sur cet amas de mèches brunes qui traînait sur le sol. Une pointe de panique brilla dans le fond de ses prunelles, mais il n'osa pas un seul geste ; son regard restait bloqué sur l'image à ses pieds.

\- « c'est bon. » entendit-il, dans le corridor. « ton fils a accepté de mettre ton parf-.. oh merde. »

La voix anormalement aigue de son épouse le ramena à la réalité et il déposa un regard paniqué sur le visage de la blonde, en tentant de faire taire le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie. Le liquide rougeâtre attira l'attention de Temari et elle s'empressa d'attraper une serviette, elle la glissa sous l'eau et la plaqua sur l'oreille du garçon ; puis, elle se rapprocha de Mitsuha, qui fixait le brun, les larmes au bord des paupières.

\- « donne-moi les ciseaux, ma puce. » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce. « ne t'en fais pas, papa est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira. »  
\- « je.. » tenta la brune, dans un sanglot indiscret.  
\- « ce n'est pas grave, Mitsuha. » continua la blonde, en déposant les ciseaux sur le lave-linge.

Malheureusement, les mots doux de la trentenaire ne servirent pas à grand-chose ; une seconde plus tard, l'enfant fondait en larmes. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il se rapprocha doucement des deux demoiselles, il tenta un sourire, mais la panique restait férocement accroché aux traits de son visage.

\- « j'ai t-tué papa.. » lâcha-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.  
\- « mais non. » souffla le brun, un sourire maladroit au bord des lèvres. « je suis là, ça va. tout va bien, princesse. »

La voix rauque du brun attira l'attention de la petite fille et elle osa un regard effrayé sur le visage de l'adulte ; un pouce en l'air, il tentait maladroitement d'être le plus naturel possible, même si l'image des cheveux bruns sur le sol ne le quittait pas. Dans un geste doux, il ébouriffa les mèches sombres de l'enfant et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

\- « et si tu allais jouer, hein ? » proposa-t-il, d'une voix anormalement tremblante. « papa nettoie tout ça et te rejoins de suite, je te lirais une histoire. »

Mitsuha acquiesça doucement et offrit un doux sourire aux deux adultes, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Un tremblement attrapa les mains du brun et il posa un regard terriblement inquiet sur son épouse ; elle n'osait rien dire, mais il comprenait à travers son regard que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout. Dans un bond agile, il fit volte-face et osa un regard vers le miroir ; un sursaut le prit, dès l'instant où il croisa les iris d'un bel ébène de son reflet.

\- « oh non. » gémit-il. « merde, merde, merde, merde. »  
\- « ce n'est pas si grave que ça. » tenta la voix douce de son épouse. « je suis sûre que je peux rattraper ça. »

Les prunelles du trentenaire s'accrochèrent un court instant aux mèches brunes sur son crâne et un rictus paniqué déforma le bout de ses lèvres, il se tourna vers la blonde et attrapa une mèche, qui mesurait à peine sept centimètres.

\- « impossible, je suis défiguré. » s'exclama-t-il. « merde, merde, merde. »  
\- « comment tu as fait pour ne pas te rendre compte que ce n'était pas moi ? » souffla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

Elle tentait de poser son regard partout, sauf sur les cheveux de son époux ; et ça, il n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

\- « je somnolais, je ne pensais pas que Mitsuha se prendrait pour une coiffeuse. » grogna-t-il.  
\- « tu somnolais ? » répéta-t-elle, le regard sévère.  
\- « oui, et puis, j'étais occupé à autre chose, figure-toi. » répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « quelque chose de plus important que tes cheveux, j'espère. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « je suis fichu, Temari. » grommela-t-il. « totalement fichu. le catogan est une coutume de notre clan, tous les hommes la portent. qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? je ne peux plus être le chef du clan, faut que je me retire, que je m'exile et-.. »  
\- « tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Les longs cheveux bruns étaient un signe de reconnaissance entre hommes du clan Nara ; son grand-père portait fièrement la queue-de-cheval, son père en avait fait de même et lui, il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux courts de nouveau, après qu'ils aient assez poussé dans son enfance, pour que ses parents puissent en faire un catogan. Les mains délicates de son épouse attrapèrent la serviette et elle acquiesça, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « vois le bon côté des choses. » souffla-t-elle. « tu ne risques pas de perdre ton oreille. »

Shikamaru lui balança un simple regard noir en réponse à son insolence, dans un moment aussi catastrophique ; la blonde lui intima silencieusement de remettre ses fesses sur la chaise et attrapa la paire de ciseaux.

\- « hors de question. » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés. « je suis assez défiguré. »  
\- « Shikamaru. » commença-t-elle, sévèrement. « tu as des mèches d'une vingtaine de centimètres et d'autres qui n'en font pas plus de cinq. assis-toi que j'arrange au moins ce chaos. »  
\- « je suis fichu. » répéta-t-il, en s'installant sur la chaise. « je ressemble à rien, je manque d'oxygène.. je m'étouffe, Temari. dis-moi adieu, donne-moi un dernier baiser, avant ma m-.. aïe. »

Le doigt de la blonde claqua brutalement contre la plaie à l'oreille de l'homme et il lui jeta un énième regard noir, les sourcils froncés ; ne pouvait-elle pas être sympathique avec lui ? Il croisa les bras sur le torse, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, tel un enfant ; derrière lui, Temari tentait maladroitement d'arranger les cheveux de son époux. Mitsuha avait fait du grand art ; le stratège allait être dans l'obligation de porter les cheveux courts, pendant un très long moment. Une grimace déforma ses lèvres et elle entreprit de mettre toutes les mèches à la même longueur, sept centimètres.

\- « je suis fichu. » murmura le brun, dans un souffle désespéré.

Pendant un court instant, l'image des cheveux bleus de sa meilleure amie lui vint en mémoire ; à l'époque, ils atteignaient à peine la quinzième année de leurs existences. La blonde s'était pointée au terrain d'entraînement un matin, les cheveux d'une couleur anormale ; après de longues minutes de panique, Chôji et lui s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une perruque. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en trouver une, lui aussi.

Le tintement de la paire de ciseaux sur le lave-linge le tira de ses pensées et il n'osa même pas prendre une inspiration, lorsque son épouse se glissa face à lui ; elle observait silencieusement l'étendue des dégâts, ce petit sourire mal à l'aise au coin des lèvres.

\- « c'est terminé. » déclara-t-elle. « c'est plutôt.. pas trop mal. »  
\- « tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Temari. » grogna le brun, en passant une main sur son visage. « c'est horrible, avoue-le. »

Il se haïssait pour ne pas avoir compris que ce n'était pas Temari derrière lui, une demi-heure plus tôt ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son épouse et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- « écoute, ce n'est pas trop mal, d'accord ? » souffla-t-elle. « mais.. c'est sûr que ce n'est pas.. comment est-ce que je pourrais dire ? c'est.. différent, forcément. »  
\- « est-ce que c'est une façon gentille de me dire que je suis moche ? » questionna-t-il, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « laisse-moi un peu de temps, je t'ai toujours connu les cheveux longs. » répliqua-t-elle.  
\- « mais moi aussi, figure-toi. » s'exclama-t-il. « je me suis toujours connu les cheveux longs. »

Le brun semblait en proie à la panique, et sincèrement, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire pour rendre les choses plus simples ; dans le fond, elle se doutait que ça le touchait encore plus que ce qu'il montrait. Le clan Nara était l'héritage que son père lui avait laissé en perdant la vie sur le champ de bataille et le brun s'efforçait de faire les bonnes choses depuis tout ce temps, quelles que soient les difficultés. Le catogan était cette fichue coiffure que le brun arborait fièrement constamment. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et dans un geste habile, mais presque effrayé, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds ; il se tira maladroitement jusqu'au miroir et grimaça en contemplant son reflet.

\- « c'est.. » commença-t-il, le souffle tremblant. « très.. court. »  
\- « je suis désolé. » s'excusa la blonde, en se rapprochant de lui. « j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. »

Il se souvenait ; enfant, les cheveux longs l'avaient rapidement épuisé. Il avait hurlé contre son père qu'il souhaitait les cheveux courts, qu'il s'en fichait de ce fichu clan et de ces coutumes ; mais à la dernière minute, alors que sa mère tenait une paire de ciseaux si près de ses mèches, il avait grogné et avait refusé. Shikaku avait toujours été si classe avec les cheveux longs et bien que l'entretien l'ennuyait, le garçon haut comme trois pommes voulait plus que tout être comme son père.

La main délicate de son épouse passa dans ses mèches courtes et il retint un énième soupir, les sourcils froncés ; dans un geste doux, elle passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et le tira contre elle, poitrine contre dos.

\- « ils repousseront. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « je me sens.. nu. » avoua le brun, une grimace au bord des lèvres.  
\- « ça, ça peut s'arranger très vite. » murmura-t-elle, contre la peau de son dos.

Malgré lui, un fin sourire déforma sa bouche et agilement, il se tourna contre elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

\- « arrête, je suis énervé. » rappela-t-il.  
\- « oh, mais ça se voit. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle sensuel. « d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui m'excite, sûrement pas tes cheveux. »  
\- « tu es un monstre. » grogna-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, et quelque part, ça le rassurait. L'une des mains de la trentenaire glissa lentement le long de son torse, avant de se perdre dans le vieux bas de jogging brun qu'il portait ; il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir une érection, mais ils tentaient encore et encore.

\- « maman. » entendirent-ils. « je suis rentré, je suis avec le docteur Uchiha et Sarada. »  
\- « merde. » souffla-t-elle, vulgairement.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il arqua un sourcil.

\- « c'est dingue qu'il intervienne à chaque fois que je suis à deux doigts de te prendre. » grommela-t-elle.  
\- « tu veux plutôt dire, quand je suis à deux doigts de te prendre ? » rectifia le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- « fais le malin, Shikamaru. » lança-t-elle, amusé. « mais Sakura et sa fille sont dans le salon et tu n'as plus de cheveux sur la tête. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme s'effaça immédiatement et un brin de panique perla dans ses iris ; pendant une seconde, il hésita à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, puis se rappela qu'elles emménageaient ici. Ils avaient pris la décision de faire ça le plus vite possible, pour éviter que les deux femmes du clan Uchiha n'aient à vivre une nuit de plus dans ces conditions. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lippes et il passa, par habitude, une main dans ses cheveux ; un frisson le prit et il mima un vomissement, face à son épouse.

\- « je ne me sens pas bien. » tenta-t-il. « je pense que je devrais me cacher dans notre lit, en attendant de m-.. »  
\- « ne rêve pas. » claqua la blonde, les sourcils froncés. « il y a un tas de cartons qui t'attendent patiemment, mets un tee-shirt et bouge ton cul. »

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un doux baiser sur la commissure des lèvres du brun et s'échappa de l'autre côté de la porte ; les mains légèrement tremblantes, il attrapa un haut, où le signe de son clan était fièrement brodé et l'enfila, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Temari était le caractère fort de ce couple et s'il n'avait pas si peur d'elle, il aurait certainement pris la fuite dans la chambre, il se serait caché sous les couvertures et en serait sorti deux ans plus tard, une belle chevelure brune en plus. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se tira maladroitement dans le corridor. Un rire, sûrement celui de Sarada, flotta dans les airs et il déglutit.

\- « elle est tellement adorable. » entendit-il. « Mitsuha, tu ressembles à une princesse. »

Le doux rire de sa fille accompagna les mots de l'adolescente et il se hissa, le souffle court, dans l'encadrement de la porte ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. Shikadai observait, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, la brune qui jouait doucement avec l'enfant ; il était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de son soda, lorsque ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de son père.

\- « oh putain de merde. » s'exclama-t-il.  
\- « Shikadai. » le réprimanda Temari, les sourcils froncés. « ton langage. »  
\- « c'est quoi ce bordel ? » questionna-t-il, en pointant du doigt l'adulte.

Un sourire poli, qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace, déforma les lèvres du brun et il salua les invités, en se penchant doucement en avant ; la rose déposa un regard surpris sur lui, un sourcil arqué.

\- « c'est.. très court. » lâcha-t-elle.  
\- « Shikamaru. » appela Temari, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « assis-toi, tu es tout pâle. »

D'une démarche lente, presque assommée, le brun s'exécuta et s'installa sur un fauteuil hasardeux, honteusement ; il n'osait même pas penser à ce que dirait sa mère.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, maman ? » demanda l'adolescent. « tu n'étais pas juste censé raccourcir un peu ? »  
\- « si, mais ton père s'est endormi, pendant que je m'occupais de toi et Mitsuha s'est amusé avec les ciseaux. » expliqua la concernée.

Shikadai étouffa difficilement un rire entre ses lèvres et acquiesça ; pendant une demi-seconde, il hésita à féliciter l'enfant, mais se ravisa bien vite. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, au fond, n'est-ce pas? Il ignora le regard noir que son père lui lançait et avala la fin de son soda.

\- « tonton attend devant la maison, avec les quelques cartons. » rappela le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dans un hochement de tête entendu, le père et le fils se hissèrent sur leurs deux pieds ; la rose s'empressa de faire de même, mais Temari l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Shikamaru et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'alléger le plus possible le quotidien de la médecin, le temps qu'elle se remette correctement des trop nombreuses pertes qu'elle avait subi en si peu de temps. Elle s'occupait férocement de tout le monde, mais qui s'occupait d'elle ? Sarada observa silencieusement sa mère disparaître dans la cuisine, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres et s'extirpa de la demeure. Une partie d'elle haïssait l'idée de vivre loin des derniers souvenirs de son paternel, mais l'autre était amplement heureuse ; elle espérait que sa mère se remette doucement, qu'elle prenne soin d'elle.

\- « alors là. » entendit-elle. « ça vaut une nouvelle photo de famille, ça. »  
\- « tais-toi, Kankuro. » grogna le chef du clan Nara. « ou j'appelle ta sœur. »

La menace fit immédiatement effet ; le sunien se calma, dans un soupir.

\- « tous les cartons sont là. » expliqua-t-il. « vous vous en occupez ? j'ai du boulot. »  
\- « Tenten ? » demanda le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « d'autres examens médicaux. »  
\- « passe lui le bonjour de ma part. » souffla Shikamaru.

Le frère du kazekage acquiesça, salua poliment les adolescents et disparut au détour d'une ruelle ; sa grande-soeur lui avait passée un appel, très tôt ce matin, en lui demandant de prendre en charge le déménagement des Uchiha. Il n'était peut-être pas ami avec ce Sasuke Uchiha, mais l'épouse de celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à Gaara ; il avait dit oui, sans hésitation et avait débarqué au travail de Sakura.

Sarada se rapprocha doucement des cartons et en attrapa un au hasard, mais deux mains s'empressèrent de lui prendre ; les sourcils froncés, elle se heurta au regard vert de Shikadai.

\- « je m'en occupe, repose-toi. » ordonna-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et sans attendre, l'adolescent disparu dans la demeure. La brune observa silencieusement quelques minutes l'endroit où la silhouette du brun avait prit la fuite ; il était, à ses yeux, un camarade de classe, l'un des meilleurs amis de Boruto, rien de plus. Pourtant, le décès de son père les avait rapprochés d'une certaine manière ; partout où son regard se posait, elle tombait sur lui et ce sourire maladroit. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; comment cet idiot pouvait-il mettre autant le bordel dans ses pensées ? Elle attrapa un carton au hasard et retourna à l'intérieur.

Temari glissa doucement ses mains sous les aisselles de la tendre petite fille et la déposa sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; dans une autre situation, ils l'auraient sûrement grondé pour sa bêtise précédente, mais chaque fois qu'ils haussaient le ton ou qu'un bruit la surprenait, elle paniquait. Et ça, cette image la déchirait.

\- « pourquoi je suis là, déjà ? » questionna la rose, un sourcil arqué, une tasse de café dans les mains.  
\- « parce qu'ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans toi, pour les cartons. » répondit la blonde, une pointe de malice dans les iris. « et que-.. »  
\- « Sakura. » s'exclama la voix grave de Shikamaru.

Le brun se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, le regard déterminé.

\- « oui ? » répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je suis sûr que tu peux faire pousser mes cheveux plus vite, toi. » lança le brun, dans plusieurs hochements de tête.  
\- « pardon ? » lâcha-t-elle.  
\- « bah, tu peux le faire, non ? » répéta-t-il. « avec ta médecine, tu as juste à faire un truc avec ton chakra et bam, je suis de nouveau beau. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Temari et se répercuta joyeusement dans la pièce ; un grognement au bord des lippes, il l'ignora simplement et porta un regard empreint d'espoir sur la rose. Où diable était-il allé chercher une telle idée?

\- « dis-moi, Shikamaru. » commença la sunienne. « par hasard, ce ne serait pas ton fils qui t'a mit cette idée en tête ? »  
\- « bah si, pourquoi ? » approuva-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je me disais, aussi. » souffla-t-elle. « j'étais effrayé, pendant deux petites secondes, à l'idée que ce soit moi qui ai malencontreusement touché tes neurones. en fait, tu es juste idiot quand il s'agit de ton fils. »  
\- « tu sais quoi ? » grogna le brun. « j'aimerais bien te voir sans cheveux. j'suis sûr que tu ferais moins la maligne. »  
\- « mais ça, ça n'arrivera pas, mon cœur. » répliqua-t-elle. « parce que je suis assez intelligente pour ne pas somnoler, pendant qu'une paire de ciseaux traîne près de mes cheveux, alors que j'ai trois enfants. »  
\- « tu sais quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. « eh bah, je.. rah, tu m'énerves. »

Le brun s'extirpa immédiatement de la pièce, dans un tas de grognements incompréhensibles. Elle, elle était fière ; parce que, plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait effleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il guérissait lentement, mais il guérissait. Un sourire niais sur les lèvres, elle entreprit de préparer un biberon pour Shikae, qui attendait patiemment dans sa chaise haute ; observant silencieusement, de la bave au bord des lèvres, sa sœur qui jouait avec une poupée.

\- « il est traumatisé, hein. » souffla la rose, amusée.  
\- « totalement. attends qu'il se retrouve devant sa mère. » approuva-t-elle, dans un rire indiscret.

Un fin sourire déforma les lèvres de la rose ; le premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce qu'elle était en colère ? Forcément, ça la brûlait, là, dans sa cage thoracique ; elle aimait profondément son époux, mais il avait, encore une fois, choisi une option, sans prendre en compte son avis. Sasuke avait abandonné sa fille, derrière lui ; et ça, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'était-elle censée dire à sa fille? Comment était-elle censée expliquer le geste qu'il avait eu?

D'un geste agile, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau que la brune jetait vers lui et la remercia d'un hochement de tête ; ils avaient déplacé quasiment tous les cartons qui contenaient les affaires de l'adolescente dans la chambre, près de la sienne. Lorsque ce matin, ses parents lui avaient demandés si cette option, où la rose et sa fille emménageaient dans la demeure, le dérangeait, il avait réfléchi silencieusement plusieurs minutes. Et l'image de cette fichue pièce de shôgi ne l'avait pas quitté, une seule seconde. Son regard s'accrocha une seconde à la silhouette de la brune, à quelques mètres de lui, qui déballait doucement certaines affaires ; il le sentait au plus profond de lui, il allait se battre, il ne cesserait jamais, pour elle. Et si à cet instant, il n'était qu'un adolescent idiot, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour devenir un homme, aussi intelligent et fort que son père. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur une chose ; Sarada Uchiha était son roi.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu regardes, pervers ? »

La voix de l'adolescente le tira de ses pensées et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « le carton. » répondit-il, une moue moqueuse au bord des lèvres. « il est exquis, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
\- « tu es un idiot. » souffla-t-elle. « tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à m'aider constamment. ça va, Shikadai. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répliqua-t-il. « je ne me force pas. je suis là, parce que j'en ai envie. »

Loin d'être convaincu, la brune acquiesça et termina de ranger les quelques vêtements du carton, dans la commode. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le clan Nara était si gentil avec eux, mais ils l'étaient et ça mettait un peu de bonheur dans sa cage thoracique. Sasuke lui manquait terriblement, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu très longtemps, mais il lui manquait ; qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait maintenant, sans lui ?


	38. show me how we're good

nda:  
clairecqn: bonjour à toi, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir. oui, tous mes fanfictions sont autant sur wattpad que ff. et je sors les chapitres en même temps sur les deux plateformes. j'suis content que l'histoire te plaise, la fin est proche. c'est un peu lent, mais ne t'en fais pas, des scènes pour shikamaru / temari et shikamaru / shikadai arrivent vite.  
unknow: salut à toi, jsuis vraiment content de te voir a quasiment tous les chapitres. tu fais toujours en sorte de mettre un commentaire et c'est vraiment cool de ta part. c'est vrai, la fin approche, mais ne t'en fais pas, je lance dans ce chapitre une dernière vague de drame. il y aura des moments entre shikadai, mitsuha et shikae; j'essaie de mettre un peu plus la nouvelle génération en valeur étant donné que le tome 2 sera centré sur eux. un lemon est à prévoir, il est vrai, mais pas dans ce chapitre. encore merci à toi!

* * *

34_ show me how we're good

\- « merde. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; sur l'écran, le personnage masculin se retrouva écrasé par une dangereuse créature et un « game over » clignota.

\- « je te l'avais dit. » souffla Inojin, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. « ce jeu est sacrément dur, je suis coincé au niveau trois ; je pensais être nul, mais maintenant que je te v-.. »

Un coussin s'écrasa sur le visage du blond, étouffant la fin de sa phrase ; Shikadai déposa la manette sur la table de chevet et se roula en boule, dans une couverture. Il y avait cette fichue image qui ne quittait pas son esprit. L'image de son père, des mois en arrière, à genoux, sur le sol d'une chambre d'hôpital, qui s'excusait encore et encore, pour une mort dont il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, ce jour-là, mais là, maintenant, il était capable d'apercevoir cette souffrance indélébile qui enveloppait la silhouette tremblante de son père. Est-ce que ça avait été la même chose avec Sasuke Uchiha ? Est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé, à bout de souffle, noyé dans un flot de sentiments douloureux ? Les mains tremblantes, il tenta de prendre une inspiration, une seule, mais l'air se bloqua soudainement dans ses poumons.

\- « Shikadai ? » entendit-il.

Mais la voix lui semblait si lointaine, qu'une pointe de panique le frappa dans les entrailles ; et s'il était seul ? Il le méritait, non ? Il avait craché toutes ces choses horribles au visage de son paternel, il avait fermé les yeux sur les signaux qui trahissaient l'état de l'adulte ; une petite voix lui glissa que oui, il le méritait. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières.

\- « merde, Shikadai. regarde-moi. » ordonna le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Les mains de l'adolescent frappèrent doucement ses épaules et il se heurta au regard bleuté de son ami d'enfance. Le père du blond ne serait plus jamais un shinobi, la guerre lui avait prit une jambe et ça, c'était injuste. Un tremblement s'accrocha aux mains du brun.

\- « attends, j-je préviens ta mère. attends-moi. »

Inojin se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux jambes, prêt à prendre la fuite hors de la pièce, mais les mains tremblantes du brun se posèrent sur les siennes et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ses parents s'en mêlent. Une grimace déforma les lèvres du blond et il acquiesça, qu'était-il censé faire ? Son ami d'enfance semblait en proie à une crise d'angoisse et sincèrement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire.

\- « écoute, je reviens très vite, d'accord ? » promis le blond. « je ne dirais rien à tes parents. »

Les prunelles bleutées du blond se perdirent une demi-seconde dans les iris du garçon et il s'extirpa rapidement de la pièce, en étouffant le plus de bruit possible. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une quelconque autorisation, il s'engouffra dans la chambre qu'occupait une ancienne camarade de classe. La brune était perdue dans la lecture d'un bouquin retraçant l'évolution du village caché du sable, les lunettes au bord du nez ; le grincement de la porte la tira de l'instant et elle posa un regard sévère sur le blond.

\- « tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça dans la chambre d'une fi-.. » commença-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « il y a un problème. » la coupa-t-il, dans un souffle paniqué.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, à vrai dire ; elle ne savait pas comment, mais le visage souriant de Shikadai la frappa et elle se jeta sur ses deux pieds. Inojin referma la porte derrière leurs silhouettes et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés ; les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, quelques minutes en arrière, roulaient sur ses joues et il suffoquait.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna-t-elle, une main sur le front tremblant du brun.  
\- « je ne sais pas. » répondit le blond. « il jouait, il a perdu et soudainement, il était comme ça. je ne comprends pas. fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît. »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune. Elle connaissait quelques trucs en médecine, bien qu'elle s'intéressait uniquement au poste de hokage, sa mère lui avait enseigné les bases. Dans un geste doux, elle attrapa le visage du brun entre ses mains et entrechoqua leurs regards.

\- « regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-elle, doucement. « ne regarde que moi, d'accord ? inspire et expire. inspire et expire. »

Les mots de l'adolescente se heurtaient avec une telle tendresse à ses oreilles, qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que ça marche ; mais il se sentait de plus en plus restreint et il y avait ces fichues larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à dompter.

\- « ouvre la fenêtre, Inojin. » lança-t-elle. « il a besoin d'air, j'essaie quelque chose. »

Inojin s'exécuta immédiatement, les mains tremblantes ; il paniquait sûrement tout autant que le brun. Il observa silencieusement la jeune Uchiha prendre une inspiration, une longue inspiration, comme ci elle puisait le plus d'oxygène possible dans la pièce. Et puis, elle emboîta les lèvres du brun aux siennes. Elle lui prêtait de l'oxygène, à travers leurs lèvres ; lentement, une douce lumière verte enveloppa le visage du garçon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et ça, cet instant, le blond le trouva incroyable.

\- « calme-toi, d'accord ? » souffla-t-elle, contre les lèvres du brun. « ça va, tout va bien. tu es en sûreté. »

Et peut-être qu'elle disait vrai. Parce que, soudainement, il se sentait bien. L'oxygène se glissa dans ses poumons et il prit une inspiration, dès que les lèvres de la brune quittèrent les siennes. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses joues au teint légèrement hâlé et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient sèches, les larmes ne coulaient plus.

\- « je.. » commença-t-il. « o-okay, ça va. je suis.. je vais bien. »  
\- « putain, ne fais plus jamais ça. » grogna le blond, en frappant l'épaule du brun. « j'étais en totale panique et heureusement qu'elle, elle était là, parce que j'aurais jamais capté qu'il fallait que je t'embrasse. »  
\- « s'il te plaît. » souffla le concerné. « si ça recommence et qu'il n'y a que toi et moi, ne m'embrasse pas. laisse moi crever. »  
\- « mais avec plaisir, connard. » répliqua vulgairement Inojin.

Un soupir soulagé s'extirpa des lippes de la brune et elle s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Elle gérait sûrement mieux sa panique que n'importe qui dans cette pièce, mais n'empêche qu'elle, elle l'avait senti la panique dans ses tripes ; pendant une seconde, elle avait été effrayée à l'idée de perdre le brun. Elle prit place silencieusement au bord du lit et posa son regard sur Shikadai, qui reprenait doucement son souffle, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; peut-être était-ce à cause de ce baiser ou bien était-ce tout simplement à cause des larmes qui avaient ravagé son visage.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrogea-t-elle. « il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour que tu fasses une crise d'angoisse. »  
\- « non. » répliqua immédiatement le brun. « ça va, c'est juste que.. que j'ai perdu à ce fichu jeu, okay ? c'est juste ça. »

Le mensonge lui brûla les lèvres, mais il avait pris la décision d'être l'épaule dont elle avait besoin, d'être là dans tous ces mauvais et bons moments. Par contre, il refusait catégoriquement que l'inverse se produise ; il refusait d'être faible, sous ses yeux. Un sourire maladroit déforma ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, arrachant l'élastique qui les retenait au passage.

\- « Sarada ? » appela-t-il.  
\- « hm ? » souffla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « tu veux bien me rendre un service ? »

Les iris bleutés d'Ino ne le quittaient pas et sincèrement, il aurait accepté d'être n'importe où à cet instant, sauf sur ce canapé. Il accepta la tasse de café que son épouse lui offrait et la porta à ses lèvres, gêné de l'inspection de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait débarqué, une bonne heure en arrière, à la porte, avec son fils et bien qu'il avait essayé, il n'avait pas eu le droit de se cacher dans une autre pièce.

\- « c'est.. » commença-t-elle. « très moche. »

Un sourire a l'allure moqueuse se glissa sur le visage de la blonde. Shikamaru étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres et lui tira la langue, tel un enfant ; son épouse s'empressa de prendre place à côté de lui, glissant ses doigts fins dans les mèches courtes du brun.

-« arrête, Ino. » répliqua la sunienne, un fin sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. « personne n'a l'habitude, c'est tout. dans peu de temps, toutes les femmes le trouveront incroyablement séduisant. »  
-« c'est ce que tu penses, ma chérie. » se moqua la concernée. « c'est vraiment bête pour lui, en plus, parce que les hommes de son clan vieillissent très bien. il était encore si beau, il y a une semaine. »  
-« tu es une meilleure amie en carton. » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés. « le soutien, tu connais? »  
\- « soutien-gorge? » répondit-t-elle. « oui, justement, j'en porte un magnifique, bleu en dentelle. regarde. »

La main de Temari cogna brutalement le visage du brun, alors qu'elle lui cachait la vue du soutien-gorge de la blonde ; un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle remit correctement son haut.

\- « tu es une idiote, Ino. » grogna la sunienne.  
\- « je vais avoir un hématome sur le visage de ta faute. » marmonna le brun, dans un soupir.

Dans un simple haussement de tête, la blonde attrapa une tasse de thé sur la table basse et prit une gorgée.

\- « comment c'est arrivé ? » questionna-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes, la mine un peu plus sérieuse. « j'imagine que ce n'est pas Temari. »  
\- « Mitsuha. » avoua la blonde, le menton dans le creux de sa main.  
\- « ma nièce me plaît de plus en plus. » répliqua-t-elle, aussitôt.

Mitsuha n'avait eu aucun mal à séduire la blonde, avec ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire maladroit ; elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas la prendre constamment dans ses bras pour couvrir son doux minois de baisers tendres. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que l'adoption se fasse dans d'autres conditions qu'un massacre et des traumatismes, mais ils étaient là et chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur le sourire de l'enfant, elle l'aimait un peu plus.

\- « où est Sai ? » demanda le brun, un sourcil arqué. « c'est la première fois que je te vois sans lui, depuis que je suis revenu. »  
\- « au bureau du kazekage. » répondit-elle. « il a reçu une lettre ce matin, de Gaara. une convocation, je n'en sais pas plus. »  
\- « c'est étrange. » souffla la grande sœur du kazekage.

Le brun posa un instant son regard sur la blonde, à ses côtés ; il était vrai que s'en était étrange, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Gaara prenait les bonnes décisions, il prenait soin d'eux depuis plus d'un an.

\- « je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand chose. » rassura le brun, dans un hochement de tête. « ils discutent sûrement de la suite pour lui. »  
\- « la suite ? » répéta la douce Yamanaka.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « ton époux ne pourra peut-être pas reprendre son poste de shinobi. »

Ino en avait presque oublié ce point. Le brun avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, il était revenu, mais dans le fond, elle oubliait parfois que ça lui avait coûté une jambe. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, relançant une blague sur les cheveux courts de son meilleur ami.

\- « attends, tu es sûr de toi, Shikadai ? » s'exclama le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Le neveu du kazekage était sagement installé une chaise, au milieu de la chambre, le dos droit et une pointe de détermination dans le fond de ses prunelles ; le brun acquiesça énergiquement et prit une inspiration.

\- « fais-le, Sarad-.. » souffla-t-il.  
\- « a-attends. » le coupa Inojin. « tu es bien sûr de toi ? ça va être un choc. »  
\- « ferme-la, blondinet. » grogna-t-il.  
\- « toi, ferme-la. » répliqua le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille et elle tapa doucement dans ses mains ; les deux adolescents se disputaient une bonne vingtaine de minutes et elle commençait à perdre patience. D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux qui traînait sur la surface en bois du bureau et coupa l'une des mèches brunes du garçon, assis sur la chaise.

\- « voilà. » dit-elle. « taisez-vous, maintenant. »

Plus aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres des deux garçons ; seul le bruit des ciseaux derrière la silhouette du brun se répercutait dans la pièce. Une demi-heure en arrière, il lui avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait des cheveux courts, il avait tenté de trouver un tas d'excuses pour expliquer ce soudain changement, mais elle n'était pas dupe ; il faisait ça pour son père.

\- « oh mon dieu. » lâcha Inojin, sur le lit du brun. « je ne veux pas voir ça plus longtemps. »

Le blond attrapa l'oreiller de son meilleur ami et enfouit son visage dans le tissu, un gémissement peureux au bord des lèvres ; il était effrayé par le résultat, mais une infime partie de lui admirait le brun pour ce geste. Parce que lui, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour rendre heureux son père ; le brun apprenait lentement à vivre avec ce handicap et toutes ces choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble, une année en arrière, n'étaient plus possible. Est-ce que Sai savait à quel point son fils l'aimait et était fier de lui ?

Un doux rire s'échappa des lippes du jeune Nara et il haussa simplement les épaules ; ce son resta quelques instants entre les murs de la pièce. Assez de temps pour que le cœur de la brune rate un battement. Mais elle étouffa simplement ce sentiment étrange et se concentra sur les cheveux bruns qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reposait les ciseaux sur le bureau, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « oh merde. tu as tout raté, c'est ça ? » s'exclama le blond, d'une voix anormalement aigüe, camouflé derrière le coussin.  
\- « hein ? » souffla le brun, une pointe de panique dans la gorge.  
\- « attends, ne bouge pas. » ordonna-t-elle. « je regarde. »

Elle contourna doucement la silhouette du brun et déposa un regard presque craintif sur lui ; sûrement qu'elle s'en voudrait un long moment si c'était raté. Ses iris d'un bel ébène se perdirent un instant sur les mèches brunes sur la tête du garçon, sur les prunelles vertes qui appelaient à la noyade, à ce teint légèrement hâlé, à ces lèvres. Elle détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, perdue face à son propre comportement.

\- « eh, tu as détourné le regard. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « oh merde, mec. » lâcha vulgairement le blond, en repoussant le coussin. « tu es canon. ça me donne envie d'être gay. »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et il se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, attrapant un oreiller qui traînait sur le sol ; il le balança au visage de son meilleur ami et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes. Il osa un regard vers le reflet que lui renvoyait et se heurta à cette image ; pendant une demi-seconde, il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à son père. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, cette pensée ne le dégoûta pas.

Ino attrapa un gâteau entre ses doigts et croqua généreusement dedans, un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres ; sa nièce traînait joyeusement sur ses genoux, des étoiles dans le fond de ses prunelles. Mitsuha avait appris à lui faire confiance, doucement.

\- « dis-moi Mitsuha, qui suis-je ? » questionna-t-elle.  
\- « tata. » s'exclama l'enfant, dans un éclat de rire.  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? je n'ai pas très bien entendu. »  
\- « tata. » répéta la brune, en tapant des mains.  
\- « encore. » lâcha la blonde, d'une voix enjouée.  
\- « tata. tata. tata. » s'exécuta-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Impatient, et légèrement jaloux, le brun se hissa sur ses deux pieds et glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de la petite fille ; il la souleva sans une once de difficulté et la déposa sur ses genoux, un mauvais regard posé sur sa meilleure amie.

\- « calme-toi avec ma fille, sorcière. » balança le trentenaire, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- « eh. » souffla la « sorcière ». « prête la, non ? »  
\- « non. tu n'as qu'à faire un autre enfant avec ton époux. laisse les miens tranquilles. » répliqua-t-il, en resserrant doucement sa prise autour de la taille de l'enfant.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de Temari, qui observait silencieusement la scène ; elle coula un regard vers l'enfant, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se plaindre de ce traitement. Elle attrapa simplement le biscuit que la sunienne lui tendait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « c'est prévu. » lâcha la fleuriste, comme si de rien n'était. « bientôt. »  
\- « h-hein ? » bégaya le brun, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, je sais déjà que tu es au courant. » s'exclama-t-elle. « il t'en a parlé, il me l'a dit. »

Quelques mots incompréhensibles s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'adulte, finalement, il haussa simplement les épaules et attrapa le biscuit que son épouse lui tendait. Il n'avait aucun doute, lorsque Sai lui en avait parlé ; il se doutait que la blonde dirait oui, elle aimait profondément son époux et elle avait tellement d'amour à donner.

\- « nous allons adopter. » annonça-t-elle, simplement. « enfin, d'abord, nous devons en parler à Inoj-.. »  
\- « pardon ? » entendirent-ils. « vous allez adopter ? pourquoi ? »

D'un même mouvement, les trois adultes se tournèrent vers Inojin, dans l'encadrement de la porte ; il était là, les sourcils légèrement essoufflés, ses iris bleutés posés sur le visage de sa mère.

\- « parce qu'il y a un tas d'enfants qui n'ont plus de famille avec ce massacre. » expliqua-t-elle. « nous avons les moyens de donner beaucoup à ces orphelins. et.. ton père et moi refusons que tu sois seul, le jour où ça sera fini pour nous. »  
\- « d'accord, mais je reste le préféré et je garde ma chambre. » lança le blond, dans un hochement de tête.

Temari manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café, à l'entente de la réponse de l'adolescent ; s'en était étrange, ça n'avait clairement pas été si facile avec Shikadai. Et ça ne l'était toujours pas, il faisait simplement comme si les deux autres enfants de la maison n'existaient pas.

\- « euh, d-de base, j'étais là pour autre chose. » lâcha l'adolescent, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « euh, voilà.. nous avons peut-être fait une petite bêtise. »  
\- « Inojin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » questionna sévèrement la mère du concerné.

Le blond se poussa légèrement sur la gauche et la silhouette des deux autres adolescents se dessina lentement ; le gâteau que tenait la douce Yamanaka entre ses doigts s'échappa et s'écrasa sur la table, dans un petit bruit étouffé. Une pointe de courage dans les tripes, Shikadai se hissa un peu plus à la lumière, les mains dans les poches.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes cheveux, Shikadai ? » interrogea la sunienne, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « eh bah, j-je.. » tenta-t-il, maladroitement. « j'ai.. enfin, nous.. »

Inojin étouffa un rire amusé entre ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Sarada, derrière le brun ; quelques minutes en arrière, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre, il lui avait semblé si plein de courage, et là, il bégayait sévèrement. La brune se hissa doucement près du brun et lança un petit sourire désolé aux adultes.

\- « c'est de ma faute. » souffla-t-elle. « il souhaitait que je raccourcisse ses cheveux, mais j'ai éternué et les ciseaux ont dérapé. pardon, monsieur et madame Nara. »

Elle se pencha en avant, en guise d'excuse, mais Temari secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle échangea un regard avec la meilleure amie de son époux et esquissa un sourire ; elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver le mensonge là-dessous. Ses prunelles vertes dévièrent naturellement vers son époux, qui tenait fermement Mitsuha sur ses genoux ; l'enfant tapait joyeusement dans ses mains, en pointant du doigt l'adolescent. Shikamaru, lui, ne bougeait pas ; il était là, les lèvres entrouvertes et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire ou dire. Pourquoi diable était-ce arrivé ? Une petite voix lui souffla que peut-être, il était la cause de ce changement, mais le brun étouffa ce son ; impossible, la relation qu'ils avaient eue des années en arrière n'existait plus et l'adolescent lui avait fait comprendre maintes fois qu'il le haïssait.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, Sarada. » lâcha-t-il, simplement. « tu n'as pas fait exprès. »

Et sans un son de plus, il reporta son attention sur la tasse de thé qui traînait sur la surface lisse de la table en bois.

Les prunelles vertes de l'adolescent effleurèrent un instant le sourire ravissant sur les lèvres de Mitsuha ; n'importe quel cœur raterait un battement, face à ce joli minois. Elle était adorable, mais il n'était pas digne d'elle ; une minuscule partie de lui haïssait encore ces deux enfants, mais la colère qui avait brûlée au creux de ses tripes pendant si longtemps se transformait un peu plus chaque jour en honte.

Il détourna le regard, honteusement ; ce qui n'échappa pas à Sarada. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait remarqué depuis un petit moment le comportement étrange de la part du garçon, chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que sa sœur ou son frère. Dans un hochement de tête poli, elle accepta l'invitation de la douce Yamanaka à se joindre à elle, sur le canapé et s'empressa de prendre place, réceptionnant délicatement Mitsuha près d'elle. Les deux brunes s'entendaient à merveille ; Sarada n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir une soeur ou un frère, ses parents s'étaient contentés d'elle, mais souvent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été son existence si elle n'était pas la dernière survivante du clan Uchiha.

\- « j-je retourne dans ma chambre. » bégaya l'adolescent aux iris verts.

La silhouette du garçon s'échappa très vite de la pièce ; dans un bond agile, Temari se hissa sur ses deux pieds et lui emboîta le pas. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir qui conduisait aux chambres.

\- « attends, Shikadai. » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Les mains dans les poches, le brun s'arrêta immédiatement, à l'instant où la voix de sa mère se hissa à ses oreilles ; toujours ces quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, il fit volte-face et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle le regardait, ce petit sourire tendre au coin des lèvres et il détestait ça, parce qu'il ne résistait jamais très longtemps à ce fichu sourire.

\- « est-ce que tu as fait ça pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle, une pointe de tendresse dans la gorge. « pour ton père. »  
\- « j-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » grogna-t-il, le visage pourpre. « c'était un a-accident, c'est tout. t-tu tu fait des films. »

L'adolescent n'était pas un très bon menteur et chaque fois qu'il se lançait sur ce qu'il ressentait, il rougissait et bégayait ; il lui rappelait Shikamaru. Un doux sourire au coin des lèvres, elle le tira dans une étreinte ; depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas partagé une étreinte ?

\- « merci, Shikadai. » le remercia-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Il aurait aimé rompre l'instant, lui dire qu'il refusait les câlins, qu'il était trop grand maintenant, mais les bras chaleureux de sa mère autour de sa silhouette l'en empêchèrent ; il acquiesça, sans un mot et profita simplement de l'instant.

Un tremblement le prit ; Sai tenta maladroitement de le faire taire, en vain. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir cette lettre. Une grimace déforma le coin de ses lèvres et il s'appuya un peu plus sur sa béquille, les sourcils froncés, le souffle court.

\- « est-ce que tu peux.. répéter s'il te plaît, Gaara ? » lâcha-t-il, le cœur en vrac.

Le concerné acquiesça. Il attrapa un parchemin qui traînait sur un coin de son bureau et l'ouvrit, vérifiant une nouvelle fois les informations ; lui aussi avait du mal à y croire.

\- « en plus de la reconstruction du village de Konoha, certains de mes shinobis avaient une deuxième mission. » répéta-t-il. « elle consistait à retrouver la trace des hommes responsables du massacre de la nation du Feu et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Gaara fit une courte pause ; le brun, de l'autre côté du bureau, semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

\- « leurs troupes et la personne qui semble être leur chef, ont été retrouvées à la frontière de pays du Feu, à l'opposé de nous. » continua-t-il, le parchemin entre les mains. « près du village d'Oto. ils ont établi un campement. »  
\- « est-ce que.. est-ce que Shikamaru est au courant ? » interrogea le brun, en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.  
\- « non. » répondit le roux. « je préfère que mon beau-frère profite pleinement des prochains jours, parce qu'à la prochaine réunion des anciens, je communiquerai l'information à tout le monde et déclarerai la guerre à ces monstres. »


	39. i miss the smiles we had when we were

clairecqn : tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, merci à toi. eh oui, la relation entre Shikadai Shikamaru reprend doucement, même si l'adolescent n'assume pas encore ce qu'il ressent. l'annonce de la guerre, c'est une dernière vague de drama dans l'histoire. même si, ne t'en fais pas, le tome 2 aura sa dose de drama, lui aussi. et si tu aimes la relation entre Sarada Shikadai, ils apparaitront de plus en plus ; ils seront au cœur du tome 2, avec Mitsuha et Shikae.  
et pour la sortie des chapitres, quand l'inspiration est au beau fixe, je publie deux à trois chapitres par semaine.  
je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais il y a une petite histoire hors série liée à celle-ci publié déjà, qui suit Konohamaru. n'hésite pas à faire un tour.  
encore merci pour ton commentaire.

* * *

35_ i miss the smiles we had when we were kids

Elle était là, assise sur le rebord du lit, silencieuse ; son regard d'un beau doré effleura un court instant la vieille photographie et un flot de souvenirs la frappa. Ils semblaient tous si heureux là-dessus, surtout elle ; le sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres frôlait ses oreilles et il y avait cette malice dans ses yeux. Une pointe de souffrance s'écrasa durement dans sa cage thoracique ; elle n'était plus si heureuse.

Les quelques coups maladroits contre la porte de sa chambre la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle déposa son regard sur le doux visage de sa mère.

\- « tu es prête, Chôchô ? » interrogea l'adulte, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

L'adolescente acquiesça simplement.

\- « et tu es sûre que ça ira ? » continua-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, j'annule. »  
\- « ça va, maman. » souffla-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête. « et toi, tu te sens prête pour ça ? »

Un rire maladroit s'extirpa des lèvres de l'adulte et résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce.

\- « je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête un jour, tu sais. » avoua-t-elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans le fond, sûrement qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était réellement prête. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse et elle acquiesça, incapable de trouver les mots rassurants dont sa mère semblait avoir besoin ; elle se hissa doucement sur ses deux pieds, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photographie et emboîta le pas à l'adulte.

Les rues du village étaient emplies d'habitants et pendant un instant, elle regretta amèrement la fraîcheur de sa chambre, la douceur de son matelas ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle réajusta rapidement ses mèches rousses en une simple queue de cheval haute. Le doux rire de sa mère se glissa tendrement à ses oreilles et l'adulte ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de l'adolescente, une moue si adorable sur le visage que Chôchô étouffa un énième grognement entre ses lippes.

\- « ça te va bien. » la complimenta Karui, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- « ne t'y habitues pas. » grogna-t-elle. « c'est juste à cause de cette chaleur étouffante, je préfère le côté sauvage de ma tignasse. »

Karui acquiesça et se concentra silencieusement sur le chemin ; elles vagabondaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes entre les villageois et les contours de la demeure familiale de la branche héritière du clan Nara ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Chôchô regretta amèrement sa chambre, à cet instant ; elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui, elle n'était pas prête et elle ne le serait sûrement jamais. Elle s'engouffra dans l'allée de la demeure, les mains dans les poches, perdue dans ses propres pensées ; si bien, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que sa mère ne la suivait plus, depuis un petit moment. Les sourcils froncés, elle jeta un regard en arrière et étouffa cette pointe de souffrance dans sa poitrine ; peut-être bien que l'instant était dur pour elle, mais que ressentait Karui ? Elle se rapprocha d'elle rapidement et attrapa délicatement les mains de sa mère dans les siennes ; sa mère n'était plus la même depuis le massacre, comme si une partie d'elle était morte, en même temps que son père, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille.

\- « maman. » appela-t-elle, doucement. « ça ira, d'accord ? »

Le son de sa voix arracha un léger sursaut à l'adulte et elle se confronta silencieusement à cette vague de désespoir dans les prunelles de sa mère.

\- « je.. » commença-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. « je ne suis pas sûre.. peut-être que je devrai retourner à la maison.. oui, c'est.. c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « non. » souffla-t-elle, en secouant la tête. « ce n'est pas mieux. »  
\- « je ne suis pas prête, Chôchô. » avoua-t-elle, dans un souffle effrayé.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente et elle acquiesça, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; ça, elle n'en doutait pas.

\- « je le savais déjà, ça. » lâcha-t-elle, en resserrant sa prise sur les mains de sa mère. « mais tu repousses constamment ce moment. ce n'est pas bon et tu le sais. c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, maman. »

Elle tentait maladroitement de faire taire l'inquiétude dans les traits du visage de sa mère, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, dans le fond ; sa mère repoussait constamment cet instant, et elle, ça lui allait comme ça. Mais s'en était terminé de la fuite, elles allaient devoir être courageuse ; comme son père l'avait été, dans ses derniers instants.

\- « ensemble, maman, d'accord ? » la rassura-t-elle, tendrement.  
\- « d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « ensemble. »

Dans un mouvement semblable, elles se hissèrent le long de l'allée et Chôchô n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'appuyer son doigt sur la sonnette ; la porte céda bien trop vite au doux minois de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et elle étouffa tant bien que mal les battements douloureux de son cœur. Elle évita soigneusement les prunelles vertes du garçon et le salua poliment, dans un bégaiement étrange ; depuis quand bégayait-elle, face à lui ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps, elle ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux évitait l'autre, dans le fond ; et elle redoutait terriblement l'instant où ses iris tomberaient dans les siennes.

\- « Shikadai. » salua sa mère, d'une voix douce. « tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, non ? »  
\- « oui, madame. » lâcha-t-il, dans un sourire maladroit. « Chôchô, tu ne me regardes pas ? »

La voix du brun se heurta délicatement à ses oreilles et dans un élan empreint de courage, elle leva ses iris vers lui ; le doré se confronta une demi-seconde à l'émeraude. Une courte demi-seconde avant que les bras du garçon se referment autour de ses épaules tremblantes ; il resserra doucement sa prise et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- « pardonne-moi. » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure presque tremblant. « tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières, mais elle les retint du mieux qu'elle put ; elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas fondre en larmes, quoi qu'il arrive. Le corps du brun s'éloigna doucement et avec ce sourire adorable au coin des lèvres, il essuya les larmes qui se glissaient au coin de ses propres paupières. Les prunelles dorées de l'adolescente effleurèrent un instant, ce sourire tendre, ses iris verts et ses mèches brunes ; son cœur rata un battement.

\- « tes cheveux, Shikadai. » s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. « je les ai coupés, ma mère dit que ça me va plutôt bien. »  
\- « et elle a raison, tu es très beau. » approuva Karui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le brun souffla un maladroit « merci » au gré du vent et les incita doucement à entrer dans la demeure ; un bruit de pas effréné les tira de l'instant et d'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers le garçon, qui déboulait maladroitement dans le corridor.

\- « putain. » lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.  
\- « Inojin, ton langage. » le réprimanda Shikadai, amusé.  
\- « oh, ferme-là toi. » répliqua le blond.

Le doux Yamanaka n'hésita pas une seconde avant de rompre la distance qui le séparait de la rousse et il la tira dans une étreinte, sans attendre une quelconque invitation ; il resserra fortement sa prise autour d'elle et prit une inspiration, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- « je suis un idiot. » souffla-t-il. « mais je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus jamais, plus jamais jamais. »

Elle acquiesça simplement à ses mots et lui rendit timidement son étreinte ; une existence sans ces deux garçons n'était pas vraiment une existence à ses yeux, ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Dans un reniflement indiscret, le blond se tira de l'étreinte et salua poliment l'adulte, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres ; bras dessus-dessous, les deux garçons ouvrirent la marche et les amenèrent dans le salon, dans la bonne humeur. Et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à quitter le brun et le blond du regard, ses iris s'accrochaient désespérement à leurs dos.

\- « tu t'es perdu en chemin, Shikadai ? » entendit-elle.  
\- « c'est Inojin qui s'est mit à chialer comme une fille. » accusa le brun, amusé.  
\- « pardon ? » s'exclama le concerné.

La silhouette magnifiquement bien dessinée de Temari s'arracha de la pièce d'à côté et elle se glissa dans le salon, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres ; elle claqua délicatement un baiser sur la joue de l'adulte et tira l'adolescente dans une courte étreinte.

\- « regardez comment Chôchô est sage et adorable. » lança-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. « prenez-en de la graine, les garçons. »  
\- « non. » répliqua le blond, les bras croisés sur son torse. « parce que maman dit toujours que je suis parfait comme ça. »  
\- « elle dit ça, parce qu'elle est ta mère, justement. » rappela le brun, dans un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Silencieusement, elle observa les deux adolescents ; ils se chamaillaient, comme deux enfants et ça, cette vision lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. La main du brun frappa durement l'arrière de la tête de l'autre, juste avant que le blond ne tape d'une main ferme ses fesses ; quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues du Nara et il étouffa un tas de mots incompréhensibles entre ses lèvres. Un rire sincère s'extirpa des lippes de la rousse ; ses deux meilleurs amis déposèrent leurs regards sur elle, une pointe de soulagement dans les tripes. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas entendu ce son ?

\- « pardon. » dit-elle, dans un souffle court. « vous m'avez manqué. »  
\- « toi aussi. » répondirent-ils, en chœur. « énormément. »

Temari se hissa doucement près de Karui et lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- « Shikamaru est avec elle. » annonça-t-elle. « tu préfères prendre le thé, d'abord ? »  
\- « non. » répliqua immédiatement la rousse. « si je repousse encore le moment, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais le faire. »  
\- « tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. » souffla la blonde, d'un ton rassurant.

La sunienne échangea silencieusement un regard entendu avec son fils et l'adolescent s'empressa de disparaître dans une autre pièce ; Inojin tira doucement sa meilleure amie sur le canapé et rapidement, les deux femmes prirent place, elles aussi. Un doux silence s'installa, coupé par la voix enthousiaste du blond ; un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il ne cessait de faire des compliments à la rousse. Il semblait si heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie, que l'adolescente se refusa à rompre l'instant en lui avouant que tous ces compliments étaient un peu gênants.

Le son d'une porte qui se ferme se répercuta un instant dans la demeure, et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la silhouette de l'adolescent s'engouffra dans le salon ; il se jeta sans aucune retenue sur le canapé, près d'Inojin. Lui aussi, il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit là, si près d'eux.

Shikamaru apparu soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte, une fille dans ses bras ; l'adolescente ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, submergée par l'attention du blond.

\- « bonjour. » souffla-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

La voix rauque de l'adulte se répercuta un instant entre les murs de la pièce ; le souffle court et une pointe de courage dans les tripes, Chôchô osa un regard vers lui. Ses prunelles d'un beau doré s'accrochèrent de suite à la silhouette de l'enfant, fermement accroché à l'homme ; alors, c'était elle. L'enfant pour qui son père avait offert sa vie. Une partie d'elle voulait haïr cette petite fille, haïr son père pour un acte si idiot, mais elle le connaissait par cœur ; forcément, qu'il avait offert sa vie pour l'enfant, c'était lui tout craché. Derrière ce sourire maladroit, cette silhouette ronde et ce rang de shinobi, se cachait un homme généreux ; trop généreux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut sa mère qui se relevait maladroitement ; elle aussi, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'enfant. Que ressentait-elle, à cet instant ? Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Shikamaru se rapprocha un peu des canapés, une prise ferme autour de la petite fille, qui ne semblait pas être à l'aise.

\- « Mitsuha. » appela-t-il, doucement. « tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques minutes ? »

La brune secoua la tête de droite à gauche, dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- « cette femme. » commença-t-il, en pointant du doigt Karui. « elle s'appelle Karui, elle est venue pour te voir ; elle est l'épouse de Chôji, tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « hm. » acquiesça l'enfant, dans un hochement de tête positif.  
\- « elle est venue avec leur fille, Chôchô. » continua-t-il. « je te laisse dire bonjour, d'accord ? »

Dans un geste doux, le brun déposa l'enfant au sol ; elle tituba une minute, gênée par l'attention que les deux rousses posaient sur elle, et finalement, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle se rapprocha de Karui.

\- « 'jour. » grommela-t-elle, d'une voix basse.  
\- « b-bonjour. » bégaya à son tour la rousse.

Mitsuha se lança immédiatement sur le canapé, elle se hissa dessus, avec l'aide de Temari et s'installa confortablement, attrapant un biscuit sur la table basse. Elle semblait méfiante face aux deux inconnues, mais ne dit rien, lorsque l'adulte s'installa sur le même canapé qu'elle ; les larmes au bord des paupières, Karui n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Chôji avait sauvé cette petite fille. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse de ce garçon au grand cœur ; les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Cet idiot lui manquait tellement ; elle le haïssait pour être partie, elle lui en voulait tellement, mais lorsque la tendre silhouette de Mitsuha se glissa dans ses bras tremblants, elle sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Une brise fraîche soufflait à l'ombre ; elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau que le blond lui tendait et approcha le goulot de ces lèvres, une pointe de soulagement dans les prunelles. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici, sur un vieux terrain d'entraînement sous le soleil, quelques heures en arrière et heureusement pour elle, Boruto avait pensé à tout.

\- « comment est-ce que tu as pu oublier de prendre de l'eau, avec cette chaleur étouffante ? » se moqua le blond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « je ne savais pas que la grande Sarada Uchiha était capable d'un tel manque de sérieux. »  
\- « tu es un idiot, Boruto. » lâcha-t-elle, un peu de baume au coeur.

En réalité, le simple fait qu'il soit là, si près d'elle, lui faisait du bien ; ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, tous les deux.

\- « tu as des nouvelles de Mitsuki ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « il m'a envoyé une lettre, récemment ; il vit dans l'un des repaires de son père, avec Karin. »  
\- « il est entre de bonnes-mains, alors. » souffla-t-elle, rassurée.  
\- « tu en doutais ? » interrogea le blond, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « je n'ai pas confiance en Orochimaru. » expliqua-t-elle, calmement.

Lui non plus, à vrai dire ; il s'était retrouvé une seule fois devant le père de son meilleur ami, mais ça avait été suffisant pour qu'il le déteste. Il haussa simplement les épaules, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

\- « moi non plus. » avoua-t-il. « mais il n'a pas hésité à faire le pays entier pour retrouver son fils. il n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, mais il tient à Mitsuki. ça, je n'en doute pas. »  
\- « tu as sûrement raison. » approuva-t-elle.

S'en était étrange, parce que soudainement, Orochimaru lui semblait être un bien meilleur père que Sasuke ; elle étouffa une pointe de colère dans sa cage thoracique et prit une inspiration, un peu plus calme. La main délicate du blond sur la sienne la tira de ses pensées et elle lui adressa un petit sourire, brisé ; elle n'était pas capable de faire semblant devant lui.

\- « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sarada ? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix douce. « je suis là, je ne bouge pas, tu le sais. »

Et au fond, même s'il aurait souhaité s'en aller, il en serait incapable. La brune n'était plus juste une amie d'enfance, elle était l'héritage de Sasuke, son maître ; il était persuadé que quelque part, l'adulte s'était dit que quoi qu'il puisse faire, même disparaître, son élève prendrait soin de sa fille.

\- « je suis en colère. » avoua-t-elle, dans un murmure honteux.  
\- « contre ton père ? » osa-t-il, en resserrant sa prise sur la main de la brune.  
\- « contre moi-même. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux baissés.  
\- « contre toi-même ? » répéta-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Dans un bond agile, la brune se hissa sur ses deux pieds et repoussa la main de son meilleur ami ; elle semblait si en colère que le blond préféra attendre patiemment qu'elle lui parle. Et il le savait, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle lui parlerait.

\- « je m'en doutais, Boruto. » s'exclama-t-elle, les poings fermés. « je m'en doutais, putain. il était totalement vide, totalement éteint ; je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose, je le savais. »  
\- « tu n'as pas à être en colère contre toi-même, Sarada. » commenta-t-il.  
\- « tu ne comprends pas. » grogna-t-elle. « je m'en doutais, mais je n'ai rien fais ; je l'ai laissé mourir à petit feu, sans rien faire. je me suis enfermé dans mon petit monde, en me disant que tout irait bien et maintenant, il.. il.. »

Totalement submergée par l'instant, par le manque de figure paternel, par l'affreuse réalité, la souffrance prit le contrôle et les larmes dévalèrent silencieusement les joues de l'adolescente ; Boruto se confronta pour la première fois à cette vision douloureuse. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, la brune avait toujours été si forte, si indifférente au reste de l'univers ; les mains presque tremblantes, il se tira sur ses deux pieds et se rapprocha d'elle, le souffle court. Il détestait ça, cette souffrance qui déformait les traits de sa meilleure amie ; il la tira délicatement dans une étreinte et resserra sa prise autour de son corps secoué par les sanglots.

\- « tu n'es pas la seule à être en colère. » admit-il, dans un souffle irrégulier. « moi aussi, je suis terriblement en colère. »  
\- « Boruto.. » lâcha-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique du blond.

\- « ça me hante, tu sais. » avoua-t-il, d'une voix éteinte. « j'y pense constamment. c'est de ma faute si mon père est mort. »

Les bras de la brune se resserraient délicatement autour de sa silhouette et il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait en sécurité, là, dans cette étreinte.

\- « je suis retourné en arrière. » continua-t-il, les larmes au bord des paupières. « j'y suis retourné et c'est à cause de ça qu'il est mort.. je ne suis pas idiot, je me rends bien compte qu'il serait encore en vie si je ne l'avais pas déconcentré. il serait encore là, si je n'avais pas été là, ce jour-là.. »

Les pleurs du blond s'accentuèrent douloureusement.

\- « je l'ai tué, Sarada. » gémit-il. « c'était de ma faute.. »

Une telle culpabilité s'accrochait à leurs épaules, ils n'étaient que deux adolescents dans le fond, mais l'univers faisait d'eux des adultes, un peu plus chaque jour ; Boruto était hanté par l'image de ce trou béant dans la poitrine de son père et Sarada se haïssait pour tous ces mots qui étaient restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Est-ce qu'un jour, ils s'en remettraient ?

La lumière de la lune ronde se faufilait délicatement par le volet mal fermé ; à une époque, il aurait déclaré que nul spectacle n'était plus beau que l'astre en lui-même, qui illuminait le ciel sombre. Mais là, il avait sous les yeux quelque chose de si magnifique que la lune n'était plus rien, pour lui ; une véritable œuvre d'art. Du bout des doigts, dans une caresse délicate, il repoussa la mèche de cheveux blonds qui traînait sur le visage de l'endormi et la glissa derrière son oreille, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Temari dormait profondément et lui, il savourait cette image ; ce qu'elle était belle. Tendrement, il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de la trentenaire et se hissa hors du lit ; la nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais le sommeil refusait de le reprendre. Il se tira maladroitement dans la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un vieux short et d'un tee-shirt large et attrapa un verre d'eau ; la journée avait été éprouvante, riche en émotions. Karui était restée quelques heures, jouant joyeusement avec une Mitsuha, ravie d'avoir une nouvelle amie, mais l'absence de Chôji s'était fait terriblement ressentir ; son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fit volte-face, après avoir déposé le verre vide dans l'évier. Il était sur le point de se rendre dans la chambre, mais son regard se retrouva happé par une teinte rosée, sur le perron de la demeure ; les sourcils froncés, il se rapprocha. Sakura ne dormait pas. Elle était là, sur le perron, le regard perdu dans l'atlas sombre ; sans un mot, il se traîna silencieusement près d'elle et s'installa.

\- « insomnie ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la lune.  
\- « et toi ? » répliqua-t-elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- « belle esquive. » complimenta-t-il.

La rose resserra sa prise autour de ses genoux et déposa doucement sa joue sur le sommet ; le bel émeraude de ses iris n'était plus pétillant, depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix douce. « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »  
\- « à lui. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure. « je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aimait. »

Il comprenait les doutes qui la frappaient ; après tout, n'importe qui, dans sa situation, en douterait.

\- « je me dis que.. » continua-t-elle, d'une voix faible. « peut-être, il l'aimait.. lui. »  
\- « comment ça ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je me dis que, peut-être, Sasuke était.. amoureux de Naruto. » murmura-t-elle, douloureusement.

Shikamaru se contenta silencieusement de scruter la nuit noire ; qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Les mots de la rose ne l'étonnaient même pas, à vrai dire ; lui aussi, il avait pensé à cette éventualité, plus d'une fois. Il avait remarqué à quel point l'Uchiha semblait heureux, lorsque Naruto était prêt de lui.

\- « je pense que. » commença-t-il, prudemment. « je pense qu'il t'aimait, toi aussi. d'une certaine manière. »

Deux billes vertes se posèrent sur son visage et il tenta un sourire légèrement maladroit.

\- « je pense que Sasuke était amoureux de lui. » ajouta-t-il. « et qu'il était amoureux de toi. »  
\- « tu penses qu'il nous aimait tous les deux ? » interrogea-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « oui. » avoua-t-il, sans une once d'hésitation. « il était terriblement heureux, lorsque Naruto était prêt de lui ; mais d'un autre côté, il irradiait, chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait ton prénom ou celui de votre fille. »

Les explications du brun flottèrent un instant dans les airs ; puis, dans un geste tendre, la rose s'accrocha à son bras et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, une pointe de soulagement dans les entrailles. Shikamaru attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne et exerça une petite pression.

\- « ils me manquent, tous les deux. » confia-t-elle, dans un souffle douloureux. « j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon identité, ce jour-là. »  
\- « ce jour-là ? » répéta-t-il. « tu veux dire, depuis le décès de Sasuke ? »  
\- « non. » contredit-elle. « depuis l'instant où j'ai pris la fuite avec les civils. »

Depuis le jour où le septième hokage était tombé, dans les décombres du village qu'il chérissait tant ; il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Le son des explosions, les cris, l'odeur de chair brûlée, le sang. Il resserra doucement sa prise autour de la main de la rose et acquiesça.

\- « tu sais que ce qu'il m'a dit cet idiot ? » raconta-t-elle, le souffle court. « il m'a dit que Naruto, lui et moi, on se retrouverait toujours. parce que c'était écrit quelque part. »  
\- « c'est beau. c'est une belle chose ce qu'il t'a dit. » complimenta le brun.  
\- « j'ai perdu mon époux et mon meilleur ami, ce jour-là. » lâcha-t-elle, quelques larmes au bord des paupières. « j'ai perdu Kakashi et Tsunade, ce jour-là. »

C'est à cet instant que le brun se rendit compte de la situation ; ce jour-là, la rose avait presque tout perdue. Et pourtant, depuis l'instant où elle avait mis un pied au village caché du sable, elle se battait férocement, elle prenait soin de tout le monde, mais qui prenait soin d'elle ? Une pointe de colère naquit dans ses entrailles, il était en colère contre lui-même, contre toutes ses personnes qui n'avaient pas prit le temps de faire attention à elle.

\- « je lui en veux tellement. » confessa-t-elle. « et je m'en veux. je me doutais que ça arriverait, je le sentais, mais j'ai continué de croire en lui, inlassablement. quelle idiote. »  
\- « dis. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce, mais au son effrayé. « est-ce que.. » il prit une inspiration. « est-ce que quelqu'un t'a parlé de ce jour-là.. un peu plus en détail ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, au fond ; le traumatisme laissé derrière cette journée empêchait qui que ce soit de raconter les souvenirs. Les prunelles vertes de la rose se heurtèrent silencieusement aux siennes et elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, toujours fermement accrochée à son bras.

\- « je n'ai.. » articula-t-il, difficilement. « je n'ai jamais raconté ça, à p-personne. Temari ne sait rien.. rien du tout. »

Un léger tremblement effleura ses mains et il prit une inspiration, empreint de courage ; il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, là-bas. Jamais. Sûrement, parce que ça faisait trop mal de mettre des mots sur les horreurs qu'il avait vu.

\- « aucun de nous n'aurait survécu si.. si ton époux n'avait pas été là. c'est ça, la dure vérité. » attesta-t-il, le souffle court. « aucun de nous n'a su réagir, face au décès de Naruto. aucun. » il étouffa douloureusement les larmes au bord de ses paupières. « j'étais là et je n'ai rien fais. »  
\- « Shikamaru. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure tremblant.  
\- « nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes, là, comme des idiots. » continua-t-il. « à regarder le corps du septième. et nous serions restés longtemps comme ça, si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu. il a dressé une barrière, il a fait taire notre lâcheté et est devenu, le temps d'un instant, le hokage du village. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la posture droite du brun, alors qu'il donnait ses ordres aux shinobis tremblants.

\- « il a fait en sorte que tout le monde soit en sécurité, le plus vite possible. » ajouta-t-il, submergé par les souvenirs durs de ce jour. « je n'ai jamais réellement porté ton époux dans mon cœur. mais depuis cet instant, je.. je l'admire plus que tout. »

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il renifla discrètement.

\- « Sasuke Uchiha est un héros. » murmura-t-il. « c'est ça, la vérité. »

La prise de la rose autour de son bras se raffermit légèrement et elle déposa, de nouveau, sa tête au creux de son épaule, le regard perdu vers l'horizon ; d'un geste doux, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues pâles de la trentenaire et glissa un doux baiser sur son front tremblant. Elle n'était pas seule et elle ne le serait jamais ; il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre.


	40. we are family

36_ we are family.

\- « tu es sûre que j'ai le droit d'être là ? »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; les mains dans les poches, il acquiesça et ajusta le sac dans son dos.

\- « bien sûr que oui. » s'exclama-t-il. « si cette sorcière d'Ino a le droit d'être là, toi aussi. »  
\- « sorcière ? » répéta-t-elle, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
\- « elle m'embête constamment, et ma mère ne dit jamais rien pour me défendre. » expliqua-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules. « en plus, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère. si elle apprenait que je t'avais laissé, à la maison, avec ta fille ; elle me tuerait. »  
\- « littéralement. » approuva une tignasse blonde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « détends-toi, Sakura. »

La rose acquiesça, légèrement mal à l'aise, malgré leurs mots rassurants. Une bonne heure en arrière, Shikamaru lui avait proposé gentiment de les accompagner à la demeure de sa mère, qui fêtait son anniversaire ; elle avait bien tenté de dire non, mais le brun avait insisté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

Une main délicate se glissa dans la sienne et elle se heurta au doux sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille ; Sarada n'était sûrement pas habitué à cet aspect familiale constant, mais Sakura le sentait au fond d'elle, ça lui plaisait. Entendre tous ces rires dès le matin, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- « et toi, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre la fuite ? » interrogea la blonde, un sourcil arqué. « ta mère n'est pas au courant pour tes cheveux. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'effaça de suite aux mots de son épouse ; il déposa un regard grincheux sur elle et enfonça un peu plus la casquette sur son crâne. En réalité, il avait bien essayé de prendre la fuite ce matin, de faire semblant d'être malade, mais la poigne forte de son épouse l'avait sorti du lit, en un temps record et il avait succombé à ces baisers doux.

\- « tu m'embêtes, Temari. » grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « et tu en redemandes, constamment. » lâcha-t-elle, une moue adorable sur les lèvres.

La sunienne se hissa délicatement sur la pointe des pieds et claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue rugueuse de son époux, sous le regard attendri de la rose. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple si évident, qu'elle était persuadé que cet amour toucherait même les générations suivantes.

La façade de l'appartement de sa mère se glissa sous leurs yeux et dans une esquive agile, Shikamaru fit volte-face et reprit le chemin vers sa demeure, une moue crispée sur les lèvres.

\- « reviens par là, toi. » ordonna son épouse, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle l'attrapa par le tissu de son tee-shirt et le tira en haut des escaliers, sous le rire amusé de Shikadai ; le brun se tenait un peu plus en arrière, poussant la poussette de Shikae. L'idée de faire ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, au début, mais Temari avait finalement gagné de lui qu'il le fasse ; bien sûr, l'adolescent ne jetait pas un seul regard à l'enfant, mais il faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mitsuha, elle, s'accrochait joyeusement à la main de Sarada ; elle irradiait d'un tel bonheur.

Le bois de la porte céda à la moue moqueuse de Miraï ; le brun étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres et se laissa emmener à l'intérieur par son épouse.

\- « c'est incroyable. » s'exclama la jeune Sarutobi. « tu es vraiment moche. »

Un rire s'échappa malencontreusement des lèvres de Temari et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, évitant soigneusement le regard de son époux, sûrement de peur de rire encore.

\- « Ino et Karui sont déjà dans le salon. » lâcha Miraï, amusée. « vas-y. »

Le brun attrapa doucement le gâteau que Temari glissait dans ses bras et se tira sans attendre dans le salon ; un soupir au bord des lèvres, il s'engouffra dans la pièce.

\- « où est-ce que je pose l-.. oh merde. »

Les prunelles brunes du trentenaire effleurèrent le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie, assise sur le canapé ; le gâteau dans ses bras manqua de s'écraser au sol et son épouse le rattrapa juste à temps. Il étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres et s'empressa de le mettre sur une table hasardeuse.

\- « bonjour à toi aussi, mon très cher meilleur ami. » salua Ino, d'une voix enjouée.  
\- « tu as demandé le divorce à Sai ? » demanda-t-il, sans perdre une seconde. « tu l'as trompé ? »  
\- « pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. « non. »  
\- « alors.. tu as le cancer ? » lança-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « c'est ça, tu as le cancer. oh putain. »

Une telle tristesse émanait du brun que la douce Yamanaka eut bien du mal à étouffer le rire entre ses lèvres ; dans un bond agile, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, un sourire adorable au coin des lippes.

\- « tu es un total idiot, Shikamaru. » lâcha-t-elle. « je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as réussi à séduire Temari. »  
\- « moi aussi, je me le demande, parfois. » glissa la concernée, dans un rire indiscret.  
\- « ce n'est pas le cancer, alors ? » interrogea-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « non. » répondit-elle. « tu semblais vraiment touché par ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux, la dernière fois et tu sais, qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour toi, idiot. »

Le regard du brun effleura un instant les mèches courtes de sa meilleure amie ; la tignasse qui vagabondait, autrefois, tout le long de son dos, s'arrêtait, à présent, à ses épaules. Les sourcils froncés, il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un sourire amusé déforma les lèvres de la blonde.

\- « oui. » approuva-t-elle, sans avoir besoin des mots du brun. « je l'ai fais pour to-.. »

Les bras de son meilleur ami se refermèrent brutalement autour de sa silhouette, étouffant la fin de sa phrase ; elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui rendre cette étreinte chaleureuse, sous le regard attendri de la mère du brun, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, mais il espérait à cet instant que sa meilleure amie savait à quel point, il tenait à elle ; elle était là, constamment, à prendre soin de lui, à rompre des siècles de coutumes pour l'idiot qu'il était. Il resserra doucement sa prise une dernière fois et s'éloigna, camouflant tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; une seconde après, il arborait ce sourire moqueur qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il riait avec elle.

\- « ça ne te va pas du tout. » lâcha-t-il. « c'est.. très moche. »  
\- « tu mens, je suis exquise et la nuit sensuelle que j'ai passé avec mon époux le confirme. » répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Quelque part, c'était écrit, il en était sûr ; quel que soit l'univers ou l'époque, ils étaient meilleurs amis et elle prenait soin de lui autant qu'il prenait soin d'elle. D'un geste tendre, il passa un bras chaleureux autour des épaules de la blonde et lança un grand sourire à son épouse ; elle étouffa tant bien que mal ce bonheur immense qui la frappa, devant cette image et lui rendit son sourire.

\- « tu as bien de la chance qu'elle t'aime autant. » lança la mère du brun, un sourcil arqué. « parce que je ne t'aime certainement pas assez pour me couper les cheveux. »  
\- « maman. » gémit-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « je te dis la vérité, mon chéri. » ajouta-t-elle. « j'aime vraiment mes cheveux. »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent à ses joues, alors qu'il s'approchait de la cinquantenaire. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- « joyeux anniversaire, maman. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix tendre. « tu es ravissante, un peu plus chaque jour. »  
\- « tu es le même charmeur que ton père, toi. » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Le rire de la brune se répercuta un instant aux murs de la pièce ; elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffa les mèches brunes de son fils, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

\- « ça te va bien. » complimenta-t-elle. « pas autant qu'à Ino, bien sûr, mais c'est déjà pas trop mal. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun ne s'effaça pas, il haussa simplement les épaules et emboîta le pas à sa mère, qui retournait en cuisine ; Miraï en profita pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Shikadai, une pointe de malice dans les iris. Une légère tâche pourpre se glissa sur les joues du brun et il la repoussa, un grognement au bord des lèvres.

\- « je ne suis plus un bébé, bordel. » grogna-t-il. « ne te colle pas comme ça à moi. »  
\- « tu es toujours un bébé à mes yeux, Shika'. » souffla-t-elle. « hier encore, je changeais ta couche. je me souviens, tu adorais vagabonder dans la maison, avec ton petit zizi à l'air libre. c'était adorable. »

Le rouge sur les joues du brun s'accentua terriblement et il pointa un doigt menaçant vers la jeune femme, gêné. Mirai était en quelque sorte la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, elle s'était occupé de lui maintes fois, l'avait fait rire et avait prit soin de lui ; elle était dans un bon nombre de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

\- « je te déteste, Sarutobi. » s'exclama-t-il.  
\- « tu étais totalement amoureux de moi, sérieux. » lança-t-elle.  
\- « n-non. » bégaya-t-il. « enfin, peut-être. m-mais j'étais un gosse. »  
\- « tu n'en es plus un ? » demanda la brune, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Il se retint difficilement de répondre et fit simplement volte-face, dérangé par les souvenirs étalés à la vue de tout le monde ; il attrapa les couverts que sa tante lui tendait et s'empressa de mettre la table, dans un tas de mots incompréhensibles.

Sarada déposa curieusement un regard sur la mère de l'adolescent ; dans le fond, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le brun, il n'était dans aucun des souvenirs de son enfance. Boruto était là, mais lui, il n'apparaissait qu'à l'adolescence et elle trouvait ça dommage quelque part.

\- « est-ce que c'est vrai ? » questionna-t-elle. « il était amoureux de Mirai ? »  
\- « il en était raide dingue. » raconta la sunienne, amusée. « il lui avait même écrit une lettre, à la maternelle. »  
\- « et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » demanda la brune, intéressée.  
\- « il s'est pris son premier râteau. » se moqua-t-elle.  
\- « moi, j'aurais dit oui. » souffla Sakura, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « ton fils était beaucoup trop adorable enfant pour que je puisse dire non. »  
\- « adorable ? » répéta l'adolescente.  
\- « c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu enfant, toi. » se rappela la mère du concerné. « je te montrerai des photos à la maison. c'était un vrai tombeur. »

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'adolescente et elle acquiesça, soudainement bien pressé d'en apprendre plus sur ce garçon qui prenait constamment soin d'elle.

\- « tu l'as pris comment l'idée d'avoir Mirai comme belle-fille ? » interrogea la rose.  
\- « très bien, à vrai dire. » répondit-elle. « ils auraient été bien tous les deux. »  
\- « tu dis ça comme ci ça ne se fera jamais, ils finiront peut-être ensemble. » lâcha Sakura, dans un haussement d'épaules.  
\- « je ne pense pas. » souffla la blonde. « il n'est plus si amoureux que ça d'elle. »  
\- « je mise sur Chôchô, moi. » chantonna Ino, en se rapprochant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- « Chôchô ? » répéta la survivante du clan Uchiha, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « oui, regardez-les. » dit-elle, en attrapant un verre de soda.

Quelque part, dans le fond de sa cage thoracique, une pression naquit ; les prunelles brunes de l'adolescente effleurèrent la silhouette du brun. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, si beau et elle aurait pu se perdre dans sa contemplation, mais il riait.. pour elle. Chôchô se tenait près de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les doigts plongés dans la tignasse brune du garçon. Elle détourna le regard, douloureusement ; elle ne se comprenait pas, sa meilleure amie semblait heureuse, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal, si en colère ?

\- « ce serait logique. » ajouta la douce Yamanaka. « la formation Ino-Shika-Cho crée des liens et souvent, les autres ne le comprennent pas. et personnellement, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que, dans un univers parallèle, j'ai épousé Shikamaru. »  
\- « univers parallèle ? » se moqua la sunienne. « tu traînes beaucoup trop avec mon époux, toi. »  
\- « pas de ma faute. » souffla-t-elle. « je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner. sérieux, regardez mes cheveux. tout ça pour cet idiot. »

Un rire sincère s'extirpa des lèvres de la rose et elle s'empressa de mettre un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, joyeusement ; Sakura tentait doucement d'aller mieux et dans cette histoire, Shikamaru jouait un rôle important. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés la nuit dernière avaient calmé sa colère.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa dans la bonne humeur ; des rires et des sourires se heurtaient aux murs de l'appartement. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, dans l'obscurité d'une pièce, encerclée des personnes qu'elle aimait, Yoshino observa les bougies qui illuminaient leurs visages.

\- « joyeux anniversaire. » lâchèrent-ils, en choeur.

Et à cet instant, elle eut bien du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes. La présence de son petit garçon, devenu un homme, près d'elle, la rassurait et elle prit une inspiration, quelques perles au bord des paupières.

\- « un an de plus, je ne suis plus la jeune femme que j'étais à l'époque, mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là. » annonça-t-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « vous êtes ma famille et avant que qui que ce soit dise quoi que ce soit, oui, Sakura et Sarada sont des membres de notre famille. »

L'épaule de Temari cogna doucement contre celle de la rose et elle lui adressa un doux sourire, qui lui hurlait « je te l'avais dit ».

\- « des années en arrière, je doutais fortement qu'un jour comme celui-ci soit possible. » continua-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la grimace sur les lèvres de son fils ; il connaissait la suite.

\- « Shikamaru n'était clairement pas l'homme idéal. » ajouta-t-elle, accompagnée par les rires des autres. « un fainéant et misogyne en plus de ça, le portrait de son père ; j'étais persuadé qu'il finirait seul ou avec une femme que je détesterais. j'ai bien essayé de le mettre avec Ino pour éviter le moment gênant où je mettrais une gifle à son épouse, mais cet idiot refusait constamment. je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. »

Elle déposa un regard doux sur l'épouse de son fils.

\- « il était amoureux de Temari. » raconta-t-elle. « depuis quelques années, déjà. »  
\- « maman, c'est privé ça. » grommela le concerné.  
\- « privé ? ça n'a jamais été privé, tout le monde le savait. » se moqua Ino, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Tout le monde, sauf les deux principaux concernés ; ils avaient eu tant de mal à se trouver. Temari refusait d'être dépendante d'un homme et Shikamaru refusait d'être dépendant d'une femme. Mais un sourire avait suffit pour qu'ils tombent amoureux, un seul et unique sourire.

\- « je suis vraiment heureux que la route de mon petit garçon ai croisé le chemin de Temari. » confia la cinquantenaire, en attrapant la main de son fils dans la sienne. « tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et tu le rends heureux ; je le vois dans ses yeux, il est bien quand tu es près de lui. c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, Temari. je suis chanceuse de t'avoir comme belle-fille. »  
\- « Yoshino. » lâcha la blonde, émue.

La sunienne avait toujours manqué de cette si douce présence maternelle ; dès son plus jeune âge, elle était devenue une tueuse, entraîner à être un shinobi. Et à vrai dire, au début, elle avait eu bien du mal avec la brune, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle prenait tant soin d'elle ; puis, ça l'avait frappé d'un coup à la gorge. Yoshino se comportait avec elle, comme une mère l'aurait fait envers sa fille. Dans cette constatation, elle s'était perdue toute une nuit dans les bras de son amant, en pleurs.

\- « tu m'as donné un petit-fils adorable.. 'fin, trois petits enfants adorables. tu m'as comblé de bonheur, Temari. » continua la brune, le cœur tremblant. « et toi, Ino. je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être près de mon fils, constamment. tu es là, chaque fois qu'il a besoin. »  
\- « et c'est un vrai plaisir, Yoshino. » répliqua la concernée, dans un hochement de tête entendu.  
\- « je suis vraiment chanceuse, vous savez. et tout ça, tout ce bonheur, je le dois à une seule personne. Shikaku m'a donné tout ça. » termina-t-elle, quelques perles au bord des paupières. « j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. »

Elle retint douloureusement la tristesse qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de ses larmes et resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de son fils ; Shikamaru n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'accroupit près d'elle, portant les mains de sa mère à ses lèvres. Il parsema sa peau de baisers tendres et déposa une main dans son dos ; son père n'était peut-être pas là, mais lui, il l'était. Et il ne bougerait pas, il protégerait le trésor de son héros.  
D'un souffle tremblant, la cinquantenaire éteignit les bougies sur le gâteau et se confondit en un tas de remerciements sous les applaudissements, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. Elle était bien là, près de sa famille.

Dans un gémissement épuisé, le brun se tira hors de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un vieux short ; il sortait d'une bonne douche, après une longue journée. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'empressa de rejoindre son épouse, sous les draps.

\- « je suis content. » avoua-t-il. « c'était une bonne journée. »

La blonde s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte chaleureuse du brun et acquiesça, la tête sur son torse.

\- « tu.. tu étais étrange, à un moment. » lâcha-t-elle. « tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. »  
\- « je pensais à Fune. » expliqua-t-il, les doigts dans les mèches blondes de son épouse.

La sincérité des mots du brun l'étonna lui-même. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas dire le prénom de la brune près de son épouse, il refusait de lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il avait déjà fait, inconsciemment ; la délicate main de Temari se déposa sur son torse, près de son cœur et elle entreprit de douces caresses.

\- « j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, dans la même pièce que nous, cette après-midi. » ajouta-t-il, dans un souffle légèrement tremblant. « et pendant un instant, un court instant, quand Shikae était dans les bras de Miraï, c'est elle que j'ai vu, portée son fils joyeusement. »

Le petit garçon grandissait doucement et il atteignait une première année d'existence ; Shikamaru le trouvait incroyable, chaque fois qu'il posait ce regard si bleu sur lui. Le bleu qui le ramenait constamment aux prunelles pétillantes de Fune.

\- « je suis sûr qu'au fond, vous auriez été de très bonnes amies. » continua-t-il. « j'aurais aimé la connaître, dans d'autres circonstances. »  
\- « est-ce que tu crois que tu serais tomber amoureux d'elle, dans d'autres circonstances ? » demanda la blonde, d'une petite voix.  
\- « non. » répondit-il, doucement. « quel que soit l'univers, c'est de toi dont je tomberais amoureux, encore et encore, un peu plus chaque jour. »

Le cœur de la sunienne rata un battement et elle acquiesça, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; elle rapprocha doucement l'une des mains du brun à ses lèvres et déposa de doux baisers sur sa peau.

\- « j'aurais aimé la connaître. » confia-t-elle, tendrement. 

* * *

nda: Un très grand merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. C'est encore un chapitre plutôt léger ; il n'en reste que six, après celui-ci. Le prochain arrivera très vite et pour les lecteurs qui attendent ça avec impatience, le chapitre 37 sera centré sur les relations Shikadai/Shikamaru et Shikadai/Mitsuha/Shikae. J'suis assez fier du prochain chapitre, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant.


	41. let me write you those words

37_ let me write you those words.

Des rires.  
Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il tira tant bien que mal le drap sur lui et tenta maladroitement de reprendre une place dans les bras chaleureux de Morphée, mais les rires s'acharnaient dans la demeure. D'un geste lent, il repoussa le drap et étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres, frottant énergiquement ses paupières ; une pointe de courage naquit dans ses entrailles et il se hissa hors du lit, barbouillé. Il haïssait les matins, sûrement qu'il tenait ça de son paternel ; d'une démarche extrêmement lente, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon à la teinte verte, il s'extirpa de la pièce et entreprit de se rendre dans la salle de bain, à l'opposé de sa chambre.

\- « bonjour, mon ange. » souffla une douce voix, au creux de son oreille.  
\- « qui est-ce ? » grommela-t-il, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Des lèvres au goût tendre se posèrent sur l'une de ses joues et il grogna un tas de mots incompréhensibles, quelques nuances de rose sur le visage.

\- « m-maman, arrête ça. » grogna-t-il. « je ne suis plus un bébé. »  
\- « ce n'est pas de ma faute. » répliqua-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. « tu es tellement beau. »

Il se heurta silencieusement au regard d'un bel émeraude de sa mère ; elle se tenait là, près de lui, ce fichu sourire sur les lèvres. Un soupir s'extirpa de ses lippes et il acquiesça, claquant un tendre baiser sur la joue de l'adulte ; elle irradiait d'un tel bonheur, ces derniers jours, qu'il se sentait fondre, chaque fois qu'elle posait un regard sur lui.

Les doigts de la sunienne glissèrent délicatement dans ses mèches brunes et il étouffa un gémissement de bien-être entre ses lèvres ; si elle commençait, il continuerait simplement sa nuit dans le corridor. Un doux rire s'échappa des lippes de la blonde et il fronça les sourcils.

\- « je connais ce rire, maman. » rappela-t-il. « tu te moques, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
\- « je ne me moque pas. » lâcha-t-elle. « tes cheveux sont.. dans un sacré état. ton père avait exactement la même coiffure, en sortant du lit, ce matin. »

Un énième grognement flotta dans les airs, alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa mère, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres ; la relation entre les deux bruns se développait, lentement. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son père n'avait pas hésité à se perdre dans une bataille perdue d'avance et il admirait ça, mais une infime partie de lui n'était pas encore apte à lui pardonner, tout de suite.

\- « Shikadai ? » appela-t-elle, alors qu'il se tirait dans la salle de bain.  
\- « hm ? » grogna-t-il, épuisé.  
\- « mets un pantalon. » ordonna-t-elle. « une adolescente vit ici, je te rappelle. »

Le regard du brun vagabonda un instant sur sa propre silhouette ; la seconde d'après, il s'enfonçait dans la salle de bain, le visage cramoisi. L'image arracha un rire à la sunienne, elle avait l'impression d'être face à une version adolescente de son époux et quelque part, cette idée lui plaisait énormément ; elle avait hâte de voir quel genre d'homme, leur petit garçon deviendrait.

Une heure plus tard, il se hissait hors de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut à la teinte sombre ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- « oh, bonjour Shikadai. » souffla une voix féminine.  
\- « 'jour, Shikadai. » se mêla une voix enfantine.

Les prunelles d'un bel émeraude du garçon se heurtèrent à la bouille angélique de Mitsuha ; elle tenait fermement la main de Sarada, une pointe de bonheur dans les iris. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il salua poliment l'adolescente, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Il se haïssait pour ce comportement puéril, chaque fois qu'il était près de Shikae ou Mitsuha, mais le petit garçon, caché dans sa cage thoracique, en voulait encore terriblement à ces deux enfants ; ils avaient été près de son père, alors que lui, attendait patiemment son retour.

Un doux parfum traînait dans la cuisine, le parfum d'une délicieuse tarte aux pommes ; le brun en raffolait, tout autant que son père, d'ailleurs. Il s'enfonça dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches et s'installa sur une chaise hasardeuse ; une tasse de chocolat chaud se glissa dans son champ de vision et il l'attrapa.

\- « merci 'man. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure.

La première gorgée, trop chaude, lui arracha une légère grimace, mais il aimait ce goût sucré qu'avait la boisson ; et d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, sa mère lui préparait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Un bruit étrange flotta un instant dans les airs et il déposa un regard intéressé sur l'enfant, sagement installé dans une chaise haute ; Shikae jouait avec une vieille peluche et tout un tas de bruits sortait de ses lèvres. En réalité, ce petit garçon était le premier bébé qu'il avait vu de toute son existence et il trouvait ça vraiment.. bizarre. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça, lui aussi, à l'époque ? Il avait bien vu quelques photos, mais il semblait déjà très bien dessus. Il ne se voyait carrément pas jouer avec une peluche, avec autant d'entrain. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, en remarquant le regard de sa mère, sur lui. Manquerait plus qu'elle pense qu'il s'intéressait au gamin.

Shikamaru était parti faire quelques courses, une bonne heure en arrière et il ne tarderait sûrement pas à rentrer ; Shikadai et lui avaient prévu un entraînement, dans la journée. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés tous les deux, l'adolescent avait été horrible, il avait dit des choses méchantes et il les regrettait amèrement, à présent. Un bâillement au bord des lèvres, il déposa la tasse vide dans l'évier, repoussa doucement sa mère qui tentait d'embrasser sa joue et se faufila dans sa chambre ; Inojin avait laissé le jeu qu'ils avaient testé la dernière fois et il refusait de rester bloqué à un niveau si bas.

Quelques minutes s'envolèrent, il était totalement concentré sur l'écran et s'apprêtait à combattre l'un des gros méchants de l'histoire, lorsque son prénom résonna entre les murs de la demeure ; il étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres, mit le jeu sur pause et s'échappa de la chambre, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que cette fille lui voulait encore ? Un jour, elle lui souriant, le lendemain, elle ne lui parlait pas ; il se sentait perdu dans toute cette histoire, il s'était promis de prendre soin de Sarada, mais quelque part, il la trouvait étrange, de plus en plus. Parfois, il lui souriait, quelque chose de simple, et elle, elle détournait le regard ; est-ce qu'il était si moche que ça ? D'accord, il n'était pas extraordinaire, pas aussi pétillant que Boruto, pas aussi musclé que Metal ou charmeur que Inojin, mais il ne se trouvait pas trop mal.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » grogna-t-il, en s'enfonçant dans le salon.

Son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette de la brune et il fronça les sourcils.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-il.

Les mains sous les aisselles de Shikae, elle tenait l'enfant à bout de bras et elle ne le quittait pas du regard ; elle était devenue folle, il en était sûr, à présent. L'enfant gigotait joyeusement dans les mains de l'adolescente, inconscient de la situation étrange.

\- « prends-le dans tes bras. » lâcha-t-elle, une pointe de détermination dans les prunelles.  
\- « non. » répliqua-t-il, immédiatement.  
\- « prends-le. » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je t'ai dit non. » soupira-t-il. « c'est quoi ton problème ? je ne veux pas le prendre. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, sérieusement ?

\- « pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle. « c'est ton petit-frère. »  
\- « rectification, c'est le fils adoptif de mes parents. » précisa-t-il. « ce n'est pas mon petit frère. »  
\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? prends-le. » grogna-t-elle.  
\- « j'ai dit non, putain. » lâcha-t-il, vulgairement.  
\- « s'il te plaît, Shikadai. » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus douce. « fais-le, pour moi. »

Il se sentait mal, soudainement ; qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça, dans sa cage thoracique ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait que son cœur était sur le point de se perdre sous un amas de sentiments contradictoires ? Il se sentait colérique, soulagé, effrayé et.. heureux ? Dans un tas de gestes maladroits, il attrapa le petit garçon et le tint fermement contre lui ; pourtant, il se sentait incapable de poser son regard sur l'enfant, maintenant qu'il était si près de lui. Il détestait Sarada à cet instant ; elle jouait avec son cœur pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Une minuscule main cogna délicatement contre sa joue et il retint son souffle, le regard tremblant ; ses iris d'un bel émeraude frôlèrent le visage de l'enfant et il sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement face au sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait si heureux qu'il se détestait de le haïr ainsi. Shikadai avait refusé les deux enfants adoptifs de ses parents dès le premier regard, parce que pendant tous ces instants où son père avait été absent pour lui, il avait été présent pour ces deux-là. Il s'était demandé tant de fois ce que Mitsuha et Shikae avaient de plus que lui, pour que son père prenne soin d'eux, pendant qu'il s'inquiétait à en crever. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et il retint difficilement un sanglot. Incapable de faire face à toute cette souffrance dans ses entrailles, tous ces sentiments, il se retrouva à fondre en larmes, au beau milieu du salon, le petit garçon contre son torse. Un cri désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes et ses genoux cognèrent doucement contre le sol dur. Une petite silhouette se tira de derrière le canapé et se mêla à l'étreinte, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation ; Shikadai se confronta aux larmes sur les joues de Mitsuha qui s'accrochait aux pans de son tee-shirt et il passa un bras autour de son corps tremblant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de les haïr à ce point ?

Temari ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, une pointe de panique dans les entrailles ; le cri douloureux de l'adolescent avait résonné dans la demeure familiale et son cœur avait simplement raté un battement. Parce que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Shikadai resterait éternellement son petit garçon. Son regard s'accrocha un instant à la scène sous ses yeux ; Mitsuha et Shikadai pleuraient à chaudes larmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que Shikae jouait avec les mèches brunes de l'adolescent, fermement tenu au milieu de l'étreinte. Elle échangea un regard avec l'adolescente, debout, près d'elle.

\- « c'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure incertain.  
\- « il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de main. » répondit-elle.  
\- « merci. » lâcha la sunienne, émue.

La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente et la tira délicatement dans une étreinte tendre.

Une douce brise soufflait à l'ombre. Temari accrocha l'un des nombreux hauts à fleurs de Mitsuha sur la corde à linge et jeta un regard à l'adolescent, qui enroulait des bandages autour de ses mains.

\- « je te préviens, Shikadai. » menaça-t-elle. « si ça se termine comme la dernière fois, je m'assurerais que tu aie la même marque que ton père ; histoire que vous compreniez tous les deux que les armes ne sont pas un jeu. »

Shikadai ne retint pas la grimace qui déforma ses lèvres ; il connaissait assez sa mère pour être sûre qu'elle le ferait, si ça se passait mal. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lippes et il effleura un instant les silhouettes de Mitsuha et Shikae, installés sur le perron de la demeure. Les larmes avaient séché, mais il se sentait toujours bouleversé ; comment était-il censé se conduire ? Le visage marqué de son père se glissa dans son champ de vision et il lui lança un simple hochement de tête. Shikamaru attrapa le kunaï qui lui envoya l'adolescent et prit une posture défensive. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups ; tantôt Shikadai effleurait presque la silhouette de son père, tantôt Shikamaru esquivait les poings de son fils. Une ombre s'enroula subitement autour de la silhouette du plus âgé et un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il acquiesça, repoussant l'étreinte de la technique ; son fils était doué, mais pas assez pour être capable de l'immobiliser fermement.

\- « merde. » grogna l'adolescent.  
\- « ne t'en fais pas. à ton âge, mon père m'écrasait. » raconta le brun.

Une bouteille d'eau atterrit dans les mains du quarantenaire et il remercia son épouse d'un doux sourire, il avala quelques gorgées et la tendit au garçon, près de lui ; ses fesses se heurtèrent durement sur l'herbe et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « dis. » commença le brun, maladroitement. « est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? »  
\- « oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça Shikamaru, dans un hochement de la tête.

Les mains dans les poches, Shikadai basculait tantôt sur le pied droit tantôt sur le pied gauche, ce petit air gêné sur le visage ; cette expression, il la tenait de Temari.

\- « le père de Boruto.. il était comment quand il était enfant ? » interrogea-t-il. « et oncle Sai ? et le père de Sarada ? »

La question de l'adolescent surprit l'adulte ; il était rare que son fils s'intéresse réellement aux adultes qui l'entouraient. Un tas de souvenirs le frappa et un fin sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « le père de Boruto était un cancre. » répondit-il, amusé. « un vrai idiot. constamment en train de faire des bêtises. »  
\- « de ce que je sais, tu étais pas mal niveau bêtise, toi aussi. » précisa la sunienne.

Un rire légèrement nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça ; Temari déposa la bannière de linge vide sur un coin d'herbe et s'installa derrière son époux, la tête confortablement posée contre son dos. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'homme et esquissa un sourire ; elle s'habituait doucement et plus les minutes s'échappaient, plus elle le trouvait craquant, les cheveux courts.

\- « ta mère n'a pas tort. » acquiesça-t-il. « je me faisais mettre souvent au coin, avec lui. »  
\- « vous étiez amis à ce point ? » demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « oui. » approuva-t-il. « en fait, depuis mon plus jeune âge, bien avant l'académie. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vagabondé dans les rues du village caché de la feuille, accompagné de Naruto, Kiba et Chôji, à peine âgé de cinq ans ; une douce insouciance les habitait à l'époque.

\- « Naruto n'a pas eu une enfance facile. » ajouta le quarantenaire. « Sasuke et Sai.. eux aussi, ils n'ont pas été très heureux. »  
\- « raconte-moi. » souffla l'adolescent, en s'installant dans l'herbe chaude.  
\- « tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda le brun. « rien n'était beau à l'époque. ce que ta génération et toi, vous avez connu.. ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il passait là-bas. »

L'adolescent acquiesça vivement ; il était prêt, il avait besoin de savoir.

\- « ton oncle Sai est orphelin. il a été élevé au sein de la Racine, une branche secrète de l'Anbu. » expliqua-t-il. « là-bas, les enfants sont modelés pour n'avoir aucun sentiment, aucune personnalité. ils en faisaient des shinobis parfaits, des armes. et il y a des rumeurs.. » il prit une inspiration. « des rumeurs qui disent que les enfants étaient élevés par deux, et qu'ensuite, ils étaient forcés à se battre à mort ; c'est ainsi qu'ils gagnaient leurs places dans l'organisation. »  
\- « a-attends, quoi ? » lâcha l'adolescent, dans un murmure. « quand tu dis oncle Sai, tu veux dire oncle Sai ? le mari de tante Ino ? le père de mon meilleur ami ? »  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il.  
\- « il a été élevé au sein de ç-ça ? de la Racine ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « c'est.. ignoble. »  
\- « à l'époque, c'était normal. » avoua la blonde, dans le dos de son époux. « les adultes s'assuraient qu'en temps de guerre, les enfants seraient capables de prendre la vie de n'importe qui, sans une once d'hésitation. »  
\- « et Konoha.. ce n'était pas le pire des villages, crois-moi. » ajouta Shikamaru, en attrapant l'une des mains de son épouse dans la sienne.

Et Temari le savait parfaitement. Le village caché du sable n'avait pas été le plus doux envers les enfants, à l'époque et Shikamaru se souvenait parfaitement de l'effroi qui l'avait paralysé, la première fois qu'il avait entendu des récits du passé de sa bien-aimée ; il s'était senti tellement en colère.

\- « le septième hokage. le père de Boruto. il a été rejeté par les villageois, tout le long de son enfance. » raconta le brun, dans un soupir à l'allure triste. « durant l'attaque du démon renard, des tas de villageois et de shinobis étaient morts, dont le quatrième hokage et son épouse, les parents de Naruto. il a été repoussé et détesté de tout le monde, à cause de ça, à cause du démon qui dormait dans ses entrailles. »  
\- « mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, non ? » lâcha l'adolescent. « il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « peut-être bien, mais les autres s'en fichaient. et parmi les jeunes de la génération suivante, très peu l'approchaient. » ajouta-t-il. « les parents faisaient en sorte que leurs progénitures ne jouent pas avec lui, ne lui parlent pas, l'ignorent totalement. c'est pour ça qu'ils enchaînaient les bêtises, il attirait l'attention sur lui, même si elle n'était pas douce ou bienveillante. »  
\- « il voulait simplement que quelqu'un le regarde. » confirma Temari, en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de son époux.

Le sourire bienveillant du septième hokage se glissa dans son esprit et le brun se sentit soudainement si idiot, il aurait dû faire un effort, apprendre à connaître l'homme qui travaillait avec son père, l'homme qui protégeait le village, quoi qu'il arrive ; comment en était-il arrivé au poste de hokage ? Comment en était-il arrivé à considérer tous les villageois comme une famille ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait.

\- « quant à Sasuke Uchiha. Il était dans le même cas que ton oncle et le père de Boruto. » admit le quarantenaire. « à l'époque, le clan Uchiha menaçait le village d'un coup d'état. le grand-frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, a été chargé de mettre un terme à tout ça, par le conseil ; il a reçu l'ordre d'exterminer son clan. »  
\- « hein ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés. « attends, tu es sérieux ? le conseil, ils.. ils lui ont donné cet ordre, pour de vrai ? »  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « il a assassiné tous les membres du clan Uchiha, en une nuit ; tous, sauf son petit-frère, il en a été incapable. Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième hokage, a promit à Itachi qu'il protégerait Sasuke. mais le mal était fait, la haine avait gagné le cœur de Sasuke ; il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, la vengeance, quitte à perdre le peu qui lui restait. Naruto.. il a bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais Sasuke a rejoint les ténèbres, attiré par la force qu'un homme mauvais lui proposait. »  
\- « et.. et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? » questionna le brun.  
\- « Sasuke a fini par obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il a tué son grand-frère. mais la vérité s'est montrée à lui et il apprit le rôle du conseil dans l'extermination de son clan. » raconta-t-il, le regard sombre. « il s'est juré de tuer les personnes qui avaient utilisé son frère à leurs fins. mais finalement, Naruto a réussi à le ramener vers nous. ils se sont battus, après la quatrième grande guerre, ils ont perdus tous les deux un bras, mais ils étaient vivants et Sasuke s'était rendu compte qu'il lui restait une famille, au village. Naruto et Sakura attendaient patiemment son retour, sans perdre espoir. »

Il s'était toujours demandé comment le septième hokage avait perdu un bras, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose ; comment les adultes de l'époque avaient-ils pu laisser toutes ces choses se faire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- « et.. pourquoi je n'en savais rien ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « votre génération n'est pas au courant, toutes les informations sont classées confidentielles. » avoua le brun. « même Sarada ne sait pas pour son père, son oncle et l'histoire de son clan. et ce n'est l'histoire que de trois hommes, parmi tant d'autres. tu as devant toi l'un des rares chanceux qui a eu une enfance heureuse, avec deux parents aimants et présents. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi.. ou encore, Hinata, Tsunade, ta mère. la souffrance et la haine étaient des sentiments ordinaires, à l'époque. »  
\- « ton père a raison. » approuva-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête. « mais que vous ne connaissiez pas toutes ces histoires est une bonne chose, nous nous sommes battus pour la paix, pour que nos enfants aient une enfance heureuse, sans ombre sur le tableau. »  
\- « mais c'est totalement idiot. » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix colérique.

L'adolescent se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, les sourcils froncés, une pointe de colère dans le fond de ses prunelles ; comment osaient-ils faire ça ?

\- « toutes ces personnes se sont battues férocement pour que notre génération vive en paix, pour notre bien-être. » s'emporta-t-il. « mais aucun de nous ne connaît leurs histoires, leurs souffrances, leurs passés. »  
\- « Shikadai, calm-.. » tenta le brun.  
\- « putain, papa. » cracha l'adolescent, le regard tremblant. « personne ne connaîtra ton histoire. »

Un léger tremblement s'accrocha à la silhouette de Shikadai et il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres, le souffle court.

\- « dans des années, lorsque la prochaine génération entendra parler du massacre du pays du feu, personne ne saura à quel point tu t'es battu, à quel point tu as souffert. » continua-t-il, les mains tremblantes. « ce n'est pas normal. »  
\- « tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. tant que la prochaine génération est en sûreté. » souffla le quarantenaire.  
\- « arrête de dire ça. » grogna l'adolescent. « à quoi ça sert qu'elle soit en sûreté si elle ne sait même pas grâce à qui elle l'est ? » un tas de mots incompréhensible s'échappa des lèvres du brun. « tu sais quoi ? je vais le faire, moi. je vais retranscrire tout ça sur du papier, je vais l'écrire, laisser une trace du passage de ces hommes, de tous ces hommes. »  
\- « hein ? » lâcha l'adulte, perdu.  
\- « en commençant maintenant. » s'exclama-t-il.

Dans un bond agile, l'adolescent se hissa sur le perron et disparu dans la demeure, sous les regards surpris de ses parents ; Shikamaru ne comprenait rien. Une seconde en arrière, ils discutaient calmement, et là, Shikadai s'emportait avec tant de colère. Le brun ne tarda pas à réapparaître, une ramette de papier sous le bras et une trousse dans la main. Il s'installa très vite dans l'herbe, face à son père et retira le capuchon d'un stylo.

\- « bien. » dit-il, une pointe de détermination dans les prunelles. « recommence. »  
\- « quoi ? » souffla le shinobi, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « recommence. » répéta-t-il. « parle-moi de mon grand-père. je veux tout entendre. l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki, de Sasuke Uchiha, de Shikamaru Nara. parle-moi de ton maître, Asuma Sarutobi. de Kakashi, de Tsunade. et toi, maman, je veux tout entendre sur oncle Gaara et oncle Kankuro. et sur toi, raconte-moi ton enfance, ton histoire. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de toutes ces informations ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « écrire un livre. je veux que les générations suivantes apprennent la vérité. » déclara-t-il.

Un feu ardent brûlait dans les prunelles de l'adolescent.

\- « et tu sais déjà comment tu l'appeleras ? » questionna-t-elle, d'une voix douce, le regard empli de fierté.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Shikamaru observa silencieusement le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres de son garçon ; il grandissait, devenait tous les jours un peu plus un homme. Et à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son père aurait vraiment apprécié son petit-fils. Il aurait sûrement été aussi fier que lui, à cette seconde.

\- « les héros dans l'ombre. » annonça l'adolescent.

* * *

nda: Plus que cinq chapitres, mesdames et messieurs!  
Unknow \- Merci à toi d'être encore là! J'suis content que ça te plaise toujours autant, en tout cas. Eh oui, la relation Shikamaru/Shikadai se remet doucement en route et même moi, je t'avoue que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ; j'ai toujours un peu de mal à écrire une mauvaise relation entre ces deux-là, je les imagine tellement proches et complices. Concernant Sarada, ne t'en fais pas, pas mal de choses vont être mises sur le tapis dans les prochains chapitres, et sa relation avec Boruto et/ou Shikadai sera mise au clair. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, en tout cas ! A la prochaine, très chère lectrice.  
Maria \- Ton commentaire me fait plaisir, j'suis content que l'histoire te plaise ! J'essaie de mettre à jour l'histoire dès que je peux, parce que je fais parti des lecteurs, donc je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre parfois quand l'histoire est prenante et plaisante. En tout cas, merci sincèrement pour ton commentaire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais il y a une seconde histoire, reliée à celle-là, qui se centre sur les personnages de Konohamaru et Shizune.


	42. before you go

38_ before you go

\- « je ne suis pas prêt. »

Un bras fin s'accrocha possessivement à sa taille et il se heurta, silencieusement, au bleu des prunelles de son épouse ; Ino était ravissante, toujours un peu plus chaque jour, comme si les années n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Elle était si belle, si douce, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait si près de son cœur ; pourquoi lui ? Il n'était pas le quart de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle inspiration aux autres ; et parfois, il se sentait si insignifiant. Il étouffa maladroitement une vague de mal-être entre ses lèvres se détourna le regard ; mais la main délicate de la blonde força, une nouvelle fois, le contact entre leurs pupilles. Des éclats de voix, au ton bien trop enthousiaste, s'élevaient de l'autre côté de la porte ; des rires d'enfants, des voix d'adultes. D'un geste d'une tendresse extrême, Ino attrapa l'une de ses mains rugueuses et déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa peau pâle.

\- « parle-moi. » dit-elle.  
\- « je ne pense pas que.. » commença-t-il, le cœur tremblant. « je ne suis pas prêt, Ino. »

Elle acquiesça, l'incitant silencieusement à lui en dire plus ; les baisers sur ses mains ne cessaient pas. Est-ce qu'il la méritait vraiment ?

\- « je ne serais pas un bon père. » avoua-t-il, dans un souffle légèrement saccadé. « j'ai sûrement oublié comment faire et de toute manière, je n'ai jamais été fait pour ça. je n'ai pas été un bon père pour Inojin, il-.. »  
\- « ne dis pas ça. » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix sévère. « s'il te plaît. »  
\- « pourtant, c'est le cas. » continua-t-il. « n'est-ce pas ? »

Il détestait ça. Ino était si forte, constamment et lui, il était si faible.

\- « comment est-ce que je pourrais être un bon père, Ino ? » demanda-t-il, douloureusement. « j'ai.. je n'ai qu'une seule jambe.. tu te rends compte ? »

Les souvenirs douloureux de l'instant où il avait planté ce kunai dans sa peau, sans une once d'hésitation, lui arrachèrent une légère grimace et il tenta de prendre une inspiration, en proie à l'angoisse ; il ne regrettait pas ce geste, pas une seule seconde, mais.. ça lui faisait mal.

\- « qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand.. quand l'enfant voudra s'entraîner ? ou courir dans le jardin ? » ajouta-t-il. « qu'est-ce que je ferais ? je suis.. je suis incapable de donner à un enfant ce dont il a besoin, je suis juste un i-idiot.. et je suis tellement désolé, parce que tu mérites mieux.. Inojin mérite mieux, et je-.. »

Le reste de ses mots s'écrasa contre les lèvres de la blonde ; Ino s'était hissé maladroitement sur la pointe de ses pieds et avait attrapé le visage légèrement rugueux de son époux entre ses mains. Elle refusait ça, elle refusait qu'il se dénigre ainsi ; elle, elle l'aimait tellement. Front contre front, elle prit une inspiration, caressant du bout des doigts les traits de ce visage qu'elle aimait profondément.

\- « écoute-moi bien, Sai. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle tendre, mais stricte. « tu n'es pas un mauvais père. est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point Inojin.. d'à quel point notre fils t'admire ? tout ce qu'il fait.. il le fait en espérant que tu seras fier de lui. il t'aime tellement, et moi, je t'aime encore plus qu'au premier jour, tu le sais ça ? est-ce que tu savais que c'était possible ? »

Un doux rire s'extirpa des lippes de la trentenaire et elle glissa une main sur la nuque du brun.

\- « je suis tombé amoureuse de ce garçon qui était totalement submergé par ses sentiments. » dit-elle. « je suis tombé amoureuse de cet idiot qui s'est soudainement retrouvé sans voix et totalement rouge, en apercevant mon soutien-gorge pour la première fois, celui qui n'a pas cessé de me demander si j'avais mal, pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour, cette nuit-là. je suis tombé amoureuse du jeune homme qui a fondu en larmes, sans comprendre immédiatement pourquoi, quand je lui ai dit que j'attendais son enfant. »

D'un geste d'une extrême douceur, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un fin sourire sur les lèvres ; il n'en revenait pas, comment une telle femme pouvait l'aimer lui ?

\- « je suis tombé amoureuse de cet homme qui s'est coupé une jambe pour revenir auprès de sa famille, qui s'est battu férocement, qui se bat tous les jours. »

Le cœur du brun rata un battement.

\- « Inojin et moi, nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. » continua-t-elle, tendrement. « ce n'est qu'une première rencontre, ça ne nous oblige en rien, d'accord ? mais.. si tu souhaites retourner à la maison, c'est d'accord. laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver la directrice pour lui dire. »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à disparaître au détour d'une porte hasardeuse, à la recherche de cette fameuse directrice, mais la main du brun autour de son poignet l'en empêcha. Quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, il prit une inspiration et la tira contre son torse, dans une étreinte qui hurlait tant de choses sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- « faisons-le. » murmura-t-il, au creux de son oreille. « faisons-le, Ino. »

La blonde acquiesça vivement contre le tissu de son haut et il se confronta silencieusement au sourire qui déformait les lèvres de son épouse ; chaque fois qu'il apercevait ce sourire, il comprenait ce qui l'avait poussé à perdre une jambe, là-bas, pour être là, près d'elle. Du bout des doigts, il effleura l'une de ses joues et captura une dernière fois ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser ; il n'était pas le plus démonstratif des deux, mais bordel ce qu'il l'aimait. D'un commun accord, ils passèrent le pas de la porte, s'engouffrant dans une large pièce.

Des tas d'enfants. Des orphelins du massacre et bien que la blonde n'était pas étonnée du nombre d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans un orphelinat depuis tout ça. Une pointe de colère naquit au creux de ses entrailles et il resserra sa prise autour du manche de sa béquille ; la jambe qu'il avait perdue n'était rien par rapport à toutes ces vies. Les lèvres de son épouse se posèrent délicatement sur le dos de sa main, elle n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait sûrement de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant ; il prit une inspiration et la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à deux chaises vides, dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'installa rapidement sur l'une d'elles, un soupir soulagé au bord des lèvres ; l'utilisation de sa béquille ne le dérangeait plus. Sakura s'était occupée personnellement de sa rééducation, ça avait été long et extrêmement douloureux, mais il l'avait fait ; il l'avait fait pour elle, pour lui.. pour sa famille. Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il osa un regard vers son épouse, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise ; sûrement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre les enfants.

\- « Ino. » appela-t-il, doucement.

Un léger sursaut s'accrocha à la silhouette de la blonde et il se confronta silencieusement à son regard bleuté ; il pourrait s'y perdre pour l'éternité.

\- « rejoins-les. » souffla-t-il.  
\- « j'en ai pas en-.. »  
\- « ne me mens pas, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. je te connais. »

Le grognement qui s'échappa des lèvres de son épouse lui arracha un doux sourire et il déposa tendrement une main sur sa cuisse.

\- « vas-y. » ordonna-t-il, amusé par son comportement.  
\- « je ne peux pas te laisser se-.. »  
\- « je pense survivre. » répliqua-t-il, immédiatement.

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Ino sembla évaluer les deux options pendant un instant ; son regard s'attardait sur les enfants qui jouaient joyeusement, puis revenait sur lui, qui attendait sagement, assis sur une chaise.

\- « tu es sûr que ça te va ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.  
\- « bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-il.  
\- « bon. » dit-elle, en se hissant sur ses deux pieds. « j'y vais alors. je t'aime. »

Elle planta un rapide baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres et se mêla très vite aux enfants, sous le regard amoureux du brun. Ino n'eut aucun mal à rire à leurs côtés, ce qui ne l'étonna pas ; une seule seconde et les enfants étaient raides dingues d'elle. Il l'admirait, sûrement qu'elle ne le savait pas ; elle était si spontanée, si incroyable, qu'il se sentait fondre constamment à ses côtés. Sai s'était toujours pensé condamné à une longue vie de solitude pendant son adolescence, il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas grave au final, qu'il le méritait, mais elle avait prise sa main dans la sienne et avait balayé chacun de ses doutes, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il en était tellement amoureux et elle semblait si heureuse à cet instant.

Ils avaient reçu un coup de fil de la directrice de l'orphelinat, quelques jours en arrière ; en tant que très bonne amie, Sakura avait touché un mot à la cinquantenaire, sur la situation et les envies des deux adultes. Et ils avaient obtenu une autorisation de la dame pour être là aujourd'hui ; tous les quinze jours, elle organisait une journée ouverte aux adultes qui souhaitaient éventuellement prendre en charge un orphelin, un jour. Ils rencontraient les enfants, jouaient avec eux, faisaient leurs connaissances, au cours de quelques heures. Mais le brun ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à voir tant d'enfants ; une trentaine riaient joyeusement dans la pièce, et ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine d'adultes. S'ils n'étaient pas adoptés aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait à ces enfants ? Le visage de son fils le frappa doucement et il se senti rassuré, dans le fond ; parce que lui, il ne connaîtrait jamais ça. Le clan Nara et le clan Akimichi prendraient soin de lui et Sai avait confiance en eux.

\- « oh la vache. »

La petite voix lui arracha un sursaut et il posa un regard surpris sur la petite fille, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- « p-pardon ? » souffla-t-il, dans un bégaiement hésitant.

Du coin de l'œil, il chercha la silhouette de son épouse, espérant peut-être qu'elle se rend compte qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt pour ça ; pourquoi diable cette petite fille lui parlait à lui, alors qu'il y avait tant d'adultes dans la pièce ? Il déglutit.

\- « tu n'as qu'une seule jambe. » s'exclama-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

Mal à l'aise, le brun recula légèrement sur sa chaise en bois et étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres ; Ino ne faisait pas attention à lui, chatouillant les côtes d'un petit garçon et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant une éventuelle issue. Son épouse était douée pour ça ; elle, elle savait quoi dire à un enfant.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as qu'une jambe ? » interrogea-t-elle.  
\- « c'est.. compliqué. » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement.  
\- « raconte-moi. » ordonna-t-elle. « s'il te plaît. »

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne trouvait aucun moyen de prendre la fuite ; un discret soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tenta de se reprendre, il était un adulte, bon sang, un shinobi. Il s'était battu pendant la quatrième grande guerre, il était revenu du massacre du pays du feu ; il allait survivre à cette petite fille.

\- « j'attends, tu sais. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le regard du brun s'accrocha un instant à la frêle silhouette de l'enfant ; elle attendait patiemment, les bras croisés, une moue attentive sur les lèvres. Ses mèches, d'un doux blond, étaient réunies en une longue tresse et elle le fixait de ses iris d'un beau noisette.

\- « je.. » tenta-t-il. « j'ai été gravement blessé. »  
\- « comment ? » demanda-t-elle, le bout du nez plissé.  
\- « je me suis retrouvé coincé dans les décombres d'une maison. »  
\- « c'est comme ça que tu as perdu ta jambe ? » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « non. » dit-il. « j'ai.. hm. »

Comment était-il censé dire ça à une enfant ? Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un rapide regard à son épouse, mais elle continuait de rire avec les autres enfants ; une petite pointe d'impatience dans les traits de son visage, la petite fille se glissa sous ses yeux, lui bloquant la vue.

\- « je l'ai coupé. » avoua-t-il, simplement. « pour ne pas perdre la vie là-bas. »

Il se renfrogna doucement sur la chaise en bois, s'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne la fuite, dégoûtée par les mots du brun ; mais elle était là, elle ne bougeait pas.

\- « ce n'était pas mieux de mourir ? » questionna-t-elle. « maintenant, tu n'as qu'une jambe. »  
\- « ce n'est pas grave. » répondit-il, sincèrement. « l'important, c'est que je suis revenu auprès de ma femme et de notre fils. »

Et il le pensait vraiment ; le handicap, au quotidien, était une charge énorme, mais il luttait, encore et encore, parce que les sourires de son épouse et les rires de son fils le poussaient à vivre. L'enfant sembla réfléchir un instant à ses mots, puis elle acquiesça vivement.

\- « je suis pareil que toi. » lâcha-t-elle, simplement.  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « moi aussi, j'ai une blessure de guerre. » confia-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

La force qu'elle mettait dans sa voix, depuis l'instant où elle s'était approchée de lui, avait soudainement disparu ; elle attrapa délicatement les pans du t-shirt qu'elle portait et le tira vers le haut, légèrement. Le brun se heurta à cette vilaine cicatrice qui traînait sur l'abdomen pâle de la petite fille ; d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, elle commençait un peu au-dessus du nombril et se perdait dans son pantalon.

\- « tu peux toucher, tu sais. » dit-elle.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la plaie. Le ton rosé de la cicatrice prouvait qu'elle n'était pas si vieille que ça et il retint toutes les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il n'était pas dupe ; il se doutait qu'elle cachait un traumatisme.

\- « est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « un peu. » répondit-elle, dans un hochement de tête. « mais ça ne fait sûrement pas aussi mal que de se couper la jambe. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il l'observa remettre son haut en place. La seconde d'après, elle prenait la fuite ; il pensa d'abord avoir dit une bêtise, mais elle revint très vite, un vieux livre dans les mains.

\- « est-ce que tu peux me lire ça ? » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure timide. « s'il te plaît. »  
\- « est-ce que tu es sûre ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « tu ne veux pas plutôt jouer avec les autres ? »

Les mains de l'enfant se serrèrent douloureusement autour du livre et ça, ça ne lui échappa pas ; elle fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « non. » grogna-t-elle. « je n'aime pas les journées comme ça. »  
\- « pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « les adultes ne me regardent jamais. » avoua-t-elle, d'une petite voix. « soit je suis trop vieille.. soit je suis trop amoché. »

Les mots de l'orpheline lui firent mal, quelque part, dans sa cage thoracique ; quel âge avait-elle ? Sept ans, peut-être neuf ; et elle se rendait déjà durement compte de la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient tous. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un geste d'une extrême douceur, qu'il le surprit lui-même, il passa les mains sous les aisselles de l'enfant et la hissa sur ses genoux. Il attrapa le livre et se mit à lire les mots, d'une voix douce ; et il ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsque la blonde s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre son torse. Il resta là, à lire l'histoire, sans se rendre compte du regard attendri de son épouse, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le cœur tremblant, il étouffa un énième soupir entre ses lèvres et s'enfonça entre les portes de l'hôpital ; il n'aimait pas cet endroit, ça le ramenait constamment à l'image de son père, le front contre le sol, en pleurs. Les mains dans les poches, il se tira lentement jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil et accorda un sourire maladroitement à la rouquine, assise derrière. Le regard de la trentenaire l'effleura une seconde et elle lui adressa un grand sourire, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

\- « monsieur Nara. » salua-t-elle. « comment se porte votre mère ? »

La question l'étonna ; il oubliait parfois qu'ils n'étaient plus au village caché de la feuille et qu'ici, sa mère était l'équivalent d'une princesse.

\- « bien. » répondit-il, simplement. « est-ce que le docteur Uchiha est là ? »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle tira un vieux carnet d'un tiroir et tourna les pages, rapidement.

\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « elle s'occupe d'un patient, par contre. »  
\- « est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que Shikadai Nara est là ? et qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec elle ? » souffla-t-il, poliment. « s'il vous plaît. »  
\- « ça marche. » dit-elle, immédiatement. « je te laisse prendre une place dans la salle d'attente. »

Dans un rapide hochement de tête, l'adolescent se tira dans la salle d'attente et s'installa sur une chaise, au hasard ; peu de personnes traînaient dans la pièce, juste un couple de personnes âgés et une femme enceinte. Une certaine nervosité lui sciait les tripes ; qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il était épuisé ; depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec ses parents, celle où il avait appris la dure vérité sur l'enfance des adultes autour de lui, il n'avait que peu dormi. Il s'était perdu, encore et encore, dans l'écriture du bouquin ; il refusait que ça dur plus longtemps, il refusait que d'autres personnes meurent anonymement. Un claquement de doigt, sous son nez, le tira de ses pensées et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, dans un léger sursaut ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Sakura se tenait face à lui, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

\- « tu as l'air totalement mort de fatigue. » lâcha-t-elle. « tu as des soucis de sommeil ? »  
\- « non, non. » répliqua-t-il, de suite. « ça va. c'est moi qui passe mes nuits à faire autre chos-.. hm, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres ; la phrase avait sonné bien trop étrange que ce qui était prévu. Il se heurta silencieusement au sourire amusé de la rose et elle haussa simplement les épaules, ébouriffant ses mèches brunes. Il admirait Sakura ; et même s'il ne l'avouera pas, il appréciait réellement sa présence. Le massacre du pays du feu lui avait ouvert les yeux ; les adultes, autour de lui, n'étaient pas seulement chiants, ils étaient incroyables et il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour.

\- « tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement.  
\- « euh.. est-ce que c'est possible d'aller autre part ? » souffla l'adolescent, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux personnes dans la pièce. « juste tous les deux. »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle acquiesça et lui intima silencieusement de la suivre ; ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une pièce hasardeuse, emplie de fournitures médicales. Et le brun se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de tous ces instruments ; là, il lui semblait presque effrayant et pourtant, ils sauvaient des vies, constamment.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La présence du brun l'inquiétait, un peu ; ils ne discutaient que rarement, même si les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eues lui avaient vraiment plu. Shikadai était le parfait mélange de ses parents, il possédait l'intelligence et la maturité de son père, mais la force et le courage de sa mère. Et chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, elle voyait Shikamaru, quelques années en moins.

\- « d'abord.. je m'excuse. » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement. « je m'excuse si cette conversation vous offense, ce n'est pas le but ; je me mêle forcément de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je sais, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.. parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment important. »

Sakura ne dit rien, observant silencieusement le garçon, penché en avant ; il semblait en proie à un tas de questionnements, de doutes. Elle s'adossa simplement à l'un des murs de la pièce et acquiesça.

\- « s'il vous plaît. » supplia-t-il. « dites la vérité sur le clan Uchiha à Sarada. »  
\- « comment tu.. » commença-t-elle. « comment est-ce que tu sais ? »

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait au fond que le chef du clan Nara avait un rôle là-dedans ; mais elle était surprise des mots de l'adolescent. Il la suppliait, alors qu'il n'était même pas ami avec sa fille, deux bonnes années en arrière ; il la suppliait, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas parti de ce clan.

\- « mon père m'a raconté. » avoua-t-il. « pas seulement l'histoire de monsieur Uchiha. il m'a raconté vos histoires, celle de mon oncle Sai, celle de ma mère. et l'histoire du septième hokage. ne soyez pas en colère, s'il vous plaît. »

L'était-elle ?

\- « je lui ai demandé de le faire. » continua-t-il. « j'avais besoin d'en apprendre plus. à nos yeux, vous, les adultes, vous êtes juste énervants et chiants, vous nous interdisez des trucs que nous aimerions faire et.. jusqu'à récemment, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'avant d'être des adultes, vous avez été à notre place. mon père m'a montré à quel point je me trompais sur vous, sur votre époux et sur tous les autres ; c'est grâce à vous que nous sommes ici, en sûreté. vous nous avez sauvés, alors que nous n'étions même pas encore nés. »

Le coeur de la rose rata un battement, malgré elle ; la voix de l'adolescent la touchait.

\- « je pense que votre fille.. » ajouta-t-il. « je pense que Sarada a le droit d'apprendre la vérité sur le clan Uchiha.. je pense qu'elle a besoin de ça. elle ne connaît que peu de choses sur son père et ça la touche, même si elle le camoufle tant bien que mal. »  
\- « Shikad-.. » lança-t-elle, les bras croisés.  
\- « attendez. » la coupa-t-il. « laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît. »

Il était toujours là, penché en avant, les mains légèrement tremblantes ; il prit une inspiration.

\- « quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour votre fille. » dit-il. « je veux prendre soin d'elle, je veux qu'elle avance, qu'elle vive malgré la dureté de la situation, malgré la perte de son père. je veux son bonheur, madame Uchiha. »  
\- « d'accord. » lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Elle se confronta très vite au visage surpris du garçon.

\- « d'accord ? » répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « tu as raison. » approuva-t-elle. « je lui dirais tout, ce soir. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, mais la surprise sur le visage du brun céda au soulagement et il prit une inspiration, un sourire maladroit au coin des lèvres ; il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Il avait été effrayé à l'idée que la rose en veuille terriblement à son paternel, qu'elle lui ordonne de rester loin de sa fille, qu'elle quitte la demeure familiale. Dans un bond agile, la rose se releva légèrement et se rapprocha de lui, glissant ses doigts fins dans les mèches brunes de l'adolescent.

\- « tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fille ai quelqu'un comme toi, près d'elle. » avoua-t-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « tu es quelqu'un de bien. »  
\- « il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour votre fille. » confia-t-il, sans une seconde d'hésitation.  
\- « j'ai bien envie d'une glace, t'en penses quoi ? tu en prends une, toi aussi ? » proposa-t-elle.

D'un geste d'une extrême douceur, elle passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et le tira à sa suite hors de la pièce ; oui, plus les jours passaient, plus elle appréciait ce garçon. Et le simple fait de savoir qu'il était près de sa fille la rassurait terriblement. Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être sa fille apprendrait à vivre malgré la perte de son père, qu'elle apprendrait à être heureuse. Est-ce que Sasuke s'était dit la même chose ?

Les prunelles bleutées de la trentenaire s'accrochèrent un instant à la silhouette de son époux, à quelques mètres d'elle ; assis sur la chaise qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il dormait profondément, une petite fille dans les bras. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'eux et le sourire au coin de ses lèvres s'agrandit, lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'enfant dormait, elle aussi, fermement accroché au t-shirt du brun ; un livre traînait à leurs pieds, sur le sol et elle le ramassa. Le fait que Sai se soit finalement endormi ne l'étonnait même pas, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, compressé par la nervosité et les mauvais rêves. Les mauvais rêves hantaient les nuits du garçon depuis si longtemps ; elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première nuit qu'ils avaient partagés dans les mêmes draps, le brun s'était réveillé en sursaut, hurlant un prénom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et il avait fondu en larmes, là, dans ses bras. Et il lui avait raconté. La rencontre avec ce garçon, Shin, un orphelin appréhendé par la Racine, comme lui, le lien qui les unissait, les dessins, le combat imposé par Danzo et la mort du plus âgé, là, dans un bout de forêt hasardeux. Il lui avait tout raconté et elle, elle était resté près de lui, toute la nuit, lui soufflant quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille ; elle s'était promise à cet instant-là d'être auprès de lui, pour toujours.

D'un geste délicat, elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue légèrement rugueuse du brun et esquissa un sourire en entendant le léger grognement qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'endormi ; inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise autour de l'enfant, dans ses bras et déposa un regard surpris sur son épouse, les paupières à demi-fermés.

\- « je me suis endormi, c'est ça ? » souffla-t-il, épuisé.  
\- « tu n'es pas le seul. » dit-elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

La main de la blonde glissa tendrement sur la joue de l'enfant et elle repoussa doucement les quelques mèches blondes qui se glissaient devant son doux minois ; elle dormait profondément, au chaud dans les bras de l'adulte et cette image mit un peu de baume au cœur de la blonde.

\- « quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il, dans un bâillement incontrôlable.  
\- « presque dix-huit heures. » répondit-elle. « la réunion est dans une demi-heure. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; sûrement, parce qu'il était le seul, en dehors de Gaara, à connaître le contenu de cette réunion. Le roux allait jeter une bombe sur les anciens de Konoha, une bombe qui allait sûrement les diviser en deux groupes.

\- « est-ce que tu peux la réveiller, s'il te plaît ? » supplia-t-il. « je ne sens plus mes jambes.. 'fin, ma jambe. »

Elle acquiesça simplement à ses mots et caressa tendrement le visage de l'enfant, la tirant maladroitement des bras de Morphée ; quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fille déposa son beau regard noisette sur l'adulte, mais enfoui très vite son visage dans le torse du brun, un grognement épuisé au bord des lèvres.

\- « je dors. » grogna-t-elle, dans un murmure empreint de fatigue.  
\- « je sais que mon époux est extrêmement confortable, ma puce, mais nous avons un rendez-vous important ; nous devons partir. »

Les mots de la douce Yamanaka attisèrent la curiosité de l'enfant, puisque la seconde d'après, la petite blonde posa un regard curieux sur elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés ; Ino ne put s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement adorable, là, accroché au brun.

\- « c'est toi son amoureuse ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

Ino acquiesça et l'enfant échangea un regard complice avec le brun, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « je comprends pourquoi tu t'es coupé la jambe. » acquiesça-t-elle, admirative.

La blonde retint difficilement un rire aux mots de la petite fille et délicatement, elle l'aida à descendre des genoux du brun ; Sai s'appuya maladroitement sur sa béquille et s'empressa de se mettre debout, un bâillement au bord des lèvres. Il aurait très bien pu terminer sa nuit, là, sur cette chaise. Il observa silencieusement son épouse qui lissait correctement les plis des vêtements de l'enfant et esquissa un sourire ; oui, Ino était littéralement bien plus doué que lui avec les enfants.

\- « eh bien, passe une bonne soirée, d'accord ? » lâcha le brun.  
\- « attends. » s'exclama l'enfant, comme si elle était soudainement effrayée à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. « est-ce que tu reviendras ? »

La surprise s'accrocha aux traits du brun ; son épouse se releva doucement et passa un bras autour de la taille de son époux, assistant silencieusement à l'échange.

\- « euh.. ouais. pourquoi pas. » répondit-il.  
\- « et.. est-ce que tu me liras d'autres histoires ? »  
\- « oui, si tu en as envie. pourquoi pas. »

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Ino observait tantôt son époux qui se retrouvait submergé par la surprise, tantôt l'enfant qui regardait le brun, un brin d'espoir dans les prunelles ; une pointe de gêne dans les traits de son visage, la petite fille tendit simplement une main presque tremblante à l'adulte et Sai l'attrapa maladroitement, dans la sienne.

\- « à la prochaine alors. » dit-elle. « euh.. »  
\- « Sai. » se présenta-t-il. « je m'appelle Sai. »  
\- « d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « moi, c'est Hanako, mais juste Hana, ça va. »

En quittant l'orphelinat, son épouse à son bras, le brun se rendit compte que le prénom de l'enfant s'accordait parfaitement au clan Yamanaka ; l'enfant-fleur.

Gaara étouffa pour la énième fois un grognement entre ses lèvres ; ils étaient tous là, autour de la table en bois et il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids de l'univers sur les épaules. Il n'était pas doué pour ça ; comment étaient-ils censés les ramener aux souvenirs de ce massacre terrible ? Ils avaient tous tant soufferts et lui, il était bien au chaud dans son palais quand ces hommes avaient fait couler le sang de tous ces innocents. Son regard vert tomba un court instant dans les iris bruns de l'homme, à l'autre bout de la table ; le seul au courant, en dehors de lui. Comment est-ce que Sai se sentait maintenant ? Il n'obtiendrait jamais une quelconque vengeance, même s'il le voulait profondément ; son handicap l'empêcherait de faire le moindre pas en dehors du village.

\- « Gaara, tout va bien ? »

Le timbre de voix de son grand-frère flotta un instant au creux de ses oreilles ; il acquiesça difficilement et lia ses mains l'une à l'autre, sur la surface dure de la table.

\- « mes hommes ont retrouvé les responsables du massacre du pays du feu. » annonça le kazekage, d'une voix rauque. « et j'ai l'intention d'envoyer les troupes de Suna les réduire à néant, dans deux jours. »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres presque tremblante de sa grande-soeur et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître ; il se haïssait pour ça, pour remettre toutes ces choses sur le tapis, mais ils avaient le droit de savoir.

\- « rassurez-vous. » continua-t-il. « je ne demande en aucun cas aux habitants du pays du feu de participer à cette guerre, je pense juste que vous avez le droit de savoir. mes hommes iront, quoi qu'il arrive, et-.. »

Le poing de Kankuro s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la table et il se heurta au regard empreint de haine de son grand-frère ; il semblait si hors de lui.

\- « je veux me battre. » cracha-t-il, le corps tremblant de colère. « ce n'est peut-être pas mon village, mais je m'en fiche ; cette fois, il est hors de question que je reste sagement derrière les lignes. »  
\- « Kankuro. » tenta Temari, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
\- « pardon, Temari. » s'excusa-t-il. « mais je refuse de ne rien faire, je suis prêt à être à la tête des marionnettistes que le champ de bataille, je suis prêt à me battre. »

La blonde retint difficilement les perles au bord de ses paupières ; les souvenirs terrifiants du massacre lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et elle regretta les jours paisibles qui s'étaient échappés récemment. Bien sûr, elle était d'accord, ces monstres méritaient ce qui allait arriver, mais elle s'imaginait déjà perdre ses frères dans cette bataille ; si le pays du feu avait été incapable d'en ressortir gagnant la première fois, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de perdre cette fois encore ? Le crissement maladroit d'une chaise flotta un instant dans les airs et elle se heurta douloureusement à l'image de son époux, debout, une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique.

\- « je souhaite être en tête des manœuvres, aux côtés du kazekage, pendant le combat. » lâcha le brun, le souffle court. « en tant que chef du clan Nara et.. en tant que huitième hokage. »

Les sanglots de sa sœur se répercutaient aux murs de la pièce et Gaara aurait aimé refuser ça au brun, lui ordonner de rester auprès de son épouse, de ses enfants ; mais il y a cette pointe de détermination dans le regard de Shikamaru, qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Il devait faire un choix. Finalement, le kazekage prit la décision d'ignorer douloureusement les pleurs de Temari et d'accepter la demande de son beau-frère ; ils allaient se battre.

* * *

nda : Merci pour vos commentaires, et merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage est apparu et il sera très présent dans le tome 2, donc attendez vous à en apprendre plus sur la douce Hanako. Et pour te répondre Unknow, le prochain tome sera centré sur la future génération et par conséquent, Shikadai, Sarada et Boruto seront au cœur de l'histoire, tout comme Shikae, Inojin, Chôchô et Hanako. De quel côté le cœur de Sarada balance ? Je ne dirais rien, mais la réponse sera donnée avant la fin de ce tome, ne t'en fais pas.  
Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire certains passages du prochain tome, est-ce que ça dirait à certains que je mets un extrait à la fin de cette histoire, là ? Juste de quoi aiguiser la curiosité de certains. Et dites-moi si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur d'autres personnages, qui ne sont apparus que vaguement ou pas du tout.


	43. one last kiss

39_ one last kiss

\- « c'est hors de question. »  
\- « je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle repoussa la tasse sale dans l'évier et posa un regard colérique sur lui ; ils s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine, une bonne heure en arrière, pour avoir une discussion entre adultes, mais ça ne cessait pas de prendre de l'intensité. Elle referma brutalement le robinet et retira l'alliance qui traînait à son doigt.

\- « si mon avis importe si peu, pourquoi sommes-nous encore mariés hein ? » s'exclama-t-elle, durement.

D'un geste maladroit, elle balança l'alliance en argent, au visage du brun ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du trentenaire et il se pencha une demi-seconde pour reprendre le bijou. Il se souvenait si bien de l'instant exact où il avait mit un genou au sol et qu'il lui avait demandé d'être son épouse ; l'un des plus beaux instants de son existence.

\- « remets ton alliance. » ordonna-t-il, dans un énième grognement.  
\- « va te faire foutre, Shikamaru. » cracha-t-elle, vulgairement.

Elle était terriblement en colère ; Gaara avait annoncé la guerre, le jour d'avant et sans même prendre la peine d'attendre un moment calme pour avoir une discussion tous les deux, il s'était imposé dans la bataille, en tant que chef du clan Nara et en tant que huitième hokage.

\- « je suis le huitième du nom. » rappela-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas me joindre à ton frère ? tu pensais quoi ? que j'allais sagement rester à la maison, pendant que des hommes iraient se battre pour mon pays ? »  
\- « ton pays est plus important que ta famille, peut-être ? » balança-t-elle. « et toi, tu pensais quoi ? que j'accepterai de t'attendre, en préparant le repas et en m'occupant des enfants ? »

Leurs cris se répercutaient sûrement dans toute la demeure, il n'en doutait pas ; un soupir agacé au bord des lèvres, il déposa l'alliance sur le plan de travail et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais qu'était-il censé faire ?

\- « tu laisses tes émotions dicter ta conduite. » continua-t-elle, adossé au lavabo. « je refuse que tu retournes là-bas, c'est hors de question. tu as déjà oublié dans quel état tu es revenu, la dernière fois ? »  
\- « j'en ai besoin, putain. » s'emporta-t-il. « tu ne comprends pas. je refuse de ne rien faire. ils ont tués Naruto, sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, merde. ils lui ont arrachés le coeur, alors que ses deux enfants et son épouse se trouvaient à quelques mètres. »

Les douloureux souvenirs du massacre lui revinrent d'un coup, en pleine face et il retint difficilement un sanglot ; comment était-il censé continuer de vivre, en sachant qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, à rire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils avaient tous tant perdus ce jour-là.

\- « tu sais ce que je veux ? » ajouta-t-il, les traits déformés par la colère. « je veux arracher le coeur de l'homme qui s'en est prit à mon village, je veux lui faire du mal.. comme il en as fait à Naruto, Chôji et tous les autres. »  
\- « est-ce que tu t'entends ? ça, ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai épousé. » dit-elle.  
\- « parce que toi, tu es innocente, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-il. « nous sommes des shinobis, tu l'as oublié ? et quoi que tu dises, je sais que ceux de ton village sont les pires. à quel âge est-ce que tu as tué pour la première fois ? »  
\- « arrête. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un soupir exténué.  
\- « je les tuerai, Temari. » ajouta-t-il, les poings serrés. « je les tuerai, tous. sans exception. »

Elle se heurta silencieusement à la haine qui brûlait dans le fond des prunelles du brun ; elle ne se trouvait que très rarement confronté au côté sombre de son époux, et quelque part, peut-être que ça l'effrayait un peu. Shikamaru avait toujours été quelqu'un de patient, de réfléchi et empreint de bonnes attentions ; mais que se passerait-il s'il tombait dans la vengeance ? Un frisson la prit et elle s'extirpa de la cuisine, sans un mot de plus, disparaissant dans les rues chaudes du village caché du sable.

Une étendue de sable chaud s'offrait à elle, un paysage d'une telle beauté ; pourtant, son regard ne se détachait pas de la silhouette, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était là, accoudé à la rambarde et elle se retint douloureusement de le prendre dans ses bras ; son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, elle était totalement effrayé. Les mots du rouquin ne la quittait pas ; il avait annoncé la guerre, il avait annoncé toutes ces choses et elle se sentait si mal. Des images de ce jour-là la frappaient, encore et encore et elle avait été incapable de fondre dans les bras de Morphée, la nuit dernière ; le visage souriant de son défunt époux ne la lâchait pas et bordel, ce qu'il lui manquait terriblement.

\- « je sais que tu es là. »

La voix du trentenaire lui arracha un léger sursaut ; il lui tournait toujours le dos, le regard perdu dans les rues de son village. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement et plongea, à son tour, son regard dans le paysage ; le palais du kazekage était bien l'endroit le plus haut du village et elle appréciait ça, le vent fouettait délicatement les traits de son visage.

\- « comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « je commence à bien te connaître. » répondit-elle, simplement.

Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'annonce l'avait touché lui aussi, bien qu'il était celui qui l'avait fait et elle n'avait pas étonné de trouver le bureau du kazekage totalement vide, quelques minutes en arrière ; forcément, le roux était là, sur le toit du palais, seul. Il aimait cet endroit, il lui avait dit, une fois, que ça la rassurait d'une certaine manière et avait avoué, la seconde d'après, qu'il s'était immédiatement réfugié là, après avoir prit le poste de kazekage ; il avait été si effrayé sur l'instant, qu'il avait eu besoin d'être seul.

\- « je suis un idiot. » souffla-t-il, du bout des lèvres.  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- « je suis effrayé. » avoua-t-il, de suite. « je suis effrayé, alors que je ne devrais pas. »

Et il se haïssait pour ça ; il se sentait si faible, à cet instant. Il était le kazekage du village caché du sable, et pourtant, tout son corps tremblait à l'idée de se battre, dans quelques jours. Le sourire d'un certain blondinet ne le quittait pas et ça lui faisait si mal, là, dans sa cage thoracique.

\- « j'ai été habitué à la solitude, tu sais. » ajouta-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes. « j'étais seul, et ça ne me dérangeait pas ; les autres voyaient un démon en moi. ils me haïssaient et attendaient patiemment que je meurs, mais là.. » il prit une inspiration douloureuse. « là.. dès que je regarde derrière moi, je vois le visage de mon fils, de ma soeur, de mon frère. »

Le visage, déformé par le désespoir, de sa grande-soeur était là, dans son esprit ; le jour d'avant, à l'instant où Shikamaru Nara s'était imposé dans la bataille, une flamme intense dans les prunelles, il avait entendu les sanglots de sa soeur, mais il n'avait rien fait. Demain, ils iraient tous les deux se battre, abandonnant tant de gens derrière eux.

\- « je n'ai pas le droit de perdre la vie, là-bas. » dit-il. « des années en arrière, je serais allé me battre, sans un regard en arrière, mais là.. » il déposa une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, et serra douloureusement le tissu de sa tunique entre ses doigts. « je ne suis plus tout seul. j'aimerais ne pas y aller.. c'est lâche, je sais. j'aimerais prendre la fuite, mais une partie de moi est incapable d'accepter que les meurtriers de Naruto soient encore en vie. »

Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois ; quel genre d'ami serait-il s'il laissait ces monstres en vie ? Il refusait de faire ça ; un feu brûlant lui sciait les tripes et à cet instant, il était vraiment heureux qu'un démon ne soit plus enfoui au fond de lui, parce qu'il aurait certainement perdu le contrôle.

\- « je les tuerai, un par un, dans d'atroces souffrances. » annonça-t-il, les mains tremblantes de rage. « je le ferai, je n'en doutes pas, mais.. je me déteste pour ça. j'ai l'impression de faire un bond en arrière, d'être de nouveau cet adolescent plein de haine. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement des regards que les villageois lui lançaient, à cette époque, il se souvenait de tout ce sang sur ses mains ; et peut-être bien que le démon en lui avait joué un rôle dans tout ça, mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Il avait fini par devenir un meurtrier, parce qu'il aimait ça ; parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire taire toutes ces voix malsaines qui lui hurlaient qu'il aurait dû mourir, dans les entrailles de sa mère.

\- « je ne sais pas si je serai capable de résister à ma rage. » termina-t-il.

Et ça, ça l'effrayait bien plus que l'idée de perdre la vie, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille ; et s'il redevenait ce garçon ? Naruto ne serait pas là pour lui tendre la main, cette fois, il serait seul, tout seul et personne ne le sauverait ; une main délicate s'accrocha doucement aux siennes, presque tremblantes et il tourna la tête vers Hinata, qui contemplait le ciel bleu.

\- « promets-moi que tu reviendras. » supplia-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Un morceau de son coeur se brisa, à l'entente des mots de la brune ; et elle, comment se sentait-elle, dans toute cette histoire ? L'absence de Naruto la pesait, sûrement bien plus que n'importe qui et malgré tout, elle élevait ses deux enfants et aidait le kazekage pour prendre soin du village ; Gaara comprenait que le blond soit tombé amoureux de ce bout de femme, elle lui inspirait tant de force, de courage et de délicatesse. Il acquiesça silencieusement et à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, il resserra sa prise, entremêlant leurs doigts ; il irait se battre, mais là, il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant, encore un peu.

Il déplaça silencieusement l'une des pièces sur le plateau et effleura du regard les traits épuisés de son père ; l'émeraude de ses iris s'accrocha douloureusement à la cicatrice qui barrait le visage du brun. Tant de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres ; qu'est-ce qui s'était passé là-bas, dans les ruines du pays du feu ? Qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette trace ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêcher de sombrer dans la folie ? Shikadai se sentait idiot, aux côtés de son père ; maintenant, il savait. Il connaissait les passés de tous ces adultes et il se rendait durement compte qu'il n'était rien, par rapport à eux ; que pendant qu'il se perdait dans un énième jeu-vidéo, eux, à l'époque, se battaient férocement pour vivre un jour de plus. Un claquement de doigt le tira de ses sombres pensées et il bafouilla quelques excuses, bougeant une autre pièce.

\- « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda l'adulte, en attrapant une pièce entre ses doigts.  
\- « est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? » lâcha l'adolescent, dans un souffle incertain.

Shikamaru n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre les mots de son fils ; les cris qu'il avait échangé avec son épouse, quelques heures en arrière, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et quand il s'était tiré hors de la cuisine, il s'était confronté au visage de l'adolescent, assis sur le canapé du salon.

\- « la dernière fois que j'ai été si sûr de moi. » commença-t-il, le regard fixé sur le plateau. « ta mère remontait l'allée et s'apprêtait à me prendre pour époux. »

Un fin sourire déforma le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'oublierait jamais cet instant, l'instant où ses prunelles brunes s'étaient accrochés au sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ; il s'était promis de ne plus jamais regarder ailleurs.

\- « je.. je comprends. » annonça le garçon, dans un simple hochement de tête. « je n'accepte pas ta décision de te rendre là-bas pour une énième guerre.. mais je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as.. besoin de le faire. »

Les jours s'échappaient et il se rendait tristement, mais fièrement compte que son petit garçon ne l'était plus tant que ça ; Shikadai semblait soudainement lui paraître si adulte, qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras, pour ne plus jamais le laisser prendre la fuite, loin d'eux. Il retint difficilement les battements maladroits de son coeur et attendit la suite, impatiemment ; l'époque où il bordait tendrement son fils lui manquait, quelque part.

\- « j'ai été.. horrible avec toi. » confia-t-il, le souffle court. « je t'ai dis toutes ces choses blessantes.. je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant, c'est différent. je comprends. »

Le rire d'un enfant s'éleva dans les airs, une petite poignée de secondes ; Shikamaru ressentait durement le besoin de se rendre sur le champ de bataille, une dernière fois, il souhaitait réellement que ces hommes meurent, mais ça lui faisait mal. Il abandonnait derrière lui une épouse, deux fils, une fille et tant de personnes qu'il aimait profondément.

\- « tu n'as pas à être inquiet. » lâcha l'adolescent, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « je suis là. je prendrais coin d'eux. de maman, de Shikae et Mitsuha. de tante Ino et du docteur Uchiha. je prendrais soin de tout le monde. alors pars tranquille et.. reviens. »

Une pointe de détermination brûlait dans le fond de l'émeraude des prunelles de son garçon et il se sentit fondre, face à l'intensité ; est-ce que tout ça, tous ces sentiments qui le frappaient constamment dès qu'il posait un regard sur le brun, ça voulait dire qu'il avait fait du bon boulot ? Qu'il était un bon père ? Un léger rire maladroit s'échappa de ses lèvres et il étouffa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses prunelles, avant de mettre une pièce en mouvement sur le plateau.

La nuit était calme, tranquille ; seuls les quelques rayons de la lune qui perçaient à travers les vitres éclairaient la demeure. Un doux ronflement s'échappait de certaines pièces et elle s'engouffra dans la chambre conjugal, sur la pointe des pieds ; tous ses muscles hurlaient à l'épuisement, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas défouler autant ? Dans la matinée, elle s'était retrouvé face à l'une des facettes de son époux qu'elle craignait le plus ; que ferait-elle si, à son tour, le brun se perdait dans la cruauté ? Gaara avait sombré du mauvais côté, très tôt et elle avait été si proche de le perdre, plus d'une fois. Elle se débarrassa des vêtements qu'elle portait, silencieusement et glissa dans l'un des t-shirts de son époux ; un amer parfum de tabac froid l'enveloppa immédiatement.

\- « il est tard. »

Le murmure lui arracha un sursaut et elle étouffa tant bien que mal les battements de son coeur ; l'émeraude de ses prunelles se confronta très vite à l'ébène des iris du brun, assis entre les draps du lit.

\- « je suis là, maintenant. » lâcha-t-elle, simplement.

Elle se glissa, sans un mot de plus, dans les draps défaits et son regard ne tarda pas à se perdre dans la contemplation de l'alliance, sagement disposé sur le bois de la table de chevet ; elle se retint douloureusement de la mettre à son doigt, là où elle devrait être.

\- « est-ce que.. » commença-t-il, la bouche sèche. « est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

La question s'échappa maladroitement des lèvres de son époux et elle osa, enfin, un regard vers lui ; il était là, installé dans le lit, le regard perdu sur le mur d'en face. Et pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer la pointe de souffrance dans ses iris d'un bel ébène. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps, des années à partager ses rires, ses craintes et ses draps.

\- « non. » répondit-elle, dans un souffle. « mais je suis en colère. »

Comment était-elle censé ne pas l'être ? Une énième guerre s'annonçait et elle était tellement effrayé, son coeur se tordait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait le regard vide de son époux, lorsqu'il était revenu du massacre. Et là, elle était censé ne rien dire et le laisser retourner sur le champ de bataille ?

\- « et.. j'ai peur. » avoua-t-elle, finalement. « j'ai terriblement peur. »

La main du brun trouva la sienne, presque automatiquement.

\- « et ce n'est pas l'idée que tu ne reviennes pas qui m'effraie le plus. »

Silencieusement, il tourna la tête et effleura les traits du visage de son épouse, du bout du regard. Elle ne le regardait pas, fixait un point imaginaire dans la pièce, mais elle le sentait ; il était là et il ne bougeait pas, il attendait patiemment.

\- « c'est l'idée que tu reviennes et que cette fois.. tu ne sois pas en mesure d'aller mieux, Shikamaru. j'ai peur qu'en plus de perdre mon époux, je perds mes frères. »

Une telle souffrance s'échappait de la voix de la blonde, qu'il eut du mal à se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras ; il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement ses craintes, ses doutes, ses peurs, mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Ignorer la brûlure constante que les souvenirs de Naruto et Chôji lui imposait ? Effacer tout ce sang de son esprit ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Une partie de lui lui soufflait de faire ça, d'oublier, de juste vivre, mais ensuite, il se heurtait aux vides laissés par les personnes absentes de son entourage. Il trébuchait sur la souffrance de Sakura, qui s'était heurté au corps inerte de son époux, pendu au milieu de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, à la force dont Hinata faisait preuve, elle qui élevait deux enfants, seule, au handicap de Sai, qui tentait de vivre comme avant, alors que l'absence de l'une de ses jambes lui ramenait la réalité en pleine face constamment, à la cicatrice qui barrait son propre visage.

Peut-être que quelque part, Temari avait raison d'être inquiète ; il n'était pas sûr qu'il reviendrait, lui ou les deux frères de la blonde. Mais il était revenu, la première fois, il était revenu de ce massacre, bercé par les souvenirs de son épouse et son fils ; il s'était tiré douloureusement de la souffrance, des souvenirs macabres et était revenu, auprès d'elle. Et il le ferait toujours. Parce qu'elle était là et qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde, une existence sans son rire.

\- « je reviendrais. » annonça-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes. »

Elle se heurta silencieusement à l'assurance dans les mots du brun ; son regard s'accrocha un instant au sien et il lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire qui lui arracha plus d'un battement de coeur.

\- « pas seulement moi. » continua-t-il. « tes frères reviendront. et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ça se passera comme ça ? » le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit et il resserra sa prise sur sa main. « parce que nous t'aimons profondément. j'ai une dizaine de raisons de ressortir vivant de cette bataille, de revenir auprès de toi. tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai, en dehors de nos trois merveilleux enfants. tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et bordel ce que c'est cliché, mais c'est la vérité. »

Un rire nerveux s'extirpa des lèvres du brun et il effleura la joue de la trentenaire, du bout des doigts.

\- « tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je suis amoureux de toi, Temari. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce. « je t'aime tellement, que j'ai laissé ma fille jouer avec une paire de ciseaux et mes cheveux, parce que j'étais trop occupé à te faire ma demande. »  
\- « attends, quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Shikamaru ? »

Les doigts du garçon s'attardèrent un court instant sur sa joue, un fin sourire sur les lèvres ; il lui semblait presque qu'il tentait de sauvegarder chaque recoin de sa peau dans son esprit et ça l'effrayait. Un soupir s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres et il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait, bien qu'il portait un bas de jogging sombre ; l'instant d'après, il déposait maladroitement un genou sur le matelas, le corps légèrement tremblant.

\- « Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle, le souffle court.  
\- « je t'ai blessé. plus d'une fois. je le sais. » dit-il, nerveusement. « et si j'étais toi, je dirais non. parce que je suis un idiot. parce que je t'ai fais du mal. parce que je m'apprête à retourner me battre. parce que tu mérites mieux. et parce que je.. je t'ai presque tué, cette nuit-là. »

Il étouffa la culpabilité qui s'appuyait sur ses épaules tremblantes et esquissa un sourire maladroit, en attrapant les mains de la trentenaire dans les siennes.

\- « tu m'as offert quinze ans de purs bonheurs. quinze ans de réveils à tes côtés, de fous-rires, de baisers. tu m'as offert tout ça, et quand je suis revenu.. j'avais constamment cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui me hurlait que tu méritais mieux qu'un monstre, un assassin, quelqu'un de si.. brisé. mais tu es resté, quoi qu'il arrive. »  
\- « bien sûr que je suis resté, idiot. » grogna-t-elle, au bord des larmes. « je n'avais aucune raison de m'en aller. »  
\- « si, justement. tu en avais une centaine. » contredit -il, le coeur tremblant. « là où un tas de femmes auraient pris la fuite, tu es resté. et chaque fois que je suis tombé sur ton sourire, sur tes mots doux, ta patience, tes efforts, ta force, je suis tombé amoureux un peu plus. au point de me dire, un matin.. bordel, c'est elle, ça a toujours été elle et ça le sera toujours. »

Quelques unes des perles au coin des paupières de la trentenaire s'échappèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues, sous l'oeil attentif du brun ; d'un geste tendre, il effaça les larmes.

\- « épouse-moi. » lâcha-t-il, simplement. « épouse-moi, encore une fois. je veux une grande cérémonie. je veux que Mitsuha nous apporte les alliances. je veux que Shikadai sois mon témoin, habillé de son plus beau costume. je veux te prendre pour épouse, encore et encore, et.. » un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « je sais que c'est loin d'être une demande romantique, c'est d'ailleurs vraiment nul comme demande, en fait. mais je t'aime. et je reviendrais. je t'achèterai une autre bague. je ne veux que toi, Temari, et je-. »

Les mots se perdirent contre les lèvres de la sunienne, alors qu'elle s'agrippait désespérément à ses joues rugueuses ; elle s'était hissé si vite sur ses genoux, qu'il avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et maintenant qu'elle l'embrassait, il fondait contre sa bouche délicieuse.

\- « est-ce que c'est un oui ? » demanda-t-il, difficilement, contre ses lèvres.  
\- « c'est un fais-moi l'amour. » grogna-t-elle, en fleurissant quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire. « on verra pour le re-. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, récupérant ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant ; bordel ce qu'il aimait le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne, un délice frissonnant. Dans un grognement impatient, la blonde plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa, le dos contre le matelas, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les mains du trentenaire glissèrent le long de son dos, embrasèrent ses sens et attrapèrent sa taille, créant une envoûtante friction entre leurs bassins. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que les légers instants qu'ils avaient partagés, au fil des semaines, depuis qu'il était revenu ; des séances de baisers enflammés, désireux et des caresses tendres, à couper le souffle. Mais chaque fois, il avait été dans l'incapacité d'avoir une érection, aussi magnifique et tentante était son épouse et bien qu'elle le rassurait constamment, il haïssait ça. Et là, alors qu'elle l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois, il était effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être capable de lui faire l'amour. Il se sentait si idiot et-.

Les mains de la trentenaire sur ses joues rugueuses le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées et il se noya silencieusement dans cet émeraude attirant qui remplissait ses pupilles. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la commissure de sa bouche.

\- « éteins ton cerveau, un instant, tu veux ? » lâcha-t-elle, contre ses lèvres. « c'est juste toi.. et moi.. dans un lit, nus. »  
\- « je ne suis pas nu. » dit-il, amusé et un peu moins inquiet.  
\- « je m'occupe de ça, t'en fais pas. » souffla-t-elle, dans un souffle rauque.

La seconde d'après, les doigts de son épouse s'attaquaient impatiemment au bas de son tee-shirt et à l'instant où le tissu s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé, son souffle se coupa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apercevait le corps presque nu de la blonde, et pourtant, il se sentait aussi nerveux que la première fois qu'ils avaient partagés les mêmes draps ; elle était là, sagement installé sur son bassin et il la trouvait si belle. Il se surprit à craindre l'instant où ils se retrouveraient totalement nus, l'un en face de l'autre, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps ; les lèvres de la trentenaire fondirent désespérément sur les siennes et une vague de passion l'emprisonna. Il la voulait, elle, toute entière.

Il répondit à l'appel de ses lèvres, sans attendre une seule seconde de plus et retraça un chemin imaginaire du bout des doigts, sur le corps quasiment nu de la blonde ; il voulait prendre ses lèvres en otage, encore et encore, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée, puisqu'elle cessa le baiser, uniquement lorsqu'elle lui arracha l'inutile jogging qu'il portait. Leurs vêtements actuels ne se résumait qu'à une simple culotte noire et un caleçon à la teinte d'un pourpre sombre ; elle se souvenait lui avoir offert, un jour en rentrant d'une sortie entre filles, elle se souvenait qu'il avait légèrement râlé, à cause de la couleur, mais qu'il l'avait porté, le jour d'après, fièrement. D'un geste empreint d'une confiance en soi exquise, elle déposa sa main contre la zone la plus sensible du corps masculin ; un bruit à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il balançait sa tête en arrière, contre le matelas, les paupières à moitié closes.

\- « oh merde. » gémit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde et elle s'empressa de faire quelques mouvements de haut en bas, le regard fixé sur le visage du garçon ; des grognements dévastateurs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, des grognements qui la rendaient toute chose. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été si proche ? La peau du brun sous ses doigts lui avait terriblement manqué.

Shikamaru arrêta les mouvements, quelques minutes plus tard, d'une poigne forte autour du poignet de la trentenaire ; elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se retrouva bien trop vite submergé par le regard assombri de son époux. Il fondit sur elle, lui prenant un baiser empreint de sensualité ; une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait dos contre le matelas, le souffle coupé et se confronta au sourire espiègle du brun. Les lèvres de celui-ci effleurèrent un nombre incalculable de fois sa poitrine nue, il jouait avec elle, elle le sentait ; il la réduisait à des gémissements incontrôlés, alors qu'il déposait une centaine de baisers sur les grains de beautés qui traînaient sur sa peau, entre ses deux seins. D'un geste tendre, avide de contact, elle glissa ses mains dans ses mèches brunes et se cambra, en sentant les doigts de son époux qui descendait maladroitement le dernier morceau de tissu qui la couvrait.

Dans un soupir d'impatience, Temari enfouit son visage dans les draps au parfum de tabac froid et étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement, plus fort que les autres, entre ses lèvres, lorsque le brun posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses presque tremblantes. Et bordel, elle se retint difficilement de faire du bruit ; il était là, si proche et elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une énième fois et elle repoussa le caleçon qui couvrait encore les fesses de son amant ; à bout de souffle, il lui adressa un petit sourire, claquant un tendre baiser contre son front.

\- « je.. je n'ai pas de préservat-. » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement, mais un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.  
\- « pilule du lendemain, tu connais ? » souffla-t-elle, amusé. « je te ferais bien un cours, mais là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'autre chose. »

Elle se mordilla immédiatement la lèvre, glissant ses mains dans le dos du brun et bordel, il se retint de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore ; d'un simple coup de bassin, la blonde inversa les positions et le prit en elle, une pointe de malice dans les prunelles.

\- « merde. » grogna-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Les mains du brun s'accrochèrent presque timidement à ses hanches, ce qui lui arracha un doux sourire, et elle entama rapidement des mouvements saccadés ; il lui semblait qu'elle dansait sur son corps et la simple pensée de cela, attisa un peu plus son plaisir. Les quelques rayons de lune qui s'écrasaient contre la peau de la blonde attirèrent son attention, il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'émeraude de ses iris, des grains de beautés qui parsemaient sa peau à certains endroits, aux légères cicatrices ; les mains appuyées de chaque côté de son torse, elle lui semblait être une déesse à cet instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le fait qu'elle soit totalement aux commandes ou qu'elle était délicieusement sexy ou encore, ses hanches qui ondulaient avec force sur son membre, mais bien trop vite, il se retrouva submergé par son plaisir ; un long râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour et la tête enfoncée dans le matelas, il tenta de reprendre une respiration correcte. Dieu qu'elle le rendait fou.

Soudain, le fait accompli lui revint en pleine visage. Il se redressa maladroitement sur ses deux coudes et osa un regard vers la blonde, toujours sur lui.

\- « j'ai joui. » dit-il, gêné. « au bout de dix minutes, comme un adolescent. »

Un grognement s'extirpa des lèvres du brun et il attrapa un oreiller, étouffant son visage dans le tissu ; le doux rire de son épouse le tira de ses grognements incompréhensibles, il ne dit rien, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, alors qu'elle caressait son torse du bout des doigts. Il était vraiment gêné, elle avait attendue si longtemps, pour.. ça.

\- « regarde-moi, Shikamaru. » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix douce.  
\- « je suis tellement désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, en repoussant l'oreiller.  
\- « ne t'excuses pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle glissa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'extirpa du lit, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « mais tu sais.. » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix terriblement sensuelle. « tu as encore toute la nuit pour te faire pardonner. en attendant, je vais prendre un bain. »

Dans un mouvement suggestif, sûrement parce qu'elle savait très bien que les prunelles brunes de son époux ne la quittait pas, elle se pencha et ramassa le tee-shirt qu'ils avaient égarés, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt ; et elle s'échappa au détour de la porte de la salle de bain. Le coeur totalement à la merci de la blonde, il se tira rapidement hors du lit et s'empressa de la suivre dans la pièce, nu ; il comptait bien se faire pardonner, et bien plus.


	44. hold me while you wait

40_ hold me while you wait

Le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet affichait six heures du matin, lorsqu'il s'engouffra une dernière fois dans la chambre conjugal ; Temari était là, profondément endormie, enfouit sous les draps qu'ils avaient partagés toute la nuit. Et bordel ce qu'elle était belle. Dans soixante minutes, il retrouverait d'autres hommes aux portes du village caché du sable, d'autres hommes prêt à se battre et ils iraient en guerre ; le coeur lourd, il effleura du bout des lèvres le front de la blonde. Ils avaient passés une nuit des plus exquises, tantôt plongés dans des conversations enjoués, tantôt perdus dans la brume d'un désir ardent. Ils s'étaient aimés, encore et encore, incapable de faire taire les battements de leurs coeurs. Il allait se battre. Et il reviendrait. Parce qu'elle serait là, à l'attendre, pour l'éternité. D'un geste d'une extrême tendresse, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds et se tira difficilement hors de la pièce ; il était passé dans la chambre de ses enfants, une poignée de minutes en arrière et il avait bien cru être incapable de prendre la route. Comment était-il censé s'en aller, alors qu'ils restaient là ? Il irait se battre férocement et il reviendrait, mais.. une minuscule partie de lui, lui hurlait que peut-être il ne reviendrait pas ; ni lui, ni les autres.

Il étouffa maladroitement les battements douloureux de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique et s'engouffra dans les rues chaudes du village. Pendant un instant, il plongea dans les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse ; il voyait le petit garçon qu'il avait été, courir dans les rues de son village natal, aux côtés de Chôji et Naruto, un sourire heureux au bord des lèvres. Naruto lui manquait, encore bien plus à cet instant ; ils n'avaient pas le droit de perdre, parce que s'ils perdaient la guerre, ils feraient honte au blond. Lui, il s'était battu, il n'avait pas abandonné et il était mort ; la scène se rejouait constamment. Il était là, à quelques mètres du corps inerte du blond, un trou béant dans la poitrine et le rire malsain de l'homme qui lui avait arraché le coeur, lui glaçait le sang ; il irait se battre et il les tuerait tous.

Un bâillement maladroit s'échappa de ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la ruelle sur sa droite, son regard d'un bel ébène s'accrocha à des mèches brunes bordéliques ; les mains dans les poches, il observa silencieusement son beau-frère mettre maladroitement un bout de papier dans une enveloppe, le corps presque tremblant. Leurs regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre et il lui adressa un petit sourire poli.

— « oh. » lâcha le brun. « bonjour Shikamaru. »  
— « Kankuro. » salua-t-il, poliment.  
— « attends-moi, d'accord ? »  
— « bien sûr. fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Kankuro acquiesça rapidement et referma l'enveloppe, la glissant délicatement sous la porte d'une belle demeure ; et il resta là, un instant, le front collé contre le bois, le souffle court. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il attendit silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que son beau-frère ne vienne vers lui, un sourire maladroit sur les lèvres. Ils reprirent la route pour les portes du village.

— « est-ce que.. ça va mieux, ma soeur et toi ? »  
— « oui. » acquiesça le concerné. « je lui ai promis un mariage. »  
— « tu es tellement amoureux, ça me dégoûte. » lâcha le brun, amusé.

Et ça, Shikamaru ne le nierait pas. Il était amoureux de la soeur du brun, il en était tellement amoureux qu'il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour un simple sourire de sa part.

— « et toi, alors ? » interrogea-t-il, un sourcil arqué. « pourquoi as-tu glissé une lettre sous la porte de cette maison ? c'est bien là que vit Tenten, non ? »

Une pointe de rose s'accrocha aux joues du trentenaire et il acquiesça, les mains fermement enroulées autour des sangles de son sac à dos.

— « je l'aime. » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure.

Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement, même s'il lui semblait que le brun se l'avouait à lui-même.

— « mais je suis un lâche. » ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu sur les grains de sable au sol. « je suis sur le point de me battre, mais je suis incapable de lui dire que je l'aime. »  
— « Tenten est quelqu'un de bien. » annonça simplement l'autre, dans un haussement d'épaules. « l'univers lui a fait trop de mal, mais elle s'est battue et elle est encore là. elle est.. incroyable, et pourtant, je l'ai vu se débattre contre ses sentiments, pendant des années, faire comme si de rien n'était, à cause des doutes, de la peur, et d'un tas de raisons idiotes. est-ce que ça fait d'elle, une lâche ? je ne pense pas, Kankuro. »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le sunien s'arrêta, le coeur tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il faisait, mais Shikamaru parvenait constamment à faire fondre ses doutes, d'une poignée de mots anodins ; un fin sourire déforma ses lèvres et il prit une inspiration, se remettant en marche.

— « tu sais, si ma soeur ne t'avait pas dit oui, je l'aurais fait. » lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la gorge.  
— « oh, je suis sûr que ta soeur sera ravie de l'apprendre à notre retour. » répliqua le brun.

Kankuro se souvenait bien du jour où il avait comprit que sa soeur, sa grand soeur, la jeune fille qui avait constamment prit soin de lui, était en train de tomber amoureuse du brun ; sur l'instant, ça lui avait fait terriblement mal, l'idée qu'elle s'en aille, qu'un autre homme la lui prenne. Mais aujourd'hui, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur le couple, il sentait ce bonheur dans ses tripes ; Temari était heureuse, elle l'était vraiment et ça, c'était l'essentiel.

Bien trop vite, les portes glissèrent sous leurs yeux. Un certain nombre de soldats était déjà là, pris dans quelques discussions et il s'enfonça maladroitement à travers la foule, Kankuro sur ses talons. La tignasse rousse du kazekage accrocha son regard et il se rapprocha, le trouvant en pleine discussion avec Sai ; le brun s'appuyait sur sa béquille, un tel épuisement accroché aux traits de son visage.

— « Sai. » lança Kankuro, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
— « il est venu nous dire au revoir. » annonça le roux, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
— « je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. » avoua l'artiste. « je suis vraiment désolé, vous savez. »

Les sourcils froncés, le sourire sur les lèvres de Kankuro s'effaça et il donna un léger coup d'épaule au garçon.

— « pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? » demanda-t-il.  
— « parce que je reste là.. alors que vous allez vous battre. » confia le brun.

Alors, c'était ça, ce qu'il ressentait ? Le regard brun de Shikamaru s'accrocha silencieusement aux traits du visage de l'homme ; si les rôles avaient été inversés, comment aurait-il réagit ? Lui, qui n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus, avant de se mettre debout et d'annoncer qu'il participerait à la guerre. Il n'imaginait même pas le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui devait frapper constamment le brun, depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait être parmi les soldats, cette fois. D'un geste légèrement maladroit, il déposa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

— « ça me rassure, moi. » dit-il, d'une voix réconfortante. « parce que ça veut dire que je peux me battre, sans être effrayé une seule seconde à l'idée que ma famille sera seule, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. parce que je sais que toi, tu seras là. que tu prendras soin d'eux et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rassure que ce soit toi, et pas un autre. »  
— « Shikamaru a raison. » ajouta Kankuro, dans un hochement de tête. « ma soeur ira bien, si tu es à ses côtés. »

Les mots des deux hommes touchèrent le concerné en plein coeur, bien que la honte perdurait ; il n'irait pas se battre, lui, il devrait attendre avec les femmes et les enfants, l'âme broyé par l'inquiétude. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça. Un shinobi de Suna se rapprocha, à cet instant, du kazekage et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le regard lourd, Gaara prit une inspiration et déposa un regard désolé sur ses camarades.

— « le moment est venu. » déclara-t-il, simplement. « nous devons prendre la route. »

Les épaules de Sai s'affaissèrent immédiatement ; il voulait se battre, mais il ne serait qu'un poids, là-bas. Les shinobis, autour d'eux, se mirent doucement en mouvement et il resta là, une seconde, le regard baissé ; une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il se heurta au regard doux de Kankuro.

— « dis. » commença le brun, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix. « si.. s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu veux bien prendre soin de Tenten et Metal, pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »  
— « de.. Tenten et Metal ? » répéta-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche d'eux. »  
— « je suis amoureux d'elle. » annonça fièrement le garçon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « merci Sai. »

Et d'un geste de la main maladroit, il s'éloigna, saluant quelques hommes du village, prêts à se battre. Un doux rire résonna au creux de son oreille droite, et il déposa un regard sur Shikamaru, qui le regardait amusé, les mains dans les poches.

— « tu le savais toi ? » interrogea-t-il.  
— « pas du tout. je l'ai appris, dix minutes avant toi. » dit-il.  
— « ils seront peut-être heureux. » souffla l'artiste.  
— « ça ira ? » demanda le brun.  
— « ce n'est pas moi qui me rend sur le champ de bataille, tu sais. »  
— « et qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? partir ou rester ? »

La question du brun les laissa en suspens, un instant ; qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Être celui qui se noierait dans le danger ou être celui qui attendrait, empli d'incertitudes. Shikamaru ébouriffa délicatement les mèches brunes de l'autre et esquissa un sourire.

— « on se voit bientôt, d'accord ? » lâcha-t-il.  
— « on se voit bientôt. » acquiesça le brun.

La silhouette du meilleur ami de son épouse s'éloigna, à son tour et il ne resta plus que lui, debout, aux portes du village caché du sable. Il retint tant bien que mal toute l'inquiétude qui menaçait de s'échapper de lui et plongea son regard dans le ciel bleu.

— « prends soin d'eux.. » supplia-t-il. « Naruto. »

* * *

Un corps frêle se glissa contre son dos et il retint difficilement un sourire ; dans un geste d'une extrême tendresse, il se retourna entre les draps et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant. Mitsuha se blottit immédiatement un peu plus contre lui et il entoura sa silhouette de ses bras.

— « il est tôt. » souffla-t-il, doucement. « pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, à sa question et du bout des doigts, il entreprit de caresser les mèches brunes de l'enfant.

— « est-ce que tu as fais un mauvais rêve ? »  
— « oui. » répondit-il, d'une petite voix.  
— « tu me racontes ? » proposa-t-il.

Mitsuha se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec les mots, mais elle n'était pas bavarde ; elle s'enfouit un peu plus profondément dans ses bras et il claqua un doux baiser sur sa joue.

— « la guerre. » lâcha-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Le faible son de sa voix se heurta un instant entre les murs de la chambre de l'adolescent. Il s'était douté de la réponse, de ce qui la terrifiait, mais l'entendre, c'était différent ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça.

— « c'est sûrement.. horrible. » dit-il. « mais tu sais, c'est fini, ça. »

Le bleu des prunelles de la petite fille se confronta à l'émeraude de ses iris, et il remarqua l'espoir qui brûlait dans le fond ; elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que les cauchemars disparaissent et qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse.

— « tu es là, maintenant. Shikae et toi, vous êtes avec votre famille. » continua-t-il. « si quoi que ce soit arrive, si qui que ce soit essaie de s'en prendre à toi, papa se battra. et si papa n'est pas là, maman se battre. et si maman n'est pas là, je me battrais. tante Ino se battra. »

Les mots du brun firent un certain effet à l'enfant, puisque la seconde d'après, elle se hissait maladroitement debout sur le matelas, les poings serrés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— « moi aussi ? » lança-t-elle.  
— « toi aussi ? » répéta-t-il.  
— « je veux me battre, moi aussi. »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il repoussa le drap qui le tenait au chaud, s'installant doucement en position assise sur le lit.

— « parce que tu sais te battre, toi ? »

Elle acquiesça, vivement et un sourire amusé déforma les lippes du brun.

— « ah oui ? » s'amusa-t-il.

Et dans un geste rapide, mais doux, il repoussa la petite fille sur le matelas et lui chatouilla les côtes. Les rires de l'enfant enveloppèrent la demeure, malgré l'heure précoce, mais il n'eut pas le coeur de s'arrêter, parce que ses rires le rendaient heureux, d'une certaine manière. Il ne remarqua même pas Sarada, qui les observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

* * *

— « tiens. »

Il récupéra la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait son beau-frère et apporta le goulot à ses lèvres ; ils marchaient depuis quatre jours, ils avaient dépassés les chaleurs désertiques du pays du vent et étaient maintenant perdus sous le soleil du pays du feu. Ils se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus de la frontière et du village d'Oto, de là où se trouvaient les assassins de Naruto, de tant de personnes innocentes. Là, ils faisaient une courte pause, à l'ordre de Gaara ; il avait insisté pour que tous les hommes prennent un instant, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

— « j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner au village. » entendit-il, dans son dos.  
— « à cause d'une fille, avoue. »  
— « c'est vrai. elle m'a fait promettre de revenir, elle a dit que j'aurais ma réponse à ce moment-là. »  
— « tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ? c'est une fille de chez nous ? »  
— « oui, je lui ai dis, dès que j'ai appris pour la guerre. et non, c'est une fille du pays du feu. »

Un sourire déforma le coin des lèvres de Shikamaru, à l'entente de ce détail ; le lien entre le pays du feu et le pays du vent devenait de plus en plus étroit, au fil des générations et peut-être qu'un jour, ils ne formeraient plus qu'un.

— « attends, ce n'est pas Konohamaru, ça ? »

Les mots de Kankuro le tirèrent rapidement de ses pensées et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, dans un bond agile, à la recherche de la silhouette du garçon ; son beau-frère ne s'était pas trompé. Le jeune Sarutobi se tenait près du kazekage, visiblement prêt à se battre et d'un même mouvement, les deux bruns rejoignirent à la discussion.

— « Konohamaru. » s'exclama le sunien, en attrapant le garçon dans ses bras.  
— « eh, Kankuro. » répondit le concerné, amusé. « content de te voir. »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du sunien et il le relâcha, au bout de quelques minutes, le laissant échanger une poignée de mains respectueuse avec Shikamaru.

— « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kankuro, curieusement.  
— « je suis prêt à me battre. » annonça simplement le brun.  
— « et moi aussi. » entendirent-ils, dans le dos du garçon.

Shizune se hissa doucement près du trentenaire et salua poliment les trois hommes, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; elle semblait bien plus heureuse et épanouie qu'il y a quelques temps et ça, ça faisait plaisir à chacun d'eux.

— « vous allez bien tous les deux ? » questionna Gaara, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
— « nous nous sommes mariés. » déclara fièrement Konohamaru.

La seconde d'après, il attrapa délicatement la main de son épouse dans la sienne et montrait leurs bagues aux trois hommes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; une exclamation joyeuse s'échappa des lippes de Kankuro, qui s'empressa de prendre la brune dans ses bras. Un doux rire échappa à la quarantenaire et il tira, ensuite, le brun dans une étreinte virile, lui tapotant le dos, surexcité. Gaara déposa simplement une main sur l'épaule de Shizune, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

— « félicitations, petit gars. » lança Kankuro. « félicitations. »

* * *

Un rire enfantin résonna dans la pièce et il enfonça doucement une cuillère entre les lèvres du petit garçon ; Shikae gigotait joyeusement dans sa chaise haute, s'amusant de toutes les grimaces de Mitsuha et Shikadai se retrouvait au milieu, tentant maladroitement de nourrir son petit-frère.

— « oh, il bave. » s'exclama la brune, amusée.  
— « c'est de ta faute, tu le fais rire. » souffla le brun.

Il attrapa doucement le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait et essuya les recoins de la bouche du garçon, amusé lui aussi ; près du lavabo, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, Temari observait la scène. Depuis que l'adolescent avait fondu en larmes, dans le salon, il s'était rapproché des deux enfants adoptifs ; elle savait de source sûre que Mitsuha se glissait très souvent dans la chambre du plus âgé, après un mauvais rêve. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru se rendre compte, un jour, que son fils était un très bon grand-frère. La vision lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur, bien que son époux manquait au tableau ; il était parti, avec ses frères et d'autres hommes, cinq jours en arrière et elle, elle attendait patiemment son retour.

— « eh, maman. » appela l'adolescent. « ça va ? tu as l'air ailleurs ? »  
— « je pensais à ton père. » avoua-t-elle, tristement.  
— « ça ira, il reviendra. » annonça-t-il. « ne t'en fais pas. »

Temari observa silencieusement son petit garçon, qui ne cessait de grandir, de prendre de l'âge et de la maturité ; récemment encore, il haïssait son père pour être parti la première fois, et là, il annonçait, sans une pointe de doute dans la voix, qu'il reviendrait. Un fin sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça.

— « Mitsuha. » appela le brun. « et si tu faisais un câlin à maman ? »

Elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre sa tasse de café en sûreté sur le comptoir que la petite fille se jetait sur elle, dans un rire si adorable, qu'il étouffa ses craintes pour un moment.

* * *

— « nous y sommes. »  
— « c'est la guerre. »  
— « préparez-vous. »  
— « je crois que j'ai peur. »  
— « ne te fais pas dessus, sois un homme. »  
— « je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »  
— « battez-vous. »

L'ordre du kazekage fit taire les doutes et les peurs des shinobis et dans des cris féroces, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille.


	45. he'll be back

41_ he'll be back.

Le silence lui répondit. Il hésita un instant, mais recommença doucement à frapper du poing contre le bois de la porte. Les secondes s'échappaient et rien ne venait, aucun sourire, aucun minois, aucun timbre de voix. Il restait là, le bras en suspens, le corps crispé. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient étonnamment vide, sûrement parce qu'il était l'heure du repas.

\- « est-ce que tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

L'entente soudaine d'une voix, si proche, lui arracha un sursaut et il déposa un regard mi-apeuré, mi-angoissé, sur l'infirmière qui se tenait près de lui. Il s'attarda un court instant sur les traits de son visage ; elle était belle, vraiment belle. D'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être ; de belles boucles blondes, des iris d'un beau noisette et un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. D'un claquement de doigt, elle attira de nouveau son attention dans la réalité.

\- « désolé, tu es un peu trop jeune. » souffla-t-elle, amusée.  
\- « p-pardon, quoi ? » bégaya-t-il, perdu.  
\- « essaie d'être un peu plus discret quand tu regardes une fille, à l'avenir. »  
\- « c-ce n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout, ce que je faisais. » répliqua-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. « j'étais juste en train de.. de.. » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. « okay, je regardais. »  
\- « tu es mignon. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules. « quel âge tu as ? »

Un sourcil arqué, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- « tu te fous de moi ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
\- « pourquoi je ferais ça ? » répliqua-t-elle.  
\- « est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? » questionna-t-il.  
\- « visiblement, un gamin très imbu de lui-même. »

L'amusement dans les prunelles de la blonde s'effaça immédiatement et elle fit volte-face, sans un mot de plus ; il mit quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en allait. Dans un bond agile — il remerciait ses capacités de shinobis pour ça, il se posta derrière elle et attrapa délicatement son poing entre ses doigts.

\- « attends. » dit-il. « excuse-moi. c'est juste que.. »  
\- « que ? » répéta-t-elle, en se dégageant de sa poigne. « que tu es un petit con ? »  
\- « non. enfin, peut-être, j'en sais rien. » répondit-il. « mais je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même, d'accord ? c'est juste que.. ce village, c'est le village natal de ma mère et parfois, j'ai l'impression que les habitants me connaissent mieux que moi-même. »

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, elle lui fit face ; il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- « tu es qui, au juste ? » interrogea-t-elle.  
\- « Shikadai Nara. » se présenta-t-il. « ici, à Suna, je suis le petit-fils du quatrième kazekage, le neveu du cinquième kazekage et le fils de la princesse de Suna. et à Konoha, j'étais le fils de l'assistant du hokage et le futur chef du clan Nara. »  
\- « oh merde. » lâcha-t-elle.

Le juron s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, avant même qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher et elle s'empressa de lui présenter des excuses ; le brun les balaya d'un revers de main maladroit, un rire nerveux au bord des lèvres.

\- « je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas. » s'excusa-t-elle, une énième fois. « je ne suis pas vraiment du coin. »  
\- « arrête, ça va. ça ne me dérange pas. » répliqua-t-il. « en fait, je préfère. je n'aime pas la façon dont les villageois me traitent, je suis un gamin ordinaire. »  
\- « très amusant, tu es quasiment un prince. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « eh bien.. à vrai dire, je suis un prince. » confia-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « à Suna, du moins. »  
\- « et quel âge avez-vous, votre altesse ? » questionna-t-elle, amusée.

Le brun étouffa un rire.

\- « quatorze ans, presque quinze. et vous, belle infirmière ? » lança-t-il, d'un ton légèrement charmeur, mais moqueur.  
\- « dix-huit ans. tu es un peu trop jeune, désolé mon chou. » répondit-elle. « dommage, tu es plutôt mignon. »  
\- « mais.. si j'avais eu, disons, trois ans de plus, tu n'aurais pas dis non ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « eh bien, si tu avais eu, disons, trois ans de plus, tu aurais eu ta réponse. » lâcha-t-elle, en lui offrant un clin d'oeil. « alors, qui est-ce que tu cherchais ? »

La raison première de sa venue lui revint en mémoire et il se crispa, de nouveau ; l'instant agréable s'était déjà effacé.

\- « le.. docteur Uchiha. » souffla-t-il, du bout des lèvres.  
\- « en pause, sur le toit. » dit-elle. « tu connais le chemin ? »

Il acquiesça, la remercia rapidement et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, mais elle l'en empêcha ; elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, un fin sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- « Sayaka. »  
\- « quoi ? »  
\- « mon prénom, idiot. »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de ladite Sayaka et elle claqua doucement ses lèvres contre l'une de ses joues, avant de disparaître dans une pièce hasardeuse ; le brun resta là, un instant. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment légèrement, très légèrement, flirter avec lui pendant leur courte discussion ou est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Il avait sûrement rêvé ; après tout, ça ne lui arrivait jamais, il n'était qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Mais récemment, Ino avait énoncé un fait surprenant ; autour d'un café, elle avait soufflé, haut et fort, qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à l'adolescent que son père avait été, à l'époque, et sa mère avait approuvé, de plusieurs hochements de tête. Il connaissait l'image que son père renvoyait à presque quinze ans, il ressemblait déjà fortement à un jeune homme ; mais lui, ce n'était pas son cas. Il était vrai qu'il avait prit plusieurs centimètres, qui faisait qu'il était plus grand que Chôchô ou Inojin et qu'un très léger duvet se prononçait sur ses joues lisses, mais les traits de son visage gardaient encore un côté quelque peu enfantin.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il repoussa ses interrogations quelque part dans le fond de son esprit et s'empressa de rejoindre le toit de l'hôpital ; il s'engouffra sur celui, sans prendre la peine de toquer et se heurta à la tignasse rose qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était, effectivement, en train de terminer son repas, aux côtés de sa fille.

\- « Shikadai ? » appela l'adolescente.  
\- « tout va bien, Shikadai ? » demanda la rose, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- « euh, j-je.. » bégaya-t-il, le souffle court. « j'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec.. vous, madame Uchiha. »  
\- « tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Sakura, hein ? » souffla-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Un doux rose s'accrocha aux joues du garçon et il acquiesça vivement.

\- « je t'écoute. » ajouta-t-elle, un peu plus sérieuse.

Le regard du brun se déposa doucement sur la petite brune, qui le regardait intensément et il lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- « euh.. en privé, si possible. » lâcha-t-il.  
\- « j'ai compris, j'y vais. » acquiesça l'adolescente.  
\- « attends. » dit-il, immédiatement. « je peux attendre. »  
\- « t'en fais pas, Shikadai. j'ai terminé, de toute manière. » répliqua-t-elle, doucement.

Il observa silencieusement qui regroupait ses affaires ; elle claqua un baiser sur le front de sa mère et se rapprocha de lui, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, à l'endroit où Sayaka avait déposé les siennes, une poignée de minutes en arrière. A la différence, qu'à cet instant, le coeur du brun rata un battement et il manqua une quinte de toux de justesse. Sarada disparut de l'autre côté de la porte et il s'exécuta rapidement, lorsque la rose lui intima silencieusement de prendre place à ses côtés. Il s'installa doucement et posa ses iris verts sur le paysage ; le village caché du sable n'était peut-être pas son endroit préféré et son village natal lui manquait, mais la beauté des paysages était époustouflante.

\- « alors. » souffla la rose. « qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Shikadai ? »

Il n'avait quasi pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ; il s'était imaginé, inlassablement, cette conversation et l'aboutissement de celle-ci.

\- « je.. j'ai longuement réfléchi. » commença-t-il, les mains légèrement tremblantes. « et je refuse d'être inutile, plus longtemps. »  
\- « de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « tu n'es pas inutile. »  
\- « vous ne comprenez pas. je veux être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un sur qui les autres peuvent compter. » ajouta-t-il, une pointe de détermination dans la gorge. « quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant et fort que le septième hokage, que mon père ou encore, que.. votre époux, ou.. vous. »

Le coeur en vrac, le brun se hissa doucement sur ses deux pieds et se rapprocha de la rambarde. Les deux mains sur celle-ci, il prit une inspiration, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

\- « je veux être quelqu'un qui sera capable de prendre soin des personnes qu'il aime.. que j'aime. » dit-il. « ma soeur.. mon frère.. ma mère.. Sarada. »

Il fit volte-face, doucement et se confronta doucement à l'émeraude des prunelles de la rose ; ça y est, c'était le moment. D'un geste lent, il se pencha en avant.

\- « s'il vous plaît. » supplia-t-il. « faites de moi, votre élève. »

* * *

Une tasse de thé se glissa sur la surface dure de la table en bois et elle se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation, la cage thoracique submergé par l'inquiétude. Les shinobis étaient partis, onze jours en arrière, et elle attendait inlassablement, terriblement nerveuse. Est-ce qu'il reviendrait ? Est-ce qu'elle reverrait son tendre sourire ? S'en était dingue, depuis qu'il était parti, elle se souvenait d'un tas de choses sur lui ; d'à quel point, elle adorait cette pointe de gêne dans son regard, chaque fois qu'il riait, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il s'était laissé aller un instant, d'à quel point, il était grognon le matin et d'à quel point, il râlait pour qu'elle reste au lit, dans ses bras, d'à quel point, il était maladroit, à chacun de ses anniversaires, parce qu'il tentait constamment de lui acheter la plus chose de l'univers, mais qu'il refusait qu'elle voit les efforts qu'il faisait pour ça.

\- « Temari. » entendit-elle.

La voix la tira dans la réalité et elle adressa un léger sourire à la meilleure amie de son époux, assise sur le canapé d'en face.

\- « j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, excusez-moi. » s'excusa-t-elle, immédiatement, en attrapant sa tasse de thé.  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? c'est tout à fait normal. » répliqua Sai, aux côtés de son épouse. « je suis inquiet, moi aussi. ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit. »  
\- « moi aussi. » avoua la sunienne. « je déteste dormir dans un lit où il n'est pas. »  
\- « est-ce que vous vous entendez ? » questionna Ino, un sourcil arqué. « je ne sais même plus lequel de vous deux est marié avec lui. »

Un plateau de biscuits atterrit doucement au creux de la table, tandis que la douce Yamanaka se posait sur le canapé.

\- « tu n'es pas inquiète ? » demanda le brun. « c'est ton meilleur ami. »  
\- « il reviendra. » déclara-t-elle, simplement.  
\- « comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « parce qu'il a un tas de raisons de le faire. » grogna-t-elle.

Ino porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une longue gorgée, un brin d'agacement dans les traits de son visage ; en réalité, elle était inquiète et ça lui rappelait à quel point elle avait été sur le point de se fondre en un amas de morceaux empreint de désespoir la dernière fois, alors qu'elle attendait patiemment le retour de ses deux meilleurs amis. Au final, un seul était revenu et si brisé, qu'elle avait bien cru le perdre ; alors, elle tentait maladroitement de faire taire son inquiétude et s'occupait tant bien que mal. Mais l'inquiétude de son époux n'aidait en rien.

\- « Temari. Shikadai. Mitsuha. Shikae. » énuméra-t-elle, en reposant sa tasse. « Yoshino. toi. moi. » elle prit une inspiration. « Shikamaru reviendra. il a un tas de raisons de le faire. »  
\- « tu es folle. » lâcha le brun, en attrapant un biscuit.

D'un geste brutal, la "folle" frappa la cuisse du garçon et croqua dans le biscuit qu'il tenait entre ses doigts ; un sourire déforma doucement les lèvres de Temari. Ino n'avait pas tort ; il avait un tas de raisons et il lui avait promis, encore et encore, la nuit précédant son départ. Elle attendrait, autant de temps qu'il faudrait.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un rire enfantin la coupa ; Inojin s'engouffra dans le salon, une petite fille fermement accroché à son dos, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'adolescent salua poliment sa « tante » et déposa l'enfant au sol, qui s'empressa de prendre un biscuit sur la table, avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Sai.

\- « c'était comment la promenade, Hanako ? » demanda Ino, curieusement.  
\- « oh, génial. Inojin m'a montré un vrai scorpion et Shikadai m'a montré un truc de fou. » s'exclama la petite fille, en faisant de grands gestes. « est-ce que tu savais qu'il contrôlait les ombres ? genre, pouf, d'un coup son ombre fait ce qu'il commande. c'est beaucoup trop cool, je te jure ; tu devrais voir ça, attends. » elle avala rapidement le morceau de gâteau entre ses lèvres. « Shikadai. vite, vite. viens. montre à Ino ce que tu fais avec ton ombre et-. »

La main de Sai sur ses lèvres l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et il échangea un regard amusé avec son épouse ; c'était officiel, ils étaient devenus la famille d'accueil de la douce Hanako, deux jours en arrière, et si tout se passait bien, elle porterait le nom Yamanaka, dans quelques semaines. Ils avaient un peu appréhendés la rencontre de la petite fille avec Inojin, mais l'adolescent et elle s'entendaient à merveille, à tel point qu'elle ne le quittait plus. Partout où il allait, elle suivait et lui, ça lui plaisait.

\- « tu parles beaucoup trop. » lâcha Inojin, amusé.  
\- « tu sais, je connais Shikadai depuis qu'il est tout petit. » souffla Ino. « je connais sa technique, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait faire des trucs encore plus fous avec son ombre. »  
\- « oh oui, qui ? » s'exclama Hanako, en repoussant la main du brun. « il est où ? »  
\- « le papa de Shikadai et Mitsuha. » déclara la fleuriste. « il revient bientôt. »  
\- « oh, woah. il s'appelle comment ? est-ce qu'il est capable de faire des crêpes avec son ombre ? tu crois qu'il pourra m'en faire ? et est-ce que son ombre a un nom ? » se lança la petite blonde, des étoiles dans les prunelles.

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il attrapa rapidement un biscuit. La seconde d'après, Shikadai s'enfonçait dans la pièce, la petite main de Mitsuha dans la sienne ; il se rapprocha très vite de sa mère et aida doucement la petite brune à se mettre sur le canapé. Une heure en arrière, les deux adolescents avaient insistés pour emmener les deux petites filles en promenade et visiblement, elles s'étaient plutôt bien amusées. Temari essuya une légère trace de terre sur la joue de la petite brune.

\- « la promenade t'a plu ? » demanda-t-elle, tendrement.  
\- « hm. » acquiesça Mitsuha, un biscuit entre les lèvres.  
\- « maman ? » appela l'adolescent, en s'installant près d'elle. « j'ai un truc à te dire. »  
\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- « j'ai longuement réfléchi, avant de prendre ma décision, rassure-toi. » dit-il. « j'ai demandé au docteur Uch-.. à Sakura de me prendre comme élève. »  
\- « comme élève ? » répéta Ino, en prenant part à la discussion.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « papa m'a parlé du roi et je me suis rendu compte qu'actuellement, je ne serais pas vraiment capable de protéger qui que ce soit. le doc-.. Sakura, elle est forte et elle sauve des vies, au quotidien. elle a l'étoffe d'un kage. je le sais, je l'ai vu. elle a prit soin de papa, de tonton Sai, de Miraï et d'un tas de personnes. c'est à ça que je veux ressembler, un jour. à quelqu'un sur qui les autres peuvent compter, en permanence. »  
\- « mais tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Temari.  
\- « je veux apprendre à ses côtés. j'en suis sûr. » souffla-t-il, dans un hochement de tête.

Temari observa un instant son petit garçon, qui grandissait encore et encore, un peu plus à chaque minute. Il ressemblait tellement à Shikamaru.

\- « et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » interrogea Ino, curieusement. « elle a dit non ? »

Un grand sourire déforma les lèvres du brun.

\- « elle a dit oui. » lâcha-t-il, fièrement. « je commence l'entraînement, dès que papa et les autres seront rentrés. j'ai hâte de lui dire. »  
\- « oh bordel. félicitations, Shikadai ! » s'exclama la fleuriste, en tapant dans ses mains. « ça mérite une bonne bouteille de saké. »  
\- « attends, mon coeur. » l'arrêta Sai. « il est un peu trop jeune pour boire. »  
\- « je n'ai jamais dis que c'était pour lui. il y a du soda, s'il veut. » répliqua immédiatement la blonde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Shikadai observa, amusé, sa tante disparaître dans la cuisine ; elle semblait si fière et ça, ça le touchait vraiment. Deux bras chaleureux le tirèrent dans une étreinte et il se heurta doucement au corps de sa mère, alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

\- « maman. » se plaignit-il, dans un sourire ému.  
\- « je suis fière de toi. » confia-t-elle, doucement.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'agrandit et il rendit son étreinte à sa mère, réceptionnant doucement Mitsuha qui se glissait entre leurs corps, quémandant un peu d'amour.

* * *

\- « ne serait-ce pas le prince de Suna ? »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le doux minois de l'infirmière qu'il avait rencontré le matin-même se glissa dans son champ de vision et il lui tira une révérence, amusé par le surnom qu'elle lui offrait.

\- « je te manquais tant que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « je suis venu amener du café au docteur Uchiha. » répliqua-t-il.  
\- « oh, je vois. » acquiesça-t-elle. « ton truc, c'est les femmes de la trentaine. »  
\- « mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'amusa-t-il, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « ça explique ta visite de ce matin et de cet après-midi, au docteur Uchiha. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « c'est une amie de la famille, elle habite avec nous. » expliqua-t-il.  
\- « hm, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'amènes un café, un de ces jours ? » demanda-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'attarda un court instant sur le sourire qu'elle lui offrait ; Sayaka était une jolie fille, un peu plus grande que lui, de trois ou quatre centimètres. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais il appréciait sa présence.

\- « eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais t'en amener un de temps en t-. »  
\- « Shikadai ! » entendit-il, dans son dos.

D'un même mouvement, Sayaka et lui se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix ; les sourcils légèrement froncés, il se heurta au souffle saccadé de la jeune Uchiha.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- « je.. je te cherchais. » lâcha-t-elle, le souffle court. « ta mère m'envoie, ils.. »

Les mots de la brune se turent, à l'instant où elle se rendit compte de la présence de l'infirmière, près du brun ; trop près du brun.

\- « Sarada ? » appela le brun. « ma mère t'envoie ? pourquoi ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
\- « non. enfin oui.. les shinobis. ils seront bientôt aux portes. » répondit-elle. « ta mère et tante Ino sont déjà là-bas. »  
\- « et.. mon père, est-ce qu'il.. est-ce que tu sais s'il est.. parmi eux ? » demanda-t-il, le coeur submergé par l'inquiétude.

Sarada secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; le coeur du brun battait à vive allure dans sa cage thoracique. Est-ce que Shikamaru était en vie ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il était officiellement le chef du clan Nara ? L'inquiétude lui broyait les tripes et pendant une demi-seconde, il se perdit dans un tas de pensées macabres ; si son père n'avait pas survécu, comment est-ce que sa mère s'en sortirait ? Une main délicate effleura ses propres mains tremblantes et il tomba dans le regard noisette de l'infirmière ; un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, elle attrapa les deux cafés qui traînaient dans le creux de ses mains et acquiesça.

\- « j'apporte ça au docteur Uchiha. » dit-elle, simplement. « rejoins ta mère, Shikadai. »  
\- « je ne suis plus le prince de Suna, ça y est ? » lâcha-t-il, dans un rire terriblement nerveux.  
\- « reviens me voir, à l'occasion, d'accord ? » exprima-t-elle.

Le brun acquiesça, du bout des lèvres et s'empressa de faire volte-face. Il se rapprocha de la brune, qui était venue à sa rencontre et la tira rapidement dans une étreinte ; très vite, elle enroula ses bras autour de la silhouette du garçon et lui rendit. L'instant ne dura qu'une petite poignée de minutes ; puis il s'élança à travers les couloirs, au bord de l'apoplexie.

* * *

Un silence pesant enveloppa la foule de villageois. D'un geste délicat, Ino attrapa la main de Temari dans la sienne, exerçant une pression forte ; elles étaient là, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et attendaient, le coeur rongé par l'inquiétude. Un shinobi du village caché du sable avait frappé à toutes les portes, une heure en arrière, annonçant la nouvelle : la chevelure pourpre du kazekage avait été aperçu à la frontière du pays du vent, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Les villageois, en particulier ceux qui attendaient quelqu'un, s'étaient empressés de se rendre aux portes.

\- « Temari. » appela-t-elle, doucement. « tu trembles. »  
\- « je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il ne revient pas. » avoua-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.  
\- « il reviendra. » répliqua la blonde. « il reviendra toujours. il t'aime trop pour ne pas le faire. »

Un doux rire, mais quelque peu nerveux, s'échappa des lèvres de la fleuriste.

\- « maman. » entendirent-elles.

Le minois d'un adolescent se hissa hors de la foule et il se rapprocha des deux femmes, tant bien que mal ; il semblait à bout de souffle.

\- « Sarada.. elle m'a dit que v-vous seriez là. » lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.  
\- « tu es venu. » souffla la sunienne, en attrapant les mains de son fils dans les siennes.  
\- « bien sûr que je suis venu, maman. » approuva-t-il. « où sont Shikae et Mitsuha ? »  
\- « avec ta grand-mère. » répondit Ino, en glissant une main dans les mèches brunes du garçon.

Il acquiesça, simplement ; si son père n'était pas parmi les survivants, alors il était peut-être mieux que Mitsuha ne soit pas là. Elle vouait une telle admiration pour l'homme qui l'avait adopté et elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, Shikadai s'en rendait compte à chaque minute qui s'envolait.

\- « ça ira, maman. » annonça-t-il, dans une inspiration tremblante. « quoi qu'il arrive, ça ira et-. »  
\- « ils sont là ! »

Un léger sursaut enveloppa leurs deux silhouettes, à l'entente de ces mots. Ino les attrapa très vite par la main et les tira à travers la foule, usant de ses coudes ; et lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes, Temari retint son souffle, douloureusement. Quelques silhouettes se dessinaient au loin, à l'horizon, mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'elle soit capable de reconnaître qui que ce soit.

Une silhouette masculine se détacha du groupe et lâcha un cri ; un cri si fort que, lorsqu'il parvint aux oreilles de la sunienne, elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

\- « Temari ! » hurla-t-il, de toutes ses forces.

Un rire s'extirpa des lèvres d'un shinobi, près de lui et Gaara étouffa un sourire doux.

\- « regardez-le, celui-là. » s'exclama Kankuro, amusé. « il est amoureux, comme un adolescent. »

Le brun les ignora ; il échangea un rapide regard avec le kazekage et s'élança à travers les grains de sable. Il attendait patiemment ce moment, depuis l'instant où ils avaient quittés les portes, des jours en arrière ; le visage de son épouse se dessinait, toujours un peu plus clairement, au fil des secondes et il redoubla d'efforts, le souffle court.

Shikamaru Nara renvoyait, constamment, depuis très jeune, l'image d'un garçon, d'un homme, insensible par moment, d'un homme qui ne montrait pas de signe d'affection en public ; mais là, il n'était plus cette personne, il n'était qu'un homme amoureux. Terriblement amoureux.

* * *

Elle étouffa difficilement un sanglot et s'élança en avant, à l'instant où les bras du brun s'ouvraient pour elle ; il la tint contre son torse, comme si c'était la dernière fois, et la souleva dans les airs, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il était heureux. Elle était heureuse. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut les silhouettes de ses frères qui saluaient joyeusement Ino et Shikadai, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- « tout va bien, Temari. » murmura le brun. « tout va bie-. »

La trentenaire étouffa la fin des mots du brun, en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné ; en fond sonore, elle entendit les cris surexcités de l'un de ses frères et les rires soulagés de son fils.

\- « tu es revenu. » lâcha-t-elle, contre ses lèvres. « tu es revenu. »

Les mains de la blonde glissèrent dans ses mèches brunes. Une légère grimace déforma ses lèvres, lorsque le tissu du bandage autour de sa tête se glissa sous ses doigts, mais elle repoussa l'inquiétude, un instant ; il était revenu, il avait tenu sa promesse, encore une fois.

\- « je reviendrai toujours. » rappela-t-il. « je reviendrai toujours, Temari. »

Du bout des doigts, il repoussa les larmes qui submergeaient le visage de la blonde et esquissa un doux sourire, plaquant un tas de baisers sur ses lèvres. Perdus dans leurs retrouvailles, ils ne firent même pas attention au kazekage qui annonçait aux villageois qu'ils avaient gagnés la guerre.

* * *

_note de l'auteur  
_Un très grand merci à ceux qui sont encore là. Nous sommes à la fin de l'histoire, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui sera présent par la suite ; il ne reste que l'épilogue et un petit bonus, extrait du deuxième tome.


	46. renaissance épilogue

42_ renaissance [épilogue].

Le bout de tissu entre ses doigts lui amenait tant de souvenirs. Un flot de sentiments le frappa, alors qu'il tenait la longue cape blanche du hokage dans ses mains ; la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette cape, elle traînait sur le dos de Naruto. Le blond la portait si bien, il ressemblait à un sorte de super-héros, bienveillant et incroyablement beau ; son absence n'était plus aussi douloureuse, mais la souffrance restait là. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il reporta son attention sur le village, qu'il apercevait à travers la vitre du bureau ; le village était d'une beauté simpliste, mais époustouflante. Les shinobis du village caché du sable avaient aidés à reconstruire l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître, et après qu'ils soient revenus sains et saufs de la guerre, des hommes du pays du feu avaient participés ; le pays du feu retrouvait peu à peu toute sa splendeur d'antan.

Quelques coups contre la porte du bureau le tirèrent de sa contemplation ; un soupir au bord des lèvres, il enfila la cape dans une maladresse presque attendrissante et offrit un sourire gêné à la trentenaire, qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Elle tenait, entre ses mains, la toge du futur hokage.

\- « tu es très beau. » complimenta-t-elle, une pointe de tendresse dans les iris.  
\- « tu le penses vraiment, Hinata ? » demanda-t-il, nerveusement.  
\- « je le pense vraiment, Shikamaru. » acquiesça-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

L'avis de la brune était plus qu'important pour lui. Konoha était de nouveau ouvert à ses habitants et ça, c'était uniquement, parce que l'épouse du septième avait donnée son accord ; aux côtés du brun et du cinquième kazekage, ils avaient travaillés, tous les trois, sur les plans de reconstruction. Le village ressemblait énormément à l'ancien, qu'ils avaient connus dans leurs enfances, mais certains points avaient changés ; les clans Uzumaki et Uchiha avaient dorénavant leurs propres quartiers, étant donné que celui des Uchiha n'avait pas été reconstruit, après l'attaque de Pain.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu penses du village ? » questionna-t-il.  
\- « il est très beau, lui aussi. » dit-elle, le regard perdu dans le paysage.  
\- « et.. est-ce que tu as fais ton choix ? » demanda-t-il, prudemment. « tu restes là-bas ? »  
\- « le kazekage.. » commença-t-elle. « Gaara ne voit aucun inconvénient, à ce que je reste au village, quelques temps. je ne me sens pas prête à revenir vivre, ici. il est encore.. partout. »

Le brun acquiesça, simplement. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait ; peut-être bien que le village avait été reconstruit, mais il restait encore tant de souvenirs de lui. De la boutique de tenues orangées, au restaurant de nouilles, à la toge qui traînait dans les mains de la brune ; Naruto était partout, et ça le rassurait autant que s'en était douloureux.

\- « Karin.. la cousine de Naruto occupera l'une des maisons des quartiers du clan Uzumaki et Boruto vivra avec elle, il reviendra à Suna pour les vacances, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de vivre ici. »  
\- « Karin, hein. » souffla-t-il, les mains dans les poches. « qui aurait cru qu'elle obtiendrait notre confiance à tous. »  
\- « elle est un peu spéciale, mais c'est une grande amie de Sakura. » lâcha-t-elle. « et Naruto l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il mettait un point d'honneur à être présent à chacun de ses anniversaires. ils étaient une famille, et maintenant.. elle est ma famille. »  
\- « elle sera ma famille, à moi aussi, alors. le clan Nara veillera sur eux, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un fin sourire déforma les lèvres de la trentenaire et elle acquiesça ; elle avait une confiance inébranlable envers le brun et elle était sûre qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Naruto ne l'avait pas choisi comme assistant, des années en arrière, pour rien ; Shikamaru avait toujours su tirer le blond en avant et ils avaient formés un binôme incroyable, pendant si longtemps.

\- « tu te sens prêt ? » interrogea-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- « j'en sais rien, mais je suis là. » dit-il. « je suis terriblement nerveux. »  
\- « tu seras un excellent hokage, je n'en doute pas et Naruto le savait, lui aussi. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et pendant un court instant, il tomba dans son regard nacré ; il aurait aimé qu'elle reste au village, qu'elle l'aide dans son parcours, mais il comprenait qu'elle soit incapable de vivre ici. Le kazekage prendrait soin d'elle, il en était sûr ; Gaara ferait ce qu'il faut. D'un geste doux, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa la toge sur le sommet de son crâne, fourrant délicatement les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient devant ses pupilles d'un bel ébène.

* * *

Un cri de joie flotta dans les airs et il déposa un regard doux sur la petite fille, fermement accroché à l'une de ses jambes ; Mitsuha attendait patiemment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, que Shikamaru apparaisse sur le toit du bâtiment administratif du village caché de la feuille. L'émeraude de ses iris plongea dans le bleu des prunelles de la brune et elle lui adressa un sourire, quémandant doucement qu'il la porte ; dans un geste doux, il la hissa dans ses bras et accepta joyeusement le baiser qu'elle déposa sur l'une de ses joues.

\- « tu es contente d'être là ? » demanda-t-il, doucement.  
\- « oui. papa va être le plus beau. » annonça-t-elle, joyeusement.  
\- « et moi, alors ? je ne suis pas beau ? » s'amusa-t-il.  
\- « Shikae est plus beau que toi, tu es troisième. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant lui mit un peu de baume au coeur et il haussa simplement les épaules, heureux d'être au moins à ses goûts. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère, qui discutait avec Ino et Karui, puis à Chôchô qui riait aux éclats avec Inojin et Sarada ; ils semblaient tous heureux et ça, ça lui plaisait.

\- « prince de Suna. » entendit-il, à quelques mètres.

Un minois qu'il commençait à bien connaître se tira de la foule, qui attendait patiemment le début de la cérémonie d'intronisation du nouvel hokage, et le salua, d'un grand sourire.

\- « et la princesse de Suna. » ajouta-t-il, amusé. « n'as-tu point remarqué la magnifique fille à mon bras, Sayaka ? »  
\- « dans tes bras, tu veux dire. » rectifia-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. « qui est cette magnifique fille ? »

Le brun déposa un tendre regard sur Mitsuha, lui proposant silencieusement de faire les présentations elle-même, mais elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les inconnus ; elle enfouit simplement son visage dans son cou, dans un petit grognement adorable.

\- « excuse-la, elle est timide. » expliqua-t-il. « elle s'appelle Mitsuha, c'est ma petite soeur. »  
\- « elle est vraiment trop mignonne, contrairement à toi. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un sourire amusé.  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, curieusement. « tu ne devrais pas être à Suna ? »  
\- « eh bien, tu as devant toi le nouvel élève du docteur Uchiha. » annonça-t-elle, fièrement. « elle m'a proposé de la suivre, ici, pour une formation plus approfondie. elle m'a aussi dit que ce ne serait pas de tout repos, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà un élève très doué. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'agrandit considérablement, au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres ; le brun laissa échapper un doux rire.

\- « alors, c'est toi son nouvel élève ? » souffla-t-il. « attention, il paraît que ce garçon est très très doué. »  
\- « je n'en doute pas, prince de Suna. » dit-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules. « mais je suis très douée, moi aussi. il devrait vraiment faire attention à ses jolies petites fesses. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais un léger rire étouffé lui parvint et il se retint de se joindre à celui-ci, amusé.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Mitsuha ? » interrogea-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
\- « elle a dit un mot drôle. » répondit la concernée, le visage toujours dans le cou du brun.  
\- « ah oui ? et quel mot ? » demanda-t-il, en échangeant un regard amusé avec la blonde.

Mitsuha profita de cet enfant pour prendre un peu de courage, elle retira sa tête du cou du garçon et posa un regard rieur sur lui.

\- « fesses. » murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- « tu parles de fesses avec ta petite soeur ? »

Temari se rapprocha d'eux, un sourcil arqué, mais une pointe d'amusement dans les iris.

\- « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » répliqua-t-il. « elle a surpris une conversation, et ce mot l'a fait rire. »  
\- « une conversation, hein. » répéta la trentenaire. « et dans quel contexte est-ce que ce mot est sorti ? »  
\- « maman. » grogna le brun, légèrement gêné. « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure. »  
\- « hm, d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « tu me présentes ton amie ? »  
\- « je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital de Suna, elle s'appelle Sayaka. » présenta-t-il.  
\- « et à partir de maintenant, je suis l'élève du docteur Uchiha. enchanté, princesse de Suna. »

Et sous les regards amusés de l'adolescent et sa mère, elle se pencha en avant. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la trentenaire et elle lui intima immédiatement de se relever.

\- « ne fais pas ça. » s'amusa-t-elle. « et appelle-moi Temari. dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir ? »  
\- « ce soir ? » répéta-t-elle. « je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ? »  
\- « Shikadai aura quinze ans, demain. » souffla-t-elle, fièrement. « une petite fête en famille aura lieu à la maison. Sakura et quelques amis seront là, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »  
\- « euh, eh bien.. oui, pourquoi pas. » accepta la blonde. « si Shikadai est d'accord. »  
\- « bien sûr. » acquiesça le concerné, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

La mère de l'adolescent s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies, lorsque les traits de l'épouse du septième se dessinèrent sur le toit du bâtiment administratif ; l'attention de Mitsuha se focalisa immédiatement sur l'homme, qui se tenait à ses côtés, et elle plaqua une main sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- « c'est papa, chut. » ordonna-t-elle, sévèrement.

* * *

D'une démarche assurée, mais presque tremblante, Hinata se hissa près de la rambarde, le dos droit ; la cérémonie d'intronisation du nouvel hokage commencerait avec elle, avec sa voix. Parce qu'il ne restait aucun des anciens hokages, mais qu'elle était l'épouse du septième du nom ; elle était tombée amoureuse du septième, elle avait porté en son sein leurs enfants et à présent, elle serait celle qui annoncerait le nom du nouveau protecteur aux villageois. Eux, ils attendaient patiemment.

\- « bien, que commence la cérémonie d'intronisation du huitième hokage. » s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix forte. « tout ça est organisé par l'épouse du septième du nom, moi-même, Hinata Uzumaki. merci de votre présence. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements la coupa dans ses mots et elle adressa un doux sourire à la foule ; le sacrifice du septième hokage resterait dans leurs mémoires, pour un tas d'années et ça, ça la touchait profondément. Naruto avait toujours voulu que les autres le remarquent, l'aiment et là, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait ; ils l'admiraient.

\- « que l'homme qui sera le huitième du nom se présente à la vue de tous. » ordonna-t-elle.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua le brun qui se hissait maladroitement près d'elle ; elle ressentait sa nervosité, mais il allait être un excellent hokage, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Pendant des années, il avait soutenu Naruto, en tant qu'ami et en tant qu'assistant ; il avait l'étoffe d'un grand homme.

\- « Shikamaru Nara. » présenta-t-elle, fièrement.

Quelques cris de joies retentirent au pied du bâtiment et le brun accorda un sourire d'une maladresse attendrissante aux villageois. Elle se retira légèrement en arrière et le laissa seul, en avant.

\- « en tant que nouvel hokage, je nomme une amie très chère à mon coeur, en tant qu'assistante. » confia-t-il, les mains tremblantes. « vous la connaissez tous. elle a été l'élève de deux hokages, la meilleure amie d'un héros, et l'épouse d'un grand homme. elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, avant de prendre les choses en main à Suna. beaucoup d'entre nous sont encore là, grâce à elle. » il prit une inspiration, le coeur battant. « Sakura Haruno. »

Les iris d'un bel ébène du trentenaire se posèrent dans l'émeraude des prunelles de la concernée et d'un hochement de tête silencieux, il lui intima de se mettre à ses côtés ; la rose se tira près de lui, doucement et salua la foule. Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements retentit ; les villageois accueillaient fièrement leurs nouveaux dirigeants et pendant un court instant, Hinata se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Naruto ? » lâcha-t-elle, dans un doux murmure.

* * *

Le crépuscule enveloppait délicatement le village et il étouffa une pointe d'admiration entre ses lèvres. Le bleu du ciel cédait à une teinte orangé et ça donnait un arrière goût époustouflant au paysage ; la cérémonie s'était terminée, deux bonnes heures en arrière et Shikadai avait de suite proposé à Sarada de le rejoindre, plus tard, au-dessus des visages des hokages taillés dans la pierre. L'endroit avec un goût de nostalgie, bien qu'à la différence d'auparavant, Shikamaru avait ordonné que le visage de Sasuke Uchiha rejoigne le mur des hokages, à la gauche du visage de Naruto Uzumaki et à la droite de l'emplacement où le Nara verrait bientôt son propre visage. Et il se sentait extrêmement fier d'être le fils d'un tel homme.

Ils étaient passés par tellement d'épreuves, l'année précédente et maintes fois, Shikadai avait bien cru être incapable d'aimer à nouveau son paternel ; il s'était perdu dans une haine injustifiée, un caprice d'enfant, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Il avait comprit le sacrifice de son père, il avait comprit et il était prêt à protéger son "roi". Il ferait en sorte que les générations suivantes apprennent la vérité sur tous les hommes qui étaient mort au combat, dont l'enfance avait été sacrifié pour une paix quelconque ; il apprendrait aux côtés de Sakura Uchiha et veillerait à ce que les personnes qu'il aime soient heureuses.

L'émeraude de ses iris tomba sur les traits du visage de la brune à ses côtés et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit ; il en était tombé amoureux. Et il refusait d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- « tu sais. » commença-t-il. « je suis vraiment content d'être là, avec toi. »  
\- « ah oui ? » souffla-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- « oui, tu es vraiment importante à mes yeux, Sarada. »

Il sentait les battements saccadés de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique. L'ébène des prunelles de la jeune fille l'appelait à s'y perdre, mais ce n'était pas le moment ; il repoussa la tentation dans un coin de sa tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

\- « je n'aurais jamais crû que j'en arriverais là, un jour. » ajouta-t-il, nerveusement. « j'étais persuadé que je tomberai amoureux d'une fille ordinaire, que j'aurai une existence ordinaire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »  
\- « Shikadai ? » appela-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- « je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sarada. » avoua-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Le brun scella immédiatement ses lèvres, le souffle court ; est-ce que son père s'était senti ainsi la première fois qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à sa mère ? Il s'était vu, inlassablement, tomber amoureux d'une fille ordinaire, d'une de ces filles ni trop belle ni trop laide, sans aucun réel talent ; et pourtant, son coeur s'était soudainement mis à battre pour elle. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Quand est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux ?

Une poignée de minutes passèrent et un silence gênant commençait à prendre forme. Il prit une inspiration, empreinte d'un peu de courage et tourna la tête vers elle ; il tomba dans un ébène embué. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas de bonheur, qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

\- « Sarada ? » interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « si tu ne peux pas me rendre mes sentiments, ça va. je comprends, tu sais. ce n'est pas un-. »  
\- « ce n'est pas les sentiments, le problème. » confia-t-elle, au bord des larmes. « je.. je crois que je t'aime, Shikadai. »

Une étrange vague chaleureuse étouffa sa cage thoracique et il acquiesça ; si elle l'aimait, pourquoi semblait-elle si triste ?

\- « mais j'aime aussi Boruto. » continua-t-elle. « et je suis avec.. lui. »  
\- « oh. » lâcha-t-il, le coeur en vrac. « tu.. tu es avec lui, comme dans un.. couple ? »  
\- « il m'a avoué ses sentiments, il y a une semaine. » acquiesça-t-elle. « j'ai dit oui. »  
\- « mais tu.. » murmura-t-il, dans un souffle douloureux. « tu as dis que tu.. »

La pointe de souffrance qui l'attrapa à la gorge, le cloua à sa place et il reporta son attention sur le paysage, effrayé à l'idée d'être faible sous ses yeux à elle. L'horrible vérité était là ; peut-être qu'elle serait avec lui, à l'heure actuelle, s'il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment et sûrement que c'était aussi le cas de Boruto ; et dans le fond, ils allaient bien ensemble tous les deux, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, leurs parents avaient été des amis intimes et tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Mais, et lui, dans tout ça ? Il était censé accepter la situation et rien d'autre ? Et puis, est-ce qu'ils pourraient encore être amis, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leurs sentiments respectifs ? Un soupir empli de regret s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, cherchant un peu de courage, quelque part au fond de lui ; il aurait aimé pouvoir fondre en larmes, là, au-dessus des visages des hokages.

\- « Shikadai, je suis vraiment dés-. » commença-t-elle, un léger tremblement dans la voix.  
\- « oye, Sarada. » entendirent-ils, dans leurs dos.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers Boruto, qui faisait de grands gestes, à plusieurs mètres d'eux ; le brun se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- « tu viens ? » lança le blond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- « oui, attends. » s'exclama-t-elle, en séchant discrètement ses larmes.

Elle se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et tendit une main au brun, encore assis au sol ; la tentation de ne pas la prendre l'enveloppa, mais il l'attrapa et se releva, en regardant tout, sauf elle.

\- « oh, salut Shikadai. » salua joyeusement Boruto, à l'écart. « Sarada et moi, on passera à ta fête dans une petite heure, d'accord ? »

Le brun aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus de fête, qu'il s'en fichait de tout ça, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça faiblement, le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire à ses pieds. Les bras frêles, et pourtant si puissant, de la brune le tirèrent dans une étreinte douce et courte ; il ne répondit pas, il en était incapable à cet instant. Il l'observa simplement rejoindre le blond, le coeur brisé.

* * *

\- « joyeux anniversaire ! »

Les cris lui arrachèrent un léger sursaut ; à peine avait-il passé le pas de la demeure, qu'ils s'étaient exclamés en coeur. L'émeraude de ses iris effleura un instant la pièce ; les meubles avaient été repoussés pour permettre plus de place, des décorations aux couleurs chaudes traînaient sur les murs, accompagnés de photos embarassantes de lui et une telle joie enveloppait les quelques personnes dans la pièce. Ino secouait joyeusement une bouteille de saké, sous le regard amusé de son époux, dont les genoux étaient occupés par Hanako. Karui tenait un énorme dans ses mains. Sakura lui adressait un si beau sourire, alors que Shikae s'amusait avec quelques-unes de ses mèches d'un beau rose. Miraï et sa grand-mère tenaient chacune l'extrémité d'une pancarte, où il reconnaissait les coups de pinceaux de sa soeur. Chôchô et Inojin chantonnaient un "joyeux anniversaire" entre deux éclats de rire. Shikamaru et Temari le regardaient, avec une telle fierté dans le regard, qu'il se retint de fondre en larmes. Et Sayaka traînait, au beau milieu de tout ce monde, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans un cri surexcité, Mitsuha se jeta sur lui et il la rattrapa de justesse, quelques perles au bord des paupières ; la petite fille l'observa, d'un regard légèrement inquiet, alors qu'il la hissait dans ses bras.

\- « pleures pas, Shikadai. » lâcha-t-elle, d'une petite voix. « tu es triste ? »  
\- « ne t'inquiète pas. c'est des larmes de joie, Mitsuha. » souffla-t-il.  
\- « tu es content, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, un brin d'espoir dans les prunelles.  
\- « oui, je suis très content. » acquiesça-t-il. « merci d'être là, Mitsuha et merci d'être toi. »

Le brun se doutait qu'elle ne comprenait pas le réel sens de ses mots, ils étaient sûrement anodins à ses oreilles ; il sentait les morceaux de son coeur qui tombaient un à un dans sa cage thoracique, il sentait la souffrance d'un premier chagrin d'amour qui le submergeait, mais ses mots, il les pensait vraiment. Mitsuha le rendait heureux ; les minutes s'échappaient, inlassablement et il était de plus en plus heureux dans son rôle de grand-frère. D'un revers de manche maladroit, il effaça les quelques larmes au coin de ses paupières et adressa un grand sourire à l'assemblée, qui l'attendait joyeusement ; quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré d'une belle et grande famille.


	47. fin

Et l'histoire se termine.  
Du moins, le premier tome. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui seront restés jusqu'au bout de l'aventure, j'ai adoré discuter avec beaucoup d'entre vous et lire vos réactions à mes chapitres. Certains personnages ont eu un happy ending, d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, mais promis, je ne suis pas sadique, c'était obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Le tome II, dont le premier chapitre sort dans quelques minutes, aura pour titre "Children of Fire". L'histoire se passera en deux parties ; la première accompagnera Shikadai et les autres, de leurs majorité à vingt-cinq ans et la deuxième reprendra trois ans plus tard. Dans un premier temps, ça sera centré sur les relations entre les différents personnages, que ce soit amical, sentimental ou sexuelle, mais les moments sombres seront quand même là. La fin de la première partie risque de briser bien des cœurs et la deuxième aura un côté un peu plus "dangereux".

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des personnages que vous souhaitez voir un peu plus, et à la prochaine !


End file.
